And Then He Smiled at Me
by jersey935
Summary: Rory Hayden returns after four years of boarding school. AU Rogan
1. Wanting to Get Away

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**.

Chapter 1 - Wanting to Get Away 

Fourteen-year-old Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, better known as Rory, sat in silence watching the rain fall. The window seat in her spacious bedroom was her favorite spot in the luxurious Hayden home. She'd spent countless hours sitting there over the years reading a book or staring out her window. She sat there now trying to hold back the tears that threatened to flow out of her beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rory turned toward the voice and couldn't help but smile at the concern on her brother's face. Kevin's blue eyes were identical to her own, a physical trait the two inherited from their mother.

"Gonna miss me that much huh?" she joked in an attempt to mask her sadness.

"Me miss you? No way…I'm just making sure you're really gonna leave so I can take over your room," he teased. "Just so you know, I'm planning on turning this place into the ultimate bachelor pad complete with big screen TV, pool table, pinball machine, and a Jacuzzi in the corner," he kidded. Rory giggled knowing her brother was trying to keep her mind off the day ahead. "Of course I will have to get rid of all your books to make way for my stuff. Do you think the Salvation Army would take them all of my hands?"

"That's not funny!" she exclaimed. "You are not to touch my books. Don't even joke about that," she said sternly and then added in a loud whisper, "especially in front of them." Rory turned to face the hundreds of books that covered one entire wall of her room, not just wall to wall, but floor to ceiling as well. After watching Disney's _Beauty and Beast_, a seven-year-old Rory begged her parents for a library equal to Belle's. Naturally, she got her wish as her parents, especially her father, were never able to resist her famous Bambi eyes.

Kevin smiled at his baby sister's antics. In truth, he was only a year and four months older than Rory, but she always seemed much younger. She always looked so innocent, probably because she was. Rory was never in trouble a day in her life. She was as angelic as she looked, unlike Kevin who, along with his three best friends, had a knack for getting into trouble. He made room for himself on her window seat and asked, "Like I said, are you sure you want to do this?"

Rory sighed, looked her brother in the eye and said, "Kevin, we've been over this all summer. I'm going. I WANT to do this."

"Then why do you look so sad?"

"Because I am sad, Kevin. I'm leaving home in a few hours," she said with a sigh. "This time tomorrow I'm not gonna be living in the same house as you, mom and dad so please excuse me while I wallow."

"So again I ask, are you sure you want to do this? Come on, Rory, boarding school? In England? It's not too late to change your mind. And despite what Finn may have told you, Chilton is not that bad."

"I know Chilton is a great school, but I want to go to boarding school, Kevin. I think it would be good for me. …you know, to do something different…be more independent… take a risk for once," she said looking away from her brother to watch the rain outside her window.

Kevin studied her for a moment before asking, "Is this because of what Logan said to you at the bridge?" She tensed at the mention of his name, but Kevin didn't seem to notice. "Because you know he was just kidding around right? You're not a coward, Rory. You're just…well…you're you. So you didn't want to jump…so what! You don't need to move all the way across the ocean to prove a point. Logan was just teasing. Hell, he's been teasing you since…forever. Come on, Ror, I now you and Logan don't always get along, but he didn't mean anything by it."

The incident at the bridge occurred in May over Memorial Day weekend. Logan, Colin and Finn planned a little get together on the Huntzberger estate to celebrate Kevin's 16th birthday as well as their last day of being freshman at Chilton. There were about twenty people there, mostly girls, all eager to spend time with any of the four handsome, not to mention wealthy, boys. As part of the festivities, Logan and Finn planned a stunt that involved jumping off a footbridge and into the Huntzberger's lake. The drop was less than 20 feet, but she couldn't do it. She was the only person at the party that didn't jump and Logan wouldn't let her forget it.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with Logan," she adamantly declared. "And besides that was almost three months ago. I'd completely forgotten about it," she lied. "I want to go boarding school. Why can't you just get that?"

"Fine, you want to go. But why London? There are hundreds of good schools on this side of the Atlantic."

"_Because if I must go to boarding school, the only acceptable ones are in London,"_ Rory stated in her best great-grandma Trix voice.

"Woah…that was a little scary. Have you been practicing that?" he mocked lightening the mood much to Rory's relief.

"Maybe a little," she said with a smile, glad to move away from the subject of Logan Huntzberger. "She is the reigning Lorelai after all. And being in London means I'll get to see her more. Trix will never admit it, but I think she gets lonely. Add that to the other reasons I've already gone over with you a hundred times this summer. This is a good idea, Kevin."

"Maybe..." he said thinking of his spirited great-grandmother.

"Maybe….what?" she asked.

"Maybe it's not the worst idea you've ever had. It would be good for Trix to have some family around. And if this will make you happy, if it's really what you want, I guess I can get used to it."

"Thanks, Kev. That means a lot," she said honestly. "This will be good for me, you'll see."

"Okay," he agreed. It was really early and he was too tired to continue arguing. Besides, she really did seem to have her heart set on going so who was he to try and talk her out of it. "I'm gonna try to get some more sleep and I suggest you do the same. We have a long day ahead of us and it doesn't look like the weather's gonna cooperate," he said pointing at the rain outside her window. "Why are up at six in the morning anyway?"

"Just couldn't sleep. Besides it gave me a chance to go over my lists to make sure I didn't forget anything."

"Of course…heaven forbid you only check over your lists nine times. It's that tenth time that really makes the difference," he teased as he headed out of her room. "Night, Ror," he said while giving her ponytail a playful tug, something he's done since they were little.

"It's morning, Kevin. By the way, why are you up at six in the morning?"

Kevin yawned and mumbled something about Finn snoring as he closed the door behind him. She was going to miss him, but she was glad he finally seemed to accept her decision to move to London. He'd been trying to talk her out of it for weeks, and while she presented him with valid arguments as to why she should go (all compliments of her pro/con list), he wouldn't give in. At least not until now…and while he wasn't in complete agreement with her, he at least agreed with some of her points.

In truth, she panicked a little when he brought up Logan. Her decision to matriculate in London had more to do with her brother's blond best friend than she would admit to anyone, even her mother. Kevin, Logan and Colin have been best friends since they were in diapers so Rory's known them her whole life. They didn't meet Finn until fifth grade, but he fit in with the three troublemakers quite well. They've always treated her like a little sister and she always saw them as her big brothers. True, the four did play the occasional prank on her and they did all tease her, Logan more than the others, but that was all part of the brother/sister bond. That all changed two years ago at the Gilmore Christmas party.

_Rory, 12 years-old at the time, had found a quiet corner to read while the festivities were going on. She was thoroughly enjoying her book when she suddenly got the feeling she was being watched. She looked up and found a very familiar pair of brown eyes starring back at her. _

"_How long have you been standing there?" she asked._

"_About 20 minutes. You have amazing concentration skills, Ace," he replied with a smirk. _

"_It's a good book, Logan. What are doing up here anyway?" she asked eager to get back to her reading. _

"_Hiding from Dad."_

"_Why would you do that? Mitchum's so nice."_

"_Maybe to you, Miss Ace Reporter, but the last thing I want to talk about on Christmas is the impact of journalism in war torn countries," he said with a frustrated sigh. _

"_Is that really what they're talking about?" she asked sounding excited. She loved listening to a good discussion, and if Mitchum was involved, it was sure to be a spirited debate._

_He chuckled at the fact that what had made him run away from the party was what would make her run to the party. Kevin's baby sister was always a little weird, but she was a sweet kid. The exact opposite of her outgoing brother, Rory always had her nose in a book. "Tell you what, Ace, if you put the book away and come downstairs, you can have the seat next to my dad. That way you can hear him and my grandfather debate all night."_

"_Really? Thanks, Logan. Let's go," she said getting up. "I was staring to get hungry."_

"_Well it's a good thing Emily always has plenty of food. I just hope there's enough left for the rest of us after you're done," he teased earning a slap on the arm from Rory._

"_Be nice to me."_

"_Aren't I always, Ace?"_

_When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Logan stopped to point out where Mitchum and Elias sitting. It was then that a high pitched squeal interrupted every conversation at the party. Logan and Rory turned to see Lorelai pointing at the two of them with an evil look in her eyes._

"_Mistletoe! Mistletoe!" she exclaimed. "Pucker up you two!"_

_Logan and Rory looked up only to find they were indeed under the mistletoe. They then looked around at the amused faces of their parents, grandparents and friends. _

"_MOM!!! I'm not kissing him!" Rory declared getting redder by the second._

"_You have to, Rory. It's a Christmas law," said her mother who then took another sip of her martini before yelling, "Chris, get the camera ready!" _

"_Way ahead of you, Lor." Rory turned to see that both her father as well as Shira Huntzberger, Logan's mother, had cameras pointing at her and Logan. Rory wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow her whole. _

_Logan, on the other hand, found the shades of red she was turning to be quite amusing. 'It was only a kiss,' he thought. 'She's really got to lighten up.' _

"_Relax, Ace. I promise it won't be that bad," he whispered in her ear causing a sensation that Rory had never felt before. He then turned her so she was facing him and flashed her that trademark smirk before planting a sweet, and what he considered a brotherly kiss, on her forehead. A collective "OOOHHH" went through the room after which Logan turned to everyone and asked, "There. Happy now?"_

_Chris and Shira nodded, both pleased with their photos. _

"_Shira, Christopher, you must send me copies of those photos," said Emily._

"_Oh me too," said Francine Hayden._

_Rory could hear them, but stood frozen, too embarrassed to move or speak. She could still feel his lips on her skin. She continued to stand there waiting to die of embarrassment and then he smiled at her. Oddly enough it relieved some of her tension. Logan then chuckled and tugged a loose strand of her hair in the same playful manner Kevin did. "I think you'll live, Ace. Relax, it'll be okay. It's Christmas." He walked away, cool as a cucumber, never knowing his relationship with Rory Gilmore would never be the same again. _

Rory never saw Logan as one of her big brothers after that night. As much as she tried to convince herself that nothing changed, she knew better. Whenever he was around, she was nervous and extremely self-conscious. She hated it—hated that fact that she was so uncomfortable around a guy that she's known all her life. Yet, at the same time, she found it exhilarating. She felt more alive when Logan was around.

Rory didn't tell anyone how she felt and thankfully, no one seemed to notice. Whenever Logan came by, she found a way to keep herself occupied, usually with a book. She was always so quiet to begin with that there was nothing atypical about her behavior when Logan was around.

Two years later, her crush was as strong as ever, but she was much better at controlling her reaction to him. In fact, not too long after the MI (Mistletoe Incident), she was even able to argue and debate with him like she used to. The friendly banter they shared was still there…that is until the incident at the bridge two months ago.

_Rory was all set to jump off that bridge. She was nervous, but she had made up her mind that she was gonna do it. And when Rory made up her mind to do something, she did it. Kevin, Logan, Colin and Finn jumped off the bridge fully clothed and into the water without even looking down. The rest of the party goers, all Chilton students, soon followed and now everyone was in the water. They were all looking up at her waiting for her to jump, everyone except for Logan. He was currently engaged in a splash war with two curvaceous blonds. Rory was trying desperately not to pay attention to him and concentrate on the task at hand. _

"_Come on, Rory," Kevin yelled. "It's not that high and the water's great."_

_This not only succeeded in breaking her concentration, but also drew Logan's attention to the fact that she was the only one still on dry land. "Come on, Ace, stop being a baby. Just take a chance for once. JUMP!!! JUMP!!! JUMP!!!"_

_This only made her feel worse since Logan succeeded in getting the whole crowd to cheer her on. Her nervousness continued to grow and looking down at Logan, she became more and more self-conscious. She also came to the realization that if she did jump in that water, her clothes would get wet. And frankly, the thought of standing before Logan in wet clothes was very unappealing. Rory was 14 and the definition of a late bloomer and it was quite obvious that 15 year-old Logan preferred a different kind of girl. In the end, she let fear conquer her. She climbed off the edge of the bridge telling the crowd she'd just meet them back at the house._

After that day, everything changed. Rory thought about what Logan said and realized he was right. She was scared to try new things, always preferring to find sanctuary in one of her books. What kind of oversees correspondent would she make if she couldn't learn to take a chance? She wanted to change. She had to change…be more like Kevin, Logan, Colin and Finn. She tried, but couldn't work up the nerve. It was too hard, partly because she was too embarrassed to act in an un-Rory like fashion. Try as she might, she couldn't do what wasn't expected of her…at least not in Hartford around her family and friends.

Rory knew she had to do something. Step one, she could NOT go to Chilton. At Chilton, she would always be Kevin's quiet little sister, the girl that didn't jump. She also decided that if she was gonna make any kind of change, she couldn't be around Logan. He made her too nervous.

Step two, she had to get away…not just from Logan, but from everyone who knew shy, quiet Rory. She needed to get far away…to a place where no one knew her…where she could reinvent herself.

Hello London Boarding School…

* * *


	2. Last Day in Hartford

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2 - Last Day in Hartford

Convincing herself that going to boarding school was the right thing to do was easy. Convincing her parents to actually let her go wasn't so easy. When she first brought up the idea, Lorelai tried to take her temperature insisting a fever was making her daughter delusional. Christopher was even less receptive. Sending his baby girl to a school on the other side of the Atlantic was not in the least bit appealing to him. However, Rory presented her arguments, stood her ground, and with the help of her great-grandmother, not to mention her Bambi eyes, was able to eventually get her parents' permission.

"I still can't believe she talked us into this," said a drowsy Christopher as he poured coffee for his wife. "Boarding school in London. How did she ever get us to agree to that, Lor?" Lorelai was still currently in her robe and slippers and although she was sitting at the breakfast table, her eyes were closed.

"No talking. Too early. Pour coffee," she mumbled. Eyes still shut, Lorelai extended her right arm, coffee mug in hand and waited as Christopher filled it with her precious coffee. "Aaahhh," she sighed after taking a long sip. It was only then that her she opened her eyes. "That's good. I knew I married you for a reason," she said smiling playfully at her husband.

Christopher laughed and said, "And here I thought it was because I'm so good in bed."

"Well that too," she replied in a seductive voice.

"Gross you guys. First born within earshot so please stop," said Kevin as he, Logan, Colin and Finn entered the kitchen for breakfast.

"Speak for yourself, mate. I for one love hearing Lorelai's phone-sex-operator voice," said a surprisingly awake and alert Finn. "Please continue, Lorelai. Just pretend we're not here. Or better yet, pretend you and I are the only ones here." He took the seat next to Lorelai and winked at her.

"For the love of God, Finn, stop hitting on my mother!"

"Sorry, mate. Can't help myself. Your mom's hot," he said while giving Lorelai a thorough once over.

"Finn, please refrain from checking out my wife in my presence," said Christopher.

"And in mine," added Kevin.

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh at the situation, yet she thought it best to change the subject. "Is your sister awake?"

Kevin took a sip of coffee and replied, "Has been for hours. Going over her lists for the umpteenth time."

"Ah, that's our Rory," said Colin joining the conversation. "Why are you letting her do this again?" he asked addressing Christopher.

"Believe me, Colin, I've been asking myself that question for weeks. I still have no idea why she's so determined to go, but you know Rory. When she gets something in her head, there's no talking her out of it."

"You could've said no," added Logan as he helped himself to the stack of pancakes the maid placed on the table.

"Easier said than done. If that list of pros she came up with wasn't bad enough, she went and got my grandmother involved. Tricky little thing. I've taught her too well," said Lorelai. "Plus you guys know what a sucker Chris is when it comes to Rory. Oh pancakes! Please pass the syrup, Logan."

"Hey, you're one to talk, Lor. You gave in before I did."

"Maybe, but I put up more of a fight, Chris. I had her on the run at least for a little while. All she had to do was bat her eyelashes and you caved."

"Not my fault. You know I'm a sucker for anyone with those eyes," said Christopher directing a smile at his wife.

"And honestly who can blame you?" said Lorelai with a flutter of her eyelashes.

"Who indeed?" agreed Finn with a lascivious grin as he inched his chair closer to Lorelai.

"Finn!" warned Christopher and Kevin simultaneously.

"Speaking of Rory," said Colin trying to draw Christopher and Kevin's attention away from Finn, "where is our girl? It's not like her to miss breakfast or any meal for that matter."

"I'll go up and get her," volunteered Logan. "I left something upstairs anyway." He got up and climbed the stairs, stopping to pick-up a package he left in Kevin's room, before making his way to the part of the house that contained Rory's room. He entered calmly without hesitation and without knocking knowing it would annoy her. Sure enough it did.

"How many times have I told you to knock before entering my room?" she asked with a scowl on her face and fire in her eyes. Logan had made a habit of entering her bedroom without the courtesy of first announcing his presence. He knew it made her mad. And she knew he did it just to make her mad.

"Let's see, Ace. I believe you make that request two or three times a week. Now I've been coming to your house for the past 15 years, but you weren't around yet for that first year so we'll subtract that. We should probably subtract years two and three as well, because if memory serves me right, you weren't talking yet. Now years four through six were our golden years. Such good friends we were, Ace. I don't believe you insisted I start knocking until year seven. So that's nine years, times 52 weeks a year, times two or three requests a week, factor in holidays, family vacations, and the week I had my tonsils out….let's see carry the 3…. " Logan went on, doing his best to appear to actually be doing the math in his head.

Rory rolled her eyes and suppressed a smile. He was annoying, no question about that, but he was pretty adorable when he was annoying her, not that she'd ever admit it. "However many times, Logan, are you ever going to actually knock?"

"And miss out on your 'angry face'? Never," he said with a smirk. "Besides I figured you wouldn't be too mad this time considering I brought you a present." The package, which was hidden behind his back, was now in full view.

Rory was shocked. "You have a present? For me? Why?" she asked as she eyed the gift suspiciously.

"It's a birthday present."

"It's August. My birthday's in October, Logan."

"I know when your birthday is, Ace. I've been to every one of your birthday parties. I still have nightmares about that clown from your 8th birthday," he said with a shudder. "But I'm going to have to miss your 15th since you'll be in dreary old England, and I didn't want to miss seeing your face when you opened my present." He held the package out to her and said, "Now open it. I know you're dying to."

Rory took the gift and turned it over in her hands a few times before she slowly started to unwrap it. "It's not going to explode is it?"

"Would I do that?"

"Hello Christmas of '97."

He burst out laughing at that memory. She frowned and stopped opening the gift. "Sorry, Ace. I promise this is nothing like that. You'll like it, I swear. Please just open it."

Rory quickly undid the rest of the wrapping and gasped when she realized what Logan had just given her. It was a copy of her favorite book, Jane Austin's _Pride and Prejudice_, but not just any copy, it was a first edition. Enclosed in a protective clear plastic casing, the book was leather bound and in excellent condition. Rory opened the casing and ran her fingers across the book's surface. She was completely mesmerized. She wondered about who its original owner was. Maybe it was owned by a girl like her. What was she like? Did she love to read? Was this her favorite book? Could she have known then that nearly 200 years later, people would still be reading about Miss Elizabeth Bennet and her Mr. Darcy? She could almost feel the book's history seeping in through her fingers. It was the nicest gift anyone had ever given her, and it was from Logan of all people. Rory was truly touched. Minutes passed and she just stood there staring at it, unable to believe that he was actually giving it to her.

Her silence was not the reaction Logan was expecting. "Now who's being rude, Ace? Most people say thank you when they're given a gift. What would Emily think?"

"Logan….it's amazing. But it's way too much. This must have been really expensive, I can't take this," she said trying to hand it back.

"What do mean you can't take it? Of course you can. I bought it for you. I happen to know this is your favorite book. It's the one you were reading at your grandparents' two years ago at Christmas when I found you hiding, remember?"

"_Oh if only you knew how well I remember that day,"_ Rory thought to herself.

Logan was surprised at how upset he became when she tried to give his gift back. Things between them had been a little strained since Kevin's birthday party last May. He honestly didn't mean to upset her as much as he obviously did. Logan knew Rory hated being the center of attention and he knew getting the crowd involved when she was working up the nerve to jump into the water was the worse thing he could do. But he couldn't help it. She made it so easy. Rory wouldn't even look at him for days and didn't speak to him for over a week. He knew he had embarrassed her, but worse was the fact that he did it on purpose. And more than that, he did it in front of a bunch of kids she was supposed to start school with in the fall. He knew Rory was already nervous about starting Chilton and having to make new friends. Why did he have to humiliate her like he did? Logan apologized and although she insisted she was over it, he didn't entirely believe her. He knew her too well.

Rory was more than Kevin's little sister. Logan's known Rory her entire life and he honestly cared about her. She was one of the few people in the world that treated him like Logan, not Logan Huntzberger. When Kevin told him Rory had convinced their parents to send her to boarding school instead of Chilton, Logan felt so guilty, he spent days trying to come up with a way to make it up to her. He didn't want her to leave Connecticut angry at him. The first edition of _Pride and Prejudice_ was perfect. He had gone to a lot of trouble to get it for her. Not to mention the fact that it cost him a small fortune. Mitchum had actually called Logan into his office when the bill for his Black Card came. His father was furious until Logan explained it was a gift for Rory. Mitchum always had a soft spot for the young aspiring journalist with the big blue eyes. He was genuinely surprised and pleased at his son's generosity. Logan knew Rory would love the book and couldn't believe she was actually trying to give it back.

"Please take the book. I really want you to have it. Look I know things have been weird between us since Kevin's birthday and I'm really sorry about what I did."

"I'm not mad at…" she tried to interrupt, but her cut her off.

"Yes you are, Ace. I know you. I know what you look like when you're upset or annoyed. I know what you look like when you're trying to **not **look upset or annoyed. I'm not just Kevin's friend you know. I'm your friend too and I don't want you to hate me."

"You think I hate you?"

"Don't you?"

"No! Okay, I admit I was mad, but I'm not any more."

He looked intently at her face as if trying to read her mind, trying to decide if he believed her. It made Rory really uncomfortable. "Okay. Well if you're not mad any more please accept the gift. It's for your birthday, the first birthday I'm going to miss," he said with a pout. "I really want you to have this." He pressed his hands over hers sandwiching the book between their palms causing her stomach to flutter.

Rory looked down at their hands and then up to meet his eyes. She was shocked to see the sincerity in his eyes. "I….I…" She had lost all ability to form a coherent thought, he was standing way too close her.

"This means a lot to me. Please, Rory."

That did it. Rory could count on one hand the number of times in recent years that Logan actually called her Rory. She knew then how important this was to him. "Thank you, Logan," she said in voice barely above a whisper. "This is the best birthday present I've ever gotten. I really, really love it. Thank you." She smiled at him in a way that made her blue eyes sparkle.

Finally, Logan got the reaction he had been awaiting. A wave of relief went through him. "I knew you'd love it," he said with an air of smugness that he knew would bother her.

"How do you go from sweet to arrogant jerk so quickly?" she asked amusement evident in her voice.

"It truly is a gift," he remarked making her laugh. "Now, let's go down to breakfast. Franny made enough food to feed an army...or two Lorelais." At that comment, Rory couldn't help but laugh again.

When the two arrived at breakfast, they were surprised to see Mitchum at the table engaged in a conversation with Christopher.

"There you are," said Lorelai. "What on earth took so long?"

"Sorry, Lorelai. Ace need help closing one of her suitcases. It took forever," he lied. Logan wasn't sure why he lied, but for some reason, he wanted to keep what happened upstairs between him and Rory private.

"Oh okay. Speaking of suitcases, would you four mind bring Rory's stuff down from her room?" she asked. "The car will be here soon."

As the boys headed upstairs to get Rory's luggage, Franny was piling as much food as possible on Rory's plate. Unlike Emily, Lorelai was able to keep a maid for more than a week. In fact, Franny had been with them since before Rory was born. "Thank you, Franny. That's more than enough. It looks delicious."

"Anything for you, Miss Rory. We're going to miss you so much around here," said the kind woman with tears in her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Franny." Rory hugged her and watching the scene was enough to send Lorelai over the edge.

"My baby is leaving me!" cried Lorelai in an overly dramatic voice before flinging her arms around her daughter and maid who were still hugging.

This succeeded in interrupting the conversation between Christopher and Mitchum. The two men stared at the three females. "Oh boy I was afraid this would happen," said Christopher. "Lor, Franny, please let go of Rory. She has a guest," he said patting Mitchum on the back hoping to calm, or at least distract, the three.

Mitchum finished off his coffee before saying, "Well Rory, I stopped by to give you the number of our London bureau. I know you'll probably be very busy with school, but if you're interested, there may be an internship available."

"Really?" Rory couldn't believe it, a chance to work at an actual paper. She must have misheard Mitchum.

"Yes, really," confirmed an amused Mitchum. "Now it won't be anything glamorous, probably just a lot of running errands, maybe some research, but you'll get to see how a paper runs. Plus it will help you learn your way around London. We can work it around your schedule of course, so once you're settled in with your classes, call this number," he handed her a card, "and set up a meeting with Jacob. He's head of the office there and will be expecting your call." Mitchum could tell she was thrilled. The look in her eyes priceless, she looked like a kid being handed a key to a candy store.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed while jumping up to hug a surprised Mitchum. He was not very affectionate, even with his own children, but he was pleased with how happy she was and hugged her back. "This is so incredible. I can't believe it! Thank you, Mitchum. I really appreciate it and I won't let you down. I promise I'll work really hard."

"I know I won't be disappointed, but promise you won't overdo it. You are reasonably young after all," he chided, "and should have some fun. Get yourself assigned to the entertainment section as often as possible," he suggested.

"Thanks so much! See, Dad," she turned to Christopher, "London's working out well already and I'm not even there yet."

Christopher smiled, "Finish your breakfast, kid. It's gonna be a long day. You'll need the energy." Rory hugged Mitchum once more before returning to her pancakes. Christopher poured himself some coffee and refilled Mitchum's cup before saying, "I really appreciate this, Mitch. Knowing Rory, she would have buried herself in school work for the next four years. It will be good for her to have something else to occupy her time. Plus, she's always dreamed of working at a paper."

"Oh believe me it's my pleasure, Chris. It's nice to see a child with some ambition. You wouldn't be willing to trade would you?" he joked.

"Sorry, we're kind of attached to her. But don't be so quick to make a trade. You've got great kids."

"I know. But I wouldn't mind if they were more like Rory. Do you have any idea how many times the headmaster at Chilton has called me about one of my children, especially Logan?"

"I do actually. Need I remind you that I'm also Kevin's father," Christopher said.

Mitchum laughed at that. "Yes, excellent point. Well they are our sons aren't they," he said with what almost sounded like pride. Logan was a troublemaker at times, but Mitchum couldn't help but think how much Logan reminded him of himself at that age.

"Yes, they are our sons," agreed Christopher with the same hint of pride. "And look on the bright side."

"Which is?"

"Neither one of them is Finn."

"I'll drink to that." Both men raised their coffee cups and laughed.


	3. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3 - Goodbyes

Rory couldn't believe it was almost time to leave. She ate her pancakes slower than she normally would have. It would be a very long time before she would have Franny's pancakes again and she wanted to savor them. She wanted to memorize everything about this day.

"You okay, babe?" Lorelai asked bringing Rory out of her daze.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little sad, but excited. And nervous, but mostly excited," she said trying to assure herself as much as her mother.

"You're gonna be fine, sweetie. You're gonna love London. And London is gonna love you."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Your mother, on the other hand, is going to be a complete wreck while you're away. I hope you realize that. She will have to take to her bed for weeks. And your father, forget about it. He'll need to be sedated. Your brother will..."

"Very funny, Mom," she interrupted. "I'm going to miss you too."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter. She knew there was more to Rory's boarding school decision than she was letting on, and while she didn't like the idea at first, she trusted Rory and knew that it was her decision to make. Plus, she agreed it was a good idea for Rory to try something different while at the same time getting out of Kevin's shadow. Her children always got along well, but Kevin had a tendency to hog the spot light. Lorelai knew this never bothered Rory, who was content to stay in the background, but she also knew her daughter needed to come out of her shell more often. Lorelai hoped London would help her do that.

"But not as much as I'm gonna miss Franny's pancakes," Rory kidded interrupting her mother's thoughts.

"Or Luke's coffee," she answered back.

"Or the burritos at Al's"

"Or anything Sookie makes."

The two were interrupted by the laughter of Christopher and Mitchum who at that moment were raising their coffee cups in a toast.

"Speaking of Mitchum," said Lorelai, "that was really nice of him to offer you that internship. I can almost see you running around London, flashing your press pass, interviewing the Queen, or better yet, William."

"I don't think I'll be doing any interviewing, least of all the Queen, although I wouldn't mind interviewing Will. I'll probably be making coffee and photocopying."

"But you'll be doing it at a real paper. You're so excited I can tell," she said. "You've already mentally picked out what you're gonna wear on your first day haven't you?"

"Maybe I have," she replied with a smile while finishing off the last of her coffee. "But can you blame me? I'm so excited. I'm going to be working at a real paper! In London!"

"Well I'm thrilled for you. And while we're on the subject of Huntzbergers, what was up with you and Logan earlier?"

"What do you mean?" she answered nervously.

"I mean earlier. When you two came down, there was a weird vibe. Did something happen upstairs?"

"No," she replied curtly.

Lorelai studied her for a moment. "Something happened. So spill it."

Rory thought for a moment. Did her mother know? She couldn't possibly. Rory never told her or anyone for that matter. "Nothing happened. He gave me an early birthday present that's all."

"Huh…interesting. What did he give you?"

"What's with the Spanish Inquisition?" she asked getting a bit defensive. "He gave me a birthday present. It's not a big deal."

"Huh…interesting."

"What's interesting?"

"You're getting awfully worked up about this. What's interesting is the fact that he gave you a birthday present, when your birthday is almost two months away, and when asked about it, you get all hot and bothered."

"I am not hot and bothered. Annoyed, yes," she said giving her mother a pointed glare.

"Huh…interesting."

"Will you stop saying that?"

"I'm just saying it's interesting. I'll stop saying it if you tell me what he gave you."

"A book."

"A book? What book?"

"Just a book."

"I don't believe you. You already own practically every book ever printed, something Logan is very much aware of. And Logan has too much flare for the dramatic to get you 'just a book.' So again I ask, what did he give you?"

Rory sighed. She knew based on the look in her mother's eyes that she was not letting this one go. "He gave me a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_….a first edition."

"Huh…interesting."

"Mom!"

"Okay, sorry. A first edition of your favorite book? That is….wow! That's very thoughtful, not to mention extravagant, which is not surprising for Logan. But the thoughtfulness is not very Logan-like. Don't get me wrong, he's a great kid, but you have to admit that's a bit out of character for him."

"I know. I was surprised too. It's probably one of the nicest things I've ever gotten. I love it. I'm just surprised that he knew I would love it. Plus, he went to so much trouble to get it for me. It was really….really…."

"Interesting?" offered Lorelai with a smile.

"Fine…interesting. Anyway enough about that…what time is the car getting here?" she asked eager to change the subject.

Lorelai was not at all ready to drop the subject. It was far too juicy a topic. She's known Logan Huntzberger all his life and loved him like one of her own. She never thought of him as anything but Kevin's best friend. The idea of him with Rory never crossed her mind…that is until right now. But it made sense. Logan was always with Kevin, which meant he was around Rory a lot. The two had always gotten along, minus the incessant teasing on Logan's side, which she now saw in a completely different context. Lorelai recalled how easily Rory blushed whenever Logan sent a smart remark her way. She remembered how quick to judge Rory was when it came to the girls Logan dated. Not to mention, how happy Rory looked when she came down to breakfast with Logan this morning. Lorelai couldn't believe she didn't see it until now. Rory had a crush on Logan Huntzberger.

"The car will be here to pick us up in about a half hour. We should probably get ready. Go upstairs and change. We need to…."

"What the bloody hell is in here?" yelled Finn from somewhere in the house. "I'm gonna break my back and then sue your father for everything he's worth, Kevin."

"Oh boy. I better make sure my stuff is ok," said Rory exiting the kitchen and leaving her mother with her thoughts.

Rory entered the foyer just as Kevin and Finn were putting down her large trunk. Logan was coming down the stairs with a suitcase in each hand and her carry-on bag on his shoulder. "Geez, Ace, you know they do have stores in London don't you?"

"Wow really, Logan!" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She blocked his path down the stairs and declared in her best Emily Gilmore voice, "Well in that case I won't need any of this stuff. Please take it all back upstairs."

"Out of the way, Ace. I need to put this stuff down so I can sign on to Finn's lawsuit. Kiss your trust fund goodbye," he said with a smirk firmly in place.

She was really going to miss that smirk. _"Focus, Rory," _she told herself._ "This isn't about Logan. You're doing this for you." _Rory smiled and stepped aside letting Logan and Colin pass. Both looked relieved as they dropped the rest of her luggage at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you, boys," she said then turned to Kevin. "The car will be here soon, Kev. Make sure you're ready. I want to leave on time."

"Of course you do," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Don't worry, Ror. As you can see, I'm already dressed and my bag has already been packed. I just need to bring it down. Is there anything else you need brought down?"

"Nope that's all of it. I'm going to get dressed and do a final sweep of my room to make sure I didn't forget anything. Would the three of you mind making sure my darling big brother is ready in exactly 30 minutes?"

"Sir, yes, sir," shouted Logan giving her a mock salute. The boys laughed as Rory headed back up to her room shaking her head.

"Well it's good to know you'll fit right in should I ever need to ship you away to military school," said Mitchum as he entered the foyer with Christopher and Lorelai.

Logan paled at the mere mention of military school. "That's not funny, Dad."

"I don't know," said Christopher, "the expression on your face a couple of seconds ago was pretty priceless. And let's not completely rule out military school." He looked pointedly at Kevin and said, "I didn't particularly enjoy all the meetings with Headmaster Charleston last year, Kevin. Do you think you four can manage to stay out of trouble this year?"

"Trouble? Us? Never," declared Colin.

"When have we ever been in trouble?" asked Finn dramatically.

"Yeah, dad," said Kevin, "when?" Kevin was deliberately goading his father. At least a dozen incidents immediately came into his mind and he was sure his father could easily recall them as well. However, he also remembered that once Christopher's initial anger subsided, the two always had a good laugh about whatever it was Kevin and the boys did.

"Don't even get me started, Kevin. We don't have that much time. Actually," said Christopher checking his watch, "we don't have any time. The car is due in 23 minutes and you better be ready. You too, Lor. You know how Rory is about staying on schedule."

"I know. I know. Where does she get that from because punctuality is definitely not in my genes? All right, Kevin, let's get a move on." The two headed upstairs and the rest of the crowd moved toward one of the rooms adjacent to the foyer, what Lorelai called the family room.

Located across from the formal living room, the family room was all windows and big comfy chairs. It also had a big screen television and hundreds of movies for Lorelai and Rory's infamous movie nights. The Hayden's mansion was large and luxurious, but unlike many of the estates of the Hartford elite, it had a very homey feel. Logan, Colin, and Finn always liked the fact that at Kevin's house, they could actually sit on the furniture. This, of course, was all Lorelai's doing. She wanted her children to feel comfortable in their house. She didn't want them growing up feeling trapped like she did. The boys made themselves comfortable lounging on the furniture and turning on the television while Christopher and Mitchum stayed just outside the room near the stairs.

"Thanks for taking Kevin for a couple of days, Mitch," said Christopher. Kevin was only going as far as the airport, but Lorelai and Christopher were flying to London with Rory. While his parents were away, Kevin would be staying with the Huntzbergers. "Lor and I just want to make sure Rory is settled. And I'd rather not leave him on his own for five whole days. I want to make sure I still have a house to come home to."

Mitchum chuckled knowing Chris was right not to leave Kevin in an empty house for an extended period of time. "Please, don't even worry about it. It's not like we don't have the room and Shira and I are happy to help."

"Well I appreciate it. I've given him strict instructions to be on his best behavior. And you have my permission to smack him around if he gets out of line."

"I heard that. Thanks a lot, Dad. Your faith in me is touching," Kevin said as he descended the stairs, a duffle bag over his shoulder and a suitcase in his hand.

"Well excessive packing appears to be genetic. Just how long were you planning on staying, Kev?" questioned Logan eying the suitcase.

"This is all I'm bringing," he replied indicating the small duffle. "The suitcase is one of Mom's. She has another one she wants you to bring down, Dad."

"Duty calls. I'll be right back."

Kevin entered the family room and began trying to wrestle the remote control away from Colin. Colin tossed the remote to Finn and a game of 'keep away' ensued. Logan was about to get involved, but Mitchum stopped him.

"How did she like the gift?" he asked.

"Huh?" wondered Logan.

"Rory…how did she like the book?"

"Oh….she loved it…eventually at least. When she first opened it, she actually tried to give it back. Said it was too extravagant. Can you believe that?"

Mitchum laughed and answered, "Regardless, it was a very nice of you to think of her. She's a very sweet girl. You know she's going to be interning at the London office. Have you though about…."

"Dad, please not with the internship again. I'm 15 for God's sake. I'm not interested in…"

"You'll be 16 in a few months and internships look good on college applications."

"So does the name Huntzberger," mumbled Logan.

"I'm serious, Logan. I'm thinking of your future. Yale won't accept you with the kind of grades you're bringing home no matter how many checks I write. An internship on your resume will…."

"There are other schools besides Yale."

"No, there are not. Seven generations of Huntzbergers have…"

"Please, Dad, could we not do this here? Not now."

Mitchum eyed his son. This discussion of Yale was far from over, but he thought it best not to continue it now. "Fine. I'll drop the subject of the internship if I see an improvement in your grades this fall. And I want you to join _The Franklin_."

"Whatever." Wanting to get as far away from his father as possible, Logan tried walking away but was stopped by the hand Mitch put on is shoulder.

"Logan, I know you think I'm being hard on you, but this is for your own good. I want the best for you. You're going to be running the company one day and I want you to…."

"Logan, would you mind helping me with this?" interrupted Rory. She was at the top of the stairs and had a small bag in her arms.

"Sure," he replied. Logan eagerly climbed the steps and took the bag from her.

"You looked like you needed saving," she whispered.

He smiled appreciatively at her. Rory noticed it was a real smile, the kind of smile that reached his eyes. "I owe you one, Ace."

"Don't think I won't collect, Huntzberger."

He couldn't help but smile. "I'm really gonna miss having you around, Ace."

Her heart skipped a few beats. Rory bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit she had especially around Logan. "Really?" she asked.

Logan looked at her questioningly. _"Did she really think he wasn't going to miss her?" _he thought. He reached out and gave her ponytail a playful tug. "Of course, Ace," he said with a smile. His hand grazed her cheek when he pulled it back and Rory's butterflies turned into bats. Her cheeks flushed a bright red making Logan chuckle.

"Excuse me," said Lorelai, "am I interrupting?" She eyed the two suspiciously and then flashed Rory a wicked grin.

"Not at all," answered Logan calmly, "just helping Ace with her bag." With that he turned and climbed down the stairs, put the bag down with the rest of Rory's stuff and entered the family room closely followed my Mitchum.

As soon as they was out of earshot Lorelai turned to a still blushing Rory and in a teasing sing-song voice began to sing, "Rory and Logan sitting in a tree…."

"Mom!" Rory paled instantly. In a low whisper she begged, "Please don't! Not now! And please don't tell anyone! Please! Not even Dad. In fact, especially not Dad! Or Kevin! Please, Mom, please!"

"I can't believe I didn't see this sooner. My Rory Radar must be malfunctioning. How could I miss this?"

"Mom, please!"

"God, my grandchildren are going to be gorgeous."

"Mom!"

Lorelai laughed an evil laugh. "Ok. Calm down kid. I won't say anything. Not even to Daddy ok."

Rory breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"If you answer just one question."

"Oh God, what?"

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you liked him?"

Rory blushed furiously. She didn't want to admit anything to her mother right now, but knew she'd be sorry if she didn't pacify at least some of Lorelai's curiosity. "Since the mistletoe thing at Christmas," she mumbled.

"Seriously! That was two years ago," she laughed. Lorelai was struggling to contain herself. This was too good. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I was hoping it would go away," Rory answered honestly.

"And how's that working for you?"

"Not so good."

"Oh, honey. Take it from me. Crushes die hard." She gave Rory a hug hoping it would relax her a bit. It was going to be a long day and neither one of them anticipated this conversation. "Well I gotta say, I was really not looking forward to this day, but this news was so worth getting out of bed for. My baby's first real crush. I'm so proud."

"Mom, please."

"Ok. Enough torturing you for now. But you're telling me everything. Before Daddy and I leave London, you and I are having a girls day. Shopping, ice cream, movies and you're gonna spill everything ok?"

"Ok," she agreed. Rory was actually a little relieved. Carrying that secret around for so long was exhausting and having her mother to talk to about this would be nice. She smiled and gave her mother a big hug hoping to quell some of the anxiety she was still feeling. "You do realize I'm not leaving this house until you swear on coffee beans that you will not divulge this secret to anyone?"

"To the kitchen," Lorelai declared running down the stairs followed closely by Rory.

While the two headed to find some coffee beans to swear on, the car arrived. Christopher opened the door and indicated to the driver what needed to be loaded in the car. "Lorelai, Rory, the car's here. Let's go! Kevin, please help the man with the trunk."

Everyone, including Mitchum reemerged in the foyer as the driver began loading all the luggage into the back of the limo. Rory turned to Colin, Finn, Logan, and Mitchum and said, "Well I guess this is it." She gave Mitchum a hug and thanked him again for the internship.

"Have a good time. I'll be sure to call whenever I'm visiting the London office," he told her.

Rory hugged Colin next. "Keep an eye on these three, Colin. I'm counting on you to keep them from getting expelled."

Colin laughed and returned the hug, "I'll do my best, but I make no promises. Really gonna miss you, Rory."

Rory then turned to Finn. "It's not too late to change your mind, love. Do you honestly think you'll survive four years without my exotic self and my sexy accent?"

"I'm going to England, Finn. All the boys there will have sexy accents." Finn clutched his heart and looked pained. "But not as sexy as yours, Finn. I'll miss you," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. Finn lifted her off the ground and twirled around three times before setting her back down.

Last but not least, she turned to Logan. "I'm gonna miss you most of all, scarecrow," she joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

He laughed out loud before gripping her shoulders and pulling her in for a big hug. He held her tight for a few seconds and Rory's heart was pounding. Logan kissed the top of her head before pulling back, but not letting go of her. He looked into her eyes, "Knock'em dead, Ace."

Rory smiled at him just as he finally let go of her completely. Her entire body was tingling. She was fully aware that Lorelai was watching this scene with a new and intense interest, but she did her best to appear calm. "Thanks, Logan. Take care of Kevin for me ok."

"Sure, Ace."

At this point, all of the luggage was in the car. Rory was glad she didn't have to say goodbye to her family yet. It was at least a two hours to the airport since they were flying out of Boston so she still had plenty of time with Kevin. And although she protested initially, she was really glad her parents were going to stay in London for a few days.

"Car's packed," said Christopher. "Mitch, the driver will drop of Kevin later this afternoon."

Mitchum nodded. "Sure, Chris. Have a good flight. All right, boys, let's go," he said addressing, Logan, Colin, and Finn. "Colin, Finn, I can drop you boys off on my way home. We'll see you back at the house, Kevin."

"Thanks, Mitchum," answered Kevin. "Logan, I'll call when I'm on my way back."

"All right, man."

The four walked out of the house, leaving just the Haydens. Rory looked around one last time, trying to memorize every last detail of the house. She was really doing this. She was completely terrified. But also, completely thrilled.

"Ready, kid?" Lorelai asked interrupting her thoughts.

Rory closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm ready." She turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her.


	4. Boarding School Diaries

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4 - Boarding School Diaries

The first day at a new school is always a little scary. The first day at a new school in a foreign country an ocean away from your family, friends, and pretty much everything you know is downright terrifying. Rory woke up from a night of restless sleep only to find herself alone in a small, but cheerfully decorated dorm room. She and Lorelai had gone to great lengths to make her room, what would be home for the next four years, as comfortable as possible. A new bed was ordered, along with a small loveseat, and dozens of throw pillows. In addition, Lorelai had the walls painted a pale blue, the same color as her room back in Hartford, hoping to make Rory feel more at home.

While Rory loved how well her dorm room turned out, she felt as far from 'at home' as possible. She missed everything about Hartford, her house, her room, her window seat, and most of all, her parents and Kevin. What she wouldn't give to have one of them there right now.

She reluctantly got out of her warm and very comfortable bed, making a mental note to thank her mother for insisting on buying the extra thick mattress, a down featherbed, and 800 thread count sheets. She padded over to her closet and pulled out her uniform. According to the furry clock on her night stand, another thing Lorelai insisted on buying, she had a little over an hour before the cafeteria started serving breakfast and a little over two hours before her first class. She laid her uniform out on her bed and was about to head to the bathroom to take a shower when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Why am I not surprised that you're already up?"

"Kevin!"

"Why are you awake?"

"I'm answering the phone," she deadpanned.

"You were already up."

"How do you know?"

"Elementary, my dear Rory," he replied in a terrible British accent, "You sound alert. Plus you answered on the first ring."

"You think you're so clever don't you?"

"But I'm right aren't I?" When she failed to answer, he continued, "My guess…you've been up for a while and your perfectly ironed uniform is already laid out on your bed."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I know you."

"God, am I really that predictable?"

"Only to those who know and love you."

"I miss you, Kevin," she admitted.

"Enough to get on a plane and come home?"

She laughed. "Yes, but I'm not going to do that."

He sighed. "I know. And I miss you too. We all do. Mom and I have already had three 'Kevin and Mommy Days' since she's been back. She's compensating for your absence. She took me to the mall, Rory….for four hours. And she didn't even buy anything. She just kept trying stuff on and asking me what I thought."

"Nice of you to humor her."

"What can I say? I'm a good son. Anyway…on to the purpose of this call."

"Yeah, why are you calling?" she asked and then realized what time it was in Hartford. "It's one in the morning over there, and you have school too."

"Well it's your first day and I wanted to wish you luck. Plus, I wanted to make sure you were awake for my surprise. It's due there any second now." At that moment, she heard a knock at her door.

"Kevin, who's at my door? And how did you get them past security? No one's allowed in this building but students, especially not at this hour."

He laughed. "Just open the door."

Curious as to what her brother was up to, Rory opened her door and was greeted by an exhausted looking delivery man. "Yes?" she asked.

"Rory Gilmore?"

"Yes."

"These are for you," he said holding out a tray with four Starbucks cups. "One vente black coffee, a vente with cream and two sugars, a caramel macchiato, and a shot of espresso."

"Thank you," she said while accepting the tray. She didn't know what else to say…or do. _"Should I tip him?" _she wondered to herself.

"Don't worry about tipping the guy. Believe me, he's been well compensated," she heard her brother say.

Realizing that her phone was still at her ear and her brother was still on the line, she asked, "How did you do this?"

"Don't worry about it," he replied. She couldn't see his face but knew he was smiling.

"You are the best big brother ever," she declared. Rory closed her door after giving the delivery man a huge smile. She set the tray down and took a long, luxurious sip of black coffee. "Thank you so much. This is just what I needed."

"You're welcome."

She took another bug gulp as she reclined on her small sofa and let the coffee work its magic. "How did you do this?" she asked again.

"I said don't worry about it. Just drink your coffee, try to relax, and have a great first day."

"I'm nervous," she admitted.

"I know and that's what the coffee is for, to calm your nerves. Relax, Rory. You're gonna be fine."

She'd been trying to convince herself of that very thing for days. Somehow, hearing Kevin say it made her actually start to believe it. "Thanks, Kev. I feel a little better."

"What are big brothers for?"

"I've been asking myself that question for years."

She heard a light chuckle and then what sounded like a yawn. In a drowsy voice he said, "All right, Ror, I should get to bed. Call me later ok. I want to hear all about how great your first day was."

"I will. Go to bed, Kevin."

"Night, Ror."

"Morning, Kev."

Rory hung up the phone feeling slightly less apprehensive about the day than she had before Kevin's call. She downed the last of the black coffee before moving on to the next cup. _"I'll be fine," _she told herself. _"I will. I'll be fine. I'm going to be top of my class. I'm going to make new friends. I'm going to have more fun. I'm going to take more risks. I will. I'll be fine."_

Feeling more reassured and definitely more caffeinated, Rory headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. The hot water did more to help relax her as she washed some tension away. Normally, she'd put her hair up not wanting it to get in the way. However, it was the first day of a new era. And the new and improved Rory decided to leave her hair down in curls. Rory never wore make-up, except for special occasions, but today she applied a touch of mascara and some lip gloss. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled, please with what she saw. The girl looking back at her appeared older and more confident. _"I'll be fine."_

By the time Rory made it to the cafeteria, breakfast was well under way. She got herself yet another cup of coffee and a bowl of oatmeal, or porridge as the Brits called it (hey when in Rome right). Looking around, she spotted an empty table near the back of the room and started heading toward it. Suddenly she stopped, remembering what she told herself that morning. Looking around again, she spotted a table full of girls with one empty seat. Her heart was pounding as she started walking in that direction. As she approached she could hear them talking, but she was so nervous she couldn't make out anything they were saying. Taking a deep breath, she asked with as much confidence as she could muster, "Would you mind if I sat here?"

Five pairs of eyes were suddenly staring at her and for a moment Rory's heart literally stopped beating. She stood there waiting for one of the girls to respond for hours, ok maybe it was only three seconds, but it felt like hours. "Sure, have a seat," said the girl at the end of the table. Rory took the empty seat, which was across from the girl who had spoken. "I'm Joanna," she said.

"Hi, I'm Rory."

Joanna smiled warmly. "Are you American?" she asked sounding somewhat excited.

"Yes," she answered wondering if this would help or hurt her.

"Brilliant," she said with a mischievous smirk, "I just adore Americans. They're a rare commodity around here."

"I'm a commodity?" she asked self-consciously.

"Yes," replied one of the other girls. "But don't look so worried. It's a good thing. There are only a dozen or so Americans in the entire school so the other students find you fascinating."

"Oh…ok."

"I'm Bridgette, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rory."

Joanna, who turned out to be a third year, then introduced Rory to the rest of the girls at the table, Sophie, Lauren, and Kate. "So, Rory," said Joanna, "where in America are you from? New York? Los Angeles?"

"Hartford, Connecticut," she stated simply.

"Oh….well how did you end up here?"

"Well…I wanted to go away to school and my great grandmother suggested this one. She lives not too far from here so I'd be able to visit her often."

"How do you like it so far?" asked Sophie.

"I'm not sure yet. It's a little intimidating, but things seem to be going well so far. I've almost made it through breakfast without any major disaster."

The girls laughed lightly and Rory could feel herself start to relax. "Well don't worry," said Joanna. "We won't let anything happen to our new American friend. What classes do you have?"

Rory smiled brightly at being called a 'friend' and showed Joanna her schedule. "Let's see…literature with Professor Troy. She's really nice, but a pretty strict grader."

"Thanks for the info."

"Uh oh you have Hallstron for history," said Lauren who was reading Rory's schedule over Joanna's shoulder. "He's a terribly bitter and unhappy person….never be late for his class."

"Don't be late for history. Got it," said Rory, grateful for the heads-up.

Joanna continued, "Science with Weston. Stay ahead of your reading. He loves surprise quizzes."

"Oh, I'm in that class," said Kate excitedly. "I'm a first year also. Do we have any other classes together?" she asked sliding her own schedule down the table to Joanna.

Joanna compared the two schedules before saying, "Well, little girls, you two also have math and French together. And more importantly, we're all in the same lunch."

"You're having lunch with us, right Rory?" asked Bridgette.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she said hoping not to sound too excited.

"Wonderful," said Joanna handing Rory back her schedule. "You should probably get going. You have literature first, and Professor Troy's classroom is on the other side of campus. I'm heading in that direction. Do you want me to show you where it is?"

"That would be great. Thanks."

"I'll see you in math next period, Rory," called Kate as she got up to drop off her breakfast tray.

Rory waved goodbye to the other girls, telling them she'd see them at lunch, and followed Joanna out of the cafeteria. She couldn't believe how easy that was. She hadn't even been to a class yet and she already had friends. She replayed the entire conversation in her head trying to recall every detail so she could regale Kevin with the tale later that day.

"They can smell fear you know," said Joanna interrupting her thoughts.

"What?"

"Kids at this school. They can smell fear."

"Ok?" she replied not sure what Joanna was getting at.

"Don't let them know you're afraid, even if you are," she said with a smile. "People around here will take advantage of that. Don't let them."

"Thanks." Rory took a moment to let her advice sink in. She was stunned at how well Joanna read her. Was she really such an open book that a complete stranger could read her so easily? She took a minute to study the girl who seems to have taken her under her wing. Joanna was petite, probably just over five feet, with dark hair and big brown eyes. As the two continued to walk, Rory noticed the number girls who waved hello to her and number of boys who smiled appreciatively at her as she walked by them. No one who glanced her way could deny she was a very pretty girl, but it was more than that. Rory couldn't quite pin point what it was but there was definitely something exquisite about her new friend. People just seemed to be drawn to her.

"Troy's classroom is just at the end of this hallway. My class is back that way," she said pointing in the opposite direction. "I'll see you at lunch ok."

"Ok. And thanks for the advice."

Joanna didn't respond, but gave her a knowing smile before turning and walking toward her own class. She had not taken more than ten steps away from Rory before two boys started walking alongside her. One of them must have said something funny because the last thing Rory heard before stepping foot in Professor Troy's classroom was the sound of Joanna's laughter.

Rory took a seat near the front of the classroom. She had just taken out a notebook and pen when who she assumed to be Professor Troy breezed into the classroom. She was a tall, slim woman, who looked to be about forty. "Welcome. I'm Professor Troy. I promise to learn all of your names eventually." She quickly took role before distributing copies of William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ and explaining their first assignment. "Does anyone have any questions about this project?" Since no one raised their hand, she continued. "Excellent. I will be breaking you up in teams of two and each team will make a five minute presentation this Friday…no excuses, no extensions, NO exceptions." She took out her class roster again and started pairing students off. "Ms. Grant and Mr. Durham. Ms. Jacobs and Mr. McDaniels. Ms. Holmes and Mr. Williamsberg. Ms. Deaton and Mr. Shepherd. Ms. Cahill and Mr. Woolf. Ms. Hayden," upon hearing her name, Rory perked up paying close attention to who her partner would be, "and Mr. DuGrey," she said pointing to the desk behind Rory.

Rory turned around for the first time and was met by a pair of beautiful blue eyes. The boy they belonged to was a blond and equally beautiful. He flashed her a dazzling smile before extending his hand in introduction, "Hi, I'm Tristan."

Rory could do nothing but stare at him. She wasn't sure how long she just sat there without saying anything, but she eventually remembered her name and replied, "I'm Rory."

"Nice to meet you."

"You're American."

"So are you."

"Where are you from?"

"Boston. You?"

"Hartford."

"Wow…we're practically neighbors. So," he said leaning a bit closer to her, "what naughty thing did you do to get shipped out here?" he asked with a mischievous smirk.

She smiled. It was true, boarding school was often a punishment for malicious behavior, but not in her case. "Nothing…I asked."

"Seriously? You asked to be shipped away? Miserable home life?"

"No, I actually really miss my family."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "So you left a happy home and came here of your own free will. Why?"

"I don't think I know you well enough to answer that question," she said with a smirk of her own. Rory didn't know what came over. He was flirting with her, but what surprised her was that she was actually flirting back.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well what do you want to know about me?" he asked leaning in even closer.

"What naughty thing did you do to get shipped out here?"

His eyes met hers as he sent another flirtatious smile her way. "I don't think I should answer that question yet. We've just met and I don't want you to think I'm not a gentleman."

"Are you? A gentleman?"

Tristan didn't answer. Instead he smirked at her and Rory couldn't help but be reminded of a different blond boy. _"Don't think about Logan. He's not here. You shouldn't be thinking about him." _She smiled back at Tristan. The two were forced to put off any further flirtation because Professor Troy had begun her lecture.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class, Tristan handed her a note asking her to meet him in the library at the end of the day. Rory gave him a nod before he disappeared down the hallway and she headed to math to meet Kate. The rest of her morning classes kept her very busy. She was shocked at how much work she already had and the day wasn't even over yet. Her hand was actually a little cramped from all the notes she took.

A wave of relief hit her as she headed towards the cafeteria. After loading up her tray, she spotted Joanna sitting at the same table from earlier that day. However, she wasn't alone. There were three boys sitting at the table with her and Rory was about to find another table when Joanna noticed her and called out, "Rory, over here."

As she neared the table, Joanna flicked her wrist, indicating to the boys that they should move aside for Rory. "Boys, meet Rory. Rory, this is James, Drew and Michael. They were just inviting me to the first party of the year. It's tonight. You must come."

She had far too much schoolwork already. There was no way she could go to a party. "Oh…I don't…"

"Oh no excuses, kitten, you can't turn down an invitation from us," said James with a flirtatious smile. He reminded her of Finn. "It's just not done. You have to come. And you should be honored. We don't normally invite first years, but since you're a friend of Joanna's, we're willing to make an exception."

"You have to come, Rory," said Joanna. "I want to introduce you to everyone, show you off a bit. Please."

"Well…"

"Come on, Rory," said Michael throwing an arm around her, "come to the party."

Rory looked from Joanna, to James, to Michael and Drew, and then back to Joanna. The old Rory would definitely stay in and study, but what would the new Rory do? "I supposed it wouldn't hurt to stop by for a little while, just to meet a few a people."

"That a girl," said Drew pulling his chair closer to her. "You're going to fit in real well around here. I can tell."

Rory smiled in response and couldn't stop the blush that crept up to her cheeks. "All right, boys," said Joanna, "find your own table. I need to talk to Rory."

Looking only mildly disappointed, the three got up and headed to another table. "Well all right, Joanna, but only because you asked so nicely," quipped James. "We'll see you tonight. You too, Rory."

Rory smiled at three before turning her attention to Joanna. "About tonight," she started, "I have so much school work already…"

"You're coming," Joanna stated simply.

"Ok, but I can't stay long. An hour or so at most, ok?"

Joanna chuckled as if she was remembering something. "All right, you don't have to stay long, but you are coming."

Satisfied with that answer, Rory took a bite of her sandwich before saying, "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Taking me to this party. I mean it's not like you're short on friends."

Joanna looked at her, genuinely surprised at her bluntness. "You remind me of me two years ago," she answered honestly. "I was always worried about school and my future. Nose always in a book, I never needed actual people around when I had a good book in my hands. Am I right so far?"

Rory nodded and she continued. "One day, not long after I got here, I realized that life was going on around me and I was missing it. I decided I didn't want to miss anymore. I didn't want to have any regrets. So, I readjusted my priorities. I mean school is still very important to me, but I also made it a point to try new things, be more open. This morning, when you walked up to the table, you had this look on your face…..You looked….I don't know….lost….but determined at the same time. I recognized that look. I guess….I just wanted to help you….find your way. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense actually."

Joanna smiled warmly at her. "Take it from me, Rory, there's a lot more to life than books and there's a lot more to school than getting good grades. I don't want to tell you how to live your life, you shouldn't let anyone do that. I just want to show you that there's more out there." She paused giving Rory time to let her words sink in. "Now, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, Yoda."

"Why did you really come to school here?"

Rory gave her the Reader's Digest version of what happened at the bridge, glossing over the having a crush on Logan part. "After that, I just knew I needed to make some changes. And I knew I couldn't do it there."

"Wow! You and I," she said pointing back and forth between her and Rory, "totally kindred."

"Totally. So, about this party tonight, what should I wear?"

Joanna was about to answer but was interrupted by the arrival of a tall stranger. "Rory?"

Looking up, Rory was once again met by a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. "Hey, Tristan."

"I just wanted to make sure we were all set for this afternoon."

"I already told you we were."

"I know, but that was almost three hours ago. A lot could've happened since then," he said trying to sound serious.

"Well, barring a safe or piano falling on my head, I'll be there."

He laughed, "Ok."

Joanna cleared her throat forcing the two to break eye contact and look at her. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Rory. "This is my friend Joanna. Joanna, this is Tristan. We're working on a project for Professor Troy's class."

"The _Romeo and Juliet_ assignment?"

"Yeah," he replied. "How did you know?"

"She assigns the same project every year."

"Oh. Well I'll let you two get back to your lunch. It was nice to meet you, Joanna," said Tristan smirk in place. "I'll see you later, Rory."

"Bye," she said trying not to blush and failing miserably.

The two watched Tristan walk away. As soon as he was out of earshot, Joanna leaned in and uttered one word "YUM!"

"Shut-up!" she said laughing all the while.

"Well, well, well, young Rory. It looks like you're definitely on your way."

Rory smiled to herself. London was turning out to be far more interesting than she ever imagined. If the first half of her first day was any indication, the next four years would definitely be an adventure.


	5. Four Years Worth of Changes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5 - Four Years Worth of Changes

She couldn't believe how quickly it all went by. It seemed like only yesterday she was moving into this room and now, here she was, packing her furry alarm clock into a box along with the rest of her belongings. This time tomorrow she would be back in Hartford. The thought of leaving London was daunting, but she was ready to go back. And she had three glorious months of summer ahead of her before Yale started. Being in Hartford was not how she planned to spend her summer, but things change…and if it's one thing Rory learned, not all things go according to plan.

"There's our little valedictorian," said a smiling Lorelai as she entered the room with Christopher, camera in hand, snapping yet another picture of her daughter.

Rory rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. "Seriously, Mom, enough with the pictures. How many memory cards have you gone through since you've been here?"

"I'm your mother, Rory. It's my biological right, nay obligation, to document the key moments in your life. And I'd say graduating from high school is a pretty big moment. Plus, I want to get lots of pictures for Kevin. He really wanted to be here, but Yale has these pesky things….what are they called again, Chris?"

"Uh…finals?"

"Yes, finals. I offered to write him a note, but he didn't think his professors would buy it."

"Daddy, was she this deranged when I left? Or is this something new?"

"Come on, kid, you haven't been away for that long," said a smiling Christopher. He missed seeing his wife and daughter like this. "She was deranged when I met her. It's part of the reason I fell in love with her." Christopher wrapped his arms around Lorelai's waist and kissed her shoulder. Lorelai giggled and leaned back into her husband, a smile on her lips the whole time.

Rory watched her parents for a moment. They'd been together almost twenty-two years and they were still so in love. She sighed trying to push the painful events of the past few weeks out of her mind. Right now all she wanted to do was finish packing. Lorelai saw the look on Rory's face and knew what she was thinking. "Chris, why don't you load the last of these boxes in the car. We should be ready to go in a few minutes."

Taking the hint, Christopher picked up the last of Rory's boxes. "It'll be nice to have you home this summer, Rory," he said as he left the room.

This would be the first summer in four years Rory would be spending in Hartford. In true Rory fashion, she had spent all her summers interning for Mitchum at _The Times _in London. She did miss being in Hartford, but the internship was too good of an opportunity to pass up. She learned so much and she got to spend time with her friends, without classes being in the way. And it's not like she didn't see her family during the summer. Lorelai, Christopher and Kevin spent at least two weeks of every summer somewhere in Europe with Rory. Not only that, Rory had been back in Hartford for Christmas break her sophomore and senior year. The Hayden's had decided to alternate spending Christmas in Hartford and London to be with Trix.

"Are you ok?" asked Lorelai.

"Yeah," she relied not looking her mother in the eye. "I'm fine."

"Have you talked to…"

"No," she said with a tone letting her mother know she was in no mood to discuss this now. "And I'm not going to. He and I….we're done. He left right after the ceremony yesterday and….that's it."

"So he's on his way to Paris?"

"I don't know if he's follow the itinerary I put together. I doubt it so I don't know where he's headed right now," she said, frustration clearly in her voice. "And I don't care. He can go anywhere he wants…with whoever he wants. I don't care." Rory surveyed her empty room in the pretense of looking for anything she may have forgotten. She couldn't look her mother in the eye. "I think that's it," she said picking up her carry-on. "Let's go."

Not wanting to upset her, Lorelai decided to drop the subject for now. "Ok. Just one more picture though?"

"Mom!"

"Come on. Humor your mother. Go stand by the window and smile. This will be the last one I swear."

Anxious to get going, Rory did as she was told. As Lorelai lined up her shot, she couldn't help but notice how much Rory had grown in four years. A far cry from the shy fourteen year old girl that she moved into this very room four years ago, Rory was a poised eighteen year old young woman. She was taller and her features more defined. She had filled out and she walked with an air of confidence that Lorelai almost didn't recognize. When Rory walked across the stage to accept her diploma the day before, Lorelai thought she would burst with pride. Her daughter was so grown up.

"Mom," said Rory effectively snapping Lorelai out of her reverie. "Take the picture already. We're going to miss our flight."

"Right sorry," she said right before the camera flashed. "Oh that's a good one. Well what are standing around for, kid. Let's go, we're gonna be late."

Rory followed her mother out the door into the waiting limo. The three arrived at the airport and had a leisurely lunch before boarding their first class seats back to the Hartford. After fastening her seat belt and getting comfortable in her seat, Rory took a book out of her purse intent on reading the entire way home. Just as she opened to the first page, a photograph she'd forgotten she'd stuck in there fell out and landed on her lap. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked down at the happy couple smiling back at her. She turned the picture over not wanting to see his face only to be confronted by a message he'd written on the back.

_To Rory,_

_So you'll never forget that day._

_Love Always, _

_Tristan_

The picture was taken last summer on the day he asked her to be his girlfriend. He had given it to her on their six month anniversary. Wanting Tristan out of her mind, Rory stuck the photograph back in the book and decided to try and get some sleep. She awoke hours later as the plane touched down on U.S. soil with a huge crick in her neck, but feeling relatively well rested. The Haydens quickly found their luggage and the waiting driver loaded it into the back of a limo.

As they drove away from the airport, Rory took out her cell phone to call Kevin only to realize her battery was dead. Looking around she found a car phone in her armrest and dialed the familiar number. They had both been busy with finals and hadn't really spoken in a couple of weeks. She missed him.

"Hello?" answered an unfamiliar male voice.

"Hi, is Kevin there?" she asked surprised.

"Who is this?"

"Who's this?"

"This is Kevin's roommate. He's a little occupied at the moment. Is there something I can help you with?"

_His roommate? _

"Logan?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

She laughed nervously. _"Why am I nervous?"_ she asked herself. And he didn't recognize her voice. That made her a little sad. Then she remembered she didn't recognize his either. "It's Rory."

"Ace? Oh my God! Where are you? Are you back in Connecticut?"

"Yeah I'm back," she answered not being able to stop the huge smile that came over her face. It was the first time she'd really smiled in quite a while. "Just got back actually. We just left the airport and we're headed back to my house."

"I thought you were supposed to be gone all summer. Kevin said you were backpacking across Europe."

Rory's face fell. "Yeah I was supposed to. Um…but…um…my plans….fell through so here I am. I'm actually going to be around for the entire summer."

"That's great, Ace. How are you?"

"I'm good," she said trying to regain some composure. "Although to be honest, I'm a little offended."

"Offended? Why?"

"You didn't recognize my voice. I would think after eighteen years of friendship…."

"Hey, don't blame this all on me. You were the one that stayed away for so long. When was the last time you were even in Hartford?" he asked obviously very amused.

"I was here over Christmas break," she said her smile returning. "Where were you?"

"In Switzerland, skiing with Honor."

"See, it is your fault," she said goading him.

"How do you figure that?"

"I come home for my scheduled visit, and you take off. Seriously, Logan, where's the love?"

"Come on, Ace. Two Christmas breaks in four years? That's all the time you have for me? What about summer vacations? You couldn't make time in your 'oh so busy schedule' to come home for a summer?"

"Hey, I'll be home this summer. And it's not like I was bumming around Europe the past three summers. I was busy working…working for you actually."

"Ah yes, the internship at _The Times_. Don't remind me. Dad did a good job of that. He tried to get me to do an internship with him the whole time I was at Chilton. Do you have any idea how many times he mentioned that you interned at _The Times_, while getting perfect grades, and writing for your school's newspaper?"

"He talked about me?" she asked. She did have a small degree of hero worship when it came to the great media mogul Mitchum Huntzberger.

"Every time he got a call from Headmaster Charleston."

"Wow, so every day?" she kidded.

He laughed. "It's good to have you back, Ace. I missed you."

She was glad he wasn't there to see her blush although it didn't escape Lorelai's attention. "Me too," she admitted. "It's good to be home. It's been too long, Logan."

"Yeah, when was the last time we saw each other?"

"Christmas break three years ago."

"Wow, has it been that long? That's simply unacceptable. We're going to have to rectify that as soon as possible. What are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight? I was going to unpack…maybe watch a movie with my mom. Why?"

"Come to Yale."

"What? Why?"

"Well, me and the boys are having a Post Finals bash tonight. You should come. We'll introduce you to some of your future classmates."

"Yeah, that sounds fun. Where's it gonna be?"

"Really?" Logan was stunned. He thought it would take a lot more convincing to get her to come to a party.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Just tell be where to meet you guys."

"There's a pub right off campus. We rented it out for the night."

"I think I know where it is. Kevin took me there for New Years."

"Alright, I'll see you in a couple of hours then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then." They were both about to hang up when she suddenly remembered she had called for Kevin. "Wait," she yelled, "is Kevin there?"

"Kevin? Oh…he's kinda got his hands full right now," he said his voice dripping with innuendo. "But I'll tell him you called."

"Oh…gross, Logan. You couldn't just tell me he was in the shower or something?" she asked completely disgusted.

"Well technically he is," he replied laughing.

"EEEWWW! Hanging up now."

She could hear Logan laughing at her, but instead of getting upset like she would have a few years ago, she laughed with him. "I'll tell him you called, Ace."

"Ok…oh but don't tell him I'm coming tonight. I want to surprise him."

"Ok. See you later."

"Bye, Logan."

Hanging up the phone, Rory looked up to see her parents watching her in amusement. "What?"

"Nothing," they replied simultaneously.

"What?"

"Nothing, Rory," said Christopher. "It's just good to see you happy."

Rory didn't respond. She knew she'd been a little down despite the thrill of graduation, but she hoped her parents didn't notice.

"So going to a party tonight?" said Lorelai with a playful grin. "Can you believe it, Chris? We finally have our baby home and on her first day back, she's gonna ditch us. It's official, Chris, we're old and boring and our children are embarrassed to be seen with us."

"I'm not ditching you," she defended. "I'm going to go see Kevin. And hang out with Logan, Colin, and Finn for some good clean fun."

"Ok, Rory," said Christopher, "we may be old and boring, but we're not stupid. If you're going out with those four, there will be nothing good or clean about the fun you'll be having."

"Can I borrow your car, Daddy?" she asked batting her lashes at him.

"Masterful!" admired Lorelai.

"Normally, that look would get you anything, but you don't have a license in this country," he reminded her.

"Oh yeah."

"And since I know how cool it would be to have one of us drop you off," he continued, "why don't you take the driver for the night."

"Thanks, Dad."

They arrived at the Hayden's estate a few minutes later. Rory was so happy to be back. She didn't realize how much she'd missed her house. Sure it had only been five months since she was there last, but knowing she would be there all summer really made it feel more like home. She almost dreaded having to leave to go to New Haven, but she was really anxious to see Kevin…and curious to see Logan.

After a nice relaxing shower, she dug through her suitcases trying to find something to wear. After some consideration, she put on a denim miniskirt, a baby blue tank top, a white blazer style jacket and her favorite pair of sandals. She decided to leave her hair her hair down in curls and applied very little make-up, just some mascara and extra glossy lip gloss. As she headed out the door, she called out to her parents, "I'm leaving. Don't wait up."

Lorelai clutched at her heart and uttered with pride, "Oh my God! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to say those words? Chris, she said, 'Don't wait up.' I'm so proud." She then pulled Rory into a hug, "You really are my daughter."

"Lor," said Christopher in a warning tone.

"Bye, guys," said Rory trying to extricate herself from her mother's grip. "You two behave while I'm gone."

"Bye, Rory," said Christopher trying to pull Lorelai away from their daughter. "Have fun, but not too much fun."

Lorelai lunged forward and gave Rory another hug as a pretense to whisper in her ear. "Have fun. Be good. And say hello to Logan for me," she added with a knowing smile.

Rory glared at her before saying, "Good night, mother." She closed the door behind her and got into the waiting limo. It was less than a thirty minute drive to New Haven and it gave her time to look back over the day. She replayed her conversation with Logan over and over in her head. Lorelai wasn't kidding when she said crushes die hard. It had been six years since the kiss under the mistletoe and the mere thought of seeing him again still gave her butterflies. She didn't understand. While she was in London, she did her best not to think about him. And after a while, she hardly ever did. Weeks or months would go by without him making it into her thoughts. But now, after hearing his voice earlier and knowing she'd see him in just a few minutes. She felt like an awkward twelve year old again. "_Relax, Rory."_

It was just after ten when the limo pulled up in from of the pub. The driver gave her his number and told her he'd be nearby to pick her up whenever she was ready. Taking a deep breath and straightening her clothes, Rory reapplied her lip gloss and strode confidently toward the entrance. The noise from inside told her the party was well under way. As she approached the door, she was stopped by a gruff and very large man. "Sorry, sweetie, pub's closed for the night. Private party going on."

"I know. I was invited."

He looked down at his clipboard and asked, "Name?"

"Oh…um…Rory Hayden."

"Hayden, Rory," he said looking up and down his list. "Sorry, sweetie, only Hayden I have on here is a Kevin Hayden and he's already here."

"I'm his sister. I'm here to surprise him."

"Sorry, but if you're not on the list. I can't let you in."

She argued with the man for a few minutes, insisting it was ridiculous for him not to let her in. Rory was getting frustrated and things were getting loud when a voice interrupted them, "Hey what's going on out here?"

"Colin! Please tell him to let me in," begged Rory.

"Rory!" he yelled running up to hug her. "What are you doing here?"

"Logan invited me and apparently neglected to add my name to the list. Would you please ask the nice man to let me in?"

"It's cool, Carl. She's with us." Rory gave Colin a grateful smile and hugged him again. "It's so good to see you, Ror. Did Kevin know you were going to be here?"

"No. I just got back this afternoon and I wanted to surprise him. Where is he?"

"Follow me." Colin led her through the pub which was packed with party happy college students grateful finals were officially over. She received more than one death glare from a few female party goers as she followed Colin through the crowd with her hand on his shoulder. They approached a large back table and she could make out Finn's voice over the crowd. She could also see the back of Kevin's head. Finn was in the middle of telling a story and stopped mid sentence when he spotted Rory.

"…so there I was, piss drunk and half naked when all of a sudden…" Finn's eyes widened in surprise. He squinted to make sure he wasn't hallucinating before he popped out of his seat. "Love!"

Kevin turned around and looked even more surprised than Finn did. "Rory!" He jumped up and ran to her enveloping her in big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you surprised?" she asked laughing.

"Yeah, I'm surprised. Why didn't you tell me you were…" At that point Kevin was forcefully shoved away from her and he nearly fell to the ground.

"Out of the way, mate," said an eager and obviously intoxicated Finn. "Give us a kiss, love." With that, Finn picked her up, spun her around and kissed her cheek.

She was so excited to see her brother and the boys that she didn't notice the evil eye she was getting from the all girls sitting at the table. They wondered who she was and why three of Yale's most eligible bachelors were fawning all over her.

Across the room, Logan was ordering a drink at the bar and trying desperately to drown out the two girls vying for his attention. They had been following him around all night and while he would more than likely take one of them home, he wanted to enjoy the party with his friends. And these two were getting on his nerves. "Logan, don't you think that's hilarious?" one of them asked.

"What?" he asked. He had tuned them out a while ago.

"The outfit that girl's wearing. Isn't it just ridiculous?"

He had no idea who or what they were talking about. He was about to say something when the bartender brought up his order. "Here you go man," he said with an amused grin. Steve, the bartender, jerked his head in the direction of the two girls and gave Logan a sympathetic look.

Logan looked at him and laughed. Sliding two of the drinks over to the girls, "Here you go ladies. Why don't you head back to the table. I'll be right there."

"I don't mind waiting for you," one of them said suggestively.

"Neither do I," said the other.

Logan heard Steve chuckle as he started wiping down the counter. "No, you two go ahead. Finn's about to tell one of his drunk and naked stories. Trust me, you don't want to miss that," he said giving them the most charming smile he could muster.

"All right, but hurry back."

As the two walked away, Steve turned back to Logan and said, "Man…the things a guy will put up with just to get laid."

Logan turned to face the bar, "Tell me about it," he said with a laugh as he took a sip of his scotch.

"Well who's it gonna be tonight? The blond? Or the other blond?" asked a laughing Steve. Logan laugh with him and took another sip of his drink. Steve watched the girls head back to the table. When his eyes landed on Rory, he let out a low whistle. "Wow! Who's that?"

Curious, Logan turned around and saw a brunette talking to Kevin, Finn and Colin. She had her back to him, but it gave him a very nice view. Logan sat back and admired her. Slim, nice ass, and the finest pair of legs he'd seen in a long time. He let out a whistle of his own before answering Steve, "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. Hey maybe tonight it'll be a brunette." He heard Steve laugh but didn't turn around not wanting to take his eyes of the girl. Just then, Kevin spotted him and waved him over. He made a move to join the group just as Rory turned to face him. Logan stopped dead in his tracks. "No way. Ace?"

That couldn't be her. No way it was her. When Logan's eyes met hers, he felt his stomach hit the floor. Oh it was definitely her. No one had eyes like those except his Ace. _"I can't believe this. I don't remember her being that beautiful. When did she get that beautiful?" _he said to himself. He couldn't believe the girl with the beautiful ass and the longest legs in the room was his little Ace. He slowly started to make his way toward them making a conscious effort to steady his breathing. _"Relax, Logan. It's just Rory."_

Rory watched him approach. _"God, he's so gorgeous. He is still so gorgeous. Why does he have to be so gorgeous? Ok, Rory, deep breaths, deep cleansing breaths. No worries. You're not fourteen anymore. You are poised. You are sophisticated. When he gets here, say something clever."_ In no time at all, Logan was standing before her. _"Say something clever!"_

Rory opened her mouth and what came out was, "Hi." _"Oh brilliant, Rory. Four years of the finest education money can but and you come up with 'hi.'"_

And then he smiled at her. "Hey, Ace." Without another word, she jumped into his arms as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Logan held on to her as if his life depended on it. Holding a girl, any girl, never felt so good. He buried his face in her hair and whispered in her ear, "Welcome home."


	6. Party Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6 – Party Girl

Rory could have stayed right there, enveloped in Logan's arms, for the rest of her life. It was perfect. He looked incredible. He smelled amazing. He felt so right. It was perfect. She knew she had to let go eventually, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. _"Just three more seconds," _she told herself. _"Three, two, one…let go." _Nothing happened._ "Ok so I didn't let go, but hey, neither did he. Well if he's not letting go, neither am I. I mean I wouldn't want to seem rude or anything. So...I'll just stay right here until he let's go of me. Yeah…that sounds like a plan." _

Logan knew he should probably let go soon. This hug was already ten seconds longer then socially acceptable. He just couldn't pull himself away. He was so happy to see her. She was so beautiful. And she smelled so sweet…like candy. She felt like she belonged in his arms. It was perfect. _"Let go."_ Nothing happened. _"All right that's enough. Let go!"_ Still nothing. _"For the love of God, her brother, your best friend, is standing right there! LET GO!" _Logan reluctantly pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were a deeper shade of blue than he remembered. She was smiling at him. With a smirk he said, "Wow, Ace. Look at you. You look amazing."

Not sure what to say or how to respond, Rory continued to smile back at him. She nervously bit her bottom lip as a very pretty shade of pink rose to her cheeks.

"Doesn't she look just marvelous, mate," said Finn interrupting the moment between the two. He took Rory's hand and effectively pulled her away from Logan. He spun her around giving Logan, as well as every guy there, a 360 view of her. "Our sweet little Rory all grown up." Finn smiled brightly at her before spinning her one last time. "Shall we dance, love?" he asked as he began to move about in a manner that one could only assume was some form of dancing.

Giggling at the phenomena that is Finn, Rory agreed. She removed her jacket and flung it at her brother, "Hold this for me, Kevin. Let's go, Finn," she said as she led him out to the dance floor. The two were causing quite a spectacle. As Finn continued to gyrate wildly, although oddly enough in tune with the music, Rory did her best to keep up giggling uncontrollably all the while.

Kevin laughed light-heartedly as he watched Rory go off with Finn before returning to the girls at the table. Logan, on the other hand, stayed where he was and watched Rory with an entirely different kind of interest. The legs he had admired earlier, somehow, looked even better now. The removal of her jacket brought to view an expanse of skin, perfect alabaster skin, that Logan bet was smooth as silk. As she danced, her tank top began to ride up, exposing a hint of her midriff, just enough to make Logan's mind wander into places he knew it shouldn't be going. His eyes continued to roam over her body, traveling north, pausing to admire how nicely that tank top hugged her breasts, before landing on her face. That face…gone was the cherub-faced girl he knew and in her place was an absolutely stunning woman. _"God she's beautiful."_ As this thought crossed his mind, Rory's eyes locked on his and she smiled playfully at him before returning her attention to Finn. Logan couldn't help but smile.

"Damn who is that?" asked an annoying and all too familiar voice.

Logan turned to see Robert, Seth, Brandon and three other guys whose names he couldn't remember all with their eyes fixed on Rory. He knew it was Robert who spoke earlier and the thought of him checking out Rory caused Logan to involuntarily clench his fists. He never liked Robert but tolerated him because he was a good friend of Colin.

"Logan, do you know that girl dancing with Finn?" he asked again.

"Yup," Logan answered curtly.

"Well who is she?"

"None of your business, Robert."

"Come on, man. Who is she?"

When Logan didn't answer, Robert continued to pester him.

"Who is she? Is she Finn's? Or one of yours?" he asked snidely.

Before he realized what he was doing, his fist connected with Robert's jaw. Colin appeared from somewhere and held Logan back before he could hit Robert again.

"Logan, what are you doing?" asked Colin while trying to create some space between the two.

"He was being an ass, Colin."

Rubbing his jaw and glaring at Logan, Robert approached and yelled, "What the hell is your problem, Huntz?" He gestured toward the dance floor this time addressing Colin, "I just asked who the bimbo was dancing with Finn and hits me."

Realizing it was Rory he was referring to, Colin stepped between Logan and Robert and punched Robert in the stomach. Seth, Brandon and the other guys with Robert were confused about what was going on and thought it best to stay out of it. They were near the back of the pub so no one else seemed to notice what had just occurred. Wrenching forward, Robert tried to catch his breath as Kevin approached.

"What the hell is going on guys?"

Logan was the one who answered, "Robert here was being his usual charming self."

"These two are crazy, Kevin," defended Robert. He stood upright trying to ignore the pain in his jaw and even out his breathing. "I was just asking about the girl dancing with Finn and…"

"What about Rory?" asked Kevin.

"Rory?" asked Robert with a lascivious grin as he eyed Rory once more. "You know her?"

"Yeah…she's my little sister. What about her?"

Robert's eyes widened in surprise. No wonder Logan and Colin got so pissed. The hottie was Kevin's sister. He probably shouldn't have called her a bimbo. Afraid of what Kevin might do if Logan or Colin said anything, Robert took a few steps back before he said, "Oh…she's your sister?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing man," said Robert putting a little more distance between him and Kevin. "I was just asking who she was."

Taking a step forward and getting right in Robert's face, Logan menacingly said, "That's not exactly how I remember it."

Colin then stepped in between Logan and Robert. As pissed off as he was at Robert for what he said about Rory, he didn't want a brawl to break out. "Why don't we all calm down and have a drink. There's a party going on. I'm sure Robert here is sorry for being such an ass. Aren't you, Robert?"

"Yeah…sorry."

"What did you do?" asked Kevin.

Logan, still glaring at Robert tried to answer, "This ass called…"

Trying to keep the peace, Colin interrupted him and said, "He said something…inappropriate, about Rory."

Finally gasping what could have made both Logan and Colin angry enough to hit him, Kevin reached over and grabbed Robert by the collar. "What the hell did you say?"

Not wanting to get hit for a third time, Robert pleaded, "Sorry, Kevin. I swear I didn't know she was your sister. I wouldn't have said anything if I knew."

This answer did not seem to satisfy Kevin who looked ready to rip Robert's head off. Colin, with Seth's help, was able to separate the two. Being the voice of reason he always was in this crowd, Colin said, "Look, guys, we're in a bar full of pretty girls and there's a party going on. Why doesn't everyone relax and try to have a good time. Robert has already apologized for being an ass and he's already gotten hit…twice. So let's break it up. We're all friends remember?"

Robert watched Kevin intently, waiting to see what he would do. Kevin took a deep breath before taking a step back and nodding at Colin. He never like Robert either, but knew it wasn't a good idea to start a fight…at least not here. "Logan, let's get a drink."

He turned and walked away followed by Logan.

Colin stayed behind for a moment. He wanted to say something to his supposed friend Robert. "Say anything like that about Rory again and I won't stop Kevin or Logan from beating the shit out of you. In fact, I'll get in line." Colin then walked away in the same direction as his two friends.

Meanwhile, Kevin and Logan were headed toward the bar. "I hate that guy," said Kevin.

"Me too," agreed Logan.

"At least you got to hit him," he said with a smirk. "How's your hand?"

"Feels really good actually," replied a smiling Logan.

Kevin started to laugh as Colin caught up to them. "Glad to see you're in a better mood," he said slapping Kevin on the shoulder.

"Well I would be in an even better mood if you had let me punch that jerk," said Kevin. They reached the bar and he ordered for the three of them. "Hey, Steve. Three scotches."

Colin rolled his eyes and laughed. "Let it go, Kev. Logan and I already took care of it."

"All I'm saying is you could have waited another ten seconds before turning into the voice of reason," said Kevin. Steve then returned with their drinks and the three each claimed a tumbler of scotch.

"Don't worry about Robert, Kevin. He'll stay clear of you and Logan," said Colin as he took a sip of his drink.

"He better stay away from Rory too," declared Logan.

Kevin looked at Logan and then at Rory who was still dancing with Finn, both completely oblivious of everything that had just happened. He then looked around the room and took note of the number guys, many of who were his friends, whom were openly checking out his sister. He wasn't naïve enough to think Rory wouldn't be dating, after all she dated in London, but he knew he didn't want her dating a certain type of guy. Unfortunately, the bulk of they guys at this party were exactly that type of guy. He should know since he and his best friends were that type of guy, the non-commitment type. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to get Rory away from this party. "We need to get her out of here."

"What?" asked Colin.

"Rory. We need to get her out of here. Look at these guys," he said waving his arm across the room, "they're practically drooling. And I don't want her around guys like this, jerks like Robert."

Logan looked around the room. Robert wasn't the only one openly admiring Rory. Seth, Brandon and a few of their other friends were eying her as well, not to mention a dozen or so other guys at the party. Logan was about to agree with Kevin, but Colin, the voice of reason, spoke first.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kevin. Rory is going to Yale in the fall. She's going to meet all these guys eventually. Plus, pulling her out of here isn't gonna stop guys from hitting on her. Remember she's a big girl now. She can take care of herself. But if it'll make you feel better, we can talk to some of the guys here and…'discourage' any inappropriate behavior."

As much as they didn't want to admit it, Kevin and Logan knew he was right. Rory was 18 years old and an adult. Both knew that their lives would be a lot easier if Rory had stayed 14 years old, obviously for different reasons, but still. "You are annoyingly logical today," said Kevin. "You've obviously not had enough to drink yet." Knocking on the bar to get Steve's attention, "We need another scotch over here. And make it a double."

"I'll have one too," said Logan as he poured the remainder of his drink down his throat.

"Make that three, mate," said Finn as he approached the bar pulling Rory along with him.

"Oh and one for me," she added.

Kevin cocked an eyebrow at her, giving her a skeptical look, "You're not 21, Rory."

She laughed and pointed out, "Neither are any of you." She then turned her attention to Steve, "Hi there. I'm Rory," she said while offering him her hand.

He took her hand eagerly and with a smile. "I'm Steve."

"Steve," she cooed, "you'll make me a drink won't you?" she asked with a pout.

Steve knew she was far from 21, but it was a private party and he was under orders to serve all the guests. Taking that into account, along with the pout and the delivery of the request, there was no way he could say no. "Sweetheart, with that face, I'll make you anything you want."

Rory gave him a grateful smile. "Something sweet," she said and after receiving another look from Kevin she added, "but not too strong."

"Coming right up."

"Happy?" she asked Kevin.

He shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "I guess it would be hypocritical to lecture you about underage drinking?"

"Very hypocritical. Besides it was legal in London," she reminded him.

Steve returned promptly with a pink cocktail, "Here you go. A sweet, but not too strong drink for the famous brunette."

She gladly accepted her drink before asking, "I'm famous?"

"Yeah…the whole pub's been talking about you. Wondering who you are and how you know these four clowns," he said jerking his head toward Kevin, Logan, Colin and Finn.

"Really?" she asked surprised eagerly sipping her drink. It was good. She could hardly taste the alcohol.

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am. And rather than speculating like everyone else, I'm just gonna come right and ask. How do you know these clowns?"

"Well, I'm his younger sister," she explained pointing to Kevin, "and the other three treat me like I'm theirs too."

Steve smiled and sent a meaningful glance Logan's way. Logan gave him a pointed stare and shook his head ever so slightly sending a clear message that Steve should keep his mouth shut about Logan's previous comments. "Hayden's little sister?" he asked still looking at Logan. "This should be interesting."

"Why?" she asked innocently.

Steve chuckled before sending one last look at Logan. He shook his head at her and answered, "No reason. How do you like your drink?"

"It's good. Thank you."

"Logan what's taking you so long?" asked on of the blonds from earlier. The two were approaching the bar followed closely by the other girls that were at the table the boys abandoned. They had been enjoying having the boys' undivided attention up until Rory's arrival and didn't appreciate losing all four guys to one girl.

"Yeah," continued the other blond, "we've been waiting forever. We miss you."

At this point Rory turned toward the bar taking a healthy gulp of her cocktail. She was not in the mood to watch Logan with another girl…let alone with two. Now facing the bar, the jealous scowl on her face was visible only to Steve. The bartender looked from Logan, who looked none too happy about the return of the blonds, to the scowling Rory. "Oh boy. This **is** gonna be interesting," he muttered to himself. Grabbing a shaker, he topped of Rory's nearly empty glass and whispered so only she could hear, "Don't worry, he's not really interested."

"Huh?"

"In the Paris Hilton wannabe's. He's not really interested."

Realizing what he was getting at, Rory tried to defend herself, "Oh…I'm not…"

"Sure you're not, sweetie," he said with a wink. "Don't worry, I'll keep it to myself. Bartender client confidentiality."

After taking another long sip, Rory smiled and raised her glass to Steve in appreciation just as one of the other girls 'accidentally' bumped into her causing her to spill what was left of her drink. Steve rolled his eyes and gave Rory a sympathetic look before he started mixing more of her pink concoction. The girl, another blond, made an obvious effort to put her body between Rory and Kevin. She then placed a possessive arm on Kevin before saying in a not too quiet voice, "Kevin, let's go back to your room. We had so much fun there this afternoon. Let's go back now."

Rory couldn't help but laugh out loud causing Kevin's blond friend to turn and frown at her. The whole group, including Steve, watched the scene with interest. Rory smiled knowingly at both Kevin and Logan before asking, "The shower girl?"

Her brother's eyes widened in surprise and Logan burst out laughing, followed by Colin and Finn. The blond on Kevin's arm looked a little horrified and the other girls just looked confused. Kevin turned to Logan glaring at him before finally introducing Rory. "Stacey, this is my sister Rory. Rory, this is Stacey."

Rory smiled her picture perfect 'society smile' and extended her hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you," she said coolly.

Upon hearing Kevin introduce Rory as his sister, Stacey's entire attitude changed. "Your sister? Oh my gosh it's so nice to meet you," she gushed. Stacey ignored Rory's offered hand and hugged her instead. "I should have known you were related. You two look so much alike. I mean you're so pretty," she said obviously sucking up. "And I love what you're wearing. We should totally go shopping together."

"Uh…sure," she replied trying to contain her laughter. What was Kevin thinking? This girl was ridiculous and so fake, personality wise and from what Rory could tell after that hug, physically as well.

Rory was then introduced to the other girls who did not give her a warm reception. She was related to Kevin, which made her ok in Stacey's book, but they still saw her as competition.

"So Rory," said the girl on Finn's arm, "how long are you visiting for?"

Rory waited for Steve to refill her drink before turning to answer the question, "I'm home for the summer. And I'll actually be attending Yale in the fall." She took a sip of her drink and noticed it was a bit stronger than the last batch Steve made.

She sent him a grateful smile as he said, "Let me know when you need a refill."

The girls continued to pepper Rory with questions, about herself, about London, about whether she had a boyfriend, etc. Logan found he was actually relieved when she said she wasn't dating anyone. He recognized her society smile and knew the girls' questions were in no way an attempt to actually get to know her. He also knew Rory wasn't enjoying the line of questioning one bit. Wanting to separate her from the semi-hostile crowd while at the same time getting some alone time with her, he did the only logical thing.

"Hey, Ace," he said physically separating himself from the two blonds that had attached themselves to his arms, "come dance with me."

Rory looked at him with a mixture of surprise and relief. She then felt her drink being pried away from her fingers. Steve took her drink and said, "Go ahead and dance, sweetheart. I'll keep an eye on your drink." He then leaned in and whispered, "I'll make sure no one spits in it." He nodded his head toward the girls making her laugh as Logan led her away from the crowd.

With a hand on the small of her back, Logan steered her toward the dance floor, far away from the prying eyes of the two annoying blonds, Steve, and his friends. Making sure to pass the DJ on the way, Logan nodded at him and almost immediately, a slow song came on. He wrapped his arms around Rory, letting his hands slide to her lower back as she wrapped her hands around his neck. The two started moving with the music. Pulling her in close, but not too close, he inhaled her scent. _"She actually smells like candy. I bet her lips are as sweet. Oh God…don't go there. This is Rory. Kevin's sister Rory. Your friend since diapers Rory. You shouldn't be thinking about kissing her. Or picturing her naked. Or picturing kissing her while your both naked. STOP!"_

"Are you having fun?" he asked wanting to get a conversation going to keep himself from having dirty, dirty thoughts.

"Yeah…your friends are being so nice," she said sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize, at least not for their behavior."

"What else would I apologize for?"

"Oh I don't know," she mused. "Maybe you can apologize for making me stand outside arguing with a building-sized man to for over ten minutes."

Realization hit him. "I didn't put your name on the list."

"No you didn't."

He pulled back a bit and looked at her in the eye. Offering her his most sincere smile, he said, "Sorry, Ace. I got distracted."

"By which blond?" she asked with a playful smirk.

He laughed again, pulling her back to him, "What makes you think it was a girl that distracted me?"

"Just a guess."

"Well you're wrong. There was a lot to do this afternoon and as I explained to you earlier, Kevin was too busy to help."

"Shower Stacey," she stated simply making him laugh again.

"Yes, 'Shower Stacey.' your new best friend," he joked.

She laughed, starting to feel the effect of the cocktails she had earlier, and playfully smacked his arm. "Shut-up."

"Come on, Ace. She's not that bad."

"Logan, unless I get invited to a Dress-Like-A-Slut party, she and I will never go shopping together."

"Wow…would you believe that's actually the theme of next week's party?"

She laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah, so I'm picturing you in some see through lingerie and high heels." He wanted to take it back as soon as he said it. Logan had meant it to be a joke, a light-hearted joke between friends, but when he said it, the image of her wearing next to nothing and then absolutely nothing came into his mind turning him on instantly.

Rory couldn't believe he had just said that. She felt him tense and when she pulled back intent on glaring at him, she was shocked at the sight before her. "Oh my God, Logan, are you blushing?" she teased.

He was. He was completely embarrassed about making that comment. And even more embarrassed about how his body reacted after he made that comment. He didn't know what to say so he kept his mouth shut hoping she would let it go and pretend it didn't happen.

Fat chance of that happening. After six years of turning beet red at the mere mention of Logan, Rory was not letting this go. "Oh my God, you are. Logan Huntzberger is actually blushing. I didn't think you were physically capable of doing that." She laughed out loud.

"Laugh it up, Ace. Here I am, worried that what I said would embarrass you, and you're making fun of me."

She continued to laugh. "I can't help it. I've know you 18 years and I've never seen you blush. Never even seen you come close to blushing. And now, here you are, red as a lobster because you pictured me naked."

"I did not picture you naked," he vehemently denied.

"Liar! You so did!" she declared amid a fit of giggles.

"I did not," he denied again although he was laughing by now.

"Oh that's pathetic. Just admit it, Logan. Just admit you had a naughty thought about me," said a smiling Rory. She couldn't believe this was happening. It may be the alcohol talking, but regardless, she couldn't believe she was actually pursuing this conversation. She couldn't believe she wasn't at all embarrassed about it. What's more, she couldn't believe Logan actually had a dirty thought about her.

Logan couldn't believe he was having this conversation, and with Rory of all people. Yes, he had a lustful thought about her. Frankly, he had been having them all night. But he wasn't about to tell her, or anyone else, that. "You are enjoying this way too much, Ace." Not wanting to look her in her eyes at the moment, he pulled her back into him. This was a really bad move on his part.

Rory took this as a challenge. No way she was leaving without a confession. Feeling a bit bolder, she stepped further into Logan's embrace and leaned her body into his. She smiled at herself when she heard him groan. Rory then started massaging the back of Logan's neck and in a seductive purr that would have made Catwoman jealous, she whispered, "Just admit it, Logan."

Logan felt his body temperature soar. What was she doing to him? Here he was trying to be a gentleman, maintaining a respectable distance, despite how attracted he was to her, and she's pressing up against him. He could feel her breasts against his chest and he wanted nothing more than to find the nearest dark corner and do unspeakable things to her. If it was any other girl, he would have already done so, but it was Rory and he was determined not to give in. However, he wasn't sure how long he could hold out if she kept this up.

"Admit it, Logan," she whispered again. He could feel her breath on his neck and he was slowly losing his mind.

Realizing she wasn't giving up until he admitted he had fantasized about her, he decided it was probably best to grant her that small victory. Pulling back, he looked into her beautiful face, and then locked eyes with her. She was smiling up at him with obvious amusement. But he saw more than just amusement there. He saw lust. He was willing to admit his attraction to her, but if he did, she was going to admit hers as well. Their initial hug earlier that evening wasn't one sided. She threw herself into his arms and while he was happy to have her there, she wasn't the one that broke contact, he did. She was as attracted to him as he was to her.

Letting his fingers wander over the gap between her tank top and her skirt, he started tracing circles on the bare skin of her lower back. He smiled at her reaction. He could practically feel her purr. "I'll admit I pictured you naked, if you admit that you loved that I pictured you naked," he whispered huskily in her ear.

Surprised at how he turned the situation around, but not willing to admit defeat, Rory leaned into him even more, moving her face until it was barely an in inch away from his. "You first," she whispered.

He was impressed. Not only did she not back down, she actually took it a step further. Not thinking clearly about where they were, he let one of his hands wander up her back. He watched, mesmerized, as she involuntarily closed her eyes as his hand made contact with the skin on her neck. "Fine," he relented, "I admit I pictured you naked."

She smiled victoriously at him. "And I admit, that I liked that you pictured me naked." These words were said without either of the two breaking eye contact. They continued to stare at each other until the song changed to a fast dance mix. With that the two stopped dancing and silently headed back toward the bar. They rejoined the group and Rory immediately reclaimed her drink and began listening story being told by an animated Finn.

Logan was surprised but amused at the predicament he found himself in. Somehow during the course of one slow dance he had started some sort of game with Rory. He loved games, and while he knew she scored first, he had gotten her to admit she was pleased with his attraction to her. In his mind, her admission evened the score. Not one to lose, Logan, after getting himself another scotch, stood directly behind Rory and once again started tracing circles on her lower back. They were facing the group so no one could see what he was doing. Initially, she tensed, surprised he would do this while four feet away from his friends…one of which was her brother. But intent on appearing cool, Rory, while enjoying the attention, did not acknowledge him or his actions. Logan smiled, _"Impressive," _he thought. _"That will make this more fun." _Taking a sip of his drink, he leaned in so his lips were just behind her ear, and raised the stakes. In a husky whisper audible only to her in the crowded pub he spoke for the first time since leaving the dance floor. "And Ace, in case you were wondering, when I was picturing you earlier," he paused making sure he had her undivided attention, "you looked really good." He paused again, pulling back slightly to see her reaction before adding, "without your clothes on."

The cool resolve she had suddenly disappeared. She looked up at him with widened eyes, her face a bight red. Smirking at her reaction, Logan removed his hand from her lower back and he swore he saw her wince at the loss of his touch. Leaning back he took a sip of his drink and smiled broadly at her. Judging from the look on her face, he was now definitely ahead by one. Rory, still blushing, looked away from him and tried to focus on Finn's story.

Logan snuck a peek at his watch and realized it was just after eleven. It was going to be a long night, but he was having more fun than he'd had in a long time. Rory hadn't even been back 24 hours yet and she was already wreaking havoc in his world. Having Rory around would certainly make his life more interesting. Leaning back against the bar, he grinned as he wondered what her next move would be. As Finn finished his story, the group laughed and she finally turned to face him. He could tell she was struggling to come up with something to say. It was then that he raised his glass to her and uttered three words he hoped he wouldn't come to regret.

"Game on, Ace."


	7. Game On

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7 – Game On

Rory stared back at him completely bewildered. _"Game on? Did he actually just say that?" _she asked herself. She looked at him intently, carefully studying the expression on his face. He was serious. Or drunk. Either way she wasn't sure how to react. _"Game on? What does that even mean?"_

The group headed back to the table and Logan made sure to put as much distance as possible between himself and the pesky blonds. The two looked pleased when he pulled out both of their chairs. However, their smiles quickly became frowns when Logan seated himself on the opposite side of the large table. Those frowns became scowls when he insisted that Rory sit in the seat closest to him, "Sit here, Ace. I want to hear all about London."

Rory was having fun, more fun than she'd had since... She didn't want to think about London…more particularly anyone that London reminded her of. She felt happier than she had in a long time and she didn't want to ruin that. Gladly taking the seat next to Logan, she tried to direct the conversation away from London. "London? There's not much to tell. Let's see…school, studying, internship, studying, school paper, studying, lots of homework, studying, studying…..oh and studying."

Kevin, Logan, Colin and Finn laughed. The rest of table smiled politely, eager to get the conversation off Rory. All of the other girls there were beyond annoyed that Rory was the center of attention.

"So did you study a lot?" asked Colin smiling.

"Some," she replied smiling back at him.

"Well you don't get to be valedictorian by not studying," said Kevin, his eyes brimming with pride as he smiled at his sister.

"Valedictorian? Wow, Ace! Impressive, but then again I'm not surprised."

"Why?" snapped one of the blonds. She was literally seething with envy.

Logan only glanced at her briefly before returning his gaze to Rory. "Ace here is as smart as they come. Absolutely brilliant. She'll put us all to shame when she starts at Yale."

Rory smiled and nervously bit her lip at his compliment. He was trying to make her blush again and she was not going to let it happen. He wanted to play? Well game on. "Thanks, Logan," she said calmly as her hand made contact with his knee under the table. She felt him tense momentarily but he managed to keep his face from visibly reacting. "So, how were your finals, Kevin?" she asked turning her attention to her brother while she continued to move her hand which was now gently massaging his thigh.

Logan tried to keep his breathing even. _"Her hand is on my thigh. Holy shit! She's talking to her brother and her hand is on my thigh. Try to relax." _Logan could feel himself getting hard. This was not good. _"Relax. Relax. Relax. Don't give anything away. That will only make this worse. How could this be worse? Well…her hand could NOT be on my thigh. Yeah, that would definitely be worse." _That thought made Logan smile to himself. She was listening to her brother go on about his classes and seemed to be paying attention. Leaning in he whispered in her ear, "What do you think you're doing, Ace? Are you trying to kill me?"

Rory responded by moving her hand further up is thigh and slightly inward. She chuckled lightly when he inhaled sharply. Turning to face him, she innocently asked, "Are you ok, Logan?"

Giving her a pointed stare, he smiled and in a somewhat strained voice replied, "Fine, Ace. I'm great actually." With that he turned his attention to Kevin. "So, Kevin, what are we doing for your birthday next week?" he asked as his hand lightly brushed the surface of her thigh. The hand she had on him stopped moving for a second, surprised at his action, before proceeding with even greater fervor. Her hand was now only inches away from his hardening cock, and Logan was finding it more and more difficult to remain composed. As Kevin, Colin, and Finn discussed possible birthday plans, Logan tried to ignore the sensations Rory was causing and let his own hand explore the bare skin of her left thigh. Sending a silent prayer of thanks that she had decided to wear a skirt tonight, he began caressing her soft skin. At that point he wasn't sure who was more affected. Having his hand on her leg was turning him on even more. Her skin was as smooth and perfect as he imagined it would be. Logan wondered how high she'd let his hand wander before she stopped him. He smiled when she reached for her drink and poured the entire contents of the glass down her throat.

"Can I get you a refill?" asked a new voice.

Looking up, Logan saw it was one of the guys from earlier, Brandon. Rory gave him a questioning look. Distracted from the action underneath the table, she wasn't quite sure the new face was actually addressing her.

"I'm Brandon," he said.

Ok yeah, he was definitely talking to her. "Nice to meet you," she smiled politely. "I'm Rory."

"Rory. That's pretty."

Logan wanted to laugh but masked it with a cough. _"Was this guy kidding? 'That's pretty?' How lame are you, Brandon?" _Brandon was actually a friend of his. The two had several classes together and Brandon, like many of the guests, was a member of the Life and Death Brigade. Logan always thought he was a pretty good guy…until now. Right now he hated him.

Rory smiled and thanked Brandon for the compliment while giving Logan's thigh a playful squeeze. "I appreciate the offer," she answered referring to his offer to refill her drink, "but I think I've had enough for tonight."

Not looking at all discouraged, Brandon continued, "Well how about a dance then?"

"Not right now," she answered giving him a friendly smile. "I think Finn wore me out earlier. I still haven't completely recovered."

"It happens a lot, love," piped in Finn. "I am a remarkable dancer and my stamina is legendary," he declared.

"Oh come on, one dance?" he pleaded.

"I don't think so."

"Come on. The night's young, what's one little dance? One quick dance?"

Logan was getting more annoyed by the second. Couldn't he see she wasn't interested? He was about to intervene, but Kevin spoke first.

"Hey, Rory, can you get me another drink?" he asked.

"What?"

"And ask Steve to send over another pitcher for Finn." Kevin gave her a meaningful look letting her know she shouldn't question what he was asking her to do.

Understanding, Rory nodded at her brother and reluctantly removed her hand from Logan. "Sure," she said picking up his glass as she stood. "I'll be right back." Rory made eye contact with Logan who smiled reassuringly at her before she walked away. Brandon was about to follow her to the bar but was stopped by Kevin's voice.

"Stick around, Brandon," he ordered.

Turning back to face Kevin, he asked, "What's up, Hayden?"

Kevin didn't answer him, but instead looked over at the table of guys where Brandon was sitting. "Hey, guys, come over here." When the four other guys occupying that table were gathered, Kevin sat up straight and spoke. "I just wanted to make one thing clear. That girl over there," he pointed at Rory, who was having a lively conversation with Steve, "is my little sister Rory. I'm sure you've all noticed her by now. In fact, don't even try to deny it because I've been watching you notice her all night." Speaking slowly, he continued, "Just so we're clear. She is…totally…completely…and utterly…off limits…to all of you. Do you understand?" he asked addressing all of them, but giving Brandon a harsh look.

The boys nodded in agreement. Kevin was usually such a nice guy. They had never seen him look quite so menacing, but hey, she was sister and while they didn't like the fact that none of them could pursue the gorgeous brunette, they really couldn't blame him for being protective. Not to mention the fact that by now, news of both Logan and Colin punching Robert because of her had already made its way through the party. The new girl was beautiful, but she wasn't worth angering four of Yale's most power students.

"Good," said Kevin. "Do me a favor and spread that around."

The group of guys headed back to their table as Rory approached with Kevin's drink. "Here you go," she said placing the tumbler in front of him. "Steve will be around soon with your pitcher, Finn."

"Thanks, love."

Returning to her seat next to Logan, Rory leaned against him and whispered, "What'd I miss?"

Finding her hand under the table, Logan laced their fingers before answering. "Well your brother basically scared poor Brandon away…along with every other guy that may have hit on you tonight."

"Really?"

"Yup…looks like you're stuck with me for the night, Ace." He squeezed her hand and was surprised at good it felt. Having his hand on her thigh was fun, not to mention a huge turn on, but having her hand in his felt even better. Somehow it felt more intimate.

"Poor me," she whispered with a smile.

Kevin and Finn were engaged in conversations with their chosen bedmates of the evening. That, combined with the amount of alcohol both had already consumed, may have made them oblivious to the fact that Logan was currently ignoring his two blonds in favor of Rory, but Colin noticed. He also noticed the subtle glances Logan and Rory had been giving each other since they returned from their dance. An ugly thought crossed his mind that he was trying desperately to rationalize away. _"Logan's not stupid. He would never go after Rory. She's practically our sister…except she's not. He can't be interested in her. There's no way he's interested in her. But why is he sitting so close to her? Well I guess it is pretty loud in here. And if they're talking, he'd have to get pretty close to her. But why is he looking at her like that? And I know that look. Oh shit! Logan! Shit! Shit! Shit!" _Colin finished his drink in one long gulp. _"I must be hallucinating. I have to be hallucinating. Please God let me be hallucinating." _It was then that he noticed a small smile that Rory granted him as she whispered something to him. Then it hit him. _"Holy Shit! Why is she looking at him like that? This is not good. This is not good. This is beyond bad. This can only end in disaster. I need more alcohol." _

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Colin trying to interrupt whatever it was that may have been going on between them, which hopefully was nothing but an innocent conversation.

Logan and Rory turned their attention away from each other and faced the group. "Logan was just filling me in on the friendly chat Kevin had with Brandon and some of the other boys at this party. Thanks a lot," Rory said sarcastically. Although she was very happy he had done it, she was not going to let him know that. Plus, if she played this right, she may be able to score some alone time with Logan.

"Rory…"

"Don't start, Kevin. I appreciate the concern, but for future reference, I can take care of myself. If there's a problem, I'll let you know. But from now on, unless I ask, please don't get involved."

"Fair enough," he relented, not in the mood to argue with her or explain why he had to do what he did.

"I need some air," she announced to the group. Downing what was left of Logan's drink, hoping he would get the message, Rory turned to Kevin and said, "I'll be back, Kevin. I'm just gonna go outside for a minute." Without waiting for a response she turned and headed for the exit.

Logan wasn't expecting her to take off. He missed the physical contact already and was very eager to pick up where they had left off. As he watched Rory's retreating back, he suddenly realized she wanted him to follow her. After all, they could hardly continue with whatever it was they were doing in front of Kevin, Colin and Finn, not to mention the brigade of bimbos following them around. Logan turned to face Kevin, who was also watching Rory, a look of concern on his face. "I'll keep an eye on her," said Logan to Kevin.

"Thanks, man," said Kevin with relief. He didn't want Rory wandering around by herself at this party and having Logan around to look after her was comforting. He handed Logan Rory's jacket as he said, "I'd go myself, but she'd just get mad and accuse me of hovering."

Taking the jacket, Logan smiled and said to Kevin, "Happy to hover for you." He heard a slight chuckle as a smirking Steve arrived with Finn's pitcher. "Shut-up," he snapped with a smirk of his own as he left to find Rory. Last he saw, she was headed in the direction of one of the exits, the one that led to the back alley.

Meanwhile, Colin sat back and watched Logan follow Rory away from the table. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but there was obviously some attraction between the two. And it seems no one noticed but him. _"This wouldn't have happened if I'd been as drunk as Kevin and Finn. I wouldn't have noticed either. But I did and now what am I going to do? Nothing. I'm going to do nothing. I am staying out of this. They're both adults. And hey…I could be wrong. It could be nothing. I need a drink." _

"Let's go to the bar, Finn," said Colin. "I'm not nearly drunk enough. I need more alcohol."

Finn turned to him looking confused. "I'm sorry, mate, have we met?"

Logan made his way through the pub grateful for the alcohol induced buzz he was feeling. Had he been more sober, he would have felt a tiny bit guilty about letting Kevin believe he was following Rory to keep an eye on her. When really what he wanted to do was have his hands, not to mention his mouth, on every inch of her body. Finally making his way to the back exit, he ran a hand trough his hair and took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Rory was leaning against the wall and looking right at him, as if she knew it would be him, as if she was expecting him.

"Hi," she said smiling at him.

Logan walked up to her and braced the hand holding her jacket against the wall behind her. She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer to her. There faces were now only inches apart. "Hi'" he said back not breaking eye contact.

Rory continued to look up at him. She could feel the warmth of his body though his clothes. As if they had a mind of her own, her hands untucked his shirt and made contact with the skin on his back. She let her hands explore his smooth, toned back, all the while not looking away from his eyes. She could hear his breathing get heavier and see his eyes darken with lust. "What are we doing?" she asked him.

The question surprised him. What were they doing? "I don't know," he answered truthfully. "But I know I don't want to stop. Whatever this is." His free hand gripped her wrist before moving up her arm. He felt her shiver as his hand traveled past her shoulder, touching her neck, then cupping her face. "Do you want to stop?"

"And let you win," she said with a devilish smirk, "never. Game on remember?"

He grinned and began moving his thumb back and forth across her cheek. "You're so different from how I remember you," he whispered.

It was getting harder and harder to concentrate. A combination of his proximity, the smell of his cologne, that fact that his hand was touching her face, and the three pink cocktails she'd inhaled in the past hour, were making it very difficult to think clearly. "A lot can happen in four years," she said absentmindedly.

"Still though."

"Are you disappointed?" she asked her brow furrowing slightly. "In me? In how I turned out?"

"No," she replied shaking his head. "Not at all. You're…amazing. I always thought you were amazing, Ace. Smart, funny, sweetest girl in the world. But now…I don't know. You just seem a lot more comfortable in your skin," he stated as he continued to stroke that skin. His free hand moved from the wall and despite the fact that he was still holding her jacket, he used that hand to grip her hip and pulled her even closer to him. "That's what's so different about you. You're a lot more…confident. And trust me, Ace, confidence is very sexy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he assured her.

"More confident huh? Is that…all that's different about me?" she asked with a pout, her intent clear.

"No," he answered with a chuckle. Her coquettishness was such a turn on. "That's definitely not the only thing different about you. Believe me, Ace. My life would be far less complicated right now if you weren't so beautiful."

Smiling up at him, she asked, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Using the hand on her face, Logan tilted her head up slightly and whispered inches from her lips, "I thought I made that clear earlier, Ace."

Rory nervously bit her lip, a move that shifted Logan's gaze from her eyes to her mouth. _"Kiss me," _she thought. _"Please kiss me. Please, please, please kiss me now." _

There were so many reasons why he shouldn't close the gap between their lips, but at that very moment Logan could not remember, nor did he care to remember, any of those reasons. All he could think about was the beautiful, smart, funny girl in his arms. Watching her eyes intently, Logan let his lips lightly brush against hers. It was barely a kiss but it sent a shock through his system. And based on the look on Rory's face, she felt it too. She surprised him by making the next move. Pushing herself up on her toes, she pulled him in for a soft gentle kiss, the kiss she had fantasized about since she was 12 years old. She didn't picture it happening in an alley behind a pub, but it was with Logan. And it was perfect.

Logan's heart pounded in his chest. Who would have thought that one kiss could have that kind of effect on him. Pulling her body flush against his, Logan began kissing her with more passion than he ever felt before…for any girl. He was shocked at the intensity he was feeling. When he felt her tongue lick his lips he nearly lost control. Maneuvering her so her back was against the wall, he dropped her jacket, as his hands began roaming her body.

Bracing herself against the wall, Rory deepened the kiss. His tongue was massaging hers and despite the intensity of the kiss, it was surprisingly gentle and slow. Logan was taking his time. He wanted this kiss to be perfect.

After several minutes of sheer bliss, Logan pulled back, more due to lack of oxygen than actually wanting to end the kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers and the two tried to gain control of their breathing. "Wow, Ace. That was…that was…"

"Perfect?" she offered her eyes still shut.

"Yeah…it was perfect," he whispered, kissing tip of her nose.

"You wanna try it again?" she asked coyly, finally opening her eyes.

"Absolutely," he replied as he crashed his lips against hers. This kiss had all the intensity of the previous one, but was far less gentle. Her hands were still on his back, under his shirt, gripping his bare skin. His hands were everywhere. He wanted to touch every inch of her. The moaned she emitted when his tongue met hers instantly made Logan hard. It was the sexiest sound he'd ever heard.

Minutes passed, but neither one noticed. Rory couldn't believe how her body was reacting to him. Sure it was Logan, and she knew kissing Logan would be amazing, but she didn't expect this. She pushed herself against him, wanting to be as close to his body as humanly possible. She could feel him getting harder and rather than pulling away like she knew she should have (they were in an alley after all) she began moving rhythmically against his crotch. He groaned as she moved against him. His hands slid down to grab her ass, squeezing it gently as he rubbed against her, making sure she felt every inch of him. Rory moaned into his mouth and her hands curled, leaving tiny scratch marks on his back.

"Oh my God, Ace. You are trying to kill me," he whispered huskily against her mouth as he started kissing her again. One of his hands began moving upward making its way under her top, caressing the skin of her back. Just then the gentle sounds of their kisses and moans were broken by the piercing ring of Logan's cell phone.

"Shit," he muttered pulling back from an equally frustrated Rory. Sighing, he pulled his phone out from his pocket. After looking at the caller ID, he flipped it open and in as relaxed a voice as he could muster said, "Hello?"

"Logan." It was Kevin. "Did you find Rory?"

Rory still had her arms wrapped around his waist and was now placing small open mouth kisses on his neck. Resisting the urge to moan as he felt her tongue against his rapidly beating pulse, he answered, "Yeah, Kev, I found her. We're outside…getting some air." "_OK, technically I'm not lying. We are outside…and there's air out here. So what if I was making out with your sister. So what if she's sucking on my neck right now. I'm not doing anything wrong. Oh God I'm a horrible person."_

"Come back inside. Stacey wants to get going and I want to say bye to Rory before I leave."

"Uh…sure, Kevin. We'll be right there," he said hanging up the phone. As soon as he did, her lips were on his and the two were engaged in another passionate kiss. His brain was telling him to stop, but his body wasn't cooperating. After a few more minutes, he reluctantly tore himself away. "I'm sorry, but we have to stop." She kisses him. "You're brother's getting ready to leave." He kisses her. "He wants to talk to you before he goes. And I promised to…" They kiss each other. "…bring you back inside."

Breathing heavily she agreed, "Ok. Just one more kiss?"

"Absolutely," he replied pulling her in for one more knee weakening kiss. Logan painfully pulled away after a few seconds and gritted his teeth. "Um…ok. We should probably go back inside now."

Rory started straightening her clothes and ran a hand through her hair. "Do I look ok?"

Her hair was in complete disarray, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen. Logan had never seen anyone look so sexy. "You look incredible," he answered running a hand through her hair. "You look like you've just spent the last half hour in a dark alley making out with some hot guy."

"I'm sorry did you just call yourself a 'hot guy'?" she asked immediately lightening the mood.

Logan chuckled and began straightening his own clothes. He tucked his shirt back in and ran a hand through his already tousled hair. "What would you call me?" he asked with a smirk.

God she missed that smirk. "Hot? Maybe. Conceited? Definitely." Laughing at the look on his face, she picked her jacket up off the ground, and pulled her lip gloss out of the pocket.

"Conceited? Come on, Ace. That's not nice."

"But it's true," she replied dryly. "You're way too cocky, Logan?

Pulling her close he whispered, "Just a couple of minutes ago you were enjoying that cockiness, Ace…every inch of it."

Blushing furiously, Rory playfully pushed him away, but not before giving him a sexy smile of her own. After re-applying her lip gloss and putting her jacket on, she definitely looked more presentable. "Better?"

She was glowing. "You look gorgeous, Ace," he told her tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," she said smiling before bracing her hands on his chest and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "That was the last one I promise."

"Please don't make that promise," he begged. There was no way this was over. He had to kiss her again…and soon.

She smiled brightly, understanding his meaning. "That was the last one for right now," she corrected.

"Much better," he said with a smirk. With his hand on the small of her back, Logan opened the door and led her back to the table and her waiting brother.

"Finally," said Kevin getting out of his seat. "I called you ten minutes ago. What the hell took so long?"

Logan suddenly came crashing back to reality. Rory may be amazingly smart, funny and beautiful, not to mention painfully sexy, but she was still Kevin's sister…his best friend's little sister. He suddenly started to feel guilty…about his feelings for her…and about what he was just doing to her. If there was an official best friend rule book, Logan was sure going after your best friend's little sister would be a 'Don't.'

"I was feeling a little nauseous," she lied. "But the fresh air helped. Logan thought we should stay outside until the dizziness went away."

"Oh," he said looking concerned, thinking it was the alcohol she had consumed. "Are you ok? I told you not to drink too much."

"I'm fine, Kevin. It's just been a really long day. I'm tired and it's pretty stuffy in here. I should probably head home soon. I'm fine. I swear." She smiled trying to reassure him. _"I'm a horrible person. He's really worried about me and I'm lying to him. Well what should I tell him? 'Sorry we took so long but Logan and I were too busy making out to notice the time.' Yeah that would go over well. I may be lying, but I'm doing it for his own good. It's better that he doesn't know about…whatever this thing with Logan is."_

"Ok. I'm gonna take Stacey home. I wanted to say bye before I left. You're not driving are you?"

"No license."

"Right, I forgot."

"Dad hired a car for the night."

"Good. I'll call you tomorrow." He kissed the top of her head and hugged her briefly. "Logan, thanks for taking care of her. I know it's probably not how you wanted to spend your night, but I appreciate it. I owe you one, buddy." Logan felt like dirt.

"Uh…no problem. Glad I could help."

"But Rory's probably gonna be heading home soon and I'm spending the night at Stacey's so the dorm's yours for the night. Enjoy," said Kevin with a smirk. Kevin fully expected Logan to end the night with one of the blonds from earlier. After all, he was Logan Huntzberger, and Logan never left a party alone.

"Uh…thanks. You too." He watched Kevin go off with Stacey._ "I'm scum. I just lied to my best friend. I've never lied to Kevin before. What's worse is the fact that given the opportunity, I know I'd do the exact same thing. What kind of a friend am I? How could I do this? Why am I doing this?" _he asked himself.

His eyes met Rory's and then she smiled at him. _"Oh yeah. That's why."_ Logan knew he shouldn't have let things go this far. He knew he probably shouldn't let things go any further.

"Do you want a ride back to your dorm?" she asked nervously biting her lip.

"Absolutely."

"Let's go," she said smiling.

He followed her out to the waiting limo, grabbing her hand the moment they were away from prying eyes. As soon as the car door closed, Logan gave the driver directions to his dorm, but told the man in no uncertain terms to take a long scenic route. He then pulled Rory toward him and kissed her deeply. Rory responded by straddling his lap and kissing him back with incredible intensity.

"_Oh yeah," _thought Logan as he pushed Rory's jacket off her shoulders. _"I'm going straight to hell."_


	8. Nouns, Adjectives and Adverbs

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8 – Nouns, Adjectives and Adverbs

Logan heard Rory's jacket hit the limo floor and he moved his mouth away from her lips and onto her neck. His mouth found her pulse and sucked gently.

"Logan…" she moaned tilting her head back to give him better access to her neck. Meanwhile his hands tried to pull her towards him. Rory had one knee on either side of him, but deliberately kept from making contact with his lap. She knew he wanted her to grind against his hardening cock, but she wanted to tease him a little first. Plus, she had every intention of winning their little game. And from the looks of things, it would be a pretty easy victory. She felt his hands run up and down the back of her thighs just flirting with the hem of her skirt. Again he gently tried to pull her into his lap but she continued to resist.

Logan never knew anything could feel this good. The bare skin of her thighs felt like heaven on earth. The skin on her neck was even sweeter than he imagined. And the way she moaned his name almost made him cum without her even touching him. He was trying to pull her into his lap hoping to relieve some of the pressure his cock was under, but she resisted. And he didn't want to push. Besides having her like this, was more than enough, more than he ever dreamed.

Rory ran her hands through his hair as he continued kissing her neck. Never in her wildest dreams did she think the night would end this way, in the back seat of a limo with Logan. He felt so incredible. The way he kissed her…the way he touched her…and the way he looked at her. No one has ever looked at her like that before…like she was the only human being in the universe.

Logan pulled away from her neck knowing if he lingered there any longer he would leave a mark. And while he would have loved nothing more than to mark her perfect white skin, marking her as his, he knew she'd have a hell of a time hiding it, let alone explaining it. His lips found hers again and she opened her mouth to him instantly. He felt her tongue sweep into his mouth and he couldn't stop himself from moaning.

The sound of Logan's moan was more than Rory could bear. She lowered herself onto his lap grinding her hips against him for a few seconds before pulling away despite Logan's effort to keep her there. He groaned first in pleasure and then in frustration.

She giggled at his frustration. "Are you ok?" she asked innocently between kisses.

"I knew you were trying to kill me, Ace," he murmured in response. He felt her smile against his lips.

"If you die, does that mean I win?" she asked. However, she didn't let him answer. Instead, she gave him a hot passion filled kiss that left him completely breathless.

Logan's heart was racing and he was struggling to catch his breath. His mind finally caught up to what she had been doing this whole time. "Win? I don't think so, Ace. I don't like to lose."

"But don't you want me to win?" she asked while lowering her body once more, letting herself momentarily push against his crotch. She watched his eyes close, reveling in the sensations she caused. "Say I win," she whispered.

At this point, Logan was so hard it hurt. He had been with more than his fair share of girls, but none of them had been able to excite him this much. He couldn't remember ever being this turned on. "I can't do that, Ace." As much as he wanted to give into her, it just wasn't in his nature to lose.

She smiled before kissing passionately him once more. "Say I win," she whispered again.

"No," he answered weakly.

She smiled at him again. "Say I win, Logan, and I'll give you a prize."

"A prize?" he asked, giving her a devilish smile.

"Yeah."

"What kind of prize?"

"You'll see," she replied. "All you have to do is say it." She began slowly unbuttoning his shirt, letting her flingers graze the bare skin of his chest. When she reached the last button, she bent down and placed a soft kiss on his beautiful chiseled chest before pushing the shirt off his shoulders. She looked at him, half naked, his eyes blind with lust…for her. Rory felt a throbbing between her legs. She had never been so turned on. "Say," she kisses him. "I," she kisses him harder. "Win," she kisses him again, even harder than before, and this time rubbing her body against his bare chest.

Logan was literally dizzy with want. "_To hell with winning," _he told himself. _"I'll say whatever she wants me to say."_ Besides, if he was right, admitting defeat would be very satisfying. "Ok, Ace. I surrender. You win."

Rory smiled and gently kissed his lips. "Say it again," she whispered against his lips.

The look on her face was incredible. He was completely mesmerized. "You win, Ace," he repeated grazing his lips against hers. "You win. Now," he kissed her, "I want my prize."

She giggled lightly as she placed a tender kiss on his lips. "Close your eyes."

Logan smiled. He took one long, lingering look at her trying to memorize exactly how she looked at the moment. Smiling still, he obeyed.

"And keep them closed," she whispered. "Promise you won't open them until I say it's ok. Promise me, Logan."

"I promise, Ace."

Rory looked at him. His eyes were shut. The expression on his face was a mixture of anticipation and excitement. He was so beautiful. Everything about this night had been like a dream…seeing Kevin and her parents, finally being home, having Logan say she was beautiful, kissing him, their perfect kiss, and now this. Tonight was her night, karma's way of repaying her for what happened her last few weeks in London. Tonight she was going to live out a fantasy. Rory moved Logan's hands off her and placed them at his sides. Then, before she could talk herself out of it, she pulled her tank top over her head. She looked over at him to make sure he wasn't peaking before removing her strapless bra as well. "Don't open your eyes," she whispered as she settled herself onto his lap.

Logan groaned at the contact. "I'll keep them closed, Ace. I promise." She moved further into his lap and her center made contact with his crotch. _"Finally,"_ he thought. He felt her grab both of his hands and lace their fingers together. Then he felt her lips brush his gently.

"Keep your eyes closed," she commanded.

"I will, Ace. I promise." Logan had no intention of opening his eyes. This was too incredible. He couldn't see her, but he could hear her, smell her, and feel her. It was so amazing…and completely erotic. She began kissing him, gently at first. When she opened her mouth to him allowing him to deepen the kiss, she unlaced their fingers and released his hands. Logan's hands found her waist and made contact with the bare skin of her lower back. They continued to kiss each other passionately and he slowly moved his hands further and further up. It then occurred to him that his hands were midway up her back and he had yet to make contact with the hem of her shirt. He quickly ran both his hands all over the skin of her back. No shirt. _"Oh my God," _he thought.

"Keep your eyes closed," she whispered into his mouth.

Logan nodded in response because he couldn't come up with anything to say. His mind went blank when he realized she had taken her top off. Deepening the kiss even more he pulled her toward him and was rewarded with the feeling of her naked breasts against his bare chest. "Oh my God, Ace."

Rory only moaned in response as she continued to kiss him feverishly. She then began rocking back and forth…her chest rubbing against his, her center grinding against his rock hard erection. It was mind blowing, better than anything she had ever experience.

Logan struggled to keep his promise. He wanted to open his eyes, not only to look at the soft, curvaceous body that was pushing against him, but also to see the expression on her beautiful face. He could hear her breathing heavily. The soft moans she was emitting let him know she was enjoying herself as much as he was, and he could only imagine how glorious his Ace looked at that moment. He let his hands wander first to the hem of her denim miniskirt then underneath it. _"Wow…a thong. My kind of girl." _His hands began to caress her ass, squeezing it gently and making her moan. Pushing her skirt up all the way, he pulled her in even closer so that the only thing separating her core from his cock was the lace of her panties and the material of his pants and boxers. With his hands on her hips and his eyes still closed, Logan began guiding her center up and down the length of his erection.

"Oh God…" she panted. "Logan…" Rory felt like she was on fire. She could feel the contours of his cock through her panties. He was so hard. He felt so good. She began to feel the wonderful pressure of a building orgasm and so started grinding even harder against his length.

Logan had been holding back for quite some time, but he knew he had to cum soon. The feel of her breasts against him had almost done him in. Now, not only were their chests rubbing together, but their crotches as well. He was ready to explode. He could tell she was close without even seeing her face. Her heavy moaning and panting gave her away, not to mention the increased speed of her movements. He squeezed his eyes shut determined not to break his promise to her. Besides, not being able to see her seemed to heighten his other senses because what he was feeling was beyond anything he had ever experienced before.

"Logan!" she screamed as she continued to thrust harder and harder against his cock. She was pressed up against him, her arms wrapped around him, holding on for dear life. Then suddenly, she felt nothing but bliss, sheer bliss. Her orgasm was so perfect it sent shock waves throughout her body. She screamed his name again.

The sounds of her pleasure and the way her body shook as his name escaped her lips was Logan's breaking point. He thrust his hips against her a few more times, riding out the wave of his own orgasm while emitting grunts, curses, and the name Rory.

The two remained in that position, her straddling him, their bare chests pressed together, and their arms around each other holding on as if their lives depended on it. His face was buried in her hair and even after all that time, he still had his eyes closed. Struggling to catch their breaths, neither one dared to break the silence in the still moving car.

Minutes passed and after feeling her pulse start to beat normally, Rory spoke first. "Are your eyes still shut?" she asked.

"Yes," he breathed. Logan was still out of breath, not to mention totally overwhelmed by the situation. Never had NOT having sex felt this good.

"Ok…don't open them yet," she told him as she reluctantly pulled away from him. She instantly felt cold without the body contact. Pulling on her bra and then her tank top as quickly as possible, she ran a hand through her hair and sat next to him before speaking again. "You can look now," she informed him.

Logan opened his eyes slowly. He took in her disheveled appearance and smiled, "Hi." It was the only thing his brain could come up with.

She smiled back at him, "Hi." Surprisingly, the situation was not the least bit awkward. "I think we're here."

"Where?" he asked confused.

She giggled. "Your dorm. I think we're here."

Looking out the window, Logan indeed saw the building. His mind was still a bit foggy, but he was doing his best not to seem like a complete idiot in front of her. "Yeah…this is it." He quickly pulled his shirt on and started buttoning it. He missed a few, but was way beyond caring. "Do you want to come in?" he asked hopefully.

"_Do I want to come in? Yes. And no. I don't regret anything that had happened between us so far, but I'm not at all ready to take things further. And knowing what I know about Logan, he'd want to take things further." _Looking into his eyes, she reluctantly shook her head. "I…shouldn't…I mean, I can't…I don't think we should…I mean…" She was flustered and not sure of what to say.

Logan was confused at her reaction. All of a sudden realization hit him and he understood her hesitation. "No," he stopped her. Trying to clarify, he continued, "I didn't mean 'do you wanna come in' like 'do you wanna come in.' I meant do you want to come in."

Confused, she looked back at him still unsure of what to say, "Huh?"

"Ok," he laughed at himself and the situation. "That didn't make sense to me either. I'm not inviting you in for any nefarious reason. I just…I don't think…no…I know I don't want this night to end yet so I'm inviting you in," he said sounding more assured.

Rory looked at him skeptically still not sure what she should do.

Taking her right hand in his and lacing their fingers, Logan continued, "We don't have to…do anything. We can just talk…or not talk. You can tell me more about London. We can order some food and watch TV…or put on a movie. I'll let you go through my books if you want. I know how much you love the books," he teased. "And if you ask nicely, I'll even let you flit through a few of my college text books," he kidded. He saw the corners of her mouth turn up in the beginnings of a smile. He could tell she was trying not to laugh. She was so beautiful. Looking into her eyes, he decided to just go with honesty. Changing the tone in his voice, he told her truthfully, "I just really don't want to say good night yet, Ace." His eyes were pleading with her and he looked so sincere.

She looked into his face and she felt her resolve turn to mush.

Logan couldn't let her go…not yet. This night was one of the best he'd had in a long time, even before the dry hump in the limo. Being with her was so incredible and he wasn't ready for it to be over. "Please. Ace. Come inside. I'll make you coffee," he offered.

"Damn you," she said with a smile. "You know I can't say no to coffee."

Logan smiled, relieved that his time with her wasn't up yet. "I do recall you having an obsession with that particular beverage. Now come on, let's get you some coffee." He opened the door and climbed out, pulling her behind him. He released her hand momentarily and made his way to the driver's window to tell the man where he could park until Rory was ready to leave.

Logan unlocked his door and let Rory in. "Make yourself at home, Ace. I'll be right back," he told her heading in the direction of his room. "I just wanna change my…. I'll be right back." He smiled when she blushed realizing why he needed to change. Logan couldn't remember the last time anything less than actual intercourse had been so exciting. He hadn't cum in his pants since puberty, but their backseat rendezvous was more mind blowing than any of his recent conquests. After slipping into a fresh pair of boxers, he pulled on grey sweatpants and his favorite Yale t-shirt. When he walked back into the common area, he found Rory looking around.

Rory was impressed with now tidy the room was until she realized Logan and Kevin were probably not the ones keeping it clean. "How often does the maid come?" she asked playfully.

He chuckled and only slightly embarrassed answered, "Two or three times a week. It would be less than that. She was only supposed to come in to clean the bathroom, but we have a Finn. And he requires a lot more care."

Understanding completely, Rory laughed lightly and continued looking around the suite. The common room was the size of your average living room and had two doors on opposite ends no doubt leading to the bedrooms. She knew this was more than likely one of the larger dormitory suites on campus, no doubt a perk from being born into their families. It wasn't a room assigned to your average freshman. She had no doubt Mitchum and her father, not to mention her grandfather, pulled a few strings to get the boys this room.

"It's nice. I like it," she told him.

Logan wasn't sure why, but her liking his room made him very happy. "I'm glad, Ace. I love how much space we have. This suite is normally for four people, but you know…"

"Yeah." She understood perfectly. Rory, like Logan, was raised in privilege. She never openly flaunted her family's wealth, but she owned nice things and accepted the perks that came with the names Gilmore and Hayden. She knew how lucky she was and she was grateful.

"And don't worry, Ace. I'm sure your room will be just as nice. Do you know who you're rooming with yet?"

"Hopefully Steph." Stephanie Vanderbilt was Rory's age and a friend of all of theirs. She actually attended Chilton for two years before being shipped away to boarding school in Switzerland. The two stayed in contact the whole time Rory was in London and visited each other's schools when they could.

"Really?"

"Yeah, if she can pry herself away from all the boutiques in Europe by the time school starts in the fall."

He laughed. "That sounds like Steph. Do you know where you two are living?"

"No, not yet. Technically, Steph and I haven't been assigned together yet, so I really hope that works out."

"A Hayden and a Vanderbilt requesting to be placed together?" he asked sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure it'll work out for you, Ace."

"I hope so, but remember Haydens aren't a legacy here."

"Yes, but Gilmores are. And I'm sure Richard has probably already called the registrar's office on your behalf."

"Probably? Have you met Richard and Emily Gilmore? I'd be surprised if they didn't personally speak to the Dean."

He laughed again. "Why'd you decide to come here instead of Harvard? Not that I'm not thrilled you're here, Ace." He had just finished putting a pot of coffee on for her and was heading for the couch. When he sat down, she made herself comfortable next to him. His hand automatically found hers and he pulled her closer to him so she was leaning against him. Rory snuggled into his side and both were surprised at how natural it felt.

"I thought about going to Harvard. When Kevin and I were little, we used to joke that one of us had to go to Harvard and the other to Yale to keep our grandfathers from killing each other. You, Colin and Finn were coming here and Kevin wouldn't dream of breaking up the group so he became a Yalie, which meant I should have been Harvard bound. I almost was, but I've already been away for so long and I really missed my parents and Kevin…and you guys," she reluctantly admitted. "It was a hard decision."

"How long was your list?" he teased.

She glared playfully at him and lightly smacked his arm. "Don't mock my lists."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Ace. It fact, I'm thinking about building a shrine to it since it's the reason you'll be at Yale." He tightened the grip he had on her and she snuggled deeper into his side. "How upset were Straub and Francine?"

"Pretty upset," she admitted. "Grandpa called everyday for a month trying to talk me into going to Harvard. He was pretty mad…and he wasn't the only one." She muttered that last part under her breath but he still heard her.

"Who else was mad?" he asked curiously.

"Uh…no one," she answered dropping her eyes and looking away from him for the first time since they started talking.

"Come on, Ace, you can tell me. You can tell me anything. Who else was mad?"

"_Should I tell him? I want to tell him, to confide in him. Logan was always a good friend. I was always able to talk to him. And after everything that happened tonight, I trusted him more than ever."_ Turning to face him, she studied his expression. _"Yeah, I trust him."_ Looking down momentarily, she smiled when she saw their hands clasped together. When she looked up, she found his warm eyes staring intently at her.

"Who else was mad?" he prodded. He didn't know how anyone could be upset at Rory…not with those eyes.

"Um…my boyfriend," she whispered

Logan tensed. His eyes widened in panic. He felt his stomach drop, like someone had just sucker-punched him in the gut. _"She has a boyfriend?"_

Seeing his concern, Rory immediately corrected herself. "At the time. My boyfriend at the time. We're broken up," she assured him.

_"Thank God,"_ he thought. "Don't scare me like that, Ace," she said pulling her toward him and kissing her cheek. He had no idea what exactly the status of their relationship was…or would be, but her having a boyfriend would be terrible for him. 

"Sorry," she said with a smile. "I should have probably mentioned that we were broken up first."

"Yeah," he stated simply. "From now on let's call him your ex-boyfriend. So he was mad?" he asked trying to sound supportive. _"What a jerk,"_ he thought.

"Yeah, he was mad. He's from Boston," she explained, "and he's going to Harvard. And he thought I was too, so we wouldn't have to break up or try to do the whole long distance thing. When I decided to go to Yale, we started having problems…arguing about our future together. He didn't think I was committed enough…whatever that means. Eventually we decided to try to stay together, but it wasn't the same. We were fighting more and more often. Then…at a party a couple of weeks before graduation…" she paused not wanting to continue. The memory was still painful. "Well…we just broke up," she stared simply, trying to keep her face from showing any signs of sadness. It didn't work.

Logan knew her too well. He knew there was probably more to that story, but he didn't want to push her. If and when she was ready to tell him, she would. "I'm sorry." What else could he say?

"Really?" she asked skeptically trying to lighten the mood.

"Not that you guys are broken up. I'm not sorry about that," he answered honestly. "But I'm sorry that you got hurt…or that he made you sad…or if you're still sad. I don't want you to be sad, Ace."

"I'm not," she told him squeezing his hand. "At least I wasn't tonight. Tonight's actually the most fun I've had in a while. Thank you," she said smiling at him.

"Anytime, Ace," she said as he kissed a spot behind her ear. "I had a lot of fun too." More fun than he'd had with any girl. And it wasn't just the semi R-rated activities in the back seat of the limo, although that was definitely a highlight. He enjoyed talking to her…laughing and joking with her. He'd never been friends with any of his bedmates. And while he would never put Rory in that category, he was pleasantly surprised that he could have a real conversation with a girl that he was attracted to…very attracted to. "But it's not over yet. Are you hungry?" he asked wanting to lighten the mood a bit.

"Come on, Logan," she said playfully, "I haven't been away long enough to change that much."

Laughing lightly, he said, "That's true. Your appetite is truly a marvel, Ace. For as long as I've known you, I don't think I've ever heard you turn down a meal. It's refreshing."

"Why?"

"Because most girls I know don't eat. I love that you do. So…pizza?"

"With everything."

"Of course." Logan got up to order them a pizza, while Rory began flipping channels to find them something to watch. Logan smiled at how comfortable she looked there…at his place…like she belonged there…with him. _"God it's been a weird night. How did I end up here? If anyone asked me a few hours ago what I thought I'd be doing at 1AM, never in a million years would I have guessed this. She is so beautiful. My Ace has really grown up. My Ace? I like the sound of that. Oh jeez, what am I gonna do? What am I gonna tell Kevin? He's gonna kill me."_

As if on cue, his cell phone rang. It was Kevin. "Hey, Kev."

"Hey, man. Do you know if Rory left the party already? I tried her cell, but it's going straight to voicemail."

"Yeah," he replied. "She's here actually." He didn't want to lie to Kevin again and the situation was pretty innocent…at least right now. He'd hardly touched her since they got there…at least not any lascivious way.

"Where's there? Are you still at the party?"

"No, we left." Logan wasn't sure what he should tell Kevin. He wanted to be honest, but the complete truth was out of the question. "She was still a little queasy," he lied looking over at Rory who was listening to his side of the conversation, "and I thought some food might help." Ok that was another lie. "We are dealing with Rory's stomach after all. So we're back at the dorm waiting for a pizza."

"You're at the dorm? Are Colin and Finn with you?"

"No. I couldn't find them." Another lie.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Logan. You must think I'm a jerk. You shouldn't be the one babysitting my sister."

"_God I suck," _thought Logan. "Kevin, it's fine…really. I'm happy to do it. I haven't spent time with her, literally, in years. I'm having fun. I swear."

"Yeah, but you had to ditch those two hotties to hang out with her and I know you were looking to get some action tonight."

"_Oh if you only knew,"_ thought Logan. "I'm good." That was the complete and honest truth. The interlude in the limo left him completely satisfied. "Besides I'm assuming you got enough action for the both of us," he said with chuckle. Rory rolled her eyes at that comment and Logan heard Kevin laugh on the other end.

"No complaints here," said Kevin with a laugh. "Can I talk to her?"

"Uh…yeah." He handed Rory the phone before heading to the kitchen area to pour her some coffee.

"Hi, Kevin."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You shouldn't be drinking."

"Shut-up. I didn't drink that much. I just didn't have a lot to eat today. Plus I was on a plane for hours and hours. My body's just exhausted. But I'm fine. I'll feel better once I have some food in my system."

"I'll be there in a little while."

"I thought you were spending the night with the plastic blond," she said sarcastically.

Kevin chose to ignore that little dig at his date for the evening and said, "I was, but I feel bad dumping you on Logan."

"Dumping me on Logan? God you make me sound like a bag of fertilizer. We're fine. We ordered a pizza and he's pouring me coffee as we speak. I'm fine. He's fine. We're both fine so stay where you are. No need for you to upset 'Shower Stacey.'"

"Could you not call her that? It sounds…"

"Dirty?" she offered.

"God you are so much like mom."

"Thank you."

"Seriously, Rory, I'll be there soon."

"You don't have to, Kevin. I don't need a babysitter."

"What would you call Logan?"

"A friend I haven't seen in years that I'm hanging out with?"

Kevin was not really in the mood to leave Stacey's. It was late and because of their recent activities, he was a bit exhausted. But he felt guilty about abandoning Rory and ruining Logan's night. Logan never left a party without a girl. And while he was grateful that someone was there to look after Rory, he felt guilty that it fell to Logan. But hey, the two were friends and he was glad they were getting along.

"Fine," he relented. "But call me if you change your mind."

"I won't."

"And don't stay too late."

"Whatever."

"But if it gets too late, send the driver home and just sleep in my room."

"In your bed? Which is probably caked with all kinds of DNA? Gross! No thank you."

"The maid was there this afternoon. Fresh sheets."

"Still icky. I'll head home as soon as we finish eating."

"Make sure to thank Logan."

"Thank Logan?"

"Yeah, you totally cock blocked him tonight. So apologize first. And then thank him for taking care of you, lightweight," he said mocking his baby sister.

Rory couldn't believe her ears. Kevin actually wanted her to apologize to Logan because he thought she kept him from getting laid. Was he serious? "I'm going to assume that you're either kidding or drunk, Kevin, because I will not do either."

"Rory…"

"No! That's stupid!"

Too tired to continue the conversation, Kevin just sighed. "Whatever, Ror. I'm tired. Tell Logan thank you…from me," he said stressing the last two words.

"That, I'll do," she agreed. "Good night, Kevin."

"Night, Rory."

She hung up the phone and eagerly accepted the mug Logan offered her.

"What was that about?" he asked with a smirk.

Taking a sip of the hot liquid, she closed her eyes savoring the flavor before answering. Smiling broadly, she summed up Kevin's request. "Kevin told me to apologize to you…for being a cock block," she told him as seriously as she could.

Logan burst out laughing. "Oh my God, are you serious?"

"Yes. I won't be doing that by the way," she said dryly.

"No problem," he said still laughing.

"He also asked me to thank you for taking care of me, which I will do. And he asked me to thank you **for him**. So," she said leaning into him and placing a soft kiss on his lips, "thank you."

"You're very welcome, Ace," he said with a smirk.

She smiled up at him and added in a whisper mere inches from his lips, "Oh and the 'thank you' kiss was from me not Kevin."

Laughing lightly he replied dryly, "Kinda figured." They laughed and he pulled her into a hug. _"I don't know how many times I've laughed tonight," _he thought. _"She is so much fun." _He didn't want to spoil their fun by acknowledging the elephant in the room, but someone had to do it. "Speaking of Kevin..."

"Let's not." Rory knew it would come up sooner or later, but she wanted it to be later…much later.

He pulled out of the embrace, but continued to hold her in his arms. "I don't like lying. And I really hate lying to him. I've never lied to Kevin before."

"I know. Me too, but…can we talk about it tomorrow?" she asked trying to stall.

"Ace…"

"Logan," she interrupted, "tonight has been amazing for me…perfect even. I kind of just want to keep it that way. Please. I promise we'll talk tomorrow. We'll decide tomorrow, but right now…I just want to enjoy tonight. Please," she asked giving him her Bambi eyes.

"So not fair, Ace," he complained, but he was smiling. "How do you expect me to stand a chance against that face?"

"I don't," she said with a pout smile.

He leaned in and kissed her mouth, not being able to resist. "Ok. We'll talk about what to tell Kevin tomorrow. But does that mean we're… are you and me…I mean is this…do you want to….are we…" Logan wasn't sure what they were. He wasn't even sure what he wanted them to be. All he knew was he liked her…a lot.

Rory laughed at his inability to form a complete sentence.

"You think this is funny, Ace?" he asked half serious, half laughing with her.

"A little," she admitted. "I'm not sure what this is either, Logan. Can we put off that conversation until tomorrow too? No heavy stuff tonight, ok…just fun. I don't know what this is. I just…I know I like it…whatever it is. And…I know I like you," she confessed looking away from him and blushing.

'I like you.' Never had three words strung together sounded so great. _"She likes me."_ Logan smiled broadly at the thought. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and cupped her face. "I like you too, Ace," he admitted, "a lot."

Rory smiled up at him and pushing herself up on her toes, she crashed her lips into his. _"Six years," _she thought. _"It took me over six years to tell him that I liked him. But he said it back! So worth the wait."_ The kiss became more intense and Logan moved her back in the direction of the couch. They were only a few feet away from it when a load knock sounded on the door.

"Go away!" she yelled at the door.

"Pizza," said a voice from the other side of the door.

Logan couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. He could tell she was trying to decide which she'd rather do more, eat or continue kissing him. He considered being offended, but knowing Rory's appetite, he decided to just laugh. He pulled away from her and brought in her pizza. After setting up the pizza and some drinks on the coffee table, the two spent the next couple of hours eating and talking…and laughing and kissing…basically getting to know each other again. By the time he escorted her out to the waiting limo it was nearly 4 AM.

They walked slowly, neither wanting the night to be over, but both knowing it was coming to an end. "Come over tomorrow?" she said. "Mom's having a welcome home lunch for the grandparents. We can sneak away and talk…figure things out."

"Wouldn't miss it, Ace," he answered before leaning in for their last kiss of the evening. Rory melted into his arms. The kiss was slow and gentle, like the first one they shared in the alley. It was perfect. He pulled away after a few minutes. Before letting her go completely, he sighed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Rory couldn't help but be reminded of their moment under the mistletoe more than six years earlier. She looked up at him just like she did six years ago and then he smiled at her.

"See you tomorrow," he promised.

"Good night, Logan."

"Great night, Ace," he corrected. He helped her into the car and walked around to the driver's side. Through the window she saw him give the driver what she assumed was a very generous tip. He was always so generous.

The car started to pull away in the direction of Hartford. Logan waved goodbye and even though he couldn't see her because the windows were tinted, he knew she was waving back.

Rory could still smell his cologne in the car…or was it on her. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she dialed a very familiar number and was greeted by a surprisingly alert voice, "Hello?"

"Joanna."

"Rory? Late night?"

"Yeah," she said smiling.

"Someone sounds awfully chipper."

"Yeah."

"Are you back in the states?"

"Yeah."

"Did you see Logan?"

"Yeah."

"How was it?"

"Perfect."

"Really? Describe."

"There was hugging, then talking, then dancing, then flirting, then groping, then kissing, kissing, and more kissing. Then there was lying, more kissing, topless dry humping, orgasms, and then we ordered a pizza…more or less in that order."

There was a stunned silence on the other end of the line.

"Joanna?"

"I'm still here. Um…ok wow. I need to sit." After a second, she returned. "Ok I'm sitting. Now start from the beginning, but this time I'll need more nouns, adjectives, and adverbs. And, Rory, so help me God, if you dare leave anything out, I will fly across this ocean and kick your scrawny American ass."


	9. It’s Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9 – It's Tomorrow

"Rory, it's time to wake up," whispered an alert and overly caffeinated Lorelai. She gently shook her daughter's sleeping form, but Rory only buried her face deeper into her pillow trying to ignore her mother.

"Go away," she begged in a groggy voice.

"Wish I could, but it's almost 11 and all of your grandparents will be here at noon. Time to get up."

Rory's eyes remained closed as she said, "Tell them I'm not here."

"Where would you like me to say you are?"

"Sleeping," she grumbled.

"Sleeping till noon? Yeah my mother will love that excuse."

"Jet lag."

"It's 5 o'clock in the afternoon in London."

"Go away," she pleaded covering her head with a pillow.

"I really hate to do this to you, kid" said Lorelai as she pulled Rory's covers off and forced her to sit up, "but you have to get up. There's a cup of coffee with your name on it downstairs."

Rory was exhausted. Yesterday activities—leaving London, the long flight home, the party at Yale, and the after party with Logan—were really taking their toll. On top of that, she didn't get to bed until after 5 o'clock that morning as Joanna insisted on hearing every last detail of what happened between her and Logan. _"Oh my God! Logan. What am I going to do about Logan? He'll be here at noon too." _Deciding that there was no way to avoid the day ahead, Rory got out of bed and dragged her body toward her bathroom. "There better be a lot of coffee," she yelled over her shoulder.

"That's my girl," replied a smiling Lorelai. "Oh…by the way…Logan called a few minutes ago," she added innocently, too innocently.

Rory stopped dead in her tracks. Suddenly very alert, she turned to face her mother's smiling face. "Oh yeah?" she said trying to sound as unaffected as possible.

"Yeah," said Lorelai, trying to read Rory's expression. "He was calling to make sure you were ok and then he mentioned seeing me at lunch."

"Is it ok that I invited him?"

"Of course…it's your party and you know Logan is always welcome here. I told him to bring Colin and Finn. Hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Lorelai answered, "No reason. Just…you invited Logan yourself and NOT Colin or Finn. Why is that?"

Lorelai was fishing for dirt and Rory knew it. She wanted to confide in her mother, but she didn't know what to confide since she had no idea what was going on between her and Logan. She spent nearly an hour very early that morning hashing out the possibilities with Joanna, and the two were unable to come up with a satisfactory answer. She liked Logan and he liked her, but there was a lot to consider. In the end, the only conclusion she and Joanna came to was that Rory needed to talk to Logan. And she needed to do that before she discussed them with anyone else…including her mother.

"Logan and I got some pizza after the party. We were talking and I just mentioned you were throwing a welcome home lunch…and that he should stop by. That's all. Colin and Finn weren't around, but if they were I would have invited them too. Besides I figured Kevin would bring them all along anyway."

Lorelai eyed her daughter suspiciously. She knew there was more to the story than that. "You and Logan got pizza?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't. So answer the question."

"We got it delivered," she replied slightly defensively.

"Delivered where exactly?"

"The…dorm."

"Whose dorm?"

"His."

"His? Logan's dorm?"

"Yeah."

"Who else was there?"

"No one. It was just him and me."

"Where was your bother?"

"Out."

"And what time did all this happen?"

"I don't know…around 1 or 1:30."

Lorelai smiled. "Really?" she said wickedly. This was getting interesting. "So let me get this straight. You, my daughter, were alone in the dorm room of one Logan Huntzberger, with said boy, for all hours of the night?"

"Why are you interrogating me? And it wasn't all hours of the night," she declared.

"Ah huh…what time did you leave?"

"Around four," she reluctantly admitted.

"AH HA!!!" yelled a smiling Lorelai. She was enjoying this way too much.

"What?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"You two were alone in his dorm room practically all night and you expect me to believe nothing happened?"

"Yes." And that was the truth. _"We did a lot of cuddling and some kissing, but all the naughty stuff happened in the limo, not at the dorm…so technically I'm not lying."_

"Rory…"

"Nothing happened."

"Than why are you blushing?"

"I'm not," declared Rory although she knew very well she was. Flashes of what happened in the alley and then the limo came rushing to her mind. Rory felt her face get hot and she suddenly regretted teasing Logan for blushing during their dance. "_Damn karma!!!"_

"You look pretty red from where I'm standing. What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Something happened."

"We talked."

"And…" prodded Lorelai.

"And…I'd rather not say… yet…at least until after I talk to Logan."

Jumping up and down in excitement, Lorelai squealed. "What happened?"

"Mom, no."

"Oh come on. You can't just leave me hanging. I need to know. Tell me," she begged stamping her foot like a child.

"I need to shower and get dressed," said Rory. She wanted out of this conversation and so once again, headed toward her bathroom.

"Rrrooorrrrryyy," whined Lorelai.

"Later, mom, I promise. But I need to get ready, ok."

Lorelai huffed. "Fine. Torture your mother."

"We'll talk later. And I would appreciate if you kept this to yourself until after I talk to Logan."

"Keep it to myself? You mean don't tell Daddy or Kevin," said Lorelai knowingly.

"Exactly…now I really have to get ready," said Rory as she steered her mother out of her bedroom.

Finally making it into her bathroom, Rory got into the shower, letting the hot water relax her tense muscles. The light of day brought the events of her last few weeks in London, not to mention her recent activities with Logan, into perspective. _"What am I doing? I left Europe to escape the drama and what do I do my very first night in Connecticut? Dive head first into more drama. But last night was fun. Being with Logan was fun. There was no drama…at least not yet. But if this continues, there will be drama…lots of it. What am I going to do? Relax," _she told herself. _"Logan's coming by and we'll figure this out. It'll be fine. Just stay calm and get through this day. It'll be fine."_

Getting out of the shower, Rory wrapped herself in a big, fluffy towel and padded over to her closet. While she was at the party last night, Franny had unpacked her clothes so she didn't have to dig through her suitcases to find something to wear. With Logan in mind, she pulled out a pale pink sundress. It was appropriate enough to wear to lunch with the grandparents, but she knew it looked great on her and that he would love it. She pulled her hair back loosely, letting just a few stray curls frame her face and then applied a little mascara and a healthy coat of lip gloss. Rory was about to slide into some sandals when her door suddenly opened and in walked Logan Huntzberger.

"Hey," he said as he closed the door behind him. Walking confidently toward her, Logan took in her appearance—from the respectable but still sexy sundress to the perfectly glossed lips—and smiled. Bringing a hand to her face, he said, "You look beautiful."

Slightly in shock that he had just walked into her bedroom, Rory stared at him, not quite sure what to say. She hadn't planned on being alone with him until after lunch so she figured she would have at least a couple of hours before the awkward morning after conversation. "What…what are you doing here?"

"You invited me over. Don't you remember?" he answered in a teasing voice.

"Yes...of course I remember. I meant what are you doing here? In my room? Right now?"

"You said you wanted to talk. So, let's talk."

"Now?"

Logan laughed lightly and Rory couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard a hint of nervousness in that laugh.

"What's wrong with now?" he asked. "Last night you said to come over tomorrow so we could talk and it's tomorrow…so let's talk." Logan had been both looking forward to and dreading this conversation since she left his dorm the night before…or rather very early that morning. He wanted, no needed, to know what exactly was going on between them. He needed to know if last night was just a one time thing or something he could look forward to experiencing again. More importantly, he needed to know if last night meant as much to her as it did to him. He really hoped it did.

"Um…ok," she agreed taking a seat on her bed. Logan followed her and was about to sit next to her, but she stopped him. "Would you mind sitting over there?" she asked pointing to her window seat.

"_Shit!" _he thought. _"This can't be a good sign. She doesn't look happy to see me. She doesn't seem to want to talk. And now she doesn't want me to sit next to her? Damn! Damn! Damn! She's gonna end it. She's gonna say last night was a mistake. Oh God this sucks! She's already made up her mind. She never even gave me a chance." _Logan's heart began to race as panic set it. Truth be told he had been pretty jittery since he woke up that morning. He was anxious to see Rory again so they could talk about what happened last night. It was the reason he decided to show up early. There was no way he would survive an entire meal surrounded by her family with all the questions swimming in his head. He needed answers…now. _"Relax," _he told himself. _"She hasn't said anything yet. Relax. Stay cool." _He managed to keep his expression reserved despite his anxiety. "Why am I sitting over there?" he asked as calmly as he could.

Rory had yet to recover from the shock of him just waltzing into her bedroom. She was not mentally prepared to have this conversation and she was trying desperately to control her nerves. "Because…we need to talk," she answered honestly. "And I'm already nervous," she admitted, but before her brain could tell her to stop, she continued. "But for us to talk…I need a clear head."

"Ok…how does that explain why I have to sit 15 feet away from you?" he wondered.

"I need a clear head!" she said slightly exasperated. "And you," she said pointing an accusatory finger at him, "look…amazing…and you smell really good…so you sitting next to me is not going to help me think clearly."

Logan couldn't help but laugh at her little ramble. It was not the answer he was expecting, but he'd take it. He loved the idea of her being nervous because of him. Lord knows he was dealing with his own nerves.

"Stop laughing at me," she demanded with a slight smile. Rory hadn't meant to be **that** honest, but she couldn't help herself.

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you, Ace," he said with a smirk.

Rory glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Ace, but that was…too adorable," he said still smirking. Logan bent down so he was looking her in the face. "You are too adorable," he added cupping her face.

Rory's eyes met his and took in his amused expression. She couldn't help but return his smile. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer and their lips connected. The kiss was soft and sweet—the kind of kiss both Rory and Logan needed to calm their nerves. As if trying to assure themselves, as well as each other, that everything would work out, the two took their time, savoring the touch and taste of one another.

It was Logan who reluctantly ended the kiss after only about a minute, not long enough by his standards, but he couldn't let things get heated…not there. "Now that's the greeting I was expecting when I walked in here," he teased.

"I'll remember that for next time," she said.

"So there is gonna be a next time?" he asked in an attempt to steer her toward the dreaded conversation.

"Do you want there to be?" she prodded. Rory really wasn't sure what he was expecting. She was fully aware of Logan's reputation and she was not in any condition to have her heart broken…again. So she decided to tread lightly and find out what he wanted before giving too much away.

"Do you?" he countered.

"I asked you first."

"Yes, but…"

"I knew there was gonna be a but," she mumbled.

"Ace," he began, "I've already told you that I like you. And I think it's pretty obvious that I'm incredibly attracted to you," he said with devilish smile. "But I'm going to be honest, this is uncharted territory for me. I've never been in a relationship before. I've never had a real girlfriend. You are amazing. And you deserve to be with someone that will be fully committed to you…something I've never done. So, if you and I are going to continue this, whatever this is, you deserve a full commitment from me. And I…don't know how to do that." There, he laid it out for her.

Rory could feel her heart break a little at his admission. She knew all this, but hearing him say it out loud was painful.

Logan saw the pained look on her face and his heart broke for her. The last thing he wanted was to cause her any kind of pain. "But I'm not saying I don't want to try…I just…I don't know if we should."

"_He was willing to try? Well that's something right?" _Rory listened intently. She knew he was being completely honest with her and she wanted to lay out her cards as well. However, past experiences had made trusting boys difficult, particularly beautiful blond boys who could make her weak at the knees with just a smirk. "I don't know either," she admitted. "I mean…I like you too. You know I do, Logan, but…I don't know. I just got out of a relationship and I really wasn't looking for another one. But last night…was so…amazing."

Logan smiled broadly at her, "Beyond amazing."

"I know. Believe me I know," she admitted with a shy smile. "But part of me wishes it wasn't so amazing. Part of me wishes I could write it off as a…"

"As a what, Ace?"

"I don't know," she sighed in frustration. "I wish I could say it didn't mean anything…that we just got carried away…and let things go to far…but I can't," she admitted. Logan gave her a small smile of encouragement and she continued, "Last night meant a lot to me, Logan."

He exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Taking her hands and lacing their fingers, Logan gazed into her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. "It meant a lot to me too, Ace. More than you know."

Rory smiled slightly at his admission and squeezed his hands. "But your right…I'm not the no strings, friends with benefits, kinda girl. I need a commitment and I know that's not you." She let go of his hands and turned away from him.

Logan sighed sadly knowing she was right. "No, that's not me," he confirmed.

Rory turned her face slightly towards him. He could see her eyes start to fill with tears. "But…I don't know how to stop wanting you to be that guy. I don't know how to stop wanting to be with you."

His heart soared at her confession. He understood perfectly how she felt because he felt the same way. True, he wasn't the commitment type, but walking away from this…from her…would kill him. "I don't want you stop wanting to be with me, Ace." Taking a deep breath, he added, "I want you to want to be with me."

"You do?"

"More than anything," he whispered turning her to face him and lacing their hands together again. "The way I see it, this thing with us isn't going to just go away. We can't ignore it. We have to make a decision and it has to be all or nothing. We're either together or we're not. What do you want to do?"

"Well…what do you want to do?"

"I asked you first," he stated echoing her earlier response.

"_Come on, Rory, you've come this far," _she encouraged herself. _"Don't wimp out now. Just tell him. Tell him how you feel." _Taking a breath to help calm herself, Rory answered, "Logan, there are so many reasons why we should both walk away from this, but…I don't want to. I don't think I can."

Logan didn't think he could walk away from her either. "So you want us to be together?" he asked. He really needed to hear her say it out loud.

She looked at him, her eyes burning into his. "Yes."

Logan thought he would be panicked at her response, but what he felt wash over him when she said 'yes' was not panic. It was relief. He was relieved…really relieved. She wanted them to be together. He didn't realize how much he wanted the same thing until she said 'yes.' He knew he wanted to be with her when he followed her out to that alley, but he didn't admit it to himself until that moment. "Me to, Ace. As long as it's ok with you, I'm in. I'm all in."

Smiling up at him, Rory pulled him in for another kiss, one that was far less innocent than the one they shared earlier. After only a few seconds, Logan again reluctantly ended the kiss. "But…"

"What is it with you and the buts?" sighed a slightly frustrated Rory.

"Sorry, babe, but we're not done talking yet…not nearly."

Rory rolled her eyes at him, but was too happy to be actually angry. "Fine," she said with a pout putting some distance between her and Logan.

He walked over to the window seat and made himself comfortable. He now understood what she meant earlier about not being able to think straight if they were too close to each other. "What I was going to say was you are going to have to talk me through a lot of this. I don't know how to be a boyfriend, Ace, so you're going to have to be patient with me."

Rory's face lit up and she smiled broadly at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You called yourself a boyfriend," she answered in a teasing voice.

Logan felt his face get hot. "Shut-up," he mumbled with an embarrassed smile.

"And you're blushing again," she continued to tease him.

"Ace," he begged, "come on. Stop it."

"Sorry," she said trying to sound serious. She walked over to him, sat on his lap, and wrapped her arms around him. "It's cute. I love that you're willing to try…for me. And don't worry. I have a feeling you are going to make an excellent boyfriend," she confidently stated.

It sounded less embarrassing, not to mention a whole lot less scary, when she said it. Actually, it sounded pretty fantastic coming from her. "It sounds nice when you say it," he admitted.

"Thank you, boyfriend," she said with a smirk.

"Yup," he agreed, "that definitely has a nice ring to it. Please feel free to say as often and to as many people as you want." Logan wrapped his arms tight around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Rory giggled and snuggled into his embrace. "You do realize that if you are my boyfriend, that would make me your…"

"Girlfriend?" he interrupted. "Yeah I kinda figured that, Ace. My girlfriend? Rory Hayden, my girlfriend. My girlfriend, Rory Hayden. That has a nice ring to it too," he said with a smile before crashing his lips into hers and kissing her soundly. Rory opened her mouth to him trying to deepen the kiss, but once again Logan pulled away.

Rory groaned in frustration. "Would you stop doing that? Don't you want to kiss me?" she asked with pout.

"There is nothing I want do more than kiss you. I could kiss you forever, Ace," he assured her, "but we are in your room and your parents are downstairs. I don't think it would go over too well if they walked in and found me up here doing unspeakable things to their only daughter."

"Well, they know you're here and I don't think kissing me is all that 'unspeakable.' Plus they always knock, unlike some people," she said with a meaningful glare at him.

He laughed lightly at her feined annoyance. "Are you saying I'm not welcome to come into your room at my discretion? I would think that should be my right…as your boyfriend," he added, surprised at how easily it rolled off his tongue.

Rory was thrilled at hearing him say 'boyfriend.' "I suppose, as my boyfriend, you are entitled to a few privileges."

"Privileges? I like the sound of that. You're going to have to tell me more about these boyfriend privileges. However, we're not done yet. There's still the matter of Kevin to discuss…not to mention our families."

"Wow…you sure know how to suck the fun out of a room. Everything was going so well. Why did you have to bring Kevin up?" she complained getting up off his lap.

"Necessary evil, Ace. Now come on…quit stalling. What are we going to do about Kevin? We can't exactly keep this a secret."

"Why not?"

"Ace…"

"No seriously…why can't we?"

"We can't."

"Just for a little while," she begged batting her lashes at him.

Logan looked away knowing he didn't stand a chance if he looked into those eyes. "No," he stated firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because, Ace, I'm not going to lie to him. I don't like it and I know you don't either. Plus, I'm not going to sneak around with you," he declared. "We're not doing anything wrong. We're both adults and we have feelings for each other. There's no reason we should hide it. I know I'm new to the whole 'being in a relationship' thing, but I'm really happy about this…you and me, together. I'm not going to sneak around like I'm ashamed of you…of us. I'm not ashamed of us, Ace." Logan meant what he said about their relationship being all or nothing. He wasn't going to hide…even from Kevin.

"I'm not ashamed of us either, Logan," argued Rory. "I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am about us. Please don't think, even for a second, that I could ever be ashamed of you or us. But it's Kevin. You know how he gets. He's not going to take this well."

"I know."

"And…don't take this the wrong way ok?"

"What?"

"You don't exactly have the best reputation when it comes to girls, Logan."

His eyes widened in shock. _"Why is she bringing that up now?"_

Seeing his reaction, Rory immediately declared, "But that doesn't matter to me."

Logan looked away from her. He couldn't help but get a little angry.

Rory cupped his face and forced him to look at her. "It doesn't matter to me, Logan," she said sincerely. "As far as I'm concerned, it's water under the bridge. We're starting fresh here. You and me…clean slates ok?"

Logan looked into her eyes and he knew she meant it. He nodded in response.

"I mean it, Logan. Your past doesn't matter to me. I need to know that you believe that."

He sighed before saying, "I believe you, Ace. Clean slates."

She smiled and let her lips briefly brush his. "Your past doesn't matter to me," she repeated, "but it's going to matter to Kevin."

Logan felt his stomach hit the floor. He knew she was right. Kevin was his best friend and the two told each other everything. Kevin knew all of Logan's dirty little secrets…all the stunts…all the close calls…all the arrests…all the girls. Logan knew Kevin loved him like a brother. But he also knew Kevin loved Rory more…and he would not be happy about her dating Logan. Still, Logan knew what he had to do. "We have to tell him," he stated simply.

"Logan…"

"No, Ace. That's a deal breaker. We have to tell Kevin. He's my best friend. I won't lie to him. I'm not going to disrespect almost 20 years of friendship by keeping this from him. I can't."

The look in Logan's eyes told Rory that he was not backing down from this and she couldn't help but be impressed with his loyalty to her brother. She stared into his eyes, almost shaken by the intensity of his gaze. Rory had never seen Logan look so serious. She was terrified of telling her brother and she could tell Logan was too. Still, he was willing to risk it. Logan was always willing to take a risk. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she nodded and said, "Ok. We'll tell Kevin."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. You're right…about everything. We shouldn't have to sneak around and we shouldn't have to lie to Kevin."

Logan pulled her into a hug comforting both her and him.

"What about our families?" she asked loving the feeling of being in his arms.

Logan pulled back and with a smirk in place said, "Them I don't have a problem lying to."

Rory couldn't help but laugh. "They'll find out eventually."

"And that's fine. But for right now, I don't need my parents…"

"Or mine," she added.

"…in our business."

"I agree. Plus can you imagine what my grandmothers will do if they find out."

Logan shuddered in fear. He actually shuddered. "That's a scary thought." They both laughed releasing a lot of the tension that had built up in the room. Logan pulled her toward him and kissed her. The kiss was gentle and reassuring but intense at the same time. Logan could feel her melt into his arms and he knew he meant what he told her earlier. He could kiss her forever. He let this kiss last a little longer than the others, but he was careful to end it before things got out of hand. Logan never had a problem staying in control, but with Rory…it was like his body had a mind of its own. Pulling back, he smiled when she whimpered at the loss of contact. "We have plenty of time for that later, Ace…preferably when I don't have to worry about one of your relatives walking in on us."

She smiled and briefly pressed her lips to his. "I think I should be the one to tell Kevin," she said abruptly changing the subject.

"Why?"

"Because he wouldn't physically attack me."

"No, Ace. I'll tell him." At the look of concern she gave him, he added, "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

"Logan, I don't want you two to fight. I'll tell him."

"That's really sweet, but I don't want you two to fight either. And let's be honest, he's gonna want to kill me no matter which one of us tells him, so it might as well be me. Besides, I think it would be better coming from me. I don't want him to hear this from anyone else. I'll tell him, Ace."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I should be the one to tell him.

"Ok, but don't do it today. Wait till tomorrow at least."

"Tomorrow? Hasn't anyone ever told you not to put things off?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"It's just the Scarlett O'Hara in me. Besides haven't you had your fill of heavy conversations today?" she asked.

"I guess. But I'm definitely telling him tomorrow. We're supposed to pack up our dorm room tomorrow and I'll tell him then…after I've boxed up all the knives and sharp objects."

"Do you want me to be there?"

"I don't think that's wise, but how about we meet afterwards? We'll go out…just you and me."

"Like a date?" she squealed in excitement.

Logan laughed at how easily her mood changed. He was also thrilled at how happy she seemed about going on a date with him. "Yeah, like a date," he answered smiling. Then in a loud whisper he added, "I hear boyfriends and girlfriends do it all the time."

"Really?" she played along. "Well if it's what the kids are doing...I'd love to."

Logan smiled down at her before leaning in to let his lips brush hers. "I love that," he stated simply.

"What?"

"That I can kiss you whenever I want," he answered, smiling broadly, his eyes full of adoration.

Rory couldn't help but smile, nor could she keep herself from blushing. "Logan…" she whispered, but was interrupted when his lips connected with hers yet again. With his hands cupping her face, Logan gently kissed her mouth, nibbling on her bottom lip and running his tongue against it briefly. Rory immediately opened her mouth to him and Logan deepened the kiss massaging her tongue with his. She moaned into his mouth, the sound causing Logan's cock to twitch in anticipation. It was them that Logan, with a great deal of difficulty, pulled himself away.

"We can't do this now. You should probably head downstairs," he said with a strained voice. Last night he had not been able to control himself. And while he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in this moment with her, he knew this was not the time or place. He had made up his mind before he walked into her room that he would be a gentleman and keep his hands to himself.

"Just one more kiss?" she asked pushing her body against his.

He groaned. "You're really not making this easy, Ace."

"What?" she asked innocently.

"I promise we will continue this later. In fact, I demand that we continue you this later," he said laughing. He couldn't believe he was actually the one pulling away. "But right now, your family is probably all waiting for you. You need to go downstairs."

Rory looked over at her clock. It was 12:25. Her grandparents were definitely there by now. "Ok," she said with a sigh, "let's go."

"You go. I'll see you down there in a few minutes."

"Why?"

"Well…you should probably know you're parents don't exactly know I'm here."

"What?" she asked confused. "How did you get in the house?"

"I climbed the tree by the garage, walked across the roof and got in through the attic window," he answered calmly.

"What? Are you crazy? You could have broken your neck."

"Nah…I used to do it all the time in high school."

"Sneak into my house?"

"Yeah…Kevin and I had to do a lot of sneaking in and out when we were supposedly grounded. You'd be surprised how many ways I know to get in and out of your house. And let me tell you, your house is much easier to scale than mine."

"Why did you sneak in today? My parents knew you were coming. Why not just use the front door?"

"How exactly did you want me to explain why I **had** to talk to you…alone? Plus, did you really think your parents would leave us alone up here for this whole time?"

"Well…they're gonna figure out you're here, Logan. You're Porsche isn't exactly inconspicuous."

"I parked a few blocks away."

"Wow…I'm completely impressed with your cat burglar skills."

"Yeah well…I didn't know how this conversation was gonna go. So I figured if it didn't work out in my favor, I could just sneak out the way I came in without running into your family."

"But it did work out in your favor…in both our favors," she added smiling.

"Yeah it did."

"But you're still gonna sneak out the way you came in?"

"I need to arrive like the proper gentleman I am," he whispered placing a kiss on her neck.

She moaned when he found her pulse point and began a gentle suction. "Gentleman, huh?"

"Yeah…so go downstairs and wait for my arrival. I will make an appropriate entrance in about 10 minutes."

"Fine," she said as she walked over to her vanity and reapplied her lip gloss.

Logan watched her do this, completely mesmerized by her actions. After a few seconds he shook his head and told her in a stern voice, "And you have to promise to behave today. No hand jobs under the table."

Rory looked at him with shocked and very wide eyes, "What?"

"You heard me, missy. You keep your hands to yourself."

She collapsed against him in a fit of giggles.

"Seriously though," he said laughing with her, "respectable distance…that goes for both of us. We need to keep up appearances at least until after I talk to Kevin."

"Party pooper," she said with a pout.

Logan laughed and kissed her once more before turning her around and pushing her out the door. Rory made her way downstairs and could hear voices coming from outside. It was a perfect summer day and Lorelai decided to serve lunch on the patio. Rory headed in that direction and found Kevin regaling their grandparents with stories of his first year at Yale.

"There she is," said Richard. "Come here and give your grandfather a hug."

Rory smiled and ran into his arms before making her way through the line of grandparents. They were all peppering her with questions about London and congratulating her on graduating…valedictorian none the less.

"Of course she's valedictorian. She's a Hayden after all," declared Straub. "I'm very proud of you, Rory."

"Thanks, Grandpa. I'm pretty proud of me too."

"You know what would make me even prouder?"

Rory knew what was coming, but asked anyway, "What's that?"

"Seeing you graduate valedictorian at Harvard."

"Grandpa…"

"Enough, dad," interrupted Christopher. "She wants to go to Yale, so she's going to Yale. Drop it already. Plus can you honestly say you're not thrilled she'll be so close to home?"

Straub couldn't argue with that. Rory was his only granddaughter and he had missed her while she was away. However, not one to give up, he added, "Grad school?"

Laughing at his persistence, Rory nodded in agreement. "It'll be my first choice, Grandpa."

"I'll hold you to that, little girl," he said kissing the top of her head. "Welcome home."

"Thanks, Grandpa."

The patio door swung open as Franny announced the arrival of Finn and Colin. "Love, your looking particularly lovely today," declared Finn. "Have you yet recovered from our dance last night?" he asked as he hugged her hello.

"Almost, Finn. I'm only a little bit sore. You are a remarkable dancer," she cooed purposely stroking his ego.

"That I am," he replied before turning his attention to Kevin. "So, mate, how was your night?" he asked with a smirk. "Did you 'shower' this morning?"

Both Colin and Rory laughed as Kevin glared angrily at Finn.

"Do I want to know?" asked Lorelai.

"No," they all stated at once.

"Ok then." Lorelai set the last serving dish down just as Logan arrived.

"_God he's gorgeous," _thought Rory. _"No. Look away. Head down and always maintain a respectable distance," _she reminded herself. Sneaking one more look before turning away, she sat down between her brother and father.

"Ok everyone," announced Lorelai, "since we're all here, everyone take a seat. Lunch is ready."

To celebrate Rory's homecoming, Franny had made all her favorites. In addition, Sookie had sent over five different kinds of dessert. The food was amazing and everyone was enjoying themselves. Emily and Francine updated the group on all of the latest gossip at the club. Richard and Straub got into another very amusing Harvard vs. Yale debate. Lorelai told a Kirk story. Finn acted out some of the more colorful tales of their freshman year, which Kevin, Logan and Colin were very careful to censor with interruptions whenever Finn got too out of hand. Rory talked about London, school, and her internship. Throughout the meal she and Logan managed to sneak a few glances at each other, smiling whenever their eyes met.

"Can I have everyone's attention" asked Christopher. "I would like to propose a toast. To my beautiful daughter, we are so proud of everything you accomplished in London. But we've all missed you and we're thrilled to finally have you home." Raising his glass, he added, "To Rory."

"To Rory," said everyone.

Rory raised her glass as well as and stood to hug her father. "Thanks, daddy."

"Excuse me, Miss Rory," interrupted Franny, "there's someone here to see you."

As she said this, the uninvited visitor stepped onto the patio and Rory's eyes got wide when they locked onto an all too familiar pair of gorgeous blue eyes. She felt her body go numb and she didn't even register the crash her glass made when it slipped from her fingers breaking to pieces on the deck.

"Tristan."


	10. Romeo Returns

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10 – Romeo Returns

Those eyes…those icy blue eyes…they were so gorgeous. They had always been her weakness when it came to him. And right now, those gorgeous icy blue eyes were locked onto her, holding her captive. "Hey, Rory."

She stared at him, unable to speak or move.

"You look beautiful," he said still not taking his eyes off her.

"What…what the hell are you doing here?" she spat, quickly recovering from the initial shock of his surprise visit.

"Well…I wanted to see you," he began to explain as he took a few steps toward her. "I was hoping we could…talk. But it seems I came at a bad time. I'm so sorry to interrupt your lunch. Mr. and Mrs. Hayden," he said nodding to her parents, "it's nice to see you again. I apologize for the intrusion and for my dropping by unannounced, but I was in the neighborhood…"

"You were in the neighborhood?" interrupted a now angry Rory. "How exactly were you in the neighborhood? Last I checked Hartford's an ocean away from where you're supposed to be right now." Her anger was quickly becoming rage. She left Europe to put as much distance between the two of them as possible and she couldn't believe he was actually standing right there…in Connecticut…at her house. Rory felt Kevin's hand on her shoulder and she knew he meant it to be a comforting gesture, one that would hopefully help keep her temper from boiling over…at least while she was in front of her grandparents.

"Breath," whispered Kevin in her ear. Kevin sensed she was near her breaking point. There were very few occasions when Rory lost her cool and it almost scared Kevin to see how quickly she became enraged.

Taking a deep breath, Rory said as calmly as she could, "Now's not really a good time. I think you should leave."

"Nonsense, Rory," began Emily. She couldn't believe how rude her granddaughter was being to the handsome young gentleman. "Why don't you ask your friend to join us for lunch?"

"Grandma…"

"No, thank you," said Tristan giving Emily a charming smile. "I appreciate the offer and it's very gracious of you to ask, but I don't want to impose. Besides, it's been a long time since you've all seen Rory and I know how important family is to her. The last thing I want to do is interfere with your time together." His delivery was as smooth as cream, and Rory frowned as both of her grandmothers smiled, obviously very impressed with his charm and manners…not to mention his looks.

"I didn't catch your name, young man," said Francine.

Taking a few steps closer to the table, Tristan gave a slight bow before extending his hand to her, "Tristan DuGrey, Ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"DuGrey?" asked Richard suddenly very interested in the young man in front of him. "Are you any relation to Janlen DuGrey?"

"That's my grandfather, Sir," answered Tristan with a perfect society smile.

"Well, I've done business with Janlen for years. He's a fine man," declared Richard and Straub nodded in agreement.

"That he is."

"Rory, you have very good taste in friends. I approve," said a smiling Richard.

"A DuGrey?" cooed Emily. She and Francine shared a knowing smile and were obviously even more impressed. "How do you know our granddaughter?"

"We met in London. She and I were classmates, Ma'am."

"Oh please call me Emily," she said with a warm smile.

"Emily," he said taking her hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Will you be attending Yale in the fall, Tristan?" Emily asked. The matchmaker gleam in her eyes was unmistakable. "_A DuGrey. What a fine match he would make for_ Rory," she thought to herself.

"No, I'm actually bound for Harvard."

"Harvard!" exclaimed Straub rising from his seat to shake Tristan's hand. "I'm Straub Hayden. This is my wife Francine. And you've already met Emily and Richard Gilmore. You're going to Harvard? That's a very fine school, young man. "

"So I've been told, Sir. And it's your alma mater if I'm not mistaken," replied Tristan with a smirk as he eagerly shook Judge Hayden's hand. It's not everyday you come face to face with the legendary Straub Hayden.

"Yes, it is, though I can't seem to get either of my grandchildren to enroll there," he said sending a pointed look at Rory.

Rory cringed as she watched the scene before her. _"I can't believe this. He's doling out the charm and they're eating it up. Of course they like him. Who wouldn't like him? Tristan always was too damn charming for his own good." _Rory took another deep breath and did her best to smile pleasantly at her grandfather. "Tristan," she said severely.

Tristan studied the expression on her face. He knew that look. It was a bad look. "Again, I apologize for interrupting your lunch," he said addressing the entire group. Looking around, his gaze lingered on Logan for a moment before turning to face Rory. "I'm staying with my grandfather for a while. I'd really like to talk to you…please."

Rory looked away.

"Please, Rory," he begged. "I just want to talk…please. Just talk."

Refusing to look at him, she gestured toward the door, "You should go."

He nodded slowly. Tristan knew Rory well enough to recognize her stubborn face. She was not going to talk to him…at least not now. He knew, before he even flew to Connecticut, that this would be an uphill battle. Well…she knows he's in town and that he wants to talk. That had been his primary objective for the day. Now it was up to her. "Enjoy the rest of your lunch," he said with a humble smile to no one in particular.

"What a nice boy," said Straub as he turned to continue the conversation he and Richard were having before Tristan's unexpected arrival.

"And so handsome," gushed Francine. "Don't you think so, Rory?"

Rory looked at her grandmothers, both looked ready to marry her off to Tristan that second. Shaking her head in disgust, she mumbled an 'excuse me' and left the table.

Lorelai made a move to follow her, but Kevin stopped her. "I'll go. You babysit the grandparents." Lorelai nodded and Kevin ran after Rory.

Logan watched the previous scene silently. The look of horror on Rory's face when the Tristan guy walked in did not escape his notice…nor did he fail to notice the anger she was repressing. Logan was pretty sure that was the ex-boyfriend and an unfamiliar feeling crept its way into his gut. The whole time Tristan was there, glad-handling her grandparents, Logan was resisting the urge to knock his teeth in. Then Tristan looked at him. The jerk actually looked at him. Though he didn't know exactly what was behind that look, Logan knew there something there…and whatever it was, he didn't like it. He didn't like that guy. Pushing all these feelings aside, he got up from the table and headed for Rory's room. He knew she was hurting right now and no matter how he felt, he was going to be there for her. About halfway to Rory's room, he noticed Colin and Finn were following him.

The three found Kevin outside Rory's bedroom pleading with her to open the door. "Come on, Ror, let me in."

No answer.

He knocked louder. "Rory, please open the door."

Still no answer.

Kevin looked over at his friends and sighed. "I don't know what to do. She won't open the door. She's not even answering."

"Are you sure she's in there?" asked Colin.

"The door's locked. She has to be in there," answered Kevin.

"You want me to pick it?" asked Finn.

"That probably wouldn't go over too well," Colin pointed out.

Logan brushed passed Kevin and knocked. "Ace, it's Logan."

"I'm here too, Love," shouted Finn.

Logan gave him a look before continuing, "We're just worried. Please open the door, Ace."

No answer.

"I need to know you're ok. Please, Rory," he added his voice dripping with concern.

A faint shuffle could be heard behind the door and a few moments later it opened to reveal a Rory with very sad eyes. "I'm fine," she told them unconvincingly.

After one look at her face, Logan became completely unconcerned with who was around and opened his arms to her. Rory, not caring either, fell into his embrace. "Are you ok?" he whispered as he held her close.

"I will be. He just surprised me. That's all. I'll be fine," she mumbled into his chest. Rory instantly felt better just being in the comfort of Logan's arms. However, after a few seconds, she realized that she and Logan weren't alone. She reluctantly pulled away and looked at her brother, "I'm fine, Kevin. He just caught me off guard." She then proceeded to hug not only her brother, but Colin and Finn as well, hoping to draw suspicion away from how eagerly she fell into Logan arms. "You didn't all have to come up here. I'm ok."

"Of course we did, Love. Now, tell Finny who the blond boy was and why he has you so upset," said Finn as he steered her into her bedroom. The rest of the boys followed them in and Rory made herself comfortable on her bed. Finn plopped down next to her while Logan and Colin sat at her window seat, and Kevin at her vanity.

"That was Tristan," she said dropping her eyes. "Up until a few weeks ago, he was my boyfriend."

"You had a boyfriend?" asked a slightly outraged Finn. "Mate, did you know about this?" he demanded of Kevin. "How could you allow this? Why was I not informed?"

"Finn," warned Kevin, "let her talk."

"Sorry, Mate," said Finn. Turning his attention back to Rory, "We'll return to the subject of whether you are old enough to be dating later, Love. But for right now, please continue."

"We started dating last summer and things were great…really great actually. He's from Boston and going to Harvard. Things were fine when we both thought I was going to Harvard too…but when I decided to go to Yale, things kind of started to fall apart." Pausing for a moment to look up, she made eye contact with all the boys in the room letting her gaze linger on Logan for a moment longer than the rest. He gave her a reassuring smile and with a nod, urged her to continue. "He was angry. He was constantly questioning my decision. Then he started questioning me…and my commitment to him. We fought…a lot. I spent a lot of time trying to reassure him that I did want us to be together…that the decision to go to Yale had to do with me and my family…not him. He said he understood and we decided to try to make it work…try a long distance relationship. I mean New Haven isn't that far from Cambridge so I was willing to make it work. He said he was too…but things were different. We were always fighting…mostly about how committed I was to him and our relationship. No matter what I did or what I said…I couldn't convince him that I really wanted it to work." She paused again, taking a deep breath, trying to decide how much more she wanted to share.

"You're leaving something out," said Kevin. The siblings made eye contact and Kevin could see she was afraid to tell him something. "Whatever it is, Rory, you can tell me. You can tell me anything."

Rory was torn. She wanted this burden off her chest and normally she would have already told Kevin, but the break up happened so quickly. Then, they both got caught up with finals, then graduation, and now there was Logan to consider. He was sitting right there and as much as she wanted to climb into his lap and have his arms around her, she knew she couldn't…at least not right now. Plus, she didn't know how much of the truth she wanted Logan to know yet.

As if sensing her reluctance had something to do with him, Logan added in a gentle tone, "Yeah, Ace, you can tell us anything. No matter what it is, you can trust me…us," he corrected, "you can trust us."

"He wanted to have sex," she quickly blurted out catching all four boys of guard.

"WHAT!!!" they yelled in unison, all four instantly standing up.

"He wanted to have sex," she repeated a bit slower, "with me. And I…uh…I didn't think I was ready…and we fought about that too. It was part of the whole 'not being really committed to him' thing."

Kevin was breathing fire at this point. "Did he force you to..."

"NO!" shouted Rory before Kevin could even finish the thought. "No! No! No! Tristan would never…do anything like that."

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. He was far from calm, but at least that fear was squashed. "So what happened?" he asked not really sure if he wanted to know the details of his little sister's sex life.

Careful not to look at Logan, she continued, "He kept bringing it up…the whole sex thing. It became a pretty big issue with us. Everything kind of came to a head a couple weeks before graduation. There was a party on his floor and somehow we ended up back in his room. And…when things got too…intense for me…I told him I wanted to stop." At this point she looked up, wanting to gage their expressions. Figuring it was too late to turn back now, Rory continued. "And he got mad…really mad. We fought. It was a pretty ugly fight and in the end, he broke up with me." She kept her eyes down, not having the strength to look into the eyes of anyone in that room. It was too embarrassing.

The room was silent, as all four boys seemed to be processing everything Rory had just told them. After what seemed like an eternity to Rory, a red faced and obviously angry Colin finally ended the silence. "He broke up with you because you wouldn't have sex with him?" he asked.

She nodded. "Basically."

"I'll kill him," declared a seething Kevin.

"No, Mate, I'll kill him," shouted Finn.

"No, I'll kill him," argued Colin.

"No one's going to kill him," Rory practically yelled. "It's over and I'm over it. I just want to forget it happened. I want to forget him and move on with my life," she said looking straight at Logan. He had yet to utter a word and Rory feared the worst. Logan had never been in a relationship…was reluctant to enter into one in the first place. They had been a couple for less than two hours and already her ex-boyfriend shows up. On top of that, they still had to find a way to tell her brother about their relationship and hide it from their families. _"Please don't change your mind about us," _she thought. _"I don't think I could handle it if you changed your mind about us."_

Not hearing a word she said, Kevin continued his rant. "I can't believe that punk had the nerve to show up here after what he did! What kind of guy breaks up with his girlfriend because she won't have sex with him? And then he has the nerve to show up at her house? My house…he was in my house…harassing my sister! I'll kill him," he shouted moving towards the door. "The DuGrey house is on Chestnut Street right?"

"Yeah I think so," answered Finn. "It's the one with big guest house in the back. I shagged a feisty red headed waitress back there during a terribly boring Christmas party."

"You think you'd be able to recognize it?"

"Yeah, Mate, lets go."

"You're not going anywhere," shouted Rory as she ran ahead to block their exit, "least of all over to the DuGreys. This is my problem and I'm handling it. I don't want you getting into trouble because of me and I don't need you fighting my battles for me." She barricaded the door with her body, determined not to let Kevin out of that room until he swore not to go near Tristan. "I appreciate your concern, I really do, but please don't get involved. Please, Kevin, calm down."

"He hurt you," Kevin stated simply.

"Yeah," she admitted.

"How can you expect me not to want to hurt him?"

"Wanting to hurt him is one thing…actually driving over to the DuGreys to beat up Tristan is another thing. I'm asking you to leave it alone. I'm ok. I really am," she said trying to calm her brother. "I admit, seeing him on the patio was a surprise and that's why I reacted the way I did. I wasn't expecting to see him, but I'm fine now. I'm better than fine. I swear I'm over it. I've totally moved on, Kevin."

Kevin took a deep breath, "If he comes near this house again…"

"You'll let me handle it," she said sternly. "I'm 18 years-old, Kevin. I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself," she told him. Kevin didn't look satisfied so she added, "But if I ever feel like I can't, I promise I'll come to you for help…ok."

"You promise?"

She nodded.

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed. Kevin was far from calm, but he didn't want to upset Rory anymore than Tristan's visit already had. So for now, he let the matter drop. He was glad Rory confided in him. He was also glad she seemed to have calmed down…and she was definitely more rational. "We'll talk about this more later," he stated in a tone that left no room for argument. "But right now, one of us should get back downstairs. I don't think even Mom and her legendary ability to ramble can stall the grandparents for this long."

Rory smiled at that comment. "You guys go. I'll be down in a minute. I just want to fix the face," she said with a small smile.

"Sure, Ror. Take your time," said her brother. Kevin exited the room first, followed closely by Finn and Colin. Logan stayed where he was and got up only when he was sure Kevin, Colin, and Finn were far enough away. He kept his eyes on Rory as he walked toward her. Without sating a word, Logan cupped her face with both hands and brought his lips to meet hers. Immediately, the kiss was intensely passionate. Logan's tongue swept into her mouth, ravaging every bit of it. Then, as he quickly as it began, it ended. Logan pulled away from her, turned around, and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Rory stood there for several minutes completely paralyzed. _"What the hell was that? Was that good bye? Was he kissing me goodbye? Is it over? Why didn't he say anything? That didn't really feel like a goodbye kiss, but it could've been. This is Logan I'm dealing with after all. He's so damn unpredictable. I can never figure out what he's thinking or what he's going to do next." _Groaning in frustration, Rory dropped her face into her hands and breathed deeply. _"How did this day get so messed up? It started off so perfect. Now, I don't know what's going on. Tristan is in Hartford and Logan…does he still want to be my boyfriend?" _Not knowing what else to do, Rory reapplied her lip gloss and headed back downstairs.

She found her grandparents engaged in a lively conversation about an upcoming DAR event. Emily and Francine were boring Lorelai with details of the flower arrangements when Rory returned taking a seat next to her mother. "You ok kid?" asked Lorelai in a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Yeah, but not now. I need to process a few things…clear my head."

"Well, I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks, Mom," she said leaning her head on Lorelai's shoulder.

"Oh, Rory," interrupted Emily, "we need to discuss some details about your DAR induction."

"My what?" asked a very surprised Rory.

"Your induction into the DAR, Dear. You are of age now and…"

"Grandma, I don't think the DAR is really my thing."

"Not your thing?" Emily asked snidely. "What exactly does that mean? Not your thing? Of course it's your thing. You are my granddaughter and you will take your proper place in society."

"Mom," interjected Lorelai, "Rory should have a say in whether or not she joins the DAR. If she doesn't want to, she shouldn't have to. It should be her decision not…"

"Oh, Lorelai, please. Of course she wants to join. Don't you, Rory?"

"Well, actually…."

"Hey, Rory," interrupted Kevin. "I think me and the guys are going to head out." Logan, Colin, and Finn were standing behind him.

"Oh, ok," she said getting out of her seat, very grateful for the distraction. "I'll walk you to the door."

"Thanks for having us over, Lorelai," said Logan as he bent down to kiss her cheek. Colin and Finn expressed their thanks as well and repeated Logan's gesture, Finn more enthusiastically than was actually appropriate. After saying goodbyes to the elder Gilmores and Haydens, Kevin, Logan, Colin and Finn followed Rory to the door.

"Thanks for coming, guys," she said. "Kevin, are you coming home tonight?"

"No, Logan and I need to get up early tomorrow to pack up the room. Plus, I want to enjoy my last night at the dorm."

"Say hi to 'Shower Stacey' for me," she kidded.

"Cute," he deadpanned. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said hugging her tightly. "Call me tonight if you want to talk."

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "Plus, I don't want to interrupt any of your 'last night at the dorm' plans," she added with a disgusted expression.

Kevin shook his head but chuckled lightly, "Just call if you need anything."

"I will," she promised him. Turning to Colin, and Finn she hugged them both briefly, and thanked them again for coming.

"It's good to have you home, Love," said Finn. "And now that classes are over, we can have all sorts of fun."

"I'm looking forward to it, Finn."

She then turned to Logan, and hugged him as casually as possible. "Don't lock your door tonight," he whispered in her ear.

Rory pulled back and gave a slight nod to let him know she heard him. She stood by the door and watched them climb into their perspective sports cars and drive away. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked back to the patio trying to mentally prepare herself for the torturous discussion on the DAR Emily Gilmore was no doubt ready to engage her in.

The rest of the afternoon passed very slowly. At times, it almost seemed as if time was moving backwards. Later that evening, Rory lay on her bed waiting for Logan's arrival. It was nearly midnight and she had been waiting since eleven. _"Where is he?" _she asked herself. _"Why isn't he here yet? Maybe he forgot? Oh God what if he doesn't come?" _She looked over at the fuzzy clock next to her bed. She'd lost count of how many times she'd looked at a clock that evening. It was 12:03. Grabbing a book off the shelf, she attempted to distract herself by reading. However, the silence of her room was deafening and her fuzzy clock seemed to be mocking her. _"Ok…I'm going to give him until 12:30 and that's it,"_ she promised herself. At 12:37, she put her book down and started to pace. _"This is getting ridiculous. Where the hell is he? Should I call him?" _she wondered. She picked up her cell phone, but dropped it almost immediately. _"No…I'm not calling." _By 12:54, Rory had had enough. She brushed her teeth, got into her pajamas, and climbed into bed. Pushing all thoughts of Logan Huntzberger out of her mind, she let her body relax and eventually, she fell asleep.

Rory didn't know how long she slept, but she was awakened by a hand gently stroking her face. She didn't have to open her eyes to know it was Logan. He began tracing her lips and as she instinctively turned toward him, she lightly kissed his fingers. "You're late," she whispered in a throaty voice.

Logan smiled and leaned down to place a light kiss on her lips, "Sorry."

Rory finally opened her eyes to see him sitting over her, smirking. "Why are you late?" she demanded with a playful smirk of her own. The anger she felt earlier had completely disappeared the moment he kissed her. She was so happy to see him.

Logan kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed with her. Rory moved aside, making room for him under the covers. He pulled her close and she lay on top of him, happily snuggled into his chest. Once the two were comfortable, he began, "I meant to be here a lot sooner, but the boys decided to blow off some steam. We all kind of needed it…especially Kevin. That meant going to the pub where we spent several hours plotting the death of one Tristan DuGrey." Logan cringed a bit when he said Tristan's name. "And then we spent a few more hours trying to figure out how to make sure no other evil male lays a hand on you...ever. Finn suggested constructing a tower of some sort," he added dryly. "I didn't really participate in that part of the discussion. I figured it would be pretty hypocritical if I did," he said as he tightened his arms around her.

Rory smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, Ace." Logan kissed her head and breathed her in. All afternoon, he had been dreaming about holding her again. It still shocked him how incredible it felt to have her in his arms.

"I was worried you changed your mind…about us," she stated bluntly.

"What?" he asked genuinely surprised. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. You didn't say anything. You just kissed me and walked out. I thought it might have been your way of saying goodbye."

"No, of course not. I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel that way. I wanted to talk to you, but obviously, I couldn't. And I just wanted to kiss you. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. You never have to apologize for kissing me," she added as she looked up and kissed his chin. "I was confused…and now I just feel silly. My mind was just all jumbled. I didn't know what to think…and I just…I'm sorry. I should've had more faith you."

"It's ok."

"I was going to tell you…everything. I really was," she confessed.

"About you and Tristan? Why you really broke up?"

"Yeah…I was just…a little embarrassed about the whole thing. But I swear I was going to tell you everything. I just wanted to wait a little while, maybe after we'd been together for…I don't know, a day. And I swear I had no idea he was just going to show up here."

"I kind of figured that, Ace. You really don't have much of a poker face," he kidded trying to lighten the mood.

"What's wrong with my face?" she asked picking up on his playful tone.

"Nothing," he answered smirking down at her. "Your face is absolutely perfect. Your eyes are perfect." He kissed her eyelids. "Your nose is perfect." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Your mouth is beyond perfect." He kissed her lips, playfully nibbling the bottom lip. "Your face is perfect, Ace. I love your face," he whispered affectionately.

She smiled shyly at him, the blush that rose to her cheeks was obvious despite the darkness of the room. "Well…you've got really great hair," she told him.

"Yeah? Thank you." He kissed her lips again, this time sweeping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as he deepened the kiss, moving her body so it was level with his. Eager to take control of the situation, Logan flipped them over so he was lying on top of her. He continued to kiss her, letting his hands roam from her face, down her neck, to her shoulders, coming to a rest at her waist, where the gap between her tank top and pajama bottoms granted him access to exposed skin. He loved how smooth and soft her skin felt and couldn't help but wonder if she was that smooth and soft all over.

"The door?" she murmured between kisses.

"I locked it," he responded, barely getting the works out as he continued to feverishly kiss her mouth. Logan's hands wandered higher on her torso, pushing her tank top up, and exposing more skin.

Rory loved the way his hands felt on her body. She knew she should try to slow things down. They were moving into dangerous territory, the two of them alone in her bed in the middle of the night, but she couldn't bring herself to do it…she couldn't bring herself to pull away from him. She felt his hands move higher and higher on her torso, stopping suddenly right below her breasts. She was surprised, and frankly a little upset, that he stopped. She didn't want to stop. She didn't want him to stop…not yet. Deciding a little encouragement was in order, Rory reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up slowly, letting her hands graze over his newly exposed skin. Pushing him away slightly, she pulled the shirt off over his head and began kissing his neck and chest.

Logan felt himself instantly get hard. This was not why he came here tonight. He wanted the two of them to talk. However, as Rory's mouth continued to attack his neck and chest, talking became less and less of a priority. Before all the blood officially left his brain to inhabit other parts of his body, Logan painfully pulled himself away.

"Logan," whimpered Rory, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said through clenched teeth as he sat up with his back against the headboard.

Rory placed one knee on either side of him, straddling his lap, and began kissing him again. Logan, not having the strength to resist, eagerly responded, kissing her passionately and pulling her closer until her core was intimately pressed against his growing erection. When Rory, began to grind against him, it took all of Logan's strength to pull away. "Ace, we need to slow down," he said as he tried to regain control of his breath. "I didn't come here for this."

Rory cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

He laughed at the expression on her face. "Not that I'm complaining or anything. But I came here tonight so you and I could talk about some things…like what you told us earlier today."

Rory knew this was coming. Still, she was hoping to be able to distract him for a bit longer. "You want to talk about Tristan."

"Yeah…but first can we agree this is the one and only time we discuss an ex-boyfriend of yours while we're in bed?"

"Sure," she answered with a nod and a slight smile.

"Good. Now where were we?"

Rory took a deep breath before she began again, "I was about to tell you everything that happened between me and Tristan."

"I don't know that I want to hear **everything**, Ace."

"You know what I mean," she said with an embarrassed grin. "I left out a few parts when we talked at your place last night," she admitted.

"You mean the part where he broke up with you because you wouldn't have sex with him?"

"Yeah, that part."

"That's a pretty big part," he whispered.

"I know…and I wanted to tell you, but…it was humiliating. It still is."

"Don't ever be afraid or embarrassed to tell me anything, Ace."

She nodded.

"So you two never…"

"No," she answered quickly before he could even finish asking.

Logan was incredibly relieved at that response. "Have you ever…"

"No."

"So you're still a…"

"Yeah," she answered dropping her eyes.

"Ok."

"Is that bad?" she asked shyly.

"Is it bad that you're a virgin? Of course not," he answered without hesitation, although to be honest, it made him a bit uncomfortable. The girls he normally 'dated' were always pretty experienced. He preferred it that way, less risk of them forming any sort of emotional attachment. To him, sex had always been purely about physical enjoyment. However, his relationship with Rory was more than just physical. He was already emotionally attached and they hadn't even had sex yet…and considering she was still a virgin, they probably wouldn't be having sex any time in the near future. While the prospect of a sexless existence should have been daunting to Logan, a guy who was used having sex on a regular basis, it wasn't…far from it. In fact, he was relieved…happy even…that she was still a virgin. It was comforting to know that no one had ever been that close to her.

"Are you sure? Cause it looks like it bothers you."

"It doesn't bother me," he began, "at least not in the way you're probably thinking."

"What am I thinking?" she challenged.

"You think it bothers me because I want to have sex right now."

"And you don't?"

"No." All right that wasn't entirely true.

Rory gave him an incredulous look.

Logan smiled and said, "Ok let me rephrase that. Would I like to have sex with you? Yes. Do I expect to have sex with you right this very second? No. Am I annoyed or upset that I'm not having sex with you at this very second? No."

"Really?"

"Cross my heart, Ace. I'm not going to lie. Sex is great and I love it as much as the next red-blooded male. But if sex were all I was interested in, I would've picked up a random girl at the pub tonight. And I didn't. Because when it comes to you, it's not just about sex."

"No?"

"No. I really love just being with you. You're smart and really easy to talk to. You make me laugh…and you're pretty nice to look at," he added with his trademark smirk. "Besides, considering this relationship thing is new to me, it's probably better that we take things a bit slower," he said as he took her right hand and laced their fingers together.

"So you don't mind waiting?"

"For you…I don't mind at all," he told her as he stared into her eyes. "And if your jerk of an ex-boyfriend was a real man, he wouldn't have minded waiting either," he added not being able to resist throwing an insult Tristan's way.

"Logan…"

"I'm serious, Rory. I hate what he did to you."

"Me too."

"I hate that he's here."

"Me too."

"A jerk like that doesn't deserve someone as great as you."

"Thanks."

"You know that's not how I feel right?"

"I know."

"I would never push you to do anything you weren't ready for."

"I know," she said pulling him into a hug. "And I appreciate it, but it's different with you."

"What do you mean?"

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Well…it's just that…um…"

"What?"

"It's nothing," she said changing her mind.

"No. What did you mean it's different with me?"

She looked down at their clasped hands. Rory had made huge strides in her shyness especially when it came to talking about sex, but right now, she couldn't help but be embarrassed. "Well…Tristan and I dated for almost a year."

"I know that."

"And even though we didn't have sex…" she paused to look at him. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"I think so," he said slowly.

"Um…even though we didn't have sex…we did do other…stuff."

Logan cringed at that admission. "Yeah…I kind of figured as much."

"Yeah well…um…no matter what we were doing, it was never…out of control."

"I don't understand," he told her.

"When I'm with you, it's like my body takes over and I completely forget about everything else. I never felt that way with Tristan…or with anyone. Everything feels different when I'm with you—more passionate, more intense, more uninhibited, just…more. When I was with Tristan, I was always waiting for a reason to say yes and we were together for almost a year. You and I haven't even been together for a whole day, but when I'm with you, I'm looking for a reason to say no."

Logan couldn't help but smile at that. "I know what you mean, Ace."

"You do?"

"Not caring where I am? Having no control over my body? Yeah, I know exactly what that's like," he said as he kissed the pulse point on her neck.

"Yeah? Than why are you always pulling away when I'm kissing you?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"I only do that when we're in close proximity to one of your relatives who would castrate me if we got caught."

Rory giggled, "Kevin wouldn't castrate you."

"No. He would kill me. Christopher would castrate me."

"Yeah…he probably would." Giggling at the look on his face, she added, "Don't worry. I'll protect you. I'd never let them castrate or kill you."

"No?"

"I like you the way you are," she whispered seductively as she repositioned herself on his lap and started kissing his neck. Logan groaned as he tilted his head back giving her better access to his neck. When Rory began placing small kisses on his bare chest, Logan felt an overwhelming need to take control. He pulled her toward him, grabbed hold of her tiny frame and laid her down on the bed. Leaning over, he kissed her mouth, then her neck, and was about to move further south when he felt his phone vibrate in his front pocket.

"Is that you or a cell phone?" Rory asked playfully.

He laughed as he pulled his phone out and replied, "It's my cell."

"Bummer…here I thought I may have found a boyfriend with a vibrating…"

"Hello?" Logan answered his phone still laughing, effectively cutting her off.

"Logan? What are you laughing at?"

"Kevin, hi." Logan got up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Being on top of Rory while talking to Kevin just felt too weird.

"I just tried calling the room. You said you were staying in tonight. Where are you?"

"I thought you were spending the night with Stacey," he responded deliberately not answering the question.

"I am, but she has some friends over and I thought you might like to join the party. Colin and Finn are already on their way. There are a couple of blonds here that are just your type."

Logan cringed. "I'm not really in the mood for a party tonight, Kev. Thanks anyway."

"What? Why not? Just get off your ass and come over."

"I already have plans for the night, but thanks. I'll see tomorrow," he said eager to get off the phone.

"Plans huh?" asked Kevin. "Are you with these 'plans' right now?"

"Yeah, kind of."

Kevin laughed out loud. "I should've known. Anyone I know?"

"I don't know…maybe," Logan answered as he stared into Rory's amused face. She found his level of discomfort hilarious.

"All right I'll see you tomorrow. Around 11?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Ok. Have fun with your 'plans,' Logan," said a laughing Kevin.

"Bye," he said as he snapped his phone shut. Logan looked over at Rory's laughing face.

"Why must you answer the phone when he calls?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"Can we please agree that that was the last time you answer a phone call from my brother while we're bed?"

"Agreed, Ace."

"Ok. Now where were we?" she asked pulling him toward her.

Logan pushed her on her back and climbed on top of her. "Right about here, Ace?" he whispered as he began gently nibbling on her ear. Rory giggled and she wrapped her arms around him.

Logan reveled in the moment. He was determined to enjoy the rest of his time with her tonight. Because tomorrow, he had to face Kevin.


	11. I Like Her

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11 – I Like Her

Sunlight poured in through the windows of Rory's bedroom. It was early the next morning and Rory and Logan were in bed. She was sleeping soundly, using his chest as a pillow. He, however, was wide awake. Logan had set the alarm on his cell phone to go off about an hour before. He intended to be out of there long before anyone in the household was awake. He should have left already. He should have left when his alarm woke him almost an hour ago. But here he lay, with Rory in his arms, watching her sleep. Logan didn't have the heart to wake her. She looked so peaceful…like an angel.

Logan's cell phone beeped again. It was 9:30. He really needed to get out of there. If he waited any longer, Kevin would get back to the dorm before he did…and in order for his plan to work, he needed to get there first. Shifting slightly, he tried to move without waking Rory. He was half way out from under her when he was distracted by a strange sound. _"Did that clock just purr?" _Logan eyed Rory's furry contraption suspiciously. _"That is the most ridiculous looking clock I've ever seen." _As if on cue, it purred again. Not wanting to wake Rory, Logan tried to contain his laughter. However, the vibration of his chest combined with the purring of the clock was sufficient to bring Rory out of her slumber.

"Mmm…coffee," she mumbled automatically before even opening her eyes.

Logan chuckled lightly and kissed the top of her head. "Morning, Ace."

Rory, still weary from sleep, heard a voice. Forcing her eyes open, she saw Logan's smirking face. The events of the past two days suddenly came rushing back. Logan was now her boyfriend and they had spent the night together talking, laughing, and just enjoying each other's company. "You're really here," she said sleepily, smiling at him. "I'm glad you're here."

"Where else would I be?" he asked pulling her close once more.

"I was worried it might have been a dream."

"Nope. I'm real. And you're stuck with me."

Rory giggled and snuggled into him, burying her face in his neck. "What time is it?" she asked with a yawn.

"Just after 9:30. I have to go."

"No. Stay. Don't leave yet," she begged hugging him tighter.

"I don't want to leave yet, but I have to, Ace. I need to get out of here before your parents get up."

"It's Sunday. They won't be up till noon at the earliest. You can't get out of bed before noon on a Sunday. It's a rule."

"Sorry, Ace, but I have to go. I'm meeting your brother in an hour and I still need to set up."

"Set up? Set up for what? I thought you guys were going to pack up your dorm room."

"We are. But I'm also telling him about you and me this morning and I need to set up the room."

"Set it up how?" she asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it."

"Logan."

"I've got a plan, Ace. I promise, I'll tell you all about it afterwards, but right now, I have to go." Logan got out from under her and looked around for his shirt. He spotted it a few feet from her bed and smiled at the memory of their late night activities. All they did was kiss—at least for the most part—but it was far more intimate than any night he'd ever spent with a girl. He and Rory were up till dawn laughing and sharing stories before falling asleep in each other's arms. Logan still found if hard to believe he could have so much fun with a girl without it turning physical. However, another part of him was not the least bit surprised. He always liked being around Rory, even when they were kids. He had always enjoyed her quick wit and her unique sense of humor. She was one of the few people that could really make him laugh. Little things about her, like how easily she blushed, he'd always found amusing when they were younger. Now, he found them to be down right sexy. Everything he liked about her then, he loved about her now. He loved hearing her ramble on an on about nothing in particular. He loved the way she told a story. He loved the sound of her laugh. He loved the fact that he could make her laugh. And he especially loved that she could still make him laugh. He loved being with her. It was all so new to him, but it felt so right.

Logan put his shirt back on and was slipping into his shoes, when he looked up to see a pouting Rory. "What's that face for?" he asked playfully.

"I don't want you to go," she stated plainly. "Please don't leave yet," she whined batting her eyelashes at him

"Not the eyes, Ace. Anything but the eyes," he begged.

Rory giggled. "So you'll stay?" she asked giving him the full on Bambi eyes, combined with a pout.

"You don't play fair." Logan walked over, sat next to her on the bed, and placed a light kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry, baby, but I have to go. But I'll be back in a few hours to pick you up for our date," he offered hoping it would pacify her.

Rory smiled brightly.

"What?" he asked returning the smile.

"You called me baby," she said blushing furiously.

"Yeah…what you don't like that?"

"No, it's not that. It just sounded different. You've only ever called me Ace...but I like it," she admitted.

Logan smiled at her obvious embarrassment. "I like that I can call you baby, but as far as nicknames go, I think I still prefer Ace."

"Me too," she agreed. "Ace has a lot more meaning. Plus, there's a lot of history in that nickname."

"What are you going to call me?"

"Huh?"

"Well I already have two endearments for you. Don't you think you should have a nickname for me too?"

"I hadn't thought about it," she replied honestly. "What kind of nickname would you like?"

"Something unique…that encompasses my greatness yet at the same time expresses your undying devotion to me," said Logan in a cocky tone.

Rory knew he was goading her, but couldn't bring herself not to react. "How about cocky ass?" she suggested.

"How about Master and Commander?"

Rory burst out laughing. "Yeah good luck getting me to call you that."

"Aw come on, Ace. Don't you think it's appropriate?" he asked laughing with her.

"You are such a cocky ass," she said sweetly.

Logan pulled her close and kissed her tenderly.

"But you're my cocky ass," she whispered against his lips.

Logan crashed his lips into hers, ravishing her mouth. Rory laid back against her pillows pulling him with her until he was once again on top of her. The shirt he had just put back on was pulled over his head and was thrown on the floor yet again. Logan's hands found their way underneath her tank top. He caressed the skin of her stomach and the sides of her torso, moving his hands further and further up. He stopped just as his fingertips made contact with the swell of her breasts. Rory moaned at his gentle touch, encouraging him to continue. Logan moved his hands higher until he was finally cupping her breasts. Pure lust shot through his system and at that moment, all thoughts of getting out of bed and leaving Rory were gone.

Rory's body writhed underneath his, wordlessly begging him to move forward. His hands continued to gently massage her breasts. Rory, wanting to give him better access to her body, pulled her top off and threw it on the floor next to his. Logan groaned at the feel of her naked breasts against his body. He wanted to touch and kiss every inch of her.

Rory pushed at his shoulders and effectively reversed their positions. She moved her mouth to his neck sucking gently on a very sensitive spot she discovered the night before. At the sound of his moan, she sucked a little harder and moved her hands from his shoulders, to his chest, down his abdomen, and stopping at his belt buckle. After a moment of hesitation, she began to undo the buckle, but was interrupted when Logan pulled her hands away.

"Ace, we can't get too carried away…not right now."

Not easily deterred, Rory only pouted. She pushed herself up until she was sitting up straddling him knowing full well the effect this move would have. Logan stared in awe at the sight before him. Rory, naked from the waist up, was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was perfect. Rory smiled at his reaction and moved to undo his belt buckle, this time without any objection.

Logan sat up and kissed the delicate skin between her breasts. He then began running his tongue along her naked flesh taking her right nipple into his mouth. Rory arched her back pushing her chest towards his eager mouth. By now, she had successfully unbuckled his belt and was in the process of unzipping his fly when he stopped her once more.

"Slow down," he begged as he gripped her wrists halting her movements. "We don't have to rush into anything." At the confused expression on her face, he continued, "I meant what I said last night, Ace. I don't mind waiting. I'm happy to do it. I want you more than anything, but not like this. Not rushed. If and when this happens, I want to make it perfect for you. I want us to be able to take our time. I don't want it to be rushed."

Rory sat before him, her upper half completely exposed, and did not feel even a bit embarrassed by the situation. She felt completely at ease with him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I just can't help myself when I'm with you."

Logan placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Me either, Ace," he admitted as he pressed their foreheads together. "That's why I should probably go now."

"No," she whined as he got out from under her. She reached for him, trying to coax him back into bed.

"I need to get out of here…and fast. You are entirely too good at distracting me." Logan quickly zipped his pants back up, buckled his belt, and pulled his shirt on. "You stay where you are, missy, and put this back on," he ordered handing back her shirt. "I can't have you distracting me with your nakedness."

Rory gave an exaggerated gasp, "You don't like my nakedness?"

"I love your nakedness. And don't worry," he assured, her kissing her forehead, careful not to get too close, "I plan on enjoying more of you and your nakedness very soon. But I have to get going. I need to get to the dorm before Kevin does and I still have to stop to pick something up. I'll see you tonight?"

"We're going on a date," she squealed with excitement. "Where are you taking me?" asked Rory as she pulled her shirt back on.

"I don't know yet. It depends on how well Kevin takes the news…and whether or not I'll have fully functional legs," he joked.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you so we can tell him together?"

"I'm sure, Ace. Besides I have a plan remember?"

"This plan of yours…does it involve anything dangerous or illegal?"

Logan thought seriously for a moment. "Dangerous? Not really. Illegal? Technically…sort of, but you shouldn't worry."

"I shouldn't worry?"

"No, I'll be fine as long as everything goes according to plan."

"And you're sure you don't want to tell me about this plan?"

"I'm positive. Besides…that way you can honestly say you had no prior knowledge of the bad act," he told her with a smirk. "I believe the legal term is plausible deniability."

Rory glared playfully at him. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"That you have a boyfriend looking out for your best interest? I should think you'd be grateful."

Rory smiled at how easily he said the word boyfriend. "You think I should be grateful? Because you're not disclosing any details of whatever felony you're about to commit?"

"Let's not refer to it as a felony, but rather…a legal indiscretion," he replied as he pulled her into his arms.

Rory looked at him with an amused expression. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? He may take it better if we're both there."

"I need to do this myself, Ace," he stated with a sigh.

"Fine…but call me if you change your mind."

Logan kissed her once more. "I had a great time last night," he said abruptly changing the subject, "and this morning." It was their last few minutes together and he didn't want the conversation to be centered on Kevin and the task ahead. He wanted to end their night on a high note.

Rory blushed at his admission. "Me too. We should do it again."

"Spend the night together? Count on it, Ace," he whispered in a husky tone before kissing her one last time.

Rory let herself melt into the kiss. It was hard to believe this was all happening. After all these years, she and Logan were really together. "I'll see you soon."

"Absolutely," he said. "Go back to sleep, Ace. I'll call you in a few hours."

Rory nodded and got back under the covers. She watched Logan walk to the door and poke his head out to make sure the coast was clear. He sent a smile and a wink her way before finally exiting the room as quietly as he entered the night before. Smiling widely, Rory pulled her blanket over her head and almost immediately fell back to sleep.

Logan opted to use the back stairs and the side door rather than scaling down the side of the house. Even though Rory claimed her parents never got out of bed before noon on a Sunday, he didn't risk going down the main staircase or the front door. He was prepared to face the wrath of only one Hayden today. He made it out of the house with no problem and whistled as he walked the three blocks to where he parked his silver Porsche.

He drove into New Haven stopping to pick up some coffee and another necessary item for his talk with Kevin. It was ten minutes to 11 when he made it back to the dorm. Logan had just enough time to set up the room exactly how he'd intended before Kevin walked in.

"Hey, Logan," said Kevin. After looking around the room, he asked confused, "Why did you move the furniture?"

Without warning, Logan lunged at Kevin, taking him completely by surprise.

"LOGAN!" he yelled in protest. "What the hell are you doing?"

Logan had successfully tackled him to the ground and was attempting to drag him toward the section of the room he had cleared out. After a few minutes of struggling, along with a myriad of profanities from Kevin, Logan had successfully completed his goal.

"I'm handcuffed to the radiator," stated Kevin. "Logan, why am I handcuffed to the radiator?"

Logan did not answer his question. Instead he snatched Kevin's cell phone off his the clip on his belt, closed all the blinds, and locked and then barricaded the door.

Kevin watched him do all this and was beyond confused. He stared at his best friend of nearly 20 years and seriously considered the possibility that Logan may have suffered some sort of nervous breakdown. "Logan," he said slowly, "are you feeling ok?"

Still not saying a word, Logan brought over a pillow and handed it to him along with the coffee he purchased earlier.

"What's this?" asked a still very confused Kevin as he accepted both items from Logan.

"It's your usual, black with two sugars," he answered.

"What's with the pillow?"

"Oh…it's to make you more comfortable," explained Logan. "We may be at this for a while and you're sitting on the floor."

That made very little sense to Kevin, but he decided to just go with it. "Uh…ok…thanks I guess. Wait…what do you mean we may be at this for a while? We may be at what for a while?"

Logan took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you," he stated gravely.

"Ok...um…sure. But first can you tell my why you handcuffed me to the radiator?"

"I need to talk to you," he repeated.

"Ok, Logan, I get that you need to talk to me, but why did you handcuff me to the radiator?"

"I handcuffed you to the radiator because I need to talk to you and I need you to listen. And I need you to stay calm while I talk and not try to...kill me."

"Kill you?" asked Kevin. Suddenly his eyes widened in panic, "Oh God what did you do to my car?"

"Your car?"

"Is my car ok?" asked Kevin. The black Porsche was a high school graduation present and he adored it. That car was his baby. "What happened? Did you dent it?"

"I didn't do anything to your car," Logan declared. "This has nothing to do with your car. Will you calm down?"

"My Porsche is ok?"

"Yes, your Porsche is perfect. I saw it not 20 minutes ago when I parked my car next to it. I'm not here to talk about your car. This is important and I need you to relax and pay attention."

"Ok," said Kevin calming down a bit, "as long as you swear my car's ok."

"It's fine."

"Ok…can you uncuff me?"

"No."

"Logan…"

"Seriously, Kevin, can you just be quiet and listen to me please," interrupted Logan. "I really need to talk to you. It's something important and I'm pretty nervous right now and I'd really appreciate it if you just shut-up and let me get this out."

Kevin eyed him suspiciously. He had never seen Logan look so wound up. Taking the pillow Logan had given him and placing it on his back, Kevin leaned against the radiator and resigned himself to the situation. "Fine…I'm all ears."

"Thank you. Now…Kevin, you and I have been friends for a long time…almost 20 years. We've been through a lot together. We've saved each other's asses dozens of times. You know everything about me and I trust you more than I trust anyone."

Kevin nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Logan, me too."

"You trust me?" asked Logan.

"Of course. What is this about?"

Logan ran a hand trough his already messy hair and took a deep breath. "How would you feel about me dating Rory?"

Kevin instantly paled. His eyes widened and he stared blankly at Logan.

After a few moments of silence, Logan spoke. "Kevin?"

"I'm…I'm sorry…I think I just hallucinated. Can you repeat that?"

Logan looked him in the eye and repeated, "How would you feel about me dating Rory?"

Kevin stared back at him in disbelief. "No."

"No? What do you mean no? No you've never thought about it?"

"I mean no, I've never thought about it. And no, you're not dating Rory."

"Kevin…"

"No!" he repeated. "No! No!! No!!! No!!!!" His voice became louder with each successive no.

Logan took a seat on the floor and faced Kevin. He made sure to stay out of arms length before saying, "Kevin, you're my best friend and I'm really sorry you feel that way, but Rory and I…"

"Rory and I? Rory and I? Since when is there a 'Rory and I'?"

"Since the night before last," admitted Logan. He watched Kevin's face closely trying to gauge his reaction.

Kevin's eyes narrowed into angry slits. "Uncuff me," he demanded.

"Kevin…"

"Uncuff me now."

"No, we need to talk about this."

Kevin lunged at him only to be halted by the radiator he was currently handcuffed to. "AAAHHHH!!!" he screamed in frustration and anger.

"Calm down," ordered Logan.

"Uncuff me!" he yelled.

"No! Not until you calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down? You attack me, handcuff me to a radiator, and tell me there's something going on between you and my little sister. I'm gonna kill you!" Kevin tried desperately to free his wrist from the metal cuff holding him prisoner. He forcefully tugged leaving a series of bruises on his wrist.

"Kevin, please calm down so we can talk about this." Logan knew he would be angry, but he didn't think he would be this angry. Kevin looked like a caged animal ready to attack at any moment. Honestly, he had never seen Kevin so enraged. He was genuinely afraid.

"Uncuff me!"

"No! Let's talk about this."

Kevin continued to struggle for a few minutes. His wrist was discolored and had already started to swell. After giving one last desperate tug and final frustrated groan, Kevin took a deep breath in an attempt to force his body to calm down. Closing his eyes, he focused on the pain of his wrist rather than the rage he was feeling towards his best friend. "How could you do this?" he whispered.

"What?" asked Logan.

Kevin opened his eyes and looked directly at Logan. "How could you do this?" he demanded.

"Kevin…"

"How could you do this? She's my sister, Logan."

"I know, but…"

"No buts, Logan. This is Rory we're talking about. She's my sister. She's my little sister. How could you do this?"

The look on Kevin's face cut through Logan like a knife. Anger he could handle. He was prepared for anger. But Kevin's eyes were no longer filled with anger as they were a few minutes ago. What Logan saw looking back at him were eyes full of pain and disappointment. Logan knew that look all too well. He had seen it countless times on Mitchum's face. Over the years, the effect this expression had on him dwindled. However, right now, seeing that expression on Kevin's face hurt more than all of Mitchum's pointed glares combined.

"Kevin, I didn't do this to hurt you. I swear. Me and Rory….it just happened. It was nothing I expected…it just happened."

"It just happened?" spat Kevin. "And what I'm supposed to be ok with it?" He was yelling by this point. "I'm supposed to be ok with screwing around with Rory? God, the thought of you two…"

"Woah hold on," Logan yelled back. "We're not screwing around. It's not like that. You were in the room yesterday when she told us about why she and that asshole broke up. Rory's not like that."

"Yeah but you are," snapped Kevin, glaring furiously at Logan.

Logan glared back with fire in his eyes. He knew that was coming and as prepared as he thought he was for it, it still hurt. "Not with her," he said quietly staring at Kevin point blank. "I wouldn't be like that with her."

Kevin was genuinely surprised at the sincere expression on Logan's face, not to mention the humble, almost desperate, tone in his voice. He felt his anger decrease a tiny bit—a very tiny bit. "And I'm supposed to just believe that?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Kevin."

"You've already lied to me," he pointed out. "The night of the party, the two of you disappeared for like an hour and then you brought her back here. I thought you were keeping an eye on her for me. I thought you were being a friend. To think I actually felt guilty about leaving her with you that night. And the whole time you two were probably… oh God I'm gonna be sick. I trusted you. Why would you do this? You can have any girl you want, Logan. In fact, you've **had** every girl you've ever wanted. Why Rory?"

Logan ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Taking a deep breath, he looked Kevin in the eye and decided to go with the truth. "I like her, Kevin," he stated simply.

Kevin saw the sincerity behind that statement. He did his best to keep his level of anger up, but the look of pure vulnerability on his best friend's face was really starting to get to him. "You like her?"

"I like her," he repeated.

"Why?" Kevin wasn't sure why he asked this question. After all, it didn't matter why he like her, he wasn't dating her.

"She's smart…and sweet…and stubborn…and funny. She makes me laugh…and I mean really laugh. She gets me, Kevin."

Kevin continued to stare at Logan in disbelief. He knew exactly what Logan meant by that last statement. The two of them had talked enough about girls over the years to know what that line meant. In their world, most girls didn't see past the last name and everything that came with it. Stacey, for example, was dating him purely for the sex, the gifts, and the other perks that came along with dating the Hayden heir. She didn't really care about him nor did she care to get to know more about him. Kevin was ok with this because he didn't really care about her either. He didn't care because Stacey would never, could never, understand him. To say that someone 'gets you' means that person sees beyond the name. It means they see you as a person, as an actual human being, not an extension of your parents. In their world, people like that are few and far between. Therefore, saying someone 'gets you' has humongous implications, especially if that someone is a girl.

"She gets you?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Believe me it was a big shock to me too."

"Why? It's Rory," he pointed out. Kevin didn't know why he felt the need to point this out, but he did. Rory was one of the nicest, most genuine people out there and he was proud of her for being so. "She's never really been your typical society girl. You know she doesn't care about the money or the…"

"I know," Logan interrupted, grateful Kevin was no longer yelling. "I'm not surprised that she gets me. She always did. It's one of the reasons I've always liked your sister. That's not what surprised me."

"Then what?" asked Kevin.

"I've known Rory forever. You're my best friend and she's your sister. But the fact that she's your sister isn't why I liked her. She's real…and you and I both know that there aren't a lot of people like that out there. Having said that, Rory has known me her entire life. She knows all about the parties, the arrests, the girls. I'm surprised because she's actually willing to look beyond all that…to see past the image and the reputation. She's actually willing to forgive it. She wants to be with me not because of the name and despite the reputation. She wants me…just because I'm me. Can you understand that?"

Kevin could feel his anger slowly dissipate. He did understand it. He understood it perfectly. "It's Rory," he stated simply. It was all he could say. He expected nothing less of his sweet little sister. "Logan, I get what you're saying, but I'm not going to let you add Rory to your harem. I can't."

"You don't get it. I would never put her in the same category as those girls. When I said I wanted to date her, I meant only her."

Kevin stared blankly at him. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"As in boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…and enough with the 'seriouslys' Izzy. It's getting on my nerves."

"Who the hell is Izzy?" asked Kevin.

"Never mind," said Logan. "The point is, Rory and I want to be together and I need to know how that's going to change things between us."

"You're really serious about this…about her?"

"Yes. Do you honestly think I would risk damaging our friendship if I wasn't serious about her?"

"What if I said you had to choose between being my friend and being Rory's boyfriend?"

Logan looked absolutely terrified at that thought. "Is that what you're saying?" he asked slowly.

"I don't know. But if I did, who would you choose?"

Logan's mind raced. He looked at Kevin, the boy he grew up with, the friend whose always been by his side. Then he thought of Rory and he couldn't imagine not being with her. "I don't know," he told Kevin truthfully.

"Whatever happened to bros over hos?"

"She's not a ho. It's Rory," he stated simply. "Any girl…any other girl in the world, I wouldn't think twice about choosing you and our friendship, but it's Rory. Do you really think I'll ever do better than her?"

Kevin didn't know how to respond to that. He loved Rory more than anyone in the world. She deserved the best. But she wanted Logan. Logan was Kevin's best friend and he loved him like a brother. But he was still Logan. Logan had a terrible reputation when it came to girls, a reputation that was well earned. But Kevin knew he was a great guy. They were best friends after all. He honestly didn't know what to think anymore. "I wish I could be ok with this, but she's my sister."

"I would never purposely hurt Rory."

"I know that."

"Than what's the problem?" asked Logan.

"What happens if you two break-up?"

"What?"

"What happens if in a few weeks or a few months you decide you can't do the whole relationship thing? Where does that leave Rory? And where would that leave you and me?"

"That's not going to happen."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do."

"How? How could you possibly know that for sure?" demanded Kevin.

"Because I just do," declared Logan. "Am I scared about being in a real relationship for the first time? Yes. Am I worried about messing up? Yes. I'll admit that. But am I worried about losing interest in Rory? No. In fact, I'm more scared that she'll lose interest in me. I can't even begin to tell you how I feel about Rory. I can't describe it. I can't explain it. But I know it's real and I know it's not going to go away. And you're just going to have to trust me on that one. If you're worried about someone losing interest, you don't have to worry that that someone is going to be me. Because it's not going to happen."

Kevin could not believe those words were coming out of Logan. He had lost count of the number of times Logan had surprised him that morning. "Ok…what if she does lose interest in you?"

"What?"

"What if Rory is the one who loses interest? She just got out of a relationship, if you recall. What if she decided she can't handle another one? I can see how much you like her, Logan. What happens if she breaks your heart? She'll still be my sister. What happens to you and me then? Do we stop hanging out? Would you still come by the house? What then, Logan?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just have to be such a good boyfriend that she'll never want to break-up with me," he answered smirking confidently.

Kevin laughed despite himself. He shifted his legs trying to find a more comfortable position. He and Logan had been at this for a while and he was still handcuffed to the radiator. "You are a cocky son of a bitch you know that?"

"Yeah, Rory said the same thing this morning," he said laughing before he realized his mistake.

"This morning?" asked Kevin. Suddenly, he was hit by a realization. "When I called you last night, where were you?"

Logan cursed under his breath. They were doing so well. Kevin hadn't looked homicidal for almost five minutes. Determined not to lie, Logan said, "I was with Rory."

Kevin took a deep breath trying to control the anger that was once again rising to the surface. "Where?"

"At your house," he answered reluctantly.

"Where in my house?"

"Kevin…"

"Where in my house?" he repeated raising his voice.

"We were in her room."

"Until when?"

"Until this morning."

"You spent the night with her?" he asked bitterly through clenched teeth.

"Yes."

Kevin lunged toward Logan only to be held back by the radiator he was cuffed to yet again. "AAHHHH! Damn it! Would you uncuff me already?"

"Ah, no, I don't think I'm gonna do that yet."

"Logan…"

"It's not what you think. We didn't do anything," he declared.

"You expect me to believe you spent the night with my sister, alone in her bedroom, and nothing happened? I'm not stupid, Logan. And I know you too well."

Logan couldn't help but see the irony of the situation. Yesterday, last night and that morning, it had been him who had prevented things from going too far. Rory would have been happy to let things progress physically, but he insisted they take things slow. Yet despite that, Kevin was practically accusing him of taking advantage of Rory. "Ok…I admit I've kissed her…a lot, but that's as far as it's gone. Relax, I swear you're sister is still a virgin."

"Ah…gross!" said Kevin. "Too much info, Logan. I can not believe you just said that. You have no idea how disturbing this is to me. I will never be comfortable with the idea of Rory and sex, let alone Rory, sex and…you. Oh God, I'm in hell."

"Kevin…"

"Would you please uncuff me?"

"Not yet. Not until I know you and I are ok."

"You do realize this is a crime don't you? Kidnapping. False imprisonment. Assault."

"This is self-defense," argued Logan.

"I haven't been able to lay a hand on you. How the hell is this self-defense?"

"It's preemptive self-defense," answered Logan with an amused smirk.

Again, Kevin laughed despite himself. He had never been able to stay mad at Logan for too long. "You're really not going to let me out of here until I give you and Rory the green light?"

"Yes."

Kevin took a deep breath, closed his eyes and began to think about the situation. Logan watched as he remained silent and still for almost ten minutes. When he finally opened his eyes, he turned to Logan and said, "Ok…the way I see it, if you and Rory are really determined to be together, there's very little I can do to stop you. True, I could beat the crap out of, which I'll tell you right now, I really, really want to do. But if I do that, I'll only end up hurting our friendship and pissing off my sister. The alternative is to let you two give this relationship a try. I figured if Rory breaks your heart, I can laugh and say I told you so, but I'll still be there for both you because she will always be my sister and you will always be my best friend. I also figured that if you break Rory's heart, I can beat the crap out of you, laugh and say I told you so, and still be there for both you because she will always be my sister and you will always be my best friend."

Logan smiled. There was definitely some logic to that ramble. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. I still need to talk to Rory. I need her to understand that you were my best friend before you were her…boyfriend…" he said having particular difficulty spitting out that last word.

Logan laughed. "You get used to saying it," interjected Logan.

"…and pending some vile or horrific act on your part, you will still be my best friend if or when you are no longer her boyfriend. As long as you both understand that I don't want to lose either one of you, and that I have no intention of choosing sides in arguments, I guess…I can get used to the idea. I don't like it…but I can get used to it. Ok?"

"That's more than I hoped for," admitted Logan.

"Just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Could you two not…you know…touch each other in front of me? Cause seriously, if I ever see you with your tongue down my sister's throat, I'll vomit," declared Kevin. "Correction, I'll be forced to separate the two of you, punch you in the face, then I'll vomit."

"No PDAs. Duly noted."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok…now could you please uncuff me?"

"Are you gonna try to hit me?"

"Yes," answered Kevin.

"Kevin…"

"Logan, you are my best friend. But you lied to me, tackled me, handcuffed me to a radiator and held me prisoner. All those I could forgive, but you, my friend, admittedly made out with my baby sister. Now, I don't have a copy of the best friend handbook in front me, but I'm pretty sure that act alone, grants me at least one free shot," argued Kevin.

Logan thought for a moment and couldn't find a flaw in that argument. Kevin was entitled to that shot and according to those unwritten rules, Logan had to stand there and take it. "All right," agreed Logan. He got and walked over to the kitchen to get the key he had hidden in the coffeemaker. He was walking over to uncuff Kevin when a loud knock sounded at the door.

"Open up, Mates," demanded Finn.

Not eager to take the hit, Logan walked to the door and began to un-barricade it. He opened the door and let Colin and Finn in. As usual, Finn was the first to speak. "Kevin is handcuffed to the radiator," he stated. "Kevin, why are you handcuffed to the radiator?"

"Yeah," added Colin, "we didn't interrupt some twisted _Brokeback Mountain_ thing did we?"

"NO!!!" both Kevin and Logan yelled in unison.

"Logan, would you uncuff me already?"

"Fine, fine." Logan reluctantly tossed him the keys.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Colin.

Kevin freed himself and rubbed his bruised wrist. He got up off the floor and stretched before walking over to Logan. "Where do you want it?"

Taking a deep breath, Logan prepared himself for the hit. "Not the face," he requested. "We're going on our first date tonight."

Kevin let out a disgusted, but amused laugh. He reached back and punched Logan in the gut…hard. Logan wrenched forward and when he did Kevin hit him in the jaw causing Logan to fall backwards onto the floor.

"You got a jaw of steel, Huntzberger," complained Kevin has he massaged is hand.

"I thought you said one shot," yelled Logan while rubbing his injured jaw.

"I said **at least** one," said Kevin smugly.

Logan attempted to smile but winced in pain. He slowly got up off the floor. Rubbing his jaw with one hand, he extending his other hand out in a fist and asked Kevin, "We good?"

Kevin pounded Logan's fist with his own and answered, "Yeah, we're good…for now."

"Ok. Let's get this place packed-up."

"Ok." The two head off to their own bedrooms to pack up their belongings.

Colin and Finn watched the scene before them. "Do you get the feeling we missed something, Mate?" asked Finn.

Colin rolled his eyes and headed toward Logan's room. "You interrogate the brunette," said Colin pointing to Kevin's door. "I'll take the blond."

"Right," answered Finn.


	12. Late for Dinner

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12 – Late for Dinner

Finn wandered lazily toward Kevin's room. Though he was eager to find out what occurred between his two friends, he knew he had to use a little bit of finesse to get Kevin to talk. Finn thought it would be best to stand back and observe for a moment in order to get a better sense of Kevin's mood. Leaning against the door frame, he watched his friend haphazardly throw items into several large moving boxes. Kevin took no care in this task. In fact, he was flinging his possessions into the boxes with much more force than was necessary. _"Ok…he's pissed," _thought Finn. _"I wonder what this is about. He and Logan never fight. What could have happened between the two of them to get Kevin angry enough to punch Logan? And why was he handcuffed to the radiator earlier?" _Finn continued to observe Kevin for a few more minutes trying to decide the best way to approach the situation. Based on the expression on Kevin's face, Finn decided to let his friend break the ice. He plopped himself down on Kevin's bed, propped his chin up with both hands, and locked his eyes onto his friend, following his movements throughout the room.

Kevin did his best to ignore him, knowing full well that Finn wanted him to initiate a conversation. He was not in the mood to talk. The conversation he'd just had with Logan was emotionally draining. On top of that, he still had to talk to Rory. Kevin was doing his best to keep his emotions in check. He wanted to keep his word…to try to get used to the idea of Logan dating Rory, but the concept was still too new…and way too weird…not to mention still slightly infuriating. He didn't want to hash things out with Finn because he knew if he did, his anger would come back and without the handcuffs, there was no way to guarantee Logan's safety. So, he continued to move about the room, picking up objects and throwing them into boxes. He tried not to look at Finn, who remained motionless on his bed watching his every move, but after a few minutes, Finn's silent stare was starting to get to him. "Quit gawking at me like that, Finn. It's unnerving," demanded Kevin.

"Seems to me you were unnerved long before I arrived," countered Finn. "Is anything the matter?" he asked innocently.

"Nope," said Kevin.

"Well then, would you care to explain what just happened between you and our fair haired friend?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"What did Logan do?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Kevin, what's going on? You and Logan never fight."

"Leave it all alone, Finn."

"Come on. Tell me."

"Go away, Finn."

"Just tell me."

"Go away," he said raising his voice a bit. Kevin could feel himself getting angry again, something he wanted to avoid.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Trust me you don't want to know," he muttered. _"Or did he?"_ thought Kevin. "_Finn is just as protective of Rory as I am. He was as angry as I was when Rory told us about her relationship with Tristan. I wonder how he'll feel about Rory dating Logan?" _Kevin smiled to himself.

"Tell me what's going on, Mate. What did Logan do?"

"He's got a date with Rory tonight," informed Kevin.

Finn felt his body momentarily go numb. There was no way he heard that correctly. "I'm…I'm sorry, Mate, could you repeat that?"

"Logan has a date with Rory tonight," he repeated slowly.

"Rory who?" asked Finn menacingly.

"Rory Hayden. My sister. Brown hair, blue eyes, about this high," said Kevin holding his hand up indicating Rory height.

"Logan has a date with Rory?"

"Yes."

"Logan Huntzberger?"

"Yes."

"With Rory?"

"Yes."

"Your sister Rory?"

"Yes."

"Our Rory?"

"Yes."

Kevin smiled wickedly as he watched realization seep its way into Finn's brain. He could literally see his anger grow. Without another word, Finn was up and out the door. Kevin knew exactly where Finn was headed and followed him. There was no way he was going to miss this show.

Meanwhile, in Logan's room…

Colin walked calmly into Logan's room. His friendship with Logan and Kevin spanned nearly 20 years and during that time, he had never seen the two fight…at least not about anything important. Whatever it was that just happened between, it was big. And Colin feared it had something to do with a certain blue-eyed girl. He hoped he was wrong. In fact, he prayed he was wrong. However, judging from what he and Finn just witnessed, his instincts were right…and he had never hated been right more than he did at that moment.

"So," began Colin, "guess you told Kev about you and Rory, huh?"

Logan was busy loading books into a box, but stopped immediately at Colin's question. He was genuinely shocked. "How…?"

"Jeez, Logan, what the hell is the matter with you?" yelled Colin. "Rory? How could you…?"

"Wait," interrupted Logan. "How did you know about me and Rory?"

Colin chuckled to himself. "Damn I hate being right all the time," he mumbled to himself.

"I just told Kevin. How did you find out?" asked Logan. He was honestly curious.

Colin shrugged his shoulders. "Unfortunately, I was cursed with keen powers of observation. I've spent the last two days trying to convince myself that I was imagining things…that the sparks I saw between you two at the pub were figments of my overactive imagination. I tried drowning the idea in scotch that night, and it almost worked. I had to be imagining things because there was no way you would be stupid enough to go after Rory." Ho looked intently at Logan who remained silent and stoic during Colin's rant. "But, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the idea out of my head. And then yesterday during lunch, it just got worse. I tried to ignore the subtle glances you two kept giving each other. I told myself that there had to be a rational explanation for why you looked homicidal the moment Tristan walked through the door…before Rory even explained who he was and what he'd done to her. I did my best to come up with a rational explanation as to why Rory wouldn't open her door when Kevin was knocking, but opened it almost immediately when you did."

"Colin…" Logan tried to interrupt.

"On top of that, when she finally did open the door, she fell instantly into your waiting arms," Colin spat in an accusatory tone. He could feel himself starting to get angry. "You two were always friends, but you were never that close."

"Colin…"

"Please tell it's not what I think it is. Please tell me I'm crazy…that I'm reading too much in things…that I'm wrong," begged Colin.

"I can't."

"Dammit, Logan, of all the stupid, idiotic things for you to…." yelled Colin.

"Colin, please not know. I can't take another lecture right now."

"Oh…begging your pardon," said Colin angrily. "When would be a good time to tell you how incredibly stupid you are? How could you go after Rory? What were you thinking?"

"Colin, I didn't do it on purpose. I just happened. Trust me, if I could have stopped myself from feeling what I was feeling, I would have. But I couldn't. And anyway it doesn't matter. Rory and I are together now so…"

"WHAT!!! What do you mean you're together now?"

"We're dating," he admitted. "As of yesterday, Rory is my girlfriend." Logan couldn't stop himself from smiling when he said this.

Colin's jaw hit the floor. There was no way he heard that correctly. "I'm…I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

Despite the situation, Logan chuckled to himself. He knew it would take his friends a while to get used to the idea of him being committed to one girl. He also knew it would take them even longer to accept the fact that the girl was Rory. "Rory and I are dating…exclusively. She's my girlfriend."

Colin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stared at Logan's goofy grin and almost laughed out loud. The idea of Logan Huntzberger being monogamous was truly laughable. Colin began pacing back and forth across the room trying to wrap his brain around the concept of Logan having a girlfriend.

"What are you doing?" asked Logan.

"I'm looking for the portal to the alternate universe I just stepped into," answered Colin sarcastically. "Since when do you have girlfriends? What makes you think you're even capable of having a girlfriend?"

"I'm capable," declared Logan.

"Oh yeah? Since when?"

"Since Rory," he answered seriously.

Colin studied Logan's face. He had never seen that particular expression before. It was genuine…and vulnerable. "Holy shit! You're serious. You really like her."

"Yeah," he said with a hint of a smile. "I do."

"And you really think you can handle being exclusive?"

"Would you want Rory to be in a relationship that wasn't exclusive?"

"Good point. Which brings me to my next question…how could you go after Rory? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Like I said, Colin, it just happened. I can't explain it. I mean…the second I laid eyes on her…it was like something went through me. And I couldn't help it. I couldn't fight it. I couldn't stop it. It just happened."

Colin eyed his friend warily. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too."

"I'm serious, Logan."

"So am I."

"This is Rory we're talking about. If you hurt her, I would not feel even the tiniest bit guilty about the ass whooping I'd give you."

"Why does everyone suddenly want to kick my ass?" he asked with a smirk.

Colin chuckled. "Because it's Rory. In fact, I'm surprised you're still breathing on your own given the fact that Kevin knows about you two. I assume you have the handcuffs to thank for that."

"Yeah."

"How'd he take it?" asked Colin.

"How do you think?"

Colin laughed to himself as he pictured Kevin's reaction. "I would have loved to have seen the look on his face when you told him, especially considering he was handcuffed to a radiator and couldn't lay a hand on you."

"It wasn't pretty. There were moments when I thought he might try to chew his own hand off just to get to me."

They both laughed. "I doubt he would have done that," said Colin. "Knowing Kevin, he'd want full use of both his fists while he beat the crap out of you."

"Funny," said Logan dryly.

"I try. In all seriousness though, be careful, Logan."

"I know."

"Because there will be a line to kick your ass if you screw this up."

"Trust me, I know. Kevin and I have already had this discussion. I swear I'm not gonna mess this up, Colin."

"Ok…but Lord help you if you do."

"I know. I know. You'll kick my ass," said Logan with a roll of his eyes.

"Yup. As soon as Kevin's done with you, Finn and I would flip a coin to see which one of us would get to go next."

Logan suddenly had a very bad thought. "Where is Finn?"

"I wanted to talk to you so I sent him to interrogate Kevin."

"Shit!" Logan made a mad dash for the door, hoping to be able to lock it shut before it was too late.

"LOGAN!!!" yelled an angry voice.

The door to Logan's bedroom was halfway closed when a tall, lean Australian body was thrown against it. Logan pushed all his weight against the door, but Finn had already managed to wedge an arm and a leg trough the entryway.

"Logan, let me in!" he demanded.

Logan remained where he was, defending the door. There was no way he was just going to let Finn into his room. Kevin and Colin could be reasoned with to some degree. Finn was an entirely different story. Logan knew that out of his three friends, Finn would take the news the worst. He had to hold him at bay for a while longer. He wasn't at all ready to face Finn yet. "What's up, Finn?" asked Logan's strained voice. The two continued to push against the door, Finn trying to force it open and Logan trying to keep him out.

"Let me in!" yelled Finn.

"I don't think so."

"Let me in!"

"No."

Kevin stood about five feet behind Finn and smiled at his handy work. _"Yeah this should be very entertaining," _he thought. _"Was it right to sic Finn on Logan? After all, Logan had come clean about him and Rory…and he'd taken his hits like a man. Should I talk Finn down?" _Kevin looked down and saw the bruise on his wrist from where he'd struggled against the handcuffs. _"Nah…this will be more fun." _Kevin grabbed one of the bar stools and made himself comfortable as Logan and Finn continued to struggle against the door.

"Hey, Colin," he yelled.

"Yeah," Colin shouted back from inside Logan's room.

"Twenty bucks says Finn out muscles Logan in the next three minutes."

"You're on," answered Colin. "No outside interference and countdown starts…now!"

"I can't believe you bet against me," yelled Logan's strained voice. Part of him was insulted, but another part was oddly relieved Kevin seemed to have his sense of humor back.

"Better odds," he shouted back. "Finn's about four inches taller and he's got at least 10 pounds on you."

"I can bench more than Finn," said Logan with a slight chuckle as he continued to hold Finn off.

"True, but there's an X-factor."

"What X-factor?" asked Logan.

Kevin smiled to himself before saying, "Blind rage."

"What?"

"You'll see," said Kevin. "Colin, how much time is left?"

"One minute and forty-three seconds," answered Colin. "Come on, Logan, just hold out for a little longer."

Logan tried not to laugh. It was taking all his concentration and focus to keep Finn from forcing his way in.

"Hey, Finn," said Kevin.

"What?" asked an out of breath Finn.

"Did I mention Logan started hooking up with Rory two nights ago at the pub and then brought her back here…so they could be alone?"

"AAAHHH!!!!" Finn yelled as he successfully forced the door open. He lunged at Logan, but didn't move fast enough. Logan was able to maneuver his way out the room, but Finn wasn't too far behind. Kevin watched in amusement as Finn chased Logan around the couch.

"Nice," commented Colin as he walked up to Kevin and relinquished a twenty dollar bill. "Not how I expected to spend the morning, but very amusing none the less." Colin grabbed another bar stool and pulled up a seat next to Kevin.

Kevin smiled. "Should we get snacks?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't know. How long do you think they'll be at this?"

"Who knows," said Kevin with a shrug of his shoulders. He got up and retrieved a bag of chips from a cabinet before reclaiming his seat. "Chip?"

Colin grabbed a handful and the two sat back to enjoy the show.

Logan was skillfully avoiding Finn. The two had been running around for a few minutes and he was starting to get tired. "Finn, don't you think you've taken this far enough?"

"You've been messing around with Rory?" he asked angrily. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Thanks a lot, Kev," said Logan, not taking his eyes off Finn.

"No problem, buddy," Kevin replied with a smile despite the mouthful of potato chips.

"Finn," began Logan in a soothing tone, "it's not what you think."

"Are you going out with her tonight?"

"Yes," Logan admitted.

"Did you really leave the pub with her to bring her back here?"

"Yes."

"Then it's exactly what I think," yelled Finn.

The two did a few laps around the couch before stopping once more at opposite ends.

"No, it's not. Rory and I are dating."

"No you're not. Rory's not dating anyone…least of all you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means…you're not going out with her tonight. I don't care if I have to tie you up or lock her in a tower. You two will not be dating. Not tonight. Not ever."

"Finn, she's my girlfriend." That was getting much easier to say.

At that declaration, Finn hoisted his foot on the edge of the couch. Using it as leverage, he leapt into the air and landed on Logan, taking him completely by surprise.

Kevin and Colin applauded and cheered. "Nice move!" declared Kevin.

"And he stuck the landing! I give it a 9.5. Well done, Finn," said Colin.

Logan ignored his friends' comments and tried to wiggle out of Finn's grasp. Unfortunately, Finn had him pinned to the ground with no intention of letting him go. "Get off me, Finn."

"What the hell is the matter with you?" he screamed as he grabbed Logan by his shirt and pulled him up off the ground. "Rory? Our Rory? Our little Rory? What the hell were you thinking?" The two were now standing, but Finn was still gripping Logan's shirt and shaking him furiously. "Wait…don't answer that. I don't want to know what was going through that sick brain of yours."

"Finn, I know this is hard for you to grasp, but Rory's not a little girl anymore. She's 18 and an adult."

"That's besides the point."

"And I know you hate the thought of us being together," he turned to face Kevin and Colin. "I know you all hate it, but you better get used it cause I'm not giving up Rory. I don't care what you guys do to me." Logan had had enough. His jaw was still sore from when Kevin hit him and on top of that, he was exhausted from all the running around with Finn. "You guys can tie me up, lock me up, beat me up. I don't care. Cause no matter what you do, I'm not going stop seeing her. We're together. She's my girlfriend and that's that," he yelled.

The declaration took them all by surprise. Finn didn't let go of him, but he could feel himself calming down. He never actually considered the possibility that Logan had real feelings for Rory.

Kevin decided to break the silence with what he was determined would be his last attack at Logan…at least for the day. "Finn, he spent last night with Rory."

Logan had no time to utter a word in his defense before a fist made contact with his face. He felt himself falling backward but was able to remain on his feet. "Fuck!!! Dammit, Finn." When his eyes were finally able to focus, he saw Kevin holding Finn's arms down.

"Enough," Kevin declared. He shoved Finn down onto the couch. "Sit down, Finn. That's enough." Kevin whispered something to Finn who frowned but eventually nodded in agreement. Turning to face Logan, he asked, "You ok?"

Logan gave an angry grunt in response and made a mental note to ask Kevin what he'd said to Finn.

"That's gonna start to swell. I'll get you some ice," offered Kevin pointing at Logan's eye.

"Thanks," answered Logan. He knew Kevin was still mad. But he was pretty sure Kevin was done punishing him for now.

"Where are you taking her?" asked Finn suddenly.

Logan's head was still buzzing from the blow that Finn inflicted. "What?" he asked confused, and still very angry at Finn for punching him.

"Rory," explained Finn, "where are you talking her tonight?" Under strict orders from Kevin, Finn was going to try to behave.

Logan accepted a bag of ice from Kevin and held it up against his right eye. "I don't know yet," he said to Finn. "I kind of just want to keep it low key. Dinner somewhere quiet, probably…so we can talk. I haven't figured it out yet."

"An Italian place," suggested Finn. "You should take her to an Italian place. She likes tiramisu. Filomena, that little place right off Central Avenue, they the best tiramisu."

"Thanks, Finn. That's a great idea. She'll love it there," Logan said with a grin. He was genuinely grateful at the suggestion.

Finn gave a curt nod before adding, "Sorry about the eye. The news kinda caught me off guard. It's just…"

"I know. It's Rory."

"Yeah," agreed Finn. "It's gonna take a while to get used to, but I know you would never do anything to hurt her so…"

"Thanks, Finn."

"All right," yelled Colin, "enough with all this mushy shit. Let's get this place packed up so Romeo over here can get ready for his big date."

"I'll call and make reservations," offered Finn.

Logan was shocked. Pleased, but shocked. "Thanks, Finn. I'll call Rory and tell her."

"7:30 sound ok?"

"Perfect." Logan went to his room for some privacy. It had bee a draining morning, both physically and emotionally. But it was worth it. The secret was out and he had a date with his girlfriend tonight. After the morning he'd had, the day could only get better.

"Hey you," she greeted after the first ring.

It was so good to hear her voice, "Morning, beautiful."

"Hi," she said shyly. Logan could practically hear her blush over the phone. "How are you? How'd it go?"

"Pretty much how I expected."

"Oh yeah? Do you have fully functional legs?" she asked playfully, referencing their conversation from that morning.

He laughed. "My legs are in tact. I was calling about our date tonight."

"What about it?"

"Well, we have a 7:30 dinner reservation at a great little Italian place, so I'll pick you up around 7?"

"Sounds good."

"Listen, I'd love to stay and talk to you a bit longer, but we really haven't made any progress with this room and the moving trucks will be here in a few hours. I should go and finish packing. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Ok. Bye, Logan."

"Bye, Ace." He was about to hang up when he heard her call his name. "Was there something else?"

"I'm really excited about tonight," she admitted.

Logan couldn't help but smile. "Me too."

"Ok. Well, I'll let you finish packing. Bye."

"Bye." Logan waited until he heard the click indicating she'd hung up. He wasn't aware he was even smiling until he went back out into the common room and Colin pointed it out.

"Wow, you look happy," teased Colin. "Little advice…tone down the smile a little. Kevin and Finn are trying, but they're still a bit uncomfortable with the situation so…"

Logan made an effort to put a neutral expression on his face. "Got it."

"Ok," shouted Finn from across the room. "You have reservations at 7:30."

"Thanks, Finn. I appreciate it. Oh, guys, there's one more thing." He waited until he had their attention before he continued. "Even though Rory and I wanted you three to know about us, we were hoping to keep the news from making its way into certain social circles, mainly our parents and grandparents."

"She's probably already told my mom by now, Logan," Kevin informed him.

"Yeah, she did. I wasn't talking about your parents. I was more worried about my parents and…"

"My grandparents," added Kevin.

"Yeah."

"Well, I think that's a smart move. My grandmothers would have the names of your children picked out before the end of the week," said Kevin laughing.

"My thoughts exactly."

"So you guys are a secret?" asked Colin.

"No. People will find out when they find out. We would just prefer they find out later rather than sooner…maybe after we've had our first date."

"I get it," said Colin. "I won't say anything."

"Me either," said Finn.

"Thanks."

The four boys spent the next few hours boxing up all of Logan and Kevin's possessions. At 4 o'clock that afternoon, two moving trucks arrived. One truck was loaded with furniture that would be kept in storage until the start of the new semester. The second truck was filled with boxes carrying Logan and Kevin's personal belongings. The driver would be delivering these boxes to their respective homes later that day. By 5 o'clock the rooms were empty, the trucks were loaded and both Kevin and Logan were loading suitcases into the backs of their Porsches.

"I can't believe how fast this year flew by," said Logan as he slammed the trunk of his car shut.

"One down, three to go," muttered Kevin.

"Yeah. So…I'll call you tomorrow. We'll make plans?"

"Sure. Do you still want to go to the Vineyard this weekend?" asked Kevin. It was a bit awkward. Should their plans now include Rory?

"Yeah, let's go somewhere. The less time I spend in the same house as my parents the better."

"Do you think it's gonna be weird living at home again?"

"Not for you. You like your family."

They both laughed easing the tension. Kevin punched Logan lightly on the arm and said, "I'll see you tonight."

"What? Why?"

"You're going out with my sister tonight. And she lives at my house."

"Right," said Logan feeling slightly stupid. "I'll see you later."

The two got into their cars and drove off. Logan couldn't be happier that part of the day was behind him. Things with Kevin were a bit awkward now, but he knew they would get better given enough time. In a few weeks, he and Kevin would be back to normal. He pulled up to his parents' house and sighed sadly. The house was beautiful and grand, but it always felt cold to him…like a tomb. It didn't have the homey feel that the Hayden's house did.

Logan parked his car and carried his suitcases into the house. Luckily he made it to his bedroom without running into his parents. It was Sunday, which meant they were probably home. He hoped to shower, change, and be out of there without any parental interaction or interference. Logan was not in the mood to explain the bruises on his face. He took a long hot shower trying to wash the stress of the day away. It was almost 6:30 when he descended the stairs intent on making a quick getaway.

"Logan," said the booming voice of his father. It was coming from the dining room. "Come in here."

"I knew I should have taken the back stairs," he muttered to himself. Logan walked into the dining room and found his parents and his grandfather about to sit down for dinner.

"My God, Logan," said Shira, "what happened to you? Were you in a fight?"

"Not exactly," he answered.

"What happened?" demanded his grandfather.

"It's nothing. Me and the guys were playing around and things just got out of hand. It doesn't hurt."

"Logan," said Mitchum sternly, "when are you and your friends going to stop acting like children? You're not kids anymore. You finished a year of college, I expect you to start acting your age."

"Yes, sir," said Logan. Normally he would have put up more of a fight, insisted that he was acting his age, but he wanted out of there as soon as possible. He couldn't wait to see Rory.

Mitchum sighed in frustration. "Sit and have dinner with us, Logan."

"I can't. I have a date."

"It's your first night back," complained his mother. "Can't we all have dinner as a family?"

"Sorry, Mom, not tonight." He kissed his mother check and gave his father a curt nod before running out of the room as quick as possible. He jumped in his car and drove away as fast as his Porsche could carry him.

Logan made it to the Hayden mansion in record time, but not before stopping at a florist to pick a bouquet for Rory. He rang the bell, the same bell he'd been ringing for years, only this time he was a bit nervous. Lorelai opened the door moments later, a huge smile gracing her face.

"Well hello there, Logan. Don't you look dashing this evening," she said giving him a playful wink as he crossed the threshold.

Logan smiled widely, grateful she wasn't going to make this awkward. "Hi, Lorelai. You look very nice tonight."

"Oh, sucking up to the mom. Good strategy, kid, but completely unnecessary. I already like you remember?"

"Not sucking up," he defended, "just stating the obvious." Logan flashed Lorelai his most charming smile and then handed her the flower he'd brought especially for her.

"A Gerbera daisy!" gushed Lorelai. "Logan that's so sweet." She hugged him. "Thanks, kid. Kevin gave me a rundown on what happened this morning…very creative."

"Thank you."

"Sorry you had to face the firing squad. How's the face?"

"It doesn't hurt," he assured her. "Does it look that bad?"

"Nah," she told him. Honestly, it didn't look that bad. There was slight discoloration, but not much swelling. "Besides, it makes you look kind of dangerous. Girls love that," Lorelai informed him. "Rory should be down in a second."

"Great."

"Nice choice on the flowers, by the way. Sunflowers are her favorite."

"I know."

Lorelai smiled. She was very happy about the situation. She wasn't looking forward to breaking the news to Christopher, but she was thrilled for Rory.

"Is Kevin here?"

"You just missed him. He left about a minute before you got here. I think he was meeting Colin and Finn"

"Oh." That was strange. The guys didn't mention they were hanging out tonight. "Is Christopher here?" he asked cautiously.

Lorelai smiled wickedly. "No, he got called out of town this afternoon for an emergency business meeting. He won't be back till tomorrow."

Logan breathed a sigh of relief. "That's too bad."

"Yeah," said Lorelai with a smirk, "I can tell you're crushed."

"Does he…"

"No, he doesn't know yet. But don't worry, I'll break it to him gently."

"Thanks."

"Hey you," said a voice from the top of the stairs.

Logan looked up and watched Rory descend the stairs. She had her hair down and was wearing a white dress with spaghetti straps. The top of the dress was fitted, hugging her upper torso perfectly. The skirt was loose and flowing, giving Logan a lovely view of her legs as she climbed down the stairs. "Wow! You look amazing."

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" she asked running up to him and cupping his face. She traced the bruises with her fingers. "Who did this?"

"It's nothing. It doesn't hurt," he tried to calm her.

"Who did this?" she asked in a firmer tone of voice.

"The eye is from Finn and this one is compliments of your brother," he informed her.

"I'm going to kill them."

"Don't worry about it, Ace. It's fine. It had to happen."

"It had to happen? Why?"

"It just did. It's a guy thing. Trust me. Everything's fine and I swear it doesn't hurt." Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "You look so beautiful tonight."

Rory stood on her toes and kissed the bruise on his jaw, then the one under his eye. "I'm sorry they hit you."

Logan smiled down at her. "Totally worth it, Ace." He handed her the flowers he brought.

"Aaaww…thank you. I love sunflowers."

"I know."

Lorelai watched the scene and smiled. The two didn't even remember she was standing there. They were so caught up in each other. "All right kids. You should probably get going."

Logan was brought out of his trance by the sound of Lorelai's voice. He looked away from Rory for the first time since she'd made her appearance to check his watch. "Yeah, we should get going if we want to make our reservation."

"Ok, but first I need to get just one picture." Rory wasn't sure where Lorelai was hiding the camera, but suddenly there it was.

"Please, Mom," she whined, "no pictures."

"Yeah, Lorelai, I'm not looking my best right now," added Logan indicating the bruises on his face.

"I'll photo shop them out, Logan. I promise. Besides you two only get one first date, so don't you want to document it?"

"No," they said in unison.

"Come on, do it for my grandchildren," she teased.

Logan and Rory reluctantly agreed knowing Lorelai wouldn't let them leave until she got her photo. The couple held hands as the said goodbye to Lorelai and made their way to Logan's car.

"Nice," said Rory eying Logan's Porsche. "I like the color of yours better than Kevin's."

"You want to drive?"

"Really?"

Logan was just as surprised when he heard himself make the offer. Normally, he didn't let anyone drive his car. "Yeah."

"You'd really let me drive it. Most guys are so weird about letting someone else drive their cars."

"I've never let anyone drive my car before," he admitted.

"Really? But you'd let me?" she asked seductively as she leaned against the driver side door.

Logan placed his hands on her hips and leaned into her, pressing her body against his car. "Of course I would," he whispered into her ear. "I bet you would look so sexy driving my car."

Rory moaned at the husky tone of his voice. She placed soft open mouth kisses on his neck as he began nibbling lightly on her ear. "I missed you so much today," she said into the skin of his neck. Logan brought his mouth to hers and kissed her. He intended the kiss to be quick, a prelude to what he had planned for later that evening. However, once they got started, it quickly escalated into something more intense. The couple hadn't even gotten into Logan's car, which was still parked in the Hayden driveway, and they were already all over each other. Rory was backed up against Logan's Porsche with his body pressing into her as they kissed each other furiously. Logan's hands were on her hips, massaging her flesh through the thin material of her dress. He wanted to touch that flesh, to feel it bare against his hands, without any barriers. Sensing his need, Rory hooked her left leg around his waist and brought his body even closer to her own. Logan groaned as pushed himself against her, running a hand up her thigh.

"We…need to…get of here," he uttered between kisses. He pulled back and looked down at her swollen lips, eyes full lust. "We're still in your driveway," he reminded her.

"What time is that reservation?" she asked.

"7:30. So we have about twenty minutes."

"Could you push it back?"

"Why?" he asked as if he didn't know the reason.

"I'm not hungry yet. Couldn't we go somewhere else first?" she purred in his ear. "To work up an appetite?"

Logan heard what she just said and thought he might have died and gone to heaven. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and moved their reservation to 8:30. "All right, let's go."

"Where are we going?" she asked as he started the car.

Smirking, he replied, "Somewhere that isn't your parents' driveway."

Rory laughed and buckled her seatbelt as he sped away from her house. They drove for a few minutes before Logan cut the engine at a secluded spot. He pushed his seat back as far as it could go and pulled Rory into his lap. Hiking up her dress up, he let his hands caress the smooth skin of her thighs. Rory repositioned herself so she was straddling him. She licked his lips, tracing the outline of his mouth with her tongue. His eyes were open, watching her every move. She could feel his hands move higher and higher until they were cupping her ass. She moaned when he gave it a light squeeze.

Logan smirked at her response. "Are you always this much fun in a car?"

She knew he was teasing so she decided to play along. "I think it's the smell of the leather interior," she whispered against his lips. Rory swept her tongue into his mouth, letting the kiss evolve. "And the sound of the engine," she murmured. Logan's hands moved up to her waist, taking her dress with them. Rory sat up arching her back giving him every encouragement. He moved his hands higher, past her rib cage, grazing the sides of her breasts, and finally pulling the dress over her head. Rory sat there in the moonlight, naked save for a pair of lacey boy shorts.

Logan felt himself get hard instantly at the sight of her. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

Rory smiled as she undid the buttons of his shirt. She rotated her hips grinding against his erection. Logan laid back helpless and just watched her. She was using his body to pleasure herself and he loved every second of it. He let her undo all the buttons of his shirt and then push it off his body. She continued to rock against him as her hands familiarized themselves with every inch of his torso.

Rory loved the firmness of his chest and his perfectly chiseled abs. She leaned into him, pressing as much of her body against him as possible. Logan grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her forcefully, ravaging her mouth with his tongue. Rory returned the kiss with equal intensity. As their tongues dueled, she continued to move her hips against him. It drove him wild. Logan carefully reversed their positions so she was lying back in the driver's seat and he was on top of her. It took some doing since his Porsche wasn't exactly roomy.

"That's it. Tomorrow I'm buying an SUV with a big back seat."

Rory giggled. "And leather seats?" she asked playfully.

"Leather seats, leather paneling, leather scented air fresheners, whatever works for you, Ace."

She giggled again as he moved in to kiss her, her mouth opening instantly for him. The heat they were creating was unbelievable. Rory reached between them, not removing her mouth from his, and unbuckled his belt. She cupped his hardened length giving it a firm squeeze before unzipping his pants and pushing them down. The couple continued to writhe against each other until Rory began to feel the blissful pressure of an orgasm starting to build. She moaned in pleasure and then guided his right hand to her center. "Touch me," she begged.

Logan cupped her crotch and took satisfaction in the reaction he received. He then pushed the white lace off her body, guiding them slowly down her legs. When his hands returned to her center they reveled at the wetness of her folds. She moaned and panted, whispering his name against his mouth. Logan could tell she was close. He inserted two fingers into her causing her hips to buck involuntarily. He gently held her down with his other hand. He wanted to bring her over the edge, to watch her lose control at his hands. While increasing the pressure and movement of his fingers, Logan continued to kiss and nip at her lips. The sounds she emitted were driving him wild. As Rory's breathing became more erratic, her moans grew louder and louder until she screamed out in ecstasy. She lost herself, screaming his name, as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Logan watched, mesmerized, as her tiny frame shook beneath him. He pressed their foreheads together, placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and whispered, "God you are so amazing."

Rory forced her eyes open as her heart rate and breathing began to return to normal. She smirked up at him. "You're the one that gave me an orgasm and I'm amazing? Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" she teased.

Logan brought their lips together again, kissing her softly. "You have no idea what you do to me, Ace."

"Well, I just love what you do to me, Logan," she whispered, pulling him down for another sweet kiss. "Now, I'm hungry."

Logan chuckled, as he moved off her into the passenger seat. He definitely had to get a bigger car. "I was right. You do look sexy sitting behind the wheel of my car," he said smugly as he eyed her.

"Could it be because I'm naked?" she asked playfully, reaching for her discarded dress.

Logan snatched the dress away, "You being naked definitely helps." He bent over to kiss a trail from her mouth to her belly button before handing the dress back.

"Where are we?" asked Rory as the two put their clothes back on.

"Behind my house."

"Really?" she asked looking around. "It doesn't look familiar."

"The main house is behind those trees," he said pointing to her left.

"How far are we from the lake?"

"Only about 50 yards. Why? Do you want to go for a swim?" he asked suggestively.

"No, I'm just trying to get some perspective on where we are."

"So you weren't suggesting we go skinny dipping?"

"Not tonight."

"But another night…you wouldn't be opposed to getting naked and going for a moonlight dip?" he asked with a smirk.

"After what we just did, I would think it was pretty clear that I'm not opposed to getting naked with you," she replied with a smirk of her own.

"I'm holding you to that, Ace."

She smiled. "I've never been to this part of your family's property."

"I don't think anyone but me knows about this spot. I come up here when I want to be alone," he admitted as he finished re-buttoning his shirt.

Rory was touched. "No one knows about this spot?" she asked shyly as she adjusted the straps of her dress.

Logan leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Just you and me, Ace."

Rory blushed at the intimate gesture, "What time is it?"

He loved when she blushed like that. "Ten after."

"We should go," she told him as she opened the driver side door.

"Are you sure you don't want to drive?" he offered. He loved the way she looked behind the wheel of his car.

Rory shook her head and they switched seats. "I don't have a license in this country," she explained, "and I can't drive a stick shift."

Logan readjusted his seat and started the engine. "Do you want me to teach you?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun," he said smiling as they pulled out onto a road.

"Fun?"

"Yes, fun."

"Ok. I need to get my license anyway or my parents won't buy me a car."

"What kind of car are you getting?"

"I haven't decided yet."

The happy couple continued to chat casually as they drove from Hartford to New Haven. It was a few minutes before 8:30 when they finally arrived at the restaurant. For a Sunday night, the place was pretty full, but Logan and Rory were seated immediately at a quiet table for two near the back.

Meanwhile on the opposite end of the restaurant…

"There they are! Finally," said Kevin. "It's 8:30. I thought you said their reservation was for 7:30."

"I made it for 7:30," defended Finn.

"Well it's 8:30. We've been sitting here for over an hour."

"I made the reservation for 7:30, Mate. It's not my fault they decided to show up an hour late."

"Why are we doing this again?" whined Colin.

"We're just keeping an eye on her…making sure she's ok."

"It just doesn't feel right spying on them," said Colin.

"Did you have something better to do tonight?" snapped Kevin.

"As a matter of fact yes," Colin snapped back. "Anything is better than sitting around for an hour listening to you two argue about why they're not here yet."

"Why do you think they were so late?" asked Finn warily.

"There had better be a logical explanation," muttered Kevin not taking his eyes off his sister and best friend.

Logan and Rory, oblivious to the fact that Kevin, Colin and Finn were watching them, blissfully continued their evening. The party of three, however, was anything but blissful as they continued to speculate on why the happy couple was an hour late for dinner.


	13. Food Envy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 13 – Food Envy

Logan watched with an amused smirk as Rory poured over her menu. Never had he seen anyone concentrate so hard on a dinner menu. "Hey, Ace," he whispered leaning towards her.

"Hmm?" she responded without looking up.

"It's a menu not a Pushkin," he teased.

"What?" she asked finally taking her eyes off the menu.

"Everything here is delicious so just pick something. I'm getting hungry," said Logan with laughing eyes.

"No…go back. I'm sorry, did you just make a literary reference?" she asked with wide eyes teasing him right back. "Why, Logan Huntzberger, have you been reading?"

He did his best to look offended regardless of how amusing he found her comment. "Don't sound so surprised, Ace. I have been known to open a book every now and then."

"Really?" she asked. She tilted her head to side and looked up, a pose that gave the allusion of being deep in thought. "Hmmm."

"What?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you with a book," she replied in a serious tone despite the playful expression on her face.

"You've seen me with books," he defended, playing along with her. "If I recall, you spent about a half hour flitting through some of my textbooks when you visited my dorm the other night."

Rory smiled at the memory of that evening. It was only two nights ago, but so much had happened since then that it felt much further away. "Are you referring to the stack of barely used, practically pristine textbooks, two which were still in their original cellophane wrapping, that I found collecting dust under your desk?"

Logan treated her to a sheepish, yet proud, smile. "Yeah, those books."

"I'm not sure if I'm amused or disturbed that you seem to take pride in being such a slacker."

"I think you should be proud," he declared.

"Proud? Why is that?"

"It's not as easy as it looks, Ace," he informed her. "It takes a lot of effort to be as slothful as I am. Truth be told, it's taken me years to perfect my ability to sit around and do nothing."

Rory flashed him a mischievous smile and continued to play along. "Don't sell yourself short, Logan. I'm sure you haven't just been sitting around doing nothing. In fact, I would be interested in seeing data on the increase in revenue at New Haven's finest bars and clubs since you and the boys have enrolled at Yale."

"I'll get right on that, Ace. Colin took an economics class last semester and he just loves making bar graphs."

"I would prefer it in a pie chart, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course," he said laughing. "Speaking of pies….how are you doing with that menu?"

"I almost made up my mind, before I was so rudely interrupted." It was lie. Everything on the menu sounded so delicious, she was nowhere near making a decision.

"Well if you don't decide in the next thirty seconds, I'm taking that menu away and ordering for you," he threatened. "I'm really hungry now."

"I have to be very careful in my selection, Logan. I don't want to get a case of food envy."

"A case of what?" he asked confused.

"Food envy," she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Upon seeing Logan's puzzled expression, she smile and explained, "It's when you're at a restaurant and you order something, but then you see what someone else is eating, and if it looks better than what you're eating, all of a sudden your food doesn't seem nearly as appetizing. That's food envy. Trust me; it can ruin a meal…even a good meal."

"Food envy," he repeated. "I can't say that's ever happened to me. I'm an excellent orderer."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's a good skill to have."

"I've always been good at ordering. Even when I was a kid, I always ordered well. Just ask my dad. It's one of the few things he compliments me on. In fact, just a couple of weeks ago, he took me out to some new restaurant and he ordered the lamb, just because I did."

"Well in that case, maybe you should order for me," she admitted closing her menu and laying it on the table. "All right, Huntzberger, let's see those ordering skills of yours."

"You trust me to order for you. What if I order you a salad?" he asked knowing her aversion to all things green and leafy.

"You wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Because you would never ruin our first date by ordering me something healthy," she stated as matter of fact.

He smiled, knowing full well she was right. He caught their server's attention and placed their order. It was then that the reality if the situation hit him. He was on a date with Rory. He was on his first real date with his first real girlfriend. Logan reached across the table and took her hand in his before leaning down to kiss her fingertips.

* * *

On the other side of the restaurant, three slightly deranged college boys watched this scene unfold.

"He's touching her," accused Finn. "Stop touching her," he ordered as if Logan could hear him.

"He's just holding her hand, Finn. Let's not overreact," advised Colin. He still thought their being there was ridiculous.

"We're too far away," he replied, ignoring Colin's comment. "I can't hear anything they're saying. I wish I could read lips. Maybe we should move closer," he suggested.

"No way!" declared Colin. "It's bad enough we're here spying on them. This situation is already way too pervy. We're not moving closer."

"Well, we can't hear them from where we are," argued Finn. "So unless one of you spontaneously develops super sonic hearing, I say we move closer. Don't you think we should move closer, Kevin?"

Kevin had completely tuned out his two co-conspirators. He had not taken his eyes off Logan and Rory since their late arrival. He was not sure what he expected to come out of this surveillance, but he didn't expect this. Although he couldn't hear what they were saying, Kevin could certainly see their blissful smiles and happy expressions.

"Kevin," said Finn slapping his arm to get his attention. "Don't you thing we should move?"

Kevin tore his eyes off the happy couple only long enough to hear Finn's question. "Yeah, let's go."

"You can't be serious," said Colin. He was genuinely surprised. He thought Kevin would have more sense than that. "Isn't it enough that you've turned us into a band of peeping Toms? Do we really have to eavesdrop? Are you two really this insane?"

"What?" asked a confused Kevin. He had obviously missed something.

"I'm not moving closer to listen in on their conversation," declared Colin. "If you two want to go and make complete assholes of yourselves, feel free. But I'm out."

"Who said anything about listening in on their conversation? I meant let's go and get out of here," he clarified.

"Thank God," said Colin, happy Kevin had finally come to his senses. He didn't know what was behind Kevin's sudden change of heart and he didn't care. He wanted to get out of there. Colin took out his wallet and threw some cash on the table. "Let's sneak out quietly before they notice we were even here."

"Fine by me," said Kevin as he added more cash to the pile Colin started.

"We can't leave yet," said Finn.

"We can and we will," said Colin sternly.

"Kevin," pleaded Finn, "why would you want to leave now? They just got here."

Kevin nodded his head toward Logan and Rory's table. "Look at them," he ordered. Colin and Finn obeyed and took in the sight of the happy couple. They were sitting across from each other. Logan was speaking—about what, they didn't know. Maybe he was telling her a story. Maybe he was making a joke. Whatever he was saying, it didn't matter. It was how he was saying it. Logan was gazing into her eyes, his arm reaching across the table, as he unconsciously stroked the back of her hand. Rory was listing to him, her eyes wide, her expression full of emotion. "How long have we known Logan?" Kevin asked his two friends.

"Since forever," answered Colin, not sure what Kevin was getting at.

"Have you ever seen him look like tat? Have you ever seen him look that happy?" asked Kevin thoughtfully. "Have you ever seen Rory look that happy?" The two continued to stare at Logan and Rory, both surprised they hadn't noticed it until Kevin pointed it out. "That's why we should get out of here," said Kevin. "We don't belong here. This is their night. I don't want to ruin this for either one of them." Without another word, he got up and headed toward the exit. Colin followed him without hesitation. Finn, on the other hand, continued to study the couple for a few more moments before he also left his seat, but not before throwing even more cash on the table. Their server would definitely be happy with his tip.

* * *

Meanwhile the couple in question remained blissfully unaware that any of this had taken place.

"Five appetizers?" asked Rory as their server finished placing the last plate on their now full table.

"I'm hungry," defended Logan reaching for the calamari.

"So am I. But five appetizers?"

"They're all really good."

"I'm sure they are, but I don't think that's why you ordered them," she accused as she helped herself to a generous serving of a particularly delectable looking shrimp dish.

"Really? Well, please, enlighten me, Ace."

Rory squared her shoulders before commencing with her explanation. "In poker, it's called buying your way out of a bluff. You, my dear Huntzberger, boasted of your amazing ordering skills. You claim to have the uncanny ability of ordering the best dish on the menu, yet you ordered five out of the eight appetizers. Why? Could it be because you are not the excellent orderer you claim to be? That you are in fact, merely an average orderer…or worse, a bad orderer," she accused. "I suspect that, in an attempt to hide your poor ordering skills from your girlfriend, you decided to play the odds and request that five out of eight appetizers are prepared for you. Could that be the reason for the excessive number of appetizers currently sitting on our table? Ladies and gentlemen," she said addressing a nonexistent jury, "I ask you to look at the facts and see the defendant for what he is," she continued, pointing an accusatory finger at Logan, "a man merely trying to buy his way out of his bluff."

Logan threw his head back, laughing and applauding energetically. "Wow, Ace! That was very impressive. Are you sure you want to go into journalism? Because I think you'd make a killing as a prosecutor."

"It's the Hayden in me," she informed him. Her grandfather had made his mark as a prosecutor long before winning his bench seat. "It's in the blood."

"You're not kidding," agreed Logan. "However, if it pleases the court, I would like the opportunity to defend myself against these charges."

Rory smiled. She loved that he played along with her bits. "By all means, Mr. Huntzberger," she said leaning forward.

Logan tried not to sneak a peek at her cleavage, but he couldn't help himself. He let his eyes wander south for a moment before his gaze met her beautiful baby blues. Taking his fork, Logan nabbed a piece off shrimp off Rory's plate. "Taste this," he commanded in a low seductive whisper.

Rory felt her heart begin to race. She leaned in further and opened her mouth, letting Logan feed her the buttered shrimp. It was amazing. She closed her eyes savoring the taste. Her mouth exploded with a myriad of flavors…butter, pepper, garlic, and just a hint of lemon. She opened her eyes several seconds later only to see a smirking Logan sitting before her.

"The defense rests," he said smugly.

"That was so good," she admitted not caring at the moment that he seemed to have won.

Logan was thrilled by her reaction …not to mention more than a little turned on. The expression on her face when he fed her that shrimp was intoxicating. He loved that she could make anything, even eating, seem sexy. Logan picked up a piece of calamari of his own plate and offered it to her. "Now try this."

Rory smiled at the sweet gesture and accepted the offered calamari. "Mmmm. Not as good as the shrimp, but still pretty amazing."

Logan nodded in agreement before scooping up one of the steamed mussels and offering to her. "How about this one?"

Once again, Rory closed her eyes to savor the unique flavor of the shellfish. "It's different. It's salty…and almost bitter. But I love the texture and it has an incredible after taste. Overall, it's excellent, really delicious."

"So three out of five so far?" he asked.

"I suppose," she agreed haughtily turning up her nose.

He chuckled lightly. "Next we have a baked mushroom cap stuffed with sautéed artichoke and topped with a blend of Italian cheeses."

"I'm not so sure about this one, Logan," she said skeptically eyeing the mushroom.

Logan held his fork out to her. "Just try it, Ace," he coaxed.

Rory leaned toward him and reluctantly accepted the stuffed mushroom. She chewed it carefully, letting the flavor roll across her tongue.

"Well?" asked Logan.

"Damn," she said in an annoyed tone. "That was better than the shrimp."

He laughed again. "Last one," said Logan smugly.

"Oh no!" said Rory with a shake of her head. "That's a salad. I'm not eating that. You'll have to settle for four out of five."

"No. I'm not settling. You're going to taste this and you're going to love it."

"It's a salad."

"It's baby spinach with fresh mozzarella. It's amazing, Ace, I promise."

"What's wrong with four out of five? That's eighty percent, Logan, and without a curve, that's a solid B-," she said teasing him.

"I'm going for an A. Now come on. Quit stalling and taste this."

Rory couldn't resist the look on his face. "Don't tell my mother I did this," she warned before taking the food of Logan's fork.

"I'll carry your secret to my grave, Ace. I'll never let Lorelai know that her only daughter ate a salad…and on a first date," kidded Logan.

Rory started to giggle. "Oh my God, don't make me laugh when I'm chewing," she scolding. Taking a sip of water, she added, "Choking to death on a piece of salad is probably the most horrific way to go…especially for the daughter of Lorelai."

"Well, what's the verdict? Before you nearly choked on the first piece of salad you've ever had, that's disturbing by the way, what did you think?"

"Was that a lemon vinaigrette?"

"I think so."

"Well…despite the fact that it was a salad, it was delicious. So you win…five for five."

Logan rose from his seat and bent down, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "Thank you. Now let's eat the rest of this food. I can't wait to get to…"

"Dessert?" she offered with a sexy grin.

Pleasantly surprised at the unexpected innuendo, Logan cocked an eyebrow at her. "Actually, I was going to say the main course."

"Sure you were," she relied playfully taking another bite of the shrimp.

"Although the dessert will be amazing," he said with a smirk.

Smiling at the double meaning, Rory asked, "What kind of dessert do they have here?"

"Well, part of the reason we're here is because this place has the best tiramisu in town, according to Finn."

"Tiramisu! I love tiramisu!" she said sounding excited.

"I know."

"What's the other reason?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled with a mouth full of calamari.

"You said part of the reason we were here was because of the tiramisu. What's the other reason?"

Logan took a sip of his water before answering. "Your main course."

"What did you order for my main course?"

"You'll see."

"You're not going to tell me."

"You'll see," he repeated with a wink and an impish smile.

Curious to see what Logan had up his sleeve, Rory tore through the appetizers faster than she normally would have. Logan, on the other hand, ate a regular pace, laughing every now and then at her impatience.

"There," she said putting her fork down. "I'm finished and ready for my main course."

Smiling broadly at her, Logan put his fork down and signaled the server to take the empty plates away. He sat back and marveled at the fact that they were all empty. What was more amazing was the fact that Rory ate most of the food. He was used to girls ordering a salad for a main course. This was definitely a refreshing change. Not only did Rory happily eat all the food in front of her, she was actually opposed to the salad that **he** ordered. No doubt about it…there was no one in the world like his Ace.

"Here we are," said the server as he placed their dinner plates on the table. "For you, sir, the Veal Marsala. And for the lady, spaghetti and meatballs made with angel hair pasta. Enjoy."

Logan looked apprehensively at Rory.

"Spaghetti and meatballs?"

"With angel hair pasta," he pointed out.

Rory looked down at her plate, and while her spaghetti looked and smelled delicious, it was nothing compared to the veal Logan ordered for himself. She was definitely developing a case of food envy and made up her mind to convince him to trade plates with her. "I don't understand," she confessed. "What's the significance of spaghetti and meatballs?"

"You don't remember?" he asked. "I'm disappointed, Ace."

"Sorry, but you're going to have to explain this one."

Logan sighed, put his fork down, and sat back. He was really looking forward to cutting into that veal, but he wanted her to enjoy her dinner as much as he was going to enjoy his. "Sara Wakefield."

"Who's that?" asked Rory with a frown.

Logan mentally kicked himself. It was never, under any circumstance, a good idea to mention another girl while out on a date. "Sara Wakefield was the girl Kevin went on his first date with."

Rory let her nerves settle. Hearing Logan mention another girl completely out of the blue like that definitely irked her. She was relieved to find out it wasn't a girl that he'd dated. "What about her?" she asked, still not seeing the connection.

Relieved at the release of tension, Logan continued, "Don't you remember? It was years ago. Kevin was thirteen and it was the first time he'd ever asked a girl out on a date."

Rory let her mind drift back…

_The Haydens and Logan were gathered around the dinner table. Franny had just finished putting the last serving dish down when Christopher asked, "So, kids, how was school today?"_

"_I got an A on my math test," reported Rory. "And my English teacher assigned a new book, To Kill A Mockingbird. I'm only two chapters in, but it's really, really good."_

"_That's wonderful, Rory," said Christopher smiling at his perfect, angelic daughter. How he and Lorelai got so lucky with such a studious, well-behaved child was beyond him. He liked to think that he loved his children equally, but he knew he was a complete softy when it came to his blue-eyed daughter. She was his angel._

"_What about you, Kevin?" asked Lorelai apprehensively. "Anything you'd like to confess before we hear about it from the headmaster?"_

"_I'm good," mumbled Kevin as he stuffed a piece of chicken into his mouth._

"_I'll say," said Logan with a smirk._

_Kevin gave him a pointed glare. "Shut-up," he spat threateningly._

"_Oh God, what is it? And how much is it going to cost me?" asked Christopher. If Rory was his angel, Kevin was his little devil. He and his friends had been in and out of trouble since they were in diapers. Their antics escalated over the years, increasing dramatically after a rascally Australian joined their group._

"_It's nothing, Dad. Logan's just being a jerk." Kevin gave his best friend another dirty look, but the mischievous blond was unaffected. In fact, his smirk grew._

"_I wouldn't call it nothing," teased Logan._

"_Shut-up, Logan. I'm warning you."_

"_What is it?" asked Lorelai, curious as to what Kevin was so up in arms about._

"_Not a word, Logan."_

_Logan smiled broadly before announcing to the family, "Kevin asked out Sara Wakefield today."_

"_LOGAN!" yelled Kevin._

"_And she said yes," added the impish blond._

_Kevin picked up a dinner roll and angrily pitched it at Logan's head, getting him right between the eyes. Logan was about to do the same, but Christopher grabbed his arm just as it was about to swing. "SIT DOWN, BOYS!" he yelled authoritatively. "We do not throw food at each other at the dinner table."_

"_You asked out a girl?" squealed Lorelai._

"_Lor," said Christopher in a stern tone._

"_Sorry," she said. "Your father is right, Kevin. There are certain things that should not be done while at the dinner table and attacking your best friend with dinner rolls is one of them," she lectured. "Now, on to more important topics, who's the girl?"_

"_Mom, please don't do this," begged Kevin, clearly embarrassed. _

"_Her name is Sara," Logan informed Lorelai. "He sits behind her in history. And he's been staring at her for weeks."_

"_I swear I'm gonna kill you," promised Kevin._

"_When are you going out?" asked Lorelai._

"_Saturday," he mumbled. _

"_Ahhh! That's only three days away," shouted Lorelai. "Chris, can you believe it? My baby boy going on his first date."  
_

_Christopher enjoyed the look of humiliation on his son's face. Maybe it was wrong, but hey…it was funny. "Our little boy, all grown up," he gushed, wiping a fake tear out of his eye._

_Playing along with her parents, Rory cooed, "Little Kevy has a date! How sweet! Wait till I tell grandma."_

_At that last comment, Logan and Christopher laughed, Kevin paled, and Lorelai smiled with pride. She clutched her heart and said, "I swear, Chris, even if she didn't look exactly like me, I'd still know she was my daughter."_

"_I hate you guys," declared Kevin._

"_Where are you taking her?" asked Christopher._

"_I don't know. I was thinking a movie…then maybe out for pizza or something."_

"_A movie and pizza…very nice," approved Lorelai. "Simple and classic…perfect for a first date. Oh…you should go to that little Italian place across the street from the downtown movie theatre, the one with the drippy candles," suggested Lorelai in an excited tone._

"_Yeah," agreed Rory in an equally excited tone. "Take her there and order one really big plate of spaghetti and meatballs like in Lady and the Tramp."_

"_Oh my God, yes," said Lorelai completely following her daughter's train of thought. "I can see it now, Kevin. You two will share a plate of spaghetti, but it'll really be just one very long strand, but you won't realize it until you accidentally meet in the middle. And then, you'll push a meatball towards her with your nose, and she'll push it back with her nose, and then she'll bring the meatball home and save it in the refrigerator for years and years so she'll always have something to remember from her first date with my baby boy."_

"_Because there's nothing more romantic than a getting a meatball from a boy on your first date," added Rory before she and Lorelai burst into a fit of giggles._

_Christopher couldn't stop himself from laughing at his wife and daughter. Kevin, on the other hand, looked absolutely mortified. He shook his head in disgust before turning to Logan and saying, "You realize this is your fault."_

_Logan smiled, shrugged his shoulders, and continued to eat._

"_You two are growing up so fast," said Lorelai sadly. "Pretty soon it'll be Rory going on her first date."_

_Christopher's face dropped at that comment. "Oh no! Rory's not dating anytime soon." He knew it was a double standard, but he didn't care._

"_But, Daddy, if I don't go on a date, I'll never get a meatball," she said teasing her father. _

"_Sorry, kiddo. No boys. No dates. And no meatballs for my little angel."_

Rory looked down at the plate in front of her. Just a few seconds ago, the spaghetti and meatballs didn't seem like anything special. Now, it was the most wonderful dish she'd ever seen. She looked up meeting Logan's amused gaze and smiled shyly. "You bought me a meatball," she gushed.

Logan returned her smile and pointed at her plate. "I think there's three or four meatballs in there, Ace. You'll forgive me for not pushing them toward you with my nose." The expression on her face was overwhelming.

"I can't believe you remembered that," said Rory.

Logan chuckled. "I can't believe I remembered that either."

"That was pretty random. How on earth did you remember something that obscure?"

"Honestly, I didn't remember until after you said I should order for you. You made that comment when I threatened to order you a salad," he reminded her. "You know…about knowing I wouldn't ruin our first date by ordering you something healthy. And then…I don't know…the memory just popped into my head. So I ordered you a plate of spaghetti and meatballs."

"With angel hair pasta?"

"I like angel hair pasta."

"Me too," she agreed. "I'm not sure why, but the fact that its skinnier makes it taste better."

"I think so too," he said as he moved his chair next to hers so they could enjoy their meals side-by-side rather than across from each other. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Enjoy your spaghetti, Ace."

Rory brought her hand up to his face and pulled her toward him. She placed a brief, but tender kiss on his lips and said, "This is the best plate of spaghetti and meatballs ever."

"No food envy?"

"Definitely, no food envy."

"Glad to hear it." The two ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Logan asked, "Hey, Ace, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"When Christopher finds out about us, could you mention I made sure the meatball was on a plate of angel hair pasta?"

Rory had to laugh at that. "It won't be that bad."

"You sure?"

"No," she said laughing.

"Thanks a lot, Ace. I feel much better now," he said sarcastically.

Rory laughed at the look on his face. She put her fork down so she could lean over to kiss his chin. "I'm having a really good time," she told him, her eyes gleaming.

Logan instantly felt better. "Me too, Ace."

Halfway through the main course the two switched plates. As much as Rory loved veal, nothing could compare to her plate of spaghetti. When the server came to clear their plates, Logan made sure to ask him to wrap up the lone meatball he left on the plate.

"The meatball, sir?" he asked confused. "You would like me to have the meatball wrapped up so you can take it with you?"

"Yes, please. It's for the lady," said Logan smiling at Rory.

"Of course, sir," answered the server smiling at the young couple.

Rory and Logan laughed at their server's retreating figure. They knew it was an odd request, but probably not the strangest he'd heard over the years.

The server returned a few minutes later. "Your meatball, miss," he said placing a to-go bag in from of her. "And per your request, sir, two orders of tiramisu and four large coffees to-go."

"Why to-go? We're not having dessert here?" asked a surprised Rory.

"No, Ace, we're going somewhere special for dessert," he informed her as he handed the server his Black card.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Tell me."

"No."

"I hate surprises," she whined.

"You do not."

"Please," she begged batting her lashes at him.

"Don't do that, Ace. It's not fair," he scolded. Logan signed his credit card receipt, leaving a tip generous even by his standards, but he didn't care. So far, tonight had been one of the best he'd ever had and he was going to spread the joy by spreading the wealth. Logan got up, grabbed the dessert bag and the coffees with one hand, and then offered his free hand to Rory. "Shall we?"

Rory took his hand and followed him out the door. Once they entered his car, Rory took possession of the coffees. "Where to next?"

Logan surprised her by reaching into a glove compartment and pulling out a blindfold.

"You're not seriously expecting me to put that thing on are you?"

"Come on, Ace. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"A blindfold, Logan? Is that absolutely necessary?"

"No," he admitted, "but I really want to keep our destination a secret until the very last moment. Come on, Ace. I kept my eyes closed for you the other night," he reminded her.

Rory blushed at the memory of their late night activities on the back seat of the limo. She couldn't believe he was using that against her. She snatched the blindfold and secured it over her eyes. "This better be good," she said with a huff.

Logan knew she wasn't really mad. The slight smile on her face gave her away. "It will be good. You'll love it, I promise. And on the way there, I will keep you entertained by regaling you with the story of what happened this morning with Kevin, Colin, and Finn."

Rory perked up at that suggestion. "Oh yeah, what did happen?"

Logan smiled at her quick change of mood. "Well it all started with a pair of handcuffs…."

* * *

By the time they reached their destination, Rory had completely forgotten about the blindfold because she was laughing so hard at Logan's story. "I can't believe you did that."

"It was the only way I could think of to keep him from beating me to a pulp…at least long enough for me to explain and make him see reason."

"Handcuffs and blindfolds, Logan? Your taste seems to run on the kinky side," she teased.

Logan cut the engine and looked over at her. She was blindfolded so she couldn't see the expression on his face. You can't make a comment like that to a red-blooded male without expecting a reaction. Logan unbuckled his seat belt and kissed her passionately, being careful not to spill the coffee she had in her lap. He pulled away, leaving her breathless. "We're here, Ace."

"Does that mean I can take the blindfold off?" she asked when she'd regained her breath.

"Not yet. Don't move, Ace." Logan got out of the car, grabbed the food and a bag out of the trunk, and then retrieved a still blindfolded Rory from the passenger seat. "I'll take the coffee, you hold the dessert," he said figuring he should be the one balancing the coffee seeing as how she couldn't see. "Ok, Ace, follow me."

"Like I have a choice," she added dryly.

She heard Logan chuckle and felt him pulling her in one direction. The walk to the mystery destination lasted only a few minutes. "Right this way, Ace," he said as he ushered her through a door.

"How much further?" she asked impatiently.

"Just another couple of steps," he assured her. They walked for a few more seconds before he let go of her hand and relieved her of the to-go bag. "Ok, Ace. Don't move."

"Logan…"

"Just relax for a minute, Ace. Trust me; you're going to love this." A few minutes past before Logan reached for her hand and pulled her downward. Rory felt a blanket when her knees hit the floor. She sat down as gracefully as one could while blindfolded.

"Can I please take this off now?"

"Right now, Ace, you can take off whatever you want to take off."

Rory giggled despite her best efforts not to and untied her blindfold. It took her eyes a few minutes to adjust to the light. She smiled widely when she realized where they were. "Are we where I think we are?"

"Yup," answered with a smile, "the Yale University Library." They were seated on a blanket amidst stacks and stacks of books.

"Are we allowed to be in here?"

"Sure," he said with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"Logan…"

"It's ok, Ace. Don't worry. I promise we won't get in any trouble. It's Sunday, the semester just ended and summer sessions haven't started yet so the place is closed. No one will disturb us, I promise."

"What exactly won't be disturbed?' she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Logan grinned and gestured at the spread he'd laid out on the blanket. "Why dessert of course," he explained. "I wouldn't want anyone interrupting our coffee and tiramisu."

Rory smiled and reached for one of the coffees. She took a long sip and continued to take in her surroundings. "This is amazing, Logan."

"You haven't even tasted your dessert yet." He opened up one of the plastic containers and offered her bite of tiramisu. Rory eagerly accepted it, closing her eyes as she licked the tip of the plastic fork. "Good?"

"Oh my God!"

"Really good?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Let's just say, if everything about this night had sucked, this tiramisu could save it."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Taste it."

Logan followed orders and took a bite. "Wow! That is good." The made it through the first container of tiramisu pretty quickly. "Do you want to open the other one?"

"No, I'm pretty satisfied," she said as she laid down on her back.

Logan cleared the blanket off, moving everything to the side. He laid back next to her and Rory instinctively snuggled into his side.

"I love that you brought me here," she whispered into his neck.

"Me too."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I know you. And I know you're going to be spending a lot of time in this building over the next four years."

"So?"

"Well the bulk of that time will be spent studying…not a fun past time, Ace."

"According to you," she pointed out.

"I just wanted your first memories in this building to be good ones…with me. And I wanted you to think of me every time you were in here."

Rory sat up in surprise. She was touched. Looking down at his smirking face she asked, "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"What?"

"Be a boyfriend. You're awfully good at it."

"Am I?"

"Yes," she whispered lowering her body on top of his. She kissed his lips, lightly at first before letting it intensify. "There aren't any cameras here are there?" she asked seductively.

"Not where we are, no," he answered smiling up at her.

"Well then, I say we make my first memories in this building really, really good." With that, she crashed her mouth onto his. The kiss started off passionately and as time went by, only intensified.

Logan rolled Rory over, reversing their positions. He pulled the edge of the blanket over them so they were enveloped inside the warm material. His hands were underneath the hem of her dress, gripping her thighs and he felt her undoing the buttons of his shirt yet again. The cold floor of a library was not the ideal spot for a rendezvous, but it was a hell of a lot more comfortable than his car. Before he knew it, Rory had successfully unbuttoned his shirt and was pushing it off his shoulders for the second time that evening. She was kissing the sensitive parts of his neck and whimpering as she writhed beneath him. Logan was losing his mind at the sensations she was creating. Her mouth was nipping and sucking at his pulse points. Her body was pressed against his. Her legs were wrapped around his lower half, pulling her center toward his rapidly growing erection. Logan had already seen the barely there lace thing she was wearing underneath her dress and wanted nothing more than to get another look at it. Her dress had already ridden up to an obscene height so with one swift movement he removed it completely, leaving her in nothing more than those lacey boy shorts.

"You are so beautiful, Ace."

Rory kicked off her sandals and quickly undid his belt. Their earlier rendezvous had ended with her being very satisfied and she wanted to make this one, about him. He didn't object to her unbuckling his belt or unzipping his pants. He didn't even object a few minutes later when she was pushing his pants off this body. It was only when Rory began pushing his boxers down that he grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"Rory…" he warned, but continued to kiss and lavish her naked breasts.

"No sex, Logan. I promise. I'm not ready for that…yet," that last part elicited a moan from him. "But I want to make this good for you," she whispered shyly. "Just trust me ok? Don't worry about me. Let yourself enjoy it."

Logan nodded and allowed her to push his boxers off him. Rory felt his hardened length jut toward her. Reaching down, she pushed her panties off, leaving both of them completely naked for the first time. Logan felt himself get impossibly hard. He had not anticipated things going this far, but trusting Rory to take care of the situation, he let his body simply react and enjoy her ministrations. He loved the way she felt moving underneath him. He loved the way she looked pinned beneath his body. Rory reached for him, taking his length into her hand, stroking him, familiarizing herself with every ridge and curve. Logan moaned in response. Rory's other hand, found the back of his neck and she pulled him into a searing kiss, swallowing the moans he emitted as she continued to stroke his cock. The kiss was intense. Their tongues dueled as their breathing grew heavier and heavier. Feeling emboldened, Rory positioned the head of his penis just outside her center.

Feeling him tense, she broke the kiss and forced him to look at her. "Relax," she commanded.

He nodded in agreement although he wasn't sure what she was about to do.

"Look at me," she whispered. Logan fought to keep his eyes opened and focused on her. When he felt her take the head of his penis and rub it against the wetness of her folds, he thought he would lose his mind.

"Oh God!" he moaned. It took every ounce of his self-control to keep from thrusting his hips forward and entering her. He wanted her so badly, more than he'd ever anyone or anything, more than he wanted his next breath. But he knew she wasn't ready and he knew she trusted him not to take thing any further.

Rory was far from unaffected. They were naked. He was on top of her. His cock was positioned at her entrance and at this very moment, was teasing her wetness. It wouldn't have taken much. All she'd have to do was slide her body a few inches south and he'd be inside her. She wanted to know what that would feel like. More than anything in the world, she wanted to know how it would feel to have Logan Huntzberger inside her. But as much as she wanted it, she wasn't ready for it…not yet. Feeling her self-control slipping, Rory wisely repositioned them…so temptation wasn't a breath away.

Logan groaned at the loss of sensation, but felt oddly relieved because he would no longer have to fight with his body. Truth be told, he wasn't sure how much longer he could have held out. To compensate for the loss, Rory tightened the grip she had on him and watched as his eyes rolled shut. She wrapped her legs around him tightly all the while maintaining a firm grip and pleasuring him with smooth, even strokes.

It wasn't sex, but it still felt amazing. Logan looked down at her, brushing his lips against hers as he continued to thrust into her hand. The sounds of her moans and the feel of her body naked against his, her legs wrapped around him, her hand stroking him, and her lips kissing and nipping his, was enough to send him to the brink. Logan began to move harder and faster over her. His breathing grew erratic until with one final thrust, he cried out in ecstasy. He collapsed against her, too overcome with emotion and completely overwhelmed. When his breathing returned to normal, he rolled off her.

"You're amazing," he whispered kissing the side of her head.

"Can't say I've ever done that in a library," she joked instantly lightening the mood.

He laughed, kissing her head again. "Me either, Ace." Getting up, he looked over to survey the damage. He reached inside the to-go bags and handed her some napkins. "Sorry, Ace, I made a mess of you."

Rory gave him a shy smile as she wiped her stomach off. "Don't worry about it," she assured him.

Logan retrieved his boxers and pants and put them on. He slid his shirt on, but didn't button it. Rory pulled her dress over her head and began straightening herself out.

"Bathroom's just over there," he told her assuming she'd probably want to wash up a bit after what they just finished doing. He certainly did. Rory stretched her hand out to him so he could pull her off the floor and they headed to the restrooms to clean up. When Rory returned to the original spot, she found Logan waiting for her. He was sipping coffee, which she imagined must be pretty cold by know. "There's still one full cup, but it's cold."

"I figured, but coffee is coffee," she said taking the cup. "Thank you," she said kissing him in appreciation.

Logan eagerly returned the kiss. "You're welcome. Come on, I better get you home. It's almost one and Kevin's probably tearing his hair out by now."

Rory giggled, but knew he was right. It would not be a good idea to out any later. "Ok." They collected their belongings, making sure to leave the place exactly as they'd found it.

The drive back to the Hayden mansion was far too quick. Logan insisted on parking his car so he could walk her to the door like a proper gentleman. "So, I believe this is the point of the evening where I get a goodnight kiss."

"A goodnight kiss? Do you think you deserve one?"

"I think we both had a pretty good time," he said with a devilish smirk.

"Yes, I did," she confirmed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Goodnight, Logan." She stood on her toes and kissed him, gently. Logan wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth, deepening it. A few minutes after what would have been the length of a proper goodnight kiss, the young couple reluctantly let go of each other. "Call me tomorrow."

"Absolutely, Ace." He placed a brief kiss on her lips and handed her a to-go bag. "Don't forget your meatball."

"Thanks."

"I put the other tiramisu in there too."

"You're so good to me," she said smiling.

"Goodnight, Ace." Logan watched her close the door behind him. He walked to his car with a huge smile on his face. He was so happy he didn't even mind that he was going home to his parents' house…and for Logan, that's saying something.


	14. The Light of Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 14 – The Light of Day

The bright red digits of the alarm clock stared at him, mocking him. _"I can't believe I'm awake," _thought Kevin. _"It's barely the first day of summer vacation and I'm awake…at 7:46 in the morning." _Kevin groaned, frustrated at the fact he wasn't going to get any more sleep and annoyed with the knowledge that no amount of time spent lying in bed would bring him any peace of mind. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to talk to Rory. He needed to settle things with her and he needed to do it sooner rather than later. The problem was he did not want to have the conversation. He did not want to talk about her and Logan. Kevin could have lived the rest of his life pretending his little sister didn't have a love life, but now thanks to Logan, that really wasn't an option.

His feelings about his best friend dating his sister were still unclear. On the one hand, there were moments when he was ok with it. In fact, after seeing them together last night, there was a split second when he was almost happy for them. On the other hand, when he didn't hear Rory come home from her date until after 1 AM, he wanted to throttle Logan. _"I want to be ok with this,"_ he told himself. "_I have to be ok with this. I want them to be happy. I want this to work out. Don't I?"_ He shook his head and sighed realizing he didn't know the real answer to that question.

To take his mind off the situation, Kevin forced himself out of bed and decided to go for a run. It was early and it's not like he was going to get any more sleep. Maybe a run would help clear his head. He threw on some shorts and sneakers, grabbed his iPod and was climbing down the stairs just as his mother was heading out the door.

"Morning, babe," greeted Lorelai cheerfully. "I didn't think you'd be up for hours."

"Couldn't sleep," he mumbled.

"You ok?"

"Just peachy," he answered dryly.

Lorelai looked at his troubled expression and asked, "What time did she get home last night?"

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that question? She's your daughter after all." That came out much harsher than he'd intended. Lack of sleep combined with a degree of frustration made him a little crabby. "Sorry," he apologized immediately. "I didn't mean to snap at you, Mom. I'm just tired."

Lorelai understood how much the situation was affecting him. "It's ok, Kevin. I know how unhappy you are about the two of them and..."

"It's not that I'm unhappy," he interrupted. "I'm just...It's like...I can't...I don't know how I feel, Mom. The whole thing is a little surreal. I mean come on Rory and Logan together? Did you in a million years see that coming?"

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh. "It's new," she admitted, "but not entirely unexpected. I mean considering Rory's been in love with Logan since she was 12..."

"WHAT!!"

"_Damn! I forget he didn't know that," _thought Lorelai, silently cursing herself for having only three cups of coffee that morning. A fourth cup would have sharpened her senses enough not to have let that comment slip. "What I mean is…Rory and Logan have known each other all their lives. And they're young and have a lot in common so eventually something was bound to happen."

"That's not what you said," argued Kevin. "You said Rory's been in love with Logan since she was 12."

Lorelai felt like a deer caught in headlights. She was trapped. Kevin was upset and unfortunately, he inherited her stubborn streak. He wasn't going to let this go. "Kevin," she began slowly, "I'm really not at liberty to discuss this with you."

"Mom," he said getting annoyed.

"Your sister swore me to secrecy," said Lorelai with pleading eyes.

"Mom," he repeated in a firm tone.

"I took an oath."

"Mom," he said louder.

"On coffee," she added.

"Mom," he practically yelled. "Please. Just tell me."

Lorelai looked into his troubled face and sighed. Smiling weakly at her first born child, she said, "It's not my place to say, but I'll tell you this much. Rory's feelings for Logan aren't something new. They go back a long, long way and run really deep. I know the situation is uncomfortable for you. I know it puts you in an awkward position, but Rory's been through a lot recently. And right now, she's really happy."

An image of Rory and Logan smiling at each other from across the table flashed through his mind. "I know she is," Kevin admitted. He'd never seen her look as happy as she did with Logan last night. It was why he insisted on leaving the restaurant.

"Can't you try to be happy for her?" asked Lorelai. In truth, she felt a little guilty about the request. She felt like she was choosing sides.

"I'm trying, Mom. I really am," insisted Kevin. "The whole thing is just weird…really weird."

"Talk to your sister, honey. It will be good for the both of you to clear the air. Our family is finally all under one roof again and I would really hate for there to be any awkwardness between you two. I know it's a lot to ask, but as her brother, as her older brother, I'm asking you to try to keep an open mind about her and Logan."

Kevin gave a curt nod.

"I know you're not comfortable with the idea of Rory dating anyone so I can only imagine how strange it must be for you to picture her with Logan."

Kevin winced and Lorelai did her best not laugh.

"But Rory's not a little girl anymore," she continued. "She had boyfriends in London and she was going to have boyfriends here. Aren't you glad that her boyfriend is someone you know? And trust?"

Kevin remained silent. The jury was still out on that one.

"You and I both know that Logan is a good guy."

He nodded in agreement.

"He'll be good to her."

Kevin didn't want to hear any more. He put on his headphones and said, "You should get going, Mom. I don't want you to be late for work."

"Don't worry about me, Kev. I own the place, remember? I'm the boss and no one yells at the boss," she said with a cheeky smile. Lorelai kissed his cheek and opened the front door. "Talk to your sister," she told him before closing the door behind her.

Kevin cranked up the volume on his iPod before he set off. While exercise was an activity both his mother and sister abhorred, he and his father were not the least bit opposed to it. In fact, Christopher and Kevin spent most of their quality father-son time running or playing basketball. While he was growing up, no matter how busy his father was, Christopher always made time to attend Kevin's Little League games or shoot hoops with him. It was something his friends envied about him. Kevin was always a son first, and an heir second.

He took off on his normal route heading west so the sun was at his back. It felt good to be out there. The wind hit his face as he ran, cooling his skin while his feet pounded the pavement. Before he even realized it, he was standing outside the Huntzberger mansion. It surprised him that in his state of unrest, he involuntarily headed towards Logan. It was then that he realized part of the reason he was unhappy about the Rory-Logan situation was because he was worried he would lose his friend. Kevin would never admit it, but part of him was bothered by the idea of having to share Logan with Rory. Logan was **his **best friend. But now he was also Rory's boyfriend.

Kevin looked up and studied the mansion in front of him. He never realized how intimidating the Huntzberger estate looked from the outside. From the inside, it was worse. He knew Logan hated growing up in that house. It was cold. Mitchum was far from the caring father Christopher was. He never supported or encouraged Logan the way Christopher did with him. In his quest to make Logan the next CEO of The Huntzberger Group, Mitchum had successfully made his son both fear and resent him. Kevin could recall the countless times Logan came to him to vent after Mitchum lectured or berated him about how he wasn't living up to his potential. He knew it was part of the reason Logan acted out as much as he did. Why strive to achieve something when what you did was never good enough? At that moment, Kevin truly felt sad for his friend. He couldn't imagine not growing up in a happy home. He couldn't remember ever seeing Logan look happy while inside that house. The only times he ever saw Logan look truly happy were when he was with him, Colin and Finn. "And last night, when he was with Rory," he whispered to himself. Kevin shook his head at the sad realization. He knew then that as Logan's friend, he needed to get over any awkwardness he felt about him dating Rory. Logan deserved some real happiness.

"_Do you really think I'll ever do better than her?"_ The words Logan spoke yesterday wrung in his head. There wasn't a girl in the world better than Rory. There wasn't a guy in the world that deserved her. _"She would be good for him,"_ he admitted. _"And he would be good to her."_ That he knew. _"Logan's going to treat her like a princess,"_ thought Kevin with a smile. At that moment, he felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. "I can get used to this," he said aloud to himself. And for the first time, he believed it. Kevin turned around and started running back toward his house. With each step he felt better and better. By the time he made it back to his house he felt ready to have the dreaded conversation with Rory. In fact, he really wasn't even dreading it anymore.

Kevin turned into his driveway and saw a figure standing at his doorstep. The person had his back to him and was stooped over. He slowed down to catch his breath and after a few seconds, his eyes cleared and he was able to recognize who the person was. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered angrily. Kevin cleared his throat to get the visitor's attention and then asked in a very authoritative voice, "Can I help you?"

Tristan stood up and turned to face his ex-girlfriend's older brother. Wow did he look pissed. Determined not seem at all intimidated, Tristan straightened his stance. He was at least two inches taller than Kevin, but the older boy definitely had a more muscular physique. Tristan was tall and lean, but Kevin, though shorter, had much broader shoulders. "I was just leaving these for Rory," said Tristan indicating the bouquet on the doorstep. He'd intended to drop off the flowers and go. He didn't want to run into anyone and from the look on Kevin's face, he wasn't happy to see him either. "Could you make sure she gets these?" he asked in a firm tone.

Kevin chuckled slightly not believing the nerve of the boy in front of him. "You have got some serious balls showing up here again," said Kevin threateningly.

Tristan stood his ground. "I don't want any trouble. I just wanted to leave these for Rory," he said not taking his eyes off Kevin.

"Well you left them," said Kevin brushing past him. "Feel free to leave now." Kevin would have loved nothing more than to punch the smug bastard. How this guy had the nerve to show up at his house for a second time was completely beyond him. But he promised Rory he wouldn't lay a hand on him.

Tristan gave him a forced, but polite nod.

With his arms crossed over his chest, Kevin watched as the tall blond walk to his car and drive away. As soon as he was out of sight, he picked up the flowers and carried them into the house. He set them on the side table and without a moment's hesitation he opened the card.

_Dear Rory, _

_I know I don't have any right to ask and I know I don't deserve it, but I need to talk to you. These last few weeks without you have been hell for me. I hate myself for what I did, for what I put you through. Please give me a chance to explain and apologize in person. Please call me. I'm not leaving Hartford until you do. I miss you so much, Mary. Please call._

_All my love, _

_Tristan_

Kevin read the note for a second time before he folded it up and stuck it in his pocket. He walked into the kitchen to dispose of the flowers and was surprised to see Rory sitting on the counter waiting for her coffee to brew.

"Morning," she said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey," he said. "You're up early."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Jet lag. Nice flowers," she commented.

"_Damn," _thought Kevin. He hadn't wanted her to see these. "Oh…umm…they're for you," he said handing her the bouquet. "Logan sent them," he lied.

Rory took the flowers from him as a huge smile lit up her face, something that did not go unnoticed by Kevin. "Awww. He's so sweet. When did they come?" she asked. "I didn't hear the door bell."

"The delivery guy didn't ring the bell. He showed up right when I was coming in from my run."

"I can't believe you run in the morning…or at all," she said with disgust giving her brother a playful smirk. "Exercise. Yuck!" she exclaimed as she searched her bouquet for a card.

"What's wrong?" asked Kevin.

"Was there a card or a note? I don't see one," she answered continuing to look in between the stems.

"Maybe it fell," offered Kevin.

"If there's no card, how do you know they're for me? Daddy might have sent them for Mom?"

"_Shit why didn't I think of that? I should've said they were for Mom. Man I suck at lying." _He had to think fast. "The delivery guy said that Logan sent them for you," he answered quickly. _"There. She couldn't argue with that." _He reached to pour her a cup of coffee hoping to distract her. "You want some coffee?"

Rory brought the flowers close to her face inhaling the scent and then put them down on the counter. They smelled sweet, but couldn't hold a candle to rich aroma of freshly brewed coffee. "Thank you," she told her brother as she eagerly accepted the cup. "Nothing like your first cup of the day," she said with a dreamy far off look in her eyes.

Kevin laughed lightly at her expression. Her love affair with coffee was almost as intense as their mother's. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and said, "Finish your coffee and then get dressed. Franny's off today so I'll take you out for breakfast."

"Pancakes?" she asked excitedly.

"Whatever you want, Ror," he said with a smile.

"Yay!" she cheered as she finished off her first cup and reached to pour herself a second.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Make sure you're ready in twenty minutes, Rory. I'm starving," he told her before heading towards his room. Kevin sprinted up the stairs to get to his cell phone. He needed to talk to Logan before Rory called to thank him for Tristan's flowers.

"Hello," he answered on the first ring.

"Logan," said a slightly out of breath Kevin.

"Hey, Kev, what's up?"

"If Rory calls to thank you for sending her flowers, just play along ok?"

"What?" asked a confused Logan.

"Look, I'll explain later. Just trust me ok? If Rory calls to thank you for sending her flowers, just act like you did."

"I don't understand."

"Just trust me ok?" yelled Kevin.

Logan sighed. "Ok. Calm down, Kevin. Whatever you say." He didn't know what was going on, but he did trust Kevin. "What kind of flowers did I send her?"

"I don't know…white ones."

"White ones? Where they roses? Lilies? Daisies? Tulips? What?"

"I don't know. They were white."

"What do they look…oh shoot, that's my other line." Logan checked his caller ID. "It's Rory," he told Kevin.

"Ok. I have to go anyway. I'll call you later. Bye." Without waiting for Logan to respond, he snapped his phone shut.

"Kevin, wait…." But he'd already hung up. He silently cursed Kevin and clicked over to his other line. "Morning, Ace," he said trying to hide the anxiety in his voice.

"Hey, you," she greeted. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was smiling. That made him smile.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, his tone much more relaxed. It was amazing how just the sound of her voice eased his tension.

"I did. Thank you so much for the flowers. They're beautiful," she gushed.

He didn't want to lie to her, but he'd already promised Kevin. Besides, Kevin must have a good reason for asking him to do this. "You're welcome, Ace. But there's no need to thank me," he told her truthfully.

"Of course there is. You take me out on the best first date ever and then you send me flowers. So I ask again, are you sure you've never been a boyfriend before?"

He chuckled. "Beginners luck," he assured her. "Speaking of boyfriends, do you think you'll have time to see yours today?"

"Maybe," she answered playfully.

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, if he has time to see me, I'm sure I can make room in my schedule to see him."

"What are you doing now?" he asked. It had only been a few hours since he'd seen her last, but he already missed her.

"Kevin's taking me out to breakfast. I'd invite you along, but he and I haven't really had a chance to talk about…well us, so..."

"It's ok, Ace. I was just heading out for a run anyway."

"Ugh…don't tell me you're another one of those people who exercises," she teased.

"Sorry to lower your opinion of me, Ace, but I do enjoy a good work out. You should come running me with sometime. It's very relaxing."

"Sorry, Logan. That's something I can guarantee I'll never do with you."

"Never say never, Ace. Remember, I did get you to try that salad yesterday," he reminded her.

"Hey! I thought we agreed never to bring that up again! If my mother ever found out, she'd disown me so that never happened, got it? Cone of silence, Logan."

He laughed. "All right, Ace. That stays between you and me, but I'm not giving up on this running thing. Given enough time, I'm sure I'd be able to convince you."

"Is that really what you want to use your powers of persuasion on? To get me to strap on some sneakers and go running with you?" she asked suggestively.

His trademark smirk graced his handsome face. "Now that you mention it, Ace. No, that's not what I want to use my powers of persuasion on. I'm sure I'd be able to come up with a much more entertaining recreation activity, one that was mutually enjoyable," he said in a husky tone. "And one that required far less clothing than running."

She giggled. "Oh really?"

"Yes. If I recall correctly, you already me owe me a moonlight skinny dip."

"I never said I would do that," she declared. "I said I wouldn't be opposed to it, but I never promised I'd do it."

"Mere semantics, Ace. I'll get you in that lake yet. It'll be great, I'll pack a picnic and I'll let you drive my car up to our spot."

"Our spot?" she asked shyly.

Logan was surprised, and a bit embarrassed, by the question. He'd never shown anyone his little sanctuary and it shocked him that after only one night, he already considered it theirs. "Yeah, Ace. Don't tell me you forget already," he teased. "It's a pretty little spot on my family's property, very quiet, very cozy, secluded enough so I can strip my girlfriend naked without having to worry about anyone bothering us. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," she answered shyly. He couldn't see her but he knew she was blushing. He loved that he knew that.

"So, do you think I can see you today?"

"I'd love to. Maybe you could come over and watch a movie?"

"That sounds fun," he said. He thought for a moment and then added, "But maybe I could pick you up and you could come over here."

"To your house?"

"Yes. We have a screening room. Dad had it built for Honor when was going through her movie phase."

"I remember that room," she assured him. "I have been to your house before."

"I know, but you haven't been here in a while. You should see my mother's new draperies. They're just divine," he said in a perfect Emily Gilmore voice.

Rory laughed at his antics while speculating what was really behind his desire to have a movie night at his house instead of hers. "Does hanging out at your house have anything to do with the fact that my father's coming home today?" she asked playfully.

It had everything to do with the fact that her father was coming home today. Not to mention the fact that he didn't want to be afraid to touch her, which he would have been if Kevin and Christopher were around. "Is Christopher coming home today?" he asked feigning innocence. "Hmm…I'd forgotten. Oh well, I'm sorry I'll have missed him."

"I'm sure."

"So I'll come by and pick you up around lunchtime?"

"Sounds good. I should go. I told Kevin I'd be ready in twenty minutes. That was eighteen minutes ago and I'm still in my pajamas."

"Ok, Ace. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Logan." She hung up the phone not being able to stop herself from smiling.

By the time Rory was dressed and headed downstairs, Kevin had already been waiting for about half an hour. "I'm ready. I'm ready," she chanted as she hurriedly descended the stairs.

"I said twenty minutes, Rory," pointed out a clearly impatient Kevin. "You're worse than Mom."

"I didn't take that long," defended Rory. "Besides aren't I worth it, Kevin?" she asked batting her lashes at him.

"Hey, I'm not Dad," he pointed out. "Those don't work on me," he said referring to her Bambi eyes.

Rory only pouted at him and continued to attack him with her doe eyed expression.

Kevin laughed as the look on her face dissolved any anger he was feeling. He could never stay mad at Rory. No one was immune to those eyes. "Let's go," he said giving her hair a playful tug. "I'm starving."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm in the mood for diner food," he told her as he opened the passenger side of his black Porsche for her. Kevin waited until she was sitting comfortable before shutting the door and walking around to the driver's side.

"Can we go to Luke's?" asked Rory in an excited tone. It had been years since she'd eaten at Luke's, a small diner in Stars Hallow, the town where her mother's inn was located. She loved the food there and her mouth watered at the mere thought of one of Luke's cheeseburgers.

"That's thirty minutes away," Kevin pointed out. "I don't think I can last that long. I'm starving and I already had to wait half an hour for your slow ass to get dressed."

"Thirty minutes? Come on, Kevin, in this car? This baby has six cylinders," she said patting the dashboard as if the car was alive. "You can go from 0 to 60 in 5.2 seconds in this finely crafted German automobile. We could make it to Stars Hallow in ten minutes easy."

Kevin looked at her as if she'd suddenly grown a second head. "Where did you learn that?"

Rory blushed. "Logan told me. We were talking about what kind of car I should get and he was trying to sell me on the idea of a Porsche."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he even offered to teach me how to drive a stick shift."

"Really?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah."

"He offered to teach you to drive a stick? Using his car?"

"Yes," answered Rory calmly. "That's how the subject came up. He asked me if I wanted to drive to the restaurant last night, but I couldn't since one, I don't have a license yet; and two, I can't drive a stick."

"He was going to let you drive his car? His Porsche?" That really surprised Kevin. Logan didn't let anyone drive his car, not even him.

Rory nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah."

"Hmm, that's interesting," said Kevin. "He must like you more than I thought," he added with a small smile.

Rory blushed at his comment and returned her brother's smile. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not hating me," she said truthfully.

"I could never hate you," he said genuinely shocked. "I was surprised…and a little hurt, but I never hated you."

"Did you hate Logan?"

"Yes, still do."

"Really?" she asked deeply concerned.

"No," he answered with a playful smile. "I was pissed…enraged even. But…no, I never hated him."

Rory felt relief wash over her. The last thing she wanted to do was cause any trouble between Logan and her brother. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. Be mad at me all you want, but don't take it out on Logan…at least not any more than you already have," she added referring to the bruises on her boyfriend's face. "He never wanted to keep us a secret, especially not from you. In fact, he was the one that insisted we tell you right away."

"Really?" he asked, surprised again.

"Yeah," answered Rory. "If it was up to me, I would have kept you in the dark for much longer," she said with a smirk.

"Thanks, Ror. It's good to know who I can trust around here," he said sarcastically.

She giggled and slapped him playfully on the arm. "Are you going to start this car anytime soon? I'm dying of hunger over here," she said overly dramatically.

"Porsche or no Porsche, Luke's is still too far. Your stomach will never survive."

"Good point, but next time we have to go to Luke's," she said. "Just head to the nearest place that serves pancakes."

"Yes ma'am," he said as he revved the engine of his beautiful German sports car.

Less then ten minutes later, the siblings were seated at a small diner off the interstate. It wasn't Luke's, but they did serve pancakes. The two placed their order and received a strange look from the waitress. She asked them if they were expecting more people because there was no way the two of them could eat that much. After Kevin reassured her it would only be the two of them, the bemused woman left them to put in their order.

"So," began Kevin, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure," replied Rory taking a sip of her coffee.

"Mom let something slip this morning."

"Uh-oh," she said putting her cup down.

Kevin gave her a small smile. "She said she really wasn't surprised about you and Logan getting together, especially since you've been in love with him since you were 12. Is that true?"

Rory turned a deep shade of red and buried her face in her hands. One would hope that after nearly six years, this would no longer be embarrassing…apparently not. "Oh my God…what did she tell you?"

"Not much," he insisted. "I had to drag that much out of her. She was going on about you making her swear on your 'oh so precious' coffee beans not to tell anyone."

Rory couldn't help but laugh at the memory of that day. "I can't believe she told you."

"So it's true?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I wouldn't say I was in love with him. I had a crush on him," she muttered trying to keep herself from blushing and failing miserably.

"Since when?"

"Since Christmas six years ago."

Kevin sat back and eyed his sister. Six years? How did he not know about that? How could he not notice that? He let his mind wander back to that Christmas trying to recall what if anything happened that would explain this. And then it dawned on him. "He kissed you under the mistletoe."

Rory turned an even deeper shade of red. "Yeah."

Kevin shook his head and suddenly his mind was bombarded with dozens of memories of Logan and Rory after that day. The way his sister seemed to clam up whenever Logan was around. The way Rory blushed at the drop of a hat when Logan sent a smart comment her way. He remembered how sensitive she was to Logan's teasing and how annoyed Rory looked whenever he and his friends talked about girls. All these things he'd attributed to Rory's shyness, but now he saw them in an entirely different light. "Wow! I can't believe I never noticed."

"Mom said the same thing. I got pretty good at hiding it."

"When did you tell Mom?"

"I didn't. She kind of figured it out the day I left for London."

"You didn't tell her?" he asked, surprised yet again. There were very few things in Rory's life that Lorelai wasn't privy to.

"I was embarrassed," she admitted. "I still am. You remember what I was like back then. I was so shy. And I'd never really liked anyone before…I didn't know what to do…or say. And it was Logan."

Kevin chuckled. If there were two people in the world that were complete opposites, it was Rory and Logan, especially Rory and Logan six years ago. "Did he have anything to do with why you were so insistent on going to boarding school?" It was a question that had been in the back of his mind since the conversation started.

Rory looked down, embarrassment apparent on her pretty features. "I think you asked me that question the night before I left," she reminded him.

"Yeah, I did," recalled Kevin. "And you denied it. In light of recent evidence, I think it's fair that I should get to ask it again."

"You sound like a lawyer," she teased.

"Don't say that too loud. No need getting grandfather too excited."

"He was on the list," admitted Rory.

"Pro or Con?"

"Both," she answered truthfully. "After what happened on the bridge that day…"

"Wow," interrupted Kevin. "I'd almost forgotten about that day. Oh my God! I'm so sorry. That day must have sucked for you."

She nodded. "It did."

"Does Logan know?" Kevin asked. "Does he know how you felt about him back then?"

Rory's eyes popped out of her head. "God no! And don't you dare tell him!"

Kevin flashed a devilish smile, "How much is it worth to you?"

"Kevin!" she yelled jumping out of her seat.

"Relax, Rory," he said laughing at the look of panic on her face. "I'm teasing. I promise I won't tell him. It'll be way more fun lording this over your head for a while." He said it sarcastically, but she knew he wasn't completely insincere.

"You suck," she said playfully.

"You love me though."

She smiled. "I do, Kevin."

He returned her smile. "I love you too, Rory. And I'm really happy to have you home."

"Even though I'm Logan's girlfriend now."

Kevin winced only slightly. "Especially now that you're Logan's girlfriend. This way I can keep an eye on both of you."

"So you're really ok about him and me?"

"I'm more ok now than I was this morning and I'll be even more ok tomorrow. It's still a little surreal for me, but I'm getting used to it. Besides, you'll be good for him."

"Thank you," she replied touched by the compliment.

"And I know he'll be good to you. I've known him my whole life and I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you."

Rory got out of her seat and walked to her brother's side of the table. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "You're the best brother in the world you know that?"

"I do actually," she said smugly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The waitress arrived shortly with their very large breakfast orders and the two continued to talk as they ate. By the time they left the restaurant, Kevin felt completely at ease with the situation. He didn't know how he would react if he ever saw them together, but he was comfortable with the idea…at least in theory.

A few hours later, Logan rang the bell at the Hayden house. Kevin, who was in the den at the time, greeted him at the door. "Well hello, Mr. Huntzberger," he said in a phony British accent. "I wasn't expecting you. My, my that's quite a shiner you've got there. What, pray tell, could have happened to you?"

Logan rolled his eyes and pushed his way in, shoving right past Kevin. "Out of the way, jerk," he said happy to see Kevin in such a good mood, especially considering he was there to pick up Rory.

Kevin laughed, happy that things seemed to be back to normal between them. "I'm not kidding, Logan. You're face doesn't look too good. If I were you, I wouldn't step foot outside until the bruising healed a little more. I wouldn't want the ladies to see me like that."

"I'm not worried. Besides it makes me look dangerous…chicks dig that," he said smugly.

"Who told you that?" challenged Kevin.

"Your mother," answered Logan with a confident smirk.

Kevin gave him a pointed glare. He wanted to be mad, but based on the expression on Logan's face it was something Lorelai had actually said. "Anyway…I'm glad you're here. I wanted to show you something." He led Logan into the den and pointed at the white flowers sitting in a vase on the coffee table.

"I take it those are the flowers I took credit for sending?"

"Yes."

"Who are they from?" he asked seriously, although he already had a pretty good idea.

Kevin reached into his back pocket and handed him the note. "Asshole actually delivered them himself. I came back from my run this morning and he's there standing on my doorstep."

Logan's face turned red with anger a scowl marred his handsome face. "Please tell me you kicked the crap out of him?"

"I wish. But I promised her I'd stay out of it."

"I can't believe this guy," spat Logan. His jaw clenched as he read the note over once more. "He's not going anywhere near her."

"You got that right," agreed Kevin.

"What do you think he's after?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. I don't want him within a hundred yards of Rory. I figured between you, me, Colin and Finn, we'll be able to keep him away."

"He's going to be in Hartford all summer," said a very irritated looking Logan. "This ass has a lot of nerve."

"I know. That's why I thought we should take her away for a few days?"

"What?"

"Well, we were planning to go the Vineyard anyway. Let's just go. We'll take her with us. It'll put some distance between him and her and it'll be fun. Besides it's summer. We should be on a beach somewhere, not rotting away in Hartford."

"That's a great idea. I'll call up to the house and make sure it's ready for all of us."

"You mean for you, Colin, and Finn."

"What?"

Kevin laughed. "Sorry, Romeo. There is no way you and Rory will be sleeping under the same roof, at least not while I'm breathing air. Besides, my Dad will never let her go if he thinks we're all staying at your house."

"What do you propose then?"

"I already called my grandparents and as we speak, Emily Gilmore has a small army of servants prepping their beach house for our arrival. It should be ready by this weekend. The guys stay with you and I'll stay at my grandparents' with Rory."

"Fine," muttered Logan, slightly put off by these arrangements.

"Don't look so sad. We'll only be six houses down the beach from you."

"Beach? What beach?" asked Rory. She was standing in the entryway and had caught the last sentence of their conversation.

"Hey you," greeted Logan with a smile. He covertly handed Tristan's not back to Kevin as Rory wrapped her arms around him.

Rory stood on her toes and lightly kissed his lips.

"Hey! Hey!" warned Kevin. "What did I tell you?"

Logan kept his arms firmly around Rory and sent Kevin a playful smirk. "There was no tongue," he said with a face of pure innocence.

Rory laughed out loud and buried her face in Logan's chest. Kevin sent a disgusted glare his way. "Don't push your luck, Huntzberger. I highly doubt you want two black eyes."

Rory then turned to face her brother. "What beach?" she asked hoping to shift his attention to a different topic.

"We're planning a big trip to the Vineyard. I already talked to grandma and grandpa, they said we could use their house."

"We?"

"Yes, we," said Logan leaning down to kiss her head. "You didn't think I'd leave you alone even for just a few days did you?" Logan knew it probably wasn't a good idea to flirt with her as much as he was in front of Kevin. But he couldn't help himself. Besides, how else was Kevin going to get used to the idea of them being together?

"I get to go," she said with the excitement of a child. "Yay!" She turned around and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck.

"Ok, that's enough!" declared Kevin. "Huntzberger, I swear you better keep your hands to yourself."

Logan held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not touching her," he defended.

Kevin knew that was true. It had been Rory that initiated all the physical contact. Even now, it was Rory that was draped all over Logan. "You're standing there and letting her touch you. In my book, that makes you just as guilty."

"Maybe we should get going," Logan said to Rory.

"You're leaving?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah," said Rory. "We're going to Logan's to hang out and watch movies."

Kevin didn't like that idea. "And you can't do that here?"

"We could," said Rory. "But do you really want us to spend the afternoon here watching movies and snuggling on the couch?" she asked putting particular emphasis on the word 'snuggling.'

"Ok then. I'll walk you two out," said Kevin ushering the two towards the door. He didn't think he could handle an afternoon of the two of them being so cutesy with each other. It had only been a few minutes and he was ready to throw up. _"Man, I can't believe Logan. I am never going to act that way because of a girl." _He opened the front door and practically pushed them out. "Have her home by six," he told Logan.

"Kevin!" challenged Rory.

"Dad is supposed to be home at 6:30," he informed them.

"Six it is then," said Logan. "Let's go, Ace. Let's not waste any more time. Thanks, Kev. I'll call you later about the Vineyard."

"Ok. Have fun, you two."

Rory sent him a dirty look, but Kevin just smiled.

"Relax, Ace," said Logan in a comforting tone. "We're swimming in time. It's only 12:30," he whispered into her ear as he led her to his car. "Which means we've got almost five and a half hours to do whatever we want," he added dropping his voice to a husky whisper.

Rory leaned against his car, much like she did the night before. She grabbed his shirt and forcefully pulled him towards her. Before he could react, she claimed his lips in a passionate kiss that left him breathless. "Do you really think that will be enough time?" she whispered seductively against his lips.

Logan was completely mesmerized by the look in her eyes. Right now, five and a half hours didn't seem like any time at all. In fact, at that moment, he doubted if five and a half days would have been enough time to satisfy his needs. He reached down and opened the door. "Get in the car, Ace. I don't want to waste another second."

Rory kissed him once more, a kiss that spoke volumes of what she desired. She pulled away, far too soon for Logan's liking, and got into the car.

Logan closed the door for her and ran a hand through his already messy hair. He couldn't believe how his body reacted whenever she kissed him. He got into his car and started the engine, intent on making it back to his large empty house in record time. As he backed out of the driveway, he couldn't help but smile because for the first time in his life, he couldn't wait to get home.


	15. Meet the Parents

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 15 – Meet the Parents

"Are you ready?"

Rory nodded nervously at Logan and repositioned her hand to get a firmer more comfortable grip. She'd never done this before, and although Logan continued to encourage and reassure her, she was worried about messing up somehow. Taking a deep breath, she mentally and physically prepared herself.

Logan couldn't help but smile at the expression on Rory's face. He could tell she was concentrating very hard as she anxiously bit down on her lower lip. "_She's so cute,"_ he thought to himself. _"I love that she's nervous."_ He smiled at her hoping to relieve some of that anxiety.

Rory took comfort in his smile and successfully returned it despite her nerves.

"Ok…now," he said.

Rory tightened her grip before moving her hand the way Logan had showed her.

"Perfect," he said with a proud smile. The Porsche had successfully been shifted into second gear.

"Yay!" she cheered as she clapped her hands and bounced up and down in the passenger seat. "I did it!"

Logan laughed. "See, Ace. What did I tell you? It's easy."

"Can I do it again?" she asked excitedly, her eyes lighting up.

He laughed again. Would he ever get enough of this girl? "When we get to the end of this street, shift back to first."

"First? Can't we go to third gear?"

"I don't think the citizens of Hartford would appreciate us going that fast in a residential area, Ace."

"Please," she begged. "I want to put it into third."

"You can practice going to third another time."

"Please, Logan," she pleaded with a pout.

He took one look at her big blue eyes and knew he didn't stand a chance. As much as he wanted to get her to his house to do unspeakable things to her, there was no way he could deny that face. He shook his head and he made a sharp left.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Back road," he informed her. "There's about a mile of straightaway just a few minutes from here. I'll let you put the car in third out there."

Rory squealed with joy and began clapping her hands again. She leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered next to his ear.

Logan smiled as he placed an affectionate hand on her knee. "Anything for you, Ace."

The two drove up and down the empty stretch of road a half dozen times before Rory got her fill of shifting gears. Logan had offered to switch seats with her, but she insisted she wasn't ready to drive yet despite how much she liked handling the stick shift.

"Are you sure you don't want to drive, Ace? You're getting pretty good at switching gears."

"You just want to see me behind the wheel of your car," she teased.

"Guilty," he admitted. "Like I said, you'd look hot."

Rory thanked him for the compliment with a tender, painfully slow kiss. "Another time," she promised, her lips still hovering near his. "Right now…I want you to take me to your house."

Logan's mind was left a bit foggy by that kiss. Who was he to argue when his beautiful, sexy girlfriend was asking him to take her to an empty house? "Like I said, anything for you, Ace."

The ride to the Huntzberger estate lasted less than fifteen minutes. Rory kept her left hand on Logan's thigh the entire way, a fact that made Logan drive just a bit faster than necessary. When they pulled up to the house, Logan practically yanked her out of the car. The urgency he felt earlier had returned and right now, he needed to get her alone in a locked room, preferably one with a bed.

After they made it through the front door, Logan steered her toward the staircase intent on spending the rest of their time together locked in his room.

"Is that you, Logan?" asked a voice from the solarium.

Logan groaned. "Damn. She was supposed to be at the club by now," he informed Rory.

"Logan?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Come in here," she commanded.

"Coming," he answered with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Ace. I promise this will just take a second. Wait right here."

"Can't I say hi? I haven't seen Shira in ages."

"That exactly why you can't say hi," he said. Checking his watch, he added, "We only have four hours and forty-seven minutes left before I have to take you home. If you go in there to say, she'll insist on talking to you."

"So?"

"You could be in there for days," he said dramatically.

Rory rolled her eyes at him.

"Plus, I thought we wanted to keep us on the DL for a while. If you walk in there with me, it'll just give her ideas. Is that what you want?"

"I'm sorry. Did you really just say 'keep us on the DL'?"

Logan smirked. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing R. Kelly," she said giggling. "Fine. I'll wait here."

Logan looked over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear before placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll be right back."

"Stay away from underage girls," she called after him.

Logan laughed as he quickly walked towards his mother voice. He was surprised to see that she wasn't alone. Sitting with her were five other women, three that were about her age and two girls in their late teens or early twenties. Both girls gave him an obvious once over and Logan was suddenly filled with dread.

"Logan, there you are," greeted his mother. "I wanted to introduce you to my guests."

Logan smiled politely.

"You know Eleanor Chase," began Shira gesturing to the woman sitting closest to her. "But I don't think you've ever met Julia Thurston and her daughter Rachel, and Christina Fallon and her daughter Rebecca."

Logan nodded and smiled as each woman was introduced. "It's nice to meet all of you."

"Ladies, this is my son Logan," Shira said proudly. "We were just headed to the club for a late lunch. Why don't you join us? You can entertain Rachel and Rebecca. I'm sure they'd prefer your company to us old folks," she added with a smile.

The two young girls looked excited at that prospect. What girl wouldn't want to spend some time getting to know the devilishly handsome Huntzberger heir? Logan, however, inwardly winced at the thought of having to spend an afternoon with a couple of spoiled debutantes. He hadn't spoken two words to either of them, but he could tell they were your typical society girl. Dull. _"Nothing like my Ace,"_ he thought.

"I would love to," he began, "but unfortunately, I already have plans. I actually have someone waiting for me in the foyer."

"Really?" asked a surprised Shira. "Who's here?" She seriously hoped it wasn't one of Logan's 'dates,' although she doubted it since Logan knew better than to bring one of his girls to the house. She loved her son, but he didn't have the most refined taste when it came to girls. That's why she wanted him to spend time with young ladies from respectable families.

"Oh…uhh…"

"Hi, Shira" greeted Rory cheerfully as she breezed into the room. "I'm so sorry to barge in like this."

Shira placed a hand over her heart. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "Rory!" She rose from her seat and walked over to give her a hug. "Look at you. You are so beautiful," she gushed. "Logan, look at how beautiful she's gotten."

Logan caught Rory's eye and sent her a knowing smirk. "Rory was always beautiful, Mom," he said casually.

"Yes, she was. But now she's just breathtaking," said Shira.

"Thank you, Shira,"

"When did you get home?" she asked.

"Just a few days ago."

"I can't tell you how thrilled I am to see you. It's been far too long."

"I agree," said Rory.

"And I hear you'll be attending Yale in the fall."

"Yes."

"Richard and Emily must be so pleased."

"More so than Straub and Francine," interjected Logan.

Shira laughed lightly at that comment. "I'm sure you're correct there, Logan. Oh, I'm so sorry," said Shira suddenly remembering she had company. "Ladies, I'd like you all to meet Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, better known as Rory." She then went around the room introducing her guests. They all greeted her politely, although Rachel and Rebecca were somewhat cold, at least in Logan's eyes.

"It's lovely to meet all of you," said Rory with a flawless society smile.

A thought then occurred to Shira. _"What was Rory doing here with Logan?"_ For a moment, a happy idea popped into her head. Getting Logan interested in the Thurston or the Fallon girl was one thing, but getting him together with Rory would have been a dream. She was surprised she'd never thought of it before. Her matchmaking heart skipped a beat at the mere thought of uniting those families, not to mention those gene pools. But she didn't want to get her hopes up. After all, she was perfectly aware of her son's reputation and she had a genuine affection for Rory. Because of that, she had no interest in sullying her name by making her one of Logan's passing flings. "What brings you here, Rory?" she asked casually.

Despite her serene expression, Logan knew his mother too well not to see the matchmaking glint in her eye. He suppressed his laughter and kept his own expression blank.

"Oh…Logan and I are making plans for Kevin's birthday," she answered smoothly. "It's this weekend. This is the first time in years I'll actually get to see him on his birthday so I wanted to do something special. Logan was nice enough to volunteer to help me."

Shira's heart sank a little. That made sense. "That's right. I forgot that was coming up. What did you two have in mind?"

Logan couldn't help but be impressed with Rory's quick thinking. "Actually, Mom, we were planning on heading out to the Vineyard for a while. Just me and the guys…and Rory of course. Is it that all right?"

"Of course, Logan. That sounds like fun," said Shira. "Oh…but call Honor," she added. "She mentioned the possibility of heading up there herself this weekend and if she does, there won't be enough rooms."

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Rory. "Kevin and I are actually staying at my grandparents so either way there should be plenty of room. And it will be nice to see Honor."

Shira smiled brightly at her. "It is amazing how grown up you look, Rory. Chris and Lorelai must be so thrilled you're home."

"It's nice to be back. I didn't realize how much I missed everyone here."

Logan hoped that last comment was directed at him.

"Well," continued Shira, "you should have dinner with us tonight. I'm sure Mitchum would be just delighted to see you and hear all about London."

"That's very generous of you to offer," said Rory, "but my Dad's coming home from a business trip today so I can't. I'm sorry, but maybe another night?"

"Of course, dear," said Shira with a warm smile. "When were you kids planning to head out to the Vineyard?"

"The sooner the better," answered Logan thinking of how fast he wanted to get Rory away from her ex.

"In that case, maybe after you get back. That way you can tell me about all the trouble the boys caused."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mom," said Logan dryly.

Shira smiled at her son before turning her attention back to her guests. "Well, ladies, we really should get going." The group nodded and began gathering their belongings. "Rory, give me a call when you get back to set up that dinner."

"I will. I'm looking forward to it, Shira."

Turning her attention to her son, Shira asked, "Logan, will you be joining your father and me for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, Mom," he answered quickly hoping it would make her leave faster. He kissed her cheek and watched as she and her guests exited. He waited until he heard the front door shut behind them before pouncing on Rory. Within seconds he grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against his body. "Didn't I tell you not to come in here?" he scolded playfully as he trailed kisses down her neck.

Rory ran her hands up his back and moaned as he began to suck gently on her pulse. She tilted her head back to give him better access as she let her fingers play with his soft golden hair. "Mmmm…I had to."

"Why?" he asked not removing his lips from her neck.

"To save you from an afternoon at the club with the two girls who were eying you like a piece of meat."

Logan chuckled but kept his mouth where it was. He began steering her toward the now empty sofa just recently vacated by his mother and her friends. "Jealous?" he teased applying more pressure on a particularly sensitive part of her neck.

Rory's moans let him know just how much she appreciated his efforts. She allowed him to lower her on to the sofa before answering. "Hardly," she said as her hands wandered underneath his shirt relishing his muscular back.

Logan moved his mouth to hers claiming her lips in a hot searing kiss. They remained on that sofa for longer than Logan intended. It was not a good idea to be going at it in an open room where any of a dozen servants could walk in on them. He knew he should stop this and move them somewhere more private. He knew it, yet he couldn't tear himself off her. Only when Rory began to tug at his shirt did he make up his mind to change locations. "Let's go," he managed to say between kisses.

Rory was very comfortable where she was, lying on a sofa kissing her boyfriend. She had no desire to move from that spot. "Huh? Go where?"

"Out of here," he answered still kissing her. Would he ever get enough of her kisses? He was addicted.

"Why? I like it here. It's comfy…and bright," she said indicating all the windows.

"That's exactly why we should move," he said finally tearing his lips off her. "We're very exposed right now. If you're expecting to take things any further, we're going to have to take this show out of the solarium."

Rory smiled playfully at him. "Are you expecting to take things further?"

Logan, who was still on top of her, smirked and said, "I'm not the one who's trying to take my clothes off, Ace."

Rory blushed a deep red when she looked at what her hands were in the middle of doing. Her fingers were gripping the hem of his shirt and had pulled said shirt halfway up his torso.

Logan chuckled as he got off her, pulled her out of the solarium, and up the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Tour of the house," he said casually.

"Really?" she asked not believing him.

"Yes. I just figured we'd start with my room and work our way out."

Rory giggled and allowed him to pull her down the hall. They were in his bedroom no more than two seconds before Logan had the door locked and Rory pushed up against it. He pressed his body into hers letting her feel how much of an affect she had on him. Their mouths found each other instantly. Rory moved her hands underneath his shirt and this time, successfully pulled it off him. She loved how perfect his body was—from the well defined chest, down to the chiseled abs, and further down to his rapidly growing erection. Rory had limited experience when it came to that part of the male anatomy, but she knew enough to know that Logan was very well endowed. Right now she could feel that endowment growing against her stomach.

Logan's hands moved down her back and onto her ass. He pushed further into her before lifting her body off the floor. His hands took hold of her thighs forcing Rory to wrap her legs around his waist. He thrust his hips forward grinding his erection into her center as their bodies ached for more. "That's it," he told between passion filled kisses. "From now on, nothing but skirts and dresses for you."

She giggled.

"Don't laugh, Ace. You and I both know this would be way more fun if you hadn't decided to wear pants today."

"They're capris," she pointed out.

"They're in the way," he countered.

"They come off," she said with a seductive smirk.

Logan returned her smirk and began kissing her again. He made sure he had a solid hold on her before he moved them off the door and began walking toward the bed. His bed was a mere twenty feet from the door, but with Rory in his arms, her legs wrapped around his body, it seemed miles away. Halfway there he stopped at his desk and put Rory down in order to properly enjoy her kisses. He ravished her mouth, exploring every inch of it with his tongue. Rory, not to be out down, tightened her legs around him and returned his kisses with equal intensity. Their breathing grew heavier and as their passion progressed Logan grew more and more needy. He wanted to touch and taste every inch of her. He pulled her shirt over her head and attacked the perfect skin of her breasts.

"Logan," she moaned. Rory pulled his head up wanting his mouth on hers and the two kissed each other furiously.

Logan pushed her further onto the desk and began shoving aside the knick-knacks and anything else that was taking up valuable surface area. He didn't know why, but whenever he was with her, he had no control. He couldn't think. All he could do was feel. "Oh God, Ace." Logan reached for the button on her capris and was surprised when she stopped him. For a moment he felt ashamed. After all the time he spent reassuring her that he was willing to wait, here he was losing control, ready to strip her naked on his desk of all places. "I'm sorry," he began. "We don't have to…I mean…we can stop if you want."

Rory laughed lightly at his frazzled expression. She didn't want to stop any more than he did. She just didn't want to continue this on his desk. "I don't want to stop yet," he assured him. "This lamp is just digging into my back."

Logan sighed with relief and instantly pushed the offending lamp off his desk. It made and impressive crash when it hit the floor and Rory laughed.

"Not really a good time to be laughing, Ace."

"You broke your lamp."

"It was hurting your back," he pointed out.

"You didn't have to go and break it."

"What would you have me do?"

"What I was going to ask you to do in the first place."

"Which was?"

She kissed his lips with such a force that Logan felt it in every fiber of his being. "Move me to the bed," she stated as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Logan chuckled. "Right," he agreed feeling a little dumb. She really had a detrimental effect on his ability to think clearly. He began kissing her again as he hoisted her off the desk and walked toward the bed. Logan lowered her gently and watched, completely mesmerized, as she undid her capris and provocatively wiggled out of them.

Rory lay before him in nothing but her bra and panties. As she moved further into the bed, never breaking eye contact with Logan, she crooked her finger and him inviting him to come closer.

Logan had to concentrate to control his breathing. He and Rory were alone in his house, locked in his room, and at that very second, she was lying half naked on his bed asking him to join her. He couldn't come up with a better scenario if he tried. Logan kicked off his shoes and socks, climbed onto the bed and maneuvered his body over hers.

Rory reached for him, undid his belt and pushed his pants down and off his body. One by one, the remainder of their clothing made it onto the floor—her bra, then her panties, followed lastly by his boxers. Being naked with a man was not something Rory was used to, but with Logan, she felt comfortable and safe.

The next two hours were spent memorizing every inch of each others' bodies.

Logan savored the feel and the taste of Rory's skin. He loved how she reacted to his touch and couldn't get enough of the soft moans and whimpers that came from her lips. In his mind, there was nothing more glorious than his Ace crying out for him in the midst of an orgasm. Just watching her body's reaction to his ministrations was almost enough to send him over the edge.

Rory explored Logan's body with an innocent curiosity—the defined muscles or his torso, the line of his hipbone, and other aspects of his anatomy were all so new to her. Logan was more than happy to lie back and let her touch and explore anything she wanted. He loved the way her hands felt on his bare skin.

Logan would have been happy to spend the rest of the afternoon in his bed. To be perfectly honest, he would have been happy to spend the rest of his life in that bed as long as she was in it with him. It was only when Rory insisted they actually go watch movies that the two even deemed to take their hands off each other.

"You want to watch movies? Now?" he asked not believing she would even consider getting out of his bed.

"That's what I came here to do," she argued. "We were supposed to spend the afternoon watching movies."

Logan pulled her still naked body against his. "I thought this is what you came here to do," he said kissing her shoulder.

Rory felt his arousal against her thigh. She knew that he enjoyed their recent activities. However, unlike her, he hadn't climaxed. During the past couple of hours spent in his bed, Logan's skillful hands had successfully given her two orgasms. Not wanting to be selfish, she reached for his length and smirked at his reaction. "This is only part of the reason I came here," she told him. She began to slowly stroke him. "But you promised we could watch movies in your fancy screening room." Her hand set a steady rhythm. "You're not going to break your promise to me, are you, Logan?"

Logan found it hard to concentrate on anything other than the fact that she was currently stroking his cock. "Huh?"

Rory smiled and continued her actions. "You aren't going to break your promise right?"

His breathing grew more labored. "Never, Ace," he assured her.

Rory leaned her naked body into his, letting him feel her breasts against his bare skin. She knew how much he loved that. In the meantime, she increased the speed of her hand. "So we can watch movies?"

"Yes," he panted.

"And you'll let me pick out the movies?" she asked squeezing him harder.

"Yes, Ace. We can do whatever you want." At that point he would have agreed to anything.

She smiled at him and began to pump even faster. She could tell he was close.

Logan used one hand to grab the back of her neck. He wanted to his have is mouth on hers when he came. His other hand moved over the hand she had on him and guided her strokes. Within a few seconds, Logan groaned into her mouth, biting down gently on her lower lip as reached his climax.

Rory watched in amazement as he came. She loved that he reacted to her the way he did. It made her feel desired and sexy. It was intoxicating. She let his breathing even out before she spoke to him again. "And I'm going to need snacks," she said out of nowhere. "Lots and lots of snacks."

His heart had just begun to thump at its normal pace, but his brain was still a bit foggy. "Can't watch a movie without snacks, right?" he asked following her train of thought.

"You're so smart," she teased.

"I try."

"It shows."

"Well it's good to know you're not just after my body," he said with a smirk.

Rory cocked an eyebrow at him. "Who told you that?" she asked giving him a lascivious grin.

Logan chuckled as he got out of bed. He pulled his boxers back on and kissed her head. "Do you want to use the bathroom first?"

She loved being in his bed. "No, you go first. I like it here," she informed him pulling the sheets around her and lying back against his pillows.

Logan smiled and left her to clean up. He loved the way she looked in his bed.

* * *

Minutes later, the two were comfortably situated in the Huntzberger's screening room. Logan had called the housekeeper while Rory was in the bathroom freshening up so that by the time the two made it to the screening room, a table of snacks had already been laid out. Because of their bedroom activities, they only had time to watch one movie.

"Ace, if you've seen this before, why are we watching it?"

"What makes you think I've seen it before?" she asked as she bit down on a red vine.

He laughed and said, "Because you're lips are moving with the dialogue. You know this by heart."

"So what if I do?" she argued. "_The Princess Bride_ is a classic, and quite frankly, I'm appalled that you've never seen it."

"Appalled?"

"Yes, appalled. It makes me wonder what other cinematic treasures you've never experienced."

"Sorry, I'm not the movie buff you are, Ace," he said pulling her closer to him. She fit so perfectly in his arms.

"Don't worry, Logan. As your girlfriend, I intend to make it my mission to rectify the gross neglect you've suffered. I will not rest until you've seen every movie on the LLMM."

"The LLMM?"

"_The Lorelai List of Magical Movies_."

Logan laughed lightly and brushed a strand of hair off her face. "Exactly how many movies are on this list?" Knowing Rory and Lorelai, he would wager it was a very, very long list.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that," she told him. "Now just sit back and pay attention so we can cross off _The Princess Bride_."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered kissing her cheek before turning his attention to the romantic tale of Wesley and Buttercup.

* * *

At quarter to six, Logan led Rory out to his car to drive her home. It had been an amazing afternoon and although he was in no hurry for their date to end, he knew he should have her home long before Christopher's expected arrival. As usual, he walked her to the front door. "So…" he began.

"So…" she continued.

"I'd say date number two went pretty well," he said grabbing her hips and pulling her close.

Rory smiled and leaned her body into his. "It was ok," she said flippantly.

"Only ok?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hmm…it definitely had its moments," she said blushing slightly at the memory of the hours spent naked in his bed.

"Did it have enough good moments to warrant giving me a goodnight kiss?"

"Ah so that's what this is about? The truth comes out. You want me to kiss you. Well, I don't know. After all you didn't…"

Before she could continue her thought, Logan's lips came crashing onto hers. Initially, the kiss was ravenous since Logan knew it had to last him until at least the next day. Eventually, it tapered off into a slow, lingering kiss, one that expressed their genuine affection for each other. Neither Logan nor Rory realized exactly how long they stood there making-out. It honestly didn't seem like that long—a few seconds maybe. However, in reality they'd been out there for almost ten minutes. It was only when the front door opened that their lips finally separated.

Standing at the open door was a very surprised Christopher. His wide eyes looked from Rory, to Logan, to Rory, and then back to Logan. "Rory? Logan? What the...?"

"Hi, Daddy," she said as innocently as possible.

"_SHIT!" _thought Logan. _"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" _Christopher had just caught him kissing Rory…not exactly how he wanted him to find out about their relationship. On top of that, Logan's still had his hands on her…and they were dangerously low on her back. _"Should I move my hands? No. If I move them, it'll make me look guilty. But if I don't move them, I'll definitely look guilty. Oh shit! He looks mad. Should I say something?"_

Christopher looked at the innocent expression on his daughter's face. It was a marked contrast to the guilty look on Logan's face. He stood there staring at the two for a few more seconds before he yelled, "LORELAI!!!!"

His wife came running in from the living room. From the urgency in Christopher's voice, Lorelai thought something monumentally tragic had just happened. When she saw him standing at the open front door, pointing an accusatory finger at Rory and Logan, she knew exactly what he was upset about. "Chris," she began in an overly soothing tone.

"What…? How…? When…? Why…?" He was exasperated and unable to complete a sentence. _"This can't be happening. I must be dreaming. Please let this be a dream,"_ he thought. A thousand and one images were racing through his mind, all of them involving Rory with Logan, and him locking up his daughter and strangling Logan.

Lorelai walked over to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the door. She gave Rory a pointed glare, one that said, _"Why did you have to let your father catch you making out with your boyfriend?"_ This was not how she planned to break the news to him. "Christopher, I see you've discovered my little surprise. I was going to discuss this with you after dinner."

"WHAT!"

"While you were away," she continued in calm voice, "Logan asked Rory to be his girlfriend."

"WHAT!"

"And she said yes."

"WHAT!"

"Logan and Rory are dating."

"WHAT!"

"Isn't that great?"

Christopher looked from his wife, to his daughter, back to his wife, then to Logan, and then back to Lorelai. "WHAT!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" yelled Kevin from the kitchen. He came running into the foyer at full speed while balancing a bowl of popcorn in his arms. He couldn't believe he missed the start of the show. Kevin came to a screeching halt in front of his parents and a semi-terrified looking Logan and Rory, who were now just walking through the entryway. Once he had a chance to take in the scene, he smiled and said to no one in particular, "Ok go!"

Rory shot her brother a dirty look. "Dad was supposed to be home at 6:30?"

"Did I say 6:30?" he asked sarcastically. "Hmm…I meant to say 5:30," he added stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Kevin may have come to accept Rory and Logan's relationship, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy watching his father's reaction to the news. Christopher was going to blow up no matter how or when he found out. So what if Kevin made sure he would be there when it happened. Was it wrong? Maybe. Was it entertaining? Definitely.

Logan sent him a death glare, but Kevin's only response was a sheepish smile.

"Christopher, honey, you need to calm down. Breathe, honey, breathe

"I'm perfectly calm, Lorelai," he shouted.

"Uh…ok. So that's your calm voice?"

"No. It's my 'Logan Huntzberger was pawing my daughter' voice."

"He was not pawing me," defended Rory. "He was just kissing me goodnight."

Christopher winced. "Ugh...no. There will be no kissing," he said pointing at Rory. "No touching," he yelled pointing at Logan. "And no dating," he declared moving his finger back and forth between the two of them.

"Chris, be reasonable," argued Lorelai. "She's eighteen years old. When I was her age, I was raising two babies."

Christopher glared at her. "Is that really the argument you want to go with, Lor?"

Lorelai did a mental check and decided it was probably best to take a different route. "The point is, Chris, she's an adult, a mature responsible adult. She's been living pretty much on her own, in Europe, for four years. She's not a little girl anymore. She's starting college in the fall. She's had other boyfriends before. Hell…she was supposed to backpack across Europe with Tristan this summer…"

"WHAT!?!" yelled Christopher, Kevin and Logan at the same time.

"MOM!" shouted Rory.

Lorelai threw a hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she said weakly to her daughter. Today was not her day for keeping secrets. Rory's plans to spend the summer with Tristan were not made known to her father or brother.

"You said she was backpacking across Europe with one of her girlfriends," yelled Christopher. "You never mentioned Tristan."

Lorelai gave her husband the same whimpering look she had given Rory. "I said she was going backpacking with one of her school friends. I never specified gender," she argued in her own defense.

"It was implied," stated Christopher.

Lorelai didn't respond.

"You were going to let her traipse across Europe with her boyfriend?" asked Christopher.

"She's eighteen years old, Chris."

"That's not an argument, Lor."

"Yes, it is," declared Lorelai. "You and I were planning on doing the same thing when we were sixteen."

"That's different."

"How?"

Christopher ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He didn't have an answer. "It just is."

"That's not an argument, Chris," she said mimicking his tone.

"Enough you guys," shouted Rory. "This is so stupid. Dad, look at me."

Christopher moved his gaze from his wife to his daughter.

"Dad, I know this is weird for you," she began. "We haven't lived in the same house for four years. But I'm not the girl that you took to London all those years ago. I'm eighteen years old."

"Why does everyone keep pointing that out?" he asked impatiently. "I know how old you are."

"I'm an adult. I can vote, buy cigarettes, sign legal documents, download porn, join the army…"

Christopher cocked an eyebrow at her. "Join the army? You? The girl that doesn't exercise?"

Rory smiled at her father. "The point is I'm old enough to make my own decisions. And that means dating who I want to date."

Christopher turned his attention to Logan.

Poor Logan. He shifted uncomfortably and pulled at his collar.

"You," began Christopher, "I always knew you were trouble." Surprisingly, his tone was calm, amused even.

"Chris…"

"Mr. Hayden," he interrupted.

"Daddy," whined Rory.

Christopher looked at her face and caved instantly. "Fine," he said to Logan, "you can still call me Chris."

"I know this whole thing is weird," said Logan, "but I really care about Rory. I would never do anything to hurt her. You've known me my entire life, you can trust me."

That was true. Christopher knew that despite all his childhood mishaps, Logan was a good kid. He knew Rory dated, but while she was in London, he didn't have to acknowledge it. Now, he no longer had that luxury. His little angel wasn't so little anymore. "What happened to your face?" he asked wanting to switch gears a bit.

Logan's bruises were light, but still visible. "You weren't the only that didn't take the news well," he answered sending a meaningful glance Kevin's way.

Kevin continued to stand back and munch on his popcorn. He shrugged his shoulders at that comment.

"You did this?" asked Christopher.

"I wish," replied Kevin smiling. "Only the bruise on his chin. The black eye is from Finn."

Christopher looked at Logan and Rory and smiled. "I always knew I liked Finn," he kidded.

"Daddy," she said smiling at him.

Christopher knew there was very little he could do about the situation. His daughter was too much like Lorelai—stubborn. If she wanted to date Logan, she was going to date Logan. No amount of arguing or punishing on his part would stop her from being with him. He needed to think things through so he made up his mind to drop the issue for now and deal with it later. He sighed and looked at his wife. "Any more surprises?"

"Apparently the kids planned a trip to the Vineyard," she informed him.

Christopher shook his head. "I need a drink," he declared as he headed for liquor cabinet in the den.

Lorelai followed him there. Christopher had always been pretty mellow and while he seemed to have let the matter drop, at least for now, she knew he was far from ok with it. This would continue to bother him for a while. Not because the boy in question was Logan, but because the girl was his little girl. "Aw, honey, it'll be all right," she soothed, running a hand up and down his back.

"No it won't," he whined like a child while pouring himself a generous amount of scotch. "Who let her grow up?" he asked her wistfully.

"Hey it wasn't me," said Lorelai as she wrapped her arms around his waist to provide some additional comfort.

"And she's dating Logan," stated Christopher before downing a substantial amount of his drink.

"He's a good kid."

"He is," agreed Christopher, "but that doesn't mean I want him dating my daughter."

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"She could be dating Finn," answered Lorelai with a sly smile.

Christopher thought about that for a moment and laughed at the memory of a similar conversation he had several years ago. He raised his glass to his wife, genuinely taking comfort in that fact and said, "Thank goodness for small favors."

* * *

Meanwhile in the foyer, Rory continued to stare daggers at her brother. "Was that absolutely necessary?"

Kevin merely laughed. "Come on. It was funny."

"It was not funny," declared Logan.

Kevin laughed again. "It was a little funny."

"Daddy was really mad," pointed out Rory.

Kevin was still laughing. "I know. That's what made it so funny. For a second there, it looked like his head was going to explode and Logan looked like he shit his pants."

"It was not funny," repeated Logan.

"From where I stood, it was pretty funny. Seriously, Logan, the look on your face was priceless."

"It wasn't that bad," he defended although he knew it probably was.

"You keep telling yourself that, buddy."

"Why would you do this?" asked Logan.

"In addition to the entertainment value," replied a smirking Kevin, "I recall telling you not to kiss my sister in front of me, and what do you do the first time I see you two together?"

"She kissed me," insisted Logan.

"Potato. Potatoe," he called over his shoulder as he headed for the kitchen. "Thanks for the show, guys. You made my night."

Logan stared after Kevin as he exited the foyer. He wanted to be mad, but he wasn't. Why? Because he knew if he had been in Kevin's shoes, he would have done exactly the same thing. And it's not like he wasn't going to get Kevin back for this. Oh no. Kevin was going to pay for this. Logan was brought out of his daze when Rory wrapped her arms around him.

"So…" she began.

"So…" he continued.

"Where were we?" she asked pulling herself closer to him.

The feel of her body so close to his was intoxicating, but not intoxicating enough to try anything while her parents were in the next room. "I think we were saying goodnight."

"Oh yeah," she said with a sweet smile. "I think we were right about here." Rory moved in for a kiss, but Logan pulled back. There was no way he was kissing her with Christopher in the other room…at least not tonight.

"I think we've done enough kissing for tonight, don't you?"

Rory gasped. "Are you saying you don't want to kiss me?" she asked with pleading eyes and sad little pout.

Logan took one look at her face and melted. "_What the hell," _he thought. _"I'm already a dead man."_ His hand cupped her cheek and he kissed that pout right off her face. They remained glued to that spot kissing each other goodnight until they were interrupted yet again by Christopher.

"Oh for the love of God!" he yelled. He and Lorelai were exiting the den on their way to the kitchen and ran across the couple.

Rory and Logan pulled away from each other and faced the adults with guilty, but happy faces.

"Jeez, Logan, did you just get out prison or something?" joked Lorelai.

Christopher did not give either youth the opportunity to speak. "Rory, get in the kitchen. It's time for dinner," he ordered. He then stomped over to the front door and opened it. "Good night, Logan."

Logan looked at Christopher's face and knew he had better make a speedy exit. However, before he left, he placed a chaste kiss on Rory's cheek and whispered something to her that made her blush and giggle. Smiling politely at Lorelai, he walked out the door and mumbled a goodnight to Christopher. He then turned and smiled brightly at Rory, yelling, "Goodnight, Ace," before Christopher shut the door in his face.


	16. Conditions and Confessions

**Special thanks to AnimalLuv for telling me how to post this update. FanFic appears to be having some technical deficulties. I've been trying to update since yesterday and without AnimalLuv's guidance on the matter, who knows how much longer you would have been kept waiting? **

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 16 – Conditions and Confessions

"You're not going."

"But Daddy…"

"Don't 'but daddy' me," said Christopher gravely. "You're not going and that's final. No amount of pouting, whining or begging is going to change my mind."

"But Daddy…"

"No," he said sternly. "You. Are. NOT. Going. End of discussion."

Rory shifted her gaze to her mother silently begging her to intervene. The bulk of the evening's dinner conversation had consisted of Rory and Christopher arguing about the impending trip to Martha's Vineyard. Normally, Rory's pleading eyes were enough to get her father's permission to do anything—not this time. If Christopher got his way, Rory would remain locked up in her bedroom—away from Logan—until she was thirty.

Lorelai gave her daughter a sympathetic look. She knew why her husband was acting the way he was. Rory was his little girl and seeing her in Logan's arms was too much of a shock for him. She empathized with him, she really did. However, she also knew Christopher was operating under a complete double standard. He would never even think about forbidding their son from going anywhere just because his girlfriend would be there (not that Kevin actually had girlfriends). And for that reason, she was not going to let him stop Rory from going to the Vineyard. If anything, Rory was far more trustworthy than Kevin. "Christopher," began Lorelai, "aren't you being a tad harsh? They want to go to the Vineyard not Reno."

"Lor, you can't seriously be considering this."

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is Logan will be there."

"So what?" asked Lorelai. "If they stay in Hartford, he'll be here too."

"Yeah, but so will we," pointed out Christopher.

"We trusted her enough to let her move to London by herself when she was only fourteen. Why would we not let her go to the Vineyard for a few days? For God's sake, Christopher, she's eighteen years old?"

"I swear if I have to hear how old Rory is one more time, I'm going to scream," he declared as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "And as far as letting her move to London, that's hardly the same thing. She went to there to get an education."

"I'm sure Logan would be happy to teach her a few things while we're at the Vineyard, Dad," added Kevin with an amused smirk. Christopher looked truly horrified at that statement and Rory and Lorelai sent him identical icy glares.

"Stay out of this," snapped Rory.

Kevin chuckled lightly and held his hands up in a mock surrender. This was by far the most entertaining dinner discussion he'd witnessed in a long time. With him away at Yale, and Rory off at boarding school, there hadn't been many family dinners recently. He missed them. Kevin knew his previous comment did nothing to ease his father's mind, but he couldn't help himself. It was altogether too amusing to see that vein in Christopher's temple throb. It was doubly amusing because for once, it wasn't because of something he did. Besides, Kevin wasn't worried about getting Christopher's permission to go to the Vineyard. In the end, he knew he'd be able to talk his father into it—especially once he explained the reason behind the trip. One way or another, he was going to get Rory out of Hartford and away from Tristan. And if it were up to him, the whole group would be on their way by morning.

"Rory, I know this seems unfair," said Christopher, "but trust me, I'm doing this for your own good."

"You're not doing this for her own good," argued Lorelai. "You're doing this for your own good. Why let Kevin go and not Rory?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I can," answered Christopher. "Rory's not going on vacation with her boyfriend."

"And Kevin?"

"What about him?"

"Are you letting him go?" asked Lorelai.

"He can go if he wants."

"There are girls on Martha's Vineyard you know. I doubt your son will be running away from them."

Christopher heard Kevin chuckle, but chose to ignore him. "That's his prerogative," he answered.

"Christopher," yelled an exasperated Lorelai. "You're being a total sexist jerk. Can you see passed that double standard you're living behind?"

"Double standard or not, I'm protecting my daughter and that's all I care about."

"Dad," interrupted Rory. She hated to see her parents fight and she could tell her mother was about to lose it. "What other reason do you have for not letting me go besides the fact that Logan will be there?"

"I think Logan being there is enough of a reason."

"No, it's not," yelled Rory and Lorelai in unison.

Christopher looked at the angry and determined faces of his wife and daughter and sighed knowing he had a long battle ahead of him.

"Christopher, I think you're overreacting to this whole thing," stated Lorelai.

"Well, Lor, I think you're under-reacting to this whole thing. I am not about to let my only daughter go away with her boyfriend on some wild, un-chaperoned vacation of debauchery."

"It won't be entirely un-chaperoned. Kevin will be there," pointed out Lorelai.

"Oh yeah that really makes me feel a lot better," said Christopher dryly.

"Hey!" said Kevin. "I'm sitting right here, Dad."

Without acknowledging his son, Christopher continued to stand his ground. "You expect me believe Kevin would be a suitable chaperone?" he asked chuckling. "Is that really the best you two can come up with?"

"You do realize I can hear you right, Dad?" asked Kevin. Honestly, he was a little offended.

Christopher cocked an eyebrow at his son before turning his attention back to his wife and daughter. "Kevin is not exactly the most responsible person in the world."

"I know, but Rory is," argued Lorelai.

"Oh my God!" yelled Kevin. "Am I invisible?" he asked waving his hands in his parents' faces. "You both realize I'm sitting right here and can hear every word you say right?" He then turned to his sister and in a bitter and sarcastic tone said, "I always knew they liked you better."

Rory smiled smugly.

Lorelai and Christopher laughed, both grateful for the minor release of tension.

"We love you to the same, Kevin," said Lorelai in a sugary sweet voice.

"Oh so you can see me," kidded Kevin. "I was worried there for a second."

"It's not that I don't trust you, Kevin," began Christopher.

"It's not?" he asked.

"Of course I trust you, son," defended Christopher. "It's just that…"

"You don't trust Rory?" interrupted Kevin.

"Of course I trust Rory," insisted Christopher. "It's Logan I don't trust."

"What has Logan ever done do deserve that?" asked Rory in defense of her boyfriend. "You've always liked Logan."

"Yeah, until about half an hour ago when I opened my front door and caught him defiling my daughter."

"Defiling? Daddy, he was just kissing me good night," argued Rory.

"Same thing."

"It is not the same thing."

"It is to me, Rory," said Christopher. "I'm sorry, but I've made my decision. As long as Logan will be there, you will not be going to the Vineyard."

"But Daddy…"

"Enough," said Christopher sternly. "I've had enough of this. The subject of Rory going to the Vineyard is off limits for the remainder of the evening. Is that clear?"

"But Daddy…"

"But Christopher…"

"Is that clear?" asked Christopher in a tone of voice that made it clear to both Rory and Lorelai they weren't going to get anywhere right now.

The two female members of the Hayden household glared angrily at Christopher, but wisely remained silent.

It was then that Kevin took the opportunity to get out of his seat. "Dad, can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

Christopher eyed his son warily. "What about?"

"I just need a minute, Dad," he answered as he headed out of the room.

Christopher sighed, but decided to follow Kevin in order to get away from a seething Rory and Lorelai.

As soon as the two were out of earshot, Rory turned to her mother and complained, "Mom, this is so unfair."

"I know, sweetie."

"Daddy's being ridiculous."

"I know, sweetie."

"There's no reason why I shouldn't be allowed to go."

"I know, sweetie. I'll talk to him."

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't know," answered Lorelai gravely. "But I'll think of something. Don't worry, I'll talk him into it…somehow." She added that last part under her breath. Lorelai had never seen Christopher so determined against something. He was normally so easy going. The two sat there in silence, picking at their food.

Several minutes passed before Kevin and Christopher returned. "All right you can go," said Christopher out of nowhere.

Rory stared at her father in shock. "What?"

"You heard me," he answered as he reclaimed his seat. "You can go to the Vineyard."

Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked to her mother only to see that Lorelai was as surprised as she was. Kevin, however, had a smug grin on his face. He winked at Rory before picking up his fork to finish eating.

"Really?" asked Rory slowly.

Christopher sighed. "Yes, but I have a few conditions."

"Ok," agreed Rory.

"Condition number one: You and Logan are never, and I repeat never, to sleep under the same roof, let alone the same room, or God help you, the same bed."

"Got it," said Rory with a nod of her head.

"I mean it Rory. You will be sleeping in your room at your grandparents and Logan will be sleeping down the beach at his parents' house. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Kevin, you'll be keeping an eye on the two of them."

"I'll keep both eyes on them, Dad," answered Kevin with a mock salute to his father.

Christopher rolled his eyes. "I mean it, Kevin. I'm trusting you to look out for your sister."

"Relax, Dad. I already said I would."

Christopher nodded before returning his attention to Rory. "All right, condition number two: Kevin's in charge."

"What?" asked Rory. There was no way she heard that right.

"You heard the man," said a smiling Kevin. "I'm in charge. That means I'm the boss of you," he teased.

"No way," declared Rory. "Daddy, you can't be serious."

"Either you listen to Kevin or you don't go," stated Christopher.

Rory looked disbelievingly at her father's determined expression before turning desperately to her mother for some assistance. Lorelai merely shrugged her shoulders knowing it was already a miracle that Christopher agreed to let her go. Rory couldn't stand the smug look on Kevin's face, but knew she shouldn't push her luck. Begrudgingly, she nodded in agreement. "Fine. Kevin's in charge."

"Damn straight," said Kevin.

"Kevin," warned Christopher.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Condition number three," continued Christopher, "you will **not** be spending all your time with Logan. Kevin will make sure of that. I don't like that you're the only girl going."

"Honor might be there," interjected Rory.

"Fine, but invite another girl along."

"Ok," agreed Rory happily. That actually sounded like a fun suggestion.

"Do you think Lane will want to come?" she asked her mother.

"I'm sure she would love to, Rory," answered Lorelai, "but I doubt Mrs. Kim would let her."

Rory nodded sadly. She hadn't seen Lane since Christmas.

"Condition number four: You will call to check-in with your mother and me on a regular basis."

"How regular?"

"Four times a day," said Christopher.

"Two," she countered.

"Three."

"Done," she agreed.

"Condition number five: There will be no drugs or alcohol."

Rory laughed. "Does that rule also apply to the person you're leaving in charge?" she asked.

"I don't like what you're implying, Rory," said Kevin innocently.

Christopher studied Kevin's expression for a moment and realized there was no way that condition was going to be enforced. "Fine. There will be no drugs and no excessive alcohol."

"Define excessive," said Kevin.

Christopher chuckled and said, "Take what Finn normally drinks and cut it in half."

Kevin thought about that for a moment and agreed. "Done."

"I'm serious, Kevin. I know it's your birthday weekend, but I expect you to act responsibly."

"When have I not been responsible?"

Christopher cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Ok, don't answer that. I'll behave. I promise."

Christopher shook his head and hoped his son's twentieth birthday would go down without the police getting involved. "Condition number six…"

"How many more conditions are there?" asked Rory.

"As many as I feel like," answered Christopher. "Condition number six: I reserve the right to change or add to these conditions as see fit. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Daddy," said Rory.

"Kevin?"

"Yes, Dad."

"All right," he said wiping his mouth and getting out of his seat. "When do you leave?"

Rory smiled brightly not believing he'd actually agreed. She made a mental note to thank Kevin for whatever he'd said to get their father to change his mind.

"Friday morning," answered Kevin. "Grandma says the house won't be ready until then."

"Ok. Well," he said wanting to change the subject, "what do you say we all watch a movie together?"

"Willy Wonka?" asked Lorelai and Rory in unison.

Christopher couldn't help but laugh. He missed having his whole family together and he was glad his two Lorelais were no longer giving him the evil eye. "Of course. I'll meet you all in the family room," he said as left the table. Lorelai smiled at Rory before following Christopher out. She wanted to get the scoop on her husband's sudden change of heart.

Rory waited a few seconds before squealing with delight and throwing her arms around her brother. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Kevin gave her an affectionate squeeze. "You're welcome."

"How on earth did you did you do that?"

"I have my ways," he replied cryptically.

Rory gave him another hug. "You're the best, Kevin."

"I know."

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

Kevin laughed. "Love you too. Now let's make some popcorn."

Rory nodded in agreement and set off to find the air popper. "We can't keep Willy waiting."

Hours later—after watching both versions of Willy Wonka, a debate on the merits of Gene Wilder verses Johnny Depp, and a popcorn fight—Rory bid her family good night and headed up to bed. She walked into her dark room and locked the door behind her before turning the lights on.

"You're late," said Logan. He was sprawled out on her bed propping his chin up with both hands. He smiled at her in a way that made him look like a little boy. He was so adorable.

"You said midnight," she replied toeing her shoes off and sliding into bed next to him.

Logan rolled to his side so that they were facing each other. "It's 12:02," he said pointing to her furry clock.

"Awww…I'm sorry I'm late," she said playing along. Rory leaned into him and let her lips brush lightly against his. "Forgive me?"

Logan pulled her close and kissed her properly. "Just don't let it happen again." He rolled onto his back and wrapped his arms around her.

Rory snuggled into his side. "How was dinner with your parents?"

"Dull. How was dinner with your parents?'

"Not dull."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, Daddy forbade me from going to the Vineyard."

"What?" he asked slightly panicking. He was really looking forward to this trip. "Are you serious?"

"Yup. He said I couldn't go as long as you were going to be there. I begged. I pleaded. I argued. I yelled. I even used the eyes," she informed him with a subtle bat of her lashes.

Logan chuckled lightly. "And?" he asked anxiously.

"And the man wouldn't cave—not even to my mother. It was bizarre."

"So you're not going?" he asked sadly.

Rory smiled. She couldn't help but be pleased at how disappointed he looked at the possibility of her not being able to go to the Vineyard. "No, I am. Oddly enough, Kevin came to the rescue and talked him into it."

"Really?" That was surprising. "How did he do that?"

"I don't know. Kevin wouldn't tell me. He and my father left the room for a few minutes and when they came back, Daddy said I could go."

"Interesting." Logan made a mental note to get the details of that conversation. He wondered if Kevin clued Chris in on the Tristan situation.

"Pending a few conditions of course."

"What sort of conditions?"

"I have to check-in regularly."

"Naturally," he replied as he began playing with her hair. He loved how soft it felt between his fingers.

Rory sighed, relaxing at his gentle touch. She continued, "No drugs or excessive alcohol—excessive being defined as half of what Finn normally drinks."

Logan seemed to contemplate that for a moment before nodding his head in agreement and saying, "That sounds about right."

"I have to invite another girl along. Even if Honor ends up coming, Daddy doesn't think there's enough of a balance. He wants to make sure I don't spend **all** my time with you."

"That doesn't sound too bad. I say the more the merrier, as long as we get to spend a lot of time together and as long as we get to end the day like this." Logan pulled her close and kissed her head.

"That's a condition too. It was actually condition number one. I sleep in my bed and you sleep in yours."

"Exactly how committed are you to obeying that rule?" he asked playfully.

"I had my fingers crossed when I agreed," she said giggling.

Logan laughed lightly. She was too cute. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Just one more thing…the worst thing. In order to make sure all the conditions are being met, Daddy put Kevin in charge" she added sadly.

"Oh boy," muttered Logan. "Kev's going to have way too much fun with that one."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, look on the bright side. At least he's letting you go right?"

"Yeah," she agreed.

"And conditions or no conditions, we'll get to spend a lot of time together."

"Yeah," she said smiling.

"On a beach," he reminded her.

"Yeah."

"Where you can relax as your handsome boyfriend rubs lotion all over your bikini clad body," he added wistfully.

Rory flashed him to a playful smile. "A bikini huh?"

"A baby blue string bikini," he specified.

"I don't own a baby blue string bikini," she informed him.

"You will by tomorrow, Ace."

"Will I now?" she asked giggling.

"Oh yeah," he said giving her a devilish smile.

"Are you picturing me in that bikini right now?" she asked letting her voice drop to a husky tone.

Logan watched as her eyes darkened with lust. He could feel his body began to react to her close proximity. "No," he replied seriously. "Right now I'm picturing you out of that bikini," he whispered as he began kissing the delicate skin on her neck. His hand had already snaked underneath her shirt and was caressing her back, sending tingles up her spine.

"Are you spending the night?" she whispered.

Logan stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He remembered what it felt like to fall asleep with Rory in his arms. He remembered what it was like to have her there when he woke up. He remembered and he loved it. "Do you want me to?"

"I like waking up next to you," she admitted.

"If Kevin or your father catches me here, I'm dead. And we can kiss going to the Vineyard goodbye."

Rory thought about that for a moment. She knew he was right. She knew they better not risk it, but she didn't care. "So we'll have to make sure they don't catch you," she said with a smirk.

Logan had to laugh. "You're a dangerous girl, Ace."

"It adds to my mystique," she whispered. "So you'll stay?"

"If you really want me to," he replied.

"I do."

"You do what?" he asked. Logan wanted to hear her say it.

"I want you to spend the night with me," she complied.

"As you wish," he whispered.

Rory smiled and treated him to a slow, lingering kiss. "I'm so glad I made you watch that movie."

Logan laughed against her skin. He was trailing kisses up and down her neck. Rory moaned in pleasure causing Logan to increase his efforts. He let his hands roam over her body, pausing to worship her luscious curves. To his surprise Rory moved out of his grasp and got off the bed.

"It's been a really long day," she whined over dramatically.

"Tired?"

"A little," she said with a pout.

Logan knew she was toying with him, but wasn't quite sure what she was up to. "Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Yeah," she answered biting her lip. "But first, I could really use a shower."

Logan sat there dumbfounded. His heart raced and his stomach hit the floor. _"Did she just say shower?"_ He watched silently as his girlfriend walked toward her bathroom.

Rory made it all the way to the bathroom door before she turned to him, smiled and said, "You coming?"

_"Hell yeah!" _he thought. Without saying a word, he got off the bed followed her.

Rory eagerly shut the door behind him, locking it immediately. It did give an added sense of security to know that there were now two locked doors separating them from her family. "I've never really done this before," she said coyly.

"Showering with a guy?"

"Yeah, I'm a shower virgin," she admitted. "You'll have to talk me through it."

Logan smirked. Just when he thought this day couldn't possibly get any better, Rory offers to lose her shower virginity to him. "Well, let's see. First, you turn on the water."

Rory reached into the shower and turned it on, playing with the nozzle until the temperature was perfect. "Water. Check."

Logan smiled. This was going to be fun. "Next, you take off your clothes," he said as he sat on the marble vanity counter. "Slowly," he added. He was going to enjoy every second of this.

Rory licked her lips and locked her eyes on his as she reached for the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it up to expose her midriff. She took a step back, making sure he could see all of her, before she pulled that shirt off over her head. His eyes remained fixed on her hands as she undid the button of her capris. She swayed her body ever so slightly as she pushed the material over her hips and down her legs.

Logan's breathing became ragged as she kicked her capris away. She stood before him in nothing but a lacey pink bra and matching panties. She was perfect and he could feel his body begin to react to that perfection. When Rory took a step toward him as she unfastened her bra and let it slide off her body, Logan got hard instantly. He loved her breasts.

"Can you help me with these?" she asked referring to the final stitch of clothing covering her body, a pair of lacy pink panties.

Logan hopped off the counter and happily complied. He stood in front of her, gripped the delicate material and lowered himself onto his knees taking the pink lace with him—pausing on his way down to kiss her neck, between her breasts, her bellybutton, and her hip. He rose, while she stepped out of her panties, and let his hands wander up her naked form.

"Naked. Check," she said with a playful nod of her head.

It was getting more and more difficult to think as more and more of his blood began to flow away from his brain to other, more important, parts of his anatomy. "Next, you take off my clothes."

"Well if you say so," she said smirking.

Logan stood idly as Rory pulled his shirt off. The mirrors in her bathroom afforded him a lovely view of his exquisitely naked girlfriend in every conceivable angle as she undressed him. If there was a heaven on earth, this had to be it. Logan suppressed a groan when her hand grazed his erection as she undid his belt. She let his pants fall, pooling at his ankles. He stepped out of them just as Rory reached into his boxers to stroke him once before pushing them down as well.

Without a trace of shyness or embarrassment, she looked him up and down. He was so beautiful. "Naked Logan. Check."

Logan grabbed her hips and spun them around so she was backed up against the counter. He effortlessly lifted her body off the floor and placed her naked form on the counter. Stepping between her legs, he began kissing her mouth, gently at first, but within seconds his instinct took over and their kisses turned hot and feverish. Before he realized what he was doing, he'd gripped Rory's thigh and hooked her leg around his waist.

She began to rub herself against him. Logan could feel the wet heat emitting from her center. "So when exactly do we get in the shower?" teased Rory.

"Any minute now, Ace," he assured her. Logan pulled her off the counter and led them toward the running water. By now the bathroom was a little steamy. Always the gentleman, Logan slid open the shower door and held Rory's hand as she stepped into the stall. He followed closely behind, slid the door shuts and watched as she stepped backwards into the water. Rory tilted her head back and let the hot water soak her hair and massage her scalp. Logan took that opportunity attack the exposed skin of her neck. The way her wet body felt against his bare skin was beyond amazing.

Rory wrapped her arms around his lower back, pulling him closer, and bring his erection into intimate contact with her body. She leaned into him, emitting soft moans and whimpers as Logan nipped at her neck. His hands were moving up and down her back soothing her muscles. He slowly maneuvered them within the confined space until her back was against the shower wall with the water coming at them from the side. Once her back hit the wall, Rory's leg automatically hooked itself around his waist. Logan's mouth moved north, grazing her jaw and nipping her ear before finding her lips in a steamy kiss that left both of them breathless and desperate for more.

"Logan," she panted, "I want…I want…"

"What is it, Ace?" he asked as he continued to ravage her body with his hands and his mouth. "What to you want?"

She couldn't answer. Truthfully, she didn't know what she was trying to say. Her body was reacting in a way that was completely foreign to her. "I…I don't know. I don't know what I want. I just…I want more."

Logan looked down at the girl in his arms. Her face spoke volumes. He saw desire, fear, passion, and vulnerability all in one expression. Not to mention lust…he saw so much lust in her eyes. "I'll give you anything you want, Ace. We can do whatever you feel you're ready for."

Rory saw the sincerity in his eyes. Her heart was racing, her mind was spinning, and her body was screaming for more. More what? She didn't know. Her feelings for Logan had always been so intense. Now that intensity was pouring into their newfound physical relationship. It was overwhelming. She couldn't find the words, any words to let him know how she felt. So, she did the only thing she could do. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him…over and over. Logan was only too happy to let that kiss go on forever.

The two finished their shower in relative silence. They spoke in their touches and kisses and the way they looked into each other's eyes. When they finally exited that shower stall, it was like they were totally different people. Something had happened in those precious minutes that changed them.

Rory pulled on flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top and loaned Logan some sweat pants to sleep in. They climbed into bed and snuggled next to each other. Suddenly, Rory flipped over so that her chin was resting on his bare chest. She looked into his face and asked, "How many girls have you had sex with?"

Logan's eyes went wide. He was not expecting that. "Uh…where is this coming from?" he stupidly asked.

"It's coming from me," she replied, "the ravishing creature before you." Rory knew she'd caught him off guard, but she wanted to know.

"Why are you asking me this now?" He hadn't meant it to sound defensive, but he couldn't help himself.

"I didn't mean to spring it on you like this. I probably should have eased into the question a bit more gradually," she explained, "but what can I say? I'm a reporter and a good reporter is one that asks the good questions so I figured I'd get right into it. So how many are we talking?"

Logan had to laugh at that mini rant. "That's my Ace," he said placing a soft kiss on her head. He took a breath before he continued. "I don't have an exact number," he admitted honestly.

"How about a rough estimate?" she persisted.

Logan let out a sigh. He was far from comfortable with this line of questioning. "Ace…look…I'm…I don't…" He couldn't make himself tell her. He knew that no matter what number he came up with, it would hurt her. It would hurt them. He didn't want that.

Rory sensed his discomfort. "Logan, I'm only asking because…because…" She was having just as much trouble finding her words.

"Because what, Ace?"

Rory took a deep breath. They needed to get through this conversation. And the only way to get through this conversation was to say what she needed to say no matter how uncomfortable the topic was. "Because there was a moment in there, while we were in that shower, when I just wanted to…to…"

"To what?" he encouraged.

"I wanted you so much," she admitted barely above a whisper. "My body was screaming to just let you have me…right there…in my shower. No muss. No fuss. I wanted you so much. It scared me."

"You were scared? Ace, I would never…"

"No," she interrupted. "Not scared at the possibility of us having sex. Believe me that doesn't scare me."

He smiled.

"I was scared because we've only been together for a few days. I shouldn't feel this much for you. But I do. And that scares me."

He understood exactly what she was feeling. He'd never felt for anyone what he felt for Rory. "I know what you mean, Ace. I never thought I could feel like this about anyone. And you're right, it does seem really fast. We have only been together a few days, but I think you're forgetting one key thing."

"What's that?"

"It's not like we're strangers. We didn't just meet. We grew up together. We've known each other our whole lives. So that whole getting to know each other stage wasn't really necessary for us."

She smiled.

"I know you."

"You do?" she asked playfully.

"Yes, I do. I know that in the morning, your first cup of coffee has to be pitch black."

She gazed into his eyes.

"I know you always carry a book with you no matter where you're going."

She reached for his hand.

"I know that if you're not fed properly every few hours, you get grumpy."

She touched his fingers.

"I know that when you were eight years old you found a stray kitten and hid it in your closet for a week before Lorelai found out."

She laced their fingers together.

"I know how hard you cried when it ran away."

She kissed the back of his hand. "You helped put up flyers," she reminded him.

"One on every tree and every telephone pole in the city," he said laughing at the memory. "Me, Kevin and Colin searched everywhere for that damn cat."

"I remember," she said smiling up at him.

"None of us could stand how sad you were. You were crying all the time. It was painful for us. And then I made the mistake of offering to buy you a new kitten."

She smiled. "And that just made me cry even harder."

"I felt awful. I wanted to find that kitten for you so badly. I begged my dad to run the cat's picture in one of his newspapers."

Rory couldn't help but laugh. "And he actually did."

"I was very persuasive. Even then I was a sucker for those eyes," he admitted smiling down at her.

"That was the first time I got my name in the newspaper," she said smiling brightly.

"And a legend was born, Ace." He placed a light kiss on her lips. "You see? I know you. And you know me. So this thing with us, I know it's intense, but don't be scared of it. Cause it's us, you and me, Ace."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "You still haven't answered my question," she pointed out.

"Noticed that did you?"

"Yup."

"Why do you need to know?" he asked continuing to stall.

"Because I assume you want to," she explained, "with me."

He smirked at her. "That's a pretty safe bet."

"And I want to," she said blushing, "with you…eventually. So I think I have a right to know."

"Yeah, I guess you do," he agreed. He took a deep breath. "I was always careful," he assured her.

"Ok."

"And these girls…it's not like what we have," he explained. "They didn't mean anything to me."

"How many, Logan?" she asked again.

"And there haven't been as many as people say," he defended.

"How many, Logan?"

He was getting really nervous. "Because you know how people around here talk."

"How many?"

"I mean I've heard stories about myself that are just complete fabrications and…"

"Logan," she interrupted in a stern voice, "please just answer the question. How many?"

"About thirty," he mumbled.

Rory gave a slight gasp. "Thirty?"

"Give or take. I don't have an official score card or anything, but it's about that many," he said. Logan watched her carefully. He knew her mind was in overdrive so he thought it best to stay silent. He didn't realize it, but he was holding his breath, just waiting for her to say something…anything.

After what seemed like an eternity to Logan, but in reality was roughly two minutes, she finally spoke. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok," she repeated. "Thirty. Ok."

"I'm sorry, Ace. I'm going to need a little more than that." He couldn't tell if she was angry or freaked out or what.

"I'm ok," she promised. "Like I said before, your past doesn't matter to me. It's water under the bridge remember?"

"Yeah," he said slowly.

"It doesn't matter how many girls there've been. What matters is that we're together now."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," she assured him.

"It doesn't bother you?" he asked skeptically.

"Well, obviously, I would prefer if it was less than thirty. But they're all in the past. And I can't change the past so I'm not going to let it get to me." She remained silent for a few seconds and Logan could tell something else was on her mind.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said avoiding his gaze.

"Ace."

"It's nothing."

"Come on, Ace. Just spit it out."

For a while, he thought she wasn't going to say anything. But then she asked, "Does it bother you that I've never had sex?"

"What? Of course not. Why would it?"

"Because you've had sex…a lot of it. I just…I don't want to…**not** measure up…to what you're used to," she answered truthfully. "I just don't want you to be disappointed if I'm not…good at it."

"Ace," he began. He couldn't believe she would even think that. "There is no way you could be bad at it."

"You don't know that," she said blushing.

"Trust me, I do. Based on what we've done so far, there is absolutely, positively no way in hell you would be less than magnificent."

Her cheeks burned a bright red. "Yeah?"

"Trust me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him until the tension between them began to melt.

"So we're ok?" he asked. Honestly, he was terrified of what telling her about his past might do to them.

"We're more than ok. My knowing isn't going to change things between us. I just…I needed to know…for me."

"I understand. You should know. I think it's important that you do. And as surprised as I was that you asked me, I'm kind of glad you did."

"Are you now?" she said in a teasing voice that made him smile. They both felt the last of that tension leave the room.

"Yes, I am. We were going to have this conversation eventually and I'm glad we had it now before we…" He stopped himself.

"Before we had sex," she finished the sentence calmly.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"That's nice. I like that."

"What?"

"That we both know it's going to happen. That we both want it to happen. And that it doesn't scare me. That us having sex is something I'm really looking forward to…and not this thing hanging over us." An image of Tristan flashed through her mind when she said that last part. Her eyes glossed over a bit.

"He didn't deserve you," said Logan reading her mind.

Rory buried her face in his neck. "We should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah," he agreed. "One of us has to sneak out of here at the crack of dawn."

Rory smiled and reached over to shut the light off. The two moved so Logan was spooning her. "Good night, Logan."

"Night, Ace."

They laid in silence for a few minutes before Rory spoke again. "Hey, Logan."

"Yeah," he replied not opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry I never thanked you."

"For what?"

"For offering to buy me a new kitten."

For a while he didn't say anything. "Don't be sorry."

"Why?" she asked yawning.

"Because it was wrong of me to offer to replace it. You loved that cat. It wouldn't have been the same." He yawned. Logan pulled her closer and breathed in her scent. He was not accustomed to falling asleep next to someone, but he could definitely get used to this.

"Why do you say that?" she mumbled. Her eyes were closed and she was already half asleep.

"You can't replace something you love, Ace. A new cat wasn't going to make you feel better. It wouldn't have helped you forget your first one, the one you really wanted."

Rory leaned back into his embrace. She never felt safer than when she was in Logan's arms.

"It's a good thing I didn't just go out and buy you a new kitten. Poor thing would have just been a stand-in."

Just a stand-in? For a second time that night, an image of Tristan flashed through her mind.

* * *

**_To AnimalLuv,_**

**_Thank you. Thank you. Thank you._**

**_jersey935_**


	17. Best Friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 17 – Best Friends

Morning came too soon. Logan tried to slide out of bed without waking Rory. Unfortunately, she had his arm in a death grip.

"Where do you think you're going?" she mumbled in a sleepy tone.

Logan looked down at the beautiful girl clutching his arm. Her eyes were only half open, and still he was struck with how brilliantly blue they were. "You are so beautiful in the morning," he commented as he brushed a stand of hair off her face.

Rory blushed at the unexpected compliment. "Logan."

"Your eyes are incredible," he continued gazing down at her.

"Logan, stop it," she said, clearly embarrassed.

"Stop what? Telling you the truth? You're beautiful. You know that don't you?"

"Logan," she scolded, "please stop. You're making me blush."

"I know," he said with a laugh. "I like making you blush. It's hot."

"Logan."

"You know what the best part is?"

Rory sighed knowing he wasn't going to drop the subject no matter how much it embarrassed her. "What?"

"That I'm the only person in the world that gets to see you like this."

She looked into his warm eyes and smiled. "Only until my other boyfriend shows up," she replied cheekily. "He's due here any minute now, so you should probably get going."

Logan responded by tickling her. "Other boyfriend huh?"

Rory giggled uncontrollably. She made half hearted attempts to push his hands off her body. "Yeah," she answered between giggles. "And he's the jealous type so you really should get out of here."

He climbed on top of her, his hands continuing to torture her. "I don't think you mean that, Ace."

Rory tried to stop laughing in order to give him another smart ass remark, but she couldn't catch her breath.

"You don't have another boyfriend do you?" He knew she was kidding and he hadn't meant the question to sound at all vulnerable, but it did. He meant what he said. He loved that he was the only one who could see her like this.

Rory pulled him down to her. "No other boyfriend," she reassured him. "Just you."

Logan captured her lips in a slow, lingering kiss. "Good." He continued kissing her, but after a few minutes Rory's alarm clock purred again, signaling the need for Logan's departure. "I should go."

Rory placed one more kiss on his lips before letting him get up. "I hate it when you leave."

"Me too, Ace." Logan got out of bed, reached for his clothes and was about to change when he noticed the wide eyed expression on Rory's face. "What?"

She looked him up and down before responding. "Nothing," she answered as nonchalantly as she could.

"Come on, Ace, what is it?"

Smirking, she replied, "You look good in my sweats."

Logan looked down at himself. He was wearing nothing but a pair of Rory's baggy sweats, although they weren't all that baggy on him. "So what you're saying is, you like having me in your pants?"

"Dirty," she replied with a smile, "but yes." She knelt on the edge of the bed so that the two of them were face to face. The sweats were hanging dangerously low on his hips. Rory placed her hands flat against his stomach, then wrapped her arms his waist, her fingers flirting with the waistband of the only article of clothing covering his body. She began kissing his neck before adding, "But I think I like you better out of those sweats." With that, she slipped her hand into the front of the sweat pants, gripping him.

Logan threw his head back and groaned. It only took a millisecond of having her hand on him before he was fully erect. "Ace."

Rory squeezed him tight before she began to move her hand up and down his length. Her mouth nipped and sucked on the sensitive skin of his neck. Logan stood back and let her work her magic. She never ceased to amaze him when it came to how physically intimate they got. While he had expected her to be the shy type, she was far from it. In fact, more often than not, Rory was the one initiating things as well as the one pushing things further.

When he didn't think he could take it any more, Logan pushed her back onto the bed. He climbed on top of her, but Rory surprised him again when she took the initiative and pushed the sweat pants off his body. Logan made a move to remove her pajamas only to have Rory brush his hands away.

"Relax," she said in a husky whisper. "Just lay back."

"Ace, don't you want to be naked with me?" he asked with a playful pout.

"Not this time. Just relax, Logan. I want to make this about you."

He didn't need to be told again. Logan leaned back against her pillows and let his girlfriend stroke his cock. "God, Ace…"

"Shhh…not so loud," she warned.

Logan pressed his lips together in an effort to hold back his grunts and groans. True, it was very early and Kevin and her parents' rooms were far enough away that it was very unlikely they could be heard, but still, he didn't want to take any chances. Rory was half on top of him, their lips locked and tongues dueling. All the while, her hand remained stroking his erection, giving Logan more pleasure then he ever imagined.

The whole situation was a bit surreal for Rory. At that very moment, Logan Huntzberger, her boyfriend, was lying in her bed completely naked, while she gave him a hand job. More than that, all this was going on while her entire family was home and sleeping in their beds. The feeling of inhibition was very new to her, but she loved every minute of it. Why? Because with Logan, everything felt too incredible. With Logan, everything felt right.

"Oh God," he moaned. Logan's erratic breathing let Rory know how close he was. When he found his release, he grabbed the back of her head and despite being completely out of breath he kissed her long and hard.

"Good morning, baby," she whispered coyly.

Still breathing heavily, he only smiled in response.

"I'll get you a towel," she whispered as she scooted off the bed headed to the bathroom. She returned in less than minute, just enough time for her boyfriend to catch his breath.

Logan took the damp cloth from her and quickly cleaned himself up. He was still lying on his back and still completely naked. He loved the look in Rory's eyes as they moved over his body, taking in every inch of his toned perfection. "Come here," he said with open arms.

Rory moved toward him and settled into his embrace. "Hi."

"Good morning, Ace." He tightened his arms around her and kissed her head before asking, "Tell me, is that the kind of good morning I should accustom myself to whenever I spend the night in your bed? Because if it is, I'll have to remember to bring a Gatorade with me next time."

Rory giggled and playfully slapped his arm. She began to scold him, "Logan…"

"Well, you wouldn't want me sneaking out of your house with an electrolyte imbalance would you?"

"Logan…"

"I'm serious, Ace. Scaling your house is no small feat. If my electrolytes are all out of sync because of your inability to keep your hands off me, I may fall and break my neck."

"And we wouldn't want that would we?" she asked playing along.

"No, we wouldn't," he answered, drawing her in for another kiss. Before things could get too heated, Logan pulled away. "We can't get started again, Ace. I need to go."

"No," she whined.

"I have to, Ace. Any minute now, your parents are going to get up to go to work and your bother will be up to go for his run."

"Stupid exercise," she said in a childish tone.

"Plus, Franny is probably already downstairs starting breakfast."

"Waffles," she said with a gleam in her eye.

He laughed lightly. Only his Ace got that excited about food. "Yes, so I should get out of here before we get caught."

Rory knew he was right. He should have left half an hour ago. "Fine," she agreed, "but only as long as you swear your electrolytes are balanced."

He laughed again. "I think I'm ok." With that he grabbed his clothes and put them on quickly. He really needed to get out there. Had he left when he was supposed to, he could have used the front door. Now, he'd have to use some stealth to make it up to the attic, climb out the window, scale part of the house, and swing down from a tree branch onto the ground.

Rory walked him to the door and peaked out to make sure the coast was clear before giving him the ok. "Call me later."

"You know I will," he said. Logan kissed her one last time before sneaking quietly out of her room and opening the door that led to the attic. He made it outside with no problem, landing with a light thud under the tree next to the garage. It would be a short walk to his Porsche, which was parked a few blocks away. As he rounded the side of the house, he saw someone walking up the driveway. "You've got to kidding," he muttered. Ducking behind the side of the house, he made sure he was out of view. Logan watched as Tristan walked up to the front door with a wrapped gift in his hands. He remained silent, lurking in the shadows, all the while images of tackling Tristan and beating him bloody kept flashing through his mind.

Logan's fists involuntarily clenched as his girlfriend's ex placed the gift at the door before walking down the driveway and into a sleek black Mercedes. He fumed with anger as he stomped off to his own car. He couldn't believe how much nerve Tristan had. Once he was safely in his Porsche, Logan took a few calming breaths before flipping open his cell phone and dialing Kevin's number.

"What could you possibly want this early in the morning?" asked a groggy and somewhat angry voice.

"Kevin, wake up."

"No."

"Kevin, I'm serious get up."

"Why?"

He needed to tell Kevin about seeing Tristan, but couldn't very well tell his best friend he was sneaking out of his house after spending the night with Rory—again. Thinking quickly, he said. "I was out for a run this morning."

"Congratulations," mumbled Kevin bitterly. "I'll alert the media."

"Well, you may be interested to know that while I was running past your house, there was a blond bearing a gift at your front door."

Kevin became instantly alert at that news. "What?"

"Tristan was at your house again. I think he left something at your door."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Kevin angrily. He pushed the covers off him pulled on some sweats. "Did you say anything to him?"

"No. I don't think he even saw me."

"That's good. I don't want to get you too involved with this mess. I'm heading downstairs now. I'll make sure Rory doesn't see it."

"Ok."

"Thanks, Logan. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Kev." Part of Logan felt guilty for covering this up, for keeping it from Rory. But he was doing it for her own good right? He needed to keep Tristan away from her and if that meant a little lie of omission, well so be it.

Kevin ran downstairs. Rory was not a morning person and probably wouldn't be up for hours, but he wanted to dispose of any sign of Tristan as soon as possible. Opening the front door, he found a neatly wrapped gift. He scooped it up intent on taking it to the safety of his room before anyone saw it. However, when he turned around, he came face-to-face with his father.

"Dad," he said surprised. "You scared me."

"Sorry," apologized Christopher. Eyeing the box in his son's hands, he asked, "Is that…?"

"Yeah," answered Kevin.

"From…?"

"Yeah."

"Has Rory…?"

"No."

"Ok," said Christopher. He sighed and for a moment, a guilty expression marred his handsome features. Shaking it off, he looked directly at his son and asked, "I assume you'll be checking the front porch every morning from now on?"

Kevin nodded. "But we leave on Friday," he reminded his father.

"I'll take care of it while you kids are away," he assured Kevin.

"Ok."

He eyed the package one more time before saying, "Well, I need to get going or I'm going to be late for work."

"Alright, Dad. See you later."

"I'll try to be home before seven. There's breakfast in the kitchen, but your mother's in there so be sure to dispose of that before you go in," said Christopher pointing to the package.

As soon as his father was out the door, Kevin ran up to his room. He locked the door behind him before opening the card that was taped to the top of the box.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
__This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:  
__My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand,  
__To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."  
__  
I'm not going anywhere, not until we talk. I'll wait forever if I have to._

_Tristan_

Kevin took the card and the box and hid them in his closet. It was only Tuesday. He needed to keep Tristan at bay for a few more days. In order to accomplish that, he needed to keep Rory occupied. How? After a moment's hesitation, he dialed Logan's number.

"Hello," answered Logan.

"You have to help me," demanded Kevin completely bypassing all formalities.

"What can I do for you?"

"I never thought I would say this…but I need you to spend as much time with Rory as humanly possible until we leave on Friday."

Logan smiled at that request. "I was planning on spending time with her."

"You don't understand. I don't want her to be alone or to have a free second until we are safely out of Hartford. It seems Tristan will be more of a nuisance than I had previously anticipated."

"What did he leave her this time?" asked Logan.

"I don't know. I didn't open the box, but he was spouting Shakespeare in the card and he made it very clear he's not letting up until he talks to her."

"Stupid little bastard."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, I'll check the front porch everyday from now on. It was good thing you ran by the house this morning."

"Yeah, that was pretty lucky," muttered Logan.

"Regardless, we need to keep an eye on her 24/7 to make sure he doesn't go anywhere near her."

"I agree."

"So from now on she's not to be left alone. When she's not with me, she's with you, Colin or Finn."

"But we can't let her get suspicious," added Logan.

"That's why you have to play a big part in all this. You spending time with her makes the most sense."

"Ok."

"Did you two have plans for today?" asked Kevin.

"I'm supposed to call her later. I doubt she's even up yet."

"No. Rory's not really a morning person."

Logan smiled to himself remembering how active his girlfriend had been that particular morning. "I'll call her in a few hours and make plans for the day."

"Good. That's good." A wave of relief washed over Kevin. "Alright, so I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later. Bye, Kev."

"Logan, wait," he yelled into the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for having my back on this. I know you'd rather not keep secrets from Rory and I know I kind of pushed you into it, but…"

"No thanks necessary," interrupted Logan. "We're doing it for Rory. Besides, I think you're your right on this one. If it was my sister, I would do the same thing." Logan meant that. Technically, it may be lying, but to protect Honor, he would've done anything, which is why he understood Kevin's gut reaction.

"Thanks, Logan."

"I'll talk to you later."

Kevin hung up the phone. Logan's words helped to further convince him that he was doing the right thing. After all, he was doing this for Rory.

* * *

Rory had a hard time falling back to sleep after Logan left. The lingering scent of his cologne was everywhere—in the air, in her sheets, on her. It was intoxicating. He was intoxicating. In an attempt to get him off her mind, even for a little while, she decided it was time to recruit the girlfriend that would be accompanying her to the Vineyard. Lane was out of the question, although she did need to make plans with her this summer. Stephanie was a possibility, but tracking her down and getting her to fly home may prove to be a challenge. After all, the Vineyard was far less appealing than Saint-Tropez. Then of course there was always Joanna. She had always hinted about coming state side and this would be the first summer in years that they wouldn't be spending together. Plus, with everything that was going on with Logan, it would be great to have someone to talk to other than Lorelai. Rory wondered why she didn't consider it immediately. She reached for her phone and dialed the international number.

"Hello," answered a cheerful British voice.

"Jo, how are you?" Rory asked sweetly.

"What do you want?" she asked knowingly.

"What makes you think I want something?"

"You called me Jo and you never call me Jo unless you want something. Plus, you're using your favor voice," accused Joanna.

"I don't have a favor voice," defended Rory.

"You so do," confirmed Joanna. "I bet you're batting your eyelashes as we speak."

Rory looked over to her bureau to check out her reflection. She laughed when she realized she was indeed sporting her famous Bambi eyes. "How could you possibly know that? I didn't even realize I was doing it."

Joanna laughed out loud. "I'm brilliantly perceptive," she boasted, "and was naturally blessed with keen powers of observation. Plus, you are so easy read. From the day I met you, I could tell exactly what you were thinking just by looking at the expression on your face. So, my dear, what can I do for you?"

"You can get your scrawny British ass on a plane and come visit me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Come visit you? You mean that after all these years you're finally inviting me over to play at your house," said Joanna in a mocking tone.

"Well this is the first summer I'll be spending at home since I left. I miss you. I don't want to **not** see you this summer. Plus, the boys planned a trip to Martha's Vineyard and Daddy said I couldn't go unless another girl joins the party."

"AH HA! So the truth comes out. You don't really want to see me. You're just using me so you can go away with your new hot blond boy toy. Rory, I'm insulted."

"Joanna."

"I mean you would think after four years of friendship, four years of best friendship might I add, that I would mean more to you than means to an end."

"A means to what end?"

"A means to get away with your boyfriend so you can do dirty, naughty things to him. Maybe even lose that precious virginity of yours."

"Joanna!"

"I'm kidding, Ror," she said laughing.

Rory didn't say a word for a few seconds and just listened to her friend's cheerful laughter. "About that," she began.

"About what?" asked Joanna, her laughter finally dying down.

Taking a breath to summon some courage, she answered, "About losing my virginity."

For a few seconds, the line went silent. Then in a serious tone, Joanna asked, "Did you and Logan have sex?"

"No," answered Rory truthfully. "At least, not yet."

"Yet? Wow! So you want to?"

"Well, yeah," she admitted. "We actually almost did last night."

"Wow! That's…"

"It's huge. I know. I'm sure you're shocked, but…"

"Shocked? Yes. But to be perfectly honest, not all that surprised."

"Why's that?" asked Rory.

"Well, Logan's always been your ideal and now that you finally have him, it's only natural."

"I know, but we've only been together a few days," she pointed out.

"True, but you two have known each other forever."

"That's what he said."

"Well he's right."

"I guess," said Rory.

"So when you say almost had sex…"

"No details over the phone."

"Oh come on, Rory."

"Nope. Sorry. Get your ass on a plane and come visit me and maybe, I'll tell you what we did in the shower."

"Shower! Oh my God! Rory!"

"Are you coming?"

"I'm in front of my computer, booking my ticket as we speak, but I expect every explicit detail the second I land, possibly in the car on the way back from the airport."

"Fine, when can I expect you?"

"I can fly in tonight, although that doesn't leave me much time to pack. Or I can be there by tomorrow morning."

"We're going to the beach so all you need is a bikini and sunscreen. Plus, we can shop when you get here, far more irresponsible."

"So I should plan on being there tonight?"

"If you can," she answered, "and if the ticket's not too expensive."

"No ticket. I'm taking a private jet."

"You have a private jet?"

"My dad does," she said casually.

"So when you said you were in front of the computer booking your ticket?"

"I was speaking metaphorically. In reality, I was emailing my father."

"So what time should I be at the airport to pick you up?"

"I'll call you back once I hear from my dad."

"Ok. Tell him I said hi."

"Will do. See you tonight."

"I'll be the girl at the airport holding the sign. Bye." Rory waited to hear the other line go dead before she hung up and headed down to breakfast. In the kitchen, she found Kevin and her mother having breakfast.

"Morning," she greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey, babe," said Lorelai, "you're up early."

Rory shrugged her shoulders, "I think the jet lag is catching up to me. Are there any waffles?"

"I can make you waffles, Miss Rory," said Franny who was already plugging in the waffle iron.

"Thank you. Oh, Franny, do you think you could make up one of the guest bedrooms for me?"

"Of course, Miss."

"We're having guests?" asked Lorelai curiously.

"Yup," answered Rory with a smile. She was getting really excited about Joanna's visit. "Per Daddy's conditions, I have invited another girl to join our little party. I called Joanna this morning and she's flying in tonight."

"From London?"

"Yes."

"Tonight? That's awfully fast."

"Well, apparently her dad has a jet."

"Oh la la," cooed Lorelai. "A friend with her own jet."

"It's her dad's," added Rory in the same casual tone Joanna had used earlier.

"Which one's Joanna?" asked Kevin. He wiped his mouth off and pushed his empty plate away.

Rory looked at him with disbelief. "She's been my best friend for four years. I met her on my first day, remember?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders.

"Kevin, I've mentioned her in pretty much every conversation we've had the past four years."

"Have I met her?"

"Yes, I introduced you to her the first time you came to visit me in London."

"Was she the blond with the green eyes?" he asked with a smirk.

Rory rolled her eyes and groaned with disgust. "No, that's Bridgette. Joanna has really dark hair."

"I don't remember her," he admitted honestly.

"Well she's not a blond stick figure with fake boobs so why would you?" said Rory in a mocking tone.

"Just because you don't appreciate my taste in girls is no reason to mock it," replied Kevin playfully.

"Taste? Now that's something I know the last girl I saw you with didn't have. If I remember correctly, I don't think there was anything very tasteful about what 'Shower Stacey' was wearing. Or should I say not wearing?"

Kevin laughed lightly. Rory always did have a smart mouth.

"Now, children, play nice," said Lorelai. "What time is she getting in?"

Rory turned her attention away from her brother but not before giving him one last teasing smile. "She's supposed to call me back with the details once she speaks to her father. Can you drive me to the airport?"

"Sure, just call and let me know what time." Lorelai checked her watch. "Speaking of the time, I need to go. The Inn waits for no man…or woman. See you later, boys and girls." Lorelai ran out of the kitchen just as Franny placed a plate of piping hot waffles in front of Rory.

"Thanks, Franny," said Rory appreciatively.

"You're welcome, miss. I'll have a guest room prepared right away," she replied.

* * *

A few hours later, Logan arrived to pick her up. "Where are you taking me?" she asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

Logan pulled out of the driveway and headed downtown. "We're going shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yes," he answered placing a protective hand on her knee. "If you recall, I promised that by the end of today, you would be the owner of a baby blue string bikini." Logan took his eyes off the road long enough to give her body a quick once over. He flashed her a lascivious grin and added, "And I'm glad to see you're complying to my skirt rule."

Rory returned his flirtatious smile and asked, "What skirt rule?"

"Ace, how quickly you forget. Yesterday at my house I believe we decided to get rid of all of you're a pants in lieu of skirts and dresses."

"I don't remember agreeing to that."

"I agreed for you," he informed her. "Plus, why would you want to wear pants? It would be absolutely criminal to cover these legs," he added as he moved his hand from her knee, further up her thigh.

Rory laughed and then leaned over to kiss his cheek. "So I guess that means I'll be buying a stack of skirts and dresses as well? After all, I wouldn't want to break the rules."

Logan smiled. "Let's get you that bikini, Ace."

The next few hours were spent putting a serious dent on Logan's Black Card. Rory had tried to pay for the clothes herself, but Logan absolutely refused. Normally girls were more than willing to spend his money, but not his Ace. All she wanted from him was him, and he loved that. For that reason, he intended to take every opportunity to spoil her rotten.

* * *

Later that evening, Kevin was sitting in a Chinese restaurant with Logan, Colin, and Finn. Lorelai and Rory were picking up Joanna from the airport and then decided to have a 'girls only' dinner. Then, his father called to say he had to work late and rather than having Franny prepare a whole meal just for him, he gave her the night off and went out for a 'boys only' dinner.

"So, Logan," he began as he loaded his plate with spicy Schezwan chicken, "I hear you're Rory's newest shopping buddy." There was no way he was going to pass up an opportunity like this. Something with this much mocking potential didn't come along every day.

"Shopping buddy?" asked Colin, joining in the fun. "You went shopping with her?"

"Not only did he go shopping with her, he paid," Kevin informed the group. "Rory came home with about a dozen bags full of clothes, all compliments of her new boyfriend."

"It's official," said Finn. "Our mate has crossed over to the dark side."

Logan tried to laugh it off, although surprisingly, he wasn't all that embarrassed. "It wasn't that bad. And you're the one that said to keep her occupied," he said to Kevin.

"And nothing occupies Rory's time like shopping," said Kevin. "Although I still can't believe you spent the entire afternoon shopping."

"With a girl," added Colin.

"It wasn't that bad," repeated Logan. "Besides I got to watch her try everything on."

As soon as those words left his mouth, he was simultaneously punched in the shoulder by Colin, slapped in the back of his head by Kevin, and kicked in the shin by Finn.

"OW!" he yelled standing getting up from his seat. His cry of pain was pretty loud and at that moment every eye at the restaurant was on him. "Please excuse the interruption folks," he said to the restaurant's other patrons. "Enjoy your dinner." Sitting back down, he gave dirty looks to all of his friends and declared, "New rule. No hitting."

"No dirty comments about my little sister."

"Fine," he agreed. He wanted to rub his shin, but refused to acknowledge he was in any kind of pain. "Pass the soy sauce please."

Kevin laughed lightly as he watched Logan shift in his seat. Judging from the way the table shook earlier, Finn had kicked him pretty hard and Logan's shin was probably sore. He had to admire the front he was putting up. Passing the soy sauce, he said, "Anyway, thanks for keeping her occupied this afternoon."

"Don't thank me. I would have done it even if you hadn't asked. She's my girlfriend," he reminded them. "I love spending time with her."

"You didn't have to spend so much money," pointed out Kevin.

"I know I didn't," said Logan. "But I wanted to."

"Where is our lovely girl this evening? I'm surprised you've let her out of your sight," said Finn to Logan. "And I'm shocked you let her out of arms length." His voice was half angry and half teasing. Logan knew Finn was still getting used to him and Rory's new relationship, and he appreciated that he was trying.

"She's out with Lorelai picking up her friend Joanna from the airport."

"Who's Joanna?" asked Finn with a smirk.

Both Kevin and Logan rolled their eyes. "Her friend from boarding school," said Logan. "She's coming to Martha's Vineyard with us."

"A British bird," said an excited Finn. "Details, gentleman. What do we know about her? Is she hot? Please say she's a red head. Please say she's a red head."

The whole group laughed and turned their attention to Kevin. "I don't know anything about her except she's Rory's best friend from boarding school. She's a year older than us."

"Ohh, an older woman. Me like," interjected Finn.

"Unfortunately for you Finn, the lady is a brunette, and apparently very wealthy. Rory called to invite her this morning and she's flying in from London tonight on her daddy's private jet."

"Well at least I know she won't be after my money," said Finn.

"Didn't you hear me say she wasn't a red head?" asked Kevin.

"Yes, but while red heads are my preference, I'm hardly prejudicial against non-red heads. After all, I do not judge not by the color of one's hair, but rather the content of her sweater." Finn smiled broadly when he delivered that last line earning him a round of laughter.

* * *

Kevin awoke the next morning to a slight hangover. He didn't get home until well almost 3 AM. After dinner, the boys decided to do some bar hopping and by the time he made if back to the house, his family was already asleep. A quick glance at his beeping alarm clock told him it was only 7 AM. _"Why is my alarm set for seven?"_ he asked himself. Suddenly, he remembered that he should have already checked the front door for any sign of Tristan. He popped out of bed and ran downstairs. Kevin opened his front door and found another package. This time he didn't even bother reading the note.

After quickly depositing Tristan's gift in his bedroom, he pulled on a shirt and headed down to breakfast. His head was spinning and he desperately needed something in his stomach.

"Kevin right?" asked a sweet voice with a sexy British accent.

Kevin stopped and turned. His eyes widened in surprise as they landed on a petite brunette. She was in pajamas, but she was absolutely stunning. Not really his type, but stunning nonetheless.

When Kevin didn't respond, the brunette spoke again. "I'm Joanna," she said extending her hand to him.

He continued to stare.

"Rory's friend from London," she added.

At this point, Kevin realized he had yet to say a word. "Oh….um…nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand.

"We've actually met before," she informed him. "When you and your parents were visiting Rory at school."

"Right," he said stupidly. _"How is it possible I don't remember meeting this girl?" _he asked himself. He looked her up and down again, this time paying more attention to her lovely curves. "So…um…how was your flight?" He couldn't believe that came out of his mouth. Kevin Hayden, ladies man extraordinaire, was actually a little tongue tied.

Joanna tilted her head, as if sizing him up, before treating him to a smile. She found the situation more than a little amusing. "It was fine. Quick and painless. I slept most of the way." She took a step toward him and bit down on her lower lip before asking, "How was your evening? I thought I would get to say hello last night, but you got home pretty late."

Kevin watched her lips move. He would definitely be having some fantasies about that mouth. "Yeah…um…me and the guys went out for some drinks and lost track of time."

"Hmmm…correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the legal drinking age in this country twenty-one?"

"It is, but there are ways around that," he said smoothly. His confidence rose as he felt a surge of that famous Hayden charm hit him.

"I'm sure," she replied with smirk. "I'm sure you're very good at getting around the rules."

"I'd be happy to help you get around the rules while you're here. I wouldn't want you to think ill of this fair country of mine just because our silly laws won't let you enjoy a drink."

Joanna licked her lips and smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but it's not necessary. I turned twenty-one last week," she informed him.

"Right," he said, "I forgot you were older than Rory."

"I'm older than you too, Kevin. Rory said you're birthday was this weekend. You're turning twenty right?"

She said it sweetly and without any malice, but it cut through Kevin like a knife. He'd never felt so insignificant…so young. Kevin had dated girls older than him, older than her even. Yet somehow, he felt like a kid when speaking to the petite brunette with the pretty mouth, and the sexy accent. "Yeah, I turn twenty on Saturday," he muttered.

"So is it safe to assume there will be a wild and crazy party while we're at this Vineyard of yours?" She smiled so warmly it made Kevin's nerves disappear.

"Of course," he assured her. And suddenly the sickening feeling was gone. He stared into her eyes and smiled as a strange and unfamiliar feeling crept its way into his stomach.

"So, care to walk a girl down to breakfast? Rory's still out like a light and I'm starving."

"After you," he said gesturing toward the staircase. He followed her down the stairs, trying desperately not to stare at her ass the entire time, and failing miserably.

In the kitchen, they found his parents engaged in a lively conversation about Taylor Doose, the unofficial mayor of Stars Hallow.

"Good morning, Lorelai, Mr. Hayden," greeted Joanna.

"Top of the morning to you," replied Lorelai in a terrible British accent that made both Kevin and Joanna chuckle.

"Good morning, Joanna, and please call me Christopher. Can I interest you in a scone?" he asked pushing a plate her way.

Joanna took a seat and eagerly reached for the plate. "Well I do have a weakness for baked goods," she replied. "Plus, I'm famished, so thank you, Christopher."

"Of course you're starving," pointed out Lorelai as she poured their guest some coffee, "it's almost lunchtime in London."

Kevin ate silently as his parents chatted with Joanna over breakfast. It gave him a chance to take her all in. She was lovely, almost statuesque in the way she held herself. Petite, full pouty lips, painfully luscious curves—he smiled remembering Finn's 'content of her sweater' comment from the night before. His friends certainly wouldn't be disappointed in the British bird. He had no idea why he was so affected. Maybe it was the accent. _"But she's so not my type,"_ he repeated to himself.

"So what do you think, Kevin?" Joanna suddenly asked him.

"What…um…what?"

Joanna smiled broadly. She knew he hadn't been paying attention to what she and his parents were discussing. And she was fully aware he'd been staring at her, albeit covertly, since she'd surprised him upstairs. He was gorgeous. There was no denying that. However, Kevin Hayden was the typical rich playboy. And as beautiful as he was, he wasn't her type. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't torture him a little. "What do you think?" she repeated with a playful gleam in her eyes.

"I don't know," he said, abruptly getting up from the table. "I'm going for a run," he declared. He needed to get out of there. Plus, burning off some nervous energy was definitely appealing right now. He left without even uttering a goodbye.

Joanna laughed lightly and his parents stared at his retreating back.

"He didn't know what he thought about the scones?" wondered Lorelai. "He just ate three of them."

Joanna laughed again, this time a bit louder.

* * *

"Wake up sleeping beauty," she greeted cheerfully as she bounced on Rory's bed.

Rory huffed and painfully forced her eyes open. "Are you going to make me regret asking you to visit?"

"I brought you coffee," she bated pointing to the steaming cup perched on Rory's desk.

"You're pretty," she said in an entirely different tone. Rory ridiculously waved her arms, trying to will the cup to magically fly off her desk and into her hands. "It's too far away," she whined. "Please go get it for me," she pleaded.

Joanna shut her eyes tight to keep from having to look Rory in the face. "No way, Bambi. I left the cup over there so you'd have to get out of bed to get it."

"You're mean," she declared pouting.

Rory stared at the steaming cup. She could smell its wonderful aroma, but her bed was so comfortable. What to do? What to do? Sighing, she gave Joanna a dirty look and said, "You suck." Rory then pushed off her covers and got up to retrieve her sweet ambrosia.

"That a girl," said Joanna.

Rory took a long luxurious sip before responding. "Why are so chipper this morning?"

"Well for one, I've already had breakfast, not to mention two cups of coffee. I also had a lovely conversation with your parents, charming couple by the way. And I treated myself to a little pre-breakfast entertainment, compliments of your brother."

Rory cocked an eyebrow at Joanna. She knew exactly what that meant. After four years of friendship, she was perfectly aware of Joanna's devastating impact on members of the opposite sex. She'd seen first hand the brunette's ability to turn a man into a puddle with nothing more than a look. She was, after all, the source of some of Rory's best material. "Did you leave him baffled, tongue tied, drooling, or all of the above?" she asked.

With an amused smirk, she answered, "A little baffled maybe, and only slightly tongue tied."

Rory smiled. It wasn't often Kevin was rattled by a girl's presence. Actually, she didn't think her brother had ever been rattled by a girl's presence. "Please take pity on him. He is my brother after all."

"Relax, I have no intention of getting close enough to cause any actual damage," she assured Rory. "From everything you've told me about him, he's entirely 'too cool' for me. I just wanted to make sure I hadn't lost my touch."

"I doubt there's anyone out there that's 'too cool' for you," said Rory. "And I seriously doubt you've lost your touch."

"You know what I mean," said Joanna. "I just wanted to bring him down a peg."

"I get it," said Rory. She knew her friend. Joanna was a very unique girl, a total individual. Completely strong willed, she never did anything she didn't want to do. She also had an uncanny ability to bend the universe to her will. Fortunately, she was a genuinely nice person, and only used her powers for good. She was a ball of energy—smart, funny, and the world's biggest flirt. Life was never boring with Joanna around. Rory could only imagine all the trouble she and Finn would get into once they met. Speaking of Finn, "I do feel obligated to warn you about bachelors number two and three, Colin and Finn."

"Oh yes, the uptight American and the horny Australian."

Rory burst out laughing. "Those would be them. Anyway, if Kevin's seen you, you can bet those two will be here sniffing around at some point today to try to lure you into their beds."

"Let the games begin," declared Joanna.

Rory laughed again. Having Joanna around would definitely be entertaining.

* * *

Friday finally arrived and the party of six loaded their belongings into the two Porches and Finn's black Escalade. Naturally, Logan and Rory climbed into his Porsche. Kevin was sitting in the driver's seat of his car trying to drown out an escalating argument between Colin and Finn. The two were currently debating over who would be driving the SUV. Finn believed he should since it was his car, but Colin didn't trust Finn sobriety and was attempting to wrestle the keys away. Kevin was about to intervene, when Joanna unexpectedly climbed into his passenger seat. He wasn't comfortable with the strange feelings she elicited. Never in his life had he experienced such highs and lows when in the presence of a girl. One minute she could have his stomach was in knots, only to have him smiling or laughing seconds later. It was bizarre and he couldn't stand it so he did his best to avoid her whenever possible. Right now, he was not thrilled at the prospect of making the long drive with her sitting right next to him.

"Mind if I ride with you? There's no room in Logan's car and I'd rather not be in a confined space with Finn," she said with a smile.

Kevin grinned, understanding completely. Finn's hands tended to wander in the presence of a pretty girl. In addition, he and Colin had made idiots of themselves the past few days whenever Joanna was around. Rory had properly predicted Finn and Colin's reactions to her. Kevin couldn't really blame them. There was definitely something about her. But unlike Colin and Finn, he had no intention of going after her. _"First of all, she's Rory friend. And second, she's not my type."_ He couldn't remember how many times he'd told himself that. _"She's not my type. She's not my type. She may be hot, but she's not my type."_

"Is it alright if I ride with you?" she repeated.

Kevin realized that once again, he was staring. He also hadn't answered her yet. "Uhh…yeah. Of course it's alright. Better you than Finn," he added for good measure.

"Are you afraid he'll try putting his hands on legs too?" she kidded.

Kevin laughed and felt the knot in his stomach begin to loosen. "I do need to pay attention to the road when I drive. And Finn feeling up my thigh would be distracting."

"Not to mention disturbing," she added.

He laughed again.

"Well don't worry, I promise not to be a distraction," she said with a sly grin.

The knot in his stomach tightened. _"What was it about this girl?"_ He shook his head and looked away from her. Kevin revved the engine of his car and announced, "This is ridiculous. We should have left twenty minutes ago. Finn, let Colin drive. Logan, let's go." He pulled out of the driveway followed closely by Logan's Porsche and eventually Finn's Escalade.

The two rode in silence for nearly half an hour before Joanna spoke. "Wow, you are a remarkable conversationalist, Kevin Hayden," she joked.

Kevin smiled but didn't speak. He was never like this. He normally felt comfortable talking to anyone. "Can I be honest?"

"Please," she answered grateful for the break in silence.

"You freak me out a little," he admitted.

She stared at him, surprise evident on her face. "I'm sorry? "

"You freak me out," he repeated.

"I heard you the first time. How exactly do I freak you out?"

Kevin thought about that question for a moment before he responded. He wasn't sure how to answer so he went with honesty. "You're hot."

Joanna was surprised again. "Umm..thank you?" She wasn't sure how to respond to his comment. Mainly because she wasn't sure Kevin meant it to be a compliment.

"I'm sure I'm not the first guy to tell you that."

Joanna shrugged in response.

"You are incredibly beautiful and that bothers me. I'm not sure why it bothers me, but it does."

"Hmm." She still didn't know how to respond.

Kevin looked over at her. He could tell she was thinking about what he'd said. He replayed his words in his own head and mentally kicked himself. True, it was honest, but it made him sound like an idiot. On top of that, it might give her the impression that he was interested in her and that was the last thing he wanted. In an attempt to dig himself out of the verbal hole he'd dug, Kevin added, "But don't worry. Cause I'm not interested in you or anything. You're not really my type."

Joanna looked over at him and smiled. "That's good, because you're not really my type either," she said casually.

Kevin heard her response and wanted to feel relieved. Unfortunately, the emotion that infiltrated his body was annoyance. Never in his life had he been so casually dismissed. And while he repeatedly told himself that he wasn't interested in her, it bothered him that she wasn't interested in him. The young Hayden stewed in his annoyance for quite a while, before he spoke again. After nearly twenty minutes of silence, he asked, "What do you mean I'm not your type?"

"Pardon?" Joanna, who had been flipping trough the pages of a magazine, was startled by his sudden question.

"What do you mean I'm not your type?" he asked again.

She looked at him with blank expression. "I mean you're not my type. What exactly about that don't you understand?"

"I'm not your type?"

"No."

"That doesn't make any sense. I'm every girl's type," he said in an exasperated tone.

Joanna laughed out load. "Wow. It's a good thing you put the top down on this car. Otherwise your head wouldn't fit in here. You're every girl's type? Did you really just say that?"

"It's true. I've never met a girl who wasn't into me…at least a little bit."

Joanna could not believe the ego on this boy. "On my God! You really believe that don't you?"

Kevin didn't answer. Instead, he let another twenty minutes pass before opening his mouth again. "What exactly is your type?"

"Excuse me?" He'd caught her off guard again.

"What is your type? Tall? Short? Blond? Brunette? What?"

Joanna looked over at him and smiled before replying. "Believe it or not, there are some people in the world that don't base their preferences on a person's looks."

Kevin said nothing.

"Personally, I like a guy who's confident, not cocky. Smart, and not willing to hide it. Sweet. Honest. Ambitious. Spontaneous. He should be able to make me laugh. That's important."

"What about chemistry?" asked Kevin.

"That's important too," she admitted. "Relationships lacking passion and physical attraction don't last."

"So we do agree on one thing."

"Yeah, chemistry is important."

"Very important," he pointed out as he let his eyes quickly scan over her body.

"Yes, but it's not the only thing."

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. Maybe not in her world, but in his, chemistry was everything.

"Chemistry isn't everything," she said as if reading his mind. "I would be more interested in meeting a guy who preferred looking into my eyes instead of down my blouse."

He had to laugh at that. Kevin made a show of checking her out, his eyes pausing to admire her full breasts for much longer than necessary. "Yeah good luck with that," he said with a lascivious grin.

Joanna burst out laughing and playfully slapped his arm.

And just like that the tension between them was broken. The conversation flowed much more naturally during the rest of the drive. By the time they drove off the ferry and pulled up to the beach house, Kevin was even more fascinated by the pretty brunette.


	18. This Isn’t What It Looks Like

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 18 – This Isn't What It Looks Like

Logan's silver Porsche pulled up behind Kevin's black one in the driveway of the Gilmore's beach front home. The drive from Hartford took nearly three and a half hours, but neither Logan nor Rory noticed. Their conversation never lagged and even now, the two were engrossed in a lively debate.

"I can't believe you would even consider that," declared Rory.

"Hey if it's one thing I've learned as the son of a newspaper man is you should never rule out any possibility," defended Logan.

"Yes, but what you're proposing is absurd. Professor Snape was positioned as a villain from the very beginning," said Rory. "He's done nothing but make Harry's life more difficult."

"I don't disagree with that, but consider the fact that he's had multiple opportunities to take Harry out and he never has."

"Whose to say he could have?" challenged Rory. "Harry's been under attack by the most powerful evil wizard since he was a baby, and he's survived. What makes you think Snape would even stand a chance?"

"That is so off point," argued Logan. "Magic protected Harry from Voldemort not Snape. I'm not saying Snape hasn't been a jerk, but if he was really evil and had truly wanted Harry dead, he would have made his move long before Harry learned so much."

"He's been playing both sides for years, Logan. And I think it's pretty clear from his actions in _Half Blood Prince_ that he's on Voldemort's side."

"I think there's more to it than that. There had to have been a reason for why he did what he did."

"Yes, there is a reason," shouted Rory. "He's evil."

"I'm not fully convinced, Ace. I trust Dumbledore and Dumbledore said to trust him."

"Oh my God! That can not be your argument! That's ridiculous for so many reasons!"

"Not ruling out any possibilities. We'll just have to wait for the last book to come out and then we'll see who's right."

"Expect an 'I told you so,' mister, because I know I'm right."

Logan laughed as he cut the engine. "We'll see, Ace."

"Yes, we will," she added smugly.

"I say we put this debate on the backburner for a while. Besides, I think you owe me a thank you for getting you here safe and sound," he said smiling over at her.

Rory looked into his warm eyes and returned the smile. She leaned over letting her lips hover over his. "Thank you," she whispered.

Logan could feel her breath on his lips. "You're very welcome, Ace," he whispered in reply before closing the distance between them and capturing her lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Logan followed her lead, letting her set the pace for the kiss. He loved that every kiss he shared with Rory was so different from the last. Their kisses could be playful, passionate, slow, urgent, sweet, needy, but always full of emotion. His heart literally raced every time she kissed him. This particular kiss was warm and inviting, as if foreshadowing what was to come. His tongue was about to enter her mouth when a hand suddenly grabbed him by the hair and forcefully yanked him backwards.

"Kevin!" yelled Rory clearly angry at having their moment disrupted.

"What did I tell you about making out with my sister in front of me?" demanded Kevin who still had Logan by his hair.

The look on Kevin's face told Logan he was annoyed, but not enraged. He was slowly growing accustomed to the two of them being together, but public displays of affection had clearly not made it into his comfort zone. "Technically, I parked behind you," argued Logan as he pointed at Kevin's Porsche. "So, I'm kissing Rory behind your back not in front of you. It's hardly my fault that you decided to walk back here." It was a ludicrous defense, but a defense nonetheless. And it did succeed in getting a chuckle out of his friend.

Kevin rolled his eyes and released the hold he had on Logan's hair. "Don't push your luck, Huntzberger."

"Leave him alone, Kevin," said Rory running a hand through her boyfriend's messy blond locks.

"Don't forget the rules, Rory. While we're on this island, I'm in charge. And dad made me swear I'd keep an eye on you two."

Ignoring her brother, she turned to Logan and asked, "Could you help bring my stuff up to my room please?"

"At your service, Ace." Logan popped the trunk of his car and retrieved Rory's two bags. Rory climbed out of the passenger seat and the two headed into the house.

"Come right down as soon as you drop her stuff off, Logan. And your door stays open while he's up there, Rory," ordered Kevin.

Rory turned to give her brother an ice cold glare. Kevin merely smiled in response.

"Don't you think you're taking this 'being in charge' thing just a little too far?" asked Joanna. She was leaning against Kevin's car and had watched the entire scene unfold. The two were actually parked in the driveway in the middle of a pleasant conversation of their own when he'd spotted the two kissing from his rear view mirror. Kevin had let out a disgusted grunt before climbing out of his car and physically separating his best friend and sister.

"No," was his only response.

Joanna rolled her eyes.

"It's for her own good," he assured her.

"I'm sure Rory feels that way too," she added sarcastically.

"I made a promise to my father," he reminded her.

"Rory's an adult, Kevin. She can take care of herself."

"She's still my little sister. And that means I'll always be looking out for her."

Joanna nodded. She couldn't really argue with that.

"Now, can I show to your room, m'lady?" he asked with a killer smile meant to relieve any tension caused by the previous discussion. Joanna would never understand his need to protect Rory and after hours of driving, he didn't have the energy to try to make her understand.

"By all means, lead the way." Kevin grabbed their belongings and showed her into the house.

* * *

Upstairs in Rory's room, the happy couple had picked up right where they'd left off before Kevin's rude interruption. Upon entering her room, Rory immediately slammed the door shut in protest to Kevin's orders. Within seconds, Logan had her pushed up against it, their mouths connecting instantly.

"How much time do you think we have before Kevin comes up here?" asked Logan.

"Joanna should be able to distract him for a least a few minutes," said Rory. She pulled him closer, moving his hands underneath his shirt. "Now I believe I was in the middle of thanking you," she whispered seductively.

Logan leaned into her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. His hands began to wander from her hips down to her ass. Rory moaned when he pulled her flush against his groin, allowing her to feel his growing erection. Minutes passed when suddenly, a loud bang came from the door Rory had her back against. The two separated, sighing in frustration.

"Open this door," roared Kevin. He banged on the door again.

Rory straightened her clothes and ran a hand through her slightly mused hair before complying with her brother's request. "Can I help you?" she asked innocently.

Kevin did not look amused. He walked in and gave the two a reproaching glare. "Rory, I said to leave the door open while Logan was here."

"Was it closed?" she asked sarcastically. "I didn't close it. Logan, did you?"

"Not me, Ace," he declared with the same innocent expression that graced Rory face. "Must have bee the wind."

Kevin shook his head. "Right. The wind. Just make sure the wind doesn't blow the door shut again ok?"

"Can't make any promises, Kevin," said Rory sweetly. "I can hardly control the forces of nature."

Logan couldn't help but laugh. There was definitely a force of nature pulling the two of them together. And he, for one, was powerless against it.

Kevin rolled his eyes at her. "Do me a favor and call dad. Let him know we're here."

"Yes, sir," said Rory. "And don't worry. I'll also be sure to tell him what a pain in the ass you're being."

"You do that," encouraged Kevin. "Then he'll know I'm doing my job."

Rory grabbed her phone from her purse to make one of the three obligatory phone calls to her parents. It was annoying, but a small price to pay from being allowed to take this trip with Logan. She only hoped Kevin would lighten up as the day progressed.

While Rory was making her call, Kevin slapped a hand on Logan's back and ushered him to the door. "Well, Logan, thanks for bringing Rory's stuff up. You can go to your own house now."

"Kevin," began Logan, "don't you think you're pushing it just a little?"

"Let me think…umm…no."

"Come on, Kev, it was just a kiss."

Wincing, he replied, "Still gross. And still don't want to see it. We had an agreement remember?"

"I know. I know. No PDAs," admitted Logan.

"And what would you call what you were doing in your car?"

"Fine. Fine. We'll keep it to a minimum when you're around."

"That's all I ask."

"You didn't have to yank my hair like though," said Logan running a hand over his blond locks. His scalp was still sore.

"True," agreed Kevin. "I could have set the hose on you two, but then I would have damaged the interior of your Porsche. And I would have felt guilty about that. Or I could have punched you in the face like I'd wanted to, but I thought that would be inconsiderate seeing as how the bruises on your face from last time you pissed me off **just** healed. Or I could have…"

"Ok, Kev, I get it."

"Logan, I could go on and on about the number of ways I should cause you physical and psychological pain for making out with my sister in front of me when I specifically asked you not to, but frankly, I don't have that kind of time. I turn twenty in less than twelve hours," he said pointing to his watch. "And there is so much to be done before our lovely, lovely guests begin to arrive."

Logan took in Kevin's lascivious smirk and asked, "Exactly how many people are we expecting tonight?"

"I'm not sure. I left the inviting up to Colin and Finn. But Finn has reassured me that there will be a bevel of beauties anxious to make this the best birthday I've ever had."

Logan smiled knowing what kind of night lay ahead. "So what exactly do we need to do?"

"Well this is my grandparents' house. There will be a lot of people here tonight so we'll need to make a few modifications."

"Modifications? You mean protecting the breakables, hiding the valuables, and triple stocking the liquor?" asked Logan.

"Exactly," said Kevin. "Plus, I need to make sure the hot tub is in working order."

"What's a party without a hot tub?"

"Correction, what's a party without a hot tub full of hot girls?" said Kevin.

Logan laughed. "All right. Let me stop by my house, drop my stuff off and I'll be back to help you. Colin and Finn should be here any minute."

"I thought they were right behind you. How did we get separated?"

"They stopped to load Finn's car with alcohol before they got onto the ferry."

"Makes sense."

The two made their way downstairs continuing to discuss plans for the evening. "All right, I'll be back," said Logan when they reached the front door. "What time are people supposed to start arriving?"

"According to Finn, around eight."

Logan checked his watch. "We've got plenty of time. Why don't you sit and take a load off. It's early and this is going to be a long night for you. Plus I have a feeling you're going to need your energy tonight, birthday boy."

* * *

While Rory and Joanna enjoyed some girl time on the beach, the four boys had a busy afternoon prepping the Gilmore's house for an evening of drunken debauchery. When Colin and Finn arrived, they had with them more alcohol than Rory had ever seen assembled in one location. As Finn set up both an indoor and outdoor bar, Colin and Logan unpacked an elaborate sound system and began placing speakers all over the house. Kevin, meanwhile, was rearranging furniture, but only after he'd made sure the Jacuzzi was in working order. They were like a well oiled machined. 

"Clearly you've done this before," Rory accused them.

Four sets of eyes stopped what they were doing and looked up at her. "Done what, love?" asked Finn.

"This," she answered waving her hands. "All of this—the booze, the music, the hot tub. All designed to lure the young and impressionable for an evening of drinking in excess that will more than likely lead to scandalous behavior."

"Are you worried?" asked Kevin.

"No, I'm impressed," she admitted.

Kevin laughed. Throughout the years, he and the boys had perfected the art of throwing a party and while this would not be the first Rory experienced first hand, it would be the wildest. Kevin was, after all, leaving his teens and entering a new decade. That called for an increase in their usual efforts. In this case, that meant more alcohol than usual and a guest list with a girl boy ration of two to one.

"I can't believe you put all of this together in only a few short hours. And it was just the four of you."

"We're not anywhere close to being done," complained Colin. "The speakers in the back aren't working, the food's not here, the staff hasn't arrived."

"There's a staff?" questioned Rory.

"Bartenders and caterers," answered Logan.

"And I hired a guard to make sure no one goes upstairs," added Kevin. "Less we have a repeat of Colin's eighteenth birthday party."

All four boys shuddered at that comment.

"I won't even ask," said Rory. "Did I hear you say food?"

"Of course," said Logan. "You can't have a party without food."

"And you especially can't have a birthday party without cake," added Finn.

"Cake?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. Her excited expression made her look so much like the little girl Logan remembered. "There'll be cake?"

"Yes," replied Logan making his way over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He knew Kevin was watching, but he couldn't help himself. He had to touch her. "It's a birthday party, so there has to be birthday cake."

"A real cake right? Not a big fake one with a naked girl in it?"

Logan laughed and kissed the tip of her nose. "Yes, it's a real cake, with candles and frosting and everything."

"Hands in the air, Huntzberger," called Kevin from across the room. "Don't make me come over there and separate you two…again."

"Relax, Kevin," said Rory. She turned around so she was facing Kevin, but made sure Logan's hands remained fixed on her body. With her back to her boyfriend, she laced their fingers together and wrapped his arms around her. Logan was only too happy to have her enveloped in his embrace. Rory snuggled closer to him and smiled at her brother before saying, "If you keep scowling like that, you're face is going to freeze that way."

"Logan," warned Kevin, "do you want me to get the hose?"

Logan was not in the mood for a show down. He took a moment to breath in the sweet scent of his girlfriend before releasing the hold he had on her. "I should get back to work, Ace. There are still a million things to do before everyone gets here." He smiled warmly his eyes letting her know they would definitely continue this later.

"All right," she whispered just before lightly kissing his lips. Her brother's feelings and apprehensions aside, she was going to kiss Logan whenever she wanted. "Do you guys need any help?" she offered.

"Sure," said Colin, who was equally eager to separate her from Logan—not because it bothered him, although it did a little, but because he wanted to avoid a confrontation that may result from any more displays of affection between Rory and Logan. "The number for the caterer is on fridge. Can you call them and make sure they'll be here by six?"

"Will do, boss."

* * *

Hours later, the food was delivered, the sound system was perfected, the bartenders were in place, and the first wave of guests were pulling up to the house. A troupe of Yale males, all of whom were members of the Life and Death Brigade, arrived first. Apparently, they'd come by early in order to do a special toast to the birthday boy. 

"A room full of guys? Now that's my idea of a party," whispered Joanna as she walked up behind Rory.

"I don't think it will stay that way for too long," she informed her friend. "Trust me, I know these guys and in a few minutes, a bus full of scantily clad bimbos is going to pull up in the driveway." The two girls were standing at the foot of the stairs watching the dozen or so boys gathered around Kevin.

"Yes, but until they arrive, ley's say we get this party started," said Joanna with an evil look in her eyes. The boys had yet to realize they were there, something that Joanna found absolutely unacceptable. "Gentlemen," she called out getting the attention of every guy in the room. She walked slowly toward the crowd, making sure every eye was on her, and asked, "What does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?"

Kevin looked up and suppressed a groan when he laid eyes on Joanna. She had on a little black dress that clung to every one of her beautiful curves. He couldn't tear his eyes off her. If he had, he would have noticed that all his friends were silently staring at her as well.

"Yeah," added Rory walking up behind her friend. "What does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?"

Before she even finished her question, half of the guys present were tripping over themselves to get to the bar. The two girls laughed and as Joanna took a seat next to Kevin, Rory felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"You look gorgeous," whispered Logan. She was wearing a fitted white skirt and an off the shoulder blue silk top. He recognized the outfit as one he'd bought her during their shopping expedition.

"Thank you," she replied looking over her shoulder and smiling at him.

Taking a step back in order to better admire her, Logan said, "You look a little too gorgeous actually. There are way too many guys in this room for you to look this beautiful."

Just as a blush crept its way into her cheeks, the couple was interrupted by three boys, all of whom were holding a drink out for Rory.

"We weren't sure what kind of drink you'd like," one of them said, "so you have a few to choose from. I got you martini," he offered holding out the drink.

"I thought you'd prefer a vodka tonic," said the taller boy standing next to him. Rory remembered him from the pub.

"And I thought you might like a Malibu bay breeze," said the last boy offering her the pink concoction.

"I don't know," she said with a coy smile. Turning to Logan, who was a standing two feet behind her, she asked, "Which one do you think I'd like?"

Logan took a step toward her, smirking the whole time. He placed a protective arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. With his free hand, he snagged the bay breeze away from bachelor number three and held it up to Rory's lips. "I think you'll like this one. It's sweet," he said, not taking his eyes off her.

Rory took a sip of the drink that Logan held before her. He was right. It was sweet. When he pulled the glass away, a few drops of alcohol beaded against her glossy lips. Logan leaned down and kissed her mouth, licking off the excess drops.

"What'd you think?" he asked in a seductive whisper, although he made sure he was loud enough to be heard.

"Yummy," she said smiling up at him.

Logan turned to the three boys who stared at the couple in shock. They all knew Logan well and had never known him to be this hands on or possessive about a girl. "Thanks for bringing my girl a drink," he told them, "but I think I can take it from here." He gave them all a steady glare letting them know in no uncertain terms that they were not to pursue this girl.

Luckily, this entire interaction went completely unnoticed by Kevin. He was far too mesmerized with the girl that claimed the seat next to him.

"Hey there, birthday boy," Joanna said with a smile.

He looked her up and down, his eyes moving very slowly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, it's your party," she replied with a shrug.

Taking a sip of his drink, he leaned toward her and whispered, "What exactly are you trying to accomplish with this dress?"

"What's wrong with my dress?" she asked innocently.

He chuckled lightly and took another sip of his drink. "I seem to recall you expressing a desire to find a guy that would rather look in into your eyes instead of your….well those," he said gesturing toward her chest.

"Yes, so what?" she asked.

"Well, speaking as a guy," he began, "that dress does not scream 'look into my eyes.' It screams 'hey, check out my ti…'"

"Kevin," she interrupted slapping him on the arm. She was silent for a moment before she said, "I'm not sure whether or not I should be offended by that."

"You look beautiful," he said sincerely.

Joanna smiled warmly at him. "Thank you. Well, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Kevin looked around at his friends, all of whom appeared anxious for an introduction. With a roll of his eyes he turned to them and said, "Guys, this is Joanna. Joanna, meet the guys."

"Hello," she said to no one in particular. Joanna carefully looked through the crowd of well dressed, finely quaffed, eager-looking young men before picking one out. "You," she said pointing to one of them, "come here." The boy did as she requested. "What's you're name?"

"Eric," he answered with a cocky smile.

"Hi, Eric. Go fetch me a drink," she ordered in a smooth, gentle voice. At first Eric looked a bit confused, but after Joanna sat back, a small smile on her lips, and slowly crossed her legs, he headed to the bar, only to happy to comply.

"Wow, just like that?" asked an impressed Kevin.

Joanna smiled sweetly and shrugged. "Must be the dress," she said coyly.

Kevin shook his head and laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Rory. She walked up to Joanna with Logan following closely behind.

"Kevin likes my dress," was her only response.

Rory caught her brother's eye and smirked.

"Got you a little something, Kevin," said Logan handing him a wrapped gift. "Happy birthday."

Kevin put his drink down and accepted the unexpected present eagerly. He shook the box the way a child would, as if trying to guess its contents. "What is this, Logan?"

"Open it," he encouraged.

Kevin tore the box open and laughed out loud when he realized what its contents were. Reaching into the box, he pulled out a set of handcuffs. "What exactly is the purpose of this gift, Logan?"

"Well, I bought those with you in mind so I certainly didn't want to keep them. And I know you didn't particularly enjoy the time you spent in them," he reminded Kevin with a smirk. "So, since it is your birthday, and since every pretty girl within a hundred mile radius is on her way here right now, I figured you'd probably enjoy making some new memories in those. Happy, happy birthday, Kevin."

Rory looked appalled. "That is so disturbing, Logan."

Kevin burst out laughing. "That makes perfect sense. I love it."

"Logan handcuffed you?" Joanna asked Kevin. "Why?"

"I'll tell you later," offered Rory. "Right now, I'd like to propose a toast."

"Oh a toast!" said Joanna. "Eric," she called out, "where is my drink?"

The boy in question rushed over with drink in hand. "Here you go. I didn't know what you'd like. Sorry that took so long."

Joanna took the drink, but didn't say a word, not even a thank you. Instead she gave him a disappointed glare that caused him to shrink slightly in shame. Rory laughed and Kevin and Logan looked on with admiration. Eric was a friend of theirs and not one to normally be so docile. In fact he was usually pretty cocky and assertive. Watching Joanna reduce him to a whimpering puppy with just one look was very amusing…not to mention impressive. Kevin was somewhat relieved he wasn't only one to be so affected by this girl.

"Attention, everyone," yelled Rory. The boys in the room turned to face her. "I would like to propose a toast to Kevin, the best big brother a girl could ever have. Happy twentieth birthday! I love you." She smiled at him at yelled, "To Kevin,"

"To Kevin," answered the crowd. As the crowd cheered, the door burst open and in poured a wave of partygoers—mostly female.

"Let the games begin," yelled Finn.

* * *

By the time the next wave of guests arrived, the party was in full swing. There must have been close to a hundred people there. As the guest of honor, Kevin had the pleasure of personally greeting every pretty girl that walked through the front door. He was busy tending to a handful of particularly enticing guests when Rory took the opportunity to pull her boyfriend away from the crowd. 

"Having fun?" she asked.

Logan finished the drink in his hand before placing a warm kiss on her lips. "Are you?"

Rory returned the kiss, pushing her body into his. He tasted like scotch—warm, sensual, inviting. "What do you say we disappear for a little while?"

"And just where might we disappear to?" he asked pulling her in is arms.

"Well as it turns out, I have a big, empty room upstairs," she whispered in a none-to-innocent tone.

"Really?" Logan looked discretely over his shoulder.

As if sensing his apprehension, Rory added, "Don't worry about Kevin. He's far too preoccupied with the current brigade of bimbos vying for his attention to notice we're gone."

Logan knew she was right. At that very moment, he doubted if Kevin even remembered that Rory was there. "We have to be back down before midnight. Kevin will definitely notice if neither one of us is here when he cuts the cake."

Rory grabbed his wrist and checked the time. "So that leaves us a little over an hour. Whatever will we do upstairs for all that time?" she teased pulling him towards the back stairwell. She wobbled slightly and used Logan for balance.

Laughing, he asked, "Ace, how much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Only the two pink drinks that you gave me," she insisted.

"It was three," he informed her, "and there was quite a bit of alcohol in those."

"Ok, three."

"Plus, the shot I saw you and Joanna do."

"So four. Why do you ask?"

"You feel ok?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Logan already had his fair share of drinks for the evening, but his body was accustomed to copious amounts of alcohol. He had a nice buzz happening, but was not drunk by any standards.

"Yes," she repeated. "I will have you know I am the perfect amount of tipsy right now."

"The perfect amount?"

"Yes. I am feeling the happy mind numbing effects of the rum, but am not suffering from negative side effects." She leaned into him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and initiated a passionate, mind blowing kiss. "See? I'm perfectly in control of all my senses."

"I can see that," he said smirking.

"And except for this overwhelming need to take my boyfriend upstairs to do naughty, naughty things to him, I'm perfect."

Looking over his shoulder one last time, Logan grabbed her hand and practically dragged her the rest of the way. "Let's go then." At the top of the stairs, they encountered a large man, the guard that Kevin hired to make sure all the guest remained on the lower level. Upon seeing who it was, he let the two pass.

They entered Rory's room and she immediately locked the door behind them. No sooner did she hear the click of the lock, than she felt Logan's warm mouth on the back of her neck. He spun her around and found her lips, kissing her softly. As the kiss intensified, Logan began moving backwards toward her bed. Before his mind clouded over completely, he pulled out his cell phone and began pushing a serious of buttons.

"What are you doing?" asked a somewhat annoyed Rory. "Calling in for reinforcements?"

"Relax," he assured her. "I'm just setting my alarm. You and I have a tendency to get carried away and I want to make sure we have plenty of time to put our clothes back on before we have to go back downstairs."

Feigning a shocked expression, Rory dramatically said, "Why, Logan Huntzberger, this is scandalous. Did you bring me up here to try to get me to take my clothes off?"

He laughed out loud, but decided to play along. "If I recall correctly, you, my dear Ace, were the one who initiated this little rendezvous."

"I did, didn't I," she admitted proudly. "In that case, what are we waiting for?" Within seconds Rory had successfully stripped Logan of his shirt and was pushing him down on the bed. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist effectively pulling her down with him.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered against her skin. He buried his face in the crook of her neck kissing his way down to her collarbone. Rory moaned in response and Logan took that as encouragement to pull her shirt over her head. Upon removing the blue silk, he stared in awe at the black lacey bustier that adorned her body. It fit her perfectly, hugging her soft curves, and accentuating her breasts. "My God, Ace," was all he could say before latching his mouth onto her right breast.

Rory continued to moan, arching her back and thrusting her chest towards him. After several minutes of lavishing her breasts, Logan's lips once again found hers. He kissed her over and over for several long minutes, their lips clinging to each others as if their lives depended on it. Never had Logan been so satisfied with just kissing. But with Rory, he was. In fact, he was more than satisfied. Rory, however, felt the need for more. Her hands moved to the zipper of her skirt. She pulled the zipper down and Logan eagerly pushed her skirt off, making sure to take the time to worship the silky perfection of her thighs as he did. The removal of her skirt revealed a matching black lace tanga that left Logan drooling. He stopped his actions for a moment in order to fully admire her.

"You are so incredibly sexy," he said as he flipped them over.

Rory smiled up at him from her new position. "You like it?" she asked somewhat shyly.

"Are you kidding? I love it," he assured her.

"I bought this for you," she admitted as a slight blush rose to her cheeks.

Her admission warmed his heart and he could do nothing but smile. "You did?" he asked.

Nodding, she continued, "I've never bought lingerie for anyone before."

"Another first," he said smiling again. "Why'd you buy it?" he asked half teasing and half wanting to know how she would answer.

Rory blushed a deeper shade of red before answering. "I love the look in your eyes when we're like this," she replied candidly. "The way you look at me is…it makes me feel…"

"What?"

"I don't know," she said, now blushing furiously. "Sexy. Exhilarated."

"Yeah?" he asked not tearing his eyes off hers. Rory's eyes had deepened to an amazing shade of blue. He couldn't look away.

"Yeah," she said in a whisper. "The way you're looking at me now, makes me feel incredible. It's intoxicating."

"You're intoxicating, Ace. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get enough of you."

She smiled at him with so much passion in her eyes that for a moment, Logan felt his heart stop.

"Ace, I love that you bought this with me in mind. Believe me, you have no idea what a turn that is, but trust me it's not really necessary. I would look at you like this no matter what you were wearing."

"Or not wearing?" she asked playfully.

He laughed and lightly kissed the tip of her nose. "Yeah. Or not wearing."

Rory reached up and traced the line of his jaw. He turned his head to kiss the tips of her fingers. She could feel the warmth of his mouth radiate through her body. It sent chills up her spine. The look in her eyes at that moment was enough to send Logan over the edge. He crashed his lips into hers sending a surge of sensations through both of them. Rory reached for the button of his pants, taking the opportunity to cup him before unzipping his fly.

Logan kicked off his pants. Clad only in his boxers, he hovered over Rory and once again, felt completely overwhelmed. There were no words to describe how he felt, so he showed her. He gently kissed her lips before beginning a trail down her neck, to her breasts, and then her stomach. When he ran his tongue along the black lace of her panties, Rory's hips bucked involuntarily. "Shh, Ace. Relax."

"Logan," she moaned.

He continued to move further down, leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake. Placing a hand on her knee, he gently spread her legs apart and then turned to lick her inner thigh. Logan placed hot wet kisses further and further up her thigh at an agonizingly slow pace. He could feel Rory quivering. He could hear her moaning in anticipation of what he was about to do. As his fingers reached for the sheer black lace that covered her heated core, a shrill beep penetrated his consciousness.

"What is that?" asked Rory, complaining of the noise that brought her out of her blissful haze.

Groaning, Logan answered, "My alarm. Damn. We have to get up, Ace."

"What?" she asked still slightly disoriented. "No. It can't be time yet."

Logan sat up and reached over to grab his cell phone. "It's 11:30, Ace. We need to get back downstairs."

"It's only 11:30? Come on, we're swimming in time. Just a few more minutes," she pleaded.

"Come on, Ace," he said smiling. "I don't want to leave here any more than you do, but we have to get back downstairs. And you and I both know that with us, it's never just a few more minutes." He tried to get out of bed, but Rory stopped him.

"I'm not ready to leave this bed yet," she declared.

"Ace," he begged. "You're going to get us both in trouble."

For a moment, she just sat there and pouted. Suddenly, she surprised him by popping off the bed. After grabbing something on the floor next to the door, she turned to face Logan.

"What you got there, Ace?" he asked curiously. As Rory neared, he realized what she was carrying. It was the birthday gift he'd given Kevin just a few hours ago. When the guests arrived, Rory offered to bring it upstairs for her brother.

"We're not leaving yet," she declared in a playful tone.

"Ace," he warned as she climbed back up on the bed and leaned back against the headboard.

"Come on, Logan, just give me one more kiss. I'm not leaving this bed until I get one more kiss," she stated. Rory, thanks to the perfect amount of liquid courage she'd enjoyed earlier, boldly cuffed her right wrist and crooked a finger at him, daring him to move.

He knew she was baiting him, but he didn't care. They did still have almost half an hour left. In fact, he'd purposely set the alarm to go off that early in anticipation of Rory's antics. _"Fine,"_ he thought. _"I'll play along."_ Logan moved toward her, taking another opportunity to admire how incredible she looked in black lace. "Just one more kiss right?" he asked playfully as he hovered over her once more.

"Just one more," she confirmed.

Smirking, he placed a feather light kiss on her lips before claiming her mouth in a deep, sensual kiss. He could feel her hands moving all over his body and was so lost in the moment that he didn't realize, until after it was too late, that Rory imprisoned his left wrist with the handcuffs. Moreover, she looped the cuff through the headboard making sure that neither one of them would leave that bed until she was good and ready.

"Ace," he warned, "what are you doing?"

"Just having some fun," she replied sweetly.

"Ace, we have to go."

"Oh, come on. Just one more kiss?"

"You've already said that. I complied and now I'm handcuffed to the bed."

"Logan, I can't believe you. Here I am, wearing next to nothing, I handcuffed us to my bed and still, you're talking about going back downstairs. There's definitely something wrong with this picture," she said somewhat exasperated.

Logan couldn't help but laugh at himself. She was right. What the hell was wrong with him? There wasn't a guy in the world that wouldn't kill to be in this situation. _"What's a few more minutes?" _he thought. "Just one more kiss and you promise to uncuff us and get dressed so we can get back to the party before Kevin catches us, has a coronary and sends Christopher out here to hunt me down and shoot me?"

Rory giggled at his little ramble before nodding in agreement. "I promise," she said solemnly.

Smirking all the while, Logan dipped his down to grant her one more kiss. While the kiss was meant to pacify her, it only served to excite them both. Maybe it was the kinky factor the handcuffs added or the danger factor of getting caught in that situation. Logan wasn't sure, but whatever it was, it was thrilling. It was then and there he made up his mind to invest in another pair of handcuffs. When he pulled back, Rory's face was graced with a very satisfied smile.

"Can you uncuff us know?" he asked.

"Hmmm," she pondered, "I don't know. I kind of like having you all to myself like this."

"Ace, give me the key."

"No," she said smiling playfully.

"Ace, give me the key," he repeated still smiling.

"Come and get it," she challenged.

He could see the key clenched tightly in her little fist. Pouncing on her, he halfheartedly tried to wrestle it way, tickling her sides with his free hand. Rory began laughing uncontrollably, but somehow managed to keep the key out of his grasp. When Logan decided he was done playing around, he grabbed her wrist in an attempt to retrieve the key. However, during the struggle, the key flew out of Rory's hand and landed on the floor a good eight feet away from the bed.

The laughter immediately died on Rory's lips as the tiny piece of metal hit the floor. Her eyes went wide, "Oh my God!"

As if forgetting he himself was handcuffed, Logan lunged to for the key only to have his arm nearly pulled from its socket. "Ow! Damn!" The gravity of the situation hit him. "Shit! HOLY SHIT!" He jerked his wrist a few times hoping it would somehow miraculously be freed. No such luck.

"Logan," said Rory's panicked voice. "Please tell these are trick cuffs or something. There has to be a way to get them off without that key right?"

"Sorry, no. They're the real thing."

"But the key," she cried, "is all the way over there."

"I can see it, Ace," he said his mind racing.

"Oh my God!"

He could tell she was starting to panic and frankly, that was the last thing he needed right now. "It's ok, Ace. Just relax. Maybe we can move the bed and get close enough to reach it."

Rory looked around, taking stock of her surroundings. "Logan this headboard is an antique. It must weigh two hundred pounds and it's bolted onto the frame. There's no way we're going to be able to move this all the way over there."

She was right. "Ok," he said trying to stay calm himself. "We'll figure something else out."

"Well, whatever it is, we better figure it out soon."

Logan checked his watch. It was 11:42. If the two of them weren't down there by midnight, Kevin would definitely notice and send a search party after them. "Holy shit!" They could not be discovered in their current state because there was no way he could talk himself out this one. Kevin would kill him.

"Your phone," said Rory. "Give me your phone."

He reached over and grabbed it off the nightstand. "Who are you calling?"

"Joanna."

Logan thought about that for a moment and decided it was definitely the least of all evils. He quickly handed Rory the phone.

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up," she begged. "Damn! It went to voicemail."

Logan laid back in defeat. "I am so dead."

"Logan."

"No seriously, I am so dead. If Kevin catches us like this. He's going to kill me…literally. Because let's be honest, I'm hardly in the position to defend myself, physically or otherwise," ranted Logan. "And although he may take a moment to appreciate the irony of the whole handcuffs thing…"

"Karma's a bitch," interjected Rory.

"You got that right. He is going to kill me. You know he is."

Rory didn't even want to think about how Kevin would react to seeing them like this. "Don't give up on me yet, Huntzberger." She hit the send button again. This time Joanna answered.

"Hello?"

"Jo, I need your help."

"Rory? Where are you?"

"I don't have time to explain, but I need your help. I need it fast. And I need you to be as discreet as humanly possible."

"Oh, intrigue."

"Come up to my room right now."

"Ok."

"And remember, discretion."

"I'll be right there."

"Great. Don't hang up." Rory heard the noises from the party as Joanna made her way through the crowd. "She's coming," she told Logan. In less than a minute, there was a light knock on the door. "Is that you?" she asked into the phone.

"No, it's the Queen," she said dryly. "Who else would it be?"

"Sorry," said Rory stupidly. "Are you alone?"

"Yes, of course. What's going on?"

"Just come in here."

"I can't. The door's locked. Open it," said Joanna.

Rory slumped down in defeat. "The door's locked," she said to Logan. "I locked the door."

"Shit!" he almost yelled. "Can't she pick the lock?"

"Can't you pick the lock?" she yelled into the phone.

"Rory, where in the world would I learn how to pick a lock? What the hell is going on?"

"She doesn't know how to pick a lock," said Rory to Logan.

"Oh my God!" said Logan, desperately struggling against the handcuffs. He closed his eyes and weighed his options for a moment before saying, "Tell her to go get Colin."

"What!" screamed Rory. "Are you crazy? No!"

"Ace, we need to get out of here. And in order for that to happen, someone has to unlock that door. Now there are a few guys I know that could easily pick that lock: Kevin, Finn, or Colin. Which one of those three would you rather ask?"

Rory ran every possible scenario through her head. Although it would be mortifying either way, Colin was definitely the safest way to go. "Oh my God," she muttered to herself. "Jo, are you still there?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"I need you to go downstairs, find Colin, bring him up here and get him to pick the lock. And I need you to do it without anyone noticing."

"What the hell is going on, Rory? What are you doing in there?"

"Joanna, please, just do it."

Upon hearing the desperation in Rory's voice, Joanna complied. Two minutes later, she returned with an intoxicated and very confused Colin in tow. Joanna called Logan's phone, and said, "Ok, we're here and Colin's picking the lock as we speak."

"Ok," said Rory. "Colin's picking the lock," she said to Logan. Rory wasn't sure if she should be relieved. On the one hand, they would be no longer be handcuffed to the bed. On the other hand, Joanna and Colin would see her and Logan handcuffed to the bed. She wrapped herself in a blanket as if it would somehow protect her against the embarrassment of the situation.

Logan grabbed her hand to comfort her. "It'll be ok, Ace." The look in his eyes was a mixture of panic and amusement. Oddly enough, his words and gentle touch did help ease the knot in her stomach a bit…a very, very tiny bit. She snuggled into his side for protection. Somehow, his presence alone made her feel better. "It'll be ok, Ace," he repeated as he kissed to top of her head.

Seconds later, the door opened and in walked Colin and Joanna. They took one look at the handcuffed pair and were stunned into silence. The long metal device that Colin had used to pick the lock fell from his hand without him even noticing.

"This isn't what it looks like!" declared Logan.

"Oh. My. God," said Joanna.

"This isn't what it looks like!" repeated Logan.

"Oh my God!" said Joanna and Colin in unison, both sets of eyes wide with shock.

"This isn't what it looks like!" said Logan again. Rory, way too humiliated to speak, remained silent.

Colin glared incredulously at him and asked "Ok, um…so you and Rory aren't half naked and handcuffed to her bed?"

"Only in the literal sense," said Logan trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Oh my God!" said Joanna, continuing to stare.

"Could you please just hand me the key so we can get out of here?" asked Logan. "It's over there," he said pointing.

Colin finally tore his eyes off the couple and walked over to retrieve the key. "I can't believe you, Logan. And, Rory! What has gotten into you? Oh God, forget I asked!" he yelled realizing the double meaning in that question. Colin shook his head hoping that thought would somehow be erased from his memory. "You realize this image is going to be permanently burned into my brain. You're paying for the therapy I'll undoubtedly need because of this, Logan."

"Just send me the bill," he said dryly.

"You owe me so big."

"Trust me, Colin, I know.

"And I'm talking 'donate a kidney' big." He was about to toss the key to Logan, because Lord knows he wasn't going to get close enough to hand it to him, when Joanna stopped him.

"Wait," she ordered. Regaining her senses, she fumbled for her phone and snapped a picture.

"Joanna!" yelled Rory finally coming out of her stupor. "What are you doing?"

"Documenting a momentous, once in a lifetime event," she said laughing.

"Joanna!"

"I'm sorry, Rory. I love you, but this is just way too good." At this point, she was laughing uncontrollably.

"Good idea," said Colin as he took a few photos of his own.

"I don't know how, but I have a feeling this picture will come in very handy one day," said Joanna.

"Jo!"

"Rory, come on. It's hilarious, admit it. Colin and I had to sneak out of your brother's birthday party and pick the lock to your bedroom door because you and Logan somehow handcuffed yourselves to your bed. You, sweet, innocent Rory, are handcuffed to your bed!" She laughed for a few seconds before continuing, "And Logan, kept insisting that it wasn't what it looked like." She grabbed her sides and doubled over with laughter. "I mean seriously, what else could this possibly be?"

Logan and Colin both began to snicker despite themselves. The situation was pretty ridiculous. Even Rory, while blushing furiously, was trying to hold back a smile. "Oh my God!" she muttered.

Once the group was laughed out, Colin finally tossed Logan the key. "I'll let you two get dressed," he told them. "And I suggest you do it fast." He left the room followed closely by Joanna.

"You're telling me everything later," she demanded before closing the door behind her.

Logan still chuckling freed them from the cuffs. By then it was five minutes to midnight and the two rushed to put their clothes back on. "Well I'll say this for you, Ace. Being with you is never boring."

Rory straightened her clothes and did a quick mirror check. Despite her supreme humiliation at being discovered in a state on undress while handcuffed to a bed, she could not help but laugh. "You like adventure though don't you?"

Her response surprised him a bit. "I love it," he answered with a smile. Logan kissed her one more time before grabbing her hand and pulling her back down to the party.

It was ten seconds to midnight when they finally made their way to Kevin, champagne glasses in hand. "Happy birthday, Kevin!" they both yelled.

A laughing, and obviously drunk Kevin, threw an arm around each of them and said, "I'm having so much fun. Damn, can we throw a party or what?" He didn't even notice they had left. At the stroke of midnight, everyone toasted Kevin and girls lined up to offer him birthday kisses.

With her brother's attention far away from her, Rory turned to Logan and said, "So, do you think I could get just one more kiss?"

Logan laughed but didn't hesitate to pull her flush against him and kiss her senseless. "_No, there is no way I'll ever get enough of this girl."_


	19. This Is Exactly What It Looks Like

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 19 – This Is Exactly What It Looks Like

"I can't believe that happened," Rory muttered against Logan's neck. The two were alone on the back patio, dancing to the slow beat emitting from inside the house.

"It wasn't that bad," he fibbed attempting to dissuade her embarrassment.

Rory laughed lightly and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Were you in the same room I was in twenty minutes ago? Because what happened in the room I was in was pretty bad."

He stifled a laugh by gently brushing her lips with his. "Have I told you how much I love kissing you?"

She smiled.

"You have the softest," he kisses her, "sweetest," he kisses her again, "and most perfect lips."

Rory felt herself blush as she gazed at her boyfriend, staring into his eyes and losing herself in their warmth. She wondered how she survived so long without seeing those eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, Ace. I love kissing you," he replied before capturing her lips once more.

The kiss was deliciously gentle. Logan's tongue moved so slowly it was almost painful. Rory was more than willing to let him kiss her like that—or any way he wanted—all night, but she pulled away before her mind fogged over completely. "Are you trying to distract me?" she accused.

He laughed. That's exactly what he was trying to do. "Is it working?"

"Yes," she admitted leaning her body further into his.

Logan laughed again. "Good," he replied before claiming her lips once more. "Now don't worry about it. It happened. We can't change it."

"I know," she agreed. "But…"

"And you have to admit, Ace, it was a little funny."

Rory buried her face into his neck as she felt embarrassment begin to creep its way into her system. Loganresponded by pulling her closer. After a few seconds, he could feel her body shaking with laughter despite her apparent embarrassment. "I'll never forget the look on Colin's face," she recalled. "He turned so white that for a second, I thought he was having a stroke."

Logan chuckled and added, "And then his face got so red, I could have sworn steam was coming out of his ears."

The two laughed at the memory. "Ok, maybe it was a little funny," she said her eyes bright with laughter. "And as long as we both do our parts to make sure the photos that Colin and Joanna took never see the light of day, it'll stay funny."

"I wouldn't worry too much about those pictures," he said still trying to calm her nerves. "If I know Colin—and I do—those pictures will be used strictly for blackmailing purposes. He wouldn't let them get out if only to have something to hold over my head...for the rest of my natural life," he added with an amused, and somewhat sardonic, grin.

"I guess that's true," she agreed nodding.

"Plus he cares too much about you to ever sully your reputation."

Again, she nodded in agreement.

"Now if it was just me, those pictures would already be floating around cyber space..."

She giggled.

"...but he would never do that to you."

"You're right," she agreed.

"And although I don't know Joanna all that well, she doesn't seem like the type to betray a friend."

"No," she assured him, "but she is the type to tease me mercilessly about this…for the rest of my natural life," she added echoing Logan's previous comment.

"See? We have nothing to worry about," said Logan chuckling slightly.

"If you say so." She wrapped her arms around him and settled into his embrace, their bodies swaying gently to the music.

They enjoyed a few minutes of comfortable silence before Logan spoke again. "Don't worry, Ace. I promise it'll be all right. I'll never let anything happen to you," he whispered before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. And he meant it. Never had he felt so compelled to protect anyone as much as he wanted to protect her. "I'll never let anything happen to you," he repeated as much for her benefit as for his.

Rory remained silent, enjoying just being in Logan's arms. She was somewhat surprised that despite what happened not half an hour ago, she felt very at ease. Just being in Logan's presence was a comfort.

The couple could have remained happy in their quiet little bubble blissfully lost in each other all night. However, there was a party going on, and they were eventually intruded upon.

"Here you are," declared Finn as he burst through the patio doors. "Where have you two been hiding yourselves?" He draped an around each of them, effectively separating the two.

Logan recognized the all too familiar glaze in the eyes of his Australian friend. Finn was drunk—very, very drunk. "You doing all right there, Finn?"

"Of course," insisted Finn. "I'm fantastic. And why wouldn't I be? I'm at a party with my best mates, copious amount of alcohol and pretty girls as far as the eye can see. And although there are not as many red headed beauties as I had hoped, my favorite girl in the whole world is home at last so I'm not one to complain," he babbled placing a sloppy kiss on Rory's cheek, an innocent gesture that brought a scowl to Logan's face.

He knew the kiss shouldn't bother him. _"It was just a kiss," _he thought to himself. _"And it was only Finn. On the other hand, an intoxicated Finn did have a tendency to be very touchy feely." _And best friend or not, Logan didn't want anyone else touching her. He heard Rory giggle at something Finn said and his scowl deepened. Extricating himself from Finn's grasp, he pulled Rory into his arms—and away from Finn. "Hey, man, find your own girl," he said half-jokingly. With his arms placed firmly around his Ace, Logan kissed her lightly before turning his attention back to his inebriated friend.

Finn stared at one of his best friends, surprise evident on his face. In all the years he's known Logan, he'd never seen him act so blatantly possessive—especially about a girl. Even in his drunken state, he recognized the adoration in Logan's eyes. Not in his wildest dreams did Finn ever think he'd see Logan so thoroughly infatuated. Suddenly, he understood why Kevin wanted to leave the restaurant that night. "Well look at you," he said in a teasing voice, "being all boyfriend-like. How very sweet! Somewhat unexpected, but sweet." Finn stared him in the eye and held his gaze.

Rory looked from Finn to her boyfriend and remained silent while continuing to lean her body into Logan's. The two boys seemed to be having some sort a silent conversation. In the end, Finn smiled and nodded at his friend.

"Come inside you two," he said, "Kevin's about to cut the cake." He then turned and left the patio.

"What was that?" asked Rory.

Logan understood on some level—albeit a drunken level—that Finn had given him his blessing. And although he'd convinced himself he didn't need it, he knew he wanted it anyway. Smiling at the girl in his arms, he answered, "Nothing for you to worry about, Ace. It's a guy thing."

"Ok," she replied casually. "You want to get some cake?"

"Yeah, Ace, let's get some cake."

The two shared a tender kiss, one full of longing, before re-entering the house hand-in-hand.

* * *

"I'm still waiting for my birthday kiss," said Kevin with a slight slur. 

Joanna turned to face him. She was in the kitchen guarding the cake and waiting for Finn to return with Rory and Logan. "From what I've seen you've gotten enough birthday kisses to last through your next ten birthdays," she replied dryly.

"But I didn't get one from you," he said grinning.

She looked him over for a moment, letting her eyes wonder over his broad shoulders and sexy smile, before taking two slow and calculated steps toward him. "Happy birthday," she whispered against his lips. Joanna then shifted her weight, brushed her lips lightly against his cheek, and retreated to the other side of the room.

Kevin felt his heart begin to race as she approached. He felt his entire body tingle as she whispered against his lips. He felt himself get hard when her lips brushed against his cheek. And he felt a painful ache in the pit of his stomach when she stepped away from him. It took him a moment to regain his composure, but when he did, he looked at her disbelievingly and asked, "That's it?"

Smirking, she replied, "That's it."

"Oh come on. You can do better than that," he insisted taking a step toward her.

She stepped backwards and raised a hand to keep him at arms length. "Why don't you head back to your party," she said trying to turn him around.

Not easily deterred, Kevin continued to advance. "I wouldn't want to leave you by yourself," he said. "That wouldn't be very nice of me, and I am a gentleman above all things."

Joanna laughed but continued to keep her distance. From what she'd witnessed of Kevin "Ladies Man" Hayden tonight, the term 'gentleman' was a bit of a stretch. "I won't be alone. I'm waiting for Finn, Colin, Logan and Rory so we can light your birthday candles."

"So I can make my wish," he added with a devilish grin.

"Exactly."

"Well, I already know what I want," he persisted. "I want a birthday kiss."

"I already gave you one."

"I want a better one." Kevin was drunk. He knew he was drunk—very drunk—and frankly he didn't care. It was his twentieth birthday, he'd just finished his first year of college, and after the drama filled week he'd had, he desperately needed some fun. But more than anything, he wanted to kiss the girl in front of him. Had he been more sober, he probably would have been more subtle and infinitely more charming about his request. However, having lost count of the number of cocktails he'd poured down his throat hours ago, he was not in any position to be much of a smooth talker. Besides, it was his birthday. No one should say no to you on your birthday. As a matter of fact, almost every girl at this party had made it abundantly clear that they would like nothing more than to scream "Yes" in ecstasy for him all night. "Come on, don't you think I deserve a better kiss than that? It's my birthday."

Joanna shook her head at his request, but before she could say a word in response, Finn walked into kitchen followed closely by Logan and Rory.

"Wow! That is a good looking cake," said Rory eyeing the tri-layered confection. "Is it chocolate?"

"White chocolate with butter cream frosting," answered Colin proudly as he entered the kitchen.

"Kevin's favorite," added Logan.

"Only the best for our best mate on his birthday," threw in Finn slapping Kevin on the back and almost causing him to lose his balance.

"Careful there, Kevin," teased Colin, clearly amused at his friend's drunken state. "We've still got hours to go. No need to pass out yet."

"I'll have you know I've got plenty of party left in me," declared Kevin.

"Plus you have yet to make use of Logan's very thoughtful birthday present," said Colin with a meaningful tone. His eyes met Joanna's and the two shared a knowing smile.

Logan positioned himself behind Rory and pulled her body into his in a comforting embrace. She could feel Logan chuckle at Colin's pointed comment. She, on the other hand, paled instantly as the image of Colin and Joanna's faces from earlier that evening infiltrated her memory.

Thankfully her brother was too distracted to notice her reaction. "That's right," said Kevin suddenly remembering. "I have every intention of putting that gift to use. All I need to do is choose a willing participant."

"Gross," muttered Rory.

"Oh come on," said Joanna. "You don't honestly think being handcuffed in bed is really all that depraved do you, Rory?" The mocking tone in her voice was unmistakable. It would be a very long time before she let this particular humiliation go.

"I'm hungry," announced Rory. She was very eager to change the subject. "Let's light these candles so I can get a slice of that cake."

"Excellent idea," yelled Finn. He finished what was left of the beer in his hand and asked, "Where are the matches?"

Both Colin and Logan reacted quickly to that question. In their experience, it was never a good idea to mix Finn and open flames, no matter how small the flame or how sober the Finn. While Logan distracted the inebriated Aussie, Colin lit the candles and the cake was wheeled into party.

"Let's go, birthday boy," said Rory tugging his arm. "Your audience awaits."

Kevin gave Joanna a meaningful glance as his sister led him back into the crowd. "We're not finished," he called to her over his shoulder.

She smiled and followed the group out of the kitchen.

* * *

The next day Logan awoke when warm buddy snuggled into his side. Before Rory, the idea of sharing a bed with someone, except of course to have sex, was a foreign and unappealing concept. Now, he loved falling asleep next to his girl and loved waking up with her even more. He wrapped his arms around her, wanting her closer to him. _"This doesn't feel right," _he thought to himself. Logan slowly opened his eyes and was horrified to see that the person in bed with him wasn't his girlfriend. 

"AAAHHHHH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs waking his sleeping bedmate.

The blood curdling scream caused Finn's eyes to pop open and at the sight of Logan, he also let out a high pitched scream of his own. "BLOODY HELL!" In a rush to move as far away from Logan as he could, Finn became tangled in the sheets, rolled off the bed, and stumbled onto the floor. "Ow!"

Logan was even more horrified to see that Finn was wearing nothing but a pair of bright yellow Speedos. "What the hell are you doing in here?" he demanded. Logan rubbed his hands against his arms, frantically wiping off any trace of Finn that might have gotten on him.

"Too loud," said Finn covering his ears.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he yelled even louder. Logan racked his brain attempting to remember the events of the previous night. _"Kevin's birthday party. Sneaking off with Rory. Rory in black lace. Handcuffs. Getting caught in handcuffs. Dancing on the patio. Cake. Dancing. Tequila shots. More dancing. More tequila shots." _His mind went a bit fuzzy after the second round of tequila shots.

The door to the bedroom they were in suddenly flew open. "What's wrong?" asked Rory clearly panic stricken after being woken by screams. Clutched in her hand was a hair brush that she was holding like a club.

Both Logan and Finn began shouting incoherently.

An equally concerned and obviously sleepy Joanna made her way onto the scene. "Someone better be bleeding," she declared. "I only got to sleep three hours ago."

The two boys continued to yell explanations at the girls and profanities at each other.

"What the fuck?" asked Colin as he stumbled into the room. "It's barely morning," he whined. "Why the hell is there yelling this ear…" he stopped mid-sentenced after surveying the scene laid out before him. Logan was under the covers, still dress in the clothes he had on last night, and desperately clutching the blankets to his body. Finn was lying on the floor next to the bed, his feet trapped in a mess of sheets, and clad in nothing but a very skimpy pair of obnoxiously bright yellow Speedos. The two were wearing horrified expressions and glaring at each other. "Oh! Oh my," said an instantly alert Colin in an amused tone. "What have we here?"

"This isn't what it looks like," declared Logan.

"Now where have I heard that before?" quipped Colin.

Joanna and Rory both began to giggle as they became aware of the implications of the situation.

"This isn't what it looks like," repeated Logan. His head was pounding and every time he tried to move, the room began to spin.

"Damn, where is a camera when you need one?" joked Colin.

"This really isn't what it looks like," yelled an exasperated Logan.

"It looks like you and Finn got wasted and passed out in the same bed," said Rory trying to calm her boyfriend.

"Oh," he said sheepishly, "in that case, this is exactly what it looks like."

"At what point did you take each other's clothes off?" asked Colin, not being able to resist.

He was rewarded with a pillow and a shoe being pitched at his head, both missing by the narrowest of margins.

"I am fully dressed," Logan eagerly pointed out much to the amusement of everyone in the room. "Finn where are your clothes?"

Finn looked down at his nearly naked form. "I don't know," he replied his expression clearly confused.

"How did you end up in this room with me?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you wearing Speedos?"

"I don't know." Finn suddenly stood up with a panicked expression on his face. "OH FUCK!" he screamed.

"What?" yelled the group.

"I don't own Speedos," he shouted before removing the offending piece of fabric from his body. Standing there in all his naked glory, he screamed, "Whose are these?"

Rory and Joanna covered their eyes a second too late. "Finn!" they yelled in protest.

Colin, though accustomed to his friend's loose relationship with clothing, turned his eyes skyward. "Finn, for the love of God. It is too damn early, and I am too damn hungover to see you…hanging."

Logan tossed a pillow at Finn, hoping he would take the hint and cover up, at least for the sake of the girls in the room. Sadly, Finn was not in a receptive or reasonable mood. The pillow hit his bare chest before falling to the floor.

"Whose Speedos are these? And who did they end up on my body?" he cried waving the yellow material at Logan.

"Finn, I swear to God you better get those away from me," threatened Logan. He did not have the patience to handle any of this. "And take a step back. You know I don't like you standing this close to me when you're naked."

"I'm not in the mood to deal with your insecurities, Logan. I need to find out who these belong to."

"Insecurities?"

"Yes, insecurities," said Finn. "Insecurities you have about your own body as compared to mine."

"Excuse me?" asked Logan clearly insulted.

"Not all of us can be born with the type of physique I happen to be blessed with and…"

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

"Oh would you two cut it out!" yelled Colin. It was early. He was tired, cranky, and lacking in patience.

"Can I look yet?" asked Rory. She and Joanna both still had their hands over their eyes.

"NO!" yelled Logan.

"Finn. Please. Cover yourself. Now," ordered Colin.

With a huff, Finn picked up the pillow that Logan tossed at him earlier and held it over his lower half. "Fine, I'm covered."

Joanna tentatively peaked out from behind her fingers. "Thanks for the lovely wake-up, Finn," she greeted dryly. "Both the auditory and the visual one."

"Anytime, Love," he said with a flirtatious wink that made her smile.

"Why do I get the feeling this won't be the last time you'll be pulling a full monty?"

"Because it probably won't be," informed Colin. "Finn here has a very liberal relationship with clothing, especially when alcohol is involved."

"And the getting into bed with Logan thing?" she teased.

"That one's new," answered Colin.

"It will never happen again," yelled Logan.

Joanna laughed before saying, "As entertaining as this little exercise in homophobia has been, I'm going back to bed. And if I get woken up again, there better be blood on the floor," she called over her shoulder as she headed for her own room down the hall.

"I could use a few more hours myself," said Finn eyeing the bed that Logan was still lying in.

"Don't even think about it," warned Logan.

"Colin?" asked Finn with sleepy eyes.

"Hell no," yelled the brunette. "I'm not letting your naked ass anywhere near me."

"How did all of you end up sleeping here anyway?" asked Rory. Her memory of the previous night was a bit hazy. She did recall Logan helping her up to her room and tucking her in. What he did after that, she had no idea. And how he ended up in this bedroom with a nearly naked Finn was an even bigger mystery.

The three boys reflected on her question and looked at each other in confusion. "I don't know," said Logan and Finn.

"These two were in no shape to go too far thanks to Mr. Cuervo, so we decided to just crash here. But I fell asleep long before they did. I have no idea how they ended up in the same bed," he informed the group. "Nor do I know or want to know why Finn is wearing Speedos."

Rory shook her head. It was too early and she was too exhausted to process any more information. "Colin, where did you sleep?"

"In Kevin's room."

"Where's Kevin?" she asked worried.

"He left with Lesley," answered Colin with a smirk.

"Nice," commented Finn.

"I thought he left with Lexie?" questioned Logan.

"Maybe he had an extra special birthday and left with Lesley **and** Lexie," added Finn.

"Well it was his twentieth birthday," said Colin. "So why not celebrate with a girl for each decade."

The three males laughed, but Rory found no humor in the implication. "That's disgusting," she declared, smacking Colin in the back of the head.

Colin quickly sobered up remembering that Rory was there and that she was Kevin's sister. "I'm going back to sleep," he said.

"Where am I going to sleep?" asked Finn adjusting the pillow that covered him.

"Walk back to Logan's and sleep there," said Colin. "And while you're at it, put on some clothes."

"But that's so far away," he whined. "I'm too tired. And I think I'm still a little drunk. I'll never make it."

"It's only six houses down the beach," Colin pointed out.

"But it's so early and the sun's out," Finn complained.

Eager to get back in her own bed for some much needed shut eye, Rory decided to put an end to the debate. "Colin, go back to Kevin's room. Finn, you sleep in here."

"What?" yelled Logan. He had no intention of sharing a bed with a naked Finn.

She smiled at him and added, "Logan, you can come sleep in my room."

His eyes perked up at that suggestion. "Works for me," he said swinging his legs out of bed and making his way over to her.

Colin cocked an eyebrow at the two. "Do you really think that's a good idea? Kevin's not gonna like it."

"Kevin's not here," she pointed out, "and we're all exhausted. So I don't know about you, but I'm going back to bed," she stated firmly. "Come on, Logan."

As the two headed out of the room and down the hall, Finn climbed under the covers and made himself comfortable.

"You're not going to try and stop them?" asked Colin surprised at Finn's lack of a reaction.

Finn merely shrugged. He and Logan had come to some sort of an agreement last night. His objections to their relationship were no longer as pronounced as they were initially. After what he'd witnessed on the patio, he knew Logan genuinely cared for her—maybe even loved her. And what more could he hope for in the guy Rory was dating. "What would be the point?"

Too exhausted to think of an answer, Colin just sighed.

"Besides I'm too tired," added Finn his eyes drifting shut. "And frankly so are they. They're just gonna sleep."

"I guess," said Colin. He was barely out the door before he heard Finn begin to snore. Colin then headed down the hall to Kevin's bedroom to get some much needed rest. As he climbed into the bed, he couldn't help but think about how much their lives had changed since Rory's return.

* * *

It was early afternoon before anyone regained full consciousness. Logan and Rory were up first. 

"I'm starving," complained Rory.

Logan opened his eyes for the second time that day and was both pleased and relieved that this time, he awoke next to his beautiful girlfriend. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost two," she replied, "and time for me eat." As soon as these words left her lips, her stomach grumbled loudly confirming her previous statement.

Logan chuckled and gently ran his hand over her stomach. "Poor Ace."

"Logan," she pleaded, "I'm so hungry."

"All right, Ace." Logan sat up swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Let's get you fed. I know better than to let you go hungry."

"I want pancakes," she demanded.

"No problem."

"And French toast."

"Ok."

"With bacon."

"Anything else?" he asked chuckling.

"Lots and lots of coffee."

"Of course. Why don't you get dressed and I'll take you out to breakfast."

"Do I have time for a quick shower?"

"Sure. I need to run to my house to change anyway. I'll be back in…twenty minutes?"

"I'll be ready," she said grabbing a change of clothes out of her dresser and heading to her the bathroom.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Logan.

Rory turned to face him. "What?" she wondered.

Logan pouted. "My good morning kiss," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rory laughed, dropped the clothes in her hands and ran into his arms. "How could I forget," she whispered before firmly kissing his lips. "Good morning, baby."

Logan smiled down at her. "Good morning, Ace." He loved moments like these, simple, day-to-day instances when it felt like they were the only two people in the world. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "You go take your shower, and I'll see if anyone else wants to come."

She kissed him lightly. "Ok, and don't worry I promise to be ready in exactly twenty minutes."

"Is that regular people's twenty minutes or are we using Lorelai time?"

"I resent that," she said in a haughty tone. "We Lorelai's have an excellent concept of time."

"I agree. You're always late, but at least your lateness is consistent," he teased.

"Hey," she objected. "You be nice to me."

"I'm always nice to you," he insisted. "And lucky for you, I've mastered your timing. Whatever time you say, I add fifteen minutes."

"But I'm really, really hungry. I promise I'll be ready in twenty minutes."

"I'm sure you mean that, Ace," he continued in a mocking tone.

"You don't think I can be ready in twenty minutes?"

"I think you can do anything you set your mind to," he answered choosing his words very carefully.

"Does that include being ready to go in twenty minutes?"

"Sure," he answered through clenched teeth.

"Oh my God! I'm insulted. You don't think I can do it. "

"I didn't say that."

"But that's what you think."

His only response was a smirk.

"All right mister," she said grabbing his wrist and checking the time. "How much do you want to bet that I can be downstairs, showered, dressed and ready to leave in exactly twenty minutes?"

"I don't want your money, Ace."

"Who said anything about money?" she asked in a husky tone.

Logan's interest was peaked immediately. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

She thought for a moment and then said, "If I'm not down there in twenty minutes, I promise that when we get back, we'll go down to the beach, just you and me, and I'll wear that baby blue bikini you bought me."

The bikini in question was far skimpier than any bathing suit that Rory owned. In fact, it was little more than string. Logan bought it as more of a joke than anything else. He'd hoped, but never expected her to actually wear it. "Ok, Ace. You got yourself a bet."

She couldn't help but giggle at his eagerness. "Don't you want to know what I get if I win?"

"I don't care," he said smirking. "For a chance to see you in that bikini, I'll accept whatever terms you want. You don't even have to tell me right now. I'll take this bet on pure faith…no questions asked."

This time she laughed out loud. "You really want to see me in that bikini don't you?"

"You have no idea."

"I think I do. You're willing to put your life in my hands, agreeing to a bet when you don't even know my terms."

"I trust you, Ace. I'm sure whatever your terms are, they'll be fair."

"What if I demand the keys to that pretty car of yours?"

"My Porsche? It's yours," he said simply.

"Really? Just like that? You'd give me your car?"

"Whatever you want, Ace," he answered sincerely. He loved that car, but at that moment, it seemed like a small price to pay for a glimpse of Rory in that swimsuit. "So can I start the clock yet?"

Rory quickly gathered the clothes she'd dropped earlier and ran to the bathroom. "GO!"

* * *

Nineteen minutes later, Logan was fresh out of the shower, in clean clothes and waiting patiently in the foyer of the Gilmore's beach front home. "One minute warning, Ace," he yelled. 

The only answer he received was a muffled cry that he couldn't make out.

Logan continued to wait. He was well aware that Rory, even on her best day, would never make that deadline. It's why he was so quick to take the bet. "Thirty seconds, Ace."

"I'm almost ready," she screamed frantically.

"Twenty seconds."

"Stop trying to distract me!" she called from her room.

"Fifteen seconds"

"Shut-up!"

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five four, three, two one. Time's up." There was still no sign of her.

"I'm almost ready," she insisted.

"Almost isn't good enough," he yelled. "I win!"

"Wait! Wait!" Suddenly, Rory came running down the stairs wearing nothing but a towel. "I'm almost ready, Logan. I just need another minute."

He looked her up and down and although he appreciated her state of current undress, he looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "Almost ready? Ace, you're wearing a towel. And as hot as you look in that towel, I don't think that counts as almost ready."

"But I've showered, and picked out what I'm going to wear. At this point, it's only a matter of putting the clothes on."

"Yes, but the point is, you have yet to put the clothes on. And according to the terms of our bet, you were to be showered, dressed and ready to leave in exactly twenty minutes. You're showered, but clearly, you are neither dressed nor ready to go, so I win."

Rory pouted. She hated to lose.

"Put that lip away," he said playfully. "Now go upstairs and finish getting ready so we can leave. I know you're starving. And I'm getting pretty hungry myself."

"Ok," she said sadly.

"No pouting, Ace. Hurry up so I can buy you the biggest cup of coffee in all of Martha's Vineyard."

He knew that comment would bring a smile to her face and it did. She climbed the stairs, got dressed and just as Logan predicted, was ready to leave exactly fifteen minutes later than she anticipated.

"How did you get ready so fast?" she wondered as they climbed into the silver Porsche that sadly, would not be hers after all. "And you went all the way to your house and back?"

"Yup."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't operate on Lorelai time," he said smugly earning him a glare from his girlfriend.

"No one else wanted to come eat with us?"

"Colin threw a pillow at me. I didn't even try to wake Finn. And I believe Joanna's exact words were 'Sod off.'"

Rory laughed at Logan's failed attempt at a British accent. "So it's just you and me?"

"Just you and me," he answered with a broad smile as he backed out of the driveway.

Rory settled into her seat and placed a hand on his thigh. "Just you and me. Perfect."

* * *

An hour later, Finn, Colin, and Joanna were finally out of bed and sitting at the kitchen table eating what could either be a late lunch or and early dinner. 

"I can't believe how late we slept," said Joanna. She poured coffee for the three of them and claimed a bagel.

"Late?" wondered Finn. "The sun's still out. It's early."

Colin rolled his eyes and added, "3:15 isn't that bad considering last night was Kevin's birthday. For Finn's eighteenth birthday party, I think we stayed awake for more than seventy-two hours and then slept for forty-eight hours straight."

"Ah yes, that was a memorable birthday," recalled Finn. "So many lovely ladies. I was quite the happy birthday boy."

"Speaking of birthday boys, should we be at all concerned that Kevin's not back yet?" asked Joanna before taking a sip of coffee.

"Nah…I'm sure he's fine," said Colin calmly.

"I'm sure he's way more than fine," added Finn his voice dripping with innuendo. "But don't you think we should wake the lovebirds before he gets back."

"They're not here," Colin informed him. "They went out for breakfast about an hour ago."

"Who did?" asked Kevin. He walked into the kitchen looking ruffled and exhausted, but very please with himself.

"Well, well, well, look whose back," greeted Colin. "And how was your evening?"

"Lovely," he answered with a smirk. "Just lovely." Taking a seat next to Joanna he poured himself some coffee and reached for a Danish.

"I'll bet," said Finn with a smirk of his own. "Well come on, Mate, give us some details."

Joanna rolled her eyes and cleared her throat reminding the three of them of her presence.

"Maybe later," replied Kevin. He had no intention of regaling his friends with the dirty details of his night while Joanna was within earshot. Excessive drinking may have caused him to make an idiot of himself last night, but he was fairly certain the situation was still salvageable. Given enough time, he was sure he still had a chance with her. "I'm starving."

"He's hungry," teased Colin. "That's an excellent sign. It means lots of energy was burned off last night."

Everyone, including Joanna, laughed at that comment.

"I'm not saying a word," declared Kevin before grabbing a bagel and another Danish. "Finn, are those my clothes?"

"Yes, I had to borrow them. During the course of last night's festivities, I seemed to have misplaced mine."

Kevin was not at all surprised that Finn had wound up naked. Frankly, he would have been more surprised if he didn't end up naked. "What exactly did you borrow?" he questioned in a somewhat disgusted tone.

"Don't worry, Mate, I didn't borrow your underwear," answered Finn. "Just the pants and the shirt, and not to worry, I promise I'll return them."

"Finn, please tell me you're wearing underwear," he begged. Oddly enough this wasn't the first time he'd made this particular request.

Finn merely shrugged.

"Oh gross," muttered Kevin. "You can keep those pants."

"Really?"

"I don't want them back."

The conversation was interrupted by a high pitched ring.

"Make it stop!" demanded Finn covering his ears.

Joanna rolled her eyes at his antics and reached into her purse to answer her phone. Eager to put an end to the ringing that seemed to be causing Finn so much pain, she answered the call without checking to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Joanna?" asked a familiar voice.

"Tristan?" she asked surprised. Suddenly, three pairs of curious eyes were on her.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you?"

"Fine," she answered, though she was clearly flustered.

"I heard you're in town visiting Rory."

"You heard right." She could feel the three boys glaring at her and she grew increasingly uncomfortable.

Tristan must have sensed this because he suddenly asked her, "Are you ok?"

"Now's not really a good time."

"I just need to talk to you for a minute…please."

"Tris…"

"Please, Jo. Please."

The desperation in his voice was unmistakable. Sighing, she excused herself from the table and ran up to her room.

"Tristan? She's talking to Tristan?" Kevin's good mood dissolved immediately.

"Calm down, Kev," said Colin.

"Why is she talking to Tristan?" demanded Kevin.

"I don't know," answered Colin.

"Maybe it's a different Tristan," offered Finn.

"Doubt it," snapped Kevin. He pounded his fist against the table. "Why the hell is she talking to him?"

"Kevin," said Colin in a loud voice. "Calm down and please, put that knife down. You're scaring me."

Kevin was in the middle of slicing his bagel in half when Joanna answered her phone. The large bread knife was still in his hand.

Taking a deep breath, Kevin put the knife down and got out of his seat. He paced back and forth across the kitchen eager to work off some of the nervous energy he was suddenly filled with.

"It didn't look like she was expecting his call," pointed out Colin. "I mean she sounded surprised when she realized it was him."

"Yeah," agreed Kevin, "but she still took the call. Why would she even take the call? And she left the room. Why would she leave the room?"

"Breathe, Kevin," ordered Colin. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for all this. And we'll just ask her when she gets back."

"No," he answered in a huff, "I'm going to find out right now." Kevin ran up the stairs in search of their British house guest. One way or another, he was going to get to the bottom of this.

Joanna quickly wrapped her call when Kevin began pounding on her door. She knew she would be peppered with questions, and while she couldn't blame him for being curious, or even a little angry, she knew she did nothing wrong—and as such, she didn't deserve to be bullied. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door ready to face the firing squad.

"Why is he calling you?" demanded Kevin as he brushed past her unceremoniously entering her room.

"First of all, watch your tone," she told him. "There's no need to shout at me."

Kevin glared at her.

"Second of all, this really isn't any of your business," she pointed out. Kevin began to object to that statement, but she cut them off. "However, since you seem so worked up about it, I'll tell you." This appeared to calm him a bit. "But you have to agree to shut up and let me get this out ok?"

Silence.

"Ok?"

He nodded and muttered an agreement.

"Yes, that was Tristan. And before you give me shit about talking to him, I would like to point out that he called me, which was as much a surprise to me as it was to you."

He conceded that point.

"I know Rory told you about the night she and Tristan broke up," she began. "And before we get started, I would like to state for the record that I'm totally on Rory's side on this. Believe me, I think the way Tristan ended things was both disgusting and disturbing and I've told him exactly how I felt. That being said, I've know Tristan for as long as I've known Rory. They were friends long before they started dating, which means he and I were friends too. And as angry as I was at him for what he did, as angry as I still am, Tristan is not the monster you think his is. That one bad act aside, he's actually a pretty decent guy. He was a really good friend to me and to Rory for years. Like I said, the break up was…awful, but you have to understand how strained their relationship was in the weeks building up to that night…not that in any way makes up for how he broke it off, but it helps explain his side."

Joanna studied his face and decided to just start from the beginning. "Rory met Tristan on the first day of her first year. They got paired for a literature class project and trust me, sparks were flying from day one. Their assignment was to act out a scene from _Romeo and Juliet_. They drew the balcony scene which meant they would have to kiss in front of the whole class. Well, Rory was all bent out of shape about the whole thing. She said it was unfair and that she didn't want to do **that** scene. I didn't know why until much later. It turns out, Rory had never kissed a guy before and she didn't want her first kiss to be staged." Joanna smiled, fondly remembering the early days of her friendship with Rory. "She'll kill me if she ever finds out I told you that." Shaking her head, she continued, "Well I'm not sure how, but Tristan figured out that was the reason she was so dead set against doing that scene. So, the night before their presentation, he shows up at her door with a bouquet of flowers and he takes her on the most perfect of first dates: a private picnic under the stars complete with candlelight, music, and an endless supply of coffee. Rory was completely blown away…and frankly so was I. Needless to say, Rory's first kiss wasn't staged or in front of an audience. It was the kind of kiss that every girl dreams about, under the stars with a beautiful boy who was completely enamored of her.

"They went out a couple more times after that, but then out of no where Rory broke it off. She told him she just wanted to be friends. At the time, I had no idea why she did that because it was so obvious she liked him. But she'd made up her mind and I think we both know that when Rory gets something in her head, there's no talking her out of it. Tristan was crushed. I mean really crushed. He pretended not to be, but I knew he was. He really, really liked her. You should have seen the way he used to look at her…like a poor lovesick puppy. It was sweet…and a little sad. Anyway, they danced around each other for the next few years. Flirting but never acting. Secretly hating whoever the other one was dating. That kind of thing. But they managed to stay friends. The summer before their fourth year, they finally got their acts together and started dating. For a while everything was perfect. They were so adorable, it was nauseating. Then Rory announced she was going to Yale. Everything changed after that."

"Why?" asked Kevin, although he kind of already knew the answer to that question. His mind began to fill in the holes in Joanna's story.

"You know why," she answered.

Kevin sighed.

"She made a list: Harvard vs. Yale," continued Joanna. "Everything was pretty even, but in the end Yale won. Surprisingly, Tristan's name didn't make the list. But guess whose name did."

"Logan," whispered Kevin.

"Yeah," she answered sadly.

Suddenly it dawned on him. "Tristan read her list," he stated matter-of-factly.

"A couple of days before the party," she confirmed. "I'm not sure how, but he found it and he was…devastated. His girlfriend, who he was completely in love with and who he'd waited three years for, had made a life altering decision based on a guy that wasn't him."

"Ouch."

"He showed up at my apartment, practically in tears, demanding I tell him everything I knew about Logan and what may or may not have been going on between him and Rory."

"What did you say?" asked Kevin.

"I told him he should be asking Rory."

"And?"

"I don't know if he did or didn't. The next thing I know, they're broken up. She wouldn't talk about it, except to say that it was because of sex…or lack of sex, but…"

"You don't believe that?" asked Kevin.

"I believe that it's what she believes…or wants to believe. And I know that's how Tristan made it seem. He was angry and he wanted to get back at her. He was going to break up with her and he wanted it to hurt. So he made sure it did. He admitted as much a few minutes ago."

"That's what he called to tell you?" asked Kevin disbelievingly.

"No. I mean he did tell me that, but that's not the reason he called."

"What then?"

"He wants to see Rory. To clear the air. To apologize. To somehow make things right. Apparently he's been completely miserable, not to mention riddled with guilt, the past few weeks. He just wants a chance to explain…to tell her his side."

"Do you believe him?"

"I have no reason not to. The saddest part is, despite everything, I think he's still in love with her."

Kevin sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He couldn't believe that a part of him actually felt sorry for Tristan.

"What does he want from you?"

"He wants me to help convince Rory to see him. He understands her well enough to know that she won't talk to him until she's good and ready. That's why he hasn't really approached her. He knows it would be pointless. So he let her know he was here and now he's waiting for Rory to come to him."

"_The gifts," _thought Kevin. _"That's why he's leaving gifts and notes instead of just showing up to talk to her. He knows that if confronted, Rory would probably freak out and run." _Kevin sighed. "He does know her," he admitted. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she admitted honestly. "I think I'm obligated to tell her that he called…and why he called."

The events of the past few days ran through Kevin's mind. The main reason they were even at Martha's Vineyard was to get Rory away from Tristan. Why ruin that now? At that moment, he made a decision. "Don't tell her anything."

"What?" asked Joanna genuinely surprised.

"Don't tell her anything," he repeated. "What will talking to Tristan accomplish at this point?"

"I don't know," she said sarcastically. "Maybe give them both some closure."

"Closure's overrated," declared Kevin. "Rory's with Logan now and she's happy."

"But don't you think…"

"No!" he interrupted. "I think she's better off not knowing. And I think you're better off minding your own business."

"Oh you mean like what you're doing?" she added dryly.

"She's with Logan now and she's happy. I don't see the point in drudging up the past."

"Here's a thought, why don't we let her decide."

"I know what's best for Rory. And I don't think you should tell her."

"Kevin…"

"No!" he shouted. "Tristan may have had his reasons for being an ass, but that doesn't make him any less of an ass. I don't want him anywhere near my sister and if you were really her friend, you'd want the same thing."

"I'm not going to lie to her," she said in a frustrated tone.

"No one's asking you to," he defended. "I just don't think you need to tell her that he called."

"How is that not lying?"

"It's what's best for Rory," he insisted completely ignoring her question.

Joanna shook her head. "I'm sorry. I have to tell her. I can't keep this from her. I won't."

Kevin saw the determination in her eyes and knew there was nothing he could do change her mind. _"But I can stall for while," _he thought. "Wait a few days," he said in an authoritative tone.

"What?"

"You want to tell her? Fine. I can't stop you. But wait until we get back to Hartford. Don't ruin this trip."

She knew he was trying to manipulate her. "Kevin…"

"It's only a few days. What's a few days going to do? Besides, Tristan's waiting for her in Hartford. If she does decide to talk to him, she can't do it until after we get back anyway," he pointed out.

"I don't…"

"And in the meantime, what's the point of spoiling our time here?"

He took a step toward her completely invading her personal space. "Come on, Joanna," he pleaded, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Let's just all have some fun for the next few days and deal with this mess when we get back."

Joanna saw the sincerity in his eyes and despite her best efforts, she caved. "I guess it can wait a few days."

"Ok," he said sighing with relief. At least now he had a few days to mull this over and formulate a new plan.

They shared an awkward silence neither one knowing what to say or do. Joanna looked at him and in a tentative voice asked, "Can I say something?"

"Sure," he answered.

"I know how close you and Rory are. I know how much she loves you and I can see how much you love her. And I know as her older brother, your DNA is programmed to protect her at all coasts, and I really admire you for that. But I don't think you give her enough credit."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean despite Rory's uncanny resemblance to a porcelain doll, she isn't made of glass. She's stronger than you think. And she can take care of herself."

"I know that," he insisted.

"Do you? Because sometimes you act as if she's going to break. You treat her like child."

"She's my little sister."

"I know, but in case you haven't noticed, she's not all that little anymore."

"She's still my little sister."

Joanna nodded.

The two had reached an impasse. By virtue of their relationships with Rory, they were never going to agree on what should be done. So for now, they silently agreed to a truce—at least for the duration of their time on Martha's Vineyard.

"Why don't we go downstairs and finish eating," she offered. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

He recognized her attempt to ease the tension between them. With a genuine smile, he answered, "Sounds good."

"And then afterwards, let's all go down the beach," she said, a peace offering of sorts. "I'm just dying to see what this side of the Atlantic is like." Joanna was making a conscious effort to lighten the mood.

"You packed a bikini I hope," he said in playful manner that sounded more like the Kevin she knew before their little tiff.

"Of course," she replied mimicking his tone. "I don't think a girl should ever leave home without a bikini."

He laughed and followed her out of the room. "At least we agree on one thing."


	20. The Calm Before the Storm

**My sincerest apologies for the delay in this update. I've just returned from ten glorious days in Barbados and was forbidden from bringing my laptop along. To make up for it, I've made this chapter extra long and extra fluffy. I also promise to have the next chapter up much sooner.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 20 – The Calm Before the Storm

"I can't move," complained Rory. She was sitting in the passenger seat of Logan's Porsche clutching her stomach.

Logan laughed at the pitifully sad expression on her face. As promised, he'd taken her out for a very large meal and they were currently parked in the driveway of the Gilmore's beach house. "I can't imagine why," he said sarcastically. "You only ate the equivalent of eight meals for any normal human being."

Frowning, she defended herself, not to mention her appetite, and in a weak voice said, "I didn't eat that much."

He laughed. "Ace, the wait staff at the restaurant was taking bets to see how much more food you could get into that tiny little body of yours."

"They were not," she cried, playfully slapping his arm.

Logan continued to laugh. "They were," he insisted. "Didn't you see them all gathered by the bar watching our table?"

"No," she declared. She did notice them all grouped together, but didn't think it was because of her.

"Well they were," he informed her with an amused smirk. "I think the tall guy with the ponytail won. So if it makes you feel any better, you brightened up his day."

After a moment of consideration, she frowned and said, "Well…so what if they were looking at us. That doesn't mean it was because of me. Besides I was really, really hungry." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat in order to properly face him, and in an accusatory tone asked, "And just how do you know they weren't watching you?"

"I wasn't the one attempting to eat my weight in waffles and breakfast meats. Why would they be watching me?"

"Cause you're so cute," she answered in a sugar sweet voice.

Logan momentarily faltered being caught off guard by her comment. Turning to her with a smile, the kind of smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle, he leaned over and brushed a soft kiss over her lips. With a hand gently stroking her cheek, he whispered, "Then they were definitely looking at you."

Rory blushed and returned the smile. "I'm really full," she said in an almost pained voice.

Logan laughed yet again. "You're so adorable," he replied. He gave her stomach a light pat before saying, "What do you say we go for a run and burn off some of those calories?"

"What?" she asked laughing out loud.

"Come on, Ace, let's go for a run on the beach. It'll be fun."

"A run? Me? I'm sorry have we met?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ace," he pleaded with his most charming smile.

"I don't run."

"Jog?"

"No."

"Power walk?"

"No."

With a sigh, he surrendered and asked, "How about a nice, romantic stroll on the beach?"

"Define stroll," she demanded wearily.

"I would define a stroll as you and me holding hands, as we walk on the sand, along the water, at a leisurely pace...set by you of course."

"That sounds...not too bad. You promise there will be no aerobic activity of any kind?"

"Only the fun kind," he answered in a husky tone.

"On the beach? Out in the open? Where anyone can stumble on us? I don't think so, Logan."

"Have a little faith, Ace. I would never leave us exposed…especially after what happened last night."

She giggled. The events of the previous night, though still fresh on her mind, were far more humorous in the light of day.

"And especially considering your brother would kill me if he happened to stumble upon us. So no, we will definitely not be out in the open. There happen to be plenty of secluded spots on this island."

"Ahh…and I bet you're familiar with all of them aren't you?" she teased.

"I like to be aware of surroundings," he admitted smiling roguishly at her. "So, Ace, what do you say? Join me for a stroll."

Rory had become all too familiar with that look. The darkened hue of Logan's warm eyes let her know he had more in mind than just an innocent walk on the beach. And having spent the bulk of the morning in bed with him doing nothing but sleeping, Rory was more than anxious for some alone time with her beautiful boyfriend. "Just let me run upstairs and change into my suit."

Smirking, he asked, "The baby blue one right?"

"Obviously," she whispered playfully as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Rory leaned toward him and softly kissed his lips. "A bet's a bet."

She began to pull away, but Logan reached up to cup her face, holding her in place. As exciting as the prospect of seeing her clad in only that bikini was, he was not at all interested in breaking contact yet. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked before engaging her in a more passionate exchange. He nipped at her lips, gently at first before sliding his tongue into her mouth. Rory melted into his arms, and found herself in a somewhat uncomfortable position. She was half in the passenger seat and half on the emergency brake. Despite lacking an ideal setting, Rory and Logan remained fixed in their positions for several long minutes. Only when Logan tried to pull her even closer did she finally express her discomfort.

"You need a bigger car," she informed him.

Logan opened his eyes and sighed sympathetically when he saw where she was sitting. "Sorry, Ace." He kissed her once more before allowing her to move back into the passenger seat. "I promise as soon as we get back to Hartford, I'm buying the biggest SUV on the market."

She giggled. "You don't have to that."

"Oh I think I do," he argued. "Besides you've already confessed that the smell of leather interior gets you hot. That is something I intend to take advantage of, so yes, I am definitely buying an SUV."

She laughed even louder. "You do know I was kidding about that right?" she tried to say in a serious tone.

"Really? Then how do you explain the fact that you get very frisky every time we're in car?"

She stared at him with wide eyes trying to decide whether or not she should be angry, embarrassed, or amused by that accusation. "I can't believe you just said that," she said giggling—she decided to go with amused.

"Well it's true. Let's see there was the backseat of limo the night you got back, then my Porsche on our first date," he reminded her. "And here we are in my Porsche again and look at you…ready to jump me." His tone was serious, but his eyes let her know he was teasing.

However, Rory couldn't help but take the bait. "First of all, I am not about to jump you," she declared. She thought about it for a moment and had to concede his point. "And second, technically, while I admit we have been very…affectionate while in cars…"

"Affectionate?"

"…it has nothing to do with the leather interior."

"No? What is it then?"

Thinking quickly, she replied, "It has to do with the fact that you and I are in a confined space and I'm being inundated with your pheromones."

Logan had to laugh at the originality of that response. "Pheromones?"

"Yes," she confirmed, "pheromones, chemical secretions that function to attract the opposite sex." She moved closer to him until she was half on his lap and half on the emergency brake. "Yours drive me wild, making it difficult if not impossible to control myself," she added playfully. "And when we're in a small space, like this pretty car of yours, I get surrounded by your pheromones."

He pulled further into his arms, trying to make both of them as comfortable as possible and asked, "So in a sense, the fact that my car is so small works in my favor?"

"Yes," she agreed with a nod. "Smaller volume allows for greater saturation or more pheromones per cubic inch."

Logan remembered enough high school chemistry to understand her logic. "Well in that case, the Porsche stays."

Rory giggled as she moved further into his lap, her legs extended into the passenger seat. "I like the Porsche."

"Yeah?" he mumbled as he began kissing her neck.

"Mmm…good memories. The first time you saw me completely naked was in this Porsche," she reminded him.

He continued his assault on her neck but pulled away long enough to say, "Not entirely accurate, Ace. Or are you just choosing to forget Lorelai's obsession with naked baby pictures?"

Rory tilted her head to the side giving him more room to work his magic. Her mother did like to photograph her—she still does. "Correction, the first time you stripped me naked was in this Porsche."

"Mmm…that was a really good first date."

Rory felt his lips curl into a smile as they continued to move them against her neck. "It was the best," she agreed. They shared one slow lingering kiss before Rory climbed out of the car, still feeling very full, though oddly light after their brief make-out session. She waited patiently for Logan to make his way to her and the two joined hands before walking to the front door.

"Hello?" called Rory. "We're back."

When no response came, they headed for the kitchen where Colin and Finn were arguing over the last Danish. "Honey, we're home," kidded Logan.

Finn turned his attention from Colin to Logan opening his arms wide, "Sweetheart, welcome home. How was your day?" Finn puckered his lips and made a move to wrap his arms around Logan.

"Back off, Finn," he warned moving out of Finn's grasp. "I still want to kill you for what happened this morning."

"What happened this morning?" asked Kevin. He and Joanna reentered the kitchen both smiling but looking somewhat strained.

"Nothing," insisted Logan. He didn't care if Kevin found out about him waking up next to Finn. Frankly, that was inevitable. He did, however, want to move away from the topic lest it lead to a conversation about the fact that he slept the rest of the morning in Rory's bed.

"HA!" yelled Colin claiming the last Danish now that Finn's attention was elsewhere. "You missed it, Kev. I woke up this morning because these two fools were yelling their heads off. So I get out of bed to make sure to shut them up and what do I find? Logan in bed with Finn…who was naked." He added the last part with a great deal emphasis.

Kevin burst out laughing. "Seriously?"

"Finn wasn't naked," insisted Logan. He wondered how long it would be before they let this go. Knowing his friends, it would be quite a while.

"That's right. I wasn't naked."

Their comments and embarrassed expressions only encouraged Kevin's laughter. Colin began to laugh as well. "Oh that's right," said Colin correcting himself. "Finn wasn't completely naked. He was wearing bright yellow Speedos, which he removed…"

"In front of all of us," interjected Joanna in a slightly disgusted tone.

"…once he realized they weren't his."

"Whose Speedos were they?" asked Kevin.

Finn shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Yet another thing to add the ever growing list of 'Finn Mysteries.'"

Kevin laughed a little louder. "Tell me you have pictures," he demanded of Colin.

"I wish," said Colin.

After a few seconds, Kevin's laughter began to die down and suddenly he realized, "Wait, all of you slept here last night?" This question was directed more at Rory and Logan than to Colin and Finn.

"We all just passed out here," said Logan in as innocent a tone as he could muster. He didn't want Kevin to go 'big brother' on him again.

"Yeah, Kevin," added Rory. "Plus you just heard that Logan shared a bed with Finn last night, not me." With a slight smile, she thought to herself, _"Sure he was in bed with me this morning, but you don't need to know that. And anyway we were just sleeping."_

"Logan wasn't supposed to sleep here at all," Kevin reminded them. "That's specifically against the rules."

"I didn't even know he was still here until I heard him and Finn yelling this morning," defended Rory. They were just at the start of their vacation. She'd hardly spent any time with Logan, except for the long drive. The last thing she needed was Kevin ruining things by reporting misconduct to their father. "I went to bed long before you and the guys did. And had you actually been here to enforce said rules, maybe you could have made sure Logan walked back to his house," she accused. "But you disappeared. Where exactly did you sleep last night?"

Kevin was not about to divulge any details of his evening of debauchery to his little sister…especially in front of Joanna. "That's none of your business." He seemed to contemplate the situation for a moment before deciding the best course of action would be to let this slight infringement slide. "Whatever," he said dismissing his previous insinuations. "Just don't let it happen again," he ordered. "For the remainder of this trip, Logan, you sleep at your own house."

Logan opened his mouth to retort, but thankfully, Joanna spoke first. "How was breakfast…or I guess lunch?" she asked eager to change the subject.

Rory smiled gratefully at her. "It was good. You should have come with us."

"I was way too tired when Logan knocked on my door this morning," she insisted. "Especially after being awakened in the early morning by screams. And then my pupils were assaulted by a naked Australian. It took me forever to fall asleep after that," she said giving Finn a playful smile.

"Too busy having naughty thoughts about my naked body?" asked Finn.

Joanna laughed. "That's it exactly," she said dryly.

"Oh you know you loved it, Darling," flirted Finn. "And anytime you're interested in seeing it again, all you need to do is ask."

"I'll keep that in mind," she teased sending a wink Finn's way.

"I need to talk to you," whispered Rory in her ear. "Come upstairs." Rory tugged on her arm and began pulling her away from the boys.

"I'll meet you in your room in a minute," said Joanna. "I just want to grab another cup of coffee." Her nerves were still a bit on edge after her conversation with Kevin. She needed a moment to compose herself before talking to Rory in private. Otherwise, her conscience may compel her to spill the beans about Tristan, despite whatever deal she made with Kevin.

"Ok," said Rory. "Bring me up a cup too." She then turned her eyes to Logan who was currently engaged in a conversation with Colin. "Logan?"

His eyes met hers and he smiled instantly and involuntarily. "Yeah, Ace?"

"Half hour?" she asked reminding him of their plans.

Smirking he replied, "So forty-five minutes?"

Rory glared playfully at him before rolling her eyes and heading for the stairs.

Logan chuckled. "So forty-five minutes?" he repeated this time yelling at her retreating back.

"Yeah, yeah, smart ass," she called back.

Logan was about to remind her of how much she seemed to like that particular part of his anatomy when he remembered who was within earshot so he wisely bit his tongue. "So, Kev, how was last night?" he asked in a suggestive tone hoping to slip back to best friend mode.

Kevin chuckled and lowered his voice so that Joanna couldn't hear him before answering, "Memorable."

"Finally," said Finn. "Well come on, Mate. Get on with it. Details. Details."

"In a minute," said Kevin stalling. He wanted to make sure Joanna was safely upstairs behind a closed door before regaling his friends with the explicit details of his evening.

Joanna, carrying a large mug of coffee in each hand, carefully maneuvered around the four boys on her way out of the kitchen. Kevin placed a hand on her shoulder as she was passing and said, "Remember what we talked about."

She was about to reply, but then seemed to change her mind. Instead, she nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok," said Kevin. "Now run upstairs and change into that bikini. We should hit the beach while the sun is still out. I need to show how much better my side of the Atlantic is."

She granted him a small smile before heading upstairs to meet Rory.

"Well, you're certainly much calmer," commented Colin. The Kevin that stormed up the stairs twenty minutes ago was definitely not the same Kevin that was standing in front of him now.

"She explained. We came to an understanding. And the situation is…temporarily under control," he said cryptically.

"What does mean?" asked Colin.

"Exactly what I just said," Kevin informed him. "It's under control so for now, don't worry about it."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Logan.

Kevin sighed before saying, "Joanna received a phone call this morning from our favorite annoying blond."

"You don't mean…"

"Tristan."

"Seriously?" Logan practically yelled. "He called Joanna. What did he say?"

"Relax, Logan. I talked to her. It's ok," said Kevin. "She agreed not going to say anything to Rory about it until we get back to Hartford. That gives us some time to come up with a new game plan. So, relax ok."

"What did he want?" demanded Logan.

Kevin thought about everything Joanna had told him upstairs and decided it would be best to leave out a few details. "He wants Joanna to convince Rory to talk to him."

"And is she?"

"She wants to."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Something about closure," said Kevin with a roll of his eyes. "But I managed to stall her for a few days, and given enough time, I hope to be able to change her mind."

"So your plan is to try to convince Joanna not to say anything to Rory…her best friend? Do you honestly think she'll keep this a secret forever?" asked Logan. He may not know Joanna very well, but he knew enough to know that she wouldn't hide this from Rory…at least not permanently.

"She will for the time being. And unfortunately, that's the only plan I have for right now. Unless you guys have a better idea."

The group was silent for several long seconds as the boys contemplated the situation. Naturally, it was Finn who broke the silence.

"Well," he began said interrupting his friends' thoughts, "since the matter appears to be under control, at least for the time being, I suggest we change the subject. After all, we are on vacation. And I don't know about you two, but personally, I need is to hear the dirty details of Kevin's night. The details are dirty aren't they, Mate?"

Eager to move past the topic of Tristan DuGrey, Kevin turned to his friends with a devilish smile. "I have to say, I am definitely a fan of turning twenty."

"I'm going to need you to be more specific," demanded Finn. "And any and all photographs would be appreciated."

Kevin made himself comfortable on one of the kitchen stools before beginning. "Well it all started with Logan's very thoughtful birthday present…"

* * *

Upstairs, Joanna had just managed to make it to Rory's room without spilling any of her precious cargo. "Coffee delivery," she called out as she kicked open the door. 

Rory was digging through one of her suitcase, but stopped what she was doing to greet her friend. "Thank you," she said gratefully accepting the offered cup. She may have been full, but she always had room for coffee.

"You're welcome. So," began Joanna, "what do you need this time?"

"What makes you think I need something?" asked Rory defensively.

"Favor face."

"First you accuse me of having a favor voice now I have a favor face?"

"Yes, you do. And it's the face you have on right now. So again I ask, what do you need me to do?"

"Distract Kevin."

"What?"

"Just for a few minutes."

"Why?"

"Logan and I would really like some alone time. So I was hoping you could keep Kevin preoccupied until we make our getaway. I don't want him giving me the third degree about where we're going to be."

"Where are you going to be?"

"Strolling on the beach. And I would prefer not to have a chaperone."

"Well, he and I were supposed to go to the beach anyway. I supposed it won't be too difficult to keep his attention focused elsewhere while you and your newest blond hottie sneak off." Rory's smile faltered for a moment and Joanna mentally kicked herself for inadvertently alluding to Tristan. _"Why did I say that? My subconscious is really acting up."_

"Thanks," said Rory with a smile, though Joanna noticed, a smile that was not as bright as the one she wore a few seconds ago. "I owe you one."

"Oh you owe me more than one," she kidded attempting to lighten the mood. "Need I remind you of what I witnessed the last time I was this room?"

"Fine," said Rory blushing profusely. "I owe you two."

"Two really big ones. Not to mention the details of how you ended up in such a compromising position."

"Fine, but can I have those pictures you took?"

Joanna laughed at the mere thought of that, "Not on your life, Rory. I'm saving those for a rainy day." At that moment, she caught a glimpse of what Rory had pulled out of her suitcase. "Wow!" she exclaimed picking up the light blue material. "This is very…Rio de Janeiro."

Rory giggled and reclaimed the barely there bikini. "Logan bought it for me."

"I'm shocked," she replied her voice dripping in sarcasm. "And you're going to wear it?"

"I lost a bet," she stated simply.

"Well, Logan's going to be one very happy boy when he sees you in this. And apparently, I'm going to have to be particularly distracting if you plan on wearing that. I have a feeling big brother won't approve of your choice in wardrobe. Might I suggest wearing something over that at least until you and Logan are safely away from prying eyes."

"Good idea."

The two chatted for a few minutes before Joanna retreated to her own room to get herself ready. It was already mid afternoon and neither girl wanted to waste anymore beach time.

* * *

About a half hour later, Joanna made her way back downstairs and found that the boys had not moved from the kitchen. As she approached, she heard Kevin's voice, but was unable to make out what he was saying. By the time she was close enough to hear, Kevin had finished talking after which, Logan, Colin and Finn let out a round of laughter followed by a series of expletives. Apparently, whatever Kevin had just told them was cause for excitement and celebration. 

"I can't believe that," said Finn, his eyes full of laughter. "You are the luckiest bastard on the planet."

"Stuff like that never happens to me," said Colin in a sulky tone despite his amused expression.

"What did I miss?" asked Joanna making her presence known.

Four sets of eyes turned to her and, with the exception of Logan's, gave her a noticeable once over. Clad in nothing but a pair of form fitting short shorts and a pink bikini top, it was exactly the reaction she had hoped to receive. When none of the boys answered, she placed her tote bag on the counter and addressed them again. "I love a good story. What did I miss?"

Logan, the only one of his friends not stunned to silence by a scantily clad girl, answered her. "Oh it's nothing," he said trying to dismiss it. From the looks Kevin had been giving her, Logan knew his friend would prefer not to re-tell the tale he'd just told.

"Didn't sound like nothing," she continued to pry. "Come on, I want to know."

His friends had yet to utter a word in response. All three were still staring shamelessly at her lovely and ample curves. Logan couldn't help but be amused by them, and somewhat surprised at himself. A week ago, he would have reacted the same way, but now that he had Rory, it was different. He was different. Sure, Joanna was beautiful. He couldn't deny that. But as attractive as she was, she wasn't Rory. And because of that, he was not in the least bit compelled to stare.

"It's nothing," insisted Logan.

"Yeah," added Colin, finally coming out of his daze. "It's nothing you'd be interested in. Kevin was just telling us how much fun he had last night."

Suddenly realizing what they must have been talking about, thanks in part to their reluctance to share details, Joanna said, "Ah! Last night was fun. So, was he telling you about the fun he had at the party or the fun he had after he left with the pretty blond?"

Stunned by her bluntness, no one answered.

Giggling, Joanna added, "I'm guessing it was the latter then." They still said nothing. "So, I'm ready for the beach," she announced. "Who's with me?"

"I'm ready," shouted Finn popping out of his seat. "Jut let me run back to Logan's to change." With that, he headed for the door full of energy and eager to get the day started.

"Excellent," she said smiling brightly. "Colin?"

Colin nodded and followed Finn out.

"Kevin, are you ready?"

Kevin finally managed to tear his eyes off her body and found his voice, "I'm ready for anything."

Logan chuckled and smirked knowingly at his friend.

"Well hurry up and get changed then," ordered Joann. "Unless you plan on wearing that to the beach."

"I'll be down in five minutes," said Kevin getting out of his chair.

After he left the room, Joanna turned to Logan and said, "Rory will be down in a second. I suggest you two make a break for it before Kevin comes back."

Suddenly realizing what she'd done, Logan smiled. "Impressive. You just got Kevin, Colin and Finn to do exactly what you wanted and you didn't have to bribe or threaten any of them."

"It is amazing what guys are willing to do for a girl in a bikini. Although, my job would probably have been even easier if my bathing suit was as skimpy as the one Rory has on," she teased.

Logan smiled, amused at her statement and excited by the image of his girlfriend that it conjured. "It was a joke. I didn't think she'd actually wear it."

Joanna laughed. "Sure you didn't. Regardless, it looks great on her."

"I'm sure it does."

Right on time, Rory walked into the kitchen. She'd waited until Kevin was upstairs in his room before coming down. "Ok, I'm ready. Let's go," she said grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him towards the door. She was wearing a very short skirt and a tank top. However, Logan could see the baby blue string of her bikini tied around her neck and couldn't stop himself from imaging how she would look once he removed her skirt and top…and he had every intention of removing them.

Logan kissed a spot just below her ear. "Forty-three minutes," he said smiling. "I'm so proud. You're a whole two minutes early, Ace."

Rolling her eyes, Rory continued pulled him in the direction of the front door. "Come on, before Kevin comes back down."

"Right," said Logan with a smile. "Don't want to be interrogated. He's going to wonder where we are," pointed out Logan. "You don't think he'll come looking for us do you?"

"I've got it covered," said Rory with a smirk. "Joanna's taking care of it."

"You owe me," Joanna reminded her. "You both do," she added pointing to Logan.

"Yeah, yeah," said Rory. "Thanks, Jo. You're the best."

"Yes, thank you, Joanna," said Logan.

The lovebirds left the house hand-in-hand and in a mad dash. Joanna waited patiently for Kevin to return. Surprisingly, he took much longer than five minutes. Apparently, tardiness was in his genes as well. He came bounding down the stairs ten minutes after he left apologizing the whole way down.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to take that long."

Joanna couldn't stop her eyes from giving him a quick once over. She was very discreet, but he noticed. He was wearing blue surfer shorts and a wife-beater. His hair was wet and even from five feet away, she could smell the fresh scent of soap coming off his body. "Don't worry. I'm used to it. Rory takes forever to get ready too. It must be genetic."

"She got that from my mother so yes, I suppose it is. I, however, am normally very punctual. I just decided to jump in the shower at the last minute otherwise I would have been on time."

"You took shower? To go to the beach?" she asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah," answered Kevin with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Or were you trying to wash the pretty blond off?" she asked with a wicked grin.

Kevin, caught of guard, almost blushed—almost. Smirking, he stepped toward her and asked, "Jealous?"

Joanna giggled and stepped back. "You wish." She grabbed her tote bag off the counter never breaking eye contact with him. "Let's go."

Kevin had to chuckle at how she handled the insinuation. This girl was definitely hard to read. His mind continued to wonder about her as he followed her out the door. His interest was peaked and not once did it occur to him to check on Rory and Logan.

Joanna could feel his eyes on her as they walked toward the water. She knew he was thinking about her rather than the happy couple, and she smiled, mentally patting herself on the back for a job well done.

* * *

"Do you want to drive or walk?" asked Logan. 

"To your house?" asked Rory unbelievingly. "It's only six houses down. I can see it from here."

"I know, but I know how opposed you are to exercise," he said with a playful expression. "Besides, if we drive, it means we'll have to get in my car."

"Hoping for a little pheromone induced fun?"

"You know me so well, Ace." He let go of her hand and instead slipped his arm around her waist. His hand purposefully slid underneath the hem of her tank top searching for bare skin.

Rory leaned her body into his as they continued to walk encouraging him to continue. She loved the way his hands felt on her body. "Let's just walk," she said answering his original question.

"Whatever the lady wants," he replied gallantly.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "So where are you taking me?"

"To my house," said Logan ignoring her actual meaning.

"I meant after that," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Where is the end destination to this stroll we're going on?"

"My Ace, always so curious," he said deliberately not answering her question.

They took a few steps in silence before Rory spoke again. "Well aren't you going to answer my question?"

"No," he stated simply.

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's more fun this way."

"It is not," she said indignantly.

He laughed at tone her voice took, not to mention the frustrated look on her face. "It is for me."

"Logan," she whined.

"Come on, Ace. Be patient."

"What if I don't wanna," she said in a childish tone that made Logan laugh. He stopped walking in order to properly kiss the petulant expression off her face.

"You really are way too cute." He kissed the tip of her nose before resuming the short walk to his house.

Rory smiled and snuggled into his side, sliding her own arm around his waist to get as close as could to him as possible.

"Now be a good little girl and be patient. I'm going to take you somewhere special. It's a surprise, but I promise you'll love it."

"Ok," she muttered weakly.

In less than a minute, they were standing in front of the Huntzberger's beach house. "When was the last time you were here?" he asked as he unlocked the front door.

Rory followed him through the entryway and let her eyes wander over the comfortably furnished house. It was by no means as lavish as the Huntzberger estate in Hartford, but for that reason, Rory liked it much more. This house was a family getaway, not meant to be viewed or judged by outsiders. It was comfortable. "It's been a while. I think the last time our families were here at the same time was that Fourth of July when you and Kevin almost burned the dock down."

Logan's eyes sparked with mirth at that memory. "We didn't almost burn it down," he said defending himself. "We just set it on fire a little bit."

Rory gave him a knowing look.

"What? It was an accident!" he said with an innocent smile. "And trust me, it was all Kevin's fault."

"Funny, I remember him blaming you when Daddy was yelling at him about it."

Logan laughed. "It really was his fault though," insisted Logan.

"I'm sure," she said disbelievingly. "Now hurry up and get changed so we can be off to…I'm sorry, where are we going to again?"

"HA! Nice try, Ace. Come on," he said offering her his hand. "I don't think you've ever seen my room."

With a wicked smile, she replied, "No I haven't."

The two raced up the stairs laughing the whole way at nothing in particular. Once they reached the top, they spotted Colin at the end of the hallway banging on the bathroom door yelling at Finn to hurry.

"I swear to God, Finn, if you don't open this door by the time I'm done counting to three, I'm going to kick it down."

Through the door, Finn yelled back, "Go ahead and try. As if your scrawny ass could even kick the door down."

The argument continued. Thankfully, Logan's room was on the opposite end of the hall so Colin didn't even notice them. Logan pulled Rory into his bedroom and quietly closed the door, making sure to lock it. Taking a seat on his bed, he looked at Rory and smiled. "Come here, Ace," he whispered sweetly.

Rory moved toward him slowly. When she was standing in from him, Logan reached for her. His right hand made contact with the back of her leg and pulled it toward him positioning it so her knee was on the bed. He smiled up at her before he repeated the action using his other hand and her other leg so that Rory was kneeling over his lap. "Hi," he whispered.

Rory lowered herself so that she was straddling him. "Hi," she whispered.

Without another word, Logan brought his lips to hers. As his mouth moved gently over hers, Rory melted into his arms. It was a move that, over the past few days, had become so very familiar. Nothing in the world felt more natural than being in Logan's arms.

Logan lay back on the bed taking Rory with him. Their eyes never opened and their lips never parted. He loved the way Rory felt in his arms. He loved how her body felt against his. He loved how perfectly they seemed to fit together, as if they were made for each other.

The kiss they shared on that bed had no sense of urgency behind it. It was sweet and slow, but like all their kisses full of passion. It was somewhat of a surprise to them both that, although they were alone in a locked room, neither one of them felt compelled to take things further. Neither one of them made a move to take each other's clothes off. They just laid there, holding each other, their mouths fused in a tender kiss that spoke volumes of how they felt about each other.

Several minutes later, Logan broke the kiss. He wanted to look at her. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Rory had her chin propped up on his chest. Her eyes were still closed and she wore a small smile as she ran her tongue over her lips, savoring the taste of him.

"Rory," he exhaled.

She opened her eyes and found him gazing at her with an expression she didn't recognize. "What? What is this face?"

The corner of his lips turned up ever so slightly, but he remained silent.

"Logan? What is it?"

"I don't know, Ace," he answered honestly. "You. Me. Us. This feeling. It's…it's…I don't know. I just…I…I…" He didn't know what he was trying to say or how to describe what he was feeling. It was something he couldn't identify—something he'd never felt before.

Without waiting for him to continue, Rory placed her finger on his lips, silencing him. "I know, Logan. Me too." It was hard to explain how, but she knew what he was trying to put into words. She knew because she knew what he was feeling. Because she felt it too.

They sat in silence for a moment before Logan spoke again. "We should go," he said reminding them both of the outside world.

"Yeah," she said reluctantly moving off him.

"We're losing day light and personally, I need to see that bikini in the sun."

"Well hurry up then. We're here because of you remember?"

Logan got up and began digging through his suitcase. As he changed into a pair of board shorts and flip flops, Rory kept her back to him. It was a little silly considering how often she'd him in far less, but it felt appropriate to give him his privacy. Plus it gave her a chance to look around his bedroom.

The room itself was full of random knickknacks collected over the years. She noticed an array of books on his shelf ranging from _The Hardy Boys _to _My Lai 4_, reminding her of just how many summers Logan visited the Vineyard. On his dresser there was a framed photograph of him, Kevin, Colin and Finn donning caps and gowns and wearing goofy grins. It was a candid shot of the group, one that seemed to capture all four of them in one of those rare moments in life when everything was just right.

"I love that picture," said Logan.

"It's a really good picture," she commented as she picked it up off the dresser to get a better look at it. "You guys look really happy."

"We were relieved. We actually graduated. Hell Finn graduated. That was a miracle."

Rory laughed. "I wish I'd been there."

Logan seemed to think about that for a moment before asking, "Do you think…it would have been the same?"

"What?"

"You and me. Do you think we would have ended up where we are now if you came home last summer?"

Rory wasn't sure how to answer that question. Last summer was when she started dating Tristan. Things between them were so great in the beginning. She was happy. If she had it to do over again, would she give up her happy times with Tristan to avoid their ugly ending? Last summer had been one of the best in her life. She'd hardly ever thought of Logan that summer…hardly. What would have happened if she'd come home for Kevin's graduation? "I don't know," she answered truthfully. "What do you think?"

"I don't know either. I'd like to think we still would have ended up together. But I don't know. Part of me is glad I had this year to myself."

"A year of crazy parties and endless girls huh?" she asked in a half teasing half serious voice.

"Yeah, kind of."

Rory frowned slightly. She'd genuinely forgiven him for his past, but she didn't expect him to answer her like that. "Oh," she said sadly.

"No," said Logan. "Not like that. I meant I needed to have that year, to end up here…with you."

She gave him a questioning gaze, not sure what he meant by that.

"I'd been feeling weird about things for a while…even before you came home. The night you came back, at that party," he began to explain, "I was so…bored with the girls I was dating. They were all the same: gold diggers, scheming socialites, airhead bimbos. It was getting to the point where I couldn't tell one from the other. Then you walked back into my life and you were so…different."

"Different?"

"Yes, different. It was so easy to talk to you. You made me laugh."

She began to understand what he meant earlier and smiled. "Oh," she said, this time with a smile.

"I don't think I would have appreciated how amazing you are, if I didn't realize how ordinary the rest of them were. Does that make sense?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It does. Regardless, I love the way things turned out."

"Me too, Ace."

"It is a really good picture though," she said changing the subject and returning the frame to its proper place.

"This was before the ceremony. We'd just walked through Chilton one last time. Honor took it right as we were lining up."

"Where is Honor? Isn't she supposed to be here?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? My mom said she may be up sometime this week, but I haven't heard from her."

"How often do you two normally talk?"

"Fairly regularly, until a couple of weeks ago. One of her friends is getting married next month so a group of them are off doing who knows what before the big day."

"Sounds like fun." Biting her lip, she reluctantly asked, "So she doesn't know about…"

"No, Ace. I haven't told her about us yet. But I will as soon as I talk to her."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she assured him. "I was just curious." Rory knew it was a silly thing to get worked up about. After all, it was their decision to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. However, her entire immediate family knew and not even one member of his did. Knowing how close Logan was to Honor, made her feel just the tiniest bit insecure about the fact that he hadn't told her yet.

"Believe me, Ace. I want to tell her and I will. She's going to be so surprised." He checked his watched and immediately grabbed her hand pulling her out of the room and down the stairs. "We need to go. We are so late."

"Late for what? I thought we were taking a stroll."

"We are."

"And I thought I was allowed to set the pace of said stroll as to avoid any semblance of aerobic activity?"

"You are."

"So why are you in a rush?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are," she declared as she struggled to keep up with him. At that point they'd made it out the front door. "I'm practically running, Logan."

"Oh you are not," he insisted as he slowed his pace. "All right, Ace. We're already holding hands. There's the sand and the water. Let's stroll."

They walked leisurely along the beach sometimes letting their feet touch the water and chatting the whole time about anything and everything. Almost an hour later, just as Rory began to complain that he'd tricked her into exercising, they found themselves at the dock.

"We're here," said Logan.

"The dock? Oh, I see," she said mockingly. "You're returning to the scene of your crime."

Logan laughed. "Not exactly, but if you look to your left you will see the section of the dock that had to be rebuilt due to an unfortunate incident a few years ago."

"Ah, yes, the Hayden-Huntzberger annex. I know it well," she joked.

"Huntzberger-Hayden," he corrected.

"Right."

"And if you follow me this way," he directed leading her further down the dock, "we can be on our way." Just a few steps away sat a beautiful new sailboat.

"Is this yours?"

"Yes," he said proudly. Logan had been sailing for as long as he could remember and he'd always dreamed of owning his own boat. Sure his father and grandfather owned boats, several in fact, and Logan had those at his disposal, but this little beauty was the first one that was just his. He was like a little boy with a shiny new toy. "She's all mine. I bought her about a month ago. Do you like her?"

"She's beautiful, Logan." Rory had never been much of a sailor, but she did appreciate a nice boat when she saw one.

"I'm glad you think so because you and I going to take her out for her maiden voyage."

"Are you serious?" she asked getting pretty excited at the prospect of being alone on that boat with him. "Wait, you know I suck at sailing right? You don't actually expect me to do…well anything do you? "

Logan laughed. "Relax, she has an engine. You won't have to lift a finger. All I need you to do is christen her for me."

"Like with a champagne bottle?"

"Yeah, Ace."

"Oh my God, that's so cool."

"You have no idea. I've been looking forward to this for weeks. I can't wait to take her out."

"Hello, Mr. Huntzberger," came a voice from somewhere on the boat. Seconds later, a tall man came into view.

"Hi, Henry," greeted Logan. "Are we all set?"

"Yes, sir. Everything you requested is on board. She's ready to go." The man stepped off the boat and handed Logan a bottle of champagne encased in a gold mess bag.

"Thank you, Henry," said Logan accepting the bottle. "Ace, this is Henry. Henry, may I present Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, or Rory."

"Nice to meet you, miss."

"Likewise," said Rory shaking the man's hand.

Logan handed her the bottle and said, "Well, here you are, Ace."

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I feel like the Queen of England," she said smiling brightly.

Logan loved how much she seemed to be enjoying herself. "Well, your highness, let's get on with it."

"Ok," said Rory stepping toward the boat. "Wait. Boats have names. Isn't she supposed to have a name, Logan?"

"Right you are, miss," said Henry. "It's very bad luck not to name a boat."

Turning to Logan she asked, "Does she have a name?"

"Of course she has a name. What kind of sailor do you take me for?" he asked in a playful tone. Logan made a quick gesture with his hand and when he did, Henry pulled off a tarp that was covering the back of the boat. Flanked on both sides by a set of playing card suits (heart, spade, diamond, and club) were three letters painted in red calligraphy: ACE.

To say Rory was shocked, was a gross understatement. She stared at the letters for a long time, just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. But no matter how many times she blinked her eyes, there it was. Her name, or nickname rather, was painted on the back Logan's boat. He named his boat after her. She couldn't believe it. And she didn't know what to say.

Logan watched her reaction with a mixture of amusement and apprehension. He knew it was a pretty significant gesture and he didn't know how she was going to react. When she finally looked over at him, Logan saw tears in her eyes.

"Logan," she said in a voice just above a whisper.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed their foreheads together.

"I am so…I can't believe that you…I don't…" A tear ran down her cheek. "I don't know what to say."

Logan wiped the tear away with his thumb. "I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Logan, it's…amazing. I'm so touched…seriously. I'm…I'm sorry I'm a little overwhelmed right now."

"But you like it?"

"Logan, I love it. I love that you did this…that you think that much of me." She couldn't believe that an hour ago she was feeling insecure about the fact that he hadn't told Honor abut them yet, and here he'd gone and named his boat after her. "When did you do this?"

"Henry finished painting it yesterday," he explained. "Grandfather took me to an auction last month and when I saw her, I just knew she had to be mine. You know how much I love to sail and I couldn't wait to take her out, but with finals and everything, I haven't had a chance. I wanted to christen her while we were here so I knew I needed to choose a name. And quite frankly, the only name that's been on my mind lately…is yours. So it only seemed naturally that I call her Ace."

"Logan." Rory threw herself into his arms. It was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for her.

"So this is ok with you right?" he whispered into her neck.

"Of course it is. I'm…honored. You have no idea, Logan. This is by far the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you, Logan. Thank you so much."

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly. "You're welcome. Now go on and christen the boat so we can take her out already. It's getting late."

Her eyes were still misty but she laughed. "Ok, how do I do this exactly?"

"Stand right here, miss," said Henry. He'd stood back and watched the intimate scene unfold. It was difficult not to be affected by such a touching display. Henry tied a string to the cork end of the bottle then tied the other end of the string to the back of the boat. "Ok, miss, just swing the bottle towards the boat. Gravity will take care of the rest."

Rory nodded and thanked him. Before following his instructions, she reached for Logan's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. Logan dutifully, hugged her from behind and kissed her head just as she swung the champagne bottle. It made an impressive crash as champagne spilled over the side of the boat. The three of them cheered and at last Logan came aboard his beloved new boat, Ace. Henry untied them from the dock and waved goodbye as the young couple set sail.

Logan skillfully maneuvered them away from the dock and out into open water. Rory, true to her word, sat back and watched him work, not making any attempt to help, insisting she would just get in his way. After they were a few miles off shore, and a good distance from any other vessel, Logan turned to her asked, "Do you want to steer?"

Her eyes brightened at that thought. "You sure it'll be ok?" Rory could tell he loved his new boat and she didn't want to mess up and damage it somehow.

"Come here," he said reaching out to her.

Rory got off the bench where she was comfortably situated and moved to stand between Logan and the helm.

"Just hold her steady," said Logan.

She did as she was told, firmly gripping the helm. "This is so cool."

"It's fun, isn't it?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically and smiled at him over her shoulder.

"It's a lot more fun when you use the winds."

"I prefer the engine, thank you."

He laughed. "Come on, Ace. Believe me. There's nothing in the world like sailing over open water with nothing but winds and sails to guide you."

"Ah, the urge to 'take to the sea.' How very Melville of you."

"There's nothing like it."

"I'll take your word for it."

Logan chuckled and step closer to her, bring their bodies into very intimate contact. As she continued to steer, Logan buried his face in her neck, breathing in the lovely scent of the ocean and his Ace. If there was a heaven, being out at sea, on his new boat with his beautiful girlfriend, was certainly was his version of it. He began to move his lips over the soft skin of her neck, placing light kisses in spots he knew turned her on.

Rory's hands remained firmly gripping the helm despite the sensations Logan's mouth and hands were eliciting. "Hey I'm trying to steer over here," she said in a throaty whisper. She tilted her head ever so slightly and moaned as Logan bit down on the flesh above her clavicle.

"And you're doing an excellent job of steering," he murmured against her skin.

"Am I?" she moaned. Her mind began to fog over with lust when she felt Logan's hand slip underneath her top. He was tracing circles on her stomach moving higher and higher ever so slowly.

"Logan, what are you doing?" she asked playfully.

His hands never stopped moving. "If you have to ask, then I'm not doing it right."

She giggled and leaned back into his chest.

"You know, if I'm not mistaken you are supposed to be in the baby blue bikini that bought you," he said suggestively.

"I have it on."

"Do you? I don't see it."

"The deal was that I had to wear it not that you had to see me wearing it."

Logan thought back to the conversation they had earlier that day. He laughed out loud. She had him. "Well...you got me there." He had to admire her. "That was very clever of you, Ace."

"I'm a smart girl," she said with smile.

"Yes, you are," he agreed continuing his assault on her neck. His hands moved further north and stopped just as his thumbs grazed her bikini top. She moaned. "You are also incredibly beautiful." He kissed her shoulder. "Unbelievably sexy." He bit down on her shoulder. "And I just can't get enough of you."

Logan turned her around and cut the boat's engine. Without another word, his lips were devouring hers. The kiss was forceful, urgent, full of need. Rory found herself pushed up against the helm. Her system was registering some discomfort at the fact that a hard object was pressing up against her back, but the look in Logan's eyes made any pain she was feeling insignificant. His eyes were so dark with lust that he looked…primitive, as if he would devour her completely.

"I want to see that bikini, Ace."

He was practically growling and Rory could do nothing but obey. She lifted her top over her head, removing it in one quick motion. As she did, Logan took care of pushing her skirt down. When she stood before him in nothing but that bathing suit, his hungrily eyes moved over her body. Logan had imagined her in this bikini so often, but no image he conjured could hold a candle to how she amazing she looked right then. Every curve was accented, miles of beautiful white flesh exposed. Nothing short of her naked body could ever be as beautiful. The light blue looked perfect against her pale skin and brought out the richness of her eyes. The two small triangles that covered her breasts were thin enough that he could see her hardened nipples. The strings of her top and bottom were tied loosely, dangling, just begging to be pulled.

Logan ran his hands and his mouth over as much of her exposed skin as he could find. He wanted to touch and taste every inch of her. Rory gripped the boat's steering wheel for support as Logan continued his attack on her body. She moaned and whimpered, crying out his name in soft whispers. Suddenly, she became very aware of just how exposed they were. She and Logan were, after all, standing on the open deck of his boat.

As if sensing her apprehension, Logan looked around and in a reassuring voice said, "Don't worry, Ace. We're at least five miles off shore. There's no one around. And we'll be able to hear if another boat is coming. Relax."

That was all the reassurance she needed. Rory let her body enjoy the thrills and sensations Logan was eliciting. Their mouths came together in another searing kiss. Logan fulfilled a fantasy and tugged at the strings of her bikini top. He untied the string behind her neck first and then the one at her back. He created just enough distance between their bodies so the tiny piece of material fell to silently at their feet. Rory then took the opportunity to pull his shirt off over his head, exposing his toned torso. They both groaned when their bodies came together, flesh against flesh.

The kisses continued as their bodies frantically rubbed against each other. Rory reached down and slipped her hand into the waistband of his shorts where she found him fully erect. The growl he emitted when she began stroking him was the sexiest sound she'd ever heard. Logan was finding it more and more difficult to breath, let alone concentrate. His last coherent thought involved untying the strings that held up Rory's bikini bottom. His girlfriend was now standing completely naked at the helm of his boat. He made a mental correction of his earlier thought. THIS was heaven. Logan sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and winked devilishly at her before lowering himself on his knees. He then took her right leg and hooked it over his shoulder.

"Logan, what are you…aaahhhhhh!"

It was nothing she'd ever experienced before. His mouth was so warm and when he slipped his tongue inside her, Rory nearly lost her balance. She was now gripping the helm for dear life. She needed it to stay vertical. Otherwise she might collapse and for the life of her, she didn't want this feeling to end.

Logan skillfully licked and sucked and nipped, creating pressure that was unlike anything Rory had ever imagined. She was literally dizzy with want. She could feel the beginnings of an orgasm as Logan pulled her closer changing the angle of her hips and delving his tongue even deeper into her.

"Oh my God!"

Logan tried to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch as she came undone. He wanted to savor this moment, the way she looked, the way she sounded, the way she tasted. The expression of desire and surrender on her face was so exhilarating. Add that to the sounds she was making brought him close to becoming undone himself. He felt her body tense signaling the approach of her climax. He increased his efforts using his hands to create more pressure.

Seconds later, Rory was screaming his name as she experienced the most powerful orgasm of her life. Her knees went weak and if Logan had not been prepared, she would have collapsed on the deck. Thankfully, he was thinking rationally enough to catch her.

"You ok?"

Rory's heart was pounding so hard in her chest, she was afraid it might explode. _Was she ok?_ Honestly, she wasn't sure. Her pulse was racing, she could barely see straight, and her body was completely numb—but in a good way.

"Are you ok, Ace?"

She gave no answer.

"Rory?"

At the sound of her name, she gave the slightest of nods. It was the only response she could muster. They lay there on the deck silent, waiting for their bodies to calm down and return to normal.

"Wow," said Rory breaking the silence. "When you said you wanted to christen your boat, is this what you had in mind?"

Logan pulled her closer laughing lightly at her comment. His breathing had evened out and his kissed her temple. "This was more than I ever dreamed." Never had he felt more satisfied by any purchase he'd ever made. "I knew buying this boat was a great idea, I just had no idea it was going to be this great."

"Does that mean I'm allowed to steer again?" she asked sweetly.

"Ace, you are welcome to steer this boat anytime you want."

* * *

Rory and Logan spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying themselves, and each other, out on the water. It was just starting to get dark by the time they returned to the Gilmore's beach house. They were surprised to find the house empty with no sign of anyone. At Logan's insistence, they fired up the grill. The steaks were just about done when Kevin and Joanna walked onto the deck. 

"There you are," said Rory. "We were getting worried. Where are Colin and Finn?"

"Off chasing after some girls," answered Kevin swiping something of the grill.

"And why aren't you with them?" she asked.

"Why would I do that when I was already with the prettiest girl on the beach," he answered sending Joanna a wink.

"Such a charmer this one," Joanna said to Rory.

"So you guys had a good afternoon?" asked Logan wondering if Kevin was going to come down hard on them about the disappearing act they pulled.

To his surprise, Kevin didn't say a word about it. In fact, he was in a very good mood. "Yeah, it was great. Are those almost ready?" he asked eyeing the steaks. "I'm starving."

"I think another minute should do it," answered Logan.

"Great. I'm going to get a beer. You want one?"

"Uh…yeah that would be great. Thanks, Kevin." He entered the house to retrieve the beers without so much as a stern look directed at his best friend and sister.

"Well, he's in a good mood," said Logan. He looked over at Joanna and asked, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," she replied. "You said to distract him so I did?"

"How?" wondered Logan. There was only one thing that put Kevin in that good of a mood.

"We talked."

"Talked?"

"Yes."

"Just talked?"

She nodded.

"Joanna's a really good talker," Rory informed him.

"And apparently an expert distracter as well," added Logan

"I do what I can," said Joanna.

Kevin returned with the promised beers just as Logan began plating the steaks. The four sat outside and enjoyed a wonderful dinner under the stars.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly. The group enjoyed a myriad of activities in addition to some much need relaxation. One day, they packed some coolers and headed for the marina, intent on spending the day on Logan's new boat. And since all the boys were fairly experienced sailors, they would actually be using the sails, something that Logan was really looking forward to. Everyone was pleasantly surprised when they saw the name painted on the back of the luxurious sailboat. Kevin in particular was shocked at the gesture. He, more than anyone, knew how important this boat was to Logan. The fact that he named the boat Ace, only reaffirmed how committed Logan was to his and Rory's relationship. 

"You named her Ace?" asked Kevin with a questioning gaze as he boarded the sailboat for the first time.

"She needed a name," said Logan with a nonchalant smile.

"Yeah, but Ace?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "You don't approve?"

Kevin smiled catching the double meaning behind that question. "No, it's not that. I'm just…surprised."

Logan thought about his answer and nodded.

Kevin seemed to think a bit more and added, "It's…nice though Logan."

"Thanks, Kev."

A moment of awkward silence followed before the two began to busy themselves with the necessary tasks of the day.

* * *

Two weeks after they arrived, the group was sitting around watching a movie at the Huntzberger's house when a surprise visitor arrived. 

"Hello? Hello?" called the cheerful voice. "Logan?"

All eyes turned toward the voice and standing in the foyer was a pretty blond.

"Honor!" said Logan getting up to greet her. "You made it." He enveloped her in a huge hug.

Honor laughed as he picked her up and spun her around. "I'm so happy to see you. I missed you."

"How was the bachelorette getaway?"

"Fabulous. And exhausting. Fabulously exhausting. I'll tell you all about it later." She looked over her brother's shoulder and smiled at the familiar faces. When she spotted Rory, she broke away from Logan and ran to her. "Oh my God! Rory?" she squealed giving her a hug. "Look at you. You're so tall. I don't remember you being this tall."

Rory happily returned the hug. "Well it's been a while. You look great, Honor."

"So do you. I can't believe how gorgeous you look. Boarding school definitely agreed with you. I want to hear all about it. Tell me everything. You must have had all the boys at that school begging for mercy."

"Not really," she said modestly. How does one respond to a statement like that?

"Somehow I doubt that," said Honor. "And who's this?" she asked indicating Joanna.

"This is my friend Joanna. We went to school together. She's visiting. Joanna this is Logan's sister Honor."

"Nice to meet you, Honor."

"Likewise," said Honor smiling brightly. "Now, Joanna, you can tell me the truth. Did young Rory over here drive the boys crazy at that boarding school?"

"She did actually," confirmed Joanna. "Had them following her around like puppies. It made me so proud."

Honor laughed. "I knew it. But, I'm thrilled you're back."

"Me too."

"Me three," said Logan coming up behind Rory and wrapping her up in his arms.

Honor eyed them curiously. Pointing at the pair she asked, "What's this?"

Logan laughed and smiled down at Rory.

"Does someone want to fill me in here?" Honor asked the group.

"Well, Honor," said Logan, "Rory and I are dating. She's my girlfriend."

Honor starred at them in shock. "I'm sorry did you say girlfriend?"

"Yes, Rory is my girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Honor turned to Kevin, Colin and Finn for confirmation. "Seriously?"

They all nodded.

After a few seconds, the news finally seemed to sink in. "Oh my God!" She hugged Logan, and then Rory, and then Logan and Rory. "Oh my God! You two are dating! This is huge. How did I not know about this?"

"It's new," said Rory blushing slightly.

"But still, this is huge. I can't believe Mom didn't say anything."

"Oh she doesn't know," said Logan.

Honor seemed to think about that for a moment. "That's probably for the best. Knowing her, she'd have your engagement party planned before the end of the summer."

"That's why my grandparents don't know either."

"Well I need to hear all about it, every last detail."

"Honor," whined Logan.

"Oh hush," she scolded. "Not from you. From Rory. You and Joanna come upstairs and tell me everything."

Rory shrugged her shoulders and followed the perky blond up to her bedroom.

"Boys, grab my suitcases," yelled Honor over her shoulder and she and the other two girls disappeared into her room.

* * *

Hours later, the three girls were still holed up in Honor's bedroom. They caught up on each other's lives and exchanged some gossip. All in all, it was a very entertaining evening. 

"I can't believe you're dating Logan."

"Me either."

"I mean I'm thrilled, but I'm still getting over the shock."

"I'm still getting used to it myself," said Rory. "But I'm really happy about it."

"I can tell. You're glowing. And so is he. That's what really blows my mind. Wait until news of this breaks. Tongues will be wagging."

Rory groaned. "I know. That's why we want to keep it quiet for as long as possible. You know how much people in Hartford love to gossip."

"Tell me about it," said Honor. "Last night, my parents dragged me to some party at the Grants."

"The Grants? Yuck. How did you keep from dying of boredom?"

"Well, the crowd was buzzing about Hartford's newest bachelor."

"Really?"

"Yes, apparently Janlen DuGrey's grandson is staying with him this summer."

Rory instantly paled. However, Honor didn't seem to notice because she continued talking.

"His name is Tristan."

"Umm…yeah I know."

"You do? How?"

"Oh…uhh…"

"Tristan went to school with us," interjected Joanna. She was watching Rory carefully with a growing concern.

"Oh that's right," said Honor. "He said he just came back from boarding school. You were at the same one? Wow, what a small world."

"Yeah," muttered Rory.

"Anyway, I only got to spend a few minutes talking to him, but oh my God what a sweetheart."

Rory looked more and more uncomfortable.

"And wow is he gorgeous! All the girls at the party were practically drooling. I mean he's far too young for me and I don't normally like blond guys, but even I have to admit, that is one beautiful boy. I mean you've seen him."

Rory starred blankly at Honor continuing to say nothing.

"Did you know him, Rory?"

She cleared her throat and nodded uncomfortably.

Honor, still not noticing how pale Rory had gotten, continued to dig for information on Hartford's newest citizen. "What is he like?" she asked.

Rory didn't know what to say so she just continued to stare.

"You know I'm not feeling very well," Joanna said suddenly. "I think we should go." She got up and pulled a very pale Rory out of the room despite Honor's attempts to get them to stay. Honor finally agreed to let them go after they'd promised to spend all day tomorrow with her.

Joanna led them out the back door, not wanting to run into the boys who were still gathered in the living room watching some sporting event. When they reached the Gilmore's house, Joanna followed Rory into her bedroom and sat her down.

"We need to talk."


	21. I Didn’t Mean To

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 21 – I Didn't Mean To

"I'm fine," said Rory in a weak voice. She was sitting on her bed facing Joanna and doing her best to avoid making eye contact.

"No you're not," Joanna said knowingly.

Rory took a deep breath. The last five minutes of her conversation with Honor had left her nerves unsteady. And unfortunately, Joanna seemed to be gearing up for something. "I'm fine," she repeated.

"Clearly, you're not."

"Look, it's nothing…really. Honor just caught me off guard that's all," she claimed. "Tristan being in Hartford was not something I anticipated and I certainly didn't expect that we'd be traveling in the same social circles."

"There's more to it than that," argued Joanna, "otherwise you wouldn't have reacted the way you did."

"How did I react?" asked Rory defensively.

"Like someone who isn't over her ex," she answered bluntly.

Rory shot out off the bed taking great offense at that accusation. "You know that's not true," she yelled. "Tristan means nothing to me."

Joanna kept her composure despite Rory's raised voice and calmly replied, "If that was true, you wouldn't have freaked out back there."

"I was just surprised," she insisted. "Honor brought him up out of no where."

"Oh give it up, Rory. You need to face this…this…this…whatever this thing is that you have with Tristan. Running away from it or pretending it doesn't exist is not going to make it go away."

"I don't have anything going on with Tristan. We're done. We've been done. We're so done. He doesn't exist to me."

"Rory…"

"No," she continued to yell. "I don't care about Tristan anymore. I am so over him. I'm with Logan now. It's Logan I care about now."

"I'm not saying you don't care about Logan," said Joanna. Rory was getting too riled up and if she was going to accomplish anything with this conversation, she needed to calm her down a bit. "In fact, I'm pretty sure you're at least halfway to being in love with him, but obviously you and Tristan have some unfinished business. And if you don't want it to interfere with what you and Logan have…"

"Nothing is going to interfere with me and Logan," she interrupted. Her eyes filled with anger and panic at the very idea. "I will not let anything come between us. Not now. Not after how long I've waited for us to be together."

"That's exactly my point, Rory," said Joanna, her voice now slightly elevated. She remained seated on the bed and took a breath to calm herself before asking, "How long have you been waiting to be with Logan?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question."

"A long time," she answered dryly. "You know how long I've had feelings for him."

"And how did these feelings affect your relationship with Tristan?"

"They didn't," she said defensively.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure," she shouted with as much conviction as she could muster. However, deep down she knew it was a lie. "I'm sure," she repeated.

"Rory…"

"I'm sure," she said a bit louder, hoping to convince herself as much as Joanna. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect. The more she said it the less she believed it herself.

"Rory. Stop."

"No. You stop," she pleaded. Her heart began to race as a myriad of emotions attacked her—confusion being the main one. It frustrated her that she was standing there, yelling at Joanna, on the verge of tears, and for the life of her, she wasn't even sure what exactly she was upset about. "Why are you doing this?"

"Rory, I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need any help. I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"Then why can't you talk about Tristan? If you're as over him as you say you are, why are you so upset right now? And why did you freeze up when Honor mentioned him?"

"I already told you. I was just surprised," insisted Rory. She began pacing back and forth across her room. "Honor caught me off guard. I mean…she's my boyfriend's sister and she's sitting there gushing about how sweet and gorgeous my ex-boyfriend is. You don't think that warrants a little surprise?"

Joanna seemed to think about that for a moment. She could see how upset Rory was becoming and wanted to comfort her. However, she knew the best thing she could do for her friend right now was to help her release everything she'd been bottling up about Tristan. Therefore, Joanna maintained her course of action. She continued to read the array of expressions crossing the face of a still pacing Rory and pushed the conversation forward. "I admit the situation was a tad…bizarre, but I think we both know there's more to it than you just being surprised."

Rory stopped dead in her tracks and glared at her. "Like what?" she challenged.

"You know what."

"No, I don't. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," yelled Rory.

Joanna looked sympathetically at her. "Ok, fine. You don't want to admit it, fine. I'm just going to come right out and say it. You're with Logan. You're happy with Logan. I believe that. You and Tristan are completely broken up. You no longer have any romantic interest in him. I believe that too. But no matter how much you want to believe that you and Tristan are over, you're not. The two of you may have broken up, but you're not finished."

"You don't know what you're talking about," muttered Rory.

"What happened the night of the party? The night you and Tristan broke up?"

"I don't want to talk about that night," declared Rory her eyes suddenly blazing with anger.

"Rory…"

"No!" she shouted. "I'm not talking about that night. Not now! Not ever!"

Joanna sighed. She recognized that stubborn look in Rory's eyes and knew she had to try a different approach. "All right, let's start with an easier question. What made you decided to go to Yale instead of Harvard?"

"What?" she asked genuinely surprised. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's kind of where it all started isn't it? All your problems with Tristan began when you chose Yale over Harvard. Now, I was under the impression that you were attending Harvard…that your mind was already made up. Then out of no where, you announce that you're going to Yale. Why?"

Rory wasn't expecting this particular line of questioning. "I…I wanted to be close to my family," she replied meekly.

"And?"

"I wanted to go to school with my brother. I missed him."

"And?"

"I missed my old friends…my old life. I wanted to be back in Connecticut."

"What else?"

Rory realized what she was getting at and could feel herself start to tear up. "Yale is a great school," she said stupidly, desperate to stall.

"So is Harvard. So what made you change your mind?" pushed Joanna.

"Lots of reasons," said Rory weakly.

"The deciding factor, Rory. What was it? What did Yale have that Harvard didn't?"

Rory stopped her pacing and stared at Joanna's determined, her eyes begging her friend not to make her say it out loud.

"Come on, Rory," said Joanna in a soothing voice. "What did Yale have that Harvard didn't?"

There really was no point in denying it, so she just answered the question. "Logan," she whispered. "Yale had Logan."

Joanna let out the breath she was holding. "And there was no way that Harvard could ever compete with that was there?"

Rory sobbed softly and shook her head.

"And there was no way Tristan could compete with that was there?"

Rory sobbed a bit louder and shook her head again.

"You put this all down on your pro-con list?"

"Yeah, how did you…"

"Tristan told me."

Rory gasped. "What?"

"He found your list."

Rory paled instantly. "What? How? When?" Her mind began to race and a sickening feeling made its way into her stomach.

"I don't know how. But I do know when. It was a couple of days before you two broke up."

"Oh my God." Rory sat back down on the bed. Out of no where, she was hit with an onset of nausea and weakness. Her knees were literally shaking. Her mind went into overdrive and suddenly it all made sense: Tristan's anger and cruelty that night. "He found that list? Oh my God."

"He showed up at my apartment with it. He was yelling, demanding to know what I knew about Logan."

"What did you tell him?" asked Rory.

"Nothing. I told him to talk to you."

"He never mentioned it to me. He never brought up Logan," said Rory. Thinking back, she added, "I didn't really even see him the couple of days before that party. We were in the middle of finals. I was swamped. He wasn't around much so I figured he was busy studying too." She began desperately trying to remember details of the days leading up to their break up. "I talked to him on the phone the night before the party. I wanted to go over some things about our backpacking trip and I was surprised because he'd been so excited about it, but when I brought it up that night, he was moody and distant. I thought he was just tired. He found that list?" she repeated, still having a hard time believing it. Her heart began to ache at the thought of how Tristan must have felt after reading that list. "Oh my God. Tristan."

"Yeah," sympathized Joanna. She knew what Rory was thinking. "He was a mess when he came to see me. I mean you know Tristan. He's a rock. I'd never seen Tristan cry before…never even saw him close to crying. But that night, he broke down, Rory. He was so devastated."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this before?"

"At the time, I thought I should let you two work it out. I figured you'd come talk to me after you talked to him. But then you told me you two broke up and you were so down. You wouldn't let me even mention his name. And then when you told me about the things he said that night…about the not having sex thing…I was furious. I couldn't believe he could be so cruel. I couldn't sympathize with him after that. I didn't want to. I mean…yes, he was my friend too, but you were my friend first and I wanted to be on your side. I wanted to be supportive."

"You were," said Rory remembering the ice cream and alcohol Joanna provided the days post break up. "You were a great friend to me then."

"And I'm trying to be one now," said Joanna. "I know you would rather deny Tristan's existence, especially now so you can sail into the sunset with Logan, but you two have some unresolved issues. You can't just pretend they don't exist. I know that you are really good at burying your feelings, Rory, but it's not healthy. And I think you owe it to each other to clear the air…get everything out in the open. So you both can move on…really move on."

Rory no longer tried to hold back her tears.

Seeing her defenses were now completely down, Joanna pushed forward. "Four years ago, why did you break things off with Tristan?"

Rory sighed and gave a slight chuckle. "Because I wasn't sure if I really liked him or because he reminded me so much of much of Logan. He was such a great guy. I could see how much he liked me and I didn't think it was fair to him."

Joanna nodded, appreciating her honesty. She knew it took a lot for Rory to admit that. "Why did you decide to start dating him last summer?"

Rory's brow wrinkled as she thought about that question. "Because I wanted to. I liked him."

"Really?"

"Yeah…I mean we'd been friends for such a long time. It had been three years and I still had feelings for him. At the time, I really thought I was over Logan. I hardly thought about him anymore. And Tristan was always so sweet to me…and the way he looked at me with those eyes. God, I used to get butterflies whenever I looked into those eyes. Why wouldn't I like him?"

"I'm sure you did like him, Rory. In fact, I know you did. I was there. I watched you two dance around each other for three years. I know you liked him. But I think you were right the first time."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you were right to break things off with him four years ago. I know that you liked him or at least part of you did. He was a good friend to you, to both of us. And he is incredibly beautiful so it's hard not to feel what you felt when he looked at you the way he did. But…I think after the initial infatuation wore off, what you liked most about him was…how much of Logan you saw in him. Otherwise he would have at least made your list."

Rory closed her eyes and lowered her head into her hands.

Joanna took a deep breath before adding, "I'm not saying this to be mean, Rory, but I think…I think…I think that you used Tristan to stand in for Logan."

There were those words again. _Stand in._ Those two little words had been haunting her ever since Logan had said them. "I didn't," she said tearfully.

"Rory," said Joanna gently reprimanding her.

"I didn't."

"Rory."

"I didn't...I didn't…mean to." A wave of guilt and sadness swept through her and she began bawling. "I didn't mean to." Despite the guilt, a part of her felt slightly relieved to admit that. Ever since the conversation with Logan the week before, she'd been trying to wipe the idea out of her head. She could hardly admit it to herself let alone to another person. So instead, she buried the notion, thinking it would be better to keep it, and all the emotions attached to it, bottled up.

Joanna sighed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know you didn't."

As realization washed over her, the guilt she'd been suppressing began to invade ever cell of her body. "I never wanted to hurt him. He was such a great boyfriend. I can't believe he found that list. He must have hated me." Rory wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"No. He didn't hate you. Tristan loved you."

Rory cried harder. "That's worse."

Joanna pulled Rory into a comforting hug. "Shhh…breathe, Rory."

Rory continued to sob in her friend's arms for a few minutes before eventually calming down.

"You need to talk to him," Joanna whispered gently after Rory's tears seemed to subside a bit.

"No," she cried pulling away, panicked at the very thought. "How am I supposed to face him?"

"Tristan is sitting in Hartford just waiting to see you, Rory. He came all this way. He feels awful about how he ended things and he wants to apologize."

"How do you know?"

Joanna paused for a moment remembering the deal she'd made with Kevin. However, it was too late to stop now. "I know because he told me…when he called me."

"What? He called you? When?"

"A few days ago."

"Well you are just full of revelations tonight aren't you," she said with a little anger in her tone.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but you were having so much fun and I figured it could wait until after we got back to Hartford. You wouldn't have been able to talk to him until then anyway so there really was no point in spoiling this trip. "

Rory nodded. She couldn't really argue with that.

"Besides, you wouldn't have wanted to talk about him anyway would you?"

"No, I wouldn't have," she admitted.

"We only spoke for a few minutes, but he really is desperate to talk to you."

"And you think I should…talk to him?"

"Yes. I think it would be good for you…both of you. You and Tristan meant a lot to each other for a very long time. Obviously, you still do. You shouldn't just leave things the way they are."

Rory nodded. She knew Joanna was right. And truth be told, after everything she realized tonight, she did want to resolve things with him. "Is he…I mean did he seem…ok?" The question felt strange. It had been so long since she thought of Tristan without pain or anger rising in her system.

"I don't know. He sounded better than he did the last time I talked to him, but he's definitely not the happy, carefree Tristan I remember."

Rory sighed. "Did he know you were here?"

"Yes. Apparently, he ran into someone who was at Kevin's birthday party. He didn't say who."

"News does travel fast in this circle."

"Well, he did say he was somewhat relieved to find out you weren't in Hartford," said Joanna trying to lighten the mood a bit. "That way he could put a temporary cease and decease on your daily package. Apparently, he was getting very anxious about having to brave the gates of the Hayden estate every morning."

"What?" asked a confused Rory.

"The notes and packages he's been leaving you," explained Joanna with a wrinkled brow. "He said the most nerve racking part of his day was the two minutes he spent in front of your house."

"What are you talking about?"

Joanna looked at her confused expression and said, "You have no idea what I'm talking about."

"None whatsoever."

Joanna took a moment to assess the situation. Apparently Rory hadn't been ignoring Tristan's pleas for forgiveness. She simply wasn't receiving them. _"Damn that Kevin,"_ she thought to herself. "Umm…well, Tristan said he's been leaving packages and notes at your doorstep everyday since arrived."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"But I haven't…" She stopped talking as her brain caught on. "Kevin." Suddenly, the anger was back, in full force, and this time, it wasn't directed at Tristan. "He promised he'd stay out of it. I'm going to kill him."

"I'm sure he meant well," said Joanna although for the life of her she had no idea why she was defending Kevin. Not wanting to open that can of worms, she wrote it off as guilt for reneging on their deal.

"He always means well," she spat angrily. "Just like he meant well when he punched Logan." After saying his name, she was struck by a painful realization. "Logan. The flowers."

"What?" asked Joanna. It was her turn to be confused.

Rory's anger continued to grow. "Nothing," she muttered as she got off the bed. "I need to talk to Kevin." She straightened her stance, refocusing all the pain and guilt she was feeling into blind rage. As she walked toward the door, she mentally prepared herself for the tongue lashing she was going to inflict on her brother…and her boyfriend.

Joanna could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. "They're all probably still at Logan's. Why don't you sit and try to relax for a second. I'll go downstairs and make us some coffee and you can talk to some more."

"No," she screamed, her voice laced with venom. "I don't need to relax. I need to speak to that darling brother of mine." Before Joanna had time to respond, Rory was walking out the door.

She ran down the stairs with Joanna at her heals urging her to clam down. "Rory, slow down."

Rory ignored her. She was too angry. She needed to yell. She needed to get to wherever Kevin was and yell. "I'm going to back to Logan's to find Kevin. You don't have to come back with me."

The look in Rory's eyes told Joanna nothing she said would have stopped her from going after her brother. "I'll come with you," she said in a worried tone.

"Fine, let's go."

The two didn't have to go too far, because at that moment, the front door opened and in poured four smiling and laughing boys.

"There you are," said Kevin with a smile. "Where did you two disappear to? There's a big party down by the marina and we…thought…that…" His smile faded as he took in Joanna's serious expression and Rory's angry face. "What's going on?" he asked solemnly.

Rory glared at him with fire coming out of her eyes. "How dare you?"

"Rory?" he questioned.

"You promised me," she seethed. "You promised me you'd stay out of it and let me handle Tristan."

Kevin let out a breath and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he sent a glare Joanna's way before returning his attention to his sister. "Ror, it was for your own good."

The condescending tone of that statement only set her off. "For my own good?" she screamed so loudly it took Kevin and all the boys by surprise. "You've got some nerve, Kevin. What makes you think you have the right decide what is and isn't good for me?"

"I'm your brother," he yelled back. "I have every right…"

"Oh get over yourself."

"…to do what I think is best for you."

"You can't honestly believe that."

"I was looking out for you, Rory. That's all. That guy was…"

"He was just trying to get me to talk to him. All he was doing was dropping off notes and gifts. It's not like he was camped out on our lawn or stalking me or threatening me in anyway. He was leaving gifts because he wanted to get me to talk to him…so he could apologize."

"Do you remember how upset you were when he showed up at the house?"

She glared at him knowing he had a point.

"Do you think I was going to let him upset you like that again?"

"That was not your decision to make, Kevin."

"He was showing up at my house, harassing my sister. You bet your ass it was my decision to make."

"I can take care of myself," she declared. "I'm eighteen years old…"

"Oh don't start with the 'I'm eighteen years old bull shit,' Rory. You have no idea what guys like Tristan are capable of. I was protecting you. I'm not going to apologize for that."

"You promised me you'd let me handle it on my own. You lied to me. You broke your promise, Kevin. You've never done that before."

Despite his anger, Kevin was slightly taken aback by that statement. It was true, he never lied to sister and he never broke his promises to her. "It was for your own good," he repeated, although with a bit less conviction.

Joanna, Logan, Colin and Finn watched in silence as the normally loving siblings yelled back and forth. Logan, being sympathetic to both sides, decided to try and intervene. "Ace, you need to calm down," he said in a soothing voice. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but was beyond surprised at her reaction to his words and action.

Rory whipped around to face Logan and forcefully shoved his hand off her shoulder. "Don't touch me," she spat.

Logan had no idea how to react. The malice with which she delivered that order cut straight through his heart. "Ace?"

"No! Don't start! You lied to me too!"

It never occurred to Logan that she would get angry at him. Kevin, yes, but not him. He stood there, mouth open, not knowing what to say.

"You didn't send me those flowers did you? They were from Tristan," she accused making no attempt to hide her fury.

Logan gave the slightest of nods.

"You lied to me!"

"Ace…"

"The day after our first date. We'd been together for exactly two days, and you lied to me."

He continued to stare wordlessly, not quite sure how to defend himself.

Rory was completely lost in rage by this point. "I know you're new to this whole relationship thing, Logan, so here's a tip: Lying. Bad."

Logan felt as if someone punched him in the stomach. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes that normally looked at him with so much affection, were full of rage…and worse disappointment. He recognized disappointment. He grew up seeing it in the eyes of his father. He never thought he'd see that look in Rory's eyes. "Ace…"

"No! I can't talk to you right now," she said effectively cutting him off.

"Rory," began Kevin in a much calmer tone.

"Or you," she said to her brother. "Neither one of you come near me right now. I can't stand to look at you!" With those parting words, Rory turned and ran up the stairs determined not to cry.

Joanna and the boys stood in stunned silence as she stormed off only being brought back to reality when they heard her door slam loudly.

On impulse, Kevin made a move to go after her, but Joanna blocked his path. "No," she said placing a hand on his chest. "Give her some time to cool off. She's too angry right now. She won't talk to you. And if you try and make her, it'll only make things worse."

Kevin knew she was right, but tried to move passed her anyway.

"Kevin, no," she said sternly.

They stared at each other for a several long seconds, silently battling each other. Not knowing what else to do, and still feeling very angry, Kevin turned his wrath to Joanna. "What the hell did you say to her?"

Joanna's eyes widened with shock. "Oh please, Kevin. I know you're not trying to turn this around on me."

"You agreed to not to talk to her about Tristan until after we got back to Hartford. Obviously, you did," he accused.

"It couldn't be helped," she defended. "The subject of Tristan came up and everything just spilled out."

"The subject of Tristan just came up?" he asked disbelievingly. "Rory wouldn't have brought him up so clearly you did."

"No, it wasn't me."

"Who then?"

"Well if you must know, it was Honor?"

"Honor?" asked Kevin surprised.

"She met him at a party in Hartford," Joanna stated simply. "We were sitting around her room and all of the sudden she starts gushing over Hartford's 'newest bachelor.' Her words not mine," added Joanna at the look of fury in Kevin's eyes. "Look, regardless of how it came up, it happened. Rory and I had a long talk about him, which would have been hard enough on her, but then she finds out about the packages Tristan's been leaving her, which by the way, I had no idea you were intercepting. So believe me, Rory's had enough for tonight. Leave her alone."

After a moment of fuming, Kevin said, "I need a drink." He then turned on his heal and headed for the kitchen.

"I'll pour," said Finn following him. Colin, who had remained silent throughout the entire exchange continued to do so as he trailed into the kitchen behind Finn. Never in his life had he witnessed Rory and Kevin fight, let alone fight like that. And never in a million years did he think he'd see so much pain on the face of one Logan Huntzberger because of a girl. But there Logan stood, pale and practically shaking, because of Rory Hayden. It was a sight to behold.

"Breathe, Logan," said Joanna. Only the two of them remained standing in the foyer.

He obeyed, letting out a breath he was unaware he'd been holding. "I've never seen her that mad," he whispered, his voice sounding very uncertain. It was the first time he'd spoken since Rory ran to her room.

"It'll be ok," she said trying to bring him some comfort.

"For Christmas one year, I played a trick on her," he rambled absentmindedly. "I rigged this box to spray green and red paint all over her when she pulled the top off. I wrapped it up, said 'Merry Christmas,' and handed it to her."

"What happened?" asked Joanna with a small smile.

"Her face and hair were red and green for the next three days. Stuff wouldn't wash off. She was so mad at me," he said sadly, but sounding somewhat amused. "But no where near as mad as she was just now. And she's never yelled at me quite like that before."

"Because this wasn't a prank, Logan," she pointed out. "You lied to her."

"Did you see the way she shoved my hand off?" he asked sadly. "She wouldn't even let me touch her."

"She's angry, Logan. She'll calm down. I promise."

Logan shook his head. His eyes looked passed Joanna to the top of the stairs, to where he knew Rory was.

"She'll calm down," she repeated. "Just give her some time."

He nodded. "I think Kevin had the right idea. A drink sounds really good right now," he said.

Joanna watched him walk dejectedly into the kitchen. She could hear the faint sounds of a conversation and decided not to join the boys. They were all upset and Kevin was obviously furious at her. She was in no mood to defend her actions so she turned and headed up to her room.

* * *

"Pull up a seat, Mate," said Finn as Logan entered the kitchen.

"Well, this evening certainly took a bad turn," said Logan as he plunked down into an empty chair.

"I'm sorry, Logan," said Kevin as he poured his friend a generous tumbler of scotch. "I know I've been giving you a hard time about dating Rory, but believe me, I never meant for this to happen. I had no idea she was going to come down on you like that. I wouldn't have…"

"Kevin," interrupted Logan, "relax. I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"I asked you to lie to her," he said. "She's mad at you because of something I asked you do." Kevin had seen the look on Logan's face when Rory tore into him. The guilt he experienced at that moment was overwhelming.

"I'm not mad at you, Kev," Logan assured him. "And I don't blame you. I swear. Yes, I did what you asked, but it was my decision. I knew exactly what you were asking me to do and I did it. And to be perfectly honest, if I were you, I don't think I would have done anything differently, so quit blaming yourself. I'm not mad at you."

"Thanks," muttered Kevin. He was more relieved to hear Logan say that than he was letting on. After watching them over the past week, he'd grown not only accustomed to Logan dating Rory, but he was genuinely happy—no happy was too strong…glad—he was glad they'd found each other. He would never admit it, but the two of them really were a very good match.

"So what do we do we do now?" asked Colin.

"We drink," said Finn as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Colin rolled his eyes. "I meant about Tristan."

"I don't know," said Kevin downing what was left in his glass and reaching for the bottle.

"Well what are you going to do about Rory?" asked Colin.

Kevin sighed. "Joanna's right. She needs time to cool off. So for right now, we give her some space. If I know Rory, she's not coming out of her room anytime soon. Tomorrow morning, I'll make her breakfast and a big pot of coffee and I'll talk to her."

"Are you going to apologize?" asked Colin.

"I didn't do anything wrong," insisted Kevin.

"Not according to Rory," piped in Finn.

"Yeah, well, I don't care," said Kevin taking a sip of his drink. "She's mad at me. I get that, but I was protecting her and I'm not going to apologize for that. Look, I'm sorry she's upset. I'm sorry she's upset with me. Hell, I'm even sorry she's upset with Logan. But I'm not sorry for what I did. I did what I thought was right. And I still think it was the right thing to do so no, Colin, I will not be apologizing."

"Ok," said Colin, not agreeing entirely with Kevin, but not in the mood to argue with his reasoning. "But you," he continued pointing at Logan, "you, my friend, need to apologize to your girlfriend."

"Grovel," added Finn. "You need to grovel."

"I know," muttered Logan.

"Let me talk to her first, Logan," said Kevin. "I'll try to smooth things over for you when I talk to her tomorrow morning."

"What are you going to say?"

"I'll make it clear that it was my idea," answered Kevin. "That I asked you to do it."

"You don't have to do that," said Logan, although he would have been very grateful if he did.

"Yeah I do, Logan."

The four boys continued to drink until the scotch was gone, and then until the rum was gone, and then until the vodka was gone, etc.

* * *

Rory slammed the door of her bedroom shut with significantly more force than was actually necessary. Her heart was pounding, her ears were ringing, she'd never felt such intense fury. She fisted her hands hoping that would stop them from shaking. After a few minutes of pacing and knocking a few items off some shelves, her adrenaline began to even out and she collapsed on her bed. Burying her face in a pillow, she opened the flood gates and cried. Her mind was too full and she emptied it through her tears, releasing feelings of pain, anger, guilt and betrayal. After nearly an hour of non-stop crying, she was drained. Rory felt hollow, empty, and she couldn't decide if it was better or worse than the fullness that had consumed her earlier. Exhausted, she fell asleep, her face still buried in her pillow.

She woke up hours later, still tired and somewhat disoriented. Her hours of sleep had not been at all restful. The alarm clock next to her bed informed her it was nearly four o'clock in the morning. She got up and shuffled over to her bathroom, very grateful that she had her own bathroom. She was in no shape to leave the sanctuary of her bedroom just yet.

Rory turned on the faucet and audibly gasped when she saw the reflection staring back at her. The girl in the mirror was so pale with bloodshot eyes. Her make-up had smeared. She looked frightful. Turning away from her reflection, Rory got undressed and took a long relaxing shower which left her feeling much better. By the time she walked back into her bedroom, it was after five. She methodically got dressed and snuck downstairs as quietly as she could. After locating Kevin's car keys, she climbed into his Porsche and slid out of the driveway in neutral as she did not want to wake her brother. First of all, she still wasn't ready to talk to him. And second, there was no way in hell he would have let her drive his precious Porsche. Rory made sure she was a good fifty feet away from the house before she started the engine.

The first ferry of the island left at 6AM and Rory made sure she was on it. It would be hours before her brother would awaken and by then, she would be well off the island and on her way back to Hartford. Her first and only thought since she woke up that morning was to get to Hartford.

By the time she drove off the ferry, her stomach was grumbling reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. Despite her hunger, she drove on. Not wanting to stop even for coffee. Rory followed signs into Connecticut proud that she only had to ask for directions twice. At around ten o'clock she saw signs for Hartford and stepped down on the gas pedal. She wasn't aware of how fast she was going until she heard the siren and saw flashing lights pull up behind her.

"Great," she muttered, "just great." Rory pulled off the highway and watched apprehensively as two state troopers got out their police car and walk over to her. The younger of the two men tapped on her window indicating she should roll it down.

"License and registration," he said authoritatively.

"Is there a problem, officer?"

"Do you know how fast you were going back there, miss?"

"Around 70 maybe?" she asked meekly.

He chuckled. "No. I clocked you at 110, miss."

"Oh." She had no idea she was going that fast. She made a mental note to tell Kevin how smooth his car ran, but pushed the thought out of her head after remembering she was mad at him.

"I'm going to need to see your license and registration, miss."

"Oh…um…technically, I don't have a license."

"You don't have a license?"

"Not in the US," she clarified. "I do have a British license," she added gladly handing over her wallet. "I was away at boarding school and I just got back. I am an American citizen though and I swear I was going to get a driver's license here. I just hadn't gotten around to it yet."

"Are you aware driving without a license is illegal, miss?"

"Yes," she admitted feeling a little panicked. "I am aware of that. And under normal circumstances, I wouldn't be driving right now, but it's an emergency and I need to get to Hartford."

"An emergency?" muttered the officer. He'd heard that excuse one too many times. "Do you have the registration for this vehicle, Miss…" he looked down at her ID, "Miss Hayden?"

"Not exactly," she said weakly.

"Not exactly?"

"It's my brother's car."

The second officer walked up to the window and said, "The car is registered to a Kevin Hayden of Hartford." Apparently he had been running the license plates while his partner was talking to Rory.

"Yes, that's my brother," she added not wanting them to think she was a thief.

"I'm going to need you to step out of the car, Miss Hayden," said the first officer.

"What? Why? He just told you it's my brother's car."

"While that may be true, miss, you don't have a registration, proof of insurance or even a driver's license, all of which are required in order for you to be operating this vehicle."

"Yes, but…"

"I'm sorry, miss, but we can't let you continue to drive. It's illegal for you do so. Now please step out of the vehicle. You're going to have to come with us."

"Are you arresting me?" she asked, her eyes starting to fill with tears. Getting arrested would be the icing on the cake.

"No, Miss Hayden, you're not being arrested," he replied feeling a little bad for the young girl with the sad eyes. "However, we will have to impound this vehicle."

"Impound? Oh my God, Kevin's gonna kill me."

"Your brother can pick up his car once he shows proof of ownership."

Rory tearfully climbed out of the car. "Where are you taking me?"

"We can't let you continue driving so we're going down to the station to fill out a police report. I'll be issuing you a couple of tickets, you'll have to pay a few fines, and then you'll be free to go."

Rory was in a daze. "I can't believe this is happening." She was tired and hungry and upset and now she was being hauled off to the police station. After a tow truck arrived, Rory climbed into the back seat of the police car and slumped down. "Perfect," she mumbled. "This is so perfect."

At the police station, she was ushered through a few rooms, spoke to a few other officers, signed a few documents and paid a pretty hefty fine.

"I should be done with your paper work in just a few minutes, Miss Hayden," said the officer who'd brought her in. She nodded barely comprehending what he'd said. "Is there anyone I can call for you? Your parents? Brother? Someone who can pick you up?"

"What?" she asked momentarily coming out of her daze.

"Is there someone you'd like me to call to come pick you up?" The officer felt so sorry for the girl sitting in front of him. She was pale and teary eyed. She'd hardly said a word unless asked a question and she looked so dejected.

"Uhh…umm…can I use my cell phone?"

He smiled warmly, "Of course, Miss. Feel free."

Rory took a deep breath before dialing.

"Hello?" answered a sleepy voice.

"Hey, it's Rory."

"Rory? Are you ok?"

"Not really," she answered honestly. "Can you come pick me up?"

"Yeah, of course. Where are you?"

She took another breath. "At a police station just outside of Hartford."

"What? Why? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No," she said taking comfort in the concerned tone. "I'm fine. I just need someone to pick me up."

"What's the address?"

Rory read the address off the card the officer handed her.

"All right, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok. Thanks."

Less than thirty minutes later, as Rory sat waiting in a small reception area, she was brought out of her reverie by the sound of a familiar voice ask. "I'm looking for Rory Hayden."

"Hey," she said standing.

"You know I never thought I'd ever be picking you up from a police station."

She gave a small laugh before walking over to him. "Thanks for coming."

He returned her smile and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Anytime, Mary."


	22. Closure

**I would like to apologize for this delayed update. But in all fairness, it was not my fault. The blame lies with the brilliant and talented J.K. Rowling. In preparation for the release of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, _I had to re-read all six books before the midnight release of _Deathly Hallows, _which for the record is beyond amazing. With that said...**

**Happy reading!!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 22 – Closure

He called her Mary. She smiled. There was a time not too long ago when that particular nickname made her stomach churn. But now, after the revelation filled conversation with Joanna last night, hearing it again—from him—felt nice, almost comforting. Not to mention the fact that it did wonders to break the tension between them.

"I really appreciate you coming to get me." She heard the surprise in his voice when she called him that morning. And after everything that happened between them the past several weeks, she wouldn't have blamed Tristan for not immediately complying with such a sudden request. Yet, here he was, eyes full of genuine concern, smiling despite the awkwardness between them. Without so much as questioning her motives or intentions, he'd driven down to a police station to pick her up just because she'd asked him to. "Thanks, Tristan."

He smiled down at her. He'd always loved the way she said his name. "It's not a problem. I'm just glad you called." As he steered her toward the exit, he let his hand fall to her lower back in a very familiar move.

"I didn't know who else to call," she answered softly.

"Oh," he said somewhat hurt by that admission.

"No," she added quickly, seeing the disappointed look in his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that." She stopped walking and turned to face him. "I just…what I meant was…I was on my way back here to see you so…when all of this happened…you were the only person I thought to call."

"Oh," he said with a satisfied nod. "Ok. And what exactly is the 'this' that happened? Like I said, I never thought I'd ever be picking you up at a police station."

Rory blushed, both embarrassed and a bit amused at how her day was going so far. "It's a long, and somewhat ridiculous, story."

"I've got nothing but time, Mary. I want to hear all about it." Tristan looked down at her, his eyes studying her face. "You look hungry," he said knowingly.

Rory's brow wrinkled as she thought about that comment. He knew her so well. "Actually, I'm starving." With the crazy morning she'd had, she didn't realize until that very second that she hadn't eaten anything since the day before. "I haven't even had coffee yet."

Tristan chuckled, looking more surprised than she did after making such a statement. "Wow," he said. He checked his watched and added, "So this is what happens when you're not fed and/or properly caffeinated? What happened? Did you hold-up a police officer demanding he hand over his coffee and donuts?"

She smiled. This was the Tristan she missed.

"I'm glad I always had enough sense to provide you with copious amounts of caffeine and empty calories."

"Well, you always did have excellent self-preservation skills."

He laughed. "Come on, Mary," he said walking toward his car. "Let's get you fed."

It was odd, how easily they both slipped back into the comfortable friendship that once meant the world to them. For now, they silently agreed to ignore the giant elephant in the room.

Tristan opened the passenger side door of a sleek black Mercedes and waited for Rory to climb into the seat. Making his way to the driver's side, he buckled his seat belt, and double checked that she had too, before starting the engine.

"Nice car," commented Rory.

"Thank you. I like it. Graduation gift from Grandfather."

"What no Porsche?" she teased.

"It's in Boston," he said calmly. At the quizzical expression on Rory's face, he added, "My Porsche, I left it up in Boston. Figured since I was staying at Grandfather's, it was only polite to drive down in the car he bought me."

"But you have a Porsche too?"

"Graduation gift from my dad."

"What color is it?" she asked glancing at his profile. His similarity to Logan, in looks, style, attitude and personality, really was uncanny.

"Blue."

"Of course," she said quietly. "To match your eyes, I'm sure," she kidded. Knowing what lay ahead of them, Rory was determined to keep things light for as long as possible.

He smiled, fully aware and fully appreciating her efforts to keep the conversation comfortable. "It's more of a dark blue," he said, playing along. He took his eyes off the road for a split second to meet hers. As blue met blue, he added, "My eyes are really light."

Rory looked away from him and stared straight ahead. She did not need to be reminded that his eyes were light blue. No matter what happened between them, no matter how things ended today, Rory knew she would always remember the exact shade of blue that were his eyes. Tristan DuGrey's smoldering baby blues had always been a weakness for her. "I remember," she muttered.

An awkward silence engulfed the car, but before it got to unbearable, Tristan asked, "So what are you in the mood for?"

"What?" she asked taken slightly aback by what she thought was an inappropriate question.

"To eat," he clarified with a small smirk. "What are in the mood to eat?"

"Oh," she said blushing furiously. "Anything is fine. Whatever you want. Just as long as there's coffee."

Tristan kept his eyes on the road, doing his best not to smile at her very noticeable blush. He missed this, their easy banter. He missed her smile, the sound of her voice, the way she laughed. He missed the way she blushed at the slightest impropriety. He missed a lot of things about her. Shaking these thought out of his head, Tristan silently reminded himself of what he was doing there and willed himself not to let his feelings for her get in the way of that. So in the interest of releasing the tension that was quickly filling his Mercedes, he pulled into the parking lot of the first restaurant he spotted—a diner. They both exited the car quickly, eager to leave the confined space.

* * *

Back at Martha's Vineyard, Kevin awoke to one of the worst hangovers in recent memory. It was just after eight, fairly early for him, especially considering how much comfort he found at the bottom of a bottle the night before. However, he wanted to make sure he was up before Rory, and although his sister was far from an early riser, Kevin knew, no matter how angry at him she was, Rory's stomach wouldn't allow her to remain locked in her bedroom for much longer. 

Crawling out of bed, he reached for some clothing piled on a chair. Unfortunately, even the simple task of throwing on a shirt seemed too daunting in his weakened state. He desperately needed hydration…and a taco. Without giving it much thought, he exited his room, clad only in a pair of boxers, to search for some water and something greasy to soak up the remaining alcohol in his system.

With his eyes half shut, he entered the kitchen, not noticing he wasn't alone until he the rich aroma of brewing coffee hit his senses. It was only then that he realized Joanna was already seated at the kitchen table.

"Morning," he muttered his throat dry and scratchy.

She merely nodded, barely glancing at him.

Kevin, hungover though he was, could feel the cool breeze of the cold shoulder he was getting and decided to start his day of amends with the girl in front of him. "Hey, Joanna," he began, his voice still scratchy.

She brought her coffee cup to her lips and shifted her eyes toward him, but didn't say a word in response.

"About last night."

Still no response other that a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," he stated simply.

No answer.

He sighed. "Look, I think we can agree things got a little heated last night. I was fighting with Rory, which I hate. I was angry at the situation and I had no right to take it out on you."

Silence.

"Even if it was partly your fault," he added determined to get a rise out her.

"What!?!" she asked her eyes wide with a bit of surprise and plenty of anger. "My fault? Are you serious?"

Kevin smirked, happy to put an end to her silence. He hated the silent treatment. "Not really, but I figured that would get you talking."

"You're an ass," she stated as she got up to refill her cup.

"But a charming ass," he said smugly. Beating her to the coffee pot, he refilled her cup for her before pouring some for himself.

She smiled slightly despite being annoyed. "But still an ass," she muttered as she walked passed him deliberately not thanking him for refilling her coffee.

Not easily dismissed, Kevin continued, "So you admit you think I'm charming."

"I admit I think you're an ass. Whether or not I find you charming has no bearing on that fact."

He nodded, accepting that as a compliment of sorts. "Well, I really am sorry."

"Apology accepted," she said curtly before returning to her seat.

Kevin watched her walk to the table trying not to check her out as she did, but failing miserably. She was wearing only a pair of shorts and a talk top which afforded him a generous view of exposed skin—beautifully tempting exposed skin. He suddenly became very aware of how naked he was. In the interest of not embarrassing himself, Kevin made a mental not to keep his body in check as his boxers afforded him very little cover. "And I also wanted to thank you."

"Thank me for?"

He took a seat the table directly across from her. "For blocking the stairs last night…for not letting me go after Rory. You were right, that would have made things worse. As it is, I have my work cut out for me today. She's not going to let this go anytime soon."

"You've got that right."

He sighed.

"Look, Kevin," she began feeling great sympathy for the pained look in his eyes, "Rory is stubborn."

He chuckled, "Yes she is. It's a trait passed down from Lorelai to Lorelai."

"But," she continued reaching across the table to place a comforting hand over his, "no matter how angry she is, she'll always forgive. Rory loves you."

Kevin gripped the small hand that covered his, taking comfort in its warmth. "Thank you." An unfamiliar feeling crept into his stomach, one that he wasn't sure he was comfortable with.

"You two will be all right. Just tell her you're sorry."

That brought him out of his daze. "Sorry for what?"

Joanna's eyes opened wide. She must have heard him wrong. "Sorry for lying to her, for not staying out of it like you said you would, for trying to hide the fact that Tristan…"

"No," he interrupted pulling his hand out of her reach, a decision he regretted immediately. Less than half a second passed before he began to miss the warm pressure of her fingers. Hearing Tristan's name irritated him to end. Hearing her say Tristan's name made his blood boil.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean I'm not going to apologize. I didn't do anything wrong."

Joanna stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. "What?"

"I didn't do anything wrong," he repeated. "I did what I had to do. It was for her own good. I was protecting my sister."

"Are you serious?" She couldn't believe he was being this pig headed. Stubbornness was definitely a family trait.

"I'm sorry she's so upset, but I'm not sorry about what I did. I did it for her and I'm not going to apologize for that."

"What do you mean you're not going to apologize?" she asked raising her voice slightly.

"I'm not going to apologize because I'm not sorry."

"How is that even possible? How could you not be sorry?"

"Because I'm right," he stated with an air of smugness that was not even in the least bit attractive.

"Oh my God. Are you even listening to yourself? Can you hear the words that are coming out of your mouth?"

He groaned and got out of his seat, the chair skidding loudly against the kitchen floor. "Look I don't want to fight with you. I've already apologized for yelling at you last night. You didn't deserve that. I was upset about Rory and I took it out on you. I don't like fighting with my sister and I will apologize to her for losing my temper, but not for what I did."

"Kevin…"

"No," he said cutting her off. "This is not open for discussion. I'm going to go upstairs and get dressed. I need to find a taco," he said running a hand through his hair. His hangover headache seemed to have gained some strength.

"A taco?"

"Don't ask," he said dismissively. "My head is killing me and I need a taco before Rory and I have our little showdown."

"Ok," she said slowly not sure what to make of his statement.

"You're welcome to come with me if you're hungry."

"No, thank you," she said rather coldly. "There are still some Danishes." With that, she got up and walked over to the fridge making an effort not to look his way as she walked passed him.

Kevin sighed. "One step forward, two steps back," he muttered. He didn't have the energy to think about why Joanna being upset with him bothered him so much. The conversation, or rather confrontation, he was going to have with Rory would be difficult enough. Plus, he needed to assuage some of the guilt he'd been carrying around about Logan. The look of pain on his friend's face as Rory laid into him affected Kevin more than he was willing to admit. No matter how he felt initially about Logan and Rory's relationship, and despite his lingering doubts about that relationship, one thing was certain: he didn't want either Rory or Logan hurt. And clearly, Logan was hurting. If he accomplished anything that day, it would be making things right between those two.

Quickly downing what was left of his coffee, Kevin ran upstairs to shower and dress in record time. Before heading back downstairs he stopped at Rory's door and pressed his ear up against it. Hearing no sound of any kind, he concluded she was likely still asleep and tiptoed away quietly. He entered the kitchen just as Joanna was loading their coffee cups into the dishwasher. He contemplated inviting her to come with him again, but decided against it. He didn't want to pick up where they'd left off. Plus, someone should be in the house in case Rory woke up. Kevin shifted his gaze over the counter looking for his keys. He frowned when he realized they were not there.

"Did you move my keys?"

She shut the dishwasher. "No," she said curtly, not liking the accusatory tone in his voice.

"Have you seen them?"

"No."

Kevin's frown deepened as his eyes surveyed the room. He remembered leaving them on the counter the night before. Suddenly, a wave of anxiety washed over him. He walked briskly to the front door and took a deep breath before opening it. The driveway was empty. "Shit!" He ran up the stairs at lightening speed. As he approached Rory's room, his mind raced, silently praying that she was still sound asleep and that his Porsche had been stolen by a gang of thieves. Without bothering to knock, he opened the door to Rory's bedroom. "Fuck!" No such luck.

* * *

Rory and Tristan were seated at a large booth near the back of the diner. The table could have easily sat six people, but with amount of food Rory ordered, there really wasn't much superfluous surface area. The two sat and ate in a comfortable silence, only speaking to comment on how good the food was and how the coffee wasn't nearly strong enough—the latter comment being made by Rory. Their server cleared the last of the dishes away before bringing them each a slice of pie a la mode and depositing a full pot of on the table. 

"So," began Tristan.

"So…"

"Can I go first?"

She nodded spooning a generous helping of pie into her mouth.

"I don't know how much Joanna told you, but my main concern…my only concern really, for being here was to apologize to you for how I acted that night." He paused to look into the eyes that were staring intently into his. "I can't even…I don't know how I could…that wasn't me. That night, that wasn't me."

"Tristan…."

"No," he interrupted. "I need to get this out. Whatever reasons I might have had to justify the things I said and did that night, it doesn't matter. You didn't deserve to be treated that way and I am so sorry. I am so sorry. You have to believe that."

"I do."

"I couldn't look at myself for days after it happened. And no matter how angry I was at you, no matter how much I tried to hate you, I just…I hated myself more. I knew I couldn't go on until I made things right with you. It was the cruelest and most horrible thing I've ever done, Rory. I felt awful. I still feel awful. But please don't think this is just about me getting over my guilt. Because it's not. You deserve so much more than an apology." He took a breath not prepared for the onslaught of emotion that surged through him. He began to feel the familiar bout of nausea that always came when he thought about that night.

_He had a beer in one hand and her hand in the other. The two were sitting in the middle of a lively party of students all celebrating the end of another tortuous round of exams. For Rory and Tristan and the rest of the graduating class, it felt especially liberating._

"_Are you ok?" she asked him for probably the fourth time that night._

_He took a swig from the bottle he was holding. "I'm fine," he muttered._

_Rory gave him a half smile and squeezed his hand. It had been a very long couple of weeks for both of them. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. She knew he'd been stressed lately, but thought now that finals were over he'd be more relaxed. "Don't worry, Tris. It's almost over. We just have to make it though the next couple of weeks until the actual ceremony and then we have the whole summer." She leaned further into him and whispered into his ear, "Just the two of us." _

_He smiled. Even after reading that list, even after his confrontation with Joanna, even though he knew what he knew, he still wanted her. He still loved her. Tristan chugged what was left of his beer before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. "You wanna get out of here?" he asked in a husky tone._

_Rory smiled, happy that his mood seemed to have lightened. They said goodnight to their friends and walked out hand in hand ignoring the round of catcalls they received as they left the party. Obviously, the rest of the partygoers believed they were leaving to have a party of their own._

_Tristan led them down the hall to his room. He shut the door behind them and almost immediately pulled her to him for a bruising kiss. Rory responded eagerly and allowed him to walk them back toward his bed, their lips never parting. It was a dance she was familiar with. In fact, she was fairly certain she could maneuver her way around his room blindfolded since more often than not her eyes were closed whenever she was in there. She and Tristan had long ago given up studying together in either of their rooms as very little studying ever got done. _

_Rory felt the bed hit the back of her legs and Tristan lowered them both on it. As their make-out session became more and more intense, Tristan lifted her shirt off and buried his face in her neck sucking on a spot he knew she loved. "Mary," he moaned as his hands moved to take off her bra so that he could properly worship her breasts. As he did this, Rory writhed beneath him and tugged at his shirt wanting to feel his skin against hers. _

_Tristan flipped onto his back and pulled her on top of him. He loved seeing her like this: looking down at him—wanting him. At that moment all thoughts of that list and the mysterious Logan were erased from his mind. The only thing he could concentrate on was his Mary. If there was one thing he was sure of was that he loved her. He waited three years for a chance to be with her, suffering in silence as he watched her date less than worthy boys. But none of that mattered now. She was his. "At least for the moment," he thought sadly._

_His body ached for her. Going without sex for almost a year was a bit difficult at times, but he knew it was worth it. She was worth it. Tristan moved his hands to her jeans. After undoing the button and the zipper, he eagerly pushed the denim off her body. "You're so beautiful," he whispered against her skin. He slid his body down hers, kissing every inch of skin he came across. He was now painfully erect. When he began to unbuckle his own belt, he felt Rory's body tense up. He let out a frustrated groan as she placed her hands over his, halting his movements._

"_Tristan," she began in an apologetic tone. "We need to stop."_

_He sat up and groaned. "What's wrong?"_

"_Tristan."_

"_Don't you want to?"_

"_Yeah," she said unconvincingly. "I just…I don't think I'm ready."_

"_I want you so much," he said almost desperately._

"_I know…just…I need more time."_

"_Time!" he said raising his voice a few decibels higher than he'd intended—his sexual frustration clearly getting the best of him. "We don't have much time left. We've been together almost a year now. How much more time do you need?" _

_Rory was taken aback by his bluntness. They'd had this conversation before, but never had he raised his voice to her, never had he gotten angry when she stopped their activities. She sympathized with his frustration. After all she was human and had her own desires. She just didn't feel ready yet. "I don't know," she answered weakly. "Just more."_

_He shook his head, feeling the effects of the alcohol, his sexual frustration, and the intense anger about her list hit him all at once. "How much longer do you expect me to wait for you?" It was a question he never thought he would ask her, but he was beyond caring. Everything that he'd bottled up the last couple of days came pouring out. He wasn't even affected by the pained and confused look in her eyes. He didn't care if he hurt her. In fact, at that moment, as she lay nearly naked in his bed, telling him 'no' yet again, he wanted to hurt her. _

"_You said you would wait until I was ready," she said weakly._

"_It's been months," he yelled, his voice laced with venom._

_Rory was so confused. The Tristan she knew would never talk to her like this. This was not her Tristan. "I'm not ready yet," she defended. _

"_In a couple of months we'll be at different schools," he spat, "what then?"_

"_What?" The look in his eyes was one she didn't recognize. "What's the matter with you?" Her voice was shaky. She didn't understand why he was acting this way. "We've talked about this. I know long distance will be hard at first, but we'll be ok. Besides Cambridge isn't that far from New Haven. We'll see each other on weekends and there's the phone and email. We'll make it work, Tristan. And anyway that's months away. We have the whole summer ahead of us. Remember? Just you and me for three whole months." Her voice sounded desperate, as if she was trying to convince herself as much as him. She laid there, her eyes pleading with his, as she clutched a blanket to her chest wondering what had gotten into him._

_Tristan took in her expression, a mixture of confusion, anger, and sadness, and knew there was no turning back. A wave of sadness washed over him as he realized she would never be his again. He pushed that emotion away and concentrated on the anger he felt after reading the contents of her pro-con list. He focused his energy on remembering how she'd betrayed him and that made any sadness he felt pale in comparison. "What if I don't want to do long distance?"_

_Rory felt tears in her eyes, "What?" She clung to the blanket that covered her almost naked body feeling more vulnerable and exposed at that moment than she ever had in her short life. _

"_I don't want a long distance relationship," he declared. "Especially since you don't really seem all that committed to me now."_

"_What?" She had no idea what was behind that statement._

"_I can't do long distance. I don't want to. I won't."_

"_But Tristan we talked about this. We decided…"_

"_No," he said angrily, "you decided. You changed your mind and decided to go to Yale and just assumed I'd go along with the whole long distance thing. Well now I'm changing my mind. I don't want to have a long distance relationship."_

"_Tristan. What? Why?" Tears began to fall. She couldn't believe what she was hearing._

"_I don't want to do it."_

"_But, Tris," she sobbed. _

"_No!" he shouted his voice angry and bitter. _

_Rory felt sick and she didn't even try to stop herself from crying. "Why…why…why are you doing this? What did I do?"_

_He looked away from her. He couldn't bear to watch her cry. "I can't do this anymore. I can't do 'us' anymore."_

"_But Tristan, what about this summer? All our plans?"_

_He kept his back to her, knowing he would cave if he had to look into her eyes. It was cowardly, he knew that, but he didn't care. "I'm done," he stated simply. "We're over, Rory." _

"_Tristan, no," she cried after him._

_He quickly threw on a shirt and walked to door. "I'm going for a walk. Be gone when I get back." He heard her call out for him again, but willed himself not to turn around. Shutting the door behind him, he heard her cry openly, the pain she felt evident. He felt sick to his stomach, his own eyes begin to well up with tears, but before he let them fall, he walked away._

"I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry. I know I don't deserve it and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me forever, but…"

"Tristan, stop," she interrupted. She slid out of her side of the booth and moved to sit next to him. Before he or she could utter another word, she threw her arms around his neck. "Stop it, please. I know you're sorry. And I'm sorry too. That night was one of the worst in my life. I didn't understand what you were doing or why you were doing it. You're right. That night, you weren't yourself. You weren't my Tristan."

"Mary…"

"Let me finish," she said gently keeping her body close to his in a comforting embrace. "I…I know what you meant when you said you had your reasons for doing what you did." She paused and looked into his eyes. "Joanna told me you found that stupid pro-con list."

"Mary…"

"No, let me explain. When I made that list, I wasn't…I wasn't thinking of you…or our relationship."

"I kind of figured that," he said somewhat bitterly.

"I was being childish and selfish. You had been such a great friend to me and you were such an amazing boyfriend, Tristan, but I…I…"

"You weren't in love me," he finished sadly. He pulled away from her a bit, wanting to not be quite so close to her despite how good it felt.

"Tristan…" Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"At least not like I was in love with you."

His words cut through her. "Tristan," she whispered sadly, not knowing what else to say.

"It's the truth, Mary. You know it. I know it. I knew it then and it hurt me so much," he admitted. "But it didn't give me the right to treat you the way I did."

"No," she insisted. She felt so awful for him, for them both. "It gave you every right. I can't even begin to imagine what you must have felt when you read that list. I can't even…I would have hated me too if I were you. I'm so sorry, Tristan. Please stop punishing yourself. We're both at fault here—not just you."

"I'll never forget the look in your eyes that night," he said moving closer to her. "I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for what I did."

She leaned into him. "I forgive you," she assured him. "If you'll forgive me."

"I'm so sorry, Mary," he continued to apologize. Hearing her say she forgave him was a relief but he knew it would be a long time before he forgave himself. "But finding that list…I was so…I mean at first I didn't know what to think. Seeing his name was bad enough, but not seeing my name was…I mean it…"

"Tristan…" She wiped tears off her cheeks.

He took a deep breath. "My name wasn't even on it. That hurt so much. I knew things between us weren't perfect. We'd been fighting a lot lately. And that was mostly my fault. I was frustrated because part of me knew it was over when you decided not to go to Harvard with me." He paused and looked out the window as he tried to keep his emotions in check. No matter how ready he thought he was for this conversation, he wasn't prepared for all the onslaught of emotions he was experiencing. "I knew that no matter how hard we tried…no matter how much we both wanted it to work…that the long distance thing wasn't going to work out. But I thought we at least had the summer…and maybe a few months into the school year. I knew it would end eventually, but I knew I had to try…because I just couldn't let you go." He stopped to bring her closer to him. "I couldn't let my Mary go…not yet."

"Oh, Tristan."

"I knew I would have to let you go eventually. I knew that one day I would lose you, but after I read that list, I…I…it made me feel like I never really had you. That you were never really mine…that our whole relationship…"

"No," she interrupted. "Tristan, don't think that. Don't think that for second. You had me. I was yours. My feelings for you were very real. Don't ever think they weren't."

"I just wasn't the one you wanted." It came off sounding like an accusation. And in a way it was.

Rory knew that he was right about that. But she also knew that her feelings for Tristan were real, they had to have been. No matter how much of Logan she saw in him, she knew she cared about him too. She'd kissed him, fantasized about him, lusted after him. Those feelings were real. They just didn't quite add up to her feelings for Logan. But she did not want Tristan to think she didn't have real feelings for him.

"When it came down to it, Mary, I wasn't the one you wanted."

"I'm so sorry." She really was. She never wanted to hurt him.

"Don't be," he whispered. "That's not your fault. The heart wants what the heart wants right?"

Rory could tell he was trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. She knew him and his moods as well as he knew hers. "I'm sorry." What else could she say?

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment trying to regain his composure. "Guess we both have things we're sorry for. And I can't really blame you for how you felt about him anymore than I can blame myself for how I felt about you."

"I really did care about you, Tris."

"I know you did," he assured her. "I'm sorry for what I put you through."

"Me too."

"Forgive me?"

"Always. Forgive me?"

He smiled. "Always." He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "We were happy right…at least for a little while?"

She smiled. "Yeah, we were…really happy."

That statement brought him a lot of comfort. An awkward silence followed before he asked, "So…are you and…Logan…are you two…?" He tried to mask any contempt in his voice when he said Logan's name, but failed miserably.

"Tristan," she said sadly. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to confirm his suspicions. She couldn't stand to hurt him more than she already had.

"Are you?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he couldn't stop himself from asking.

She didn't want to lie to him. "We're…dating."

He sighed and turned away from her. Tristan felt as if someone was literally squeezing his heart with their bare hands. She was with him…with Logan. He was her boyfriend now. That thought made him sick. He fought back his tears. "Are you…are you…" He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Are you happy? Does he make you happy?"

Rory pressed her forehead into his shoulder, her eyes shut tight holding back tears of her own. She nodded against him.

Tristan felt her move against him and forced himself to look at her. He tried to smile. "I…I really want you to be happy…even if…even if it's him you're with." He turned away from her again and stared out the window. He meant what he'd just said. Despite how awful this turned out for him, he really did love her and he really wanted her to be happy.

She wrapped her arms around him, knowing how painful that must have been for Tristan to admit. "Although right now we're kind of fighting…if it makes you feel any better," she admitted with the slightest trace of sarcasm in her voice.

He heard it and appreciated her rather feeble attempt to bring him some comfort. "It does actually." He turned back to face her and with a small smirk added, "It actually makes me feel a lot better."

The semi-playful tone in his voice instantly cleared some of the tension n the air. "Well than you'll be happy to know the fight was about you."

He leaned back and smiled wickedly. "Go on."

She giggled knowing full well he was only half-serious. She was thrilled to see the sadness in his eyes replaced with the playful sparkle she knew and loved. "Kevin was intercepting the packages you were leaving me."

"Really? So you weren't just ignoring me?" Tristan felt the mood shift and was grateful. The last thing he wanted to do was break down in front of her.

"No," she said, "of course not."

"Well I'm feeling better and better," he continued to kid. "Anything else?"

"When I found out what Kevin had been doing and that Logan knew about it, I yelled at them."

"Did you yell really loud?" he asked in a voice that made him sound like a little boy.

"Really, really loud," she promised him. "I'm surprised you couldn't hear me even from Hartford."

"So that was you?" he questioned playing along. "I thought that shriek sounded familiar. Well I hope they had the good sense to find some cover. I know how terrifying you are when you're angry."

"You were very good at finding cover when I was angry."

"Hey like you said, I have excellent self preservation skills."

She laughed.

He laughed too. "So tell me how you ended up at the police station?"

The conversation flowed much more easily after that. They ordered another round of pie and sat comfortably, catching up on each other's lives, laughing, joking, being friends.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Logan yelled into his phone. "Where is she?" 

"I don't know," answered a panicked sounding Kevin. "She took my car and left. I've tried calling her, but her cell phone is going straight to voicemail. I don't know where she is."

Logan's heart was racing. He'd had too much to drink the night before and it was too early. He couldn't think straight. "She doesn't even have a driver's license!"

"I know that," yelled a clearly frustrated Kevin. "She doesn't have a license and she's driving my baby."

"Oh my God, Kevin, this is not about your stupid car."

"I know that," he defended. "What I meant was a Porsche is not exactly the easiest thing to drive." He let out a worried breath. "Nor is it the safest if you're not careful. It takes a while to get used to how quickly it accelerates especially if you're not used to driving. And Rory isn't used to driving."

Logan let out a strangled breath. He knew Kevin was right. "Well if it makes you feel any better, she can handle a manual transmission pretty well."

"That does make me feel better." Kevin had been picturing Rory lying in a ditch somewhere next to his mangled Porsche. It was an image he didn't want in his head or on his conscience.

"Wait, your car," said Logan. "She's in your car?"

"I just said that. Are you paying attention?"

"Yes, dumb ass. What I meant was, your Porsche has a GPS. Call the system and find out where she is."

"Oh my God, that's brilliant." Kevin had been so worried about Rory that thought never even occurred to him. "I'll call you back."

"I'll wake Colin and Finn."

Kevin placed the call and learned his precious Porsche was somewhere just outside of Hartford. He couldn't believe Rory actually left the island. He quickly dialed Logan's number again.

"She's on her way back to Hartford," he told Logan before his friend even had time to utter a greeting.

"What? Damnit."

"We've got to move fast."

"All right, get packed. We're leaving as soon as I can get Finn up."

* * *

"You impounded my car!" Kevin yelled at the female officer. "Why?" 

"Kevin, calm down," said Logan.

"Well, sir, the young lady driving it didn't have a license or a registration. We couldn't allow her to continue operating the vehicle so we brought her in and impounded the vehicle. It's standard procedure."

"What do you mean you brought her in?" This time it was Logan yelling. "You arrested her?" Panic overtook him at the thought of Rory in a jail cell. She must have been terrified.

"No, she was not arrested. Officer McDaniels brought her in, she paid her fines and left."

"You let her leave?" yelled Kevin and Logan in unison.

"We had no reason to hold her," said the officer in a much sterner voice. She didn not appreciate the tone these boys were using. "She left a few hours ago."

"Where did she go?" demanded Logan.

"I don't know, sir. Would you like to speak to Sergeant McDaniels. He was the last person to speak to her."

"Yes, go get him," ordered Logan.

The female officer left, apparently very eager to pawn off Kevin and Logan onto someone else.

"Ok, you two need to take it down a notch before you get arrested," said Colin. "Need I remind you we're in a police station? You're both acting like jerks and it's not as if you two have clean records."

That seemed to sober up both Kevin and Logan. They stood silently brooding until Sergeant McDaniels arrived. "Can I help you, gentlemen?"

"We're looking for Rory Hayden," said Colin calmly before either Kevin or Logan could speak. He didn't want to risk angering the large male police officer.

"Who's asking?" he said somewhat menacingly.

"I'm Kevin Hayden," answered Kevin in as calm a voice as he could muster. "I'm her brother." Kevin offered him a look at his driver's license.

Sergeant McDaniels glanced at it before speaking. "Ah yes, the owner of the Porsche. Your sister left hours ago."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"I assumed she was going home."

Kevin turned to Finn who had been on his phone throughout the entire ordeal. "Still no answer at your house, Mate. I've called all the lines, even your dad's private work line."

Kevin let out a frustrated sigh. "Did she say anything about where she might be headed?" he asked again.

"I'm sorry, no. After we finished her paperwork she waited until her ride came and then she left."

"Someone picked her up?" asked Logan.

"Yes," answered the officer. "Young guy, about your age. Tall. Blond hair."

Kevin and Logan let out identical groans. Logan wanted to beat his head against the wall. He couldn't believe Rory had Tristan pick her up. This just got worse and worse.

"What about my car?" asked Kevin sounding somewhat defeated.

Sergeant McDaniels checked his watch. "You'll have to come back tomorrow," he informed him. "The lot closed twenty minutes ago."

"DAMNIT!" yelled Kevin. "This is just so perfect."

"Kevin, calm down," warned Colin.

Kevin just glared at him and ran a hand through his hair.

"Let's just go," said Colin. "We'll go back to your house and wait. At least now we know she's safe and she's bound to show up there eventually."

"Fine," muttered Kevin.

"Thanks for your help," Colin told Sergeant McDaniels. Without another word, the group filed out of the station.

* * *

"So this is where I've been leaving the packages and notes begging you to talk to me," Tristan informed her. They were standing on the Hayden's front porch, where not too long ago, Christopher had caught Logan kissing his daughter goodnight. "After I ran into your brother that first day, I started showing up earlier and earlier. Your dad almost caught me once, but I ducked behind that tree." 

"I am so sorry about the packages. I promise I'll retrieve all of them—assuming of course they didn't throw them out. I can't believe they would do something like this. And I can't believe my dad was in on it too. It's a conspiracy theory," she declared overly dramatically.

He laughed and said, "Well at least it all worked out."

"Oh believe me, it hasn't worked out for them. They have yet to feel my wrath."

"What are you going to do?"

"I was thinking about having them drawn and quartered. You don't have any horses I could borrow do you?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, Mary."

"No quartering's too good for them. They should be eighthed, sixteenthed." Her eyes danced with joy as she said this. She'd really missed joking around with Tristan like this.

He missed it too. "I don't know you quarter a guy, he's in four pieces. That's tough to recover from," he said playfully.

She shook her head and continued their bit. "They should be stretched on a rack, iron maiden, strappadoed."

His brow wrinkled but his smile remained. "Oh my God. What is strappadoed?"

"When you suspend someone in the air with a rope tied to his hands that are tied behind his back," she answered calmly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're scaring me with your knowledge of torture," he said chuckling. They laughed together for a few seconds, Tristan not daring to take his eyes off her face, as if he was trying to memorize it. "You are a remarkable woman Lorelai Hayden."

"Why thank you," she said cheekily.

Tristan continued to laugh and took a step toward her. "You know when I walked away from you that night I had no I idea how I was ever going to get over you."

"Tristan," she sighed, her voice barely above a whisper.

His face took on a more serious expression as he ran his hand over her cheek. "I still don't."

"Tris…"

He shook his head, his eyes begging her not to respond. Fortunately for him, the awkwardness of the moment was interrupted by a car turning into the driveway. Rory sighed as Logan's Porsche and Finn's SUV pulled up to the house.

"I should probably go," he said quietly.

"No, you don't have…"

"Yeah, I do, Mare. I came here to make things right with you and I think I've done that." He looked over at the Porsche locking eyes with Kevin and Logan, both of whom were glaring at him. "I don't want to make your life…more complicated."

Rory barely spared a glance at her brother and boyfriend and sighed. "Tristan…"

"Besides I should get back to Grandfather's. I want to spend some time with him before I head back to Boston."

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"First thing tomorrow," he replied.

"But…"

"I did what I came here to do," he said with a small smile.

Rory looked up at him. "Do you think you and I…I mean I would really like us to be….I don't want to lose you again, Tristan."

He let out a sigh as he looked into the pleading eyes of the girl he loved. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. Being her friend while she was Logan's girlfriend was something he wasn't sure he could handle. "It's still…a little too soon to tell. But I'll try."

"You can call me whenever you want, Tristan. To talk," she said giving his hand a squeeze. "I'll always be here for you."

Tristan looked down at the small hand clutching his and squeezed it in return. "Give me time."

Rory squeezed his hand once more and smiled.

"I should go," he said. Tristan brushed his fingers over her cheek letting himself get lost in the blueness of his eyes one last time. He sighed sadly but forced himself to smile as he said, "I'd kiss you goodbye but your boyfriend's watching."

Rory smiled softly at him willing herself not to look back to where she knew Logan was indeed watching. Before she had time to think about it, she launched herself into his arms embracing him fully. She didn't care that Logan and Kevin were watching. This was their goodbye, hers and Tristan's. She wasn't going to let them deprive her of a proper goodbye.

Tristan was surprised by her act but recovered quickly and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He meant what he said about not wanting to cause any problems for her, no matter how much he disliked Logan. He had no intention of making a scene in front of Logan or her brother, but he wasn't about to let the opportunity to hold her one last time pass him by. Besides, she had been the one to initiate contact.

"I really wish I could have loved you," she whispered to him. Tristan could tell she meant it and somehow it was enough. It wasn't how he wanted things to end, but he had already accepted the fact that that was how it was going to end.

"Thank you," he whispered back before finally, and somewhat painfully, releasing her. "That means more to me than you'll ever know."

She took a step back and smiled at him.

"Take care of yourself…Mary." With one last smirk, Tristan climbed into his car and drove off.

Rory kept her eyes on his car until she could no longer see it. She then turned to the silver Porsche occupied by Logan and her brother. Her eyes locked onto Logan's and for a few long seconds they just stared at each other. Then, she turned away, walk into the house, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**I know there was no Rogan, but I thought Tristan deserved to have a chapter all to himself. **


	23. The Opposite of Hate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 23 – The Opposite of Hate

Logan closed his eyes and rested his head against the steering wheel of his car. He was exhausted. The fight with Rory the night before afforded him a restless evening of tossing and turning despite the copious amount of alcohol he poured down his throat. Being awoken with the news that Rory was gone, having escaped in Kevin's car, and the subsequent trip to the police station, completely unnerved him. All that, combined with the long drive back to Harford with a less than comforting Kevin in his passenger seat, left him feeling drained. To top it all off, he pulled into the Hayden's driveway just in time to witness the rather touching farewell between his girlfriend and her ex. When Rory and Tristan embraced, an action he couldn't help but notice she initiated, he felt his stomach lurch and his chest compress. For that moment in time, he literally stopped breathing. After the taller blond finally drove away and his eyes met Rory's for those few seconds, he felt almost hopeful, but that emotion was quickly dashed away by the cold manner in which she turned away from him before entering the house. So he sat with his eyes shut tight, his head resting against the steering wheel, willing himself to breath.

Kevin looked over at his friend. Never had he seen Logan—his best friend, the Logan Huntzberger—look quite so…quite so…defeated. Defeated was not a word one normally attributed to Logan, but at that moment, it was the only word that came to mind. "Logan?" he asked tentatively.

Logan didn't move or make a sound.

"Logan?"

Still nothing.

Kevin was worried. Logan sat perfectly still. Kevin wasn't even sure he was breathing. "I'll fix this," he vowed. The guilt he felt in the pit of his stomach at having created this situation for Logan intensified about a million fold when he saw his friend's reaction to Rory and Tristan's hug. "Look, man, I'm not sure how, but I swear to God I'll fix this." When Kevin woke up that morning he had no intention of caving to the pressure of apologizing to his sister. In fact, he still believed with all his heart that he did the right thing and that he shouldn't apologize. The legendary stubborn streak inherent in his Gilmore genes was strong. However, to make things right between Logan and Rory, he would apologize. He would gladly apologize. "It'll be ok."

Logan's head remained planted on his steering wheel, but he turned to his right and tentatively opened his eyes. "I don't understand, Kev. What is going on?"

"I don't know."

"Are they back…?" He couldn't say 'together.' The word wouldn't—couldn't come out of his mouth. The thought of Rory, his Rory, being with someone that wasn't him, and especially that slimy jerk, made him sick.

Kevin said nothing.

"Are we…?" He couldn't say 'over.' He couldn't even entertain the thought. He wouldn't let that word come out of his mouth.

Kevin was very much aware of what Logan didn't say. "I'll fix this," he vowed.

"Why him? She was in trouble. Why did she call him?" he asked in a weak voice.

"I…I don't…" Kevin shrugged and sat back in his seat. He didn't know what he could say to make Logan feel any better. So, he decided to say nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three passengers of the black SUV parked behind the silver Porsche were anything but silent.

"Why are we still sitting in the damn car?" asked an agitated Finn. It was never a good idea to keep Finn in a confined space for an extended period of time.

"I told you," replied Colin, "let's just wait until Logan and Kevin get out of their car."

"Why?" Finn whined like a petulant child.

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Oh will you two please give it a rest," said Joanna. She'd hardly said a word to anyone the entire trip home. She'd been sick with worry ever since Kevin discovered Rory's empty bed that morning. Despite how responsible she knew Rory to be, Joanna was also very much aware of how impulsive her friend could be when she was upset. The night she and Tristan broke up, Rory, stricken with grief, attempted to walk to Joanna's apartment. That may not seem irrational, but considering Joanna's apartment was at least ten miles away and the fact that it was the middle of the night, made Rory's decision to go on foot far from a sound one. Joanna ended up driving to pick up an exhausted and trembling Rory at two in the morning on a deserted London street. The look in Rory's eyes after Tristan drove away reminded Joanna of that evening and that made her worry even more.

"How much longer are we going to sit here, mate?" Finn asked Colin.

"Just wait," insisted Colin. He was staring at the backs of Kevin and Logan's heads. The top was down on Logan's car which gave him a good view of the goings on in the Porsche. Right now Kevin was saying something, but Logan had his head bent over the steering wheel. Something in Kevin's expression and Logan's body language told Colin to hang back for a while.

* * *

"Let's just go inside," suggested Kevin breaking the unbearable silence.

Logan sat up. "No. I'm not going in there," he declared. "She obviously doesn't want to talk to me."

"Logan…"

"No!" he yelled banging his hand on the dashboard.

"She's just mad," said Kevin. "Just talk to her and try to…"

"No. I'm not going in there," he repeated. "This is so messed up. Everything is so messed up. I can't go in there."

"But…but…" Kevin sighed in defeat. This is exactly what he'd been afraid of when Logan first approached him about dating Rory. Now the two were in a fight and Logan didn't want to come into the Hayden's house—the same house he'd been escaping to since they were both kids.

"I just…I can't right now, Kev." He looked up at the house and for the first time in his life, it looked unwelcoming. "Look, she's home. She's safe. I'm exhausted…really exhausted. I just…I need some sleep. I just want to go home."

Kevin nodded. "Ok." He took a breath before opening the car door.

Logan remained in the driver's seat of his car while Kevin, Colin and Finn unloaded Rory, Joanna and Kevin's luggage.

"Call me later, Logan," said Kevin.

He nodded.

"I'll fix this," Kevin assured him.

Logan looked at him and said, "Get some sleep, Kev. You look like hell."

Kevin smirked. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah," muttered Logan.

Kevin then turned to Colin and Finn. "Follow him," he ordered. "Make sure he gets home ok."

"Will do, mate," answered Finn as him his duffle bag.

"Call me if you need anything," offered Colin.

"Just make sure Logan gets home ok. I've never seen him like this."

Colin nodded. "You got it."

"Thanks for ride, boys," Joanna said.

Finn walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It was our pleasure, love. You are more than welcome to occupy my backseat anytime you wish."

Joanna rolled her eyes but returned the hug. "Thank you, Finn. I appreciate the offer." She then turned to Colin and hugged him as well. "Bye, Colin."

Colin pulled her into a tighter embrace. "Make sure she's ok," he whispered to her. Although outwardly he seemed to be the least effected out of the group, he was far from it. He cared a lot about Rory and was as concerned for her well being as anyone involved.

Joanna gave him a small smile and a reassuring nod before walking over to the driver's side of the silver Porsche. She placed a hand over Logan's. He reacted to her comforting touch only by shifting his sad gaze to her face. "Rory cares so much about you," she told him.

Logan smiled and squeezed her hand finding a small bit of comfort in her words. "Could you tell her that…that I…umm…" He looked toward the house and sighed. "Never mind," he muttered before starting the engine.

Upon hearing Logan's engine, Colin and Finn climbed back into the SUV. The two cars drove off in the direction of the Huntzberger's mansion leaving Kevin and Joanna standing in the driveway. Joanna reached for her bags.

"No," said Kevin blocking her path. "I've got it. I can carry them in. Just…could you get the door?"

She knew it was a small attempt to make up for the tiff they had that morning. "Are you sure? I don't mind…"

"I've got it," he repeated placing a hand on her arm. "Could you…?" He looked toward the house his eyes full of concern.

Joanna nodded and granted him a reassuring smile. "I'll check on her," she said. She placed a hand over his and looked up into his eyes. "It'll be ok."

"Thanks," he said with a small smile.

Joanna opened the front door, left unlocked by Rory, and went in search of the brunette. Kevin picked up the smallest of the bags and carried it into the house. Although he was more than capable of bringing in multiple bags at once, he decided to stall for time by carrying in each piece of luggage one at a time. He needed to confront his Porsche-thieving baby sister and somehow make things right between her and Logan. And for the life of him, he had no idea how he was going to do that.

* * *

Joanna made her way up to Rory's bedroom to find the door locked. She was about to knock but then thought better of it. _"This conversation is going to require some ice cream," _she thought to herself. Rory had a tendency to clam up when she was upset and nothing loosened Rory's tongue during those times like ice cream. She headed for the kitchen to see what flavors were available.

Rory sat on the floor of her bedroom with her back against the door. She heard footsteps come and then go and couldn't be sure whose they were. Running a hand though her hair, she sighed. She felt completely overwhelmed. Her mind was full of images of her days in London and brief flashes of her time with Tristan. Her emotions were so jumbled at that point, she wasn't sure if she was more mad, sad, or glad. It was frustrating. She then remembered the fight with Kevin the night before and instantly, a wave of anger flashed through her. She got up, opened her door and stormed off in the direction of Kevin's bedroom.

Kevin dropped the last bag unceremoniously in the foyer. He was about to carry Joanna's bags up to the guest bedroom, but just as he reached for them, he heard angry footsteps above him. Looking up, he saw his sister stomping towards the east wing of the house, his wing. He frowned and curiously headed in that same direction. Slowly, he made his way over to his bedroom and looked inside to find Rory ransacking through his belongings. She had pulled out a few drawers and emptied their contents on the floor. The books on his shelf had been knocked over, his desk drawers open, and his belongs strewed all over the room. She was making a mess.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kevin asked angrily.

Rory poured out the contents of the drawer she'd just opened before looking up at her brother. "Where are they?" she demanded.

"Where are what?" he asked walking toward her, kicking things out of the way as he did.

"You know what, Kevin," she spat matching the look of rage in his eyes. "The gifts Tristan left for me. Where are they?"

Kevin groaned. _"So that's what she was looking for,"_ he thought. He knew he should make every effort to remain calm, but at the sight of his room, it was not going to happen. "Look at what you did to room," he yelled. "You can't just come barging in here…"

"Where are they?" she shouted pulling open another drawer and dumping more of his belongings on the floor. Rory wanted to make it very clear she had no intention of backing down.

"Stop it," he yelled pulling her away from his dresser. "You're cleaning this up!"

"Where are they, Kevin!?"

"Clean this up!" he ordered.

"Tell me where they are!"

"Clean up this mess, Rory!"

"They're mine! They were meant for me! You had no right keeping them for me! Now let me have them!"

Kevin stepped menacingly toward her. "Clean this up, Rory," he uttered furiously.

She stepped toward him, her eyes equally menacing, "Tell me where they are."

The two glared at each other for several long seconds before Kevin stepped back. He grumbled to himself as he headed toward his walk-in closet and pulled a box off the top shelf. In his anger, he dropped it harshly onto the floor and kicked it in her direction. "Here," he yelled. "Take it and get out of my room."

Rory walked over to the box that landed a few feet away from her and knelt down to pick it up. She quickly surveyed its contents before turning back to her seething older brother. "I only see three packages here," she said. "Where are the rest of them?"

All the guilt and sympathy Kevin had been feeling were now completely gone. All he felt at that moment was rage. "Ask dad," he said smugly.

Rory's eyes gleamed with renewed anger. "I can't believe you got Daddy involved in all of this."

"Got him involved? Please, Ror, he was happy to jump in. He agrees with me. Why do you think he let you go to the Vineyard?"

Rory's memory flashed back to the night her father found out about her and Logan—the night Kevin had miraculously convinced Christopher to let her go to Martha's Vineyard despite Logan's presence. "I can't stand you," she muttered through gritted teeth before heading towards the door.

"You better come back here to clean up the mess you made," he shouted after her.

Without even acknowledging him, Rory slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Even from the opposite wing of the house, Joanna could hear Kevin and Rory's shouting match. She thought it wise to wait in Rory's room, pints of ice cream in hand. She didn't have to wait long as Rory stormed in less than a minute later carrying a box. Rory huffed and let out a frustrated shriek before placing the box gently on her desk.

"Hey," said Joanna softly.

Rory looked up. In her rage, she hadn't even noticed Joanna was in her room. "Oh…hi," she answered meekly.

Joanna studied her for a moment. She looked disoriented. "Are you ok?"

"What? Umm…I don't…"

Joanna held up the one of the pints in her hand. Rory's body, through its own will, carried her to the cold comfort of Ben & Jerry's Half Baked. She ripped off the top of the container and scooped out a generous spoonful before collapsing on the floor. Joanna took a seat next to her and opened up the pint of the Ben & Jerry's Coffee Heath Bar Crunch. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Joanna repeated her question. "Are you ok?"

Rory sighed and said, "The last twenty-four hours of my life have been a bit…"

"Dramatic? Draining? Dreadful?" she offered.

"All of the above," muttered Rory as she reached over to scoop out some ice cream from Joanna's pint.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure," she answered truthfully. "I talked to Tristan and that was…" She laid down on the carpet making sure to prop the ice cream carton on her stomach so it remained easily accessible despite her new position.

"It was?"

"It was…good…I guess."

"Did you two settle things?"

"Yes, but…" She stared at the ceiling.

"But?"

"I'm not sure if talking to him made me feel better or worse." Rory spooned more ice cream into her mouth. "I mean… everything is out in the open now and I'm happy about that, but I still feel…I don't know…not right. I mean…I still feel…."

"Guilty?" offered Joanna.

Rory sat up and looked at her quizzically. "Yeah. I guess I do…feel guilty. Why do I feel guilty?"

Joanna seemed to think for a moment before answering. "Because you care about Tristan," she stated simply.

Rory said nothing, but let her words sink in.

"You spent so much time being angry at him and blaming him for what he did to you. But now you know the whole truth. And part of you blames yourself for what happened."

"It was my fault," she admitted.

"No," argued Joanna.

"If I hadn't made that stupid list…"

"Even if you hadn't made the list, even if Tristan hadn't found it, what you wrote in that list would still have been true," she pointed out.

"I still feel like it was my fault."

"It's not anyone's fault: not yours, not Tristan's, and not Logan's. It just…it just happened that way, Rory."

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right. And I think Tristan knows it too. "

"Yeah," she muttered absentmindedly.

"So," she began cautiously, "what about Logan?"

Rory sat up again. Garnering her ice cream spoon she asked, "What about Logan?"

Joanna eyed her carefully. "Logan, your boyfriend."

Rory rolled her eyes and laid back down. "Joanna, I've had a really intense day. I can't think about him right now. I don't have the energy. Not right now…not yet."

"He was really upset after your fight last night."

"Well I was pretty upset myself," she retorted.

"And he was worried sick about you this morning. We all were."

"Look, I'm sorry I just took off like that, but I just…I really needed to talk to Tristan. It was the only thing I could think about." She let out a long sigh, "And as far as Logan, I really can not process him right now. I'm too…"

"Just call him, Rory," she interrupted.

"I'm still mad at him."

"I know, but he's really in bad shape. Just call him ok…even just to tell him that you're not ready to talk yet. He just really needs to hear from you."

She took a deep breath and put the lid back on her ice cream. "I'm really tired." She got up and walked over to her bed. "I'm going to try to get some sleep."

Joanna looked a bit defeated, but attempted to smile anyway. "All right, get some rest." She collected the half empty pints of Ben & Jerry's and left Rory to her solitude.

* * *

Kevin surveyed the disaster that was his bedroom. He'd spent the last half an hour trying to calm himself down, but he was still so angry. In the past twenty-four hours, Rory had yelled at him, taken off without so much as a note, stolen his car, got it impounded, and ransacked his bedroom. On top of that, she'd made him sick with worry.

"Wow," said Joanna from his doorway. After dropping off what was left of the ice cream in the freezer, she'd decided to check on Kevin. "What happened in here?"

"Hurricane Rory," he muttered.

"Do you want some help cleaning up?" she offered.

"No. Rory made this mess. She's going to be the one to clean it up."

"She's taking a nap. I don't think that she'll…"

"No one's touching this mess, but Rory," he stated. "I don't care if it stays like this for the rest of the summer. She's cleaning this up."

Joanna couldn't miss the determined look in his eyes so wisely dropped the subject. It was also hard to miss how angry he still seemed. "Hey," she began walking toward him. "It's still light out. What do you say we hang out by the pool and just try to relax? I think we could both use it." She reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. "Come on, Kevin. Let's salvage what's left of this day."

He felt his anger begin to melt when he felt her hand on his. With a small smile, he said, "Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

He laughed. Lounging by the pool with a pretty girl was exactly what he needed to calm his nerves. "Well alright then, I accept." Taking advantage of their joined hands, Kevin pulled her body flush against his. He took a moment to enjoy the contact before saying, "Any chance you'll put on that lovely pink bikini you had on a few days ago."

Joanna, though initially surprised at how intimately he was holding her, made no attempt to pull away. "That depends. How upset are you right now?"

"Very upset," he said overly dramatically.

"I suppose," she said in an overly dismissive tone. "If it'll make you feel better."

He smiled down at her and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really was. "You know if didn't know better I'd say you were doing this because you cared about me," he said in a teasing voice.

Joanna took in his smirking face and pulled herself out of his grasp. "Well it's a good thing you know better then," was her cheeky response.

Kevin laughed and watched her retreating form as she walked out of his bedroom.

* * *

A few hours later, Lorelai and Christopher Hayden entered their home and were surprised to find it not empty. It was just starting to get dark, but still very warm outside. Kevin and Joanna were still poolside and engaged in a lively conversation.

"You're back early," greeted Lorelai as she walked toward the comfortable looking pair. Christopher followed behind her. "Did you have fun?"

Kevin frowned slightly, not appreciating his parents' timing. He was really enjoying his alone time with Joanna. Plus, it gave him an excuse not to think about his fight with Rory. His parents' arrival brought him crashing back to reality. "It was fun…for the most part."

Christopher raised an eyebrow at that. He recognized that particular tone in Kevin's voice. It was the one he used whenever he was in trouble. "What's going on, Kevin? And where's your car? I didn't see it when we pulled up."

"Oh…um…my car was sort of…impounded," he said softly.

Lorelai's eyes went wide. "What happened?"

"What do you mean it was impounded?" asked Christopher. "Were you in an accident? Are you hurt? Oh God, where's your sister?"

"Dad, calm down," said Kevin getting up. "Rory's upstairs sleeping. The car is fine. We weren't in any accident. No one was hurt."

He heard his parents let out identical sighs of relief. "So what happened?" asked a much calmer Christopher.

"I'm going to take a shower," said Joanna who quickly excused herself, but not before giving Kevin's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Kevin saw no point in hiding the truth. His parents would find out one way or another. At least this way he could control how much of the truth they knew. "Last night, Rory and I got into a bit of an argument…about Tristan."

Christopher groaned.

"And this morning she left to go meet him and she took my car."

"What!? She doesn't have a driver's license," said Christopher.

"Yes, I know," said Kevin. "Which is why when she was pulled over for speeding, the state troopers brought her in and impounded my car instead of just writing her a ticket."

"She was arrested!" screamed Christopher.

"Oh my God," muttered Lorelai. "My poor baby."

"NO!" shouted Kevin. He needed to downplay the severity of the situation as much as possible. "She wasn't arrested. She paid a few fines and they let her go, but because she didn't have a license, they impounded my car. But I can pick it up tomorrow so don't worry. Everything's fine." He unrealistically hoped his parents would accept that explanation and let the matter drop, but the odds of that happening were slim.

"Everything is not fine," snapped Christopher. "I can't believe Rory would be this irresponsible. You were supposed to be watching her, Kevin."

"But, Dad…"

"How could this happen? Why would she just take off like that? What was she thinking? And this is all because of Tristan? I swear I am going to kill that little punk."

"Christopher calm down," ordered Lorelai. "Let's just take a breath ok. Let's not assign blame. It sounds like the worst that happened today was a few traffic tickets and an impounded car. Rory and Kevin are safe so let's just not lose our heads."

"How did all of this happen?" demanded Christopher.

"She…she found out about…the Tristan thing," said Kevin reluctantly.

Christopher paled.

"What Tristan thing?" asked Lorelai.

Father and son remained silent.

"Christopher," she said sternly, "what Tristan thing?"

"It's nothing, Lor," insisted Christopher.

She was not falling for that. "Chris."

"It's nothing."

"Christopher Hayden."

"It was for her own good, Lor."

"What was for her own good?"

Still no answer.

"Kevin."

Kevin looked away.

"Kevin Hayden, answer me."

Silence.

"Now, Kevin."

Kevin looked back and forth from his father to his mother. Staring down an angry Christopher was something he was accustomed to. He could handle that. Doing battle with an angry Lorelai was an entirely different situation. He was not at all prepared for his mother's angry glare. Kevin therefore gave his mother the Reader's Digest version of the Tristan situation—everything from the daily gifts, the reason behind the escape to Martha's Vineyard, the run in with Honor, all of which led to the fight between him and Rory and the succeeding drama.

When he was finished, Lorelai eyed her husband and son with a disgusted look on her face. "I can't believe you two. What the hell were you thinking?"

"It was for her own good," they said in unison.

"Oh my God. I don't believe…I can't…" She literally growled at them. "I'm going inside to check on my daughter…my eighteen-year-old daughter," she stressed. She moved back toward the house.

"Lor…" Christopher made a move to go after her, but she stopped him.

"Don't. I need to...not look at you right now. I can't believe you, Christopher."

"Lorelai," pleaded Christopher as he began to follow her into the house.

Kevin let his body collapse back into the lounge chair. He ran a hand through his hair. As his parents neared the patio door, he suddenly bolted up and called out, "Hey, Dad."

Christopher momentarily took his eyes off Lorelai's retreating back. "What?"

"The packages that Tristan left, where are they?"

Christopher frowned for a moment, but rather than finding out what was behind that question, he decided his best move was to chase after his angry wife. "In my study. Bottom left drawer of my desk," he answered absentmindedly.

Kevin sat outside for a few more minutes enjoying the serenity of the early evening before entering his father's study to retrieve Rory's packages. He carried them up to her room and tentatively knocked on her door. When she didn't answer, he let himself in. Rory was lying on her bed, propped up against her pillows, staring at an opened book, but not reading it.

"Can I help you?" she asked coldly.

"These are the other things that Tristan left for you," he informed her.

She nodded and turned back to the book she wasn't really reading.

Kevin placed the box he was carrying on the floor and stared his sister for a moment before speaking again. "Look, Ror, I know you're still pretty pissed at me for what I did. And to be honest, you're not exactly my favorite person right now either," he said thinking of his car and his room.

Rory remained silently staring at the book in her lap.

"But I just want to say that this whole thing was my idea. I guilted Logan into going along with it so don't blame him. It wasn't his fault. He only did what he did because I asked him to do it."

Still, she remained silent.

"Be mad at me all you want, Rory, but could you please talk to him? Work things out with him. In twenty years of friendship, Logan has never been uncomfortable about being in this house—until today. You're angry at him and it's affecting my friendship with him. That's exactly what I was afraid would happen. It was one of the reasons I didn't want you two getting together. This is something I warned you both about and something I did not want to happen."

Rory's flinched slightly letting Kevin now he was getting through to her on some level. However, she still refused to look at him.

"So, like I said, Rory, be mad at me. Yell at me. Blame me. Give me the silent treatment. That's fine. But talk to Logan. I've never seen him this upset about anything. And quite frankly, you don't look all that thrilled either. So just call him, ok?"

Rory maintained her silence.

Kevin, though frustrated by her lack of a response, felt he did all he could do at that point. He turned to leave, but before he exited the room, he added, "And you're going to clean up the mess you made in my room."

That comment made her turn her head angrily in his direction. However, he'd already closed the door behind him.

* * *

Logan sat, silent and miserable, poking his fork at the pasta in front of him. He wasn't hungry. The last place in the world he want to be was sitting at the dinner table with his parents and grandfather. Yet here he was—not that he had much choice in the matter.

"So did you kids have fun at the Vineyard?" his mother asked.

Logan gave the slightest of nods and continued to sulk.

"Logan, your mother asked you a question," said Mitchum sharply.

"Sorry," he muttered. Logan looked up from his plate and with a tight smile said, "It was fine, Mom."

Shira gave him a questioning look. Something was definitely off. Her son was never sullen. Angry and rebellious? Yes. Sullen? No. In fact, in the days leading up to his trip to Martha's Vineyard, she'd never seen Logan so happy. But now, he was just sitting there like a blob, very un-Logan like. Something was definitely wrong.

"So you kids had a good time?" she persisted attempting to draw him into some semblance of a normal conversation.

"Yeah."

"How was Kevin's birthday?" she continued.

"Great."

Shira let out a sigh and looked over to her husband silently asking him to say something.

Mitchum look annoyed with the non-verbal request, but couldn't miss the fact that there was definitely something wrong with his son. "So, Logan," he began. He never knew what to say to the boy. "You didn't burn anything down this time did you?"

Shira clanged her fork against her plate and gawked at her husband. _"That's what you come with to ask him?"_ she said with a glare.

Logan's jaw visibly clenched, a sure sign he was angry and gearing up for a fight. However, he surprised everyone in the room, especially Mitchum, when he let out a sigh and weakly answered, "No. No fires."

Shira, Mitchum, and Elias all shared a confused look at that point. It was not at all like Logan not to rise to that kind of bait. Shira looked over to Mitchum and made another silent plea for her husband to speak to their son. Mitchum, not sure what to do or say, shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. Shira let out a small frustrated sigh at her husband's response before turning her pleading eyes to her father-in-law.

Elias audibly cleared his throat before saying, "So, Logan, how's the new sailboat?" Elias knew how excited his grandson had been about that boat. "Did you get a chance to take her out?" He figured if something would get the boy talking, it would be that.

Unfortunately, the question created the opposite effect. Being reminded of his sailboat only reminded Logan of the boat's beautiful namesake. And that only added to his depressed state.

"Logan, your grandfather asked you a question," said Mitchum though less sharply than before.

Logan tried to muster up some enthusiasm and said, "The new sailboat is great, Grandfather. She handles like a dream."

Elias nodded in approval. That was the greatest number of words Logan had strung together all night. "Excellent. What did you end up naming her?" he continued.

Logan inwardly groaned. Answering that question truthfully would definitely open up a huge can of worms. And frankly, he was not in any state to handle that. "Oh…uh…"

Luckily, he didn't have to answer. The maid entered at that moment drawing the focus off Logan. "Excuse me."

"What is it, Louisa?" Shira asked in an annoyed tone. She hated having dinner interrupted.

The jittery young servant turned to Logan and said, "Miss Hayden is here to see you, Sir."

Logan sat up suddenly very alert.

"Rory's here?" asked Mitchum.

"She said it was important, Sir."

"Well bring her in here for God's sake," said Mitchum clearly irritated. "Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"Mitchum," chastised Shira.

He ignored her. "Well why leave the girl standing in the foyer? It's ridiculous. Tell her to come in."

"Yes, Sir," muttered the maid.

Mitchum hadn't seen Rory since his last trip to London four months ago. He'd been meaning to get in touch with her to tell her how impressed he was with the work she did for him in London. He also wanted to congratulate her on graduating—valedictorian no less. "Rory," he bellowed cheerfully as she and the maid approached the table. "How are you?"

Louisa stopped when they were a few feet from the dinner table and quickly took her leave.

"Oh…I'm…fine, Mitchum." It was obvious to everyone at the table that Rory was everything but fine. She was pale as ghost and her eyes were pink, a clear indication that she'd been crying. "I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner," she said remembering herself.

"Rory dear, are you all right?" Shira's face was full of concern. "Louisa, bring Rory a glass of water," she ordered.

"Rory, what's wrong?" asked Mitchum in an uncharacteristically gentle tone.

"Oh…nothing. I'm fine. A bit tired…maybe," she said weakly. "I just…I needed to talk to…" She turned to face Logan her eyes full of emotion. Her bottom lip began to tremble as she felt her resolve slipping from her.

Without another thought, Logan got out of his seat and walked around the table. He instinctively pulled her into his arms, embracing her fully, not caring how the scene looked to his family. Relief washed over him the second he touched her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his neck.

He nodded his head against her. "It's ok," he said soothingly. He wasn't sure what she was apologizing for, and he really didn't care. Rory was there. She came to see him and that's all he cared about. He ran his hands up and down her back hoping to bring her as much comfort as he could. "It's ok," he repeated.

Confused, Mitchum, Shira and Elias watched the scene.

"Logan, what's going on?" asked his father.

As if suddenly remembering where they were was and who was watching them, Logan pulled away from her but made sure not to break contact. He kept one arm firmly around her waist and cupped her face with his other hand. "Come on," he gently whispered before leading her out of the room and away from the prying eyes of his family.

"Logan," his father called after him.

"In a minute, Dad," he said sternly as he continued to lead Rory away. He guided them into the solarium and looked over his shoulder to confirm that no one had followed them before embracing her again.

Rory melted into his arms. "Logan, I'm sorry. I…"

"No, I'm sorry," he interrupted placing kisses all over her face. "I was wrong. I shouldn't have…"

"No," she interrupted frantically kissing his face and neck. "I was upset and I overreacted. I didn't mean to…"

His lips cut her off and for the first time since before the fight they kissed. The kiss was far from gentle as both desperately poured all their emotions into it. Logan maneuvered them into a chair in the far corner of the room. The last twenty-four hours had been hell for him, for both of them. Never had a fight, not even the few times he'd fought with Kevin, affected him quite so much. He'd been miserable and felt completely helpless. All those feeling disappeared the moment he had Rory in his arms again.

Logan sat down on the chair, pulling her into his lap. He couldn't believe how incredible she felt. There was definitely something to the concept of 'making-up' because after spending a day away from her—a day where she wouldn't speak to him, or let him touch her—every kiss, every touch felt so much more intense. He ran his hands up and down her bare thighs reaching underneath her skirt.

Rory repositioned herself until she was straddling him. She pressed her body against his, rocking her hips intimately over his groin and eliciting a very primal moan from Logan. She could feel his growing need for her and was only to happy to help him satisfy that need. Her hands busied themselves with untucking his shirt so she could feel the hot skin of his torso. When her nails began to scratch across his lower back, Logan came out of his lustful fog and pulled her hands away.

"We can't do this here," he said struggling to catch his breath.

It took a disoriented Rory a few seconds to comprehend what he was saying. "What…oh…God," she said getting off his lap and smoothing out her skirt. She suddenly felt very exposed. Logan's parents, not to mention his grandfather, were having dinner just in the other room. "I'm sorry…just got a little carried away."

He rose from the chair to tuck his shirt back in after which he pulled her in for another steamy kiss. "I think we both got a little carried away."

"That seems to happen a lot with us," she said with a small smile.

He kissed her lips once more, this time much more gently. "Are you ok?" Those three simple words encompassed so much. He knew they had a lot to talk about, but right now all he wanted to do was hold her.

Rory smiled at him then nuzzled her face into his neck. "I've had a really long day," she whispered. After Kevin had left her room, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about Logan. The reality of what she'd said and how she'd treated him the night of the fight hit her and she began to panic. Yes, she was angry, but the last thing she wanted was to lose him. Without informing anyone in her household, she slipped out and headed to the Huntzberger's estate as fast as her legs could carry her. All she could think about then was getting to Logan. "A really, really long day."

"Me too," said Logan as he caressed her back. "Worst day ever, Ace."

"Too much happened today and…when I saw you earlier…I couldn't think straight. I just couldn't deal with you yet" she rambled. "And then Joanna said something and then Kevin said something and then I just… knew that I needed to see you…so I ran over here."

"You ran?" he asked with a playful lilt in his voice.

"Well, I guess it was more of a speed walk," she admitted, "but still much faster than I would ever go for anyone."

"You speed walked for me?" he teased.

"I needed to talk to you…in person. I don't like being mad at you."

He pulled her in for another hug. "I don't like you being mad at me either. I'm so happy you're here, Ace, you have no idea."

She let him hold her tightly, reacquainting herself with the safe and warm feeling that engulfed her whenever she was with Logan. She pulled away so that she could look into his eyes when she said, "I really need to talk to you, Logan. Can we…can we go somewhere?"

Logan cupped her face and pressed their lips together. He'd meant t to be a short kiss, but it quickly grew more and more passionate. Only when Rory moaned into his mouth did he come back to the real world. He placed a gentle kiss on her head and said, "Wait right here. I have to do some damage control in there. If we don't want them getting suspicious I'm going to have to tell them something."

"Just stay in here for another minute," she suggested. "I don't think you should go back in there until you…" She reached for his still present erection giving him a light squeeze. "…calm down a bit."

Logan threw he head back and groaned as he instinctively thrust his hips further into her hand. Rory, though somewhat surprised at the boldness of this move, smiled at his reaction. There was definitely something about making-up. She began stroking him through his pants as she placed open mouthed kisses on his neck.

"That's really not helping, Ace."

"No?" she asked playfully continuing to pleasure him. "Do you want me to stop?"

"God no!" He pushed her back against the nearest wall and kissed her senseless. As Rory continued to stroke him, Logan reached under her skirt running his fingers gently over her panties. He broke the kiss in order to look over his shoulder. Breathing heavily he said, "We really shouldn't be doing this here."

Rory struggled to catch her breath. "I know," she said, not taking her hand of him. Through the thin layer of khaki, she could feel how much he wanted her, making her feel unbelievably sexy. Despite the fact that any member of his family could walk in on them at any second, she seriously couldn't help herself.

Logan groaned before violently shoving off of her. His sudden movement caught Rory off guard, and when she stepped toward him, he held up a hand in protest. "Don't move," he said keeping her at arms length. "You stay right there," he ordered. Logan began pacing back and forth attempting to regain control over his body.

Rory watch him and giggled in amusement.

After about a minute, he stopped pacing and said, "I'm going to go back in there just to make sure they didn't get the wrong idea about us."

"Don't you mean to make sure that they DO get the wrong idea about us?"

Logan frowned. "Well, yes, I suppose. We can't have them thinking we're romantically involved can we?"

"Not if we want to keep our sanity," she added dryly.

"Right. So, I'll make sure the secret's not out and then you and I can get of here and go…"

"Talk?" she offered her voice laced with innuendo.

"That too," said Logan knowing full well they really did need to talk.

"Ok," she said placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "What are you going to tell them?"

"The truth…or at least a watered down version of it." He straightened his clothes and winked at her before strolling back into the dining room.

It was almost as if they were waiting for him because Logan was barely in the room before they began firing questions at him.

"Logan, what is going on?" asked Mitchum.

"Is Rory all right?" asked Shira.

"Should we call a doctor?" asked Elias.

"Rory's fine, Mom," he began. "She's really upset and pretty shaken up, but otherwise fine."

"What happened?"

"There was a big, big fight at Martha's Vineyard last night between her and Kevin. It got pretty ugly and it's why we came back early. Apparently it escalated when they got home…Christopher got involved and Rory just…took off."

"Why did she come here?" wondered Shira.

"She's been away for four years," he reminded them. "None of her friends live around here so she just ran to the nearest house she knew." There. That was plausible—plenty of half truths to make the story believable. Logan watched their faces and was satisfied that they seemed to be buying it. "Anyway she's really upset. I'm going to take her out and try to calm her down before I take her home."

Mitchum nodded and smiled proudly, though somewhat skeptically, at his son. "That's very responsible of you, Logan."

"Yeah well, she's my best friend's little sister," he said solemnly. "So…I'm going to go. Rory's waiting." Logan left the room as quickly as possible. He was eager to get away from his nosy family and even more eager to get Rory alone.

"I'm going to call Lorelai," said Shira getting up from the table. "I don't want her to worry." Over the years, Lorelai had extended her the same courtesy. She'd always made a point to call Shira whenever Logan decided to seek sanctuary at the Hayden's house. Shira was happy to return the favor.

When she was out of earshot, Elias turned to his son as asked, "You buy any of that?"

Mitchum shrugged. "Knowing Logan, there were at least a few partial truths in that story. But they're obviously hiding something."

"Did you see the way he looked at her?" Elias asked knowingly. Despite being in his seventies, the lifetime reporter still had an eagle eye.

"A blind man could have seen the way he looked at her," said Mitchum.

"This could be trouble, Mitchum. She's from two very important families and your son is…well let's face it, the boy is too much like you were at his age."

Mitchum nodded in agreement. "Yes, but I don't think even Logan is that irresponsible."

"You better be right."

"I know I am," said Mitchum. "Whatever infatuation he may feel for her, he's not stupid enough to act on it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Kevin Hayden would kill him if he did. And I know for a fact that that's one friendship Logan would never dream of jeopardizing. Whatever's going on, it's not that."

* * *

Logan took Rory out the back way stopping in the kitchen to throw a few things into a bag. Suddenly, his appetite had returned.

"What are you doing?" asked Rory.

"Sustenance," he replied fishing things out of the pantry. "I'm starving."

"Sorry I interrupted you dinner."

"I'm not," he scoffed recalling how awkwardly that dinner was progressing. After he'd rummaged through the fridge and the pantry, the cloth bag he was holding looked nearly full. "Apples or pears?" he asked as his hand hovered over a fruit bowl.

"Neither," she said disgusted. "Ew."

"Right." He laughed, but grabbed an apple for himself before moving back to the pantry. "Oreos or chocolate chip?"

"Or?"

"Right." He laughed again and dumped both types into the now overflowing bag. "Ok, let's go," he said opening the back door.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Someplace where we can talk. Hold this," he said smiling as he handed her a blanket. Logan led them through the backyard, past the guest house and down the path that led to the lake.

Rory had to laugh at the fact that he brought her there, the scene of the 'bridge dive' that basically changed her life.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he spread the blanket out over the grass.

She stared over at the footbridge. "It seems smaller," she said not really answering his question.

"What does?"

"The bridge. It seems smaller."

Logan finished laying out the blanket and looked over the lake where the bridge stood. "When was the last time you were here?"

"The summer before I left," she replied seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

"I remember. It was Kevin's birthday right?"

She smiled. "Yeah. The four of you threw a party and everyone jumped off that bridge."

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rory instinctively leaned back into him. "Not everyone. If I recall correctly, you didn't make the jump, Ace."

"No thanks to you," she said.

His face took the most innocent of expressions. "Me? What did I do?"

"You had to go and tease me and make me the center of attention. Everyone was looking at me and yelling. I was too scared to jump after that."

He laughed remembering the terrified and embarrassed look on the face of a then fourteen-year-old Rory. "You were too easy to rile up back then," he said laughing.

"Stop laughing," she halfheartedly commanded.

He stifled his laughter knowing that, although she didn't seem to be angry anymore, he was still on shaky ground. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she replied automatically.

"No, I mean I'm sorry," he said his face serious.

Rory glanced at his expression over her shoulder before turning around to face him.

"I'm sorry for…lying to you about the flowers. And for not telling you what Kevin was up to. I just…I thought I was protecting you. He'd hurt you, Tristan I mean, and…I didn't want him to get the chance to do it again. I didn't want him to mess things up between you and me so…I just went along with what Kevin said. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

Rory looked up at him and smiled. "Apology accepted." She got on her toes and lightly kissed his lips. "I'm sorry too, Logan. That night…I found out something about Tristan and I was upset and…I took it out on you even though it really didn't have anything to do with what you did…at least not directly. Anyway, it was unfair of me to do and I'm sorry. And I'm sorry about my disappearance this morning. I just…I needed to do something. I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"Apology accepted." He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Good," she said with a nod. "So?"

"So? Fight over?" he asked playfully.

She smiled. "Fight over."

"Thank God. I'm not a fan of fighting, Ace. Let's not do it again."

"Good deal. So? Time for cookies?"

He laughed and pulled her down onto the blanket. "Eat up, Ace."

Logan unceremoniously dumped out the contents of the bag he packed. Rory dug into the cookie supply as Logan made them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. There was a brief discussion on the merits of strawberry verses grape jelly where Rory insisted he bring only strawberry the next time they had a picnic. Rory mocked him mercilessly for bringing fruit and tossed bits of cookie at him as he ate his apple. Once they were done eating, Logan packed up what was left over and the two got comfortable on the blanket to gaze up at the stars.

Logan was lying on his back carelessly stroking the dark locks that were splayed over his chest. "What were you upset about last night?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You said you were upset about something that didn't really have anything to do with me? What was it?" He felt her body tense and she didn't say a word.

Rory was feeling very at peace with the situation. She'd just devoured a large amount of sugar and was feeling the beginnings of a coma when Logan broke the serenity of the moment with his question. She sat up, keeping her back to him, and looked out over the lake towards the bridge that held so much meaning in her life. Telling Logan the details of her break-up with Tristan would mean revealing to him how she'd felt about him all these years. And while she wanted to share everything with him, she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell him that.

Logan watched her closely. It was dark and even though she wasn't facing him, he knew she was making a mental pro-con list trying to decide how best to answer his question. He waited silently, not wanting to push her.

"Do you remember that first night in your dorm?" she asked not daring to turn around as she decided this may be easier if she wasn't looking at him.

"Yes."

Rory kept her eyes lock on the bridge finding her courage in that memory. "What I told you about my break-up with Tristan?"

"Yes."

"Well, there's a little more to it."

"Ok."

"Tristan…wanted to break up with me. And he wanted it to hurt as much as possible. That's why he ended it the way he did."

Logan felt his blood pressure rise.

"You see he found my…" She paused. "This is hard."

"It's ok. Take your time." He reached out and let his fingers graze her back. It was barely a touch, but Rory found comfort in it.

"He found my pro-con list, the one that helped me decide between Harvard and Yale."

"Wasn't I suppose to build a shrine to that list?" he kidded.

She laughed but didn't turn around. "I do remember you proposing to erect a shrine of some sort, yes. Well, he found it and he kind of freaked because…" She paused again.

"Because?"

"Because he wasn't on it."

"Oh."

"And because you were." She stopped, not daring to go on until he said something.

Logan wasn't sure what to make of what she'd just said. "I don't understand."

Rory took her eyes of the bridge and looked over her shoulder. "You were on my list."

"Pro or con?"

She smiled down at him and grabbed his hand. "Pro."

"Phew," he said wiping imaginary sweat off his forehead.

She laughed and gave his hand a squeeze.

"I was on your list?"

"Yes, well…you see…I've kind of…" She turned away from him and looked off at the bridge again. "I wanted to go to Yale because that's where you were."

He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"You see…I've sort of had…feelings for you…for a while now and…I wanted a chance to be with you." She stared at the bridge. "I've been carrying around that secret for a while and I always thought I would feel this huge sense of relief once I told you."

"Do you?"

"No," she said looking down. "This feels pretty humiliating."

He laughed.

"And you laughing at me doesn't help," she shouted dropping his hand.

Logan continued to laugh. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her placing a kiss on the skin behind her ear. Rory tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he held her tight. "Ace, look at me."

"No."

The moon and stars afforded him enough light to see that she was blushing brightly.

"Please, Rory."

She sighed. _"Why did he have to use my name?"_ she thought. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to count to ten and turn around and when I do, you better not be laughing, smiling or smirking. Do you understand?"

He laughed. "Ok, Ace."

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10. Ok, I'm turning around."

"Wait, hold on. I need another ten seconds," he said suppressing his laughter and trying to school his expression into something she wouldn't find offensive.

Rory rolled her eyes, counted to ten again and after receiving no objection from him, she slowly turned around. "Hi," she muttered.

Logan took in her adorably embarrassed face and despite his best efforts his own face broke out into a smirk.

Rory glared at him. "I hate you," she declared trying to turn away from him.

Logan grabbed hold of her and pulled her to him as he laid back down so she was on top of him. "I don't think you mean that, Ace. Seems to me you 'the opposite of hate' me."

Rory groaned and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She could feel his chest vibrating as Logan continued to chuckle. "Stop it," she demanded pounding her fist lightly on his chest.

He made only a half hearted effort to stop laughing. "You're too cute, Ace."

"Logan, please stop laughing."

He went on for a few more seconds before finally finding the self-control to stop, though he continued to smile. "I'm sorry, Ace, but you're just way too cute."

"You're making fun of me."

"No," he insisted. "I swear I'm not. I just…can't believe you told me that. You had a crush on me?"

"Yes," she begrudgingly admitted. "Although right now I can't remember why."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "And you decided to come to Yale to be with me?"

"That wasn't the only reason," she said still obviously very embarrassed.

"But it was a big reason?"

"Yes."

"And you put all of this in your pro-con list?"

"Yes."

"A list that your boyfriend found?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"And a list that had no mention of said boyfriend?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"Wow, that must have sucked," he said feeling a tiny bit bad for Tristan—a very tiny bit.

"He was pretty crushed."

"I don't blame him," said Logan. "I would have been too."

"Yeah."

"I don't know that I would have gotten back at you the way he did."

"You never know," said Rory. "I hurt him pretty badly."

"I assume this is why you needed to see him?"

She nodded. "I had to make things right, Logan. He was really important to me for a long time. That's why what he did hurt me so much. Because the Tristan I knew would never act that way…never treat me that way. When I found out he read that list…I was so…I was so… It made sense. Why he acted the way he did. So we talked and we apologized and we forgave each other."

He nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I just needed the closure, Logan. That's all it was."

Relief washed over him at that admission. "I'm glad you got your closure, Ace. Does this mean we'll be seeing more or less of Mr. DuGrey?"

"He leaves for Boston in the morning. What you saw this afternoon was two friends saying goodbye."

More relief. "Well…I wasn't really worried," he said casually.

"Good," she said smiling. "Because there was never any reason for you to be worried. I'm with you. And as long as you're honest with me, I'll stay with you."

Logan didn't miss the little dig. He wanted to stay away from the subject of his lying so he said, "I can't believe you had a crush on me. How long have you had a crush on me?"

She blushed again. "A while."

"How long of a while?" he asked playfully.

"Do you remember that Christmas party at my grandparents' when you found me hiding upstairs?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "That was like eight years ago."

"Six," she corrected.

He paused for a moment staring up at her. "I remember that Christmas. That was the year our parents made us kiss under the mistletoe."

She blushed at being reminded of that moment.

"You've had a crush on me since then? For six years?"

"Yeah," she answered weakly.

He chuckled finding great amusement at her embarrassment. "Ace, that's adorable. I'm flattered. I can't believe that. Why didn't I know about this? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Do you remember what I was like back then?" she asked eyes wide with a mixture of amusement and embarrassment.

He thought about that for a moment. "You were…quiet."

"I was ridiculously shy. And it's not like you knowing would have made a difference," pointed out Rory. "Except maybe you would have teased me even more."

"Is that why you didn't want to go to Chilton?"

"Partly," she confessed. "I really did want to try something new and boarding school gave me a chance to do that. And it was so hard for me to be around you sometimes. I got all awkward and self-conscious."

"Aww, Ace." He pulled her closer.

"You never would have seen me…that way. And I knew it would have just gotten worse if I went to Chilton. High school kids have a tendency to be shallow and cliquey. It would have been torture being in the same school as you. I would have always just been Kevin's baby sister, the shy, quiet bookworm and you...you were Jordan Catalano."

"Who?"

She gasped. "I'm going to pretend you didn't ask that."

"Ok."

"Regardless, I couldn't…say anything to you about it."

"You're too hard on yourself, Ace. Yes, you were a little shy, but you were also the sweetest girl in the world. I adored you."

"You did not," she scoffed.

"I did to," he insisted. "You were the nicest girl on the planet. You still are. I admired you for how hard you worked and for putting up with me and the guys the way you did. I know we didn't make it easy for you. I know I made things hard for you a lot of times with the way I used to tease you and all those pranks I played on you. But I was a kid. It was how I showed I cared."

"That's crap and you know it, Logan."

"It's true," he said. "I care about you. I've always cared about you. Even back then, Ace."

She smiled and leaned down to place a light kiss on his lips.

"I adored you. We all did."

"You adored me like you would a little sister."

Although Logan was a bit disturbed by that accusation, it was accurate. "Yes, I thought of you like a sister. We all did. But I still would have done anything for you back then."

"And now?"

"Now? Ace, now I would do anything for you times infinity."

She smiled and moved her body completely over his. "Really? Would you rob a bank for me?"

"Because you don't have enough money?" he teased.

"Would you?" she challenged.

"Yes."

"Would you…give up fruits and vegetable for me?"

He laughed. "Yes."

"Would you…take your shirt off for me?" Her eyes locked onto his and her voice dropped to a husky whisper.

"Yes," he replied his own voice full of lust.

Rory sat up and repositioned her legs so that she was straddling him. She slowly began running her fingers along the outline of his penis until he was fully erect. "Would you show me how much you want me?

"Yes," he said in a throaty moan.

"Would you show me right now?" she asked gripping him fully.

Logan responded by sitting up to meet her in a hard, bruising kiss. His hands immediately went to her thighs gripping them tightly and pulling her more intimately against him. Rory responded with a groan as her core was now pressed up against his straining cock. She rocked her hips back and forth loving the sensation the friction created. When their tongues met, Logan felt the fire in his belly roar to life. It always surprised him how the incredible she tasted. He slowed the kiss down just long enough to reverse their positions and he gently laid her down on the blanket.

Rory pushed at his chest, breaking the kiss, and moved so he was kneeling between her legs. With her back now on the ground, she arched her body and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She lost herself in pleasure as she began rubbing herself against his hardness. Logan gripped her hips helping to support her movement. He loved what she was doing. Not only was she effectively pleasuring them both, but watching her lift her hips up and down, her skirt pushed up to an obscene height, as her long, long legs were wrapped around him was a truly beautiful sight. Their eyes stayed on each others and Logan struggled to keep himself in his kneeling position.

"Shirt," she said in between moans. "Take it off."

Logan took his right hand off the hip it was holding and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. Rory smiled in appreciation loving the view she had. Logan, with his beautiful toned chest, eyes full of lust staring down at her, gripped her hips and helped her move up and down over his erection. He moved his hands underneath her skirt and yanked at her panties. He unhooked her legs, much to her frustration, so that he could pull those panties off completely. Tossing them over his shoulder, Logan gave her a wicked grin before taking her right leg and propping it on his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed his way up her calf and along the inside of thigh. He did this at an agonizingly slow pace, swirling his tongue over her sensitive flesh. Rory laid back, closed her eyes and concentrated on how amazing he was making her feel. Logan brought his mouth close enough to her core so that she could feel his hot breath on her folds. Just when she thought he was about to pleasure her with his mouth, he pulled away, leaving her confused and overcome with want.

"Logan," she pleaded. She tried to rub herself against him to relieve the pressure he'd created, but he had one hand firmly on her waist, holding her down. Before she could express her frustration, Logan's moved her leg off his shoulder and his lips came crashing down on hers. For Rory, the kiss, though mind blowing, did not completely distract her from the aching pool between her legs. She tried to wrap her legs around him again, but the weight of his body held her thighs prisoner. She writhed, seemingly in agony, underneath him, her body begging him for more.

Logan could sense her frustration and was purposely keeping her at bay. He moved off her long enough to lift her shirt off her head. He looked down at her, messy hair, bruised lips, eyes dark with lust, wearing only a bra, a skirt, and no panties. "You're so beautiful, Ace." He leaned back down and buried his face between her breasts. He turned his head from side to side kissing and licking the tops of her breasts, but making sure to skirt around her nipples.

Rory knew he was teasing her, giving her just enough to want more, but staying away from her most sensitive areas. Hoping to take the matter out his hands, she pushed him off slightly so she could arch her back and unhook her bra. He watched mesmerized as she did this. Knowing she had his attention, Rory felt around her breasts, and slid the flimsy material off in a burlesque style tease. After tossing it aside, she gave him a coquettish grin before covering her breast with her hands. Logan involuntarily thrust his hips against her finding the sight unbelievably sexy. He was further aroused when Rory's small hands began to move over her breasts, rubbing them and pushing them together. At the look of intense desire in his eyes, Rory smirked, grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down to her chest.

Logan nearly lost all sense of control. His mouth found a puckered nipple immediately and sucked it into his warm mouth. A wave of pleasure shot through Rory and the ache between her legs became almost unbearable. Unfortunately, Logan had a very steady hold of her thighs and she could do nothing to relieve that ache except press her legs together…hard.

"Logan, please," she begged.

He smiled against her skin and moved one hand to undo his pants. As his mouth continued to lave at her breasts, Logan pushed his pants and boxers down until they bunched against his thighs. He gripped his erection and tentatively moved it underneath her skirt.

"Ace, look at me?"

Rory opened her eyes and looked into his. Distracted by the pleasure he was giving her, she had no idea that he'd lowered his pants.

"You wanted me to show you how much I wanted you?"

"Yes."

Logan slid his body up hers until his hardened cock pushed against her wet folds.

"That's how much I want you."

Rory threw her head back and moaned.

"Look at me, Ace."

Rory opened her eyes and began rocking her hips over the head of his penis. With each movement, he pushed further in her. "Logan," she cried out. "Please."

He wanted to take her right then and there. He knew she was so far gone with desire that she wouldn't stop him. However, rather than thrusting his hips forward to enter her, he pulled his erection away from her, away from temptation. Rory cried out as if in pain. She was about to scream in anger when she felt his fingers enter her, instantly moving to give her the release she so desperately needed. Logan watched as she writhed in pleasure, her face contorting, her voice calling out his name. He shifted lightly to his side to enable his erection to rub against her thigh. Feeling his hardness against her skin, Rory forced herself out of her haze and sat up. She used one hand to prop herself up and reached for his erection with her other hand. Logan adjusted his body in order to optimize their position. As he continued to pump his fingers into her, Rory stroked him to an almost identical rhythm. They felt their climaxes building. Logan left her walls tighten around his fingers and Rory could feel him pulsating in her hand.

Out of no where, a loud crack could be heard over them and a light drizzle began to pour. Logan looked up, trying to decide what to do. He stopped moving his hand only to have Rory call out to him, "Don't stop. Please."

As she made that request, she tightened her grip and began working him harder. In response, Logan redoubled his efforts to bring her over the edge. The rain continued to come down harder, but Rory and Logan lost in each other and consumed by their pleasure, didn't seem to care how wet they got. On the contrary, watching each other's bodies glistening in the pale evening light seemed only to fuel their desire. Logan watched as Rory found her release the sight of which triggered his own. Their screams rang out in the air and the two collapsed against each other, soaking wet, but blissfully satisfied. It took a flash of lightening to bring them out of their daze.

"We need to get out of here," said Logan.

They quickly collected their belongings, getting dressed as quickly as possible, a task made complicated by their wet bodies and rain soaked clothing. Hand in hand, and laughing all the while, Rory and Logan made a mad dash back to the Huntzbergers.


	24. So…Good Talk

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 24 – So…Good Talk

A cold and very unusual silence settled over the normally warm and boisterous Hayden family dinner table. The table, though set for five, had only four occupants. Lorelai and Christopher sat on opposite ends, the former ignoring the latter's attempts to engage her in a conversation. On one side sat Kevin, and on the other, Joanna and an empty chair.

"Franny," called Lorelai, "we're ready to eat."

The middle-aged housekeeper poked her head into the dining room and frowned slightly. "Are you not waiting for Miss Rory? I made the pot roast especially for her."

"No," answered Lorelai, "Rory's not joining us for dinner tonight, but please prepare a plate for her. I'm sure she'll be hungry later."

A disappointed looking Franny nodded and turned to leave the room, but was halted by Christopher's voice.

"No, Franny," he said. Christopher, tired after a particularly long day, was very irritated with his daughter's absence and his wife's current attitude toward him. "Don't make a plate for her. If Rory wants to eat the dinner you prepared, she can come down here and do so. There's no need for you to go through any trouble just because my daughter is choosing to sulk up in her bedroom instead of having dinner with her family."

"Oh…but, Mr. Hayden, I don't mind…" stuttered Franny.

"No, Franny," interrupted Lorelai, as she sent a challenging glare across the table to her husband. "Please make the plate. Rory will be so upset she missed your pot roast. You know how much she loves your pot roast."

"Oh…yes, but…"

"No, Franny, don't make the plate," insisted Christopher returning his wife's angry stare. "If Rory wants pot roast, she should come down here and be sit in that chair waiting to be served pot roast like the rest of us."

"Yes, sir, but…."

"Maybe if her father and brother hadn't acted like such pompous idiots Rory would be here having dinner with her family," argued Lorelai in a raised voice. "Unfortunately, they did, so she's not."

"Oh stop it, Lorelai," ordered Christopher rising from his seat.

"Stop what, Chris?"

"Stop…" He looked around clearly flustered. He sat back in his chair doing his best to keep his temper in check despite Lorelai's obvious attempts to get under his skin. "Just stop ok. Stop acting like this."

"Like what?" she asked with an expression of mocked innocence.

"Lorelai, please." He looked into her eyes silently asking her to drop the matter.

She turned away from him, not saying a word.

"Should I bring dinner out?" asked Franny in a small voice breaking the awkward silence. She was very uncomfortable, not all used to seeing her employers argue.

"Yes, please, Franny, I'm starving," answered Kevin eager to put an end to his parents' argument.

Franny looked to Christopher and Lorelai for confirmation before moving to obey.

"Yes," said Christopher addressing her in much calmer tone of voice. "Please bring dinner out." He looked over at Lorelai who was looking everywhere but at him. He shook his head and let out a sad sigh. There was nothing he hated more than fighting with his wife. And while it wasn't in his nature to give up easily, he knew from years and years of experience that with Lorelai, it was best to choose your battles. So despite an ample amount of stubborn male pride, his better judgment told him arguing over pot roast was not in his best interest. "And please, Franny, prepare a plate for Rory and bring it up her room. I'm sure she's hungry." It was a peace offering of sorts, his way of letting Lorelai know he didn't want to fight any more. Christopher hoped that it would pacify her enough so that dinner wouldn't be completely unbearable.

"Yes, sir," muttered Franny. She turned toward the kitchen to do as she was told, but had hardly taken two steps before she was stopped again.

"No, Franny," said Lorelai. While she took a small amount of pleasure at her tiny victory over her husband, Christopher had yet to show any actual remorse for what he'd done, only a desire to stop fighting with her. He had yet to show even the slightest sign of wanting to apologize to their daughter. As such, she was not at all ready to forgive him or put an end to her passive aggressive hostility. "Prepare a plate for Rory, but don't bring it up to her."

"Lorelai…" began Christopher in a frustrated voice, both upset and annoyed that she was still geared for battle even after he'd graciously surrendered.

She ignored him and continued to address Franny. "Just keep it in the fridge. Rory can warm it up when she's ready to eat."

Christopher groaned fully believing that she was doing it just to get a rise out of him. He turned to face Franny. "Please just bring her a tray."

Franny tried to respond, but Lorelai cut her off. "Leave the plate in the fridge, Franny."

Christopher had already let her have her way that night and it had gotten him nowhere. _"Why does she have to be so damn stubborn?" _he thought angrily. _"Why can't she just let this go?"_ Not only had his actions failed to pacify his wife, they seemed only to fuel her anger. Now she was just being ridiculous. He was not about to let her have her way again. "Lorelai, just let Franny bring Rory some dinner. I'm sure she's hungry and you said so yourself, Rory would hate to miss Fanny's pot roast," argued Christopher, the volume of his voice rising up a notch.

"Fine, Franny," said Lorelai in an annoyed tone. "Please do as Christopher says. Bring a dinner tray up to Rory's room."

"Thank you," muttered Christopher sarcastically.

"Although," continued Lorelai, "I don't know what good that tray will do considering Rory's not up there."

Christopher expression went blank. "Excuse me?"

Lorelai casually took a sip of her water. "Rory's not in her room," she stated matter-of-factly.

He glared at her. "What do you mean she's not in her room?"

"I mean she's not in her room." She eyed Christopher and gave him a smug smirk before adding, "Or anywhere in the house for that matter."

"Where the hell is she?"

"At the Huntzbergers."

Kevin's eyes widen in surprise and he felt a slight small sense of relief wash over him knowing Rory was with Logan.

"And just how do you know this?" asked Christopher making a conscious effort to stay calm.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders. "Shira called to let me know she was over there. She didn't want me to worry."

Christopher took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "So this whole time you knew she wasn't up in her room?"

"Yes."

"And yet you proceeded to have this ridiculous argument with me about pot roast?"

Lorelai shrugged again.

"Why didn't you just tell me she wasn't up there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Christopher. Are we back to sharing information concerning our daughter?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I must have missed the memo."

"Lor…"

"You see I would have told you about Rory being at the Huntzbergers, but I thought since this bit of info involved a hunky blond that I should keep it a secret. You know, like you did," she accused.

"Lorelai, I've had just about enough of…"

"Oh God, can we just eat already," complained Kevin. "I'm dying over here."

Lorelai and Christopher sent him identical glares. Being irritated at Kevin was the first thing they'd agreed on all night.

"What?" he asked in response to their stares. "We've been sitting here for almost twenty minutes," he pointed out. "I'm starving. And let's not forget that we have a house guest," he reminded them gesturing across the table to Joanna. "You two are being very, very rude," he lectured, playfully wagging a finger at them. "Don't you think their being rude, Joanna? Aren't you hungry?"

Joanna, annoyed that he would bring her into this, looked up from her empty plate with every intention of sending him a nasty look. However, when her eyes met his, she fought the urge to smile as she recognized a playful spark in his eyes. She realized that his comments were made not because of actual hunger. Kevin was trying to get his parents to focus on something other than the fact that they were angry with each other. It was sweet, endearing even. Playing along, she said, "I am getting a bit hungry."

Kevin smiled at her before continuing to tease his parents. "Mom and Dad, shame on you for being such poor hosts…tsk, tsk. Arguing at the dinner table and making poor Joanna wait—especially after she came all the way from England to visit us. What will she think of Americans? Did you two even stop to consider how poorly you're representing our country? I mean seriously, don't you two think enough damage has been done to the credibility of this great nation of ours? Don't you think it's our patriotic duty to make the best impression that we can? To make sure Joanna goes back to England with nothing but good memories? Come on, Mom and Dad, serve the girl some pot roast. Do it for America." His face was serious but his eyes were dancing with amusement.

Joanna rolled her eyes yet had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, which became increasingly difficult after Kevin placed his right hand over his heart and began humming the opening bars of the _Star Spangled Banner_.

Lorelai and Christopher stared disbelievingly at their son as he continued to hum.

"And the rockets red glare," Kevin suddenly shouted taking everyone by surprise. "The bombs bursting in air."

"That's enough, Kevin," Christopher said.

"Gave proof through the night that our flag was still here," he continued.

Lorelai reached over and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Enough, Kevin."

Kevin smiled and continued to hum the final bars. Joanna's shoulders physically shook as she desperately tried to keep her laughter in.

"That's your child," said Lorelai to Christopher.

Christopher looked sheepishly at her, sending a half smile across the table. "Are you sure there wasn't some kind of mix up at the hospital?"

Lorelai shrugged in response, a slight smile playing on her lips.

Christopher and Lorelai easily saw through Kevin's antics. Nonetheless, they both looked slightly embarrassed as they turned to face their young house guest. "I'm sorry for holding up dinner, Joanna," said Lorelai. "Please don't think ill of America because of it."

"No problem, Lorelai," Joanna said. She caught Kevin's eye and smiled.

"Franny, please bring dinner out," said Lorelai. "And I apologize for all the back and forth we made you do."

"Yes, Mrs. Hayden."

"And please keep a plate in the fridge for Rory," added Christopher as he glanced briefly across the table.

Lorelai nodded at him and gave him a small smile.

Franny returned a few minutes later with the now infamous pot roast. Once dinner was served, Christopher turned to Kevin and asked, as casually as he could, "So, Kevin, how was your birthday party?"

"Yeah," said Lorelai matching Christopher's tone, "your father and I were half expecting a call from the police that night. But it never came. We were so proud of you."

The whole table laughed and the rest of dinner proceeded much more comfortably. Christopher and Lorelai even chatted pleasantly with each other, both seeming to have agreed to a temporary truce. As his parents reminisced about past visits to the Vineyard, Kevin smiled smugly to himself before brushing his foot against Joanna's and sending her a conspiratory wink. Joanna smiled in response and waited a full five seconds before tucking her feet under her chair and safely out of his reach.

* * *

Logan kept a firm grip on Rory as they raced back to the main house. Rory's sandals were more fashionable than practical and were definitely not made for running on grass during a storm. He'd already had to keep her from stumbling to the ground about a half dozen times.

Rory could see the house about fifty feet in front of her. The kid heels on her sandals kept sinking into the now rain soak ground, which made the trip back far less pleasurable than the trip out. Thankfully, Logan was there to keep her from toppling over as he pulled her along. "Are we there yet?" she shouted to him over the rain.

"Just a little further, Ace," he encouraged. The two were already drenched from head to toe having been exposed to the elements for a good ten minutes before they bothered to stop what they were doing. The image of a nearly naked Rory soaking wet from a summer storm as she writhed with pleasure beneath him was one that would haunt Logan for a very long time. He smiled happily and made a mental note to take her on a picnic the next time the weatherman predicted a storm.

Logan and Rory ran through the door leading into the kitchen. Their sudden and disheveled appearance startled two members of the Huntzberger staff who were tidying up.

"Hello," Logan greeted them with a goofy grin as he dropped the rain soaked bag and blanket on the counter.

"Hi," added Rory cheerfully making sure to keep her body hidden behind Logan's. The bright kitchen lights made her wet clothing almost entirely see through.

The two maids stared at them with wide eyes and confused expressions but before they could utter a word, Logan was pulling Rory out of the kitchen. He heard her shudder when they moved further into the air-conditioned house. "Come on, Ace. We need to get you out of those wet clothes."

"Again?" she asked in a playful voice.

Logan stopped walking to gaze into her smirking face. "I meant before you catch a cold, but if you have other ideas I would be more than happy to oblige." Recognizing the lustful spark in her eyes, he looked around to make sure the coast was clear before pulling her into a nearby closet. After locking the door behind them, he pushed her back against the door and kissed her soundly feeling her body temperature rise as he rubbed himself against her.

Rory nuzzled her face into his neck loving the smell of his cologne mixed with the scent of the storm. "I am a little cold," she whispered placing a series of kisses on his neck.

"I'll warm you up," he said confidently. Logan took great pleasure in creating friction between their bodies, his hands rubbing against her damp flesh.

"This definitely helps," she whispered. "But do you know what would be really good right now? A nice hot shower," she said in a husky tone.

Logan felt himself harden at the mere thought of taking another shower with her. It was nearly pitch black in that closet but he was able to get a glimpse of her rain soaked, see through clothing before he shut the door behind them. Logan pushed himself a bit further into her and let his right hand slide down her body and underneath her skirt. He could feel warmth radiating from her center. Tracing his tongue seductively over her ear, he ran a finger teasingly over panties.

"Logan," she moaned locking her arms around his neck to help keep her vertical.

A satisfied smirk crossed his face as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and began pushing them down. Logan lowered his lips to her neck nipping at her damp skin as he moved the silky fabric down her thighs. The material bunched around her knees and rather than pushing them off the rest of the way, he lifted his leg up and used his foot to push them down to her ankles. Logan brought his lips to hers as he, not so gently, pushed his fingers into her wet folds.

Rory gasped both surprised and pleased as Logan moved his fingers inside her. She kicked her panties off to the side, leaned her back into the door and arched her hips forward moving her body in concert with his talented fingers. Rory then hooked her right leg over his hip just as Logan's hand moved at a more rapid pace. They kissed each other desperately, both ignoring the burning in their chests as their lungs struggled for oxygen. Who would prefer breathing to kisses like these? Rory let out a staggered moan as Logan added his thumb to the mix rolling it over her clit as his fingers continued to pump within her. She was in heaven. But suddenly, he halted his movements and pulled his hand away causing Rory to let out an almost pained gasp.

"Logan?" she looked to him desperate to regain the lovely pressure that was just beginning to build within her body.

"Shh," he commanded turning his head so he ear was parallel to the door.

The faint sounds of a familiar voice could be herd through the closed door. Rory's heart raced as the voice seemed to draw closer. When she recognized it as that of Mitchum Huntzberger, she panicked imagining how disastrous it would be to be caught in such a compromising position. Instinctively, she tried to move out of Logan's grasp, but his strong arms held her exactly where she was: sandwiched between the closet door and Logan's hard body, her right leg hooked over his hip and her underwear somewhere on the closet floor.

"Don't move," he whispered calmly.

They both stood perfectly still neither even daring to breathe as Mitchum's voice grew louder. From where they stood, they could hear a one sided conversation between Mitchum and who they assumed was a business associate. From the sounds of his footsteps, Mitchum was pacing the stretch of hallway just outside the closet door. They heard him set up an early morning meeting before walking in the direction of the kitchen. Logan let out a sigh of relief as the footsteps became more and more distant.

When the footsteps were finally gone, he leaned down for a kiss and said, "Well then…where were we?"

"Logan," she protested pushing him away and trying unsuccessfully to remove her leg from around his hip. "What are you doing?"

"Picking up where we left off," he said holding her leg in place with one hand and inching the fingers of his other hand closer to where they were before the very unwanted interruption.

"But your dad," she pointed out still trying to put some space between their bodies.

"He's in the kitchen," argued Logan. His fingers reached their destination and began to tease her. "He's probably making himself a cup of his super special mint tea because that's the only time he steps foot in there." Logan smiled when he felt Rory begin to react to his ministrations. Her breathing grew heavier and she began to emit breathy moans as she welcomed his long fingers into her wet heat.

"Doesn't he have to come back this way?" she asked before her pleasure completely drowned out her worry.

"Relax," he assured her. "He's very particular about his tea. It has to be made just right or he won't drink it and apparently no one in the world can make it properly so he does it himself. That means we have a good six and a half or seven minutes before he walks back this way."

"What? Seven minutes?" she asked panting. Her thoughts were almost completely clouded by lust so despite her best efforts, she couldn't bring herself to push him away.

He smirked loving the sounds she was making. "Yeah, so what do you say to a quick round of Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

"Logan…"

"We'll have to keep quiet again when he walks back, but until then…" Logan captured her lips in a slow, seductive kiss, the kind he knew she loved.

Rory let him distract her for a few seconds before pulling her head away. "Logan, stop."

"What's the matter?"

"I don't want your dad to catch us."

"He won't," he assured her as he tried to steal another kiss. "Now relax and let me kiss you. We're running out of time."

"Logan, stop." She moved his hand away from her and somehow managed to pry her leg out of his grasp. With both feet planted firmly on the floor, she said, "Let's just wait until he goes by again."

"Why?"

"Logan," she whined.

Logan let out a frustrated groan. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"Stupid dad and his stupid tea," he muttered. "I'm adding this to my list."

"What list?"

"My list of grievances," he explained.

"You have a list of grievances? Against your father?"

"Yup. It details everything he's made me endure over the years. I plan on handing it over to him once I gain control of my trust fund."

"What exactly are you going to add?"

"That I got to third base with Rory Gilmore in the hall closet and had to stop because he needed a stupid cup of tea."

She gasped and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Please tell me you're joking."

He laughed. He couldn't make out her features in the dark closet, but he would bet his trust fund that she was blushing. "Of course I'm joking."

"About the list? Or about adding that to the list?"

"Both."

"So there is no list?"

"No," he said laughing. "Do you have any idea how much storage space I'd need if I was actually keeping a list? The Chilton years alone would give me enough material to fill the shelves at the Library of Congress?"

She laughed. "Your dad can't be that bad."

"When you're his son, trust me he can," insisted Logan.

Before Rory could respond, the two heard a faint shuffling coming toward them. Logan immediately pulled her body into his and held her close. He could feel her body shudder slightly from the cold. Mitchum, on his cell phone again, walked through the hallway and past the closet door. Once Logan was sure he was at a safe distance, he opened the door slowly and peaked out. "Coast is clear," he told her. He followed Rory out of the closet but before closing the door, he swooped down to grab something off the closet floor and shoved it into his pocket.

It took Rory a moment to register what he'd just done, but when she did, she turned a bright red. "Give those back," she demanded.

"Give what back?" he asked innocently his hand still in his pocket.

"Logan," she said holding her hand out, "give them back."

"Don't know what you're talking about, Ace," he answered coyly all the while fingering the silky material in his pocket.

"Logan, give me my panties back," she demanded in a hushed tone.

He smirked and for a moment, seemed to consider her request. "No," he said shaking his head. "I think I'll keep them."

"Logan…"

"Sorry, Ace, they're mine now. You're not getting them back."

"Logan…"

"Nope," he said walking away from her.

She chased him down the hall. "Logan, come on." When she caught up to him, Rory wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him from behind. She pressed her face into the back of his shoulder and said, "Logan, I can't walk around without any underwear on. Give them back. "

He chuckled but maintained his steady pace. "You seem to be walking around just fine, Ace."

"Logan…."

"And do you have any idea what knowing you have nothing on underneath that skirt is doing to me?"

"What is it doing to you?" she asked suddenly sounding very interested.

He removed one of her hands from around his waist and brought it to the front of his pants.

"Oh," said a now smiling Rory as she gave his semi-erection a light squeeze.

"Yeah, oh," he responded moving them toward the main staircase. Logan was leading them upstairs where he planned on getting them out of those wet clothes before one of them actually did get sick. If they ended up naked in the process, well then so be it. He moved her hand away from his crotch and used it to pull her up the stairs. When they reached the second floor, their smiles disappeared when the two came face to face with the last person Logan wanted to see at that moment.

"I'll call you back," Mitchum said gruffly into his cell phone. He turned his attention to the young couple taking note of their body language and joined hands.

Logan tried to read his father's face, but years of business dealings had made Mitchum far too good at keeping a his face neutral.

"Dad."

Mitchum tried to read Logan's face, but growing up amidst Hartford society had made him far too good at maintaining his poker face.

"Logan."

Silence ensued. Brown eyes met brown eyes as father and son stared at each other neither wanting to be the first to look away.

Although Mitchum could not read his son's face, he could read that of his son's companion. Rory, though schooled in the art of maintaining a society face even under the most stressful of circumstances, was noticeably rattled by the sudden encounter. She was blushing brightly and hiding as much of herself as she could behind Logan. "Rory."

"Hi, Mitchum," she said with a small smile. "We…we got caught in the rain."

He looked the two of them over. "Obviously."

She blushed even more. "Logan was just…"

"I was just going to give her something to change into before I drove her home," interjected Logan.

Mitchum eyed his son wearily. "Ok."

It was hard for Logan to miss the suspicious look in his father's eyes. He knew he was in trouble. "So…we're just gonna…" He pointed down the hall toward his bedroom, but before he could make a move in that direction, Mitchum spoke.

"Rory, why don't you go ahead to Logan's room," he said authoritatively. "I need to have a word with my son."

Rory looked into Logan's face before she dared to move. He squeezed the hand he was still holding and nodded his head letting her know it was ok. "Top left hand drawer of the dresser," he said. "There's some sweats in there you can borrow." She nodded as she reluctantly let go of his hand, crossed her arms over her chest—her clothes were still wet after all—and brushed past Mitchum as quickly as possible.

When she was safely out of earshot, Mitchum's face turned cold and he said, "My office now."

It was an order Logan was very accustomed to hearing. After all he'd heard it on a regular basis growing up and even more so as he got older. He followed his father down another hallway, one leading away from his room. Mitchum's private study was a room he'd loved as a little boy, but grew to loathe as it was his father's favorite room in which to lecture him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mitchum asked mere seconds after the door closed behind them.

"What are you talking about?" he asked innocently, purposefully keeping his voice neutral.

"Don't get smart with me, Logan. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Logan said nothing and out of habit stuck his hands in his pockets. When his fingers touched the silky material of Rory's panties, he had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from smiling. "No, Dad, I don't know what you're talking about," he insisted.

Mitchum hated his son's insolence, but was quite accustomed to it. So rather than smacking him upside his head like he wanted to, he took a seat behind his massive desk and gestured for Logan to sit opposite him.

Logan was familiar with this tactic as well. Mitchum was well aware that sitting behind the antique oak desk, a desk once owned by Joseph Pulitzer, made him appear larger than life, not to mention more intimidating than he already was. Sitting across from him at that desk made Logan feel like a little boy who'd accidentally thrown a ball through a window. Still, he knew he'd done nothing wrong, at least not in his eyes or Rory's, and as such, he was determined not to let Mitchum get the better of him.

"I'm talking about what I just witnessed out in that hallway," he said his voice full of accusation.

Logan shrugged, quietly maintaining his innocence.

"What I just witnessed between you and Rory."

Logan then sat forward in his chair and stared questioningly at his father. "And what exactly do you think you just witnessed, Dad?" He was curious as to what his father was actually thinking.

Mimicking Logan's stance, Mitchum sat forward and propped his elbows on his desk, effectively making his shoulders look broader. He stared into Logan's rebellious eyes, eyes that were so much like his own it scared him, and said, "What I witnessed was you leading a sweet, young girl, one who is from two very important families, toward your bedroom for reasons I would rather not think about."

Logan raised an eyebrow at his father. He had not expected Mitchum to be quite so blunt.

"Now I've never interfered with your personal life before…"

Logan laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of that declaration.

"…but I have to draw the line somewhere and frankly Logan, it's here."

"You've never interfered with my personal life? Are you kidding?" he challenged his father. Logan was not going to let him get away with that statement.

"Have I ever said one word to you about the rather nefarious reputation you've developed?"

Logan's eyes went cold. "Have I ever said anything to you about the nefarious reputation you have?" he countered.

"Watch your mouth, boy," warned Mitchum.

"Hey you're the one that dragged me in here, Dad." Logan kept his hand in his pocket, his fingers grazing silk reminding him that there was nothing his father could do or say to change the fact that Rory was his. "What do you want from me?"

Mitchum took a deep breath to calm himself. "I want to know what's going on between you and Rory."

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that."

"It's the truth."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I don't care if you do."

"Logan…"

"Dad, I don't owe you an explanation so believe what you want to believe. You will anyway," he shouted getting out of his seat.

"Sit down," barked Mitchum.

Logan reluctantly obeyed.

"If there's nothing going on between you and Rory, what the hell did I just witness out there?"

Logan sat back in his chair and glared at his father. "She was upset. I took her for a walk to calm her down. We walked to the lake. It started to rain. We ran back. We got soaked and rather than risk her getting sick, I offered to give her some dry clothes. And that's when we ran into you."

Mitchum listened to the narrative skeptically. "And the hand holding?"

"We were running in the rain. She kept tripping over her sandals so I grabbed her hand and pulled her along."

"How do you explain the fact that she was practically draped all over you?"

"She wasn't draped all over me," he argued. "She was hiding behind me."

"Why?"

"I don't know," he said sarcastically. "Maybe because her clothes were completely soaked through and she didn't want you to see her bra through her shirt."

Mitchum colored slightly and conceded Logan's point at the memory of Rory rushing past him with her arms crossed over her chest. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" asked Logan.

"She didn't seem to be hiding from your eyes."

"Well better me that you, Dad. Besides it's just Rory," he said as casually and as unaffected as he could despite the fact that her panties were currently residing in his pocket.

This time it was Mitchum who raised an eyebrow at him. "Just Rory?"

"Yes, just Rory."

"So you have no interest in her?"

Logan couldn't miss the challenging tone his voice. "Not in the way you're thinking. We're friends."

"Just friends?"

"Yes."

"Nothing more?"

"Nothing more."

Mitchum held his gaze, as if trying to decide what and what not to believe. He was pretty good at gauging when Logan was lying, but right now, he wasn't so sure. The tiny hint of guilt he was accustomed to seeing in his son's eyes whenever he'd done anything damaging or illegal was not there so at that moment, Mitchum didn't know what to believe. "So you're not attracted to her?"

"I didn't say that," answered Logan knowing full well that even he was not that good of a liar.

"So you are attracted to her?"

He shrugged making sure to keep his expression casual. "Can you blame me? She's gorgeous."

"But nothing's going on?"

"No," he repeated. "Nothing's going on. I would never go after Rory."

"Really?"

"Are you kidding? Besides the fact that Kevin and Christopher would literally fight over which one them got to be the one to kill me, I would never do anything to hurt Rory."

Mitchum saw the sincerity in Logan's eyes when he spoke those words. He wasn't lying about that.

"And let's face it she can do a whole lot better than me."

Mitchum was surprised at that statement. Logan was never the self-deprecating type. He knew then that Logan was telling the truth and for a moment, he almost felt sorry for his son.

"Come on, Dad, get real. A girl like her shouldn't be with…with a guy like me," he said with a touch of sadness in his voice, something that Mitchum did not miss.

He nodded, forcefully pushing all disturbing images out of his mind. "I didn't mean to accuse you of anything."

Logan let out a small sigh of relief.

"It's just that Rory is...a very sweet girl. And I would hate to see her get hurt."

Logan knew he should have kept his mouth shut, but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't help but take offense to what his father had just implied. "And you're so sure I would hurt her." It was a statement not a question.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to," muttered Logan getting out of his seat. He was used to his father thinking the worst of him, and although he would never admit it to anyone, not even to Kevin, it still hurt.

"Logan," began Mitchum in a slightly gentler tone. "Sit down."

This time he didn't obey. "I have to go, Dad. I want to change my clothes before I get sick."

"Logan, sit down," ordered Mitchum.

He didn't sit, but he didn't leave either. Instead, he just stood there in his rain soaked clothing staring at his father.

Mitchum couldn't help but think of how young Logan looked right then. There was vulnerability in his eyes that he could only describe as childlike. But just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished and what was left was the cold, indifferent gaze of his nineteen year old son. "All I meant was…a passing infatuation is not worth ruining a lifelong friendship—with Rory or with her family."

Logan wasn't sure what he upset him more, the fact that his father called his feelings for Rory a passing infatuation or the fact that his father didn't seem to think him capable of anything other than passing infatuations. Either way, he wanted out of this conversation and out of that room. "I know, Dad," he asserted.

"And I would hate to cause any damage to the decades of friendship our family has enjoyed with the Gilmores and the Haydens."

And there it was—the famous 'do not tarnish the precious Huntzberger name' argument. "I know that too, Dad."

"Good," said Mitchum standing up out of his chair. "Well now that we've settled that, why don't you go change your clothes and check on Rory. You're mother called Lorelai to let her know she was here so there's no rush to take her home. She's welcome to stay as long as she likes—just not in your bedroom, Logan."

Logan nodded and turned to leave. He was reaching for the doorknob when Mitchum addressed him again.

"Logan."

"What?"

"What was she so upset about?"

"What?"

"Rory," clarified Mitchum. "You said she got into a fight with Kevin and then Christopher. What about?"

Logan saw this as a golden opportunity to lay to rest any of his father's remaining suspicions regarding the nature of his relationship with Rory. "Her boyfriend from London is in Hartford. They don't like him." It was the truth, at least in part.

Mitchum nodded seemingly satisfied with that response. Rory having boyfriend squashed any fears he may have had about Rory and Logan's relationship. "I've got to make some calls," he said pulling out his cell phone. He'd already switched into business mode and Logan took that opportunity to make his escape.

* * *

Back at the Hayden's, the dinner plates were being cleared and Kevin and Joanna were heading to the family room to relax and watch a movie. Christopher and Lorelai, on the other hand went outside to have a glass of wine on the patio. It was something they did often, an after dinner drink just the two of them. However, this time it wasn't so they could be alone as a couple. It was so they could be alone to finish the argument they'd put on hold. The temporary truce did little to reduce anger on either side and the argument soon turned into a fight.

"What Kevin and I did was perfectly justifiable," shouted Christopher.

"Maybe in your twisted minds," countered Lorelai, "but us here, in the land of the sane, consider what you two did idiotic, irrational, ridiculous, not to mention the fact that it was a complete violation of Rory's privacy. I mean seriously reading personal and private messages from your daughter's ex-boyfriend! What kind of parent does that? I'll tell you what kind, Chris. The disrespectful kind. Like my mother. That was so something my mother would have done. You totally pulled an Emily Gilmore."

"You take that back," ordered Christopher, clearly very insulted by that comparison.

"No."

"I can't believe you. You did not just compare me to your mother."

"Hey if the Chanel suit fits," she replied flippantly.

"Take it back, Lor."

Lorelai remained defiant. Sitting back in her chair, she shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What I did, I did for the sake of my daughter, our daughter. It certainly does not warrant a comparison to Emily Gilmore."

"Oh please, Christopher. You know very well that what you did is exactly the type of crap that my mother used to pull on me…the type of crap that used to drive me, no us crazy. And had my mother done something like this to me when we were Rory's age, you would have been the first to start yelling. You would have been just as disgusted with her as I am with you right now, as disgusted as I'm sure our daughter is with you."

Christopher's stubborn expression faulted as his mind momentarily considered what his wife had just said. He knew in his heart that Lorelai was right. How he handled the situation with Tristan is exactly how his mother-in-law would have handled it. He felt his stomach churn. He and Lorelai swore to themselves many years ago, when they found out she was pregnant with Kevin, that they would never treat their children the way their parents' treated them. For a moment he felt ashamed. But only for a moment. Despite how hypocritical it might be, Christopher did not regret his decision. He did not feel any remorse for what he'd done because he believed that his duty, first and foremost, was to protect his daughter. "I'm a good father, Lorelai," he said with an almost pained expression.

"I never said you weren't," replied Lorelai in a much softer tone.

"She's my little girl. I would do anything for her."

"I know that, Chris, but sometimes the right thing to do is just to stay out of it. Rory's a big girl now." Her expression softened when she saw his expression had gone from anger to sadness.

"We missed a lot," he said sadly.

"What?"

"While she was in London. We missed a lot."

"We missed watching her study for hours and hours," she said in a joking tone.

He chuckled happy that he could no longer hear any anger in her voice. "Yes, but not just that. You didn't get to help her get ready for her first date. I didn't get to scare the hell out the guy."

Lorelai laughed.

"We missed a lot, Lor."

Lorelai remained silent as she seemed to contemplate that.

"Did you ever think we were wrong…letting her go to London?"

Lorelai moved to the chair beside his and rested her hand on his arm. "Only every day for the first semester."

"And now?"

"Now, I know we did the right thing letting her go."

Christopher looked over at her, surprise written all over his face. "And just how do you know that?"

"Have you looked at her lately? She's smart, funny, confidant, mature…everything I always knew she was and more than I ever thought she could be."

Christopher smiled proudly knowing his daughter was indeed all of those things.

"We did miss a lot. And I'll always be sorry that I'll never get some of those moments back, but I don't regret our decision. Letting Rory go to London may not have been the right decision for us, but it was the right decision for her, Chris."

He nodded. "How did you get to be so smart?" he teased.

"It's in the genes, baby."

Christopher pulled her to him and kissed her softly. "I love you, Lor."

She buried her face in his neck breathing in his scent. "I love you too, Chris."

"I really hate fighting with you."

"Well, I'm not a big fan of it either."

"I'm sorry about keeping that from you. I was only doing what I thought was best for Rory."

"Yes, and as misguided as you were," she began, "I suppose if I think really hard I can see you're reasoning. Four years is a long time. She was away for a long time so I guess I can't entirely blame you for going overboard on the whole 'protective daddy' thing."

"Thank you."

"As long as you apologize to Rory, I guess I can find it in my heart, my oh so generous heart, to forgive you as well."

Christopher sighed and pulled her closer to him. "While I still believe that my actions were justifiable considering the circumstances, I am very sorry for upsetting both you and Rory. And I guess I can see how what I did could constitute an invasion of privacy."

"An invasion of Emily Gilmore proportions," she added.

"If I agree to apologize to Rory, will you stop comparing me to your mother?"

"Hmm…I guess I can do that," she said.

"Ok then," he agreed kissing her cheek. "What time should I expect our daughter to come home?"

"Well," said Lorelai with a playful sparkle in her eyes, "she and Logan are making up right now, so it could be a while before she gets back."

"Oh geez, Lor," he whined. "I did not need that image in my head."

She laughed heartily at his pained face.

"You know it seems to me that you and I have some making up of our own to do," she informed him.

Christopher's eyes brightened instantly. "What the hell are we doing out here then?" he asked before pulling them back into the house and upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Logan walked into his room to find Rory lounging on his bed a book opened in her lap. She was wearing a pair of his sweat pants, which were at least three sizes too big, and one of his Yale t-shirts. When he entered the room, she didn't look up immediately, but rather finished the paragraph she was reading before turning her eyes to him. He smiled the second their eyes met. There was something so right about her wearing his clothes and being in his bed.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"It went," he answered cryptically. Logan moved to his dresser and pulled out a change of clothes for himself. He walked over to the bed carrying them, kicked off his shoes and sat down.

Without asking, Rory pulled his wet shirt off his body and hugged him to her. Logan felt instantly warmer as she kissed her way up and down his exposed torso. He let her push him off the bed and strip him of his pants and his boxers. Rory then grabbed a towel from his bathroom and patted him dry. She took her time dressing him, an act that some how seemed more intimate than undressing him. She guided him into his boxers and then his pants before pulling him onto his bed. Rory purposefully neglected to put on the shirt he'd brought over, as she preferred the feeling of his bare chest against her skin. They laid in bed, his back against the pillows and her body half on top of him, in silence enjoying each other's warmth.

"Does he know about us?" Rory whispered quietly.

Logan repositioned them so that their faces were almost touching. "He suspected, but I think I threw him off track."

"Really? How?"

"I told him that while I found you unbelievably attractive," he paused in order to admire her blush. "I wasn't interested in you in the romantic sense."

"Really?" she asked looking slightly offended.

"I also told him that there was no way a guy like me could ever get a girl as amazing as you," he flattered.

"Aww…really?"

He tilted his head forward and kissed her nose. "Yes, really. And I can not tell you how hard it was to keep a straight face while denying there was anything going on between us especially since your panties were in my pocket."

Rory slapped him on the arm but laughed as she settled herself more comfortably in his arms. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know. You seem…off."

He kissed her cheek oddly comforted by how well she could already read him. "I'm ok. Just being alone in a room with him...it always throws me a little."

Rory wrapped her body around him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry you're upset."

He kissed her head and pulled her body on top of his. "I'm not upset now. Right now I am the exact opposite of upset."

"You're un-upset?" she asked playfully.

He smiled in that certain way that made his eyes twinkle, a smile that seemed to be only for her. "Yes, I am un-upset."

"Well good, because I wanted to talk to you about something," she said her voice sounding somewhat grave.

Logan looked up at her face and saw that her expression held no trace of the amusement that was there just a second ago. "Sounds serious."

"It is."

He took a deep breath wanting to be prepared for whatever she was about to tell him. "Go ahead, Ace."

"I wanted to talk to you about…" She stopped.

"About?"

"Um…I wanted to talk to you about…sex."

His eyes widened in surprise. "You want to talk about sex?"

"Umm…yeah." Rory was completely embarrassed but determined to have this conversation.

"What about sex?" he prodded.

She bit down on her lip and nervously twirled her hair. "About…having…it. About us having it."

They were alone in his room. She was lying on top of him, wearing his clothes and he knew for a fact she wasn't wearing anything under those sweat pants. Logan tried not to get too excited, but he could already feel all the blood leaving his brain to head south. "You want to talk about us having sex?" he asked.

"Yes, well…outside, in the rain, I wanted you to….and I thought that you might…that we might have…but then you didn't."

"You wanted me to?" he asked.

She looked into his eyes and nodded. "Yes. I wanted you to."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you?"

"Honestly, I almost did. I wanted to so much."

"But you stopped. And I'm not saying I didn't thoroughly enjoy what you did instead…"

He smiled. "But part of you was disappointed that we didn't." It wasn't a question.

"I wanted to," she admitted. "I wanted you."

"I wanted you too, Ace. And how I stopped myself, I'll never know, but why I stopped…well there were a few reasons."

"Such as?"

"Today was…intense. And not just for you, for me too. Between the fight and the police station and seeing you with him…I don't know. The day felt a little…tainted. And the day shouldn't be tainted. I want you to be able to look back on it and remember nothing but me…and us. Not the police. Not our fight. And definitely not Tristan."

She nodded seeing some reasoning in that argument.

"And then you showed up here and everything was great again and we were outside and you told me how you felt about me all these years. You have no idea how amazing that made me feel, Ace. And not just from a purely egotistical point of view," he added, "although it did do wonders for my ego."

She laughed and kissed his lips. "I didn't think it was possible for your ego to be improved upon."

"Hey I didn't think so either, Ace, but you made it happen."

They both laughed.

"The point is," he continued. "I never thought that anyone who knew me as well as you did could still feel that way about me. Most people don't know me well enough to not like me." He paused. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes," she said nodding. "I know exactly what you mean. It's easy for people, who don't really know you, to like you," she explained, "especially since you come in such pretty packaging."

He smiled at her teasing voice.

"But it's a lot harder for someone to like you when they really know you," she continued. "Cause it means they have to accept everything about you, even your faults—the good and the bad."

He nodded. That's exactly what he meant. He loved that she just got that—that she got him. "I love that you felt that way about me for so long. I don't know why you did because Lord knows I didn't do anything to deserve it." He paused again. "I stopped…I stopped because I thought that you deserved better for your first time than outside on a cold blanket."

Her heart melted.

"And not just because it would have been your first time, but because it would have been our first time. You deserved more. When it happens, I want to make it perfect for you."

"Perfect?"

"Yeah, you know…comfortable bed, roaring fire, champagne, flowers, chocolate, candles, fireworks…you know, the works."

Rory treated him to a slow, lingering kiss, one that left him completely breathless. "I love that you want to do all that for me, Logan, but honestly, I don't need any of it. Well except for the comfortable bed part…and maybe the chocolate."

He smiled. "Duly noted. Carry chocolate with me at all times."

"I just meant that the only thing that I need to make my first time perfect is that it's with you."

"Oh, Ace." His heart melted. "What am I going to do with you?"

They lost themselves in another slow, passionate kiss, one that expressed all they were feeling for each other.

When Rory pulled away, she looked deeply into his eyes and said, "So just so you know… I'm ready to…you know."

"Ok." Logan didn't know what else to say. He could not remember ever being so happy and yet so nervous and unsure of himself.

"So…"

"So…"

"So...now you know."

"Yeah…now I know."

"So should we plan something?"

"Why don't you let me take care of it," he said quietly.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Like I said I want to make it perfect for you."

"You don't have to…"

"But I want to, Ace. I'll plan something special for you…for us. I want to."

"Ok," she agreed.

"Ok."

"So…good talk."

"Yeah…good talk."

"What do we do now?" she asked nervously.

"Well we could go watch a movie or something," he offered, "unless you want to go home."

"No, it's not that late. I don't want to go home yet."

"Ok, well…we should probably get out of here, my room I mean, before my Dad decides to check on us. Wouldn't want him getting all suspicious again."

"Oh, right," she agreed suddenly remembering that they were at his house and that his parents were both home. She reluctantly got off him. "I should probably call home."

"No need," he informed her. "My mom called your mom so you can stay as long as you want. They know you're here."

"Oh," she said surprise evident in her voice. "That was very considerate of her."

"Yeah," he said getting off the bed and pulling on the shirt that still lay neatly folded on his bed.

Rory pouted at him expressing her unhappiness at having the lovely view she had of his chest removed. He laughed when he saw her face and pulled her toward the door. "Come on, Ace. I'll let you pick the movie."

Her eyes lit up. "Have you ever seen _The Goonies_?"

"No."

"Oh, you poor, poor, boy."


	25. Doors, Perks, and Gates

**I've received a few questions regarding this story's timeline. Believe it or not, it's been less than three weeks since Rory's return. Trust me, I could hardly believe it myself considering how many chapters I've already written. However, you have to take into account how eventful those first few days were. Right now, it's about mid-June. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 25 – Doors, Perks, and Gates

"You're definitely the Mikey of the group," declared Rory as the credits began to roll. She'd come to that conclusion about halfway through the movie, but decided to wait until it was over to let him know. After all, _The Goonies_ was not a film one interrupted with useless chatter—especially considering it was the first time Logan had seen it.

"Mikey?" he questioned. "No way, Ace. Kevin's the Mikey. I'm much more the loveable smart aleck. Corey Feldman aside, I think I'm more a Mouth than a Mikey."

She shook her head. "No. I'm going to have to disagree. The whole smartass thing you do is a façade," she stated. "It's a defense mechanism. Deep down, you are far too sweet to be the Mouth. You're definitely the Mikey. Besides, Kevin has that obnoxious, loudmouth thing down to a science. He's the Mouth." Her brow wrinkled in irritation at the mention of her brother. She may have forgiven Logan, but she was still a long way from forgiving Kevin.

Logan noticed the quick flash of anger in her eyes and the slight shift in her body language when she mentioned her brother and wisely decided to move away from that topic. He'd deal with that at a later time. Right now, he was far too happy just being with her like this. "So if I'm Mikey and Kevin's Mouth, who are Colin and Finn."

"Well, Colin's definitely the most levelheaded of the group so he's Data."

Logan nodded in agreement and smiled widely as he said, "That means that Finn is…"

"Chunk," she supplied seriously. "Finn is Chunk."

Logan burst out laughing. "I'm going to tell him you said that."

Rory laughed with him. "Well, no offense to Finn, and I'm not at all suggesting that he has any kind of a weight issue, but you have to admit, he does have a tendency to act a fool and get you guys into trouble."

"That's true," conceded Logan.

"And think about it," she added thoughtfully. "A comparison could definitely be drawn between Chunk's obsession with food and Finn's constant need for alcohol, and the trouble that ensues whenever either of them is in pursuit or possession of their chosen vice."

He laughed again. "You've put way too much thought into this."

"Well _The Goonies_ is one of the greatest movies of all time, not to mention one of my all time favorites."

"Ah that Spielberg," he added half sarcastically and half out of true reverence.

"He is a cinematic genius."

"That he is."

"So you liked the movie?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"I loved it," he admitted. "I really can't believe I've never seen it before."

"Neither can I," said Rory, "especially since you own the DVD."

"These are Honor's movies," Logan defended.

"That's no excuse, Logan. These movies are in your house. Why you don't take advantage of Honor's great taste and the fact that there is a room in your house whose only function is to view movies in is completely beyond me. Seriously, it pains me to think about all the wonderful films you have yet to experience."

"Well, then it's a good thing you and I got together when we did isn't it?" he teased. "You can guide me down the path of cinematic righteousness."

"I'll do my best, but we have a lot of ground to cover," she said seriously.

Logan smiled at the thought of many, many more nights like this one. "I'm yours to command, Ace."

Rory returned his smile and placed a light kiss on his lips. "So getting back to our previous topic, if you're Mikey, who does that make me? Andy or Stef?"

Logan smirked finding great amusement in such a question and knowing the conversation as a whole could only take place with his Rory. Not just because Rory's knowledge of movies was second to none, but because no one in the world knew enough him and his friends to engage him in such a discussion. Even in the simplest and silliest of conversations, it was easy to see how well matched the two of them really were. He thought seriously for a moment before answering, "Neither."

Rory seemed surprised at his response. "Neither? But they're the only girls in the movie. I have to be one of them or I don't get a role. I want to be a Goonie," she whined.

Laughing wholeheartedly at the expression on her face, he replied, "Well, you can't be Andy because that would make you my older brother's girl and while I don't have an older brother, I know for sure that if I did, I would never go after his girl. Plus, Andy really isn't my type. Way too whiney," he explained. "And you can't be Stef since that would make you Mouth's girl. And since Kevin is Mouth that would mean…well we just shouldn't go there."

She laughed and accepted his reasoning. "Well who am I then?"

"I thought that would be obvious, Ace." He pulled her close to him. "You're the treasure," he whispered against her ear.

Rory looked into his eyes with a bemused look in her eyes. "What?"

"You, my darling Ace, are the treasure of Captain One-Eyed Willie," he repeated. "Sought after by many." Tristan. "Hidden for years." London. "Found by the most worthy." Logan. "You're the treasure, Ace. And since you so brilliantly declared me to be the Mikey, I'm the one that found you which makes you rightfully mine."

She gazed up at him and despite feeling her heart soar at his words, she rolled her eyes. "That was really cheesy," she said dryly.

Logan laughed out loud. "Yeah, but you loved it," he said smugly wrapping his arms firmly around her and kissing her forehead.

"But it was still cheesy," she said before bringing her lips to meet his.

* * *

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" 

"Excuse me?" asked Joanna. She was slightly startled by the question. She and Kevin had been quietly, and rather pleasantly, watching a movie together in the Hayden's family room. They'd hardly said a word to each other since the movie started, which may explain why they were getting along so well.

"I asked what you were doing tomorrow night."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I don't have anything planned."

He knew that was more than likely the case since technically, they weren't supposed to be back from the Vineyard yet. And since Rory had been pretty much MIA the entire day, it was unlikely they'd made plans for the following evening. "So you're free?"

"I believe that's what I just said," she replied with a small smile wondering just where he was going with this.

Kevin looked around the room, his eyes flitting from one thing to the next for a few seconds before he finally set his gaze on her. "Do you want to have dinner?" he asked suddenly, and if she was hearing correctly, somewhat nervously.

"Yes, I was planning on having dinner tomorrow," she said dryly. "As I do every night."

Kevin rolled his eyes at her. "I meant with me, smartass. Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

Joanna deliberately kept her eyes on the television screen, not wanting to meet his gaze just yet. "I had dinner with you tonight," she coyly. "In fact, I've had dinner with you almost every night since I've been here."

Kevin smiled but refused to be sidetracked. "I meant have dinner with me…out…somewhere…"

"Somewhere?" she prodded in a teasing voice.

"Yeah…like at a restaurant…just the two of us?"

Joanna slowly turned toward him, met his eyes, and tried to read his expression. "Huh."

"What exactly does 'huh' mean?"

"Umm…nothing. It's just that what you're proposing," she paused and looked at him questioningly before adding, "sounds suspiciously like a date."

"No," he answered quickly. "Not a date. Definitely not a date," he reiterated. "Just a dinner. Just two friends having dinner together."

"But not a date?"

"No, absolutely not a date."

Joanna continued to study him. _"I should say no," _she thought. _"I really should say no. I have no reason to say yes. And there are so many reasons why I should say no." _She was about to gently turn him down when Kevin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. She resisted the urge to smile as he scratched behind his ear looking more uneasy than she'd ever seen him look before. Instead of flat out saying no, she asked, "What exactly is the purpose of this…non-date?"

He shrugged. "I'm just…I wanted to…" He met her gaze and was more than a little annoyed that her eyes seemed to be dancing with amusement—amusement at his expense. He was perfectly aware that his behavior the last minute and a half was very un-Kevin-like. He was hardly ever nervous, especially when asking out a girl for a date, or in this case, not a date. And even on those rare occasions when he was nervous, he never let it show. His eyes narrowed a bit and after taking a second to buck himself up, Kevin confidently said, "I just wanted to make up for my parents very rude behavior earlier this evening. Making you wait that whole time before serving dinner—honestly, I don't know what got into them."

"Ah," she nodded playing along with him. "So it's a make up non-date?"

"Exactly," he confirmed. "Besides I think you should experience as much American culture as possible on this trip and so far, I don't think you have."

"And what better opportunity to soak up American culture…" she began.

"…than an evening out with an all American boy," he continued.

"An all American boy such as yourself?"

He smiled his most charming of smiles. "Naturally. They don't make them more all American than me," he stated puffing his chest out in an exaggerated pose. "So really having dinner with me tomorrow is for your own good." That declaration was made in the cockiest of Kevin Hayden tones.

Joanna looked over at him in all his conceded glory and laughed. She couldn't decide if she was laughing with him or at him, but she laughed.

"Come on, Joanna. Go out with me tomorrow." All traces of nervousness were gone.

She wanted to say no. She knew she should say no. But instead she smiled at him and said, "Ok," before turning her attention back to the movie.

Kevin nodded and smiled very satisfied with himself. "Ok," he repeated before looking away from her and back to the television screen.

* * *

"Can you come see me tonight?" Rory asked in a small voice. 

"Tonight?"

"I just…I need to feel close to you tonight. Can you…can you sleep in my bed with me tonight…please?"

Logan almost laughed at how desperately she was making that request. Didn't she know there was nothing he wouldn't do for her? Spending the night with her, even if all they were doing was sleeping, was a dream, not a chore. "Of course, Ace. In fact, I was planning on coming over tonight anyway. I was just about to tell you to leave your door unlocked for me."

"Were you?"

"In case you forgot, I love being in bed with you."

She smiled.

"But if I'm coming over tonight, I should probably get you home soon. It's getting late."

"What time are you coming by?"

He checked his watch. It was a little after eleven. "Why don't I drop you off and come back here to say good night to my parents, then you call me to let me know when the coast is clear and I'll head over."

"You're not going to scale the side of my house again are you?"

"How else would I get in?"

She giggled. "Well I thought I might let you in through the front door, or the back door, or any of the many side doors that open up into my house."

"Hmm…use a door? It's an interesting approach," he kidded.

"Not to mention a much safer alternative."

He nodded. "A door you say," he said pensively. "Well if that's how you want to do it, Ace, I'm game. A door it is." He got up off the couch and led her out of the screening room. "Now let's get you home and into bed. You've had a very long day."

As they exited the screening room, Logan noticed something move at the end of the hall. Based on where the movement came from, he knew it could only be one person. "We've got company, Ace," he whispered as he casually created some distance between their bodies. "Why don't you grab your stuff from my room," he said a bit louder than necessary. "I'll wait for you here."

She nodded and left his side to retrieve the wet clothing that was hanging in his bathroom.

"Hey, Dad," called Logan being sure to keep his expression neutral. "You mind telling me why you're skulking in the hallway?"

"I'm not skulking," declared Mitchum as he walked toward his son. "In case you forgot, I own this house and there's no such thing as skulking in your own house. I'm standing."

"You were spying," he corrected. "And frankly, you were doing a bad job of it."

Mitchum made no attempt to defend himself against Logan's accusation. "You two were in there an awfully long time," he said making a small accusation of his own.

"Movies tend to last for a while, Dad. And seeing as it is the screening room…"

"You're sure nothing's going on between you two?" Mitchum asked with a steady eye on Logan.

"For the millionth time, no."

Mitchum didn't respond verbally but gave Logan a cold, steely glare, one that let his son know he didn't believe him.

Logan hated when his father looked at him like that. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug, all-knowing look of his father's face. He knew the best thing to do would be to keep his mouth shut, but Logan couldn't help himself. Mitchum, once again, had successfully gotten under his skin. "You caught me, Dad," he began his voice dripping with anger and sarcasm. "Rory and I are secretly dating, have been for weeks now. In fact, I masterminded her entire fight with Kevin just to get her here so she and I could go at it whenever you, Mom, and Grandfather have your backs turned. We were actually just planning how I was going to sneak into her room later so I can have my way with her all night while Kevin, Lorelai, and Christopher slept down the hall."

Mitchum gave him a disgusted and disbelieving look.

"Is that what you wanted to hear, Dad?"

"What is the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me?" asked Logan his voice rising a few decibels. "You asked me a question. I answered it. Yet you continue to ask the same question over and over and over. I just figured you might actually shut-up and leave me alone if I gave you a different answer—even if it's false."

Mitchum felt his blood pressure soar. Why did Logan always have to turn everything into World war III? "I've had enough of your attitude and you smart mouth, Logan. It's been very long day."

"Whatever," he muttered.

Honestly, Mitchum didn't know what to make of the situation. It was obvious that Logan cared about Rory. He had since they were kids. It was also obvious, based on the way he looked at the girl and the fact that he'd pretty much admitted it, that he was attracted to her. Yet, Logan continued to insist they were nothing more than friends. Given Logan's torrid reputation with women, his relationship to Kevin Hayden and what Mitchum knew of Rory's character, it would be easy to dismiss his suspicions—to admit he was trying to see something that really wasn't there. Yet, he knew in his gut that there was more to this than met the eye. Logan was far too difficult to read these days, especially now. Rather than pursuing the topic, which would more than likely lead to an argument, Mitchum decided to drop the matter for now. He'd just have to keep an eye on the situation. "Is she feeling better?" Mitchum asked.

Logan, stewing in his anger, didn't respond.

"I asked you a question," barked Mitchum. "Is Rory feeling better?"

"She's calmer," Logan said in a nonchalant tone. "I'm going to take her home and then I'm going to bed. I've had a very long day too."

"Yes, I'm sure driving back after almost two weeks at the Vineyard with your friends must be terribly exhausting," mocked Mitchum. Logan was about to retort when he heard Rory's approaching footsteps.

"Hi, Mitchum," she said with a shy smile.

"Hello, Rory," he said with a genuine smile. "You're looking much better." Mitchum noted her significantly calmer demeanor and the healthy color in her cheeks.

"Thank you. I'm feeling much better," she told him. She wanted to grab Logan's hand, seeing anger and frustration in his eyes, but resisted the urge to do so. Instead she added, "Thanks to Logan," hoping it would somehow help calm him.

It did. Logan resisted the urge to pull her into his arms right then and there even though he knew it would make him feel infinitely better. Just having her stand near him seemed to help his mood, despite the fact that his father was still standing there.

"Well I'm glad to hear it," said Mitchum. He looked the girl up and down trying to get some insight into the puzzling situation. Unfortunately, he didn't know Rory well enough to come to any sort of definitive conclusion. True, she did look awfully comfortable with Logan, especially now since she was dressed in his clothes, but that could be explained away by years of friendship. Mitchum knew with a great deal of certainty that growing up, Logan, Colin, and Finn regarded Rory like a little sister. In fact, he had a very fond memory of a nine-year-old Logan convincing him to run a photo of Rory's lost kitten in one of his papers. It was a silly request, but one he'd granted because of his son's persistence. Even back then, Logan was watching out for her.

"I'm really sorry for barging in on your dinner earlier," she said shyly. "I just…I was really upset…and I didn't know where else to go. I'm very sorry and please apologize to Shira and Elias as well. I promise it will never happen again."

"Nonsense, Rory. You're always welcome here."

"Thank you. But please don't mention my sudden and less than stellar appearance in your dinning room to either of my grandmothers," she joked trying to lighten the mood. The tension between him and Logan was palpable.

Mitchum chuckled knowing exactly how Emily and Francine would react to hearing of Rory's entrance. "I won't say a word. We all have our moments and I understand how difficult it can be to adjust when you've been away from home for so long. Did you know I was only ten when I went to my first boarding school?"

She shook her head.

"Well family dynamics are always complicated to begin with and when you step back into a situation after four long years, it's easy not to see the other person's side."

"It is nice to be back," she told him. "But it is a little weird."

"Just take it easy on your brother and your father—especially your father. I've known Christopher a long time and he really missed you while you were away. I can only imagine how difficult it must be for him to accept the fact that you're not the little girl that left Hartford four years ago."

She smiled appreciatively at him, but inwardly, she wondered how a man could have so much useful insight on her relationship with her father, yet at the same time, be so completely clueless when it came to his own relationship with his son.

"You'll be fine," Mitchum assured her. "And if it ever gets to be too much, you are always welcome here."

Logan shook his head in disbelief. It always blew his mind how Mitchum could be so genuine and caring with Honor, and now with Rory, but when it came to him, the man was a total ass.

"Before I forget, I know Shira's already talked to you about having dinner with us, but I wanted to make sure we do that soon."

"I will call her tomorrow to settle on a date," said Rory.

"Excellent. I heard nothing but high praise from everyone in our London office about you."

"I had a great time there."

"I want to hear all about it when you come over for dinner. And I want to talk to you about continuing to intern for me at one of our offices here."

"I would love that," she said smiling widely.

"There's a paper in Stamford I'm in the middle of acquiring. It's small, but it has a lot of potential. And it's not too far from New Haven so it would be a perfect for you," said Mitchum. He turned his attention to Logan and added, "And you too."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Dad."

Hating Logan's attitude, but not wanting to get into an argument with him in front of Rory, Mitchum chose to let his insolence slide. "Well it's getting late and I have an early meeting tomorrow."

"On a Sunday?" asked Rory feigning surprise although she had heard him set up the meeting from inside the hall closet.

"The news waits for no man," he informed her.

"Goodnight, Mitchum," she said with a smile. "Thank you again."

"Goodnight, Rory, I'll see you soon." His entire expression changed completely when he addressed Logan. "I'm going to bed, son, so try not to make to much noise on your way in."

"My room is on the opposite side of the house," he said in an annoyed tone. "You wouldn't hear me if I stomped the entire way there."

Mitchum's eyes flashed with anger and he was about to reply when Rory physically stepped in between them and said, "Can we go, Logan? I'm getting really tired." She met his eyes and silently willed him to walk away.

Mitchum recognized her actions for what they were and stepped back. Yes, he would definitely be keeping a close eye on those two. He mumbled a goodnight to them both and headed down the hallway.

Logan wanted to scream. His father never missed an opportunity, no matter how small it was, to berate or belittle him. As if sensing his mood, Rory threw her arms around him the second Mitchum was out of sight. With that embrace, she asked his body to relax against her own. "It's ok," she whispered. "I'm here, baby."

The gentle tone in her voice calmed him immediately and he let the tension leave his body. Logan wrapped his arms around her breathing in her scent. "God he is such a…"

"Shh, it's ok." Despite her ever present hero worshipping of the great Mitchum Huntzberger, Rory was well aware of how strained his and Logan's relationship was. It was hard to miss the abrupt changes in tone and expression when Mitchum addressed Logan. How he spoke to her was so different from how he spoke to Logan. With her, Mitchum was genuine and attentive, at times even warm. With Logan, he was cold and blunt, brutal even, as if he was speaking to an employee instead of his son. It pained her to see how easily upset Logan became in his father presence. Earlier that evening, it had been Logan that was comforting her. Now, it was Logan who needed comfort and Rory easily slid into her role. "Everything's ok. Just think, in just a few minutes, you and I will be together in my room and we can forget about all the bad stuff that happened today."

"Yeah?" he asked loving that idea.

She pulled back and cupped his face in her hands. "We can take a nice, hot, relaxing shower and then we can go to bed and sleep till noon."

"That sounds perfect."

"Come on, baby. Let's go back to your room and pack a bag for you. I don't want you to have to come back here tonight."

It was exactly what he needed to hear. He didn't want to come back to the house, his father's house, even if it was just to wait for her call. They ran to his room and quickly threw a set of clothes and his toothbrush into a bag. The drive back to the Hayden's was short and silent. Logan pulled into their long, arched driveway, and kept the engine running.

"I'm going to park a few blocks down," he told her. "Call me when the coast is clear."

Rory responded by leaning toward him and engaging him a soft, slow, and sensual kiss. It was meant to bring him comfort, and while it achieved that goal, it also succeeded in exciting him. "Thank you, Ace," he murmured as he buried his face in her hair.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm your girlfriend. It's my job."

He smiled for the first time since running into his father. "Your job?"

"Yes, it's my duty as your girlfriend to kiss you and make you feel better."

"Really? Wow! Who knew having a girlfriend came with so many perks?"

"And we haven't even gotten to the really good perks yet," she said with a teasing pout.

He loved that pout. Logan took a moment to nibble on her bottom lip before asking, "And what might those good perks be?"

"Well," she said began in a playful tone, "I don't want to get into too much detail so as not to ruin the surprise, but I will say this. Perks are a lot like swear words." She paused, gave him a meaningful look, and placed a hand on his thigh. "All the good ones are more than a little bit dirty."

Logan chuckled, but before he had a chance to comment, her lips were on his again in a hungry kiss. He tried to pull her closer to him, but she resisted. Instead, she opened the passenger door and stepped out of his Porsche carrying his overnight bag.

"I'll take your bag in for you. Now go park. I'll call you in a few minutes." She leaned in for one more quick kiss before entering her house. Most of the lights were off, but she saw the flickering of the television from the family room. When she closed the door behind her, she head a voice call out.

"Rory, is that you?" asked a familiar British voice.

Rory smiled thinking it was just like Joanna to wait up for her. She walked into the family room, but stopped abruptly at the entrance when she saw Kevin was in there as well. "Hey, Jo."

"Hi. Are you ok?" She aimed the remote to the television and hit the mute button.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm tired, but I feel better."

"Did you go to Logan's dressed like that?" she questioned as she eyed Rory's attire.

Rory had forgotten she was wearing Logan's clothes. She looked down at herself and acknowledged how strange her wardrobe choice might seem. "Oh…umm…no. We were taking a walk when the storm hit and got soaked, so I had to borrow some clothes.

"Oh. How's Logan? Are you two all right?"

If Kevin hadn't been there, Rory would have filled her in on all the details however, under the circumstances, she remained tight lipped. "He's fine." She paused. "We're fine." She'd never admit it, but she added that last part as much for Kevin's benefit as for Joanna's. "He just dropped me off. Were you waiting up for me?"

She shook her head. "We just finished watching a movie," answered Joanna. "Oh and there's some pot roast in the fridge if you're interested. You missed a very entertaining dinner."

"Tell me about it in the morning. I'm going to bed." Rory turned to leave without bothering to give her brother a second glance—something that did not go unnoticed by Joanna.

"Wait," she called out. "I'll walk up with you. Kevin, are you staying up much later?"

Kevin looked over at his sister who was doing her utmost not to make eye contact with him. "No," he said to Joanna, "I'm pretty tired myself. I'm gonna head up too." He took a calculated pause before adding, "Up to my very, very, very messy bedroom."

Joanna shook her head and groaned.

Rory turned and met his gaze. Angry blue eyes met stubborn blue eyes. "Do you have something you want to say?" she asked her tone suddenly taking a sharp tone.

Kevin crossed his arms over his chest taking a stubborn stance. "Just that my room is a mess and I'm still waiting for you to clean it up."

"Well, I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you," she snapped back.

"You're going to clean up that mess, Rory."

"You keep telling yourself that, Kevin." She turned to head toward the stairs, but Kevin overtook her and blocked her path.

"Listen, Ror, I don't care if it takes the rest of the week, the rest of the summer, the rest of the year, or the rest of our lives. But you will clean up that mess and you and I aren't going to be okay until you do."

Rather than engaging in a pointless shouting match with him, one that would lead nowhere, Rory rolled her eyes and walked passed him. She didn't have time to argue with Kevin, not tonight, not when Logan was waiting for her outside. Tonight was about them. "I'm going to bed," she muttered. "Good night, Joanna."

"Night, Ror," Joanna answered weakly. When she was safely out of earshot, Joanna turned reprimanding eyes toward Kevin.

"What?" he asked feigning innocence.

"You couldn't leave it alone? Even for one night?"

He shrugged.

She sighed. "Let's just go to bed."

Kevin gave her a lascivious grin. "Was that an invitation?"

Joanna slapped him on the arm, but she was smiling when she did it. "In your dreams."

Kevin sighed as he watched her ascend the stairs having a deliciously tempting view of her backside. "You have no idea."

* * *

Rory waited a few minutes before creeping back downstairs, making sure to peek down the opposite hallway to check that Kevin's door was closed. She quietly opened the front door to reveal a smirking Logan. 

"This is very exciting," he whispered.

"Shh." Rory held a finger to her lips and motioned him in. After locking the door behind him and re-setting the alarm, Rory treated him to a quick peck on the lips before pulling him toward the stairs.

"I like this 'using a door' tactic, Ace," he whispered. "Although it feels far less secret-agenty than scaling the side of the house and climbing in through a window."

Rory bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing out loud. "Hush you."

He smirked and tickled her sides as they continued to climb the stairs. Rory suppressed her giggles and tried unsuccessfully to bat his hands away.

"I like this game, Ace. Can we try this at my house tomorrow?" he asked jokingly. "I'll leave a window open, you put on a black cat suit and…"

Rory clapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him the rest of the way to her room. Once the door was shut and locked behind them, Rory glared playfully at him and said, "You do realize that staying quiet kind of goes hand in hand with the concept of sneaking in don't you?"

Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his body. "But my way made it so much more exciting," he argued.

"You say that now, but if we'd gotten caught by Kevin or Dad you'd be whistling a different tune."

"Yeah, but we didn't get caught and…"

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Rory's eyes widened in panic and she motioned him into the closet. Once Logan was out of sight, she took a calming breath before opening the door. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Joanna.

"Hi, I thought I heard something. I just wanted to check to make sure you were all right," said Joanna as she walked through the door.

Rory looked apprehensively toward the closet as she closed her bedroom door. "I'm fine, Joanna. Just really tired."

"Do you need to talk…about Logan or Kevin or anything? Because if you do I'm…"

"No," she interrupted, "I'm ok. I'm just tired. I just need to get some sleep."

"Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about something. I think Kevin…"

"I don't want to talk about Kevin," she said sternly.

"It's not about you and Kevin, I…" Joanna suddenly stopped talking to eye her friend suspiciously. "Are you sure you're all right? You're acting…very strangely."

"I'm not acting strangely," she defended. "I'm just exhausted and I really need to go to bed."

Joanna knew Rory well enough to know something was off. Her keen eye looked around the room, flitting over an overnight bag that was at the foot of her bed. Joanna recognized it as the one Rory had carried in with her, but didn't remember ever seeing it before. She watched as Rory's eyes kept moving to and away from the closet. "Ahh…I see," she said with a knowing smirk.

"Did you need to talk to me about something?" Rory asked nervously.

Joanna smiled and shook her head. "You know, I did, but I think it can wait until morning." She walked toward the door. "Good night, Rory." She opened the door and turned to leave but before she did said, "Good night, Logan."

"Good night, Joanna," replied the muffled voice of Logan from behind the closet door.

Joanna laughed when she looked into Rory's blushing face. "We'll talk tomorrow. Have fun."

Rory locked the door behind her before opening her closet door to find Logan looking through her clothes.

"Why do you still have all these pants in here?" he asked. "Didn't we decide that you weren't going to wear these any more?"

She laughed at the face he was making.

"Seriously, Ace, get rid of all these pants. It's an absolute crime to cover up those legs of yours. Plus pants just get in the way."

Rory walked into the closet and closed the door behind her. "I'm wearing pants now," she argued.

"Yes, but those are my pants. And I can't even begin to tell you how good you look in my clothes."

"So I'm allowed to wear pants as long as they're yours?"

"You are such a smart girl," he teased.

"What about when it gets cold?" she asked as she moved toward him.

"We'll worry about that in the winter. Right now, it's hot and I expect to see these legs." He patted the outside of her right thigh. Logan let his hands slide over her butt and slipped them into her pants. He groaned when they made contact with her naked skin reminding him that her panties were still tucked safely away in his pocket. "How would you feel about a no underwear rule?"

Rory shook her head feeling both amused and slightly offended by the suggestion. She reached into his pocket. "Speaking of underwear," she said as she reclaimed hers.

Logan immediately snatched them away. "Oh no, Ace. These are mine."

"But, Logan…"

"No way. I'm keeping these."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"I was planning on having them bronzed and then hanging them over my bed," he said seriously.

"Logan…"

"Just kidding. I promise, Ace, no one will ever see these but me. I just want to keep them."

"Why?'

"As a souvenir."

She rolled her eyes, but consented. "You're weird, but I like you."

"Good to hear," he said smiling down at her.

Rory looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"How can I not be feeling better when I'm out of that house, away from him, and in a closet with you?"

She giggled as she looked around. "Why are we in my closet?"

"I don't know. You're the one that brought us in here. I thought maybe you wanted to relive all the fun we had in the hall closet earlier."

Rory blushed and playfully slapped his arm.

"I'm all for that, Ace, but I had other ideas."

"Other ideas?"

He nodded and licked his lips in anticipation as he said, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe I was promised a nice, relaxing shower?"

"I do remember saying something about a shower," she said coyly. "And I do want to wash the rain off me."

"Ah the rain," he happily reminisced.

"It was a very lovely storm."

"Yes, it was." Logan kissed her head and buried his face in her hair breathing in the scent of rain water, perfume, and Rory. "Can we get out of the closet and into the shower now?"

Rory reluctantly moved out of his arms, led him out of her closet, and into her bathroom. There, she stripped him of the clothes that she'd dressed him in earlier that evening. Logan kicked off his shoes and took great pleasure in having her remove his shirt, then pants, then boxers. He stood before her completely naked without a hint of shame—not that he had anything to be ashamed of. Physically, he was near perfection, tanned and toned and perfectly sculpted. Rory lifted his legs up one at time so she could remove his pants and boxers from around his ankles. She gazed up at him and watched as his eyes darken with lust. She blushed as she realized the implications of her position. She was, after all, kneeling in front of her naked boyfriend. Rory leaned into him and placed a wet kiss on his hip bone, an area of his anatomy that she found to be incredibly sexy. Logan groaned as her mouth moved closer and closer to his growing erection. His heart was racing when he felt her warm breath on him, but when he looked down at her, he was surprised to see uncertainty in her eyes.

"Ace?"

Rory looked up and met his eyes. "I…I've never…"

Logan sighed and pulled her up off the floor, though it nearly killed him to do it. "Come on, let's get in the shower." He peeled off her clothing, or rather his clothing, and let his hands slide over her body. He kissed a trail from her shoulder to neck as he steered them under the running water. For the first few minutes, they just held each other as the warm water washed over their bodies. They washed away, the drama of that day: her trip to the police station, his seeing her with Tristan, her fight with Kevin, his fight with Mitchum. All of it was washed down the drain until all that remained were their happy memories of that day. He washed her hair, taking great care to massage her scalp. She washed his hair, making sure to press her body against his as she did because she knew he loved to feel her against him. It was only when Logan began to run a loofah over her back that Rory broke the silence.

"Logan."

"Hmm?"

She turned around to face him and Logan was only too happy to run that loofah over her front. "Earlier…I was going to…did you not want me to…"

When she began to speak, Logan wasn't quite sure what she was getting at, but then it dawned on him. "Oh…umm…Ace, you don't have to…"

"You don't want me to?" she interrupted.

"It's not that," he insisted thinking how amazing it would feel to have Rory's warm mouth on him. "I just don't want you to do anything that you're not ready for and from where I was standing, it didn't look like you wanted to…"

"But I did," she interrupted him again. "I mean…I do. It's just that I've never done that…and I don't want to…do it wrong."

"Ace, look…"

"I want to do it for you," she insisted.

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't you want me to?"

"Of course I do," said Logan with determination. He would later wonder why on earth he would even think about trying to talk her out of performing that particular act considering how fond he was of it. But at that moment, it seemed like the right thing to do, the noble thing to do.

"Good, because I…" She pressed her lips against his neck and began sucking on the spot where his neck met his shoulder. Logan relaxed accepting her actions and with his last rational thought, repositioned them in the shower so that her back was to the water. Rory licked the wet skin of his neck, down his chest, over his abs until she was once again kneeling in front of him. Just like before, she ran her mouth and her tongue over one of his hip bones. Her hands gripped his ass and she used that hold on him to steady herself. As her mouth moved closer and closer to his erection, Rory moved her right hand to grip his base and stroked him a few times as she worked up the courage to move forward with the task at hand—literally at hand.

Logan groaned at the contact and willed his eyes to stay open and on her. He wanted to watch her. He told himself it was in case she had second thoughts, but really it was because he wanted to watch as his Ace—his beautiful, innocent, angelic Ace—perform such an intimate act on him. It was doubly gratifying knowing this was the first time she'd done it, that he'd be the first to experience this with her.

Rory began by tentatively kissing the tip of his erection. The kiss itself was fairly chaste if one didn't consider what part of his anatomy she was kissing. Still, it was enough to make Logan groan. Taking that as a sign of encouragement, Rory began placing less innocent kisses along the length of him. After her lips had made contact with just about every square inch of his very erect penis, Rory put her tongue to work. She slowly ran her tongue over his throbbing member from base to tip and back again. That earned her a deep moan from a very grateful Logan, who ran his fingers gingerly through her hair as her name escaped his lips in a breathy whisper. Taking that as more encouragement, Rory gripped his base more firmly and gently slipped the head of his penis between her lips.

Logan balled his hands into fists and resisted the urge to thrust further into her mouth. He used one hand to brace himself on the shower wall and he kept his other hand on her head, stroking her scalp and playing with her wet locks.

Rory had no idea do this could be so arousing. Logan had performed oral sex on her on more than one occasion and while she enjoyed every second of it, she always felt a little bad that she wasn't doing anything for him while he was doing that to her. If this is what he felt while his mouth was on her, she would never feel bad for him again. Having Logan like this, being in control of his pleasure, was more than a little satisfying. Rory squeezed her legs together and found herself moaning with him. She swirled her tongue over his head and briefly tasted tartness. She looked up at him only to meet his dark, lust filled eyes. Logan gave her an encouraging nod and Rory took a breath before she began moving her head back and forth sucking him. At first her actions were tender, taking only the very tip of him into her mouth. As her confidence grew, Rory took more and more of him in, swirling her tongue as she moved in and creating a tight suction as she moved out. Once she'd settled on a comfortable rhythm, she let her hands come into play moving the hand she had at his base in concert with her mouth. She placed her other hand on his ass using it as leverage to more effectively move back and forth.

To Logan, the world had ceased to exist. The only thing that existed at that moment was Rory and the pleasure she was giving him. As her actions became less and less gentle, his pleasure became more and more intense. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to keep his body in check. When Rory's hands entered the equation, his remaining self-control disappeared and he involuntarily began pumping his hips to meet her mouth—her warm, inviting, glorious mouth. When Logan felt his climax approaching, he tried to speak, to warn her, but his mouth couldn't form any coherent words.

Rory noticed his ragged breathing and sensed he was approaching his end. Rather than slowing down, she redoubled her efforts bringing as much of him into her mouth as she could handle. She felt him begin to thrust harder against her encouraging her to suck and swirl and squeeze harder. Suddenly, Logan threw his head back and grunted. She felt his cock pulsate as a warm wetness filled her mouth. She began to swallow before she could even think about it and she would have stopped moving all together if he hadn't begged her to continue.

"Don't stop, Ace."

At his words, her hands and mouth resumed their previous actions until Logan's hips slowed down and he stopped moving completely. His arms were braced on either side of the shower walls. They were the only things keeping him vertical. As he struggled for breath, Rory took a moment to wipe the excess of her mouth. It was warm and tart, like nothing she'd ever tasted before. She couldn't say why, but she liked it—she liked what it signified and how it made her feel. Powerful. Exhilarated. She took a few seconds to catch her own breath before looking up at Logan again. His eyes were shut and he was still struggling for breath, but the look on his face could only be described as bliss, sheer bliss.

"Was that ok?" she asked in a small, teasing voice.

Logan opened his eyes and looked down at her sitting on the shower floor. He knelt down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "That was amazing," he breathed into her ear.

"Really?" she asked smiling against his chest.

"You…are a very talented girl."

She giggled finding immense pleasure at his assertion.

"Oh my God, Ace." His heart was still racing. Logan turned his head so that his face was pressed up against her wet hair. "Come on. Let's finish up in here so I can get you into bed and return the favor." He rinsed them off quickly and wrapped her petite frame in a fluffy towel. As Rory brushed her teeth, he wrapped a towel around his waist still feeling slightly euphoric from the blinding orgasm she'd given him. Rory had barely finished brushing her teeth before Logan was whisking her into the bedroom and whipping the towel off her body. Over the next hour, Logan did indeed return the favor. Twice actually. Rory experienced two earth shattering orgasms first at his hands and then at his mouth.

They were lying on the bed, his head resting on her stomach as she stroked his damp hair. Rory looked over at her alarm clock. It was now approaching two in the morning. "That is an incredible way to start a day," she commented.

Logan fought his heavy eyelids and sore muscles and forced himself to sit up. "Don't you mean an incredible way to end a day?"

"No," she corrected. "It's almost two in the morning, which means it's tomorrow, hence new day."

"But we haven't slept yet so it's still the same day," he argued yawning as he did.

Rory yawned when she saw him yawn. "I'm too tired to convince you that you're wrong."

"Cause I'm not wrong," he said sliding up beside her. He reached over for his bag and pulled out a pair of boxers.

"Why are you getting dressed?" she asked. Rory was looking forward to sleeping naked with him.

"I need to brush my teeth. Besides, as much as I would love to, I don't think I should sleep completely naked, just in case I need to make a quick exit."

"Oh yeah," she acknowledged.

"And I don't think I can handle sleeping naked with you tonight."

"Why not?" she wondered.

"Cause if I wake up in the middle night, I might be tempted to have my way with you."

"So? That wouldn't be so bad. I told you I was ready." She'd been ready for him for years. "And don't you think this is an awfully comfortable bed," she pointed out.

"It is a very nice bed, Ace, but I meant what I said earlier. I want to plan something special for us."

She pouted at him.

"Plus I don't have any chocolate with me," he kidded.

That made her smile. "Do you want me to put on clothes too?"

"Never," he said seriously. "Whenever we're alone together, you should always be naked."

That made her laugh.

His smile faltered and his face took on a more serious tone when he said, "I really hate to say it, but you should probably put something on, just in case." A wave of fear washed over him as he got an image of Kevin and/or Christopher finding them naked and in bed. "We are kind of sneaking around after all."

"I know." She let out a sad sigh thinking how nice it would be to spend an entire night with him without having to worry about being caught. She was really looking forward to starting at Yale and moving into a dorm room. "It'll be nice when we're not both living at home any more. I can't wait for school to start."

"Yes," he agreed, "but you forget who my roommate is."

"So I guess that means we'll be spending most nights at my dorm huh?"

"Thinking that far ahead already, Ace," he teased.

Rory blushed slightly. "I just meant that…"

Logan laughed and placed a sloppy kiss on her bare shoulder. "Yes, Ace, chances are we'll be sleeping at your place quite a bit. I highly doubt my roommate will take too kindly to you spending the night at our suite on a regular basis."

She smiled feeling slightly ashamed for being embarrassed.

Reading the cause of her blush, he added, "It's nice to think ahead…to all the fun we're going to have together. I do it too."

Rory had being daydreaming about them for years, but she wasn't about to admit that to him. "Have I mentioned lately how good you are at this boyfriend thing?"

He smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "It's cause I like being a boyfriend."

"Do you?"

"Absolutely, Ace," he said with a devilish smirk. "Getting the job was a little complicated, but the perks," he thought of their time in the shower, "the perks make it all worth it."

Rory could see in eyes exactly which perks he was referring to. She flashed him a devilish smirk of her own and said, "Dirty."

"Exactly," he teased. "And you were right, Ace. The best perks are definitely the dirty ones."

Rory giggled and leaned into his warm body. They continued to laugh and joke until sleep started to overtake them. Rory put on a comfortable set of pajamas and Logan a t-shirt. Wrapped in each others' arms, they fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows. It had been a very long day for them.

* * *

As it turned out, their fears of being caught were completely unjustified. The young couple slept peacefully all morning. In fact, everyone in the Hayden household slept in that following morning. Lorelai and Christopher didn't see fit to make it out of their bedroom until well past noon. Kevin had decided to forgo his morning run and spent a lazy morning in bed, mentally planning his evening out with Joanna. Joanna enjoyed a quiet morning with a book and a cup of coffee by the pool wondering what adventures the new day would bring.

* * *

A few streets down, the Huntzberger house was not nearly as calm. The head of the household was not in a particularly good mood as he prepared for his early morning meeting. Mitchum barked at two members of Shira's staff about the strength and temperature of his coffee. On top of that, his breakfast had to be remade twice as the new cook did not seem to be able to grasp the concept of 'over easy.' It was just before seven when he was entering the back seat of his chauffer driven town car. 

"Good morning, John," he greeted his driver.

"Good morning, Mr. Huntzberger," answered the well dressed man as he closed the car door for his boss.

Mitchum usually did work the entire drive to his office starting as soon as he was situated in the car. However, that morning he happened to glance out the window and noticed that Logan's Porsche was not parked where it normally was.

His driver climbed into his seat and simultaneously started the engine and buckled his seat belt ready to take Mitchum on the all too familiar route to Huntzberger headquarters.

"John, was my son's car in the garage this morning?"

John was a bit startled by the question. He'd been Mitchum's driver for years and the man hardly spoke to him except to say good morning or good night and to let him know where to take him. "The silver Porsche?" he asked apprehensively.

"Yes."

"I didn't see it this morning, Sir."

"What time did you get in?" asked Mitchum.

"The usual time, Sir, just before six."

"Six?" muttered Mitchum. He doubted Logan got out of bed earlier than that. Mitchum pulled out his cell phone and called back to the house.

"Huntzberger residence," answered one of the maids.

"It's Mitchum. Put me through to George."

"Yes, Sir."

Mitchum heard a few clicks before the groundskeeper answered the phone.

"This is George."

"George, it's Mitchum."

"Yes, Sir."

"Can you tell me the last time the main gate was opened?"

"Of course, Sir." George hit a few buttons on the main security screen and pulled up the log. "The last time the gate was opened was at 5:54 this morning."

"That must have been, John," muttered Mitchum. "And before that?"

"11:32 last night, Sir."

"_That's right around the time Logan drove Rory home,"_ thought Mitchum. "Nothing in between those times, George?"

"No, Sir."

"And no one can enter the grounds without passing through the main gate correct?"

"That's correct, Sir. Plus the security cameras at the gates are closely monitored so we see who's coming and going." There was a fortune in art and antiques in the Huntzberger's home so security was of the utmost importance.

"Thank you, George," said Mitchum and he quickly closed his cell phone.

"John, Logan wasn't driving out as you were coming in this morning was he?"

The driver shook his head. "No, Sir. I would have noticed that."

Mitchum nodded and as the car passed through the front gate and turned into the street, one thought permeated through Mitchum's head. _"Logan didn't come home last night."_


	26. Fathers Know Best

**I know. I know. It's been forever. This is definitely the longest I've ever gone between updates. My apologies, but a combination of writer's block, midterms, and life kept me from working on this. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 26 – Fathers Know Best

"Are we going to have this argument every time I spend the night here?" asked Logan as he tried to pry his wrist out of Rory's hands. His voice carried a serious tone, but his eyes were dancing with laughter letting her know how much he was enjoying this little game of theirs.

"Are you going to continue abandoning me every morning?" she countered her lower lip jutting out into a childish pout.

Logan's expression softened and he ran a finger over her protruding lip. "Please put this away," he begged. "You know I can't resist this pout of yours."

"Obviously you can since you always end up leaving me," she whined batting her eyelashes at him.

Logan chuckled. "You do don't play fair," he accused. He sat back down on the bed, pulled her into his lap and waited until Rory settled comfortably against him. "You know I don't like leaving you, Ace. If I had my way, we would spend the rest of the day in bed." He brushed a strand off her face and cupped her cheek. "But if you and I hope to continue these little sleepovers, I need to get out of here before Kevin or Christopher wakes up."

"But it's early."

He turned her head toward her fuzzy clock. "It's almost ten. I should have left hours ago." In fact, he'd tried to leave hours ago, but Rory had been very convincing in her efforts to keep him right where he was.

"You're no fun," she continued to tease all the while knowing perfectly well that he was right. He should have left hours ago. As it was, getting him out of the house at this point would be a bit tricky.

"Be that as it may, I still need to leave before we get caught so please go out there and see if the coast is clear."

"If I refuse to, does that mean you'll be forced to stay? Be my prisoner until I see fit to let you leave?" she asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

Logan smiled at her. "It only means that next time I'll be sure to leave even earlier, before the sun is up," he threatened. "That way I won't have to depend on you to do reconnaissance work for me."

The pout returned.

Logan laughed and kissed her cheek. "Come on, super spy. Go out there and see if it's safe for me to leave."

Rory looked over at her fuzzy clock and let out a sigh. He really should get going. "All right fine, party pooper." She got up in a huff glaring playfully at him all the while.

Logan gave her butt a light pat before betting up himself. He picked up his bag and headed for the bathroom, quickly dressing and brushing his teeth while Rory surveyed the world outside her bedroom. Not surprisingly, her parents' bedroom door was still shut and would more than likely stay that way for a couple more hours. It was a habit Lorelai's and Christopher's to spend Sunday mornings alone in preparation for their upcoming busy work weeks. The fact that her parents were still so obviously in love with each other was to Rory, romantic, but also slightly disturbing. After all, who wants to think about their parents having sex? Rory shook her head at that thought and tiptoed toward Kevin's room. His door was shut, but she could hear the faint sounds of the television letting her know he was awake. She crept quietly back to her room to find a dressed and waiting Logan.

"I think you're good to go," she informed him. "I doubt my parent's are getting up anytime soon and Kevin's awake, but he's still in his room. So I think it's safe for you to use the front door."

Logan pulled her into his arms. "Thanks, Ace." He tilted her chin up and moved his lips gently over hers. They indulged in the light kiss both knowing that anything heavier would result in a further delay in Logan's necessary departure. Still, the kiss left both parties satisfied and smiling as Logan finally took his leave.

A few minutes after his departure, Rory made her way downstairs in search of another passion—coffee. She was pleased to be greeted by a fresh and nearly full pot of her precious brew. After quickly downing her first cup, she poured herself a second and joined Joanna who was sitting poolside with a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other.

"Good morning," greeted Joanna, not taking her eyes off the page she was reading.

Rory returned the greeting and patiently sipped her coffee as she waited for her friend to look up from her book. The two girls had a similar love of literature and therefore, Rory knew better than to interrupt someone mid-sentence. Similarly, as anxious as Joanna was to pepper Rory with questions, she took her time finishing the paragraph she was reading before turning her gaze to the younger girl.

"So?" she finally asked a teasing smirk in place.

"So what?" replied Rory with an air of innocence.

Joanna rolled her eyes. "How was last night?"

"Last night was," she paused trying to find just the right word to describe their night together. "Last night was…lovely."

"Hmm…lovely eh?" Joanna looked her over before asking, "Did you two…?" She fixed her eyes on Rory and gave her a meaningful look.

Rory smiled and blushed, but eventually shook her head. "No…at least not technically."

Joanna's eyebrows shot up. Her interest was peaked. "And what exactly does that mean?"

Rory's blush intensified as images of their late night activities, particularly their time spent in the shower, wafted through her mind's eye. She remained silent with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Rory? What did you mean by that?" demanded Joanna.

A still blushing Rory sent a meaningful glance Joanna's way and said, "You know what it means."

Joanna gasped and dropped her book. "Oh my God! So he…?" She made a nonsensical gesture with her hand.

Rory nodded. "Yes," she confirmed before quickly adding, "but he's done that before."

"Really?" asked a wide eyed Joanna. "Well if he's done that before why are you so…?" She stopped and let out a very, very large gasp. "Oh my God! Did you…?" She moved her hands wildly, not making any kind of obscene gesture, but Rory knew exactly what her motions were alluding to.

Rory looked away from her and nodded her head.

Joanna let out another gasp this time popping out of seat in excitement. "Oh my God! You naughty girl! That is so major! And under your parents' roof," she playfully admonished.

Rory was somewhat surprised that she was not more embarrassed about the situation. It was hard to tell just by looking at her since she was as red as a lobster, but Rory was absolutely thrilled with how quickly their physical relationship was progressing.

"I can't believe you," continued Joanna.

"I know. I know."

"I figured that the two of you would have sex before **you** did **that**."

"Really?" asked a surprised Rory. "Why?"

"Well because in a lot of ways, **that**," she gestured with her hands again, "is more personal than actual intercourse—especially if you've never done **that** before." Joanna raised an eyebrow at her before asking, "You'd never done it before right? I mean you and Tristan never…"

"No. No." Rory vehemently shook her head. "Logan was definitely the first."

"Wow."

"I know. It's just so different with him. Everything is so different with him. I'm so comfortable with him and with everything we do. It was never like that with…anyone. I just…I feel so safe with him."

Joanna took in Rory's wistful expression and smiled. "You look really happy."

Rory returned the smile. "I am." She stared off into the sky for a few seconds before resuming the conversation. "I'm sorry about yesterday. Disappearing like that. And being moody when you tried to talk to me. And then disappearing again. And then blowing you off last night."

Joanna waved it off. "No worries. You were going through a lot. I understand."

"Are you sure? Because you have every right to be mad at me. I haven't been a very good friend the last twenty-four hours."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. We're fine. You don't have to worry about us." Theirs was not the relationship Joanna was concerned about. She paused before adding, "You and Kevin on the other hand…"

Rory groaned and frowned at the mention of her brother. "Don't spoil my mood. I don't want to talk about him." She let out a sigh trying to rid her mind of all thought of her brother. "New topic. Last night, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Joanna grinned. She'd spent the morning thinking about how she might help mend the rift between the two siblings. With that question, Rory gave her the perfect opening. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Kevin."

Rory groaned again.

"Not about you and Kevin," said Joanna.

"What then?"

"Well…I kind of agreed to have dinner with him tonight."

That got Rory's attention. "Excuse me?"

"He asked me to have dinner with him tonight and I accepted."

"You're going on a date with my brother?"

"No," she said determinedly. "We're just having dinner…together."

"How is that not a date?"

"Because its not."

"Are you sure?"

Joanna sat pack in her chair and stared up at the sky. "Umm…yeah I'm sure. We talked about and it's definitely not a date."

Rory gave her a skeptical and appraising look. She knew Kevin harbored some kind of crush on Joanna, and up until that moment, she believed that crush to be one sided. Now, she wasn't sure. The far off look in Joanna's eyes was not one she recognized. "Are you interested in…?"

"No," interrupted Joanna. "No. No. No." She paused and her brow wrinkled. "At least I don't think so."

Rory chuckled at the bemused expression on Joanna's face. "What exactly does that mean?"

"I don't know." She frowned continuing to ponder Rory's initial question. "I mean…ok let's be honest, your brother is…well he's…"

"An obnoxious, loud mouthed, know-it-all jerk?" offered Rory.

"Yes," agreed Joanna. "He can be that. But deep down he is…a really nice guy."

"Only when he wants to be," said Rory.

"And he's smart and a lot of fun and he can be really sweet."

Rory knew all that to be true, but made a noncommittal noise.

"And…he's," she hesitated before admitting, "really good looking."

"Yuck," Rory uttered automatically.

"Come off it, Ror, you know Kevin's gorgeous."

Rory rolled her eyes but made no attempt to deny that claim.

"On the other hand," continued Joanna, "Kevin is unfortunately very much aware of how gorgeous he is."

At that, Rory chuckled. "So answer the question. Are you interested in him?"

Joanna's brow wrinkled again. "Hmm."

Rory eyed her friend with a new curiosity. Joanna was never unsure of anything, least of all when it came to guys. This indecisiveness was not typical Joanna behavior. "Well?"

She shrugged. "I'm…not sure. And either way it doesn't matter."

This time it was Rory's brow that wrinkled. "Why wouldn't it matter?"

"Because whether or not I'm interested, I'm still leaving next week," Joanna reminded her.

"Oh," said Rory sadly having gotten used to her friend's presence. "I forgot about that."

"Yes, so either way it doesn't matter," repeated Joanna.

Rory was silent for a few seconds before saying, "In that case, do you really think it's a good idea to go out with him tonight?"

Joanna resisted the urge to smile. It was the very question she was goading Rory to ask. "I don't know," she replied nonchalantly.

Rory was not at all satisfied with that answer. In fact, she found herself to be somewhat irritated by it. "Look, Jo, I'm still pretty pissed at Kevin for how he handled the whole Tristan situation, but he's still my brother. And I know that he's got a thing for you so if you're not really interested in him, could you not lead on him on?"

Joanna, though not at all surprised at Rory's reaction, feigned the emotion and let her eyes go wide. As she predicted, the need to protect one's sibling was not a trait exclusive to the eldest of the Hayden children.

"I didn't mean that to sound…harsh," corrected Rory who herself was surprised by her own words. "And Lord knows Kevin's ego could use a good kick in the ass, but he's my brother and I…"

"Love him," finished Joanna with a satisfied grin. "And you don't want to see him get hurt."

"Of course not," she said with a questioning look at her friend.

"And you want to protect him from getting hurt," she prodded cautiously.

"Yeah, I guess," she admitted now very wary of the strange tone Joanna's voice had taken.

"Kind of like how he was trying to protect you when he did all the stupid things he did with Tristan?"

Rory's face went from surprise, to thoughtful, and finally to annoyed. "That's not the same thing."

"Maybe not exactly the same thing," admitted Joanna. "But just a minute ago, you were ready to protect Kevin from possibly getting hurt even if it meant getting in a fight with me."

Rory's frown deepened.

"And I'm not at all defending what he did. I mean I agree with you that he handled the situation badly. What he did was disrespectful and stupid. But why he did what he did wasn't stupid."

Rory glared at her friend, not completely sure whether or not she was angry or appreciative. Joanna had an annoying way of making you see things differently, even if you didn't want to see them that way. Rory, born with the famous Gilmore stubborn gene, was determined to stay angry at Kevin for a long time, but unfortunately she found her resolve weakening at Joanna's words.

"So while I think you have every right to be angry, it wouldn't hurt to…what's the expression? Cut him some slack?"

Rory shook her head as the realization of what her friend had just done hit her. Joanna had played her beautifully. "You think you're so clever don't you?"

"Well I was valedictorian of my class too remember?" she said with a smug smirk.

"What difference does it make to you whether or not Kevin and I make up any way?"

"It makes a big difference to me. First, because you're my best friend and I love you. Second, because for as long as I've known you, not a day went by without you mentioning your brother at least once, so I know how much you love him. Third, because I'm leaving next week and someone has to keep an eye on you and what better person than your brother? And fourth, despite all his faults, I actually have grown rather fond of Kevin and he may be as reluctant to admit it as you are, but he doesn't like fighting with you either."

"Which brings us back to my original question, are you interested in my brother?"

"And I've already told you, I have absolutely no idea," she said clearly frustrated by her admission.

"That is so not like you."

"I know that. And don't even get me started on how annoying I find that, but I honestly don't know. And as I've already said, either way it doesn't matter. I'm leaving next week so nothing is going to happen." Truth be told, fixing Kevin and Rory's relationship was not what she had on her mind when she accepted Kevin's dinner invitation. However, Joanna was a great believer in seizing opportunities and if she could use this dinner as a means of reuniting the two, then so be it. How she actually felt about Kevin was still a mystery, even to Joanna herself.

"But you're still going out with him tonight?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he asked. Because I already said yes. And because it will get him out of the house and gives you a perfect opportunity to clean up the mess you made in his room."

Rory raised an eyebrow at that last statement. "And what makes you think I'll be doing anything of the sort?"

"Because I know you. And I know that no matter how mad you are at him, that you love him. I think I've already proved that point once this morning. I also know that you hate fighting with him and that no matter how well things are going with Logan, you won't be completely happy until you and Kevin make up." The entire spiel was stated with a degree of confidence that left little room for argument.

Rory, fighting a losing battle to maintain her anger, was glaring at her friend again. "Were you this annoying in London or this all-knowing thing something new?"

"So you admit I am all-knowing?" she teased knowing Rory was as good as convinced. "That I am right?"

"I admit nothing," Rory said stubbornly.

"But you will be doing some cleaning tonight?"

"I admit nothing," she repeated.

"But you don't deny it either," countered Joanna.

Rory responded with a chuckle giving Joanna the answer she wanted. "New topic," she demanded.

"Fine," she relented. Joanna was satisfied with all she'd accomplished that morning. "Give me the dirty details of all the making up you and your boyfriend did yesterday."

That was a topic Rory was far more comfortable with. She looked over her shoulder checking against any eavesdroppers before she filled Joanna in on the events of the previous night—from crashing the Huntzberger's dinner to the run-in with Mitchum, and everything in between. Joanna reacted animatedly to everything Rory told her particularly the details of the moonlight picnic, the sudden storm, the closet and last but not least, the shower. Rory was more than a little amused as she watched Joanna's jaw drop at least a dozen times. Her friend would soon be returning to her side of the Atlantic, but until that day came, Rory was determined to make the most of their time together.

* * *

Logan was pulled out of a pleasant dream by a light tapping. Slowly opening his eyes he acknowledged that he was in his childhood bedroom, a place he'd spent very little time in of late. A year living in the dorm immediately followed by two weeks at Martha's Vineyard left him very little time to settle into his old surroundings. While the bedroom itself was large and lavish, Logan found it stifling. This was due to the room's physical location. Any room within the confines of the Huntzberger estate was stifling. No matter how large or beautifully decorated that room was, it was still in Mitchum's house, and for that reason alone, it would never truly feel like home.

Logan buried his head in a pillow making every effort to ignore whoever it was that was knocking at his door. After leaving Rory earlier that day, he'd gone home with a smile on his face and went straight to bed. He was exhausted. The few hours of sleep he had with Rory, though restful, were not enough to satisfy his body. With everything that had happened the last twenty-four hours, what he needed was sleep. So whoever was at his door right now would be ignored.

Unfortunately, the intruder refused to take the hint. The knocking persisted growing louder with each passing second. When Logan was convinced the unwanted visitor would not leave until acknowledged, he dragged himself out of bed and shuffled across the room. He opened the door abruptly startling the person who stood on the other side.

"What?" he yelled making no attempt to hide his annoyance.

The middle aged maid was taken slightly aback and stood dumbstruck for several seconds before speaking. "I'm sorry to disturb your rest, sir, but lunch is being served on the patio," she said timidly.

"I'm not hungry," he declared and was about to shut the door in her face, but she pushed her body against it.

"Your parents are waiting for you downstairs, sir," she said her voice taking a firmer tone.

"Are they now?" he asked somewhat sarcastically.

She nodded.

"Well, please inform my parents that I will not be joining them for lunch. Now if you'll excuse me." He made another attempt to close his door, but the small yet surprisingly strong maid prevented him from doing so.

"I'm sorry, sir, but your parents are holding lunch for you downstairs and…"

"Tell them I'm not hungry," he snapped.

"I'm sorry, sir, but your father is insisting that you join them for lunch. He made it very clear that this was not a request."

Logan closed his tired eyes and groaned.

"They're waiting for you on the patio and I've been instructed to wait and personally walk you down…sir."

Logan let out a pained cry and much to the maid's dismay, began banging his head against the door.

"Sir?" she questioned the not quite sure whether she should try and stop him.

Logan looked down at the wrinkled sweats that he was wearing. He knew the right thing to do would be to change into something more presentable, but he was being dragged out of bed and forced downstairs. If his parents wanted him at lunch, wrinkled pajamas was what they were going to get. He ran a hand through his already messy hair and without bothering to even put on shoes, followed the maid downstairs.

His parents, not surprisingly, were dressed rather formally. His father was still in the suit he wore to his early morning meeting and his mother, prepared for an afternoon at the club, was clad in a pink Chanel suit. Logan mumbled a greeting before ungracefully plunking his tired body into a chair.

Shira raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her son silently scolding him for his less than impeccable choice in wardrobe.

Mitchum, as usual, chose to openly voice his criticism. "Nice socks," he said sarcastically.

"Thanks," replied Logan with a roll of his eyes.

"It's past noon, Logan. Couldn't you have at least put on shoes?"

Logan met his father's steely glare and said, "I was told by your little messenger to come down immediately."

"Dressed like this?"

Logan chose to ignore the question and responded with one of his own. "Why am I here?"

"We're having lunch, dear," said Shira with a forced smile.

Logan knew better than to take that answer at face value. His parents wouldn't force him down there just so he could have lunch with them. They wanted something. "I didn't have to come down here just so you two could eat," he said eying the chicken on his plate. "What do you want?"

Mitchum put his own fork down and replied, "We need to have a discussion about your comings and goings."

"My what?" He was shocked. Growing up, his parents barely noticed where he was or what he did. Why would that matter now when he was nineteen, nearly twenty, and hardly ever home?

"Your comings and goings," repeated his mother.

"Since when do you care?" he challenged.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Shira. "We're your parents. We've always cared about where you are."

"Since when?"

"Since always," she defended.

"Oh yeah? Ok…where was I the weekend of my thirteenth birthday?"

His parents stared blankly at him.

"Logan, that was years ago," stalled Shira. "You can't expect your father and me to remember a weekend from almost seven years ago."

Logan chuckled at her obvious cop out. "Ok fine," he agreed. "Where did I go for spring break this year? That was only three months ago, Mother. Surely your memory stretches back that far. Where was I?"

Shira's brow wrinkled as she tried to come up with an answer. "Logan…"

"You know what, Mom, you don't even have to give me an exact city. I'd settle for a country. What country was I in?"

No response.

"A continent?" he continued to push. "That gives you a one in seven chance at guessing right. I'll even help you out a little. I wasn't in Antarctica so that drops your options down to six."

Still no response.

Logan gave a dry laugh. "I'll narrow it down even further for you, Mom. How about a hemisphere? Can you tell me which hemisphere I was in? 50/50 shot. You're not going to get better odds than that. "

"Logan…" she began.

"You two have never paid attention to my…what did you call it? Comings and goings? You never bothered to concern yourself about it before. Why do you care now?"

Mitchum sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He was sick of this—beating around the bush and Logan's constant insolence. "Where were you last night?"

That got Logan's attention. "Excuse me?"

"Where were you last night?" repeated Mitchum. "And before you even think about lying, I know for a fact that you didn't spend the night here."

"So?" he asked making no effort to dispute his father's accusation.

"So? Where the hell were you?"

"What difference does it make?" asked Logan curious about where they were taking this.

"I want to know where you were."

"I was out," said Logan raising his voice.

"Out? Out where? And more importantly, with whom?"

Logan chuckled. _"Ah…so that's what this is about. Apparently, Dad didn't completely believe all the garbage I was feeding him last night." _His relationship with Rory had just gotten back on track and he wasn't about to let anything get in the way again. His parents finding out about them, and the meddling that was sure to follow would definitely get in the way—not to mention be completely annoying. It was why he and Rory wanted to keep the elders in the dark about their relationship for as long as possible. "I was out with a friend, Dad."

"Which friend?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm really not one to kiss and tell," he replied with a smirk aimed to annoy both his parents.

Shira gave a disgusted snort and was about to speak when Mitchum silenced her with a look. "Who were you with?" he asked.

"No one you know," he said with an angry glare. "She's not exactly a society girl." He hated to do it—to even suggest he spent the night with some random girl. They were just words. They were lies, but even as he said them, he felt as if he was somehow betraying Rory. However, he knew it had to be done. He had to throw them off his scent. And the fact of the matter was, his parents, especially Mitchum, always believed the worst in him anyway. Why not perpetuate their demeaning and inaccurate view of him? If it would keep them out of his and Rory's relationship, he was happy to do it.

Mitchum met Logan's angry glare with one of his own. "Logan, I don't understand your behavior."

"My behavior?" By now, he was yelling.

"Your mother and I have given you everything," he began the all too familiar speech. Logan rolled his eyes and let out a groan. "The best education, vacations, cars, clothes, access to unlimited funds, your new sailboat—just to name a few. There isn't anything you've wanted that you've been denied."

"Except a life of my own," he muttered under his breath.

Mitchum couldn't make out what he mumbled, but wasn't interested in what he said either way so he continued. "All we've asked from you in return is your respect and for you to uphold the family name, to act the way a Huntzberger should. Instead what do we get? A disrespectful, insolent, smart-mouthed brat who spends more time drinking and partying with his friends than preparing himself for his future."

Logan shot out of his seat and was prepared to bolt.

"SIT DOWN!" ordered Mitchum his eyes blazing.

Logan looked into his father's face and sank miserably back down into his chair. He was nineteen years old and still, Mitchum had a way of making him feel like a child.

"I'm sick to death of having the same conversation over and over with you. You are a Huntzberger, a member of one of the oldest and most powerful families in the country. You are the heir to one of the largest media empires in the world. You are the grandson of Elias Huntzberger. And you are **my** son. You will not embarrass me, your grandfather, or this family. Your mother and I have let you get away with a lot, too much. Much too much. But it ends here. I'm drawing a line, Logan." He stood and leaned his hands on the table, bringing his face to within inches of Logan's. "And that line is going around Rory Hayden."

Logan's eyes went wide with surprise. At this point in his life, he's become very good at schooling his face to blank expressions around his father, but that last sentence caught him completely off guard.

"What?" asked Shira surprise evident on her face. "What does Rory have to do with any of this?" She was under the impression that this conversation was Mitchum's monthly 'I'm-very-disappointed-in-you. It's-time-to-clean-up-your-act' lecture.

Mitchum sat back in his chair, never taking his eyes off Logan's, and said, "Your son seems to have developed a bit of a crush on Rory Hayden."

Shira's face took on an expression of shock, but once the news sank in, she smiled brightly. "Really?"

Mitchum rolled his eyes at his wife's obvious happiness. "That's not a good thing, Shira," he informed her.

"What do you mean? Of course it's a good thing. It's a great thing," she declared her smile growing wider and wider. "The two of them would make a perfect couple. They would be the envy of all of Hartford, the entire east coast even. Can you imagine how amazing they would look together?" she asked loving the idea of Logan with Rory more and more. "Can you imagine how beautiful their wedding would be? Can you imagine how gorgeous my grandchildren would be?"

Mitchum shook his head at his wife's naivety and countered with, "Can you imagine how Emily and Francine will react if your son were to break the heart of their only granddaughter?"

Shira's imagination came to an abrupt halt.

"Your son's reputation in that department is hardly exemplary," he reminded her.

Logan sat in silence, his anger brewing, as his parents discussed him in much the same way they always did, as if he wasn't sitting right there, as if he were an object. He was gripping the sides of his chair so hard that his knuckles had lost all color.

"Do you remember what happened when he dated the Winston girl?" Mitchum asked his wife.

Logan couldn't stop himself from chuckling. Technically, he never dated Sophia Winston. The pretty young debutante had a reputation of being one of Hartford's most aggressive scheming socialites and was known throughout the circle of elite eligible bachelors as an easy lay. She'd set her sights on Logan a few years back and he, being a typical teenage boy, indulged himself. However, Logan quickly tired of her and moved on to the next girl. Sophia did not take that rejection well and as a result caused some tension between the families. The Winstons, though wealthy, were at best third tier when it came to social standing. As such, Sophia's family could hardly hope to challenge a family like the Huntzbergers. Still, rumors of Logan's ungentlemanly behavior circulated at the club and at parties for weeks much to Shira's dismay. She certainly did not want something like that to happen again. On its own, either the name Gilmore or Hayden was enough to cause irreparable damage to the Huntzberger's social standing. Having both families turn against them would have been disastrous.

"You think this funny?" Mitchum asked his son enraged by Logan's laughter.

"I think you're reaction is a little funny, Dad. This is a bit extreme even for you. I've already told you that there's nothing going on between…"

"Don't insult my intelligence, Logan," he cut him off.

"I could care less who you're 'dating' or whatever the hell it is you kids are calling it these days. I've done my best to stay out of that part of your life. For years now, I've kept my mouth shut about your reputation."

Logan threw his head back and laughed at the hypocrisy of that statement. His father's own reputation as a philanderer was Hartford's worst kept secret. He itched to remind him of that fact and had his mother not been sitting right there, he would have done just that.

Mitchum chose to ignore his laughter and continued with his tirade. "Logan, the world is full of all types of girls. There are regular girls, there are college girls, and there are society girls. Take your pick of any of those. As long as you don't make me a grandfather any time soon, I could care less who you're with. But then there are the girls in the social elite. Rory Hayden falls in that category. Girls like her are off limits. So, unless you're prepared to give up every other kind of girl there is out there and commit yourself fully," he challenged almost laughing out loud at the thought of Logan doing so, "stay away from her. Do I make myself clear?"

Logan balled his hands into fists, fighting the urge to punch his holier-than-thou, total hypocrite, asshole of a father._ "God I hate him,"_ he thought.

"Answer me. Do I make myself clear?"

Logan closed his eyes and nodded his head in response. He was too angry to trust himself to speak.

"I trust you to keep your word, Logan. There is nothing more important in the business world than your reputation and as head of this family it's my job to protect our reputation. I'm only telling you this because it's what's best for our family. I've gotten as far as I have in the business world not just because I know how to handle tough situations, but because I know how to put out a fire before it starts. You have to learn to think ahead, Logan. You have to learn how to spot a problem before it even becomes a problem. If you want to make it in the business world, son, you have to understand that sometimes it doesn't matter what you want. You have to do what's best for the family, what's best for the company."

"_That's the problem with you, Mitchum. You treat your family like a business. You treat your wife and your children like employees, like pawns who exist only to further the name and reputation of the 'Great Mitchum Huntzberger.' Why can't you ever just be my father? Why is it so hard for you to believe I might have real feelings for her? That I could actually have a real relationship? For once, can't you just expect me to get it right? Why do you automatically assume I'll fail? Rory believes in me. Why can't you?" _That's what he wanted to say to his father. It's what he should have said. But instead he just nodded.

"I'm trusting you, Logan."

Logan looked his father in the eye and said, "I would never hurt Rory."

Mitchum heard the sincerity in his voice as he made that claim. "I believe you mean that," he affirmed. "And I believe you wouldn't hurt her."

Logan nodded almost pleased with his father's words.

"At least not intentionally," Mitchum added.

Logan fisted his hands again. _"Damn, Dad, can't you ever leave things on a good note?"_ he thought.

"I know you care for the girl, son, so do what's best for her and just stay away."

Logan wanted to beat his head against the table, so great was the frustration he felt toward his father. "Can I go?" he asked through gritted teeth. He didn't think he could stomach any more.

Mitchum nodded and dismissed him with a flick of his wrist before picking up his fork and returning his attention to lunch. Logan eagerly took the opportunity to flee. He wanted to get as far away from his parents as possible practically sprinting to his bedroom for sanctuary.

Once he was gone, Shira turned to her husband and asked, "Did you really think that was necessary?"

"You didn't see what I saw last night. Trust me it was necessary."

"Do you really think there's something going on between them?"

"I think Logan's more interested than he's letting on," answered Mitchum. "I doubt anything has gone on that we need to worry about, but with Logan, you never know." At the doubtful look in Shira's eyes, he added, "Trust me, Shira, it was the right thing to do."

"But would their getting together be so bad?" she asked still picturing blond haired, blue eyed babies.

"It wouldn't be so bad if Logan wasn't…Logan. Or if it they were five years older. In fact, I would love to see them get together in a few years. Rory would be great for him. She would be great for the family, for the company. But Logan is nineteen years old. He's young and full of hormones. Trust me, if he pursues her now, it won't be because he's following his heart. Or his head. At least not the head above his shoulders."

"Mitchum!" yelped a horrified Shira.

He ignored the disdain in her voice. "Oh stop it. Don't pretend to be surprised or offended, Shira. You know I'm right. The boy's too wild. His philandering has gotten out of hand. That's the problem. A few years from now, after he's gotten enough out of his system, I would love to see him get together with Rory. It would be a great match. But not right now. Logan's too immature. He would only screw it up and then we'd have a real problem on our hands. I don't know about you, but I for one do not want to have to clean up that mess. I have no intention of going up against Chris, Richard and Straub, and that's exactly what would happen if we don't put an end to this now." Mitchum resumed eating his lunch not wanting to discuss the matter further.

Shira sighed and wished she could disagree with him. However, she knew enough about Logan and his reputation to know that Mitchum had a valid point. The thought of not being on good terms with Emily Gilmore and Francine Hayden was too frightening to contemplate. Still, the idea of her son with Rory had been permanently planted in her head. She made up her mind that while she agreed with Mitchum's reasoning, it wouldn't hurt to lay the ground work for, what she now considered to be, an eventual pairing between her only son and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden III. She smiled widely knowing what an amazing match that could be. And if she had anything to do with it, it would most definitely be a match.

* * *

Rory and Joanna spent the majority of the morning gabbing poolside. It was past noon when they reentered the house to find that Lorelai and Christopher had finally emerged from their bedroom.

"Good morning, ladies," greeted Christopher.

"Good morning, Christopher, Lorelai," said Joanna with a smile.

Rory met her mother in front of the coffee maker and gave her hug. "Morning, Mommy," she said in a cheerful and childish tone that made her mother smile. She purposefully avoided making eye contact with her father who at this point, was still on her shit list.

"Morning, sweetie," said Lorelai. She caught Christopher's eye and motioned him to say something.

"Good morning, Rory," said Christopher a bit louder than necessary.

Rory responded by raising an eyebrow at her father, but she did not speak. Instead, she took a sip from her coffee cup.

Lorelai made about a half dozen faces while she mouthed instructions to her husband urging him to continue.

"Rory, sweetie," he began, "can I have a word with you in my study please?"

Rory looked from her father to her mother and after the latter gave her a reassuring smile, she walked off in the direction of her father's study, still not having said a word.

"Just say you're sorry. Beg for forgiveness," instructed Lorelai as Christopher turned to follow his daughter out the room. When he entered his study, he found her sitting in his chair behind the massive desk looking very intimidating. It was an interesting power play and Christopher had to marvel at how much of Lorelai Rory had in her. In the same situation, his wife would have done the exact same thing, claiming the seat of power to gain as much of the upper hand as possible.

"Rory," he began.

Rory held her ground, not saying a word, but merely raising an eyebrow at her father.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry for what I did, for how I handled the situation with Tristan. I…I shouldn't have lied to you. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

Rory nodded, but remained silent.

"It's just…when your brother told me about what happened between you two, all I could think was keeping Tristan away from you—killing him slowly and painfully and keeping him away from you. It's just…look, sweetie, it's really hard for me to accept that you're not a little girl anymore. You're an adult now and you can take care of yourself. You don't need me or Kevin to make decisions for you. I was just…I…I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to protect you, kid, but I went about it the wrong way. I realize that now and I am very sorry." He looked at his still silent daughter. "Please say something."

"You promise you won't do anything so stupid again?"

"I can't promise I'll never act that stupid again," he said in a teasing, self-deprecating voice hoping to lighten the mood, "but I can promise never to lie to you or invade your privacy like I did ever again."

Rory smiled at his attempt at humor. During his apology, she couldn't help but remember Mitchum's advice from the night before. "You'll set Kevin straight the next time he comes up with another harebrained scheme like this?"

"I will smack him in the head if he ever tries anything like this again," replied Christopher with a smile.

That made her laugh. "And you swear you're sorry? Really, really sorry? You're not just apologizing now because Mom told you to?"

Christopher was relieved to hear the slight teasing in her voice and responded with, "I swear I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. From the bottom of my heart sorry."

"Sorry enough to but me a car?"

This time it was Christopher that laughed. "Yes, I am that sorry. Tell me what to buy and in what color and it's yours. You just have to get yourself a United States driver's license. No more of this driving without a license, missy," he teased alluding to her brief run-in with the law yesterday.

Rory smiled and nodded. "Are you sorry enough to take me and Mom shoe shopping?"

"I'm happy to pay for all the shoes you want."

"And stay with us the whole time while we try them on?" she added.

Christopher groaned. In his opinion, shoe shopping with his wife and daughter fell under the category of cruel and unusual punishment. "The whole time? Come on, Rory."

"You said you were sorry."

"I am, but…" He looked into her face and knew he'd have to agree to whatever punishment she chose if he wanted his happy home back. "Ok fine, you win. I'll take you and your mother shoe shopping."

"At Bergdorf's?"

"Oh come on!" he whined.

"You said you were sorry."

"I am, but….arghh…fine. I'll take you and your mother shoe shopping at Bergdorf's," he said through gritted teeth. He felt a shudder of fear go through his body as he said the words. If he knew his wife, she would extend his suffering that day as much as possible and insist on trying on every shoe in the store. Even if she didn't want the shoe, Lorelai would insist on trying it on just to torture him. That day would be a very, very long one and Christopher made a mental note to buy a big bottle of aspirin.

Rory smiled victoriously. "Will you buy me a pony?"

That made Christopher smile. "Say you forgive me and I'll start work on the stable today."

"A pink stable?" she said with wide eyes.

"The pinkest stable in all of Connecticut," he replied.

"And you'll be nicer to Logan?" she asked wondering how far she could take this.

"Don't push it," answered Christopher. He had to draw the line somewhere.

Rory smiled. "Ok. You're forgiven."

"Thank you." He walked around to her side of the desk and gave her a hug. He kissed the top of her head before asking, "So, what kind of pony would you like?"

She laughed and looked up at him with smiling eyes. "I'd settle for you being nicer to my boyfriend."

"I'm nice to Logan," he defended.

"Not as nice as you were before," she pointed out.

"Before I opened my front door and found him defiling my daughter? No, I don't imagine I am that nice to him anymore nor will I ever be that nice to him ever again."

"He's a nice boy."

"He is nice, but still a boy and worse a boy dating my little girl."

Rory laughed at his reasoning. "He's really good to me, Daddy."

"He better be," quipped Christopher.

"And he makes me happy."

Christopher kissed her head again. "I know he does, Ror."

"So what more could a father ask for in his only daughter's boyfriend?" she pointed out.

"That he was a quiet homebody who thinks drinking is a sin and has taken a vow of celibacy?" offered Christopher.

"Daddy!"

"I know. I know. Wishful thinking."

"I know how much he likes you, Dad. You're like a second father to him and considering how his real father treats him…"

"Mitchum is a bit hard on him," agreed Christopher.

"More than hard. Downright mean sometimes."

Christopher nodded his head. "I don't disagree you with you there. Mitchum is a friend of mine but he and I have very different approaches when it comes to parenting. I don't think Logan would have acted up as much as he did if Mitchum were a little easier on him, but he is grooming Logan to be CEO of one of the largest media empires in the world. That's a lot of responsibility. And Mitchum's doing it the only way he knows how."

"By being mean?"

"No," insisted Christopher. "He's doing it the way Elias did it with him. Mitchum wasn't always this hardnosed you know. In fact, he was a lot like Logan is at that age—fun-loving, spontaneous, a little crazy."

"Really?" she asked trying hard to picture that.

"Oh yeah. Mitchum fought Elias for years. The two used to butt heads in much the same way he and Logan do now."

"So why is he so tough on Logan if he knows what its like?"

Christopher shrugged. "Because as much as he hated Elias' method, it worked. It made Mitchum grow up. I mean look at him. He's Mitchum Huntzberger—one of the smartest, shrewdest and most respected business men in the world. I think he's hoping the same thing will happen with Logan."

"Makes sense I guess," muttered Rory. "Speaking of Mitchum…"

"What about him?"

"He's kind of been nosing around about me and Logan. He's getting a little suspicious."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Logan and I didn't want to keep us a secret from Kevin or you and Mom, but Mitchum and Shira…"

"They don't know?" questioned Christopher. "It's a good thing I haven't run into one of them or I may have let it slip. I mean I understand keeping it from your grandparents. They would make way too a big a deal out of it. Emily would have you two picking out china before the end of the week, but Shira and Mitchum…"

"Are not like you and Mom. And Logan's relationship with them is nothing like ours. They already butt into his life more than they should. Letting them know about us at this point doesn't make sense especially since this relationship is still pretty new. Logan and I will tell them eventually, we just…"

"You want it to be yours—just yours, the relationship I mean. You don't want to share it with the entire world just yet. I get it. As soon as Logan tells his parents, they will get involved and then it won't be just yours any more."

"Exactly," confirmed Rory. "I knew you'd understand. See this is why we told you and Mom. Because you're the cool parents."

"We are aren't we? I tell you, you and your brother are so lucky to have us," he said with a smug smile.

"So you don't mind keeping your mouth shut about this until Logan and I decide it's time to spill the beans?"

"If you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't, but take my advice and don't wait too long before you tell them. Trust me, if I know Mitchum, you do not want him to hear about this from someone else."

"We'll tell them," she insisted. "Just...just not yet. When Logan is ready, we'll tell them. It's just that…that house…I never realized how cold it was over there."

"Cold?"

"Yeah, it's cold. I mean I've always liked Mitchum and Shira, and I always knew they were hard on Logan, but I guess I never noticed how bad it was or how much it affected him. I don't know, maybe it's gotten worse since I've been gone, but Logan hates it over there. I can tell he's never been as comfortable there as he is here. I can see why he was over here so much when we were little. I don't want to take that away from him now that we're together. I want him to be as comfortable being in this house as he's always been. I don't want things to be weird between him and Kevin or him and you just because he's my boyfriend now."

Christopher had to respect that. "You really care about him don't you?"

She nodded and blushed, slightly embarrassed at having been asked that question by her father. As close as she and Christopher were, they never really had heart-to-hearts about boys before. "I mean if anything, he should be more comfortable being here now."

"I don't think I agree with that. I certainly don't want him to get too comfortable over here," said Christopher, half-kidding and half-serious.

Rory laughed and playfully slapped her father's arm. "You know what I mean, Daddy."

Christopher let out a sad sigh as he acknowledged for the first time just how serious Rory and Logan's relationship was. True, it had only been a few weeks, but he could already see that his daughter was falling in love with the boy. "All right, Rory. I promise I'll be nice to Logan."

"Thank you."

"Now, what do you say I whip us up some lunch and then we'll go out and pick up your pony?"

She laughed. "Sounds good, Daddy." Christopher kissed the top of her head and savored the moment. He missed her calling him 'Daddy.' They linked arms and headed back to the kitchen.

As they entered the room, Lorelai smiled at them both, relieved to see that father and daughter had made up. "Thank God you're back," she screamed. "I'm starving. Feed me," she ordered Christopher.

Christopher laughed at her, relieved himself that he was no longer fighting with any member of his family. "It's a beautiful summer day, let's gas up the grill and eat outside."

"Burgers!" shouted Rory and Lorelai in unison.

"Burgers it is," agreed Christopher. He opened the freezer and pulled out a package of frozen patties.

"Can I help?" offered Joanna.

"Yes, please," answered Christopher. "Keep these two from picking up any sharp utensils and make sure they stay far away from the grill while I cook," he said pointing to Lorelai and Rory.

"Why is that?" she wondered.

"Because the women in this family do not cook," answered Kevin with a smirk as he joined his family in the kitchen. "And they really shouldn't try, especially that one," he said pointing to his mother.

Lorelai was about to defend herself against the insulting, though accurate accusation, when the phone rang. "Hello, Hayden residence, Queen Lorelai speaking. How can I help you?"

Logan chuckled at her greeting. "You majesty, Queen Lorelai," he said playing along. "How are you today?"

Recognizing his voice, she responded with, "Sir Logan, what a pleasant surprise! We are very well today."

"Always good to hear, your majesty. May I please speak to Princess Rory?"

"Of course," she replied. "Princess Rory, it's for you" she said handing the phone over to her daughter. "It's your night in shining armor."

"Thank you, Queen Lorelai," she said laughing at her mother. "Hello, Princess Rory speaking."

"Hey gorgeous," he said smiling the instant he heard her voice.

"That's Princess Rory to you, mister."

He laughed already starting to feel better. His first and only thought after walking away from his parents was to call Rory. "My deepest apologies, your majesty."

"Are you all right?" she asked. There was something strange in his voice.

"Not really," he answered honestly.

"What happened?" she walked out of the kitchen in search of some privacy.

"Mom and Dad, they…" He stopped not quite sure how to describe the encounter he'd just had with his parents.

"They what?"

"I…I can't even…They just…I mean it doesn't make any sense…Not that my parents ever really made much sense, but…They're so…"

"Get out of there," said Rory. She could hear just how upset he was. "Get out of there right now and come here."

It's exactly what he wanted to do. "Are you sure that will be ok?"

"Logan, if you're not here in the next ten minutes, I'm going to hijack another car and come get you myself."

He laughed knowing she wasn't kidding. "Would you really?"

"Yes, I would," she confirmed. "So get your butt over here now."

"Is that an order, Princess Rory?"

"It's a royal decree."

He laughed. "Well I would never disobey a princess. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Ok."

"And Rory…"

"Yeah?"

"I…umm…thank you."

"For what?" she wondered.

"Just…just thank you."

"I'll see you in a little bit, Logan."

Rory didn't know what happened, but based on the tone in his voice and the fact that he'd actually called her Rory, she was pretty sure that whatever it was, it was bad. That's why she was waiting outside when Logan's Porsche pulled up. She ran over to the driver's side of his car and threw her arms around him before he was even out of the car.

"Hello to you too, Ace."

"What did they do?" she asked running her fingers up and down his neck soothing his tense muscles.

Before he could go into it, Logan cupped her face and pulled it into his. He nibbled at her lips indulging in a series of light kisses. He kept his eyes closed as he kissed her, wanting to feel, taste, and smell nothing but her. Rory placed her hands over the hands that were cupping her face. She surrendered herself to him, letting him take what he needed from her. She opened her eyes every so often and even as he kissed her, she could see the pain on his face. She could feel that his body was slightly tense. She wanted to take all that way—the pain, the tension. Rory wanted him to feel nothing but comfort. He slowly pulled away but continued to hold her close to him. "You are so beautiful, Ace."

Rory couldn't let herself be caught up by the moment. This wasn't about her. "What did they do, Logan?" she asked.

He sighed before giving her a brief summary of the conversation he had earlier. When he finished, Rory pulled him back into her arms.

"Oh, Logan. I'm sorry that your parents…"

"Suck?"

"I wasn't going to use that exact word, but ok sure. That works."

He smiled.

"And this is kind of my fault. If I hadn't just showed up last night, they…"

"No," he interrupted not wanting her to feel any blame for the situation he was in. "This is not your fault, Ace. My parents are just…well they're just…them. Whether it was about you or not, they would have found a reason to yell at me about something. It's what they do. They're psychotic. When you showed up last night, I was probably the happiest I'd ever been in that house. This has nothing to do with you. This is about them and their…I don't even know what to call it…their crazy, distorted view of the world. Trust me. Mitchum would be telling me how many ways I'm a disappointment whether you were in the picture or not."

"I just can't believe them," she complained.

"Believe it, Ace."

"I can't believe they think that about you. And how could they talk to you like that? You're their son."

Logan chuckled loving her innocence. "I'm not their son, Ace. I'm their heir."

"Logan," she said sadly.

"No, it's true. I know it. I know that's how they see me. I'm used to it and it doesn't bother me."

Rory brought her hand to his face and stroked his cheek. "Yes, it does," she whispered softly.

She was right. And Logan knew it. Still, it had been so long since he'd admitted that it bothered him. With Kevin, Colin and Finn, it was easy to pretend he didn't care. With Rory, it was hard to hide anything. "I wish it didn't bother me," he admitted. "I don't know why I let it. They're never going to change. Why do I let them get to me?"

"Because they're your parents."

He responded by pulling her closer. He just needed to hold her.

"Do you think it would help if we told them about us?" wondered Rory.

Logan pulled back and looked at her as if she were insane. "Are you crazy? Telling them now would be a disaster, especially after I've basically spent the entire time denying it. It would just give my dad more ammunition against me and trust me, he's got plenty already. Plus I just want it to be about us right now. Telling them would…"

"Ruin that," she said completing his sentence. "I know. I just…I want to make this better for you and…"

"You're doing that already, Ace," he informed her. "Just by…this. Listening to me. Talking to me. Letting me hold you like this. This makes it better. You make it better."

"You gotta love those girlfriend perks," she said with small smile.

"I do love the perks," said Logan before stealing a kiss.

"I've got another perk for you," she whispered seductively against his lips.

Logan felt a surge of lust shoot through his body. He ran his hands down her body, grabbing her ass and pressing her body against his. "What kind of perk?"

She pulled back and gave him a teasing smile before asking, "How would you feel about a burger?"

It suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't eaten yet. He'd been forced to sit through that awful lunch, but hadn't taken even one bite. Frankly, he didn't have the stomach to eat during his parents' attack. "A burger would be incredible, Ace. I'm starving."

"Well then you've come to the right place. My dad's grilling. Come on." She began pulling him toward the house.

"Are you sure Chris won't mind?" asked Logan still slightly apprehensive of being around Christopher.

"Positive. Daddy and I actually had a little heart-to-heart about you earlier and he promised he would be nice…well at least as nice as he was to you before he caught you defiling me."

Logan chuckled at her choice of words. "Defiling huh? Is that what we're calling it now?" He took the opportunity to let his hands wander down her body pausing at a few choice locations because once inside, he knew he'd have to behave and keep his hands to himself.

"Come on, I'm hungry too," she whined and the two walked hand in hand to join the rest of the group.

* * *

"You have a date with Joanna tonight?" asked Logan.

Kevin shook his head and swallowed a mouthful of food. "No…I'm just taking her out to dinner."

Logan chuckled and pointed out, "You're taking a girl, a hot girl, out to dinner. I don't know how to break this to you, Kev, but that's the definition of a date."

"It's just dinner, man," he insisted.

Before Logan could argue, Christopher put a plate of food in front of him. "Hey, Logan. Medium-well right?"

Logan looked down at the burger in front of him before meeting Christopher's eyes. "Uh yeah…thanks, Chris."

Christopher sat in the seat across from him and said, "It's good to see you, Logan. I never got to ask you how second semester went."

"Umm…it was ok," he began wondering if Christopher had an angle. "Those business classes my dad signed me up for were a little painful, but I took a philosophy class and I really enjoyed that."

"That's good to hear. I took a couple of philosophy classes myself. It was a lot of reading, but I remember liking enjoying them."

"It was a lot of reading," agreed Logan, "but my professor was great and surprisingly funny for a philosophy professor. His lectures were one of the few that didn't require me to drink massive amounts of coffee in order to stay awake."

Christopher smiled and nodded. "But don't let the business classes get you down. We all have to suffer through them."

"Straub made you take them too?"

"He insisted, yes. And I hated him for it. But they did turn out to be pretty useful," informed Christopher.

"Yeah, but you started your own business, Chris. You chose to do what you're doing. I don't have that luxury."

Christopher seemed to think abut that for a moment before saying, "I'm not going to pretend to understand how you feel. My situation was different. What your father is expecting from you must seem…impossible. But I think you're capable of it. And I think you know you're capable of it. And I think that Mitchum knows you're capable of it too."

"My dad doesn't think I'm capable of anything except screwing up," muttered Logan.

"Not true," insisted Christopher. "Mitchum Huntzberger is one of the most brilliant business minds of his generation. He's got incredible instincts and knows a good thing when he sees it. And I know he sees it in you. That's why he pushes, Logan. If he didn't think you were capable, if he didn't think you could do it, trust me, he wouldn't bother and he certainly wouldn't be planning to turn the reigns over to you one day."

Logan sat back and let those words float around his head.

"His methods may be a little…"

"Deranged?" offered Logan.

"Cruel?" suggested Kevin.

Christopher laughed at both boys. "I was going to say outdated, but those work too. The point is, Logan, you are smart kid. And your dad knows it. He may not know how to show you, but I know he's proud of you."

Logan looked into Christopher's kind face not knowing what to say.

"And I'm proud of you. Kevin sent home the articles you wrote for the _Yale Daily News_. Very nice—especially that piece on the NCAA."

"That one was actually a lot of fun to write," he said smiling at the memory.

"Well it showed. You did a great job."

"Thanks, Chris."

Christopher nodded. "So…uh Rory says you're going out tonight?"

"Umm…yeah. We were going to grab some dinner and then head up to the park. There's a free concert so I thought we'd go check that out."

"Sounds fun," said Christopher. "Look I know that its summer and you two don't have school tomorrow, but please have her home at a decent hour."

"Yeah, of course. I'll have her home by midnight."

Christopher couldn't believe what he was about to say. "Look, Logan, I trust her. And I trust you. More importantly, I trust you with her. So midnight is fine, but I won't be waiting up and I promise I won't hunt you down or kill you if you don't get her home at exactly midnight."

Logan was shocked. "Thanks, but I'll have her home early. I promise."

"Good man," he said reaching over to pat Logan on the shoulder. He then spotted his wife and daughter poking around the grill and decided to intervene before anyone got hurt. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to guard my grill." He started walking briskly toward them and called out, "Lorelai, get away from there."

"What was that about?" Logan asked Kevin.

Kevin, who was a bit surprised himself, shrugged in response. "I'm going to get another burger." He got up and left.

"You're not eating," said Rory claiming Kevin's recently vacated chair.

Logan picked up his burger and took a bite. "Mmmm…that's good."

"That's better," she said taking a bite of her own burger. "So…did I see you talking to Daddy? Was he nice?"

"He was actually. Really nice."

"Good," she said with a nod thrilled that her father had kept his word.

"What did you say to him?" asked a curious Logan. Just a few weeks ago, Christopher was yelling and shoving Logan out the door. Today, he told him he trusted him with Rory.

She swallowed the food in her mouth and took a sip of her soda before answering. "I told him that you mean a lot to me and that it was important to me that you and him get along."

"You mean a lot to me too, Ace," he said with a small smile as he moved his chair closer to hers.

"I do?"

He responded to her question in a manner that he would have been afraid to just a few minutes ago—before the enlightening if not surprising conversation with her father. With Kevin and Christopher not even twenty feet away, Logan leaned over and kissed her, softly, gently, but passionately. "Yeah, Ace. You do."


	27. The Irony of Being Shanghaied

**I will not bore you with my excuses—school, job, life, family, holidays, etc. I would, however, like to apologize for making you wait. Happy New Year!!! I resolve to finish this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 27 – The Irony of Being Shanghaied

Logan and Colin were trying not to laugh as they watched Kevin try on a blue shirt. At last count, this was the third blue shirt their friend had put on in the last ten minutes. More amusing was the fact that Kevin had made up his mind to wear blue—to match his eyes of course—only after having rejected a white, two greens, a black, four stripped shirts, and a plethora of printed t-shirts.

"What do you think of this one?" asked Kevin not noting the curious way his friends were looking at him.

Logan and Colin sobered their expressions, shrugged and gave generic, noncommittal responses.

"Looks good," muttered Colin, barely even looking at the shirt in question.

"Nice shirt," added Logan.

Finn, bored with the quartet's current activity or rather lack there of, had been digging through Kevin's thrown about belongings trying to find something to entertain him. Eyeing Kevin's outfit, he said, "It makes you look fat."

"What?" asked Kevin with a frown as he turned back to the mirror to examine his shirt.

Logan picked up the nearest handy object and tossed it at Finn's head. "Shut-up, Finn. He's kidding, Kev. Go with that one."

"Are you sure?" he asked still carefully studying his reflection to assure himself that there was absolutely no truth to Finn's comment.

"Yes," Logan told him with a roll of his eyes. Kevin's body probably had less than one percent of fat on it. "That's the shirt. It looks great." He nudged Colin with his foot.

"What? Oh…yeah, Kev," agreed Colin after reading the look on Logan's face. "That's a…really…nice shirt," he added weakly.

"When exactly did you all turn into a bunch of women?" questioned Finn. "A bunch not very attractive women I might add."

At that comment, Logan took the opportunity to pitch another object at Finn. "Shut it, Finn." He had to admit, Kevin was acting a little ridiculous. Helping each other pick out clothes was not a common occurrence for the guys, nor did Logan want it to be. However, Kevin Hayden being nervous about going out with a girl was not exactly common either. So in the spirit of friendship, Logan thought it best to placate Kevin's mood for now. After all, he had a lifetime to mock Kevin mercilessly for his chick-like behavior. And mock him he would—just not now.

"I will not shut it," declared Finn. "We've spent the last twenty minutes watching Kevin try on half of his closet. Who does that? We certainly don't. At least we never have before. And if this is going to become a regular group thing, count me out."

"This isn't going to become a regular thing is it?" asked Colin not liking that idea one bit. "No offense, Kevin, but this whole thing has been a little…"

"Girly? Annoying? Pathetic? Not to mention, boring?" supplied Finn.

"No one said you had to stay, Finn," snapped Kevin clearly insulted by the implications. "What are you even doing here?"

"I came by to see what we were doing tonight? I had no idea when I walked in here that we would be reenacting some bizarre Queer Eye episode," he yelled dramatically.

Logan and Colin both laughed at Finn's reference causing Kevin to send them a warning scowl.

"And seriously, Kevin, do you go through this every time you get ready to go out? My deepest sympathies on being his roommate, Logan," said Finn gesturing at the mess that was Kevin's bedroom. "Fortunately, I, unlike the rest of you, don't have to try so hard or worry so much about wardrobe choices. I look good in everything. I can't help it. And I'm sorry none of you were blessed with my looks and natural charisma, but I didn't think you had to go through all of this just to make yourself presentable to some girl." He surveyed the mess again. "Do you make this much of a mess before all your dates?"

Kevin sent Finn an annoyed glare as he dug through a drawer searching for a pair of socks. "This isn't my mess, Finn."

"Sure looks like your mess, mate."

"Rory made this mess yesterday," he explained. "She was looking for all the stuff Tristan left her and trashed my room in the process."

"Oh…well…but that still doesn't explain your behavior. Since when do you get this worked up about a date?"

"I'm not going on a date," said Kevin.

"What?" yelled Finn. "What do you mean you're not going on a date? Why else have you been boring the hell out of me with the mini fashion show? Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm having dinner," Kevin said blankly as he continued to get ready.

"With Joanna," added Logan with a sly smirk.

That seemed to get everyone's attention.

"Woah. Woah. Woah," interjected Colin. "You're going out with Joanna?"

"Not exac…"

"Why the hell didn't you say so, mate?" interrupted Finn who now seemed more interested than annoyed. He walked over to Kevin and gave him a congratulatory pat on the shoulder. "Now I understand. A date with a seriously hot British girl does call for extra…"

"It's not a date," interrupted Kevin.

"So you're not going out with Joanna tonight?" asked Colin.

"No, I am," clarified Kevin. "We're having dinner."

"Okay," began Colin. "You are having dinner with a girl…"

"A seriously hot girl," said Finn.

"Yes," confirmed Colin. "You, Kevin, are having dinner with a seriously hot girl, but it's not a date?"

"Yes."

Colin and Finn both frowned.

"I don't get it," said Finn.

"There's nothing to get." argued Kevin. "Joanna and I are going out to dinner…as friends." He nearly chocked on that last word.

Colin and Finn looked at Kevin and then at each other before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Kevin with a frown.

Colin managed to catch his breath first. "The thought of you going out with a girl…"

"A seriously hot girl," repeated Finn.

"Yes, you out with a seriously hot girl, who you like…"

"I don't li…" He stopped himself from finishing that sentence. The looks on the three faces staring back at him let Kevin know that they wouldn't have believed him no matter how vehemently he denied it. "All right so I like her. But that doesn't mean that I'm necessarily going to try anything."

This time Colin, Finn, and Logan all burst out laughing.

"What? You guys don't think I'm capable of just being friends with a girl?"

"No," they all said in unison.

"Well thanks a lot, guys. It's good to know my friends have so much faith in me." Kevin walked away from the group to grab a pair of shoes from his closet.

"It's not that we don't have faith you," argued Logan. "We just have every faith that you'll try something. I mean come on. You like Joanna. You've admitted as much. And the girl is…"

"Seriously hot," Finn repeated once more.

"Yeah," agreed Logan. "The girl is seriously hot. And you're taking her out. On top of that, you spent more time than usual getting ready and you expect us to believe that you're not going to try anything. Come on, Kev."

"There's a difference between thinking I'll try something and believing I'm incapable of not trying something," clarified Kevin. "Why would you think I was incapable?"

"Past precedence," offered Colin. "It's not like you have a lot of experience with self-control in that department or need I remind you of how you rang in your twentieth birthday?"

Kevin smirked at the memory. "Okay. Point taken. But I honestly believe that if I really wanted to, I could be just friends with a girl."

Finn opened his mouth to speak but was cut of by Kevin.

"Yes, Finn, no matter how seriously hot the girl is, I think I could do it."

"Because you really want to?" asked Colin skeptically.

"Yes."

"So you want to be just friends with Joanna?" asked Logan with a disbelieving smirk.

"Not exactly," admitted Kevin. "But I don't think it would be a good idea to be more than just friends with her so I'm…I'm not going to try anything."

"Yeah, you sound real convincing, Kev," mocked Colin not all believing Kevin would be keeping his hands to himself to night. Lord knows he wouldn't be if he were in Kevin's shoes.

"I'm serious. I'm not going to try anything," he insisted. "There are about a million different reasons why I shouldn't get involved with this girl. First of all, I have to continue being around her no matter how the night turns out."

"True."

"It's not like I can just blow her off afterward or ignore her. She is currently living in my house."

"Also true," agreed Colin.

"Besides she's Rory's best friend."

"Well Logan's one of your best friends and that didn't stop Rory," Colin pointed out earning him a slap in the head from Logan. "OW! That hurt!"

"Keep me and Rory out of this," said Logan sternly.

"All I'm saying is if you're not going to try anything, why bother taking her out in the first place? I mean what would be the point? Unless you're conducting some torturous experiment in self-control, why put yourself through that?"

Kevin didn't respond, but rather continued to get ready for his non-date. He sprayed on some cologne and checked out his reflection again to make sure his hair was perfect.

"Ah…now I get it," declared Finn as he watched Kevin perfect his look. "I see why you're so overly obsessed with your appearance tonight. You're not going to try anything, but you're not going to stop her should she decide to try something."

Kevin turned to face Finn and smirked.

"So this entire thing…trying on a hundred different shirts was just to ensure that the lovely British bird would find you so desirable that she's compelled to make the first move?"

Kevin's smirk turned into a smile.

"Because if Joanna made the first move, anything you did would only be reactionary," Colin pointed out. "You would only be responding to whatever she may initiate."

"I wouldn't want to be rude and not respond," said Kevin.

"And because Joanna was the initiator, it would release you from any and all guilt that may or may not arise down the line not only from her, but from Rory as well," added Colin with a thoughtful look.

Kevin's smile grew wider.

Colin stared wide eyed at Kevin who was still futzing with his hair. "That is…that is…"

"That is bloody brilliant," declared Finn. He threw himself down at Kevin's feet. "I bow to you, oh-great-one. I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

Kevin laughed and kicked Finn away. "Get away from me, Finn. I need to get going. Wouldn't want to keep Joanna waiting." He gave his reflection a final once over before heading out the door.

Logan, Colin and Finn waited a moment before following him out. Truth be told they were all a little curious about the evening's non-date and wanted to see how the two non-daters interacted with each other.

* * *

"You look pretty," commented Rory as she entered the bedroom Joanna was occupying during her stay. 

Joanna had just finished applying her make-up when Rory arrived and turned away from her reflection to face her friend. "Thank you. You look lovely also," answered Joanna. "That dress is fantastic."

Rory, dressed for her date with Logan, looked down at the yellow dress she had on and smiled. "Thanks. Logan picked it out for me." Rory gave Joanna's outfit a thorough once over. "Your dress is…um…it's nice…but…"

"You don't think it's too much do you?" she asked slightly worried. She'd gone through eight different outfits before settling on the pretty, though very conservative, dress. In all honesty, she'd become more and more nervous as the time for her non-date approached. She wanted to look nice, but she didn't want to look 'date nice.'

"It's a little…well…it's not exactly you is it?"

Joanna turned back to check out her reflection. "No, not exactly, but I thought it would be the safe choice. You don't like it."

"It's…nice. It's just not you," repeated Rory. Joanna's choice in wardrobe was usually far more flattering. She somehow always managed to show off her curves while at the same time looking tasteful. The dress she had on, in addition to being baggy, covered almost every inch of her and was a tad on the frumpy side. "What about that grey dress?"

"Too short."

"The blue knee length dress?"

"Too tight."

Rory thought for a moment. "Oh! What about that dress we bought in that boutique at the Vineyard? The one with the bubble skirt?"

"It's strapless," Joanna reminded her. "Too much cleavage."

Rory walked over to the closet and looked over Joanna's clothes. She grabbed the grey mini-dress that Joanna had deemed too short and laid it on the bed.

"Rory, that dress is too short. I don't want to give your brother any ideas."

Rory ignored her and went back to the closet returning seconds later with a pair of black leggings. "Put these on. I'll be right back," ordered Rory as she dashed out of the room.

Joanna obeyed. She had to admit the grey mini-dress was definitely more her style, and pairing it with leggings toned it down just enough to make it suitable to wear on her non-date with Kevin.

Rory returned with a thick black belt in hand. "Here put this on."

Not only did the belt accent the outfit perfectly, it also matched the strappy black stilettos that Joanna wore on her perfectly pedicured feet. Adding the belt showed off her tiny waist and subtly drew attention to the curves of her torso. The outfit showed very little skin, but was trendy and sexy nonetheless. "I like it," said Joanna as she studied her reflection.

"I love it. It's definitely more you."

"Thanks, Rory."

"You're welcome."

"You do realize that this belt is now mine don't you?"

Rory laughed. "That's fair enough—especially since I have no intention of giving back those earrings you 'loaned' me last week."

Joanna laughed. "Well then…pleasure doing business with you." At that moment a knock sounded at the door. "Here we go. Wish me luck."

"Luck," Rory muttered.

She opened the door to reveal an impeccably dressed and perfectly groomed Kevin. Standing behind him were Logan, Colin and Finn. "Hi," he greeted with a small smile.

"Hi," replied Joanna mimicking his smile.

"Hi," said Logan who was gazing past Joanna at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Hi," answered Rory giving him a matching look of adoration.

"Hi," muttered Colin who felt slightly out of place.

"Hello, loves. Don't you both look smashing this evening," said Finn. He push passed the boys and wrapped an arm around each girl. "What do you say you two blow off these losers," he said nodding in the direction of Logan and Kevin, "and let me take you out instead? I can guarantee you'll have a better time with me."

Rory being very accustomed to Finn's personality took the offer with a stride, kissing his cheek and playfully saying, "Finn, you know I can't go out with you without any advanced notice. I need at least 24 hours to prepare myself mentally and physically before spending and evening out with you."

Finn seemed very pleased with her response, "I understand, love. It is rather unfair of me to expect you to be ready for a night of Finn without any warning. You can go off and play with Logan for tonight and I promise to let you know in advance next time."

"Thank you, Finn," replied Rory as she eagerly made her way over to Logan. She immediately took this hand and placed a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Ready?"

"Let's go," answered Logan as he happily pulled her away from the crowd.

"What about you, love?" Finn asked Joanna. "Want to ditch the boy scout and spend time with a real man?"

Joanna caught Kevin's eye and smirked finding amusement at both Finn's proposal and Kevin's obvious annoyance of said proposal. She then leaned toward Finn and proceeded to whisper something in his ear. As Finn listened, his expression went from smiling, to surprised, and then to downright shocked. In fact, by the time Joanna was finished whispering whatever it was that she was whispering, he definitely looked embarrassed, which for Finn, was something very, very new.

"Finn, are you blushing?" asked Colin.

"Uh…um…no," he insisted though his cheeks certainly had a touch of color on them. "I just…um…" He looked down at Joanna who was gazing up at him with a wicked grin. "I just…you know what, love, why don't you go ahead and…have fun with Kevin tonight."

"Are you sure, Finn?" she challenged.

Still looking slightly thrown off, Finn insisted. "Positive, love. Besides after all the time Kevin spent primping, it would be a shame if he didn't get to go out tonight."

"Well if you insist, Finn," she said still grinning. "Well, boy scout, you ready to go?"

Kevin nodded and sent Finn a questioning look before offering Joanna his arm and leading her out of the room. "What on earth did you say to him?" he questioned.

"To Finn?"

"Yes. I don't think I've ever seen Finn look quite so unnerved. And I know I've never seen him blush before. What did you say to him?"

Joanna's smile grew wider. "I merely described what I would expect from him if he were to take me out tonight."

"I'm intrigued," said Kevin wondering what she could have possibly said that would cause Finn of all people to blush. "Are you going to let me in on the secret?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I don't know that you can handle it," she continued to tease him.

"Don't you think I have a right to know?" he asked matching her playful tone.

"Why would you have a right to know?"

"Because I'm the one taking you out tonight," he argued. "Shouldn't I know what your expectations are?"

"You know what my expectations are—a night out with an all American boy, doing all American things," she reminded him.

"Somehow I can't see that making Finn blush," said a very skeptical Kevin.

She laughed. "No it wouldn't. And in fact, it didn't. That's not what I whispered to him," she said purposefully remaining cryptic.

"I don't understand," said Kevin his brow furrowed.

Joanna laughed again. "What I expect from a night out with Finn is entirely different from what I expect from you."

"Why?"

"Because if Finn were to take me out, he would treat me like a date. But you and me going out tonight is definitely not a date," she said with a small and, if Kevin was not mistaken, challenging smile. "Right?"

It took him a moment to catch her meaning. "Umm…right," he replied. "Because this isn't a date."

"Right. Because you're not interested in me like that. Right?" she asked with a subtle glance at him.

There was no mistaking the challenging tone in her voice. "Right," replied Kevin with as much confidence as he could muster. They'd made it downstairs and out to his car, his newly washed and nearly pristine Porsche. After retrieving it from the impound lot earlier that day, he'd had his precious baby washed and waxed in preparation for his non-date. He politely opened the passenger door for her and Joanna made sure to give him an appreciative smile before climbing in.

Joanna let out a sigh as he closed the door behind her and watched him walk over to the driver's side. This was not how she'd planned for the evening to begin. Her plan was to keep the conversation friendly and light. However, despite her intentions the air between them was slightly charged. And she knew it was her fault. Against her better judgment and her best intentions, she was flirting with him.

Kevin made sure to take a few calming breaths before getting into the car with her. He'd already felt a bit out of sorts about the evening ahead and Joanna's demeanor certainly didn't help. He was getting mixed signals from all directions and he wasn't sure how to handle it. She looked absolutely amazing, yet her body language was very stand-offish. She was clearly flirting with him and at the same time, looking at him in such a way that was quite literally intimidating, as if she were daring him to flirt back. Kevin couldn't decide if he was more intrigued or annoyed. Determined not to let his nerves show, he met her eyes as he buckled his seatbelt and said, "You look beautiful, by the way."

Joanna tried not to smile, but the look in her eyes let Kevin know with little doubt how pleased she was at his compliment. "Thank you. You look nice too. Did you really spend a lot of time primping?" she asked reminding him of Finn's earlier comment.

Kevin made a mental note to throttle Finn, but played off her question with a shrug of indifference. "Hardly."

"I like your shirt," she commented noticing how nicely it brought out the blue in his eyes.

Kevin started the car and gave his outfit a subtle glance. "Thanks. It was the first thing I saw when I opened my closet," he lied, "so I just threw it on."

Joanna responded to that with only the slightest nod of her head. She felt more than a little stupid at the fact that she'd basically slaved over what to wear and he'd merely thrown on the first clean thing he could grab. Her stomach did an unfamiliar and very uncomfortable flutter. She took a deep breath of her own and silently stared out the window as Kevin drove away from the house.

* * *

Logan's hand crept stealthily and none-too-innocently up Rory's bare thigh as the two engaged in a rather heated make out session. Currently, they were seated in a secluded booth of a trendy little restaurant in downtown Hartford. Their server, not wanting to interrupt, had yet to greet them, even though they'd been seated for almost a half an hour. 

"We should probably look at the menus at some point," said Rory in a breathy whisper as Logan's lips moved against her neck.

"Probably. At some point," he agreed before capturing her lips once more in an even more passionate kiss. Logan's hand was now fingering the lace of her panties. He pulled her closer until she was partially on his lap and continued to kiss her as if they weren't in a semi-crowded restaurant.

Rory could sense his growing desire pressed up against her leg. She shifted her body strategically against his earning a not so quiet groan from Logan. It was then that she broke the kiss and moved off his lap making sure to put some distance between their bodies. "I think we should stop before we end up giving everyone here something to talk about."

Logan, though missing the contact already, nodded in agreement knowing full well they had already given the restaurant's other patrons an eyeful. "Sorry about that, Ace," he said adjusting his now ruffled shirt. "I swear I'd only meant to give you one innocent kiss." He reached over, took her hand, and brought it to his lips. "But you just look so incredible tonight. I couldn't help myself."

Rory moved closer to him so that their shoulders were pressed against each others. "Don't apologize. It's not like I was complaining."

"No you definitely weren't," he whispered against her ear causing her to shiver. Logan smirked at her reaction and grazed his lips against her bare shoulder. "In fact, the way you moaned a few minutes ago almost made me…"

"Good evening," interrupted their server. The young man assigned to their table had been growing impatient waiting for them to come up for air. "My name is Shawn and I'll be your server this evening. Can I get you something to drink?"

Rory instantly blushed under his gaze knowing full well that this guy had more than likely been watching them the whole time. She found herself checking the length of the tablecloth and was relieved to see it was long enough to hide just how busy Logan's hands had been a few minutes ago. "I'll have an iced tea," she said demurely.

Logan noticed her blush and found her embarrassment all too adorable. The mixture of shy and sexy that was his girlfriend never ceased to amaze him. "I'll have the same," he told Shawn. Contrary to Rory, Logan did not show even the slightest bit of embarrassment.

"Excellent. Are you ready to order? Or would you like a few more minutes with the menu?"

Rory blushed a little more as she looked down at her untouched menu. Logan couldn't help but chuckle at this and put a confident and comforting arm around her. "Why don't you give us another minute, Shawn," he said casually dismissing him.

"Very good, sir. I'll be right back with your drinks," answered the server with a polite nod before walking away from their table.

"He was totally watching us the whole time," said Rory.

Logan laughed at Rory's very, very red face. "Can you blame the guy? I mean the way you were all over me," he teased hoping to distract her from her own embarrassment.

"Me? You started it and I wasn't the one with the wondering hands," she accused.

"Hey, I was just trying to keeping up with you, Ace," defended Logan. "You were the one that was half on top of me."

Rory's eyes went wide with astonishment. "You pulled me into your lap."

"That's not how I remember it," said Logan with a smirk knowing full well he had in fact pulled her into his lap.

"Well then you're remembering it wrong because that's how it happened."

"I don't think so, Ace. You were the one that couldn't keep her hands off me. I was just reacting. Look, here comes Shawn with our drinks. Maybe we should just ask him seeing as how he saw the whole thing," said Logan.

"Oh my gosh, Logan, don't you dare…"

"Here you are, folks," said Shawn placing their drinks down in front of them. "Are you ready to order?"

"Not quite," said a smiling Logan. "First I wanted to ask you…ow!" He looked over at a glaring Rory who at that moment, was digging her nails into his arm. Logan's face broke out into a wide grin at the look of near panic on her face. Turning his attention back to Shawn, he wore a mischievous smirk and said, "I wanted to ask you about your specials."

"Certainly, sir." Shawn spent a couple of minutes describing the evening specials. Logan listened attentively nodding every now and then. Rory, on the other hand, didn't hear a word he was saying. Logan ended up ordering for them both not daring to meet Rory's eyes until after Shawn walked away. Even without looking at her, he knew she was shooting daggers at him. His suspicions were confirmed when he finally glanced over at her.

"You're mean," she said with a pout. "I don't like you anymore."

Logan laughed and pulled her closer to him ignoring her half hearted attempts to pull away. "I wasn't going to say anything, Ace."

"You were to," she accused. "If I hadn't stopped you…"

"You mean when you tried to tear the flesh off my arm," he said pretending to sound hurt.

"I barely scratched you."

"You did more than scratch me. That hurt, Ace. I wouldn't be surprised if you left a scar," he said rubbing his supposedly pained forearm.

"Oh stop being a baby," she ordered, though she said it with a smile.

"I mean it. That hurt," he continued to kid. "And I'm surprised. You don't look like the type of girl that would be into the whole pain thing."

"Logan…"

"Normally, neither am I, but if you're really into it, I guess I could…"

"Logan," she warned playfully slapping his arm.

"Spanking too?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Logan, I…"

"I must say, Ace, this is a side of you I never would have expected. I don't know if I can handle it."

Rory rolled her eyes at him. "Are you finished?" she asked with a glare.

Logan could tell by the look in her eyes that she was reaching her breaking point. He had enough experience teasing Rory to know there was a point where he needed to stop before she crossed the line from annoyed to angry. When she was close to that point, there was a subtle shift in the color of her eyes. Logan had learned to distinguish it years ago. He smiled to himself loving the fact that he knew that about her—that he was probably the only person in world that knew that about her. He doubted that anyone, even Rory herself, was aware, let alone able to recognize, that look in her eyes. He loved to tease Rory. He always had—even when they were kids. He loved how wound up she got. The way her eyes blazed and the way her face flushed with color. When they were kids, he found that look very amusing which is why he took every opportunity to tease and taunt her. Grown up Rory reacted exactly like her younger counterpart and he had to admit, he loved the look even more now. Angry definitely worked for her. He found himself wondering if he was attracted to her, albeit subconsciously, even back then. "All right, Ace. I'll stop."

Rory nodded in response, but continued to glare at him, which only made Logan laugh.

"I'm sorry," he whispered moving closer to her. "I just love the way you look when you get all riled up. I always have," he admitted before lightly brushing his lips over hers. Despite her attempts to remain unaffected, Logan felt the corners of Rory's lips turn upward. "And just for the record, Ace, you're welcome to dig your nails into any part of my anatomy whenever you want," he whispered seductively into her ear. That earned him a big smile and hot kiss. Rory slid into his lap and surrendered herself to that kiss. Logan's words seemed to fuel her passion as they were both reminded of how much their physical relationship would soon intensify. And before either of them knew it, Logan's hand was once again stealthily and none-too-innocently creeping up Rory's bare thigh.

* * *

At an entirely different restaurant, somewhere else in Hartford, another couple was having an equally good time. Joanna gripped the sides of her stomach in slight pain as she continued to laugh at Kevin's story. "Stop, please," she begged. "I can't take it. If I laugh anymore I swear I'm going to explode." 

"But I haven't even gotten to the best part yet," Kevin informed her. "You will not believe how Finn got us out of that mess."

"I can't hear anymore," she pleaded still trying to control her laughter. "Besides I have a sneaking suspicion it involves him getting naked and I can't think about Finn being naked in that particular situation before our food comes."

"Good point," said Kevin.

The two of them laughed together. The tension between them was palpable at the beginning of the evening, especially during the long and nearly silent car ride. However, once they started talking, it slowly began to melt away and much to both of their surprise, they began having a very good time.

* * *

The rest of Logan and Rory's time in the restaurant was very enjoyable—at least for them. Shawn, on the other hand, was subjected to an evening of PDAs. He'd served them their courses in between their make out sessions pretending not to notice how busy their hands were underneath the table. Shawn even made a point to keep the tables with a direct view of them empty by not so subtly placing 'reserved' signs on them. The last thing he wanted to do was field any complaints about the very affectionate couple. Though Rory was too caught up in her boyfriend and her delicious meal to notice, Logan did. And while Rory was in the ladies room, he rewarded their server's discretion. 

"Thank you very much," Logan said before sliding the signed check across the table. "Please tell the chef that lamb was perfect, one of the best I've ever had." Shawn picked up the slip of paper and quickly glanced down at it He had to do a double take to make sure he read the number on the credit card slip correctly. Even after looking at it for a third, fourth and fifth time, he was sure he was reading it wrong.

"Sir…" he began to question.

"We had a very good time," said Logan cutting him off and letting him know he had in fact read the number on the check correctly.

Shawn nodded. "Please come back and see us again, sir," said Shawn. And he meant it too. Despite how uncomfortable he'd been, he made more money that night than he had all week.

After leaving the restaurant, Rory and Logan stopped by the park for the outdoor concert. They sat under a tree and listened to three local bands play, laughing and joking between sets. At just before midnight, the two were outside the Hayden's front door sharing a very long goodnight kiss.

"I should go," Logan whispered against her lips.

"But you're not done kissing me yet," answered Rory before reattaching her lips to his.

He laughed. "I don't think I'll ever be done kissing you, Ace. But I told your dad I'd have you home early."

"I'm home," she pointed out, gesturing at her house.

He laughed again. "I'm pretty sure Christopher meant inside the house."

"Oh you want to come inside," she teased. "Why didn't you just say so?" she asked pulling him toward the front door.

"I can't tonight, Ace. I better go home."

Rory's face fell. "I just…I thought maybe you'd like to…um…it's just that we talked about it and I thought you'd…um…I mean you said you were planning…something…" She continued to ramble too embarrassed to say what had been on her mind all night.

"Ace, relax," he said in a comforting tone. Logan was well aware of how much their physical relationship had progressed. While technically they'd had 'the talk,' he hadn't planned on making tonight 'the night.' "I told you to let me take care of it."

"I know, but I just thought that…"

"Rory, stop." He took her face and held it in his hands. "I want to be with you more than anything. You know that don't you?"

She nodded, taking in the serious look in his eyes and noting the fact that he'd used her real name.

"I want it to be special. I don't want it to be rushed or in secret. I want us to be alone and away from...far away from any and all distractions and possible interruptions. I want us to take our time. I want to kiss you for hours before and I want you to fall asleep in my arms after. I want to make it perfect."

Rory let herself fall against him. His words literally made her knees go weak.

Logan held her close and smiled when he felt her nod her head. "So as much as I would love to stand here kissing you all night, and as much as I would love to sneak up to your room again, I'd better go home. I don't think it would be a good idea to tempt faith two nights in a row."

"But I like tempting faith. Didn't you have fun tempting faith with me last night?" she asked pressing her body against his.

Logan groaned being instantly reminded of their activities the previous night. "I love tempting faith with you, Ace. But tonight, I'm not so much concerned with tempting faith as I am with tempting my dad," he reminded her.

"Oh…right."

"Yeah," he said with a sad sigh as he thought about his most recent conversation/fight with Mitchum.

Rory could hear the dread in his voice. "I'm sorry, baby," she whispered before pulling him into a comforting hug.

He smiled and melted into her embrace. There was something so comforting about the way she called him baby. "It's not your fault my parents suck."

She continued to hold him. "Call me if you need me."

"I always need you," he whispered against her hair. He said it without thinking and it shocked them both to hear him say it out load. What's more, they both knew he meant it. He did need her, and not just in a physical way, but on so many levels. And she needed him, more than she ever thought possible. They stood there locked in that embrace, their silence saying more than a million words. Neither of them dared to speak, both afraid that breaking the silence would somehow break the spell of the moment. Logan kissed her once more, slowly and more lovingly than he ever had before. The short drive to his house was done in a daze as his mind filled with thoughts of her and the emotions she evoked.

Rory walked up to her room in a similar daze. Something happened in those last few minutes together. Something shifted between them and somehow she knew things would never be the same again.

* * *

The Hayden house was dark and quiet by the time Kevin and Joanna walked through the front door. During the course of the evening, the conversation had never ceased. Kevin couldn't remember the last time he had more fun that didn't include copious amounts of booze and/or sex. It was nearly three in the morning and to him it hardly seemed like they'd spent anytime together at all. The hours just seemed to fly by. He took her to a series of destinations after dinner, all of which, he explained, were necessary to get the full American experience. The locations ranged from an arcade to play a couple games of pinball; to a Chuck E. Cheese for a round of Whac-A-Mole and of course, ski ball; to a diner for milkshakes; and lastly to an old drive in movie theatre, where the two spent more time talking than watching the movie. Kevin was not even the slightest bit tired. He was only too happy to accept Joanna's offer to sneak into the kitchen for ice cream before they called it a night. Truth be told, Joanna didn't really want ice cream, but rather an excuse not to say goodnight. 

"You know what the best part of tonight was?" she asked as Kevin pulled out four different pints of Ben & Jerry's. One thing was certain when living with Lorelai, and that was there would always be plenty of ice cream in the freezer.

"What was the best part?" he asked handing her a spoon

"When I kicked your ass at ski ball," she said with a smile happily digging into the Cherry Garcia.

Kevin returned her smile with a smug one of his own. "First of all, winning by ten points is hardly kicking my ass. And second, I was taking it easy it on you. I am after all a gentleman. And had I gone all out, I would have totally kicked your ass by way more than ten little points."

Joanna burst out laughing. "You are such a liar. You were sweating bullets toward the end. You were so not taking it easy on me. You brought your best game and lost. To a girl. A girl whose never played ski ball before. Admit it."

Kevin shook his head in denial. "You can go ahead and think that if it'll get you through the night, sweetheart, but I know the truth."

"You are so full of it," she said waving her spoon at him. "I know you. And gentleman or not, you hate to lose. And your ego is far too big to suffer any kind of loss."

Kevin grabbed her wrist and licked the ice cream off her spoon. He continued to hold her wrist as well as her gaze when he said, "Like I said, believe whatever you want to believe." His voice took on a deep, languid tone. "Just know that one of the first things I learned growing up was whenever engaged in any state of competition, it's always in your best interest to let the pretty girl win."

Joanna held his gaze not daring to look away. "What could you possibly have to gain by letting me win?"

Kevin pulled her wrist closer to him bringing their faces within an inch of each other and smiled smugly at her. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you say that winning that game was the best part of the night?"

Joanna nodded her head feeling somewhat irritated that he'd very easily proved his point. "Touché."

Kevin smiled. He refused to let her have her spoon wielding hand back, preferring to keep it prisoner, and instead offered her ice cream off his spoon. Joanna, only somewhat reluctantly, let him feed her the Chunky Monkey all the while refusing to meet his eyes, too afraid at what she'd see in them if she did. "Now, if you're interested in seeing me in all my competitive American glory, just wait until the Fourth of July."

Joanna licked ice cream off her lips, a move that Kevin followed very attentively, before asking, "What happens on the Fourth of July?"

"We have a huge barbeque. My parent's Fourth of July bash is legendary. Lots of family and friends, tons of food and the annual tackle football game in the backyard. My team has never lost."

"American football?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course American football. What else?"

"So you, all American Kevin, play American football on your big American holiday?"

"It will be the event that rounds out your whole American experience," he informed her.

"I'm sure it would have been," she said with a sad smile. "It's a shame I'll have to miss it."

"Miss it? Why would you miss it?"

"July 4th is the Wednesday after next. I fly back home on Saturday."

Kevin was taken aback. "This Saturday?"

"Yes."

"The Saturday coming up?"

"Yes."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes."

"For London?"

"It is where I live."

Kevin dropped her wrist and took a step back. He frowned not knowing what to make of the news he'd just received. "You're leaving?"

"I only meant to stay for a month," she reminded him.

"And next Saturday would have been a month," he said more to himself than to her. "You can't stay longer?"

She shook her head.

"Even just through the Fourth?" he asked making no attempt to hide how badly he wanted her to stay.

Joanna met his eyes and shook her head again. "I have…obligations back in London…that are waiting for me."

"Obligations?" he questioned, not liking her choice of words.

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"What sort of obligations?" he challenged.

"I have an internship at my father's company and I was planning on taking a summer seminar at University."

Kevin looked into her eyes, staring so intently that it almost scared her. "There's a guy," he accused.

Joanna was shocked. "What? No…"

He took another step back. "Don't lie to me," he argued raising his voice. "There's a guy."

"There's no guy."

"Yes, there is."

"No, there isn't."

"You're telling me, you're not dating anyone in London?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, Kevin."

He should have been relieved to hear that, but it only made him angrier. "That doesn't answer my question and you know it. Are you dating someone?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," she repeated. "But I do date, Kevin. I'm not denying that."

"So there is someone?" he asked sounding more hurt than he meant to.

Joanna saw the pain in his eyes and felt a pang of guilt go through her despite knowing she had absolutely nothing to feel sorry about. "I was seeing someone before I left. It wasn't serious or exclusive. We'd only been out twice."

"But you're going to continue to see him?"

"That has nothing to do with my leaving."

"Prove it. Stay another week."

"No. I can't."

"Yes, you can," he insisted grabbing her arm and pulling her toward him. "Stay another week, Joanna. Don't leave yet. Not when we're…" He didn't finish the sentence because he didn't know how to finish the sentence. "Stay."

She wanted to tell him she would stay, but Joanna knew she shouldn't. The fact that he wanted her to stay worried her as much as it warmed her. The fact that she actually wanted to stay, simply terrified her. She pulled herself out of his grasp. "It's late. I'm tired. I should go to bed."

Kevin didn't say or do anything to stop her. He watched her leave wondering how such a great night could have ended so badly. He put away the ice cream and wondered up to his room. He was so distracted by what had happened that he had completely changed into his pajamas before he even noticed how neat his room was. On his pillow was a series of multi-colored Post-Its spelling out the phrase 'I'm sorry' in Rory's handwriting. It made him laugh. Yet despite that, he went to bed with a mind full on unease.

* * *

The next morning, Kevin awoke from a night of restless sleep feeling frustrated, but determined to have a good day. He started by bringing Rory breakfast in bed, a peace offering of sorts. It wasn't anything fancy, just coffee and a bowl of cereal, but he did bring her the morning paper, which he knew she would appreciate. Kevin had let himself in her room much too early for her liking, but he came with an apology of his own and more importantly, a pot of coffee. 

"It's so early," whined Rory, feeling more than a little relieved that Logan hadn't spent the night. "How are you awake? You got home later than I did."

"Couldn't sleep. Lot on my mind," he answered somewhat absentmindedly.

Rory heard something in his voice that made her sit up and pay attention. "Did you have fun last night?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Rory quickly finished the contents of her mug and moved to sit closer to her brother. "Are you ok?"

At first he didn't answer and seemed to be lost in thought. When his eyes met hers, Kevin saw the concern on her face and smiled. "I'm fine, Ror. Just…just thinking about things."

"Oh…does it hurt?" she asked feigning a look of deep sympathy.

Kevin grabbed a pillow and bopped her over the head with it. "Smart ass."

She giggled and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Seriously though, Kevin, is everything all right? You seem…off."

"I just…I had a really good time last night."

Rory studied his expression before asking, "And that's bad because…?"

"It's not bad at all," insisted Kevin. "It's just that…I had so much fun."

"Joanna is a lot of fun."

"I know. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun with a girl that didn't involve having se..." He bit his lip to keep from finishing his thought. "I guess…it just caught me off guard. The whole night I mean. I didn't expect to feel…" He paused again. "But she's leaving so…it doesn't matter."

"Kevin, are you saying that you…"

"It doesn't matter," he interrupted.

"But if you…"

"Rory," he cut her off again. "Let's just drop it ok. I…I…whatever it is I'm…it doesn't matter. Because she's leaving anyway and I can't…nothing's gonna happen so, let's just drop it."

Rory looked at her brother—her usually overly confident older brother—and couldn't believe what she saw: Vulnerability. "She likes you too, Kevin. I can tell she does. She's been trying to not like you, but she does."

"Yeah?"

Rory nodded feeling slightly guilty, as if she were betraying Joanna somehow. But Kevin was her brother after all and no matter what, her loyalty lay with him. At that moment she got a brief taste of how Kevin must have felt when she first got together with Logan. "Joanna likes to be in control of everything. I think you caught her off guard too."

Kevin chuckled find great pleasure in that revelation. He pulled Rory into a bear hug and gave her messy ponytail a playful tug. "I'm glad you came to your senses and apologized," he said in a teasing voice. "And you did a pretty decent job of cleaning up the mess in my room."

"I missed you too," Rory said earnestly. She knew Kevin well enough to know what he really meant by that comment.

Kevin chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Go back to sleep. You look tired."

"If you want to talk about…"

"I'll be fine, Ror," he interrupted.

"I know you will," she assured him. "But in case you do want to talk about it, I'm here."

Kevin nodded and left her room without another word. He headed back to the kitchen to prepare a second breakfast tray and then knocked tentatively on Joanna's door. To say she was surprised was a gross understatement.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" he asked holding out the breakfast tray.

Joanna let him in and watched apprehensively as he set the tray down on her bed.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night," he began. "We were having so much fun and I ruined it."

"No, Kevin, I…"

"Let me finish," he said cutting her off. "I had no right to say what I said to you. You're free to date whomever you want. It's really none of my business. I don't know why I even…I mean it's just that I…look I'm sorry. I was out of line. I just…I had so much fun with you."

"I had fun with you too."

That made him smile. "And I've just gotten so used to having you here that I…well anyway, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. And for the record, Kevin, I am sorry to be leaving," she admitted taking a small step toward him. "Really sorry."

He took a small step toward her and grabbed her hand. They stood in silence for several long seconds as he began playing mindlessly with her fingers. "Well if we're speaking on the record, I would just like to say that for the record," he paused and took a breath, "last night was the best non-date I've ever had." He purposefully kept his eyes on their joined hands as he made that admission not having the nerve to look directly at her.

Joanna squeezed his hand and smiled. "Yeah. It was the best non-date I've ever had too."

Kevin nodded and wisely let go of her hand before he did something he couldn't take back. He started walking backwards toward the door only daring to meet her gaze when he was at a safe distance. "I'm just sorry I ruined it before I got to kiss you goodnight."

Joanna raised an eyebrow at him. "I wouldn't have let you kiss me goodnight," she declared.

Kevin laughed and flashed her a very, very smug smile. "Yeah you would have." She opened her mouth to object, but he cut her off before she could speak. "Enjoy your breakfast, Joanna," he said as he closed the door behind him.

Joanna wanted to chase after him and defend herself against the accusation. But she stayed right where she was because she knew he was right. She would have let him kiss her goodnight. And she knew she would have enjoyed it.

* * *

"Good morning," muttered Mitchum not bothering to glance up from his newspaper as he said it. 

"Morning," replied a less than enthusiastic Logan. It was almost ten o'clock on a Monday morning and Logan did not at all expect his father to still be at home. Mitchum was normally at the office before the sun was even up.

"You got home late last night."

"I was at home at midnight," argued Logan as he reached for the coffee. Something told him he would need it that morning.

"12:23 to be exact."

"Are you having me followed?" he asked disbelievingly. It was an awful thought, but one he wouldn't put past his father.

"No, just checking the gate log." Mitchum folded his paper in half and refilled his own cup. "So what did you do last night?"

"None of your damn business."

Mitchum's eyebrow twitched, a sure sign that he was about to lose his patience. "I would advise you to watch your tone, Logan."

"And I would advise you to mind your own damn business, Dad."

Mitchum gulped down the contents of his coffee cup and resisted the urge to respond to Logan's last comment. He knew if he did it would result in a screaming match and frankly, that was not how he wanted to start the week. "I was on a conference call this morning with Ben from the New York office."

"Good for you," muttered Logan.

"We were discussing the applicants for this year's Junior Leadership Program."

That got Logan's attention. He put his coffee cup down and glared angrily at his father.

"Now I know you've been reluctant to participate in this program in the past, but…"

"Reluctant? I don't think that's the right word." The Huntzberger Junior Leadership Program was a mentorship program open to high school and college students interested in journalism. Mitchum had started the program several years ago and it had since grown into a very prestigious, not to mention highly competitive, program. Applications poured in from across the country and more recently, internationally. Less than thirty students were accepted every year.

"I think it would be good for you to do something productive this summer. The Junior Leadership Program is a wonderful opportunity… "

"To have a bunch of your employees, not to mention a bunch of future sycophants, kiss my ass while at the same time talk about me behind my back," interrupted Logan. "You think I want a bunch of people who don't even know me say things like the only reason I'm there is because you're my father? Or how I took the spot of a person who really deserved to be a 'Junior Leader'? You think that's how I want to spend two weeks of my summer vacation? No thanks, Dad."

Mitchum knew Logan's points were valid, and part of him sympathized with how Logan was feeling, but that didn't stop him from pressing the issue. "I don't want you wasting your summer away, Logan. Getting drunk with your friends and staying out all hours of the night…"

"I was home at midnight," yelled Logan.

"12:23," countered Mitchum. "My point is, it's time for you to start looking ahead, towards your future. To start taking things more seriously. You're going to be taking over the company one day and I'd…"

"Please, Dad," begged Logan. "It is way too early in the day to have this discussion."

Mitchum stood and for a moment Logan thought he may actually be dropping the subject. He was wrong. "The Junior Leadership Program is very important to me and like it or not, you will be actively involved this year. I suggest you not make any plans for those two weeks because you will be in New York participating in a program that thousands of students your age would kill to be in."

"So give it to one of them!" he yelled. "I do not want to go!"

"This is not a negotiation, Logan. I expect you in New York, on your best behavior and ready to learn. You will participate whether you like it or not. And you will not embarrass me, yourself, or this family in front of my colleagues." Mitchum checked his watch. "We'll discuss the details later tonight."

"But Dad…"

"No buts, Logan. I don't ask you for much, but…"

"You're right, Dad, you don't ask me for anything," argued Logan. "You order, or demand, or insist, or command, or manipulate, but never ask."

Mitchum stared at his son, not even bothering to refute the accusation. "I do what I have to do to get results, Logan." He looked at his watch again. "I have a meeting in an hour. I have to go."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because its time for you to grow up." With that, Mitchum turned and walked away ignoring the pained look in Logan's eyes.

Logan knew that was only part of the reason. Mitchum had tried for years to get Logan involved in the Junior Leadership Program and for years, Logan had refused. Why now? Logan couldn't help but think that the fact that it would take him out of Hartford and away from Rory for two weeks was not far from his father's mind. But then again…

"Two weeks in New York," said Logan thinking out loud. New York was certainly far enough away from the distractions and interruptions of Hartford and their families. The Junior Leadership Program had a fairly busy schedule, but he was sure there would be ample opportunity to sneak off. A picnic followed by a carriage ride in Central Park would be the perfect way to start what would most definitely be a night to remember. "Two weeks in New York," he repeated this time with a smile. Now he just had to figure out a way to make sure Rory would be there too.

* * *

The next day Logan and Rory were lounging by the Hayden's pool enjoying a perfect summer day and attempting to drown out the noise Kevin, Colin, Finn, and Joanna were making during their splash war. 

"That's never gonna work," argued Rory as she paced back and forth along the deck.

"Of course it'll work," said Logan. He watched her, somewhat amused, as she mentally ran over the details of his plan. She was so cute and the bikini she had on was definitely working for her. "You just have to do your part and then let the pieces fall into place."

"But what if…"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. The two landed less than gracefully in a heap on one of the lounge chairs. "Ace, relax. It's my plan. It's brilliant and it's going to work. And when it does, you and I will be on our way to New York City. Away from all the noise of Hartford society." He gestured toward the raging splash war taking place in her pool. "Away from all the noise around here. Where we can be alone. Together. Free to do whatever we want. For two weeks. Two whole weeks. Just the two of us. Alone. Together," he repeated.

"That does sound nice," she admitted.

"And you can experience the famous Huntzberger Junior Leadership Program first hand," he reminded her.

"That's true," said Rory sounding very excited at that prospect.

Logan shook his head and laughed. The fact that the Junior Leadership Program was actually a selling point to Rory was pretty amusing. His girlfriend was definitely a very strange girl. "So you'll do it."

"Yeah. I just…"

"What is it?"

"It just feels wrong. This is totally something _they _would do and I don't want to…"

"You'll never be like them, Ace," he said sensing what she was getting at. "They lie, and cheat, and manipulate all the time to get what they want."

"How is that different from what we're doing?"

"We're just playing their game, Ace. And we're turning it against them."

"I guess," she muttered still sounding unconvinced.

"And we're doing it for a good cause. So we can be together. Really together," he reminded her, his voice holding a much deeper meaning.

Rory blushed and leaned in to give him a feather light kiss. "I guess."

"So, you're in?"

She nodded. "I'm in."

"Good," he said gently pushing her off of him and letting his hands appreciate her lovely exposed curves. "Because we have to move fast if we want to pull this off."

"Ok."

"So, my darling Ace, as much as I love you in this bathing suit, I'm going to have to insist you get upstairs and change into something Emily appropriate. Because it's off to the Club with you," she said patting her behind as he steered her toward her room.

* * *

"Rory, what a lovely surprise," gushed Emily. 

"Hi, Grandma," answered Rory. "I don't think you've ever met my friend Joanna. Joanna, this is my grandmother, Emily Gilmore."

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Gilmore," greeted Joanna with a slight bow and a perfect society smile.

"Likewise and please call me Emily. It's nice to finally meet you, Joanna. Rory's letters from school always included stories about you. I feel as if I already know you. Would you ladies like to join me for lunch?"

"I would love to, Grandma, but Joanna can't. She's meeting Kevin."

"Kevin's here? A double surprise. Where is he?"

"He is securing us a tee time," said Joanna. "We're going to play a round of golf, so I won't be able to join you for lunch, but thank you very much for the offer."

"Oh be careful playing with him," warned Emily. "My grandson is an excellent golfer and was born with the Gilmore competitive streak and the Hayden ego."

"I already warned her, but she insisted on playing against me anyway," said Kevin as he approached them.

"Hello, Kevin," beamed Emily. Although definitely the troublemaker of her two grandchildren, Kevin was Emily's favorite. She would never admit it, but something about the wild, unpredictable boy had always charmed her. And he was her first grandchild after all.

"Hey, Grams," he said before kissing her cheek. Only Kevin would dare to call Emily Gilmore 'Grams.' Rory always called her Grandma. She didn't dare to call her by any other name. It was the same with Francine, who, incidentally, Kevin playfully referred to as Granny Franny.

"You look a little thin, Kevin. Are you eating enough?" asked Emily as she critically eyed her grandson.

"Yes, Grams."

"Rory, is he eating enough?" she asked wanting a second opinion.

"I think so, Grandma," answered Rory resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Kevin ate more than anyone in the house—even more than Lorelai. His diet was healthier, which Lorelai disdainfully attributed to his Hayden genes, but his appetite was all Gilmore.

"Are you sure? He looks a little thin. Kevin, why don't you join us for lunch?"

"Next time, Grams, I promise. I need to teach this one a lesson," he said pointing at Joanna. "I made the mistake of letting her beat me at ski ball a couple of nights ago and she won't shut-up about it."

"You did not let me win," Joanna said matter-of-factly. "I beat you fair and square. And you will not be teaching me a lesson today."

"Joanna, I've been playing golf since I was eight and I learned to play on this course. And this time I will not be taking it easy on you so trust me, you will walk of the course a loser."

"We'll see," said Joanna a competitive spark very bright in her eyes. "You seem to forget that golf was invented on my side of the Atlantic and I've been playing since I was six. So even on your course and without my clubs, you, Kevin Hayden, will be the one walking off the course a loser."

Kevin's eyes flashed with excitement and his face broke out into a grin. "Bring it on."

"Let's go."

Kevin kissed Emily goodbye before leading Joanna out to the green.

"She seems like a nice girl," commented Emily.

"Joanna's the best. I'm going to miss having her around," Rory said sadly.

"When is she going back to England?"

"Saturday."

"Oh what a shame. But I'm sure she'll visit again."

Rory looked into the direction Kevin and Joanna had just walked toward and smiled. "Oh I'm sure she'll be back, but not anytime soon and…I'm just going to miss her," said Rory with an overly dramatic sigh.

"Come on, let's sit and have a nice lunch. It's been too long since we've done that just the two of us." Emily led her toward the Club's restaurant where they were seated immediately. "So, Rory, how was the Vineyard? Did you kids have a good time?"

"It was great, Grandma. Thank you so much for letting us stay at your house."

"Oh it was nothing. You're welcome to use the house whenever you like. Do you have any plans for the rest of the summer?"

"Nothing definite yet," answered Rory. "And now with Joanna leaving, I'm not sure what I'll do. I usually like to have more planned, but I wasn't expecting to be home this summer."

"Well there's plenty of time to make plans. And I must say, your grandfather and I are certainly happy you're finally home."

"I know. I am too. I just wish I knew I was going to be home this summer. There's so much I could've done," she said with a slight, and very calculated, pout.

"Like what?" wondered Emily not at all liking the distraught look in her granddaughter's eyes.

"Well, if I had known I was going to be home this summer, I would have applied for the Huntzberger Junior Leadership Program."

"You've always wanted to do that," recalled Emily. "I remember you chatting with Mitchum about that program when you were only ten years old."

"I know," said Rory her voice now taking on a whiny tone. "And now that I'm finally old enough, I can't, just because I didn't know I'd be here this summer."

"Well there's always next year," Emily tried to comfort her.

"I suppose," said Rory continuing to pout. "It's just not fair. I was the editor of my high school paper and I've spent the last three summers interning at the Huntzberger's office in London. I know it's a highly competitive program, but I think I would have had a good chance at getting in."

"Of course you would have," affirmed Emily. The very idea that Rory wouldn't get into a leadership program for students interested in journalism was preposterous. "You would have been a shoe in," she said in a haughty tone. "You're a wonderful writer. I'm sure you're much better than any of the other students applying."

Rory shrugged her shoulders. "Well if I had only managed to get an application in before the deadline last month, I would have known for sure."

"Trust me, Rory, you would have gotten in. Who's a better writer than you? You have the drive, and as you've said, you certainly have the experience. You've already worked at one of the Huntzberger's offices. Believe me, no one is more qualified than you," insisted Emily.

"And you know what the worst part is?"

"What?"

"Mitchum got Logan a spot in the program and he didn't even have to apply."

"Well Logan is his son and the future CEO of the company."

"I know, but Logan doesn't even want to go. Mitchum's making him. He thinks the program is stupid and probably won't pay attention anyway. The whole experience will be wasted on him, but he still sets to go."

Emily frowned not liking the situation one bit. No one was more suited to participate in this program than Rory—much more so than Logan. He was a smart boy, but he didn't have Rory's drive or her determination and Lord knows he didn't want this nearly as much as her granddaughter. "You're right, Rory. That isn't fair," declared Emily.

"But we can't do anything about it," said Rory in an overly frustrated voice.

"Who says we can't?"

"Grandma, the application deadline was a month ago. They're not going to accept anymore applicants."

"It's Mitchum's program," argued Emily. "If he can make an exception with Logan, he can certainly make an exception with you. And heaven knows you are far more qualified than Logan."

"Grandma," she said in a warning tone. Plan or no plan, she didn't like anyone insulting Logan.

"It's true. And had you applied, you would certainly have been accepted anyway. I'm sure of that. So we're just going to make sure you get to participate."

"How are we going to do that?" Rory asked innocently.

"I'll talk to Mitchum."

"Grandma, no!" she practically shouted putting on an excellent performance. "I can't ask Mitchum to…"

"And why not? No one disserves this more than you do and no one wants it more than you do. You're getting into that program Rory. I'll make sure you will."

"But, Grandma, I don't think its right to ask Mitchum to pull strings for me."

"He pulled them for Logan and he'll pull them for you."

"But, Grandma…"

"Not another word, Rory. You disserve this and I promise I'm going to see that you get what you disserve. Is that clear?" she asked authoritatively.

"Yes, Grandma," she said demurely trying to hide all traces of a smile.

The two enjoyed a light lunch after which Emily left in somewhat of a rush. With a very determined look in her eye, she set off to make the promise she'd made Rory a realty.

* * *

That evening Mitchum Huntzberger walked into his dining room after a long day at the office and was surprised to find Emily and Richard Gilmore along with Francine and Straub Hayden seated at the table. "This is a surprise," he said attempting to mask his annoyance. 

"I left you a message on your cell phone, Mitchum," said Shira, "and with your assistant. I ran into Emily and Francine this afternoon and invited them over for dinner." Truth be told, Emily and Francine had double teamed her and given her very little option but to invite them over for dinner.

"It's a nice surprise," corrected Mitchum. "Richard, Straub, nice to see you both. I think we're due for a round of golf. I can't remember the last time we played."

"I can," said Richard. "It was about six weeks ago, and I believe I won."

"I'm pretty sure I won that day," insisted Straub.

"You're getting old, Straub. I won that day," said Richard goodheartedly.

"That's not how I remember it."

Richard laughed. "Then you're remembering it wrong because I'm certain I won that day."

Straub laughed and looked over at their host. "You were there, Mitchum, who won?"

Mitchum smirked and took a sip of the scotch the maid placed in front of him. "If I recall correctly, I believe Straub birdied the last whole and won by two strokes."

"Ah ha!" exclaimed Straub. "You see, Richard, Mitchum remembers it my way."

Richard rolled his eyes and said, "Well you know what they say, one wrong man can always find a friend."

Everyone at the table laughed.

"So, Mitchum, where's that boy of yours?" asked Straub.

"He's with your grandson and Colin and Finn," answered Shira. "I didn't think he would have too much fun with us so I excused him for the evening. He mentioned something about taking Rory and her friend from boarding school out to dinner."

"Joanna is her name," said Emily. "Beautiful girl. And apparently a very avid golfer. She played with Kevin this afternoon."

"You've met her?" asked Shira.

"Yes, Rory introduced us at the Club today before we had lunch," Emily answered. "Oh and they added sea bass to the lunch menu. You must try it, Shira. It's to die for."

"That does sound good. Doesn't that sound good, Mitchum?"

Mitchum hated fish, preferring red meat whenever possible. But he nodded politely nonetheless.

"Of course Rory had a steak," continued Emily. "I really must work on improving that girl's diet," she added thoughtfully.

Mitchum chuckled at that comment and was reminded of how much he liked the aspiring young journalist. "She's a growing girl, Emily. I don't think a steak every now and then will hurt her." He gave his wife a pointed look as he said that and eyed the salad in front of him.

Shira ignored him and continued to focus on Emily. "Oh you must be so trilled to have Rory home," she said not for an instant forgetting how intimately attached she may one day be to the couples sitting at the table.

"We are," said Francine. "She has grown into such a young lady."

"She is so beautiful," gushed Shira. "I couldn't believe my eyes when I first saw her."

Mitchum gave his wife a warning look. He knew exactly what Shira was up to. The seed of a Rory Logan pairing had been planted in her head and she wanted to plant that same seed into the minds of Emily and Francine.

"She really has blossomed," agreed Emily. "And we are thrilled to have her back after all this time. I just wish Rory was more pleased."

"What do you mean?" asked Shira.

Mitchum got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was up.

"Well, you see Rory had planned on spending her summer traveling through Europe with one of her school friends, but at the last minute their plans fell through. And you know how Rory likes to plan. She is so organized."

"I know," said Shira. "I would give anything if either of my children were half as organized as Rory."

"Rory likes to be productive. She's not one to waste away an entire summer, but of course you know that, Mitchum, since she worked for your office in London the past three years."

The feeling in Mitchum's stomach got worse. "Yes, she was a great asset to the office. Everyone there had nothing but wonderful things to say about Rory."

"Well," continued Emily, "because her return to the States was so last minute she didn't have the chance to make any proper plans for the summer."

"Oh what a shame," said Shira with a look of great sympathy.

Mitchum's could feel his stomach turning.

"It is," agreed Emily. "And you know what's really awful? Had she known she was going to be home this summer, Rory would have applied for that leadership program at your company, Mitchum."

"_So that's what she was angling toward," _thought Mitchum. He raised an eyebrow in response.

"You know Rory's been interested in that program since she was a little girl. Shira, do you remember that Fourth of July party, Rory must have been about nine or ten, where she missed the fireworks because she was chatting up Elias and Mitchum about that program?"

Shira laughed. "I do remember that. Kevin and Logan were yelling at her to come outside, but she wouldn't leave Elias or Mitchum alone because she was trying to convince them to let her go that year. Oh she was the cutest little thing. And so smart."

"She was adorable. And still so smart. She is a little upset that she didn't get to apply this year."

"Oh she would have been perfect," commented Shira much to Mitchum's displeasure.

"I hear Logan's going to participate this year," said Francine in a dry voice that had just the hint of condescension in it.

"He is," offered Shira. "And we couldn't be happier that he finally agreed. It will be so good for him to go and experience it first hand," she added echoing what Mitchum had said rather heatedly the previous night.

"It is a shame Rory couldn't participate this year," said Emily with a sigh.

"Well why can't she?" Shira asked.

Mitchum stifled a groan. His wife could be so clueless sometimes. Emily Gilmore laid the trap and Shira walked right into it.

"Mitchum, couldn't you let Rory in too?" she asked her husband.

"What a marvelous idea," said Richard. "Rory would do so well in that program."

"No one is more qualified," added Francine.

"And had she applied, I'm sure she would have gotten in regardless," Straub pointed out.

"Of course she would have," agreed Shira.

Mitchum took a big gulp of his scotch. He took a minute to try and come up with a diplomatic way to refute their claims but could not find one—at least not one that wouldn't insult and/or alienate two of the most influential families in the country. And isn't that exactly what he was trying to avoid doing when he insisted Logan stay away from Rory? He was trapped and he knew it. Rory was more than qualified to participate in his Junior Leadership Program. She was perfect in fact. The recommendations alone from his London colleagues would have secured her a place in the program. Add to that her perfect grades, her mountain of extracurricular activities, and her truly extraordinary writing ability, Rory was one of the most impressive, if not the most impressive, student in the bunch. The fact that she was who she was, the granddaughter of Richard Gilmore and Straub Hayden, only made matters worse for Mitchum. There was no way he could not let her into the program now—especially after the little show her grandparents just put on. The irony of being Shanghaied in his own house was not lost on him.

"Of course we can make room for Rory," he said authoritatively, though somewhat begrudgingly. "She is exactly the type of student we're looking for."

Emily beamed. "How wonderful! I'm sure she'll be thrilled, although she may be a bit angry with me. She didn't want me to mention it to you at all."

"Really?" Mitchum wondered how much truth there was in that statement.

"She's had her heart set on it for years," clarified Emily, "but she wanted to get it on her own. You know how Rory feels about nepotism. She wants to feel like she earned it."

Mitchum nodded. That did sound like Rory. And hatching a scheme like this was definitely not something Rory would do. This little charade reeked of Emily with just a hint of Francine. "Trust me, Emily, I wouldn't be letting her in if she didn't disserve it. I know how bright she is and I know how hard she works. Nepotism or not, Rory deserves this and I'll be sure to let her know that. I want her to do well in this program," he said. And he meant it. His feelings aside Rory would be a great asset to the program. How he was going to manage to keep Logan away from her during those two weeks was something he would have to worry about later.

* * *

In a restaurant somewhere in Hartford, Logan held Rory close to him and held up a glass to her in a toast. "To New York." 

Rory clinked their glasses together and smiled. "To New York."


	28. Lies and Spies

****

I dedicate this chapter to Lynn and Christi and the glorious return of _**The Game of Life.**_** Their recent update inspired me to buckle down and post one of my own. Welcome back, ladies! We all missed you. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 28 – Lies and Spies

Rory sat back in the rather uncomfortable chair nervously tapping her fingers on the armrest. The not-so-friendly looking receptionist flicked her eyes over Rory's fingers bringing their movement to an abrupt halt. She let out a ragged breath as she moved forward to sit on edge of her seat, her back perfectly straight—it really was a very uncomfortable chair—and her hands folded neatly in her lap. A few more uneasy minutes passed before another not-so-friendly looking woman walked into the lobby to greet her.

"Ms. Hayden?" she asked.

"Ye…Yes," answered Rory popping out of her seat.

"Mr. Huntzberger will see you now."

"Thank you." Rory grabbed her bag and followed the stern looking, though very attractive woman, out of the lobby. She looked to be in her mid thirties, maybe younger, with a confidence about her that Rory knew was necessary to be personal assistant to Mitchum Huntzberger. Had Logan been there, he would have informed her about the other necessities Mitchum required his personal assistants to have—namely that they be young and pretty.

"Go right in," she more or less ordered.

Rory stepped tentatively through the open door into a large room lined with a myriad of photos, plaques, trophies, and other types of awards all bearing Mitchum's name. At the far end of the room sat an older woman. She looked up from her computer and greeted Rory with a smile—the first smile Rory had received since she stepped foot in the Huntzberger Building located in downtown Hartford. "Hi," she said returning the woman's smile. "I have an appointment with Mitch...umm…I mean with Mr. Huntzberger. My name is…"

"Rory Hayden," interrupted the woman behind the desk. She walked around her desk with her hand extended. "I know who you are. I've heard quite a bit about you, Ms Hayden. I'm Gayle."

"Pleasure to meet you, Gayle." Rory happily accepted her offered hand and asked, "You've heard of me? How? From whom?"

Gayle looked at her confused expression and gave a lighthearted laugh. "From Logan of course," she said in a conspirator's whisper. "And I must say that boy scarcely did you justice, my dear. I can see why he's so taken with you."

Rory blushed at the unexpected compliment.

"He also told me, made me promise in fact, that you must have at least one very large cup of coffee before sending you in there," said Gayle gesturing toward the door next to her desk.

"Coffee would be great," said Rory feeling a bit less tense. "But isn't he expecting me. I don't want to be late."

"Relax. Your appointment isn't for another 20 minutes."

"But the receptionist outside said…"

"Michelle only sees his published schedule," interrupted Gayle. "There's a difference between his published schedule and his actual schedule. I control his actual schedule."

"Who was the girl outside that door?"

Gayle rolled her eyes. "That's Heather. Don't you worry about her. Technically, she works for me, though she more or less claims to be Mr. Huntzberger's personal assistant. Did she give you a hard time?"

"Not really," Rory answered truthfully. "She just wasn't very friendly."

"That doesn't surprise me. She's smart, but a bit too ambitious for her own good," said Gayle. "But enough about her. Let me pour you that cup of coffee and you can tell me more about yourself."

"Umm…sure." Rory drank down nearly the entire cup without stopping for breath. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, I already know the basics. Rory is short for Lorelia. You're 18, just returned from boarding school, and will be attending Yale in the fall. You were an intern at our London office and want to be a journalist. You're Kevin Hayden's younger sister, charming boy by the way," she said with an amused smile. "And in the short time you've been back, you've managed to perform a miracle. You've made Logan Huntzberger fall head over heals for you."

Rory blushed brightly and drained the last of her coffee. "I don't know about the 'head over heals' part, but everything else is accurate."

"Including the 'head over heals' part," insisted Gayle. "Trust me. I've known Logan since before he could see over this desk and I've never seen him quite so happy. And I know that it's because of you."

Rory could not stop herself from smiling. "Really?"

Gayle laughed, finding Rory's flushed face adorably sweet. "I've worked for Mr. Huntzberger for almost 25 years. Logan has been in and out of this office since before he could walk," she recalled fondly. "I've watched him grow up, sadly more closely than his own father has," she added glancing back at Mitchum's door. "Logan was the happiest child until he was old enough to understand what lay ahead of him. All of this," Gayle gestured toward Mitchum's room of achievements, "the pressure of it, the expectations, it would be terrifying for a grown man let alone a boy. Logan's childhood, privileged though it may have been, has had a cloud hanging over it from the moment he understood the definition of the word 'heir.' It's unfair really." She shook her head and met Rory's eyes. "Over the last few years, I've watched him struggling with his fate, which is probably why he's acted out as much as he has, but I'm sure you're well aware of that being the sister of his partner in crime," she added with a smile. "But yesterday when he came by to set up this meeting for you, I couldn't get him to say enough about his Ace," she threw her head back and laughed. "He had a light in his eyes that I haven't seen since he was three years old."

Rory laughed with her as an image of a three year old Logan popped into her head. She didn't have any clear memories of him at that age—she was only two after all—but she could easily picture an impish towhead with warm brown eyes and playful smirk. "He makes me happy too," she admitted.

"Yes, I can see that. You have that glow about you. Ahhh…young love," she said with a sigh. "Now, I'd like to offer a bit of advice before you go in there."

Rory put her cup down and nodded solemnly, mentally preparing herself for the task at hand.

"I'm not completely sure what you and Logan are up to, but whatever it is, if it involves deceiving the boss man in there, I advise caution. Mitchum is no fool nor does he like to be made a fool of. So whatever little scheme you two have cooked up, be prepared for the consequences should you get caught. I'm not saying I'm not rooting for you, but like I said, I've worked for Mitchum for almost 25 years, and the man is as smart and as shrewd as they come."

Rory could feel her stomach begin to churn.

"So be careful." Gayle checked her watch and stood. "All right, Ms. Hayden," she said in a very professional tone, "you're on." She walked over to the door that led to Mitchum's inner sanctum and gave Rory an encouraging nod before opening it.

Rory gathered her belongings and took a very deep breath before walking toward the open door.

"Good luck," whispered Gayle as she passed.

The room Rory walked into was much larger than she'd anticipated. Inside were a few more awards including Mitchum's first Pulitzer. Talk about intimidating. At the far end of the room sat the man himself behind a desk roughly the size of a Cadillac. He was sitting back in his chair flipping through a thick stack of papers and while she was sure he'd heard her come in, he had yet to acknowledge her.

Rory summoned up all of her courage, walked toward the Cadillac sized desk, and sat in the chair opposite the CEO of one of largest media empires in the world. Mitchum finished whatever it was that he was reading before finally speaking to her.

"Good morning, Rory," he said almost cheerfully—almost. As fond of Rory as he may have been, when he was at the office, he was first and foremost the CEO. "This is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I…I…umm…I wanted to talk about this," she managed to squeak out as she placed a sheet of paper on his desk.

Mitchum barely glanced at it as he knew perfectly well what it was. "It's an acceptance letter to the Huntzberger Junior Leadership Program. And it's got your name on it. What about it?"

"Well…umm…as excited as I was to receive this, you can imagine my surprise especially since I never applied to the program."

Mitchum sat back and watched her shift nervously in her seat.

"And as much as I appreciate the offer," she continued, "I can't in good conscience accept. So…thank you very much, Mitchum, but no thank you."

"No, thank you?"

"I appreciate the offer. But no."

Mitchum was hardly surprised at her actions. In fact, knowing what he knew of Rory, he half expected it. Letting Rory into this program was hardly his idea, however, he'd already gone through quite a bit of effort to get her in, including enduring a rather humiliating dinner with her grandparents. The program's agenda had been finalized and the list of lucky participants already announced, so despite her objections, she was not getting out of this so easily.

"Rory…" he began, but was cut off.

"Look I know this is my fault. I overheard Logan complaining to Kevin about how having to be in the program this year and I just couldn't understand how he could not want to be there. I mean seriously, it's an amazing opportunity, not to mention an honor. I've read the stats. I know how many students apply for this program every year versus the handful you actually accept. And I've wanted to be in this program for so long," she ranted.

"I know that, Rory," he affirmed his voice taking a slightly gentler tone.

"And it just made me angry, and, I'll admit, a little jealous. If I had known I was going to be home this summer I would definitely have applied, but by the time that decision was made, the application deadline had already passed so there really wasn't much I could do. I didn't want to ask for special treatment because I hate special treatment."

"I know that too," he acknowledged.

"I mean I'd pretty much resigned myself to the fact that this wouldn't be my year. And then I hear Logan whining to Kevin and I…well I guess my jealousy got the best of me. So I kind of just ranted a little to Grandma. Honestly, I just needed to vent. And looking back, I should have known venting to Grandma was a mistake. One would think I would know better by now, but I just wasn't thinking clearly. I never thought Grandma would go ahead and…well you know how Grandma can be."

Mitchum nodded. He certainly did know how determined Emily Gilmore could be.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I don't know what Grandma said to you, but whatever it was I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mitchum," she continued. "You have no idea how totally embarrassed I am that Grandma did this."

Mitchum pressed his lips tightly together to keep from laughing at the expression on her face. She was clearly nervous when she walked into his office—and rightfully so as his office was designed to intimidate any and all visitors—but the look on her face after delivering that rant was pure humiliation. No one could fake that.

"I don't know why I'm even surprised. My grandparents have a tendency to…" She stopped herself before saying something unkind since technically this was a farce born out of Logan's plan. "Well, regardless, I don't think it's fair that I get to be in your program. As tempting and as generous as your offer may be. I just…I can't, Mitchum. It wouldn't be fair. And I wouldn't feel as if I really belonged there."

Mitchum, who had hardly uttered a word since she began, continued to silently study her. It was hard not to be completely taken in by those innocent eyes of hers, but his gut told him to be weary. He knew Rory could not be so devious as to put together such an elaborate scheme, but he knew very well that Logan could. Mentally weighing the options, he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Rory, I want to make something clear. Yes, your grandparents had a lot to do with why you received this," he began holding the acceptance letter printed on the company stationary. "But let me assure you, if it were just a matter of pure nepotism, I wouldn't let you into the Program, regardless of who your grandparents are or what they said or did. I know how much you want to be a journalist. I know how hard you work. I know how much potential you have. More importantly, I know how much of an asset you would be to the Program."

Rory nodded and smiled slightly.

"I also know that had you applied, your application would have been one of the most impressive in the bunch. And I'm not just saying that as a family friend who's known you all your life. I'm saying that as the CEO of this company." Rory blushed at the high compliment and allowed him to continue. "The Junior Leadership Program is very important to me, Rory. And I know it's important to you too. And while you may not have gotten in under normal circumstances, you are in and you do deserve it."

"But what if…"

"No one will question your presence, Rory. With your credentials, they couldn't. And with me running the Program they wouldn't dare."

"But that's just my point, Mitchum. I don't want anyone to think that you're the only reason that I'm there."

"No one will think that about you, Rory. Logan? Yes. But not you."

Rory's face flushed ever so slightly at the mention of Logan's name, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Mitchum. "_That was interesting,"_ he said to himself. Rather than moving down that treacherous road, he opted to store that bit of knowledge away for another time.

"Look, Rory, I understand your concern and while I admire your integrity I don't think it's a smart move on your part," said Mitchum rather harshly choosing to take a different tactic as he did not seem to be making much progress with his current path.

"Excuse me?" Rory was shocked at the sudden severity of his tone.

"Say the only reason I offered this to you is because your grandparents are who they are and because they said what they said at dinner the other night. Say I have no interest in furthering your career. This is still an opportunity. Who cares why you got the opportunity? It's here, and life is about making the most of everything you're handed. Well, this is being handed to you. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

Rory's uncertain eyes met his determined ones. She took a minute to let his words sink in before reaching into her bag and placing a folder onto his desk.

"What's this?"

"It's the application I would have turned in," she said opening the folder and pushing it toward him in a voice that was far less timid than before. One thing about the new Rory was that she was far less easily intimidated. "Transcripts, essays, copies of articles I've written, letters of recommendation."

Mitchum, noting the change in her tone, picked up the folder and took a few minutes to read through the materials. As he already knew, her grades were perfect, her writing was extremely polished for someone so young, and her recommendations were glowing. There was even one letter dated that day from Jacob, the head of the Huntzberger's London office in which he referred to Rory as 'the brightest young mind I've had the pleasure of coming across in years.' Mitchum knew Jacob well and knew that sort of praise did not come easily or without merit.

"If you insist on keeping me in the program, then I insist you at least go through my application and I would appreciate if you pass it along to everyone involved."

To say he was surprised at her changed demeanor was an understatement. In addition, he was very impressed. This time Mitchum did laugh out loud. "You are full of surprises, Rory Hayden. How did you know you would even need this?"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't let me out of the program quite so easily, especially since my name was on the press release that went out yesterday."

He laughed again. "You were right about that. All right, I will make sure this is seen by all the right people. And I'll see you in New York the week after next." At that moment, his phone began to ring. "Now, if you'll excuse me, that's my 11:30 conference call."

With a nod and a smile, Rory got up to leave. When she reached the door, she turned to wave goodbye, but Mitchum was already deeply engrossed in his call. She was slightly taken aback by how in the blink of an eye, Mitchum went from family friend to CEO.

* * *

Rory left the Huntzberger Building feeling infinitely lighter than she did when she'd arrived. The meeting with Mitchum had gone according to plan and for that reason she was pleased. However, she'd been deliberately dishonest—something Rory was uncomfortable with from the beginning. What made it worse was the fact that she'd mislead a man she'd known and admired her entire life; a man who'd been nothing but kind to her; a powerful man; a very, very powerful man who had a reputation for being ruthless when crossed. She'd knowingly and purposefully deceived Mitchum Huntzberger, Logan's father and arguably the most important man in the field of journalism. As she walked further and further from the building, the reality of what she'd just done began to set in. The euphoric high of having accomplished the 'Mitchum phase' of Logan's plan began to subside. It was quickly replaced by fear and anxiety. "I lied to Mitchum Huntzberger," she whispered to herself. Rory felt sick.

She was brought out of her thoughts but the vibration of her cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered somewhat in a daze.

"Hey, Ace. How'd it go?"

"Ummm…good…I think."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

Rory continued to walk in no particular direction and ignored Logan's question.

"Ace," he said after a few seconds of silence. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Where are you?"

"I just left the Huntzberger Building…your building I guess…and I'm walking," she continued to move away from said building heading in no particular direction.

"Where are you walking to?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

She didn't answer and continued to move.

"Ace?" Logan could hear her heals hitting the pavement. "Rory, stop walking."

She did as she was told.

"Did you stop?"

"Yes," answered a weak voice.

"Good. Now look around and tell me where you are," said Logan in a calm, but firm tone.

Rory took a breath and forced her eyes to focus on her surroundings. "In front of a restaurant."

"What's the name of the restaurant?"

"The Little Bistro," she replied. "There's a blue awning."

"That's only a few block's from my dad's office. Don't move. I'm coming to get you."

"Hurry," she said in a whisper.

Logan committed a few traffic violations, but pulled up in front of the restaurant in less than five minutes. Rory was standing awkwardly on the sidewalk, her cell phone still clutched in her hand. She was pale and looked completely panicked. Logan jumped out of his car, ran toward her and instinctively pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, Ace, are you ok?" he asked in a whisper. "What did he say to you?"

Rory buried her face in his neck, breathing in his cologne and a hint of soap. It was a comforting scent she associated with being in Logan's arms.

"Rory, what did he say?" he asked now very worried at what his father could have said or done.

"I lied to him," she began.

"That was part of the plan," he stated with a small smile continuing to hold her close.

"I know, but…" She pulled away in order to look into his eyes. "I lied to him. And not just a little white lie. A big fat lie that involved manipulating my grandparents and…"

"Ace, relax," said Logan finally figuring out what had her so panicked. She was afraid of Mitchum, or rather what Mitchum might do.

"What's going to happen when he finds out?"

"He's not going to…"

"Yes, he is, Logan. Our relationship will be public one day and when it is, he's going to figure all of this out and he's going to kill us," she said with a terrified look.

"Kill us?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile. "My dad is ruthless, Ace, but he's not the 'sleeping with the fishes' kind of ruthless."

"You know what I mean," she replied somewhat exasperated.

"Yes, I do," said Logan as he led her to his car. "And I'm not saying he won't be really angry. He's going to be furious."

"Not helping, Logan."

He pressed her against the side of his car and leaned into her. "He is going to be furious. I think it's a good idea that we're both prepared for that. But he's not going to be furious at you. Trust me. He's going to be furious at me."

"But, Logan, I just…"

"Yes, you lied to him," he interrupted, "but if I know Mitchum he's going to find a way to lay that blame on me. He's going to know it was my plan. He's going to know I talked you into it. He's going to blame me. And I'm ok with that," he told her reassuringly.

"What's he going to do?"

Logan shrugged. "Yell. Scream. Threaten to disown me. You know, the usual," he said with a small smile.

"This is serious," she retorted but bit her lip to keeping from smiling herself. That playful look of his was so infectious.

"I know, Ace. But I don't want you to worry about it. Look at me," he ordered and she obeyed. "My father is a ruthless, heartless, vengeful, bastard. No one knows better than I do how frightening he can be." He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his forehead against hers. "But he has more sense than to go after the angelic Gilmore-Hayden heiress, especially when his favorite target is equally culpable and so easily accessible. And even if he tried to pin this on you, I would never, ever, let him hurt you. Do you understand that?"

Rory could see the sincerity in his eyes and nodded slowly.

"I won't let him hurt you," he repeated. "When he does find out, I'll take the hit ok? He's not going to blame you. I won't let him. This was my plan. I'll suffer the consequences whatever they may be."

"Logan…"

"Rory, listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise. Just stick to the plan and we'll be fine. He's going to find out eventually, they all will, but not for a while and in the mean time, let's not worry about it."

"Live in the now right, Huntzberger?" she asked in a calmer though still somewhat shaky voice.

"You got it."

She nodded. "Ok."

"Ok," he agreed. "Don't worry about it until we absolutely have to."

"Ok," she repeated.

"And I meant what I said. When the truth comes out, you let me worry about it. I'll take the blame. It was my plan."

"But I went along with it," said Rory. His words had done wonders for her panic. She felt her heart race begin to slow as she found comfort in his declaration—his promise to protect her from the fall out. She suddenly felt very silly for her behavior of the last 15 minutes. More importantly, she didn't want Logan to face the brunt of the blame on his own once everything came out in the open. "It was your plan, but I went along with it. I went to the club and tricked my grandma. I walked into your father's office and lied to him. I did it all willingly. You didn't force me," she reminded him. "I'm sorry for the minor melt down. I knew the risks when I agreed to all of this. It's just that…when I walked out of his office passed all his trophies and awards, it suddenly hit me that I just blatantly lied to the great Mitchum Huntzberger. I'm sorry. Minor freak out, but I'm ok now."

He smiled. "Don't worry. It's understandable."

"It won't happen again. I promise. And just for the record, when the time comes, let's agree to share the blame. We're in this together."

He nodded. "And try not to worry about it ok? Just remember we had to do this because of how my parents are so technically this is their fault," he reasoned.

Rory laughed at his twisted logic. "That is partly true."

"And we're doing all this for us, so we can be together. You did what you did for a very good cause," he said in a teasing voice.

"Good cause? Oh you mean all to be alone in New York for two weeks with my lying, scheming, though devilishly handsome, boyfriend?"

"I don't know about the lying and scheming, but the devilishly handsome part is right," he said with a cocky grin.

"You are awfully cute," she said purposely stroking his ego. She pushed herself up on her toes so their lips might meet. The kiss was soft and feather light, their lips barely making contact. It was the type of teasing kiss Rory knew he loved and hated at the same time. Logan pressed himself against her soft willing body, letting her feel his unending desire for her. "Let's take this somewhere more private," she offered.

"As you wish," he eagerly agreed. Logan opened the passenger door for her and within seconds, was speeding away toward a less public setting.

That setting was the secluded spot behind the Huntzberger property—formally Logan's private spot and what he now considered their private spot. The two were leaning over the center console of Logan's Porsche engaged in a heavy round of making out. Logan had one hand on the back of Rory's head as their lips furiously and passionately met again and again. The location of his other hand was in a far less innocent spot on Rory's anatomy. That second hand was busy unbuttoning her blouse in a desperate need to see and feel more of her skin.

Rory's own hands were fairly busy themselves. They were currently gripping the hem of Logan's shirt easing it off his body. She briefly broke their kiss only long enough to pull that shirt completely off. In response to her actions, Logan made faster work of the buttons on her blouse. In his impatience, he ended up ripping the last two off completely.

"Did you just rip my shirt?" she asked looking down.

"Sorry," he said with a smirk, although he wasn't really all that sorry. She still had on far too many layers of clothing.

"You're buying me a new top," Rory said with a giggle as he pushed the blouse the off her shoulders.

Logan's lips eagerly sought out the newly exposed skin. "I'll buy you anything you want, Ace." He nipped at her collarbone before seeking out her neck. He loved kissing her neck. "In New York," he added before biting down on pale white skin.

"New York," she whispered in a breathy moan tilting her head to the side to give him better access to her neck.

"Two weeks of uninterrupted you and me," he murmured.

"Mmmm…sounds heavenly."

"It will be," he continued. "It'll be perfect. I'll make it perfect for you."

"I know you will." Rory knew he wasn't exactly talking about New York. She loved the fact that this boy—who'd already had plenty of experience with sex, so much so that their first time almost should have been a non issue considering how ready and willing she was—was doing his utmost to make sure the experience was special for her. "I trust you."

That last line pulled at Logan's heart strings. It was such a simple phrase, but one that held so much meaning. She trusted him with her body—maybe even her heart. That thought made his pulse race wildly, and not from panic, but from excitement. "Ace, I…"

Whatever he was going to say left his mind because at that moment, Rory's hand was reaching into his boxers. Sometime during the last few seconds, she had managed to undo his belt and the fly on his pants without him even noticing. She placed her left hand on the back of his head bringing their lips together in a hungry kiss. Meanwhile, her right hand pulled his already hard cock out of his boxers and began gently stroking it.

Logan groaned as any and all thoughts instantly left his mind. His senses were on overload. He had a scantily clad Rory in his arms, his tongue in her mouth and his cock in her hand. His own hands found the hooks of her bra and expertly undid them. He slid the lacey materials off her body and painfully broke their kiss for just a moment in order to admire her newly exposed flesh. The site before him only fueled his urge to kiss her again, even more deeply this time. Logan began massaging her breasts, as they continued to kiss. They broke apart to give their lungs a moment to catch up during which Rory's hand continued to stroke him. She took a moment to admire her handy work, Logan's beautifully and perfectly erect cock, flashing him a sultry smile before she dove for his lips again.

Logan cupped her breasts in his hands, caressing and massaging the delicate skin. He ran his thumbs over her nipples until they were perfect little peaks begging for his mouth's attention. Rory, however, was not at all willing to relinquish access to that mouth. She was pouring six years worth of emotion, not to mention lust, into that kiss. She was determined to keep him right where he was—at her mercy. She tightened her grip on his now fully erect and pulsating member and as her long smooth strokes became shorter, quicker ones, Logan's breathing turned erratic. He more or less surrendered to her will, continuing to kiss her with all the passion he could muster, as his hips began to involuntarily thrust into her hand. Logan moved his hands off her breasts and cupped her face, an intimate gesture that made Rory's heart flutter. She leaned further over the console until her breasts were pressed against his bare chest causing Logan to emit a groan. The primal sound only encouraged Rory to send him over the edge. She pumped harder and faster, stimulating every nerve in his body.

"Just let go, baby," she whispered.

Logan, far too gone at this point, let his body respond to the sound of her voice, the touch of her skin, and the vice grip she had on his cock. Rory felt his cock pulse at the same time Logan not too gently bit down on her bottom lip. His head fell back as he grunted calling out her name in the midst of a few very colorful phrases. Rory continued pumping until his body was completely spent. She watched him lying back in the driver seat eyes closed, looking exhausted, but very, very happy.

"So…was it good for you?" she said in a teasing voice.

Logan smiled, but didn't open his eyes. His heart was still pounding and it took all his energy to muster the smile. Several seconds passed before he had enough strength to open his eyes. When he did he saw a still topless Rory wearing a very proud smile. "You look awfully pleased with yourself there, Ace," he said as he tugged her toward him.

"Just congratulating myself on a job well done," said Rory.

"Oh…that job was definitely well done," he assured her. "You get a gold star." He kissed the top of her head and enveloped her in his arms. After that experience, he needed to feel as close to her as possible. Logan was never much for cuddling, but with Rory, everything was different. He was different.

"Well it was the least I could do to make up for my mini freak out earlier."

"Really? That was the least you could do? I'm going to have to find ways to freak you out some more because if that's the response I can expect…"

Rory laughed and playfully slapped his chest.

"You do know this phase of the plan isn't over yet right?" he asked bringing them back to reality.

She sighed. "I know."

"You have to talk to your parents."

"I don't want to lie to them," she said sitting up to meet his eyes.

"Then don't. Tell them the truth."

"What? You want me to tell my parents that I'm going to New York with you for two weeks so that we can be alone to have sex?" she asked incredulously.

An amused smirk crossed Logan's face. "Oh is that what we're doing?" he teased.

Rory blushed realizing she'd just put into words what, until then, had been the silent undertone of their plan. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do," he said in a serious tone. "I know you don't like lying, especially to your parents, so don't. Tell them Emily bullied my father into letting you into the program, which she did. Tell them you tried to get out of the program, which you did. Tell them you really want to be in the Program, which you do."

"It's still lying," she said.

"I know, but…it's for us," he said almost desperately.

Rory looked into his warm brown eyes and saw the depths of his emotions. She knew then that she would do whatever she needed to in order to be with him. "New York," she whispered.

"Just keep saying it," relied Logan. "New York. You and me in New York. You and me alone in New York."

* * *

Rory rechecked her appearance for the third time, making sure she looked devoid of any sign of her recent rendezvous with Logan. At the thought of what just occurred between them, her face burned bright red. Whenever she was alone with Logan, all matter of time and space disappeared and only the two of them existed. She closed her eyes and pushed down the thoughts of his lips on hers, his hands on her body, the look on his face as she brought him to the brink.

"New York. New York. New York," she chanted. Rory fought back her naughty thoughts and tried to focus on the task at hand. Getting her parents to sign off on her trip to New York would be easier said than done. True, she was 18 years old and technically—legally—she didn't need their permission, but the good girl in her knew she would never truly enjoy herself if she went to New York without their permission.

Rory ran through her previously rehearsed arguments, took a breath, and walked straight into the lion's den—or rather the family room where her parents were cozied up on the couch watching television.

"Hi," she greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Hey, sweetie," replied Christopher. "How was your day?"

"Good, Daddy. How was yours?"

"Busy, busy, busy. I need to wrap up a bunch of things so I can take a couple days off before the Fourth. I want to make sure this year's party is the best. You getting excited?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting really excited," she answered truthfully. Rory hadn't celebrated a Fourth of July in the States in four years.

"What's up, sweets?" asked Lorelai with a knowing look. She knew her daughter well.

"Ummm…well…I have some exciting news," she began. "Surprising, but exciting…I think."

Christopher hit the mute button and sat up, pushing Lorelai up as well. "What happened?"

"Well I got this letter in the mail yesterday," said Rory handing her acceptance letter to her mother.

"Dear Ms. Hayden," read Lorelai, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to participate in the Huntzberger JUNIOR LEADERSHIP PROGRAM," she screamed the last three words. "Oh my God, Rory! Congratulations!" Lorelai leapt from the couch to hug her daughter. "This is fantastic! Chris, isn't this fantastic?"

Christopher kept his seat on the couch and was reading through the letter that Lorelai had hastily dropped in her zeal to congratulate their daughter. "Congratulations, sweetheart, but I'm a little confused. I didn't think you applied for the Program this year."

"Well…technically, I didn't…until this morning."

"But I thought you said the letter arrived yesterday," he pointed out.

"It did," confirmed Rory.

"You got accepted to a prestigious and highly competitive national program before you even applied?" asked a now very suspicious Christopher.

"Sort off."

"Our daughter is just so brilliant," gushed Lorelai not paying any mind to her husband's suspicious tone. She knew how much Rory had always wanted to participate in this program and wasn't too concerned about the circumstances of her acceptance. Rory's happiness was all that mattered.

"She is brilliant," agreed Christopher, the letter still in his hand. "But I have a feeling you getting this letter had nothing at all to do with your grade point average."

"It did," argued Rory. "Well at least in part."

"Explain," ordered Christopher in his no-nonsense father voice.

"Well it all started a couple of days ago when I went to the club with Kevin and Joanna. They were going to play golf and I didn't really feel like following them around for three hours so I ended up having lunch with Grandma."

"Hayden or Gilmore?" asked Christopher with a fearful look.

"Gilmore."

Christopher let out a sigh. "Oh boy."

"You had lunch at the club? With my mother?" asked Lorelai. "Willingly?"

"I ran into her and I couldn't really say no to Grandma."

"No one really can," added Lorelai. "I always said she should consider a career as a police negotiator. I can just picture her now…a bullet proof vest worn tastefully over a perfectly tailored pant suit."

"Lor," warned Christopher. Lorelai, always the mature parent, responded by sticking out her tongue.

"Well, we were talking about my summer plans," continued Rory, "and somehow the subject of the Junior Leadership Program came up. Grandma knows that I've always wanted to be in the Program and then before I knew it, she was talking about going to Mitchum and getting him to let me in. I tried to talk her out of it, but you know Grandma. Once she gets an idea into her head, she's not gonna budge. And somehow, who knows how, she actually got Mitchum to do it."

"She is good," said Lorelai. "If only she wouldn't use her powers for evil."

"Well this morning, I went down to Mitchum's office to thank him and politely decline, because while I've dreamed of being in this program all my life, it didn't feel right that it should just be given to me. You know I'm not like that. I want to be in the Program, but only if I deserve it, not because my grandma knows the boss. But when I tried to tell Mitchum that, he refused to let me out. We talked about it and he I agreed to stay in the Program if he agreed to no more special treatment and to have all the judges actually read through my application. So…that's what happened."

"Sounds good to me," said Lorelai. "We should go shopping—new clothes for our little junior leader."

"HOLD IT," ordered Christopher before either his wife or daughter could make a move out of the room. "Doesn't this program require you to spend two weeks at the Huntzberger's main headquarters?

"Yes," answered Rory.

"In New York City?"

"Yes."

"And isn't Logan going to be in the program this year too?"

"Yes."

"So you and Logan will be in New York City?

"Yes."

"For two weeks?"

"Yes."

"Together?"

"I guess."

Christopher chuckled bitterly. "Rory, sweetie, look at me," he said pointing to his own face. "Do I look stupid?"

"Daddy…"

"No seriously. Do I look like I just fell off a turnip truck? Do you think something happened to me in the last 30 seconds that caused my IQ to drop 100 points? Did you honestly think I was going to let you go to New York City with your boyfriend for two weeks? Alone?" He began to laugh. "You're not going."

"Daddy, you can't be serious. This is an incredible opportunity. I can't just…"

"You're not going. I've kept an open mind about you and Logan, Rory. I'm fine with you two dating, but you are not old enough to be going away with your boyfriend for two weeks."

"But it's not a vacation. The Program has a very busy agenda. We'll be in classes and meetings all day…"

"It's not how you two will be spending your days that worries me."

"But, Daddy, I can't just…"

"You're not going, Rory," he said calmly. "I'll talk to Mitchum and smooth it all out. You can apply next year." There was no anger or screaming this time, just a calm, firm no.

"Mom," she said pleading with her mother.

Lorelai looked into Rory's pleading face. She could see the determination in her eyes. She could also see the stubbornness in her husband's eyes. "Go to your room, Rory," said Lorelai.

Rory tried to read her mother's expression, but found no indication as to which side she'd be taking. The youngest Hayden groaned, but obeyed.

Once she was safely out of earshot, Lorelai directed her attention to her husband. "Chris."

"No, Lor. Not this time. She's not going. There is no way in hell."

"Chris, she really wants this."

"No."

"It's a great program and it's a really great opportunity for her."

"If this was really about the Junior Leadership Program, I wouldn't have a problem with it. But this has nothing to do with the Program and you know it."

"Chris."

"They're playing us, Lor," argued Christopher. "They planned this—your mother, the club, all of it. They planned this. They're playing us. How can you not see that?"

"I know, Chris. I didn't fall of a turnip truck this morning either."

"Then why are you even considering this?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because our daughter—our beautiful, responsible, trustworthy, grown-up daughter—wants to go."

"To be with a teenage boy who has every intention of…of…of…"

"Deflowering her?" offered Lorelai.

"Oh God," moaned Christopher. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Chris."

"I think I'm having a stroke," she stated, sheer terror evident in his voice.

"You are not having a stroke," said Lorelai rubbing his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. "What you are about to have is a sexually active teenage daughter."

"Oh God," he cried. "This cannot be happening. We can't let this happen."

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but I don't think we can stop them."

"Sure we can," he insisted with a look of quiet determination.

Lorelai gave a sad laugh. "I wish you were right. I really, really do. But, Christopher, they're in love. You and I know better than anyone how intense first loves are. Hell I never got over mine," she teased giving him a meaningful look.

That caused him to look up from his hands and smile at his wife.

"His name was Bobby Fenton," she said in a dreamy look. "We met on a swing set in third grade."

His smile became a scowl.

"Just kidding, Chris. But seriously, do you remember us back then? Nothing stopped us. Nothing could keep us apart—not punishments, not grounding, not walls, not even miles of separation—nothing could keep us apart. Hell not even the combined wills of Emily Gilmore and Francine Hayden could stop us. Do you really think anything is going to stop them? She's in love with him."

"She's a child," he argued weakly.

"No she's not."

He let out a long, sad sigh. "I know." He looked over at his wife. "How can you be so ok with this?"

"I'm not," she admitted. "I'm terrified and completely freaked out."

"Really?" he asked taking some comfort in her admission.

"Yes, I'm not thrilled with the idea of my teenage daughter having sex. What parent would be? But…"

"But?"

"Logan loves her. You can see that can't you?"

Christopher let out another sigh. "Yeah," he admitted. "Little bastard," he muttered. How dare that boy fall in love with his daughter?

"As much as I don't like the thought of my daughter having sex, there is some comfort in knowing she's in a stable relationship with someone she loves and who loves her back."

Christopher seemed to think about that and as much as he hated it, he did find some comfort in that thought as well. "It's a very tiny, itsy-bitsy, piece of comfort," he corrected.

Lorelai smiled. "But it's still there."

"I guess," he muttered.

"It would be useless, not to mention hypocritical, to try to keep them apart. You know it wouldn't work and it would only make her resent us. Rory is Rory. She's a smart kid, a responsible kid. If she wants to do this, if she wants to have sex, you and I both know we can't stop her. We can only trust that she'll be responsible about it. She knows about birth control and protecting against STDs."

"Oh God," cried Christopher burying his head in his hands again. The mention of his little girl in the same sentence as birth control and STDs was not sitting well with him. "What does a stroke feel like?" he asked clutching his head again. "Cause I really think something's happening to me here. And I'm having a little trouble breathing." He could literally feel a sharp, stabbing pain in his head at the mere mention of Rory and sex. "Check my pulse," he demanded extending his arm out to her.

"Christopher, I need you to focus. You are not having a stroke. I'm trying to be the reasonable one here, but I'm not exactly comfortable with the situation either so I need you to help me stay calm about this." Lorelai loved and respected her daughter. She accepted the fact that the decision to have sex was Rory's to make—and Rory's alone. However, she was first and foremost a mother and if it was up to her, Rory would continue to wait.

"It was so different with Kevin," muttered Christopher still massaging his aching head. "It was so much easier."

"For you maybe," argued Lorelai. "I was a wreck when I found out. My sweet little baby boy," she muttered fondly.

"My sweet little baby girl," added Christopher recalling how it seemed like only yesterday he was bouncing his bright eyed daughter on his knee.

The couple sat silently reminiscing for a moment.

"You really think we should let her go?" asked Christopher.

Lorelai looked into his sad, troubled face. "I think being in the Junior Leadership Program is something she truly wants and completely deserves."

Christopher nodded in agreement.

"And as far as what else might happen in New York…I think that's her decision to make."

He let out a sad sigh. "I can't believe this is happening."

"I know, babe. I don't like it any more than you do, but…"

"…we really can't stop her," he muttered looking somewhat defeated.

"We should sit her down and see if she has any questions. Do you want to talk to her together?" asked Lorelai.

"About sex?" shrieked Christopher. "Absolutely not!"

"Come on, Chris."

"Come on nothing, Lor! I am not talking to Rory about…about…about…ugh…absolutely not! I had the talk with Kevin. This one is all you," he declared.

"Fine," said Lorelai. "We'll go up there together to tell her she can be in the Program. I'll talk to her about the other thing, but you have to stay in the room. I'm basically giving our daughter permission to have sex and for that I'm going to need some moral support."

"Fine."

And that's just what they did. Rory was thrilled she had her parent's permission to participate in the Junior Leadership Program, but was somewhat horrified to learn that her parents completely saw through her little charade as evidenced by the second half of their conversation. Christopher made a valiant effort to stay in the room, but made a speedy exit at the first mention of the word 'foreplay.' Rory endured a conversation which included a few more words no one wants to hear their mother say: condom, sperm, seaman, penis, penetration, ejaculation, etc. On more than one occasion, Rory covered her ears and broke out in loud renditions of _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ so as to drown out her mother's voice during moments when Lorelai mistakenly thought it would be appropriate to share certain aspects of her own sex life. Sentences that began with the phrase, "When Daddy and I," caused Rory to try to run screaming out of the room.

Lorelai walked out of her daughter's bedroom later that afternoon feeling both relieved it was over and nauseated at what she'd just done.

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly—too quickly. And before everyone realized how much time had passed, it was Saturday.

Joanna stood in the foyer of the Hayden home with three very large suitcases in tow. She and Rory were fighting off tears as they said their goodbyes.

"I can't believe you're leaving. It's going to be so weird not having you here," said Rory. "Promise you'll come back and visit again."

"I promise. And you promise to call me and tell me all the details about you and lover boy. All the dirty details," she teased.

Rory laughed and nodded just as the car taking Joanna to the airport announced its arrival. She looked over at her friend who currently had her eyes fixed to the top of the stairs. "He's probably still sleeping," Rory said of her brother although she knew perfectly well that was not the case. Over the last week, Kevin had made a point to distance himself from his sister's pretty friend. He was polite and friendly enough, but was hardly his usual charming and flirtatious self.

"I'll be back in a minute," she told Rory before ascending the staircase. She quickly made her way to his room and entered without knocking. Though not asleep, Kevin was still in bed. He acknowledged her presence with a small smile but didn't move to get up. Without thinking, Joanna walked over to him, toeing off her sandals as she did, and climbed into bed with him. If Kevin was surprised at her actions, he didn't let on, but rather pulled her into his arms as if this was an everyday occurrence. Joanna settled herself into his embrace and the two lay there. After a few minutes of silently holding each other, Joanna faintly whispered, "Were you planning on letting me leave without so much as a goodbye?"

Kevin responded by pulling her closer until her entire body laid over his. He tilted her head so she was facing him and he brushed her hair off her eyes. "I didn't know what to say," he told her honestly. "I wasn't sure how to say goodbye to you."

"So you were going to say nothing at all?"

"I admit it's not the best plan, but it was the only one I had," he kidded making her smile. "But come to think of it, it may not have been such a bad idea since it did end up getting you in my bed."

She laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Shut-up and don't ruin this," she chided with a smile as she buried her face into his neck and held him tighter.

"How would I ruin this?" he asked absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"By speaking," she replied. "Just be quiet and hold me."

"Ok."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." After a few seconds of silence, Kevin couldn't help but ask, "So if I stay quiet for a little while longer, would you consider giving me a goodbye shag?"

She laughed and made a halfhearted attempt to push herself off him. Kevin's significantly stronger arms held her right where she was. "You are such a disgusting, arrogant, pig."

"I'll miss you too," was his response.

They indulged in their goodbye for another minute before Joanna reluctantly moved off him. Without saying a word, she sat up and kissed his cheek. He watched her move away from him and affectionately kissed her hand before she was out of reach. They smiled at each other one last time before she picked up her discarded sandals and closed the door behind her.

Rory couldn't help but notice the happy smile on Joanna's lips as she descended the stairs—quite a change from the morose expression that she wore barely five minutes ago. "I take it he was awake?" she asked.

"Awake enough to say goodbye," she said somewhat cryptically.

"Are you ready to go, miss?" asked the uniformed driver standing in the entryway.

"I'll be out in a minute," said Joanna. "Thank you."

"Very good, miss," he replied as he wheeled her last suitcase out to the car.

"Oh my God, you're really leaving," cried Rory pulling her friend into another hug.

"Do me a favor."

"Of course."

"Make sure your brother has a lot of fun on the Fourth of July."

"Uh…ok," answered Rory somewhat confused by the request.

"I'll call you when I land."

"Ok," said Rory hugging her once more. "I'll miss you."

"Me too."

Rory watched Joanna get into the back seat of the waiting Town Car and stood in the driveway until the car was out of sight.

* * *

The Fourth of July was a perfect summer day—sunny, hot, and not too humid. As tradition dictated, the Hayden house was full of friends, family, and neighbors. Richard, Straub, and a other gentlemen of their age group, Elias Huntzberger among them, were enjoying a box of Romeo y Julietas as they discussed business and politics on the far end of the patio. Emily and Francine were seated on the opposite side of the patio, the shaded side of course, amongst a gaggle of their country club friends. An impeccably dressed Shira Huntzberger was included in that party, claiming a seat near the head of the table, next to Emily Gilmore. Next to the grill stood Christopher Hayden, arguing with his wife's business partner and best friend, Sookie St. James over the seasoning he was using on the chicken. Lorelai stood within earshot egging the two on.

Poolside was the younger crowd—the inner circle and reigning kings of Hartford society, Kevin, Logan, Colin and Finn. There was another dozen or so college aged boys and as usual at least three dozen bikini clad college aged girls. At any given social event, Finn always made the sure the boy girl ratio worked out in his favor. This time was no exception as he sat with a blond to his left and a redhead to his right. Colin was busy with a buxom blond of his own and the majority of the remaining females in attendance were doing all they could to garner the attention of the Hayden or Huntzberger heir. The former was a far cry from his usually life-of-the- party self as he sullenly nursed his drink. The latter attempted to be sociable all the while sneaking subtle glances at his girlfriend, who for obvious reasons, was sitting at the opposite end of the pool—far away from him.

Logan had to fight the urge to be near her. Rory looked beyond tempting wearing a bikini top and shorts as she laughed with his sister Honor. He was slowly being driven mad as he watched Rory reapply sunscreen on her pale skin and he wondered if she was deliberately teasing him. He knew just how soft that perfect porcelain skin was and his fingers were literally itching to touch her. Logan glanced in the direction of his mother and grandfather, both of whom appeared engrossed in their own conversations. He played with the idea of sneaking Rory to a quiet corner, but decided he didn't want to risk blowing their secret—not when they were less than a week away from New York. He let out a sigh and forced himself to look away.

"Down, boy," said a teasing voice.

Logan turned and came face-to-face with a petite Asian girl. She extended her hand in introduction.

"Hi, I'm…"

"Lane," he finished for her. "Rory's friend from Stars Hollow. I remember you," he said with a friendly smile thinking she looked exactly the same as the last time he saw her. "It's been a while."

"Four years at least," she replied. "Things sure have changed."

"How's that?" asked Logan.

Lane smiled up at him. "Well from what I remember of these parties, you used to be the one laughing and having fun while Rory watched you from some quiet corner. Now look at her," she gestured toward Rory and Honor. "She's having a blast and you're over here gazing adoringly at her whenever you think no one is watching."

Logan did not even attempt to hide his surprise at her characterization. "I think 'gazing adoringly' is a bit of an over statement," he argued. "I'm just…glancing over there…occasionally…to umm…to make sure she's ok that's all."

Lane shook her head and laughed. "She used to make up excuses too. 'I wasn't watching Logan. I was checking the time and he's standing in front of the clock,'" she mocked. "Or 'I was looking for Kevin. Can I help it that Logan's standing right next to him?' After a while she learned the best way not to get noticed was to peer at you from over the top of whatever book she was reading. Do you want me to run inside and get you book to hide behind?" teased Lane.

Logan laughed and decided he definitely liked Rory's Stars Hallow friend. "Thanks, but my reading a book during a party will probably raise more than a few eyebrows around here."

Lane laughed with him. "Good point. But regardless, you should probably turn those looks you're giving her down a notch. If Mrs. Gilmore caught you looking at her like that she'd…"

"Oh I know," interrupted Logan with a shudder of fear. "Thanks for the advice. I'll try and not…" His thought was interrupted by the distinct sound of Rory's laughter and despite his best effort he was once again gazing in her direction with an unmistakable look of adoration. Lane shook her head and laughed as she walked away from the former playboy who was falling hopelessly in love with her friend.

Meanwhile, Kevin continued to sip his drink not paying too much attention to his surroundings despite the bountiful supply of half naked coeds parading in front of him.

"Oy, what the hell is wrong with you?" demanded Finn not at all appreciating Kevin's mood. "You're negative energy is killing my buzz. For heaven's sake, get off your ass, grab yourself a girl and join the party," he ordered snatching the drink out of Kevin's hand and replacing it with a fresh beer.

Kevin was about to reply with a snarky come back when his cell phone beeped. He glanced down at the screen and his face noticeably changed. That change became more prominent as he read the contents of the text he'd received. A now smiling Kevin immediately fired back a response and waited only a few seconds before his cell beeped again. That message caused him to laugh out loud and he shot a quick reply back before getting out of seat and declaring it was time to start the football game. The Kevin Hayden that led the crowd to the middle of the large lawn was a fry cry from the sullen boy he was mere minutes earlier. Finn jogged after him pleased that Kevin seemed to have gotten over his funk, but made a mental note to investigate just what, or rather who, could alter his friend's mood quite so significantly.

The Hayden Fourth of July barbeque continued without a hitch. During the annual football game, Kevin's team thoroughly trounced their opponents while Rory, Lane, Honor and the other girls cheered them along. Christopher and Sookie's battle over the grill ended in a draw, as it did every year, and the two worked together to feed all the guests. Lorelai managed to say a half dozen inappropriate things in from of her mother's friends. Francine and Shira caught up on the latest club gossip. Richard was able to uncover some dirt on a business rival. Straub and Elias made plans to play golf the following weekend. And Logan was even able to steal a quick kiss from Rory. Overall, everyone had a great time.

* * *

"I must say, Mitchum, this Lorelai is very impressive," said Tim Lang, a Senior Vice President based in the New York office and director of the Huntzberger Junior Leadership Program. "Where did you find her?"

"She goes by Rory," Mitchum informed him as well as the six other ladies and gentleman sitting in the executive boardroom on the top floor of the Huntzberger Building in New York, a building that was also home to the _New York Times_. "And in addition to being very talented, she also happens to be the granddaughter of Richard Gilmore and Straub Hayden."

"She's one of those Haydens?" asked David Ross, the gentleman sitting next to Tim. "The granddaughter of a federal court judge should make the sessions on journalistic ethics very interesting."

"And the fact that her other grandfather is practically an icon in international business isn't bad either," added Sandra McMillan, one of the only two women in the room. The other was Tim's assistant and only there to take notes. "Very impressive indeed. And she interned for Jacob while she was in London. The recommendation he wrote her was glowing, especially for Jacob. I don't think I've ever seen that man use this many superlatives."

"Rory's determined to make it as a journalist and she's not one for nepotism so I had to basically twist her arm to get her to accept a position in the Program, which is why I gathered you all here. I want to make it very clear that no one, especially the other participants, knows Rory did not apply to the Program. She's very talented and one day could be a huge asset to this organization and I don't want her to feel like she's here because of who her grandparents are. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," they all agreed.

"What about Logan, sir?" Sandra asked bravely.

"What about him?" asked Mitchum, his voice taking an intimidating tone.

"We're all very pleased that our next CEO will be participating in the Program this year, but I don't think anyone involved, especially the other participants, will see him as…"

"They will see him as the next CEO of this company," interrupted Mitchum. "Which is who he is. My son is smart and talented, if not a bit over spirited, but he'll grow out of that," Mitchum assured them. "We all do," he muttered to himself. "Logan just needs a heavy hand to guide him and a bit more discipline in his daily life. I'm hoping this Program will give him a taste of that which is why I'd like to review this year's schedule in more detail."

"The schedule, Mitchum?" questioned Tim. "It's been set for weeks. We follow the same pattern every year."

"I'd like to make a few tweaks to it," said Mitchum.

"What sort of tweaks?"

"I want to eliminate as much free time as possible."

"There's very little free time as it is," argued Sandra. "Breakfast is at 7AM and sessions run consecutively from 8AM till 6PM and that's on the days they're not out on assignment. It's already a pretty long day."

"I'd like to occupy their nights with as many group activities as we can schedule," said Mitchum.

"What sort of group activities?"

"Oh, I don't know. We're in New York City for heaven's sakes. Take them to plays, tours, whatever. Just as long as it keeps them busy."

"The cost of extra…"

"Spend what you like," ordered Mitchum. "I'll sign off on any added expenses. Now you have less then a week to pull this together so I suggest you get started." His tone was such that no one in the room dared to argue or even question. Everyone began to collect their belongings to leave.

"Tim, I'd like a word with you." The man nodded and tried to appear as calm as possible. Once everyone was gone, Mitchum began, "I've reviewed the pairings and small group assignments and would like to make some changes."

Tim was very surprised at that. Mitchum was always very involved in the Junior Leadership Program. After all, he designed it as a breeding ground for his future employees. However, he never got too involved in the everyday management of the Program. Changing the schedule was one thing, but rearranging the pairings and small group assignments was something else entirely. Mitchum was always involved, but was never the type to micromanage. "Mitchum, the assignments are made randomly every year. You designed the program that way so that these kids are exposed to every aspect of the business, not just the one they're necessarily interested in. It's been very successful at…"

"I know," interrupted Mitchum. "But this year will be different. I want you to see to it that Rory and Logan are grouped together as often as possible."

"Sir?"

"Knowing Rory, she'll be the most focused and driven person in the Program. And knowing Logan, he'll be the least focused and driven. I want my son to get the most out of his time here and I'm sure Rory will be a good influence on him."

"Of course, sir. I'll have the assignments rearranged right away."

"Make sure they're together more often than not, but not every single time. I don't want to raise any suspicions."

"Suspicions? From whom, sir?"

"Logan for starters," he openly admitted. "I don't want him to feel like Rory's there to babysit him, but I want him engaged during every aspect of this Program. Pairing him with Rory will assure that."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh and there's one more thing."

"Yes, sir."

"I am very interested in how my son and Ms. Hayden…interact with each other."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I'd like you to assign someone—one of the reporters maybe, one you can trust—to keep an eye on the two of them."

"You want me to find someone to spy on your son and the granddaughter of a federal court judge?" he asked hardly believing, though not really surprised, at what he was being asked to do.

"Spying is too strong of a word in this case. I like to call it careful observation. I'd like you to find someone you trust to carefully observe any and all interaction between my son and Rory Hayden. And whoever it is, make sure he's thorough and discreet. And make sure he doesn't know where the order came from? Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

Mitchum got out of his seat. "Yes, have the circulation report delivered to my office in the next 20 minutes. I'd like to review it before my next meeting." And once again, Mitchum instantly transformed into the CEO, as if the rather suspicious conversation had never even occurred.

* * *

Days later, Rory was awakened from a deep sleep by the shrill ringing of her cell phone. Looking over at her fuzzy alarm clock, she noted that it was just after 3AM and wondered who could possibly be calling at this hour.

"Hello," she greeted still half asleep.

"How's my girl?" asked Logan his own voice revealing he was still half asleep himself.

"Sleepy," she mumbled. "And wondering why you're waking her up."

"I had a dream about you," he whispered.

"What kind of dream?"

"A good one."

"Logan, if this is an attempt on your part to initiate phone sex, I'm really way too sleepy to talk dirty to you," said Rory.

He laughed. "That wasn't my end game, but now that you mention it what are you wearing?" he asked in a throaty whisper.

"Logan," she whined.

"Ok. Ok. I had a dream about kissing you."

"You never dreamed about us kissing before?" she asked almost insulted considering her dreams of late involved the two of them doing a lot more than just kissing.

"Ace, I have those types of dreams all the time…even when I'm not asleep," he informed her.

Rory smiled. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, Ace. You star in my dreams every night."

"How was this one different?" asked Rory feeling a bit more awake.

"I've had this one before. You and I are sitting somewhere just talking. You're laughing at something I just said. I don't remember what, but I remember thinking how beautiful you look and I just lean down and kiss you. At first you look surprised, and I'm worried that you'll be mad, but then you just smile and we keep talking. I don't remember what about, but I remember feeling really happy."

"And you've had this dream before?"

"A long time ago. A couple of days after you left for London. And I remember being completely weirded out by it. I never thought of you that way. You were Kevin's little sister—part of me thought of you like a sister. So dreaming about kissing you was bizarre. I wrote it off as me just missing you. You'd always been around and then all of the sudden you weren't. I told myself that it didn't mean anything. I didn't even remember it until now."

She wasn't sure how to respond.

"I don't know why, but I woke up and needed to tell you about it."

"That's sweet, baby."

There was a loud silence on the other end of the line.

"You mean the world to me, Ace. You know that right?" he asked. His voice still sounded sleepy but she knew he was awake, alert and fully conscious of everything he was saying.

"I know, Logan."

"And you know what today is right?"

"We leave for New York today," she answered with a smile.

"That's right, Ace."

"I have to sit in a car with my father for two and a half hours," he whined. "The things I do for you."

"You'll survive," she said in a comforting tone. "And hey if you want, you're more than welcome to drive down with me and my parents."

"Considering the looks of pure hatred Chris has been giving me lately, I think I'd actually prefer dad."

"So I'll see you there."

"Go back to sleep, baby."

"I miss you." She knew it was stupid. They'd seen each other less than eight hours ago and would be seeing each other again in less than eight hours.

"I miss you too, Ace. Good night." He was about to hang up when she called out his name. "Yeah?"

"You mean the world to me too you know?"

He smiled. "Good night, Ace. I'll see you soon."

Rory hung up and almost instantly back to sleep. Logan lay awake for a almost an hour contemplating his feelings for her. He wasn't sure exactly how to characterize those feelings, but he knew they went far beyond any infatuation he'd ever felt before. As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered if what he felt was…


	29. Love

**I know. I know. Shame on me. Believe it or not I wrote the beginning of this about a day after I posted the last chapter. I never intended to leave this story without an update for quite so long. Well here it is. I could have split this into two or three chapters, but I figured I owed all of you. Rest assured I would never abandon my beloved story. This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written—54 pages and over 22,000 words. Special thanks to my beta who turned around all 54 pages in a matter of hours. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 29 – Love

…love?

That question lingered on his mind during the drive to New York City—a long drive during which his father repeatedly attempted to engage him in shop talk. Mitchum was less than pleased with the monosyllabic responses he was receiving. After nearly an hour of failed attempts, the elder Huntzberger lost his patience.

"Excuse me, son, but am I boring you?"

Logan looked away from the car window he was staring out of and came face-to-face with a scowling Mitchum Huntzberger. "Hmm?"

"Am I boring you?" repeated Mitchum nearly shouting now.

"Actually you were," was Logan's flippant reply. "It's too damn early," he mumbled before turning back to the window.

Mitchum's face flushed in anger. "To damn early for what?" he demanded.

At that point, the driver discreetly raised the window separating the front seat from the back. This was hardly the first time he'd chauffeured father and son and experience told him what was about to take place would not be pretty.

Logan made a point of keeping his gaze off his father. He knew if their eyes met again, his control would leave him and his mind was too full of thoughts of Rory to get into a screaming match with Mitchum. In a calm yet firm voice he replied, "It's too damn early to be talking about circulation reports and stock prices. The sun's barely out, Dad."

The vacant look in his son's eyes as well as the tone in which he spoke told Mitchum that Logan was completely disconnected from what lay ahead of him—namely two weeks of intense work during which Mitchum hoped to showcase his son's talents and raw potential. Rory Hayden aside, Mitchum also saw the Junior Leadership Program as an opportunity to engage his son in the company that he would one day be running. Logan's seeming disinterest, although not entirely surprising, was disappointing to say the least. "Well maybe if you didn't make a habit of being out till all hours of the night, you may be more inclined to hold a conversation about something more substantive than doing keg stands."

Logan rolled his eyes and wisely continued to keep those eyes off his father. "First of all, I didn't even go out last night, as you very well know," began Logan making no attempt to hide his contempt for his father's recent interest in his whereabouts. "Second of all, even if I never went out at all, or ever went out again, I still wouldn't be inclined to discuss circulation reports with you at six in the morning, or any time of day for that matter," he continued. Logan knew he'd pay for that remark, but at that point he didn't care. Musing over his feelings for Rory left him too distracted to properly consider the consequences of his words and during times like this, when dear old dad was in one of his moods, nothing came more naturally to Logan than pissing him off. Pushing the envelope, he added, "And besides, Dad, I perfected the art of the keg stand when I was 16 so it's no longer a subject I feel the need to discuss."

Mitchum was forced to stare at the back of Logan's head as he delivered that little tirade since the insolent teenager spoke without so much as glancing at his father, something that only succeeded in intensifying Mitchum's anger. "I honestly cannot understand what is wrong with you," he began in a tone that did not hide his disgust. "Do you have any idea how much of a disappointment you are, Logan?"

Logan's jaw clenched as he readied himself for the barrage of insults Mitchum would undoubtedly throw his way.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," yelled Mitchum.

Logan sat back and closed his eyes hoping, praying that somehow, someway his father would just magically disappear.

"I said look at me," repeated Mitchum in a booming voice that left Logan little option than to finally look into a very angry pair of eyes—brown eyes that were nearly identical to his own. "The next two weeks of your life are of the utmost importance," he began sternly. "LOOK AT ME," he shouted when Logan attempted to turn away. "You will work hard and do everything in your power to impress everyone at headquarters. Is that clear?"

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"What was that?" demanded Mitchum.

"I said yes, sir," replied Logan through clenched teeth.

"You will not embarrass me in front of my colleagues, Logan. You will arrive on time for every session, pay attention during lectures, participate in discussions, and complete all assignments on time. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," he answered weakly.

"You will work hard—harder than you ever have in your entire life. Any free time you have will be spent preparing for the next day's sessions not gallivanting around the city. This is not a vacation, Logan," Mitchum reminded him. "For the next two weeks, you are a participant of the Huntzberger Junior Leadership Program and nothing else. There will be no drinking, no partying, no girls, and most importantly, no Kevin, no Colin, and God help you, no Finn. For the next two weeks, you are to have no contact with any of your crazy friends. There will be no distractions—nothing to keep you from taking full advantage of everything the Program has to offer. I want two weeks of focus and hard work. If I hear that you so much as step a toenail out of line, there will hell to pay. Is that clear, Logan?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm not kidding around, Logan," stressed Mitchum.

"I know, Dad," replied Logan. "I'll behave," he said meekly.

"You better do more than just behave. I expect much more from you than that and you'd better deliver."

"Yes, Dad." Logan wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Being in a confined space with his father for an extended period of time was never a good idea. Being in a moving vehicle was the worst possible scenario as it gave Logan no exit strategy. While Mitchum was delivering his marching orders, Logan struggled to hold his tongue while simultaneously weighing the risks of jumping out of a moving vehicle. The knowledge that he would be spending the next two weeks in New York City with Rory was the only thing that kept him from opening the limo door and doing a tuck and roll.

"Everyone there will be watching you, Logan. And not just the other program participants, but the entire staff. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

There was a change in his father's voice and softer look in his eyes. It was by no means warm—Mitchum was never warm—but Logan could tell that at that moment, his father was speaking to him rather than at him. He looked thoughtfully at his father before answering. "Yes, Dad," he said calmly, feeling less inclined to goad Mitchum.

"Everyone you meet will one day be working for you and it's important they respect you from the get go."

"I understand."

"They'll be looking for any sign of weakness, anything they think they can use to get ahead."

"I know." Logan knew that all too well. It was a lesson Mitchum made sure he'd learned very early in his life. Logan was well aware that his main qualification for being the next CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation was the simple fact that he was born. And for that reason, people would always question his capabilities.

"Prove to everyone you deserve to be there." Mitchum knew of what he spoke. After all it wasn't that long ago that he was having a similar conversation with his own father. It's easy to forget that once upon a time, the great Mitchum Huntzberger was nothing more than the heir, the son of the legendary Elias Huntzberger. Mitchum understood, better than anyone, the pressure Logan was under—trying to live up to everyone's expectations, having to prove himself over and over, and constantly fighting his way out from under his father's very large shadow. And while part of him sympathized with Logan and knew he should be more understanding, he was incapable of being so, of being more like the father he himself wanted when he was growing up. Like his father before him, Mitchum saw his son's tremendous potential. And like his father before him, rather than nurturing that potential in a healthy manner, he tried to force it out—often by shouting threats and ultimatums. In his case, threats and ultimatums worked. He eventually became the great Mitchum Huntzberger, a CEO whose talent, instinct and overall superiority were unmatched and more importantly, unquestioned. Mitchum truly believed that it was only a matter of time before Logan accepted his destiny and, like every heir before him, "became a Huntzberger." He hoped that the next two weeks would lead Logan down that path. "Don't give them any reason to doubt you, son."

"I won't."

"Remember you're a Huntzberger."

"_As if you'd ever let me forget,"_ thought Logan.

"The company, this business, it's your birthright, Logan."

He nodded in response.

"I want you to do well," continued Mitchum in an almost gentle and reassuring tone. "I know you can do well." That last line was delivered with a level of sincerity that Logan was not accustomed to hearing from his father. It was strange, but oddly comforting.

It took Logan a moment to decide that his father was being sincere. In a calm voice, one without a hint of anger or sarcasm, Logan said, "I'll do my best. I promise." With that he turned away from his father, and resumed his thoughts on how he felt about Rory.

Logan's promise was all Mitchum could hope for. Satisfied for the time being, he began reading though some files and left Logan alone to brood. As the New York skyline came into view, Mitchum glanced at him and considered whether or not to broach the subject of Rory Hayden. It was the look in Logan's eyes that made him decide against that idea. Trusting his employees would soon confirm his suspicions one way or the other, Mitchum opted to leave Logan alone for the remainder of the drive.

* * *

Although Rory's drive to New York was far less hostile than Logan's, it was equally uncomfortable. Much to her, and Christopher's discomfort, Lorelai once again took the opportunity to go over the finer points of safe sex.

"Rory, I know we've already talked about this," said Lorelai, "but I want you to understand how important it is to always be safe."

"Mom."

"Always, always, ALWAYS be safe."

"Mom, please," begged Rory—she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"I know how easy it can be to just get caught up in the passion and heat of the moment, but you can't let that happen," continued Lorelai. "Always be safe."

"Mom." Rory, too mortified to even look at her mother, let alone her father, buried her face in her hands.

Christopher, on the other hand, found himself gripping the steering wheel of his Mercedes tighter and tighter as he used all the powers of his mind to drown out what his wife was telling their daughter.

"It only takes one time, Rory. One slip up and BAM you're pregnant!"

"MOM!"

Christopher clenched his jaw and barely avoided swerving out of the lane.

"Rory, I'm just trying to…"

"Mom, please," interrupted Rory.

"Condoms protect against…"

"Oh my God."

"…pregnancy and sexually transmitted diseases. Make sure Logan wears a condom every time."

"OH MY GOD!"

This time the car did swerve out of the lane nearly colliding with an SUV as Christopher was unable to maintain his focus. He mentally kicked himself for insisting on driving them to New York rather than calling a car service.

"I just want you to be prepared, Rory," Lorelai told her daughter. Both were too caught up in the conversation to realize they were nearly in an accident.

"I know, Mom, but can you please…"

"That's why I bought you these," continued Lorelai pulling something out of her purse.

Rory's eyes went wide when she realized what her mother had in her hands. "You bought me condoms?!?!"

Christopher swerved all the way to the left, dangerously cutting off two cars in the process. He pulled the emergency brake and parked on the side of the highway.

"Christopher!" shouted Lorelai amid the protesting horns of multiple angry motorists that witnessed her husband's erratic driving.

"YOU BOUGHT HER CONDOMS!" he shouted.

"What the hell are you doing? You could have killed us!" shouted Lorelai her adrenaline still pumping from nearly being in a six car pile up.

"You bought her condoms!" he repeated.

"Yes, I bought her condoms."

"Why would you do that!" he shouted

"Because condoms protect against pregnancy and sexually transmitted…"

"I know what the hell condoms protect against," he continued to shout.

"Than why the hell are you asking me?" Lorelai shouted back.

"I wasn't asking you what…" Christopher paused and took a deep breath to calm himself. "I was asking you why you bought her," he pointed at Rory, "our daughter, condoms. Why did you buy her condoms?"

"So she'll be prepared if she should decide to have sex," stated Lorelai.

"And you don't think giving her the condoms is just going to encourage her to have sex?" argued Christopher.

"I think that she's eighteen years old, has a boyfriend that she adores, and will be living away from us and in a hotel room for the next two weeks. I'm not a mathematician or anything, Chris, but I do know that teenage girl, plus teenage boy, plus hotel room, minus parental supervision will probably equal sex. I just thought it might be wise to add condoms to that equation."

"Don't you think you should have discussed this with me before you went out and bought our daughter condoms?"

"What? I should have asked your permission first?"

"No, I didn't mean that," said Christopher carefully sidestepping that landmine. "I just think we should have talked about it—as a couple."

"We have talked about it, Chris," Lorelai reminded him. "We decided, as a couple, to let her go to New York. We decided, as a couple, that she should know all about safe sex. And we decided, as a couple, that it should be me who talks to her about it."

"But we did not decide, as a couple, to buy our daughter a box of Lifestyles."

"They're Trojans," she flippantly pointed out.

"Lorelai," he said in a warning tone. Christopher ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He was not at all ready or willing to have this particular conversation—especially considering Rory was in the backseat of the car.

"Like you've never bought condoms for Kevin?" accused Lorelai.

"I only did that once and it was just to make sure he had them in case he needed them," said Christopher.

"That's what I'm doing right now," argued Lorelai.

"It's not the same thing," was Christopher's frustrated retort.

"Oh God! Please don't tell me we're back to this double standard crap. It's exactly the same thing, Christopher." Lorelai shifted in her seat in order to give her husband a proper glare. "You gave our son condoms to make sure he had them in case he needed them. I'm giving our daughter condoms to make sure she has them in case she needs them."

"It's not the same thing!" he repeated, knowing full well there were holes in his argument.

"How is it different?"

Christopher felt the beginnings of a very bad headache. "It's different," was all he could say.

"How?"

"It just is!" The rational part of him knew it was the same thing, knew that Lorelai was perfectly justified in her actions. However, at that very moment, Christopher was not in the least bit rational. The way he saw it, he was essentially driving Rory—his sweet baby girl, his only daughter—to New York City, to deliver her to Logan. And while he was fully aware of what was likely to occur between the two teenagers, and while he thought he could handle it, now that the day had actually come, Christopher found himself wanting nothing more than to turn the car around and drive his girls back to Hartford.

Rory had no idea whether she should try to interject—after all they were fighting about her. However, as much as she hated to see her parents fight, and as much as she wanted to somehow smooth it out, Rory had no idea what to say to make the situation any less awkward. The heated discussion went on for another half an hour before Christopher unhappily relented. He watched helplessly as his wife handed their daughter a box of condoms. Christopher then pulled back onto the highway and the three continued towards their destination. The remainder of the drive took place in silence. Rory tucked the condoms into her purse and wondered how Logan's drive with Mitchum was going. Lorelai wisely decided not to continue her safe sex lecture. Christopher kept his eyes on the road and a steady foot on the gas as he willed the powerful German engine under the hood of his car to go faster so as to bring an end to what was likely the worst car ride of his adult life.

When the New York City skyline finally came into view, all three Haydens breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Mitchum dropped Logan off at the hotel that would be housing all the Program participants while they were in New York. The limo stopped only long enough for Logan to retrieve his suitcase before taking the CEO straight to _The New York Times_ building, which also served as the Huntzberger New York headquarters. Mitchum gruffly reminded his son that the Program's Welcome Lunch began promptly at noon.

"Don't be late," warned Mitchum. "Remember what we talked about."

"I know, Dad," answered Logan. "I'll be there."

"Jacket and tie, Logan."

"Yes, sir," he said through gritted teeth.

Logan carried his bag to the front desk and was greeted by a smiling young redhead who gave him a noticeable once over. "Can I help you, sir?" she asked.

"I'm checking in," he replied. "I'm with the Huntzberger Junior Leadership Program."

"Congratulations!" she said with a flirty smile.

"Thanks," Logan answered dryly.

"Your room and tax will be paid for by the Huntzberger Group, but I will need a credit card for any incidentals."

"What kind of room is it?"

"Excuse me?"

"The room that the Program is paying for," he clarified. "What kind of room is it?"

"They pay for a standard guest room, sir. You have a choice of two queen beds or one king."

"Are there any suites available?" he asked thinking of Rory and wanting to make sure their time together was as special as possible.

"There are three suites available for the two weeks you'll be with us, sir. However the Program won't pay for any of those."

"It's fine. Please cancel the room the Program is paying for and upgrade me to one of those suites," he insisted handing over his Black Card. "Reservation should be under Logan Huntzberger."

Her eyes lit up in recognition of his famously wealthy last name. "Of course, Mr. Huntzberger," she replied with a bright smile. "The largest suite we have available has five rooms plus two bedrooms. It includes a full kitchen, dining room, enclosed office and balcony. It's very popular with traveling executives."

Logan didn't like the sound of that. He wanted a comfortable, more luxurious room, but not one that he and Rory would get lost in. "No, I don't need anything that large. Do you have something more…intimate?"

She gave him a knowing look and another flirtatious smile. "I do have a junior suite on the penthouse level. It has a king size bed, a gas fireplace, a Jacuzzi and a balcony with a lovely view of the Park."

"Perfect," said Logan with a smile and a distant look in his eyes. "I'll take it."

She quickly made the change in the computer. "Here you are, Mr. Huntzberger." She unnecessarily leaned over the counter to hand him his key cards in order to give Logan a view of her cleavage. "My name is Jessica by the way and if there's anything else I can do to make your stay more pleasurable, please don't hesitate to call. I'll be here till six."

Logan gave her a polite smile, but ignored the look she was giving him. Pre-Rory Logan would have invited her to tour his suite after her shift was over, but now, there was only one girl on his mind—and only one girl he wanted in his bed. He'd spent nearly all last night and most of the drive to New York in deep thought about Rory and their relationship. He wanted to make the next couple of weeks perfect for her. He especially wanted to make that night as perfect as possible. Logan knew that everything would change after tonight. _"Sex changes everything,"_ he thought. But he didn't want to change anything about them. Yes, he wanted to have sex with Rory—more than anything he wanted to have sex with her. However, he was also happier than he'd ever been despite the fact that they had yet to have sex. He knew it was crazy but part of him was terrified that sex may somehow ruin that happiness. He shook that thought out his head as he headed up to his suite. _"Our suite," _he thought happily.

The room was beautiful and he knew Rory would love the view. His phone beeped just as he was about to unpack his suitcase. It was a text message from Rory.

"_If you're reading this, it means you survived the ride down with Mitchum—told you so, Drama Queen. Just arrived in the City and should be at the hotel in about 30 minutes. Mom and Dad went a little nuts on the ride down here. I'll tell you all about it. I can't wait to see you. ~R"_

Logan threw himself down on the bed with a big smile on his face. He re-read her message twice before sending a quick reply. _"I can't wait to see you either."_ Hearing from his Ace made all the difference in the world—all his worries faded. At that moment, he knew there was nothing to worry about. He and Rory would be fine. Everything would be all right.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you unpack?" asked Lorelai.

"I'm sure, Mom."

"Do you need anything else?" she asked. Rory had just checked into the hotel and after that long car ride, she wanted nothing more than to put some distance between herself and her parents.

"You gave me condoms, Mom. I think I'm good," she replied.

"Oh geez," said Christopher shaking his head. "Could you two please stop talking about that? I think I'm getting a migraine."

"Do you need anything else?" repeated Lorelai.

"I'm good, Mom."

"Okay," she replied as she hugged her daughter good-bye. "Call us everyday."

"I will," promised Rory. "Love you."

"Love you too, kid," said Lorelai still hugging her daughter tightly. She finally pulled back and added, "Be safe."

Rory rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Mom," she whined.

"All right, all right, I'll stop. Just thought I'd get it in one last time."

"Thanks, Mom," she muttered before stepping towards her father. Christopher was still noticeably bothered. Rory threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She looked up at him with big innocent eyes and said, "I love you, Daddy."

At that moment, any residual anger Christopher was feeling disappeared. He put is arms around his daughter and kissed the top her head. "I love you too, baby." He hugged her for a long time. "You call us if you need anything, even if you just need to talk."

"Okay."

"Day or night, sweetie. You can always talk to me or Mom about anything."

"Anything?" she teased.

Christopher gave her a playful glare. "Yes, anything. No matter how uncomfortable I may be with the subject, I'll always be there for you if you need me to be."

Rory knew he meant that. "Thanks, Daddy," she said giving him one more hug. "Can I offer you some advice?"

"Sure, kid."

"Take Mom out for a nice meal and maybe some shopping. You yelled at her pretty bad while we were driving down here."

"See, this is why you're my favorite daughter," said Lorelai. "You always have Mommy's best interests at heart."

"All right, I get it. I was being an irrational, pigheaded jerk. And I yelled at my beautiful, understanding, forgiving wife," said Christopher. In his most charming voice he asked, "Lorelai, would you do me the honor of joining me for brunch?"

"Followed by a trip to Bergdorf Goodman" added Rory

Christopher couldn't help but smile at his wife and daughter. "Yes, followed by a quick trip to Bergdorf's," offered Christopher. "And I'd like to emphasize the word quick."

"Oh well if you insist," replied Lorelai. She winked at her daughter as she slid an arm through her husband's.

"Quick trip, Lor," he repeated.

"Yeah, yeah quick," she replied.

"I mean it, Lor. Much as I would like to, we can't spend all day. We both have to go to work tomorrow which means we should get back to Hartford at a decent time."

"I heard you, Chris. Quick trip—five, six hours tops," she teased.

"Lorelai."

"All right five hours, but only because I love you."

Christopher rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot, kid," he sarcastically remarked to Rory.

"Anytime, Daddy."

The valet brought Christopher's car around and Mr. and Mrs. Hayden drove away from the hotel leaving their daughter on her own.

As soon as the black Mercedes disappeared into the New York City traffic, a familiar figure came up behind Rory and asked, "Can I help you with your bags, miss?"

Rory turned towards the voice and was greeted by the warm brown eyes of her boyfriend. "Where did you come from?"

Logan flashed her a smug smirk and pointed skyward. "Gift from above," he replied.

Rory laughed. "Are there no limits to the size of your ego?"

"None that I know of."

"Seriously, where did you come from?" she asked

"I've been here for a while," he informed her.

"And you're just now making your presence known? Coincidently ten seconds after my parents leave?"

"Did I miss Chris and Lorelai?" he asked playfully. "Damn, I so wanted to say hello."

"I'm sure you did," she said disbelievingly. "I'm sure you're just crushed that you didn't get a chance to say hi to Daddy."

"Heartbroken," he corrected. "I'll be sure to send him a note."

"You are such a wuss," she teased. "I can't believe you're afraid of Daddy."

"I'm not afraid of your father," he defended.

Rory raised an eyebrow in response.

"Okay, I'm a little afraid of your father," he admitted. "But can you really blame me? The man wants to kill me."

"He doesn't want to kill you," said Rory. "Castrate you? Yes. Not kill."

"Thank you, Ace, that makes me feel so much better."

"I'm just saying you could have at least said hello, instead of skulking in the shadows until they left."

"I was not skulking."

"Oh yeah? Then what were you doing down here?"

"It was just a little lonely up in my room so I figured I'd come down to lobby and offer my services to any beautiful, blue eyed brunettes that needed help with their suitcases."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, ma'am. Service with a smile, that's my motto," he said moving inches away from her. Rory licked her lips in anticipation, but was slightly disappointed when Logan merely brushed a light kiss against her cheek. "And I'd be happy to service you anytime you'd like," he whispered.

Rory playfully pushed him away. "How did you ever get dates using cheesy lines like that?"

"I'm rich and incredibly good looking," answered Logan with a playful grin.

"There's that ego again."

"You love it," he teased. It was a thoughtless remark, uttered before he realized what he was saying, but the blush that rose to Rory's cheeks in response made him stop and think. He'd used the word love—the very word that had been plaguing him all day.

"Well are you going to help me with these bags or not?" asked Rory interrupting his thoughts.

Logan grabbed the handles on her two large suitcases and began wheeling them toward the elevators. "My God, woman, how much stuff did you pack?" he asked noting the size and considerable weight of her bags.

"We're going to be here for two weeks and I like to have wardrobe options," she defended hitting the elevator button to her floor. Much to Logan's dismay there was a family with two young children in the elevator forcing him to behave as they climbed to the 34th floor. Only when they were safely in Rory's room did he drop the gentlemanly act, pull her soft body against his and kiss the air out of her lungs.

"Hi, Ace," he whispered between kisses. "Alone at last."

Rory brought her lips to a spot on his neck that she knew drove him crazy. "And not a moment too soon. I've been waiting almost ten minutes for my hello kiss."

Logan groaned as she nipped and sucked his neck. "I kissed you hello downstairs." His breathing hitched and he began moving them toward the bed.

"On the cheek," she pointed out.

"I'll make it up to you." Logan maneuvered them passed her suitcases and through the room, his hands staying busy all the while unbuttoning and unfastening anything that prevented him from touching her bare skin. Rory let him lead, keeping her focus on his neck and happily shedding her clothing as they moved closer and closer to the bed.

"It's okay, baby. I've just never known you to have that must restraint—at least when it came to me." Rory punctuated that statement by grabbing the front of his jeans. "Although it doesn't feel like you have that much restraint now."

Logan loved having her hands on him and in his eagerness he lifted Rory, now clad only in her bra and panties, off the floor and carried her the remaining ten feet to the bed. He carefully deposited her on bed and took a moment to gaze down at her. Her hair was fanned around her flushed face. Her eyes were dilated, her lips parted and her nearly naked body was begging for his attention. Logan smiled at the site before him. "God you are so beautiful," he whispered reverently. He quickly pulled his own shirt off and kneeled at the side of the bed. Rory propped herself on her elbows wondering why he had yet to join her when he suddenly grabbed her ankles and pulled her toward him.

"Logan?"

"Thought I'd make it up to you with a different kind of kiss, Ace." Before Rory's lust fogged mind could interpret the meaning of that statement, Logan had her panties off, her legs thrown over his shoulders, and his mouth on her core.

"Oh God."

Logan ran the flat of his tongue slowly up and down her slit. He could feel her tense slightly and responded by spreading her thighs further apart and slowly easing a finger into her wet folds. "Relax, baby," he whispered. After a few seconds, he could feel her muscles surrendering to pleasure and as she let out a breathy moan, Logan put his mouth back to work. He swirled his tongue over her, enjoying the sounds of appreciation Rory made. He loved having her like this—in a state of bliss and completely at his will.

"You feel so good," she panted.

The way she responded to him turned him on more than anything he could remember. Sometimes the sound of her moaning was enough to send him over edge. After a few minutes, Logan could tell Rory was near her breaking point. He plunged his tongue deep within her and moved his thumb over her clit causing her to cry out in ecstasy. As she rode out her orgasm, Logan struggled to maintain focus as his body bucked against the side of the bed. He let out a stifled groan and bit down on her inner thigh before collapsing on the bed beside her.

It took Rory a few minutes to get her breathing back to normal. "Wow. You are so good at that." She slowly made a move toward him intent on returning the favor, but he stopped her just as she was reaching for his belt.

"I'm good, baby," he whispered still panting.

Rory frowned slightly not quite grasping his meaning. She then noticed the serene look on his face—a look that she knew very well and was rather fond of—and noticed a spot on the front of his jeans. "Did you…?" she began, but stopped as her already flushed, post-orgasm face took on an even brighter share of red. No matter how comfortable Rory was with their physical relationship, she still found herself unable to verbalize certain things about that physical relationship. "I mean…did you…did you just…?"

He chuckled at the expression on her face and pulled her into his arms. "You're so adorable."

"Did you?" she asked again.

Logan kissed the top of head and ran his hands up and down her back. "Yeah," he confirmed.

"But…how?"

He laughed again. "The usual way, Ace."

"Logan?" she questioned.

"Rory," he countered completely amused by the expression on her face.

"I didn't even touch you."

He looked into her eyes with a playful smile on his lips. "Making you come turns me on and watching you is the sexiest thing in the world," he said simply.

"So you can just…?"

"Just by watching you? Yeah, Ace. I can."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Wow."

"Wow indeed."

Rory nodded and laid her head on his naked chest. "By the way, I totally forgive you for not kissing me hello earlier," she said.

He laughed. "I appreciate that. And the only reason I didn't kiss you immediately was because…"

"You're afraid of Daddy," she interjected.

"No…well yes," he admitted, "but that's not why. I know we're in New York and this is supposed to be our time, but we have to be a little careful," Logan informed her.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been getting a weird vibe from Dad."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Rory sat up and modestly pulled some covers around her. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I think he's up to something. He hasn't mentioned you in days."

"That's good isn't it?"

"Maybe," said Logan. "Or maybe not. Considering how we got you into this program and how adamant he was that I stay away from you, I thought he would be all over me about keeping my distance while we were here."

"And he hasn't said anything about that?"

"Not a peep—which for my father is not normal."

"I don't understand."

"Mitchum Huntzberger has never been the type of guy to just passively let things play out," explained Logan. "The man is a control freak. He's constantly in the game—always thinking and planning ahead."

"Do you think he suspects anything?" she asked trying not to worry.

"Dad always suspects something," he said knowingly. "Even when there's nothing to suspect. And especially whenever I'm involved. That's why I want us to be a little careful whenever we're on his turf."

"His turf meaning all Program related locations and events, including the lobby of the hotel that's housing the rest of the Huntzberger Junior Leaders?" she questioned following his line of thought.

"Exactly," said Logan. "When we're alone, it's us, but while we're in view of any of Dad's present and future sycophants, we tone it down—act friend like."

"Friend like?"

"Yeah, no kissing or groping or long, lingering, lustful looks."

"Nice alliteration," complimented Rory.

"Thank you."

"But I'm not the one who can't keep from gazing adoringly at his girlfriend," she teased.

"Excuse me?"

"Fourth of July, buddy. Lane told me about your little chat."

Logan shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Liar."

"No," he denied, "I seriously have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah right," she persisted. "Admit it. You love looking at me."

There was that word again. He ran a hand down her cheek and brought their faces to within inches of each other. "You are right about that. I do love to look at you." Their eyes locked and Logan's heart skipped a tiny beat at the sight of the blush that crept into Rory's face.

"We should probably get ready for the Welcome Lunch," Rory said to break the tension.

"It doesn't start till noon," he complained. "We've got like two and a half hours."

"We should get there early."

"Ace," he whined.

"Plus I still need to unpack, shower and get ready."

"Well I'm happy to help you unpack," he offered. "And I'd be very, very happy to help you shower."

"I'm sure you would."

"Service with a smile, ma'am."

Rory laughed. "Why don't you go to your room, grab your stuff and get ready here? That way we can get a couple more hours of us time before we have to act friend like for the masses."

"Okay," he agreed. "Sounds good to me."

"Are you on this floor?" she asked.

"Penthouse level," he said casually.

"You're on the penthouse?"

"A penthouse suite actually. I upgraded."

"Really...why'd you do that?" she asked although she already knew the answer.

"Because the suite has a Jacuzzi and balcony with a view that I knew you'd love."

"Logan, you didn't have to. I told you I didn't need any of that," Rory insisted. She was touched by the gesture, but she honestly didn't need anything but Logan to make her first time special.

"I want you to have it. I want to give you everything," he said. "I promised that I'd make everything perfect for you, and I'm keeping that promise, Rory" he told her sincerely. Their eyes locked again and again Logan felt his heart race. "Tonight's going to be perfect. I promise."

"Tonight? Really?" she asked.

He smiled at the surprised look on her face. Did she really think he was going to make them wait any longer? It was taking all his self control not to take her right then and there. They were in New York after all—alone in a hotel room, practically naked, and with hours to kill. But still, he wanted to wait until that night. He wanted to take her out for a romantic evening—dinner, dancing, a carriage ride in the park—before they ended up in their beautiful hotel suite where they could spend the entire night together without any fear of interruptions. He wanted to fall asleep with her in his arms and wake up with her the next morning. He wanted it to be perfect—for both of them. "Yes, tonight. Why do you already have plans?" he teased.

Rory's heart was racing. The thought of finally being with Logan was exhilarating as much as it was terrifying. She knew they'd be having sex once they got to New York—that was the plan. They'd come so close so many times, only to have Logan stop them for the sake of waiting for New York—for the perfect night. At times it seemed to Rory that the day would never come, but now it was here. They were here. And tonight would be theirs—their perfect night. "I don't know," she answered. "What if we have Program stuff?" The final agenda had yet to be released—it was being distributed at the Welcome Lunch.

"Not tonight," Logan informed her. "In fact, tonight is the only night that they don't have something planned for us. Sessions end at six, then dinner, followed by various cultural activities—galleries, museums, city tours, stuff like that."

Rory found that surprising. "That doesn't leave us very much time for reading and assignments," she complained.

Logan laughed. Only Rory would complain about being "forced" to experience New York City when there was homework to be done. "According to the schedule, we'll be dropped off at the hotel every evening by 9:30."

"9:30? Is your father trying to kill us?"

"I think it's an endurance test," answered Logan. "Any one working for Mitchum Huntzberger needs to be prepared to work all day, schmooze all night, and still have all their assignments turned in on time."

"Well, I hope for his sake that he's including B-12 shots with breakfast."

"Relax, Ace. A few of the evening activities are optional. As long you go to a most of them and meet the right people, which I promise, I'll make sure you will, you'll be fine. Don't worry, everything's going to be great."

"How do you know all this?"

"I got a sneak peak at the agenda. There are perks to being the boss's son."

"You and your perks," she said. "So tonight?" she asked, her stomach fluttered in anticipation.

"Yeah, tonight," Logan assured her. "Tonight is all about you and me. No interruptions. Just us. The whole night. I want to show you how much I...how much you mean to me." Logan refused to let his mind process what he'd almost said.

Rory didn't seem to notice though. His words made her heart swelled. Rory threw her still nearly naked body into his arms and kissed him passionately. Although they had two and a half hours to unpack and get ready, the two barely made it out of the hotel in time to attend the Welcome Lunch.

* * *

Mitchum Huntzberger prided himself on his keen observation skills. From an early age, he learned how to size up a person. It didn't matter who the person was or what they did—man or woman, rich or poor, employee or superior, plumber or politician. It didn't matter. No one was exempt or immune from the watchful, not to mention judgmental, eye of Mitchum Huntzberger.

Seated at the head of the head table, Mitchum cut an impressive and intimidating figure in his handmade Italian suit. Although seemingly reading through a stack of folders in front of him, Mitchum was actually observing each person that entered the tastefully decorated room where the Welcome Lunch was being hosted. He curtly acknowledged every employee and the few Program participants brave enough to approach him—being sure to mentally note the names of the Program participants that did. This was their first test after all. Any high school or college aged student brave enough to approach "the Mitchum Huntzberger," especially a seemingly busy-looking Mitchum Huntzberger, would be brave enough to approach anyone no matter what the situation. That illustrated the type of aggressive personality he liked to see in a reporter.

A few minutes prior to the official start of the Lunch, Logan walked in with Rory on his arm. Mitchum was pleased to see that per his instructions, Logan was appropriately dressed in a jacket and tie. At his side, Rory was pristinely attired in a fashionable, DAR appropriate, skirt and blouse. Her hair was pulled back and she had on just enough make-up to make her eyes pop. Mitchum had to admit the two made a very attractive couple. He was so struck by how good they looked together that he nearly smiled—nearly. He noted how friendly the two looked, but tried not to read too much in to it. They were friends after all, and by no stretch of the imagination could their interaction be interpreted as inappropriate. Rory had her hand on Logan's arm and there was a respectable amount of space between the two. Both were born into society and as such, Logan was taught to offer his arm to a lady, and similarly, Rory was taught to accept the arm of a gentleman. It was all very civilized.

As the two were one of the last to arrive, there were no two seats next to each other. Mitchum watched as Logan led Rory to an empty seat and pulled the chair out for her. He continued to watch with interest as Rory went about introducing herself to her table while Logan found an empty seat at a different table. Mitchum knew very well that Logan could have easily manipulated the situation so he and Rory would be seated together. Who, after all, wouldn't move to a different table at the request of the Huntzberger heir? The fact that Logan so casually, and without any sign of reluctance, left Rory's side, did not go unnoticed by Mitchum. He watched as Logan introduced himself to the two students on either side of him. He noted how Logan quickly scanned everyone at his table with his own watchful eye. Mitchum couldn't help but smile at that. Whether Logan acknowledged it or not, he was very much his father's son.

"Welcome, everyone," began Mitchum in a booming voice that caught everyone off guard. All conversations ended immediately and everyone focused their attention on Mitchum. He stood and waited until every eye in the room was on him before continuing. "For those of you who don't know, I'm Mitchum Huntzberger."

From across the room, Logan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Everyone in that room knew exactly who Mitchum was, a fact that Mitchum himself was very much aware of.

"I'd like to welcome all of you to the Huntzberger Junior Leadership Program and congratulate all you on being selected to participate in our Program. I know you've all worked hard to get here—you wouldn't be here if you didn't—and you should be very proud." He paused for a light, pre-functionary round of applause. "Acceptance into the Program is limited to a very select few and is based not only on academics, internships and extracurriculars, but also on drive and potential." Mitchum caught Logan's eye and gave him a discreet nod. "Each of you has displayed in the various writing samples that you submitted that you, better than the hundreds of applicants who are not here, can write and write well. Being able to put pen to paper is a gift. Being able to put pen to paper to tell someone's story, inspire action, or expose a truth that would have otherwise gone unknown is an extraordinary gift. It's also a tremendous responsibility. The news media is tasked with that responsibility and we here, at the Huntzberger Group, take that responsibility very seriously.

"The building we are in right now is the home of _The New York Times_, a paper considered to be one of the most prominent, prestigious and respected in the world. Right now, thousands of people are working very hard to produce tomorrow's issue. I know most of you hope to one day be on staff here. But whether you end up working in this building or at a news desk in Omaha, Nebraska, your task is the same. Your responsibility is the same—to get at the truth. Truth is the core of the news business." He paused and looked out around the room. "Galileo once said, '_All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered; the point is to discover them.' _As reporters, our task is to discover, to find the truth." Mitchum made sure to lock eyes with Logan before adding, "And one way or another, a good reporter always gets to the truth."

Logan held his father's gaze, unwilling to move or even blink.

"Over the next two weeks, you will be challenged with all types of situations reporters face on a daily basis—confirming facts, securing interviews, writing clearly and concisely under tremendous pressure and on tight deadlines. The staff is here to help you, to teach you, and to evaluate you. We're looking for intelligence, poise, innovation, commitment—all the things you'll need if you hope to one day work in this building. At the end of these two weeks, we'll know and you'll know if you have it in you to be in this business—whether you have it in you to one day be a member of the Huntzberger Group."

Knowing the importance of leaving on a high note, Mitchum took the opportunity to smile before continuing, "A word of advice: Be on time. Be confident. Be determined. Be willing to learn. Be willing to take a risk. Be passionate. Be serious. Be brilliant. And above all, be honest. Good luck to you all."

There was another round of applause and as Mitchum predicted, everyone in the room was looking at him with awe and admiration—well, everyone except for one. Hi son was half-heartedly, though politely, applauding. Yet, the look in his eyes could best, and most accurately, be described as calculating—as if he was listening for a hidden meaning within the speech and devising an appropriate strategy, which of course he was. Logan has heard his father give hundreds of speeches and was quite familiar with Mitchum's rhetoric. However, he was very much aware that the great emphasis on truth was directed at him. Throughout the speech, he resisted the urge to look to his left, into a pair of very beautiful blue eyes—eyes he knew he'd find comfort in. Instead, he kept his eyes locked onto his father's, refusing to reveal his feelings. It was something Logan, as a member of society, was very familiar with.

Mitchum made his way through the crowd, stopping to shake hands and posing for a few photos. As he neared Logan's table, the younger Huntzberger stood and extended his hand. "Nice speech," he offered.

Mitchum nodded and shook Logan's hand. The two photographers in the room took the opportunity to snap as many pictures of father and son as their cameras allowed. Both Mitchum and Logan smiled for the cameras, neither letting the outside world know that there was any animosity between them. With a flick of his wrist, Mitchum waved the two shutterbugs away. He pulled Logan off to the side and said, "I noticed you escorted Rory in."

Logan shrugged, his face remaining neutral and he answered, "I'm not going to avoid her, Dad. She's my friend."

"So you've said," challenged Mitchum.

Logan sighed and looked thoughtfully at his father. "Look, Dad. She's going to be the only person here who's not going to care what my last name is."

Mitchum was slightly taken aback, not by the statement, but rather how much vulnerability Logan displayed when making it.

Logan noted his father's reaction—it was exactly how he knew his father would react. "I promised you that I'd do my best here. And I will. But, Dad, I'm going to need some back-up. You know I am."

Mitchum nodded in agreement. He knew that the next two weeks would be more difficult for Logan than for any of the other participant.

"Between your army of current and future sycophants, I'm going to need as many 'real' people around me as possible. I know Rory. I trust Rory. I'm not staying away from her because you're worried something's going on between us. Frankly, that's your problem, not mine."

Mitchum nodded and replayed the conversation the two had during the drive from Connecticut. He understood exactly how Logan felt. "Ok, son," was all he said. He checked his watch and said, "I've got a meeting. Enjoy the lunch. Be sure you mingle with all the right people."

"Yes, sir."

"I expect to hear good things about you, Logan."

"Would anyone really say anything bad about me?" he asked knowing full well every person in the room would be too afraid to say or do anything that may alienate the future CEO.

"No," admitted Mitchum. "But I'll know if they mean it," he added knowingly. "Contrary to what you might think, I'm not a complete self centered idiot. I am very much aware when my employees are bull shitting me."

Logan smiled despite himself.

"However, my children's ability to bull shit me seems to know no bounds," he added almost playfully.

"Ahh that Honor," quipped Logan. "She's such a tricky little thing," he added knowing full well his father was referring to him and not his sister.

Mitchum actually laughed. "Yes, your sister can be handful," he said with a roll of his eyes. He re-checked his watch and frowned. "I really need to go now," he announced. "I'll check-in with you at the end of the day." And with that he was out the door.

Logan let out a sigh before sauntering back to his seat where his table-mates immediately pounced on him.

"How do you know Mitchum Huntzberger?"

"Why did he pull you aside like that?"

"What did he say to you?"

Logan had been careful to leave off his last name when introducing himself earlier. Now, it seems, he had no choice.

"He didn't say anything in particular," answered Logan.

"But how do you know him?" asked David, the young man seated to his left. From their previous introductions, Logan knew him to an incoming freshman at Syracuse.

"He's my father," Logan answered as nonchalantly as possible.

Silence descended at his table as everyone stared wide-eyed at him.

"That would make you Logan Huntzberger?" questioned the girl on his right. Logan couldn't remember her name, though they'd exchanged introductions less than 20 minutes ago.

"So it would seem," answered Logan flatly.

"Wow," said David. "What's it like?" he asked with awe. "Being his son, I mean."

Logan should have been more used to that question considering how often it was asked, but he wasn't. Though inwardly groaning, he smiled his polite society smile and gave his standard boilerplate response, "Considering how much my father has accomplished—being his son can be intimidating. But he's my dad." Before he could say anything else, he was approached by Tim Lang, director of the Huntzberger Junior Leadership Program, not to mention spy-recruiter for Mitchum.

"Logan," he began with his handed extended. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Tim," answered Logan with a tight smile—Logan learned to be very wary of men who worked for his father. "It's been a while."

"Not since the Christmas party, right?"

Logan nodded, not at all sure if that was accurate, but not really caring either way. "Sounds about right," he answered. "How have you been?"

"Good. Good. Busy time of year for me, but I can't complain."

Logan nodded doing his best to feign interest in this conversation. He knew Tim was one of the people meant when Mitchum had instructed him to "mingle with the right people."

"So we're thrilled you're joining us this year." Tim carefully maneuvered them out away from the table and out of earshot.

"I'm excited to be here," answered Logan. From where he was now standing, he could see Rory out of the corner of his eye which brought a genuine smile on his face. "I've looking forward to this for a while now." He wasn't talking about the Program.

Tim was slightly taken aback by how genuine Logan appeared when making that comment. Recovering quickly, he added, "I'm looking forward to reading more of your stuff. I caught a few of your articles in the Yale Daily News this year."

Logan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The "few" articles Tim was referring to were the two—which should hardly be referred to as a "few"—articles he penned just to get Mitchum off his back. Despite that, the two articles were very well written. Nepotism or not, Logan could write—and write very well. He actually worked hard on and enjoyed writing his two published pieces, not that he'd ever admit it. Logan was sure Mitchum passed the articles around to his entire staff.

"How are you enjoying Yale?" asked Tim. "Does the door in the newsroom still make that awful creaking sound?"

Logan laughed. "Yeah, it does actually." He hated that door. The creaking made it impossible to enter or exit the newsroom without being noticed. Logan wasn't sure if that was by design, but it was irritating either way. "I forgot you went to Yale."

"Class of 1989. Best years of my life."

"Better than working here?" asked Logan with a playful smirk.

Tim panicked for a moment before realizing Logan was kidding. He laughed. "When I was your age, I couldn't wait to make my way in the world," he admitted.

"And now that you're here, Mr. Senior Vice President?" asked Logan.

"I wouldn't mind being 21 again," he admitted.

"So you're telling me I should blow off the next two weeks, be a regular college student, and enjoy my summer vacation?"

"You're not a regular college student, Logan," Time remarked honestly.

Logan's smile faded instantly. "I know."

"The next two weeks…"

"Are going to be a test of sorts," interrupted Logan.

"Exactly. This Program isn't a joke. You have to take it seriously. And I think I should warn you that…"

"Stop right there," he ordered. Irritated at being spoken to like a child, Logan took a breath and counted to ten in his head. A lecture from Mitchum was one thing—the man was his father. A lecture from Tim, one of his father's lackeys, was not something he would stand for. It was completely inappropriate. "I don't know who you think you are, but you are way out of line."

"Logan, I'm only trying to…"

"Look, Tim," he interrupted, "I know I didn't exactly apply to the Program like everyone else here. And I know that everyone here knows that. I know what you and the rest of the staff must think of me being here. And I can only imagine what the other participants are going to think once they realize who I am. But none of that matters. I'm here. Whether you like it or not, I'm here. Whether you like it or not, I will be taking over this company. And whether you like it or not, I'm going to be your boss one day."

Tim shifted uncomfortably.

"You think I don't know what people say about me? You think I don't know that everyone will be watching me? You think I don't know that everyone is dying to see me fall flat on my face? Believe me, Tim, no one more than I do knows how much is at stake over the next couple of weeks—and not just for me, but for my father, my grandfather, and the legacy of my family. Don't even presume to know or understand how I feel. Because you could never understand. When you were my age, you were working toward something. And now, you're a Senior Vice President reporting directly to the CEO of The Huntzberger Group. I know that wasn't easy and I respect how far you've come. Mitchum Huntzberger isn't an easy man to work for nor is he an easy man to impress."

Tim nodded in acknowledgement. He'd worked hard all his life to get to where he was.

"And if you think being his employee is hard, try being his son."

Tim lowered his eyes, conceding to the merit of Logan's argument.

"If you honestly believe I don't know how much is riding on how well I do over the next two weeks, than my father has grossly overestimated your intelligence. You and everyone else here may think I'm a pompous, spoiled brat who isn't smart enough or worked hard enough to be here. Well, I may be pompous, I may be spoiled, and my work ethic is probably not what it should be. But I would advise you never to question my intelligence. I see, I know, and I understand a lot more than you think I do."

"I only meant to…"

"I know what you meant to do," Logan cut him off again. "And I'm telling you, it wasn't your place. I know you run the Program and I have no problem taking orders or advice when it has to do with the Program. In fact, I welcome it. I am here to learn. But don't ever offer me advice on my duty to the company and my family—ever again. There's only one man in this building who has any right to do that. And it's not you." Logan looked around the room to see if anyone was paying attention to them—no one was. He knew enough not to raise his voice, but he was in a room full of reporters and would be reporters. "Now, I'm supposed to be mingling. And you should probably introduce yourself to the rest of this crowd. I wouldn't want anyone to think I was monopolizing your time."

Tim straightened his shoulders and nodded. "Enjoy the rest of the lunch," was all he said before he exited the room with his tail between his legs.

Tim was more than a bit shaken by his encounter with Logan. He mentally composed himself as he took the elevator to the top floor where he was immediately admitted into Mitchum's office. The CEO was in the middle of a conference call.

"Gentlemen, I need a moment," Mitchum said into the speaker phone. Conversation halted immediately. Mitchum hit the mute button and momentarily turned his attention to Tim. "Well?" he asked.

"He ripped my head off," reported Tim, "albeit very calmly, but he ripped my head off."

Mitchum sat back and smirked. "Excellent. Go back to the lunch," he ordered. Mitchum un-muted the line and continued his call as Tim quietly stepped out of his office.

* * *

Back at the lunch, Rory was thoroughly enjoying herself. She chatted excitedly with her table-mates and was anxiously leafing through the binder the participants received detailing the Program agenda. Logan, per Mitchum's orders, proactively introduced himself to all the Huntzberger employees in the room as well as all the Program participants. The one person in the room who he'd rather talk to more than anything, however, he carefully avoided. Not that it stopped him from glancing over at her every chance he got. Rory was in her element amongst this crowd and he loved how happy she looked.

"Pretty girl," said a voice behind him.

Logan turned and smiled as he came face-to-face with Gayle, his father's executive secretary. "Hey, Gayle," Logan greeted her with a hug. He loved this woman and always wondered how someone so nice could stomach working for Mitchum for so many years. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Of the hundreds of events your father's involved in every year, this one is my favorite."

"Really?" he asked somewhat disbelievingly.

"I enjoy youthful enthusiasm," she stated plainly.

"You mean before the real world kicks you in the teeth and sucks the life out of you?" questioned Logan.

"No need to be so literal, Logan. But yes, that's the gist of it. I only interact with employees high up enough to interact with Mitchum and by the time most get there…"

"They're already pretty jaded?" offered Logan. "Soulless yes men with no minds of their own?"

"Again no need to be so literal," scolded Gayle. "But yes," she conceded. "I also wanted to see you and see how the lovely Miss Hayden is doing."

"The lovely Miss Hayden is still very, very lovely and doing very well," said Logan with a proud smile as he stole another glance at Rory.

Gayle laughed. "I've never seen you quite this happy, Logan. It's a good look on you."

Logan only smiled brighter.

"I'm going to go say hello to Rory. You go on mingling. I'm certain everyone here is under orders to shake your hand."

"And kiss my ass while they're at it," added Logan with a roll of his eyes.

Gayle laughed, but nodded in agreement. "Chin up, Logan," she advised. "It won't be all bad," she said as she discreetly nodded towards Rory.

Logan smiled and gave Gayle another hug before he returned to the current task at hand, glad handling everyone in the room.

An hour later, the Welcome Lunch officially ended and the Program participants were given a tour of the building. They visited all the departments from food to sports to op-ed, peppering their guide with questions along the way. Rory and Logan remained within arm's length of each other during most of the tour, making eye contact often, though discreetly, but were careful not to touch. On more than one occasion, Logan had to resist the natural urge to grab her hand or slip his arm around her waist. He knew he was being paranoid, but he couldn't shake the suspicion that Mitchum was having them watched.

Not being able to touch Rory became increasingly more difficult once he noticed that Rory had caught the eye of more than a few of his colleagues. This did not surprise Logan in the least. After all, his Ace was a very, very beautiful girl. And it wasn't like this was the first time he noticed how much attention Rory received from the members of his gender. However, in this particular instance, he couldn't hold her or kiss her or do anything to make clear to every member of the male population that she was very much taken.

As the afternoon wore on, Logan had to work harder to ensure that none of guys in the group got close enough to admire his Ace for too long. Having been forced to tour the building on more than one occasion, Logan did not feel the need to pay close attention to their guide. Instead he made sure to get in the way of any eager looking males maneuvering through the crowd to position themselves beside his blue eyed brunette. Rory, of course, was completely oblivious to what Logan was doing. She was thoroughly enthralled with every aspect of the _Times _and was committing every tiny factoid to memory.

Logan was never the jealous type. True, he'd never had a girlfriend before, meaning there was never a reason for him to be jealous. That particular emotion was almost alien to him—almost. He'd been jealous of Tristan. That he could admit—not out loud, but he could admit it to himself. And though he knew he had no reason to be jealous of anyone in this crowd, he would have felt better if he could kiss her, just once—just so all the guys there would stop eyeing her like dessert. He let out a frustrated sigh which caught Rory's attention.

"Bored?" she asked in a low whisper.

He shook his head. "Just can't wait to get out of here."

"Oh yeah?" she asked with a knowing smile. "Why is that? Big plans for the night?"

Logan caught the playful tone in her voice and had to smile. "You could say that." He took a step closer, but didn't touch her. "I've got a hot date," he whispered.

"Really?" she asked playing along. "Anyone I know?"

"Maybe."

"And what exactly do you have planned for this hot date of yours?"

"That's for me to know and for her to find out."

"You're not going to tell her?"

"Nope."

"Even if she promises to make it worth your while?" she asked with a coquettish grin.

Logan buried his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out, grabbing her, and pushing her up against the nearest flat surface. "Considering what I have planned, I'm pretty sure the night will end up being worth my while."

"Cocky much?" she challenged.

"That's the plan," he said bluntly making her blush.

Rory giggled and gave him a playful shove. It was the first time they'd made physical contact in hours and though the move was intended to put him in line, it felt good to have her hands on him, albeit momentarily. "Behave," she warned.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Logan had planned the perfect night—and it did start off that way. After finally leaving the _Times_, and giving Rory ample time to get ready, he was waiting outside her door. Before he could even knock, the door swung open to reveal Rory—his Rory—in a form fitting, strapless dress. The dark blue dress highlighted the color of her eyes and a pair of silver stilettos made her legs look impossibly long. Her hair was down in waves and although she was wearing more make-up than she normally did, she still looked very natural and more beautiful than Logan had ever seen her. Logan's mouth literally went dry.

"Hey there," she greeted.

It took him a moment to gather his wits enough to respond. "Hi," was all he could say. He stared at her unabashedly, refusing to even blink so not to miss admiring her beauty for even a moment.

"You ok?" she asked feeling slightly unnerved by the intensity of his stare.

"I'm finding it a little hard to breath at the moment," said Logan. "You are so beautiful, Rory."

The way he said it sent a chill down her spine. "Thank you," she responded in a nervous whisper.

"No, I mean it, Ace," he stressed. "You are so beautiful. And you're always beautiful, but tonight…tonight…I can't even tell you how…I have no words. You are so beautiful."

"And I'm punctual," Rory added, hoping to lighten the mood a bit by infusing some playful banter in the conversation.

It worked. Logan laughed and seemingly recovered from his state of shock. "So you are," he said after glancing at his watch. "You're actually ready on time. Well that is amazing," he teased.

"It's a special occasion," she added flippantly. "So don't get used to it."

Logan pulled her into his arms for a brief, but incredibly intense kiss. "Hi," he said again.

Rory leaned into him and used his strong, hard body to hold herself up. "Hi. What's in the bag?" she questioned.

Logan smirked and handed her the gift he was carrying. "Just a little something for you."

Rory pulled out the bag's contents and smiled brightly. "Chocolate covered espresso beans!"

Logan smiled seeing how much she liked his gift.

"Most guys just bring flowers," Rory informed his as she opened the package.

"So cliché," said Logan smugly.

Rory popped a few espresso beans into her mouth and savored their rich flavor. "Mmmm. These are really good."

"I'm glad you approve."

Rory brought her hand up to his clean shaven face. He automatically tuned his face toward her hand and laid a kiss on her palm. "Perfect night right?" she asked.

Logan smirked. "Yup."

Rory smiled and brushed her lips lightly over his cheek. "Good start."

With that, Logan grabbed her hand and took her down the back elevator to the waiting town car.

* * *

Unfortunately, perfection ended there. The two discreetly made it out of the hotel and enjoyed a pleasant car ride to the upscale restaurant where they would be dining. The hostess greeted them warmly and informed Logan that their table would be ready in just a moment. Logan and Rory were happy enough to wait and took the time to admire the trendy ambiance the restaurant offered.

"Logan?"

The couple turned and came face to face with a very beautiful young blond.

"I thought that was you," she said completely ignoring Rory's presence. She leaned in and kissed Logan's cheek.

"Celia," said Logan somewhat uncomfortably.

"You look incredible," said Celia not taking her eyes off Logan. "I haven't heard from you all summer. And here you are in New York and didn't even bother to call me," she scolded flirtatiously.

Logan could feel Rory tense up beside him. "I've been busy," he said as bluntly as possible.

"Too busy for me?" she stepped closer to him. "You've never been too busy for me," Celia added suggestively.

Logan squeezed Rory's hand sending her a silent apology. "Well I'm going to be too busy from now on," he told her somewhat rudely. Logan wanted her gone at all costs. "This is my girlfriend Rory."

Celia glanced briefly at Rory before turning her attention back to Logan. "So I'd love to get together while you're in town," said Celia completely ignoring Logan's previous statement. Rory was too stunned to say anything. The nerve of this girl!

"I don't think so," said Logan.

Celia's smile faltered a bit, but she pressed on. Giving Rory a critical once over, she rolled her eyes and addressed Logan again, "When you change your mind, you know where to reach me." She then gave Rory a smug smirk and winked at Logan before walking away.

"I am so sorry," uttered Logan immediately. "She is…"

"It's all right," said Rory. She was slightly unnerved by the situation, but she had no intention of letting that Celia ruin their night, which Rory knew was what the blond intended.

"No. It's not all right. That was incredibly rude of her. I can't believe…"

"Don't worry about it," Rory tried to reassure him. "You didn't do anything wrong, Logan. You tried to put her off. It's not your fault she's obviously an idiot."

Logan laughed and felt himself relax a bit. The situation had unnerved him as well. "You're sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine," she insisted kissing him sweetly for emphasis.

Logan let out a breath. "You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"You're amazing," he said in complete awe of her. His girlfriend was so awesome. He pulled her into a hug and didn't let go until the hostess informed them their table was ready.

They were seated at a cozy table for two by a window overlooking the busy streets. The food was excellent and the lights of the City added a romantic glow to the setting. Rory and Logan made every attempt to enjoy their meal, but as luck would have it, Celia's party was seated in the same section of the restaurant. As if it wasn't bad enough to have her in Rory's line of vision, the aggressive little strumpet took every opportunity to get up and walk past their table. She didn't approach Logan again, but she made sure she was visible. Logan offered to ask the hostess to move them, but Rory refused. She was not about to give Celia the satisfaction. In the end, that decision only ended up making things worse. Rory pretended not to be bothered. Logan pretended not to notice that Rory was pretending not to be bothered. The effort associated with their actions only added to the tension and as such, dinner was less than perfect.

Determined to salvage the remainder of the evening, Logan whisked them off to their next destination. En route, he jumped out of the car and bought some flowers from a street vendor. "For you," he said handing Rory the bouquet of bright yellow daisies—they weren't sunflowers but hey, he was improvising.

"You're doing the cliché flower thing now?" teased Rory.

"Well I asked the guy if he had gourmet, chocolate covered espresso beans, but this was all he had," said Logan. He was happy the tension seemed to be evaporating now that they were away from the restaurant. He would never be calling Celia ever again.

"Street vendors today," said Rory with a shake of her head, "no initiative. No imagination. It's a wonder that man is still in business."

Logan put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. He was beyond relieved at how easily they slipped back into their playful banter.

"So where to next, Huntzberger?" Rory was eager as Logan to forget what happened at the restaurant and move on with the rest of their night.

"Faux."

Rory pulled away and looked at him somewhat surprised. "You're taking me to club?" "_A very loud club?" _she silently added. It's not that she was completely opposed to the idea. She enjoyed going to clubs every now and then. It just wasn't what she envisioned for their romantic night out. Not to mention the fact that this particular club was known for catering to young celebs who had a tendency to drink too much and end up in the tabloids.

"We'll only be there for an hour tops, probably less—there's just something I thought you'd want to see. And relax, we're going in through a private entrance so no one will see us. We have a private room where we can look out, but no one can look in." Logan observed her still confused expression and added, "According to my sources, the cast of _The Hills_ is in town and MTV is taping an episode there tonight. Coincidently right in front of our enclosed, private room so we'll have a front row seat to the "drama" as it unfolds."

Rory's eyes lit up. "Stop it!" Rory's guilty pleasure was cheesy MTV reality shows. It wasn't so much that she enjoyed them as much as she enjoyed mocking them. Logan had already been forced to endure several hours of such reality shows and when he'd planned this particular part of the evening, it was intended to be a short stint of comic relief sandwiched between a romantic dinner and a very romantic carriage ride through Central Park. He'd timed it so that they'd arrive at Faux just in time to see an orchestrated cat fight before heading to the park. After the way dinner turned out, they could both use a good laugh. This was perfect—it had to be.

"I am totally serious," Logan said. "Curtain's up in exactly 20 minutes. We can have a glass of champagne, make fun of some D-list celebrities, and then leave."

Rory was thrilled. This was exactly what she needed after the incredibly uncomfortable dinner. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I can't believe you did this."

"I thought you'd like it," he said wrapping her up in his arms.

"You know me so well," said Rory as she snuggled into his embrace.

Logan grinned knowing how true that was.

They arrived at the club a few minutes later and made it into their private room without any hassle and without being seen. Logan ordered a bottle of champagne and some chocolate covered strawberries. Things were going well. They chatted about nothing in particular and just enjoyed being together. Rory was enjoying watching the club goers and celebrity seekers through the one way glass. Logan was enjoying watching her do this. They both had a good laugh every time someone pressed their face up against the glass in an attempt to see who was in the VIP room. After a half an hour, there was still no sign of anyone from _The Hills_. However, there were MTV cameras positioned right outside their room so they knew the show should start eventually.

"Damn that Heidi and Spencer for being late," said Rory with a pout. She poured herself another glass of champagne and sat back trying to be patient.

Logan checked his watch and frowned. The cast members should have been here by now. He got on the phone to call his source. A friend of his from boarding school worked for one of the show's producers. "Rob, what's going on?"

"Hey, Logan."

"We're at Faux. What time are those guys supposed to be here?"

"Sorry, man, I meant to call you. There was a last minute change of plans and the scene got shot an hour earlier than we expected."

Logan attempted to mask his disappointment. "Are you sure? There are still camera guys here."

"They're just shooting some background stuff. The cast left a little over an hour ago."

Logan let out a sigh.

"Sorry, man. Hope your girl isn't too disappointed."

"Don't worry about it. I gotta go. Thanks anyway, Rob." Logan hung up the phone and looked over at Rory. From the look in her eyes, he could tell that she knew there would be no LC sighting tonight.

"Do you want to stay?" she asked trying not to sound too bummed.

"No, we should go," answered Logan.

"Are you sure? We don't have to. D-list celebrities or not, we can still have some fun. Do you want to go out there and dance a little?" Rory wanted to cheer him up a bit—he looked so sad, like a little boy who got socks instead of toys for his birthday.

Logan smiled at her obvious attempt to cheer him up. "Yeah, Ace. Let's dance."

Logan led her out of the room and headed for the dance floor, but before they made it five feet out, Logan was accosted. A tall, and very, very thin, blond flung herself into Logan's arms, nearly knocking over Rory in the process.

"LOGAN!!!"

Logan reacted quickly and pushed her off him. "Lesley," he said through gritted teeth. He couldn't believe this was happening—again.

"Where have you been hiding yourself?" she demanded.

Logan made a move toward Rory, but Lesley skillfully blocked his path. Rory had recovered from the shock of being nearly knocked to the ground, but she was seething with anger at the sight of the second girl that night who was clearly making advances at her boyfriend. "I've been busy. You okay, Rory?" he asked pushing past Lesley.

Rory forced a smile on her face. "I'm fine."

Logan could tell she was anything but.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw you come out of that private VIP room. My friends and I have been wondering who was in there. Imagine my shock when I saw you come out."

Logan tried to ignore her rattling and stared intently at Rory.

"Of course I don't know why I'm so surprise," continued Lesley. "I know how much you love a good VIP room. Do you remember how much fun we had at the VIP room of that club in Miami?" she asked making it very clear that she knew Logan very intimately.

Rory's eyes went wide. Logan felt his stomach drop.

"So do you want to dance?" asked Lesley. Rory glared at her. Lesley gave her a wicked smile—she knew exactly what she was doing.

"No, I don't want to dance," said Logan not taking his eyes of Rory. She and Lesley were currently engaged in a staring contest. "I was just about to dance with my girlfriend," he said pulling Rory close to him. He noted how tense she was.

"Girlfriend?" asked Lesley. "Are you serious?"

"Very serious," answered Rory. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Lesley looked her up and down in much the same way Celia had earlier that evening. "Sweetie, save yourself the heartache. Logan doesn't get serious about any girl. He likes to have…fun," she said suggestively. "Trust me, I know. He and I have had a lot of fun together."

"Well he's not interested in having any more fun with you," snapped Rory. "EVER AGAIN."

Lesley glared at Rory. "Logan's always up for some fun, with me or with someone else. And from the look of you, it doesn't seem like you could show him a very good time."

"Shut-up, Lesley," ordered Logan. "Get away from me and get the hell away from my girlfriend!"

"Logan…"

"NOW!"

Lesley was sober enough to see the anger in his eyes. She gave Rory one more goading smile before wisely stepping away. "You have my number, Logan. Call me any time."

Logan did not know what to do. He looked at Rory who was breathing heavily attempting to quell her anger. "Ace, I swear this type of situation has never happened before in my life."

Rory was trying not to be furious, but she couldn't help it. The night was complete and total disaster.

"Look, let's just go," suggested Logan.

Rory only nodded.

He left her side only long enough to retrieve her clutch from their private room. Logan quickly ushered them outside calling the driver on the way to help expedite their exit from the club. He needed to get her away from there. He needed to get away from there. The comic relief portion of the evening turned out not to be very funny at all.

Silence engulfed the car as it drove away from Faux. Rory couldn't get the image of Logan with Celia and Lesley out of her mind. She knew there had been other girls and accepted it. However, she was not prepared to be confronted by two of those girls on the same night—the very night that was supposed to be all about her and Logan. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ace," he began tentatively. "I'm…I don't…I'm…I don't know what to say."

"That makes two of us."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too," she said absentmindedly. She wasn't paying any attention to him. She was too distracted to full comprehend what he was saying.

Logan reached for her hand, "I set up a carriage ride for us through Central Park. It'll be just the two of us. We can just sit quietly, look up at the stars, and try to forget everything else that happened tonight."

"Yeah, unless the carriage driver turns out to be some girl you've had sex with," she said bitterly.

Logan dropped her hand.

Rory couldn't believe that she'd just said that. She wanted to take it back immediately, but it was too late. "I didn't mean that," she offered, but the damage was done. When they'd first gotten together, she'd gone through great lengths to assure him that she didn't hold his sexual past against him. That one bitter, thoughtless comment, said completely out of frustration, negated all of her previous assurances. "I'm sorry that was…"

"It's fine," interrupted Logan. It wasn't.

"I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine."

"Logan, I swear, I didn't…"

"It's fine. I understand. It's not like you didn't have reason to say it."

"I didn't have reason to say it," insisted Rory. "It was totally wrong of me to say and I apologize."

Logan sat there in silence. He never thought Rory would ever throw his past in face like that. He knew it only happened because the stress of the evening had gotten to her and he knew she was genuinely sorry. Still, it hurt.

Rory looked over at him. The expression on her face matched the confusion and frustration she felt. This isn't how tonight was supposed to go. "It's…it's getting late. And we have a big day tomorrow. Maybe we should just call it a night."

Logan didn't respond to her directly, rather he instructed the driver to take them back to the hotel. The car ride was silent. The elevator ride was silent. When they got to Rory's floor, she muttered a good night and obligingly kissed Logan's cheek. The ride up to the penthouse made Logan feel lonelier than he'd ever thought possible. To make matters worse, he walked into his suite—what should've been their suite—to find it filled with flowers and soft lighting. There were rose petals on the bed, unlit candles surrounding the Jacuzzi tub and out on the balcony, and a table full of sweets—chocolates, truffles, and five different types of chocolate covered coffee beans. She would've loved it all. Tonight was not supposed to end with him alone in this suite. How in the world was he going to fix this?

* * *

Down on the 34th floor, Rory wasn't fairing any better. She tried to put on a pot of coffee only to find the machine the hotel provided didn't work. "Great. Just great," she muttered.

She changed out of her dress and into her pajamas—sweats and a t-shirt. She wanted to cry. She considered calling her mother, but thought better of it. She considered calling Joanna, but then realized what time it was. Then she thought about Logan. He'd really gone out of his way to make this night as perfect as possible for her. It really wasn't his fault it turned out the way it did. Yes, she was angry about the girls—she was only human after all. What girl likes to be confronted by an ex-lover of her boyfriend, much less two ex-lovers—on what should have been their perfect night?

"Perfect," she muttered to herself. It was almost funny how completely un-perfect the night turned out to be. And then it hit her. How many times had she told Logan that all she needed to make her first time perfect was that it be with him? And truly, what he had planned for them that night would have been lovely. The restaurant was romantic and beautiful; the food was incredible; watching an episode of _The Hills _being taped would have been hilarious—not to mention it showed how well he knew her; and she'd always wanted to take a carriage ride through Central Park. It would've been perfect. So why was she sulking? Running into Celia and then Lesley was unfortunate, but what had really ruined the evening was the fact that she'd let them get to her. Both girls intended to ruin her night and she allowed them to do just that. Her snapping at Logan was what ultimately put a nail in the coffin of their evening. She'd never forget the look on his face or how coldly he dropped her hand when she thoughtlessly said what she said.

Rather than getting into bed, she toed on her sneakers and went to find Logan. Rory didn't have to look too far. She found him standing outside her door just about to knock.

"Hi," she greeted quietly.

"I brought you some coffee," he said holding out a venti Starbucks cup.

"I was just about to go look for you," she admitted while eagerly accepting the beloved brew. She stepped aside and let him into her room.

"Ace, I'm really, really sorry about how tonight turned out. Those girls…"

"Forget about them," interrupted Rory. She put her cup down and moved toward Logan.

"I have forgotten about them. I swear, Ace, I haven't thought about any other girl since you've been back."

"I know, Logan."

"I want you. I only want to be with you."

"I know, Logan."

"I wanted everything tonight to be…"

"Perfect. I know."

"Instead it was…"

"The worse date you've ever been on," she offered.

"I think it may qualify as the worse date in the history of dating."

She cracked a small smile. "Yeah, it was pretty bad."

Logan took comfort in the fact that there was a twinge of humor in her voice.

"But I only made it worse when I said…"

"Don't worry about that, Ace."

"No, Logan. Let me apologize for that. I was angry and frustrated and it came out before I could even think about it. I'm sorry. You know I don't hold your past against you—I just didn't expect to be confronted by it."

"Twice," he added understanding her frustration.

"Yes, twice. In the same night. The same night that we were supposed to…"

"I know."

"I'm sorry, Logan."

"I'm sorry too, Ace."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. You planned a fun, romantic night out that—had it gone according to plan—I would have loved. You offered to move tables at the restaurant and we didn't because I was being stubborn and stupid. You brushed off both girls and made it clear to them that I was your girlfriend. I was the one that let them get to me. You did everything right."

Logan pulled her into his arms.

"It not your fault it turned out so bad," she mumbled into his neck.

Logan chuckled at that.

Rory indulged in the hug for a few seconds longer. "Thank you for the coffee."

"You're welcome." He cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips down to hers. The kiss was slow and tender, both taking their time.

Rory surrendered herself to that kiss, releasing all the frustration that came out of that night. They stood in the middle of her hotel room holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it. The kiss became more and more heated and they stopped to breathe only when the burning of the lungs became unbearable. Logan's eyes unconsciously went to the bed. As if reading his thoughts, Rory founds his lips again and started moving them back toward that waiting bed. Logan was trying to think, but that became increasing more difficult with each passing second. He thought about what had happened that night, what she'd said, and his ruined plans. He thought about the perfectly decorated suite just a few floors above that he'd prepared just for her. He thought about all that might have been that night, but somehow none of it mattered. The date had been awful and they weren't in his fancy suite, but they were together and that's all that mattered.

Rory's heart was racing. She could tell something had shifted within him—the look in his eyes, the way he touched her, it was different. It was more intense, more connected, more passionate, just more. She knew at that moment he wasn't going to stop them. And she knew that she wasn't going to stop them.

Logan broke their kiss when they finally made it to the side of the bed. He looked into her eyes and searched for any sign of hesitation. He saw nothing but passion and pure longing. His hands played with the soft material of the shirt she was wearing. Without asking for permission, he very slowly pulled the shirt off. The sight of her naked from the waist up sent such an intense surge of lust through his body that he wondered how it was possible that they'd waited this long. He kissed her lips briefly before moving his mouth to her neck through the valley between her breasts and further down until he was kneeling in from of her. Their eyes met briefly before Logan looped his fingers into the waistband of her sweats and pulled them down. He ran his tongue over the edge of her panties, teasing her, and causing Rory to through her head back and moan.

Rory sat on the edge of the bed and let Logan pull her sweats off completely. As he was doing this, she took the opportunity to hook her legs behind his back and pull him towards her. Logan, still on his knees, obliged her silent request and positioned himself between her legs. They kissed, this time it was neither tender nor slow. Rory's hands worked on the buttons of Logan's shirt, desperate to feel his naked skin against hers. Logan made himself useful by undoing the buttons on his pants. He was just as desperate as she to feel her naked skin against his. Rory lay back onto the bed pulling Logan on top of her. He kicked off his shoes and socks, but before discarding his pants, he fished his wallet out of them and tossed it on the nightstand.

Logan took the time to worship ever inch of her body. He loved the way she moaned when he kissed the spot on her neck just over her pulse. He loved the way she whimpered when he ran his mouth and his hands over her breasts. He loved the how she impatiently writhed underneath him, grinding against his already rock hard erection, in search of a release. He hovered over her and looked deeply into her intensely blue eyes. "You're beautiful," was all he could say.

"I want you," was all she could say.

He smirked and found her lips again. They engaged in a heated kiss that only left Rory wanting more. Without breaking the kiss, she took Logan's hands, steered them off her breasts and positioned them on her panties. Taking the hint, Logan pushed the flimsy material down. Rory made a move to remove his boxers, the last piece of clothing separating them, but Logan stopped her. "Not yet," he whispered.

Before Rory had a chance to question his motives, Logan launched a full assault on her senses. He was kissing her with renewed intensity and his hands were suddenly everywhere at once. He knew that since this would be her first time, it was unlikely—if not physically impossible—for her to actually have an orgasm during sex. As such, he was determined to get her off at least a couple of times before they got to the main act. That he knew from experience. This was hardly the first time Logan had deflowered a girl. Though the pre-Rory Logan preferred an experienced bedmate, not all his past conquests had experience. In high school, more than one girl had gladly, and all too willingly, sacrificed her virginity to the great Logan Huntzberger. Most of these girls naively believed giving it up would get Logan to settle down. Instead it had the opposite effect. It was a little known fact that Logan moved on fairly quickly after he'd gotten what he wanted. This resulted in many, many confrontations involving tears and insults. It was one of the reasons Logan eventually made a point of only hooking up with girls who were, as Finn put it, "broken in." With Rory, however, everything was different. He was different.

Logan rolled them over positioning Rory's lithe, naked body on top of his. He let his hands slide over her slim form reveling in the smoothness of her pale skin. Keeping one hand on the swell of her ass, he brought his other hand to the base of her neck and pulled her down for a feverish kiss. He ran his fingers through her air massaging her scalp and willing her entire body to relax—to surrender to everything but him and the pleasure he was going to give her. Without reducing any of the passion or intensity, he purposefully slowed the tempo of kiss. Logan knew that nothing turned Rory on more than kissing and he hoped to use that knowledge to his advantage. While a very naked Rory was kissing him senseless, he moved his hands to the back of her thighs gently pulling them apart so that she had one knee on either side of him. He then put his hands on her hips and began guiding her up and down over his shaft.

Rory was so lost in Logan's kisses that she didn't realize the position Logan had them. Suddenly, it wasn't just the sensation of his warm mouth that was driving her mad. Even with his boxers still on, she could feel every bit of his hardened member. Her instincts immediately took over and it was no longer necessary for Logan to guide her hips up and down. Rory remained locked in that kiss, her arms positioned over his shoulders as he she leveraged her body up and down over his. Logan was more than willowing to let her use his body to pleasure herself. He himself was lost in the kiss while his hands had free range over her smooth, perfect skin. When her body began to speed up over him, he knew she was close and he put those skilled hands to work. He, not so gently, grabbed her ass and bean thrusting his hips in concert with hers. Rory sat up, exposing her upper torso to Logan's hungry eyes. She hated to break their kiss, but her body was desperate for a release and she needed to focus all her energy and attention to what her lower half was doing. Rory closed her eyes and threw her head back while continuing to rub against Logan. Logan took that opportunity to latched his mouth onto her left breast while fondling her right breast with his left hand all the while continuing to move against her. It was all the added stimulation Rory needed and within seconds, her body was convulsing with euphoric energy. It took all of Logan's self control not to come with her especially since she called out his name over and over as she rode out her orgasm in his arms.

Exhausted, Rory collapsed against him with a blissful smile on her face. Logan kissed her head and laid her gently on the mattress. He could still feel her body pulsating and before Rory had the chance to catch her breath, Logan began stimulating her again. He moved of the bed and, being sure not to break eye contact, he pushed his boxers down exposing his still very erect penis. Rory grinned at the sight of his beautiful, strong, hard body while still trying to gain control of her breathing. Seeing Logan naked and obviously turned on was not helping matters. Nor did it help when he moved his body over hers. With his arms extended on either side of her, Logan hovered over her, their bodies would not have been touching at all save for the fact that the tip of his very hard and very eager cock was pushing against her lower stomach. Rory licked her lips drawing Logan's attention to her mouth before reaching down to stroke him. Logan let out a grateful moan before letting his body fall gently on hers naked flesh against naked flesh. The kiss was heated from the beginning as both reveled in the feeling the other completely naked.

Although loving the feeling of her hand on his most sacred of appendages, Logan reluctantly pried Rory's fingers of him. He needed to slow things down a bit or he would never last until he was inside her. In her eagerness to give her boyfriend some pleasure of her own, Rory attempted to grasp Logan again, but he slyly moved off her. Kneeling between her legs, Logan took a moment to appreciate the view of his naked girlfriend. He flashed her that sexy smirk before pushing a finger into her wet folds. Rory's eyes rolled back and she let out a breathy moan. She instinctively began to move against his hand and Logan watched in awe as her body writhed in pleasure. He expertly moved his fingers within her, stimulating her clit with his thumb. Not being able to resist, he then dipped his head down tasting the sweetness of her sex as Rory lay gripping the sheets and calling out his name between groans of pleasure. It wasn't long before she was nearing her peak once again at which point Logan redoubled his efforts employing the use of his agile fingers and his very, very talented tongue. Rory's body shook with the effects of her second powerful orgasm of the night. Logan, once again, stopped to enjoy the view. Mere seconds after her body stopped shaking, Logan moved over her reaching over to his wallet on the nightstand. With shaking hands, he pulled out a condom.

Rory watched in wonder as he opened the package and placed the condom over the tip of his throbbing cock. Logan paused and their eyes met for a moment. He then took her hand in his kissed it lovingly before bringing it down to his other hand, the one holding the condom over his penis. He wanted to let her know that it was still her decision—that they could stop now if she wanted to. She didn't. Rory eased her hand down and covered him with the latex. Much to Logan's pleasure, she slid her hand over him a few more times than necessary to ensure the condom was in place.

Logan gently moved her hands off him and hovered over her once more. He kissed her softly before positioning the head of his penis at her entrance. He teased the wetness of her folds causing Rory to instinctively spread her legs further apart and pulling him closer. Rory tried to look down between them, but with a knowing hand, Logan tilted her face head back so she was facing him.

"Look at me, Ace. Keep your eyes on me," was his gentle command.

Rory nodded. "Ok," she answered obediently.

Logan distracted her with a slow, languid kiss before he gently pushed the head of his cock into her. Rory moaned in pleasure and expressed her gratitude by responding more vigorously to Logan's kisses. After a few seconds, Logan pulled out and thrust in more deeply. The response from Rory was less appreciative. She gave a surprised whimper and Logan could felt her body immediately tense.

"Sshhh, it's ok," he comforted. "I'm right here, Ace. Relax."

Rory tried to do just that. He unclenched her muscles and moved her legs further apart. "I'm ok," she assured him.

Logan kissed her lips and stroked her face. He knew the next few minutes would not be pleasant for her and it killed him to cause her any kind of pain. Wanting to avoid that pain, he pulled back and spent a few seconds rubbing himself over her folds. Rory momentarily forgot about any discomfort and reveled in the pleasant sensations he was eliciting. She knew he was holding back for her and while she appreciated it, she wanted to know the feeling of having him completely inside her.

"It's ok, Logan. I'm ready," she whispered.

Logan once again pushed into her. He moved slowly careful not to cause her any more discomfort than necessary. He based his actions on her reaction to him. Whenever he felt her muscles begin to relax, he push in a little deeper. He knew he was near the barrier and despite his inability to cause her pain, his body was fighting a losing battle. He needed to be inside her. With one more loving kiss and one last reassuring look, he thrust completely into her. Logan's cry of euphoria at the wonderful sensation of finally being inside her was nearly masked by Rory's cry of pain. Logan looked into her eyes and tried to comfort her by whispering sweet nothings. He moved slowly within her which seemed to dull the searing pain Rory felt. Logan's heart ached as he kissed the tears off her cheeks.

"It's ok, baby. Look at me. I'm right here." He grunted as he continued to move inside her. Logan didn't want to be insensitive to the pain she was feeling, but he felt like he was in heaven. She was so tight and finally being inside her felt so, so good. "You're so beautiful, Rory. You're so amazing," he whispered between thrusts. "

Rory could tell he was holding himself back. She wanted to give him the pleasure that her body was currently denying her. Logan's sweet whispers made her heart swell with emotion and succeeded distracting her from her discomfort. After a few minutes, the pain subsided to nothing more than a dull ache and she began to move with him. Feeling her respond to him was all Logan needed. His thrusts became less slow and less gentle and Rory's dull ache turned into an almost pleasurable one. She hooked her right leg over his back allowing Logan to plow deeper into her which succeeded in exciting Logan past his breaking point. She wrapped her arms around his neck and in breathy whispers, encouraged him to let his body have what it so desperately wanted.

"I've wanted this for so long, Logan," she confided. "Just let go, baby."

With that, Logan's body completely took over. He pumped wildly into her willing body. He shouted her name and released a guttural groan as he thrust one last time before collapsing on top of her. Rory could feel the violent beating of his heart as he lay motionless on top of her. After a few seconds, Logan rolled them on their sides so he wasn't crushing her with his weight. He looked into her eyes and could manage nothing but a euphoric smile. There were no words to express what he felt at that moment, what he felt for her was powerful. They happily laid there staring at each other until their breathing returned to a normal pace. Logan then kissed her softly. He wanted to say something beautiful and meaningful, something they'd always remember.

"Hi, Ace," was all he could come up with.

"Hi, Logan," she responded with an equally euphoric smile on her face.

He brushed her hair off her face and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose before reluctantly getting out of bed to dispose of the condom. Rory watched him enter the bathroom and heard him turn the shower on. When he returned, he lifted her out of the bed, and carried her into the bathroom. Without saying a word, he pulled them into the shower. Rory closed her eyes and leaned her body into his as he used the showerhead to rinse both of them off. He then dried them off and wrapped Rory in a towel. In the main room, Rory watched as Logan stripped the top sheet off the bed before lifting her in his arms and placing her in the middle of the king size mattress. Logan wandered over to the mini bar and retuned with bottled waters, a Snickers bar, and a bag of peanut M&Ms. He them retrieved her now cold coffee and the bag of chocolate covered espresso beans he'd brought her earlier that night and deposited everything on the nightstand. He then whipped Rory's towel off her body.

"Logan," she whined giggling all the while.

"You won't be needing that," he informed her. Stripping himself of the towel wrapped around his waist, Logan climbed into bed and immediately pulled Rory into his arms.

"That's quite a spread you've got over there," said Rory eying the nightstand.

"Well, I did promise you chocolate," answered Logan with a smirk.

"That you did."

"Ok, Ace. M&Ms or espresso beans?"

"Or?" said Rory playfully.

Logan laughed. "Of course." The two sat up in bed laughing and talking about nothing in particular as Logan fed her the M&Ms and espresso beans. It was well after midnight before they finally settled in to get some sleep.

"You ok?" asked Logan as Rory laid her head on his bare chest.

"I'm perfect," she answered yawning. It had been a very long day.

Logan kissed her head and engulfed her in his arms. The night hadn't turned out at all how he planned—the date was a disaster, they weren't in the penthouse suite, but he was falling asleep with Rory in his arms. It was the most perfect moment of his life.

* * *

The next morning, Logan woke to a naked Rory straddling him while kissing his neck. "G'morning, baby," she whispered seductively into his ear.

"Mmmm." Logan moaned and let his body, already aroused, enjoy her ministrations. Since losing his virginity, Logan hardly ever went more than a week without having sex and not that he had any reason to complain, but before last night, it had been a while since he'd had sex. After having experienced the full pleasure of Rory's body, and having waited for her longer than he had with any other girl, Logan was eager to experience that perfect euphoria again. He flipped them over and buried his face between her breasts. At that moment, there was no thought of foreplay on either of their minds. Logan reached between her legs and groaned in anticipation at the slick wetness he felt. Then it hit him. "Shit!" he cursed and immediately moved his hands off her.

Rory missed his fingers immediately. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I only had that one condom in my wallet," he said seemingly in pain. Logan sat up and looked around for his clothes. "I've got more in my room. Give me one minute to run upstairs and I'll be right…"

Rory interrupted by kissing him soundly on the mouth. She threw her naked body against him and Logan couldn't help bust respond immediately. When he felt her reach for his still aroused penis, Logan fought to stop her.

"Ace, stop," he commanded. How was he supposed to be safe and responsible when she insisted on tempting him with her beautiful, naked, willing body?

Rory only laughed. She climbed over him, out of bed, grabbed her purse and tossed him the box of Trojans Lorelai had given her yesterday morning.

Logan grinned like a fool, eyeing the box in his hands like a drowning man holding a life preserver. "Well aren't we the little girl scout, Ace," he teased pulling her back into bed to resume their interrupted activities.

Rory giggled as he moved back over her. "Compliments of my mother," she informed him.

Logan momentarily froze. "Ok, Ace, as much as I appreciate the fact that we have condoms, mentioning your mother at a time like this is very ill advised."

Rory giggled and reached down to grab hold of him. "Doesn't seem to have affected you all that much," she teased stroking his still very erect cock.

"Well, you can't really go by him, Ace," said Logan kissing her neck. "He's always at attention whenever you're around," he informed her, "and naked." He brought his hands up to fondle her breasts.

Rory continued to giggle as she continued to stroke him and banter with him. "Either way, I think you should be grateful my mother thought ahead. If she hadn't, we wouldn't be having quite such a good morning would we?"

Logan couldn't argue with that. He tore open the box and quickly put a condom on. Settling himself over her, he pushed into her completely with one trust. They both moaned in relief. "God I love Lorelai," he muttered responding to her previous comments.

"Ok, baby. Being grateful is one thing, but saying you love my mother at this particular moment is very, very, very, ill advised," she scolded though the expression in her eyes were a mixture of lust and playfulness.

Logan chuckled. Even during sex, they could make each other laugh. Would this girl ever cease to amaze him? "How do you know which Lorelai I meant?" The mood suddenly became very serious.

Rory stared up at him. Her heart was racing. "Logan."

His lips found hers and all words were forgotten. What would have been a fast and frenzied coupling turned into something more intimately tender.

* * *

The two were very late for breakfast, but despite Logan's insistent and very persuasive arguments to blow off the day and spend it in bed, Rory made sure they arrived well before the first session. The day began with a lecture on the history of journalism followed by a group discussion on the various milestones throughout the last century. As usual, Rory excelled. She asked poignant questions and impressed everyone in the room with her effective manner of arguing a point without alienating anyone opposed to that point. The discussion leaders were very impressed. They were also pleasantly surprised at Loan's very active participation. More often than not, it was he who Rory found herself arguing with. In most instances, it wasn't so much that he disagreed with her point as much as he enjoyed getting a rise out of her. Plus, in front of the crowd, it was all the interaction he was going to get. Still, he was effectively and impressively engaged in every discussion which is what was reported to Mitchum.

That first day passed quickly for them both. Logan was actually surprised when Tim Lang informed them they were done with sessions for the day. However, Logan was none too pleased when he told the participants to enjoy the show they were attending after dinner. Logan had just spent the whole day keeping a respectable distance from his girlfriend. He wanted nothing more than to be alone with her in either of their hotel rooms so he could take advantage of their new found physical relationship.

"This is ridiculous," complained Logan. "I don't want to see some stupid play."

"Come on, Logan," said Rory pushing him onto the waiting mini-bus. "It'll be fun."

"This is not my idea of fun, Ace."

"Relax," she soothed. She wanted to run her hand over his face, but stopped herself just in time. "It'll be over before you know it. And if you behave during the show, you may get a reward."

Logan's eyes lit up in anticipation. "A reward you say?"

"Yup."

"What kind of reward?" he asked.

They sat down next to each other on the bus catching the attention of more than one curious onlooker. She leaned in close enough for Logan to get a whiff of her perfume. "The best kind," she answered in a whisper. "The naked kind."

Logan sat back and grinned.

"So no more complaining?" asked Rory.

"I love the theatre," was his cheeky response.

* * *

True to the schedule, the minibus dropped off the Program participants in front of the hotel at exactly 9:30pm. Logan had endured the rather painful off Broadway play without so much as a sigh. He was determined to claim his reward. In fact he began to stake his claim as soon as they were alone in the elevator. By the time they made it to the door of his penthouse suite, he'd already undone half of the buttons on Rory's blouse.

"Where's your key card?" she asked wanting to get out of the hallway as quickly as possible. Logan, however, seemed to not care at all where they were as his hands busily went about getting his girlfriend's clothes off.

"In my pocket," he answered slyly.

"Is that your way of asking me to fish around in your pants?" she asked with a giggle.

"Hey if you want in that suite, one of us is going to have to get that key card. I for one am happy to do this right in this hallway," he informed her.

Rory knew he was kidding, but played along anyway. "Do you really want to strip me naked in this hallway, Logan? Where anyone can wander by and ogle my goodies?" she teased.

"Good point," he agreed. He didn't want anyone ogling her but him. He quickly fumbled in his pant pockets for his key card and finally granted them access to his room. As soon as they entered the suite, Logan pressed Rory's body against the door and kissed her soundly. He was just about to slide his hands into her half open blouse when a voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me," stated a deep authoritative voice.

Logan and Rory immediately stopped what they were doing and came face to face with none other than Mitchum Huntzberger. Rory yelped and ducked behind Logan trying desperately to re-button her blouse.

"Dad? What the hell are you doing here?" shouted Logan. He created a wall between Rory and his father doing his best to shield her from what he knew would be a very angry Mitchum Huntzberger.

"I heard such nice things about you today so I thought I'd come here and congratulate you on a successful first day," answered Mitchum. It was the truth. He did hear good things about Logan from his colleagues which both pleased and surprised him. It was Tim who pointed out that the younger Huntzberger seemed at his best when sparring with the lovely and equally impressive Miss Hayden. That got Mitchum's attention. Rather than returning to the Huntzberger's New York apartment after his last meeting of the day, he thought he'd drop by and surprise his son. His intent was not to catch him in such a compromising position, but rather to offer his congratulations after which he planned to question Logan more vigorously about Rory. However, Mitchum didn't want to be in the lobby when the mini-bus dropped off the rest of the participants. Ironically enough, he thought Logan would appreciate the fact that he was making an effort not to draw any unnecessary attention to his son—so he convinced/ordered the hotel manager to let him into Logan's room. Mitchum momentarily questioned Logan's choice of hotel room, and briefly wondered how much the suite was costing him, but then wrote it off as another of Logan's unnecessary, though not unexpected, extravagances. It wasn't until Logan entered the room locked in a passionate kiss with Rory Hayden that it occurred to Mitchum that the lavish suite was meant to serve an entirely different purpose.

"You should have called first," Logan angrily pointed out.

Mitchum paused for a moment to assess the situation. "Hello, Rory," he addressed her calmly.

"Hi, Mitchum," she answered as dignified as she could despite the situation.

"Perhaps you should go down to your own room. I'd like to have a word with my son."

Rory would have loved nothing more than to run out of there down to the safety of her room. She'd never been more embarrassed in her life—being caught by Mitchum Huntzberger. How was she ever going to live this down? However, she was not about to leave Logan to face this alone. "I think I'll stay," she said bravely. She grabbed hold of Logan's hand—there was not much to hide now.

Logan appreciated the gesture, but he could tell by the look in his father's eyes that it would be best for Rory to leave. "It's all right, Ace. Go down to your room. I'll be ok," he assured her.

"Logan, no," she argued. Rory glanced over at Mitchum who was staring hard at them. "I'm not leaving you," she whispered.

Logan looked over at his father and noted Mitchum's growing impatience. "It'll be all right, Ace. Just let me talk to him. I'll be down in a couple of minutes." Logan pulled her close to him and kissed her head. "Please, Ace. I promise I'll be all right."

"Logan." She didn't want to leave him.

"Please, Rory," he said seriously.

Rory looked into his eyes and despite her reluctance, she agreed. She gave his hand another reassuring squeeze and ran a hand over his cheek. "I'll wait downstairs for you," she promised him.

Mitchum watched this exchange with intense curiosity.

"Good night, Mitchum," said Rory strongly before she exited.

Mitchum nodded. "Good night, Rory."

Silence engulfed to room as soon as the door shut behind her as father and son proceeded to just stare at each other. Logan caved and spoke first. "Look, Dad…"

"I don't want to hear it, Logan. What the hell are you thinking?"

"Dad, I wasn't…"

"That's right. You weren't thinking. You never think." Mitchum paused to calm his nerves. "You never stop to consider the consequences of your actions. Rory is from two very important families."

"I don't care who her family is," Logan shouted back.

"You better start caring," roared Mitchum. "Do you have any idea the type of damage you could do to our family if you…"

"I don't care about our family," Logan erupted. "I am so sick of hearing about my responsibility to our family. This has nothing to do with the family!"

"This has everything to do with the family," countered Mitchum.

"No it doesn't. What's going on between me and Rory is no one's business—not yours, or Grandfather's, or Mom's, or Richard's, or Emily's, or Straub's, or Francine's, or Lorelai's, or Christopher's, or even Kevin's. What's going on between me and Rory is between me and Rory."

"And what exactly is going on between you and Rory?" asked Mirchum. "Because what I saw a few minutes ago was a lot more than just friendship."

"This is none of your business."

"Everything having to do with our family is my business. You are not going to alienate our family from the Haydens and the Gilmores. You are not going to hurt Rory."

Logan's eyes flashed with anger. "I would never hurt Rory."

"Oh really? How long before that sweet girl is crying to her mother because you broke her heart?" asked Mitchum.

"Screw you!"

"Logan…"

"Shut-up, Dad. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Don't use that language with me, boy."

"I'll talk to you however the fuck I want. You are completely out of line. You want to know why I kept this relationship from you?" asked Logan. "This is why. Because you are a cold, manipulating, unfeeling prick who has his head so far up his ass, he doesn't know anything about his own son."

Mitchum's eyes flashed with white hot anger. "You watch your mouth. This thing with you and Rory ends tonight. You end it now—before things get too out of hand," he ordered.

"No."

"Logan, I'm not kidding," he shouted.

"Neither am I, Dad," Logan shouted back. "I don't care what you want or what you think. I'm not going to stop seeing Rory.

"Logan…"

"No. Rory and I are good together. I love her. She makes me happy. I'm not going to stop seeing her. I don't care what you do."

Mitchum was caught completely off guard. Did Logan just say he loved her? "What did you just say?"

"I said I'm not going to stop seeing her," he repeated.

"No," said Mitchum. "Before that. You said you loved her."

Logan frowned. "What?" He wondered what game his father was playing now—some Jedi mind trick to throw Logan off his game?

"You said you loved her," repeated Mitchum.

Logan eyed his father curiously. He looked like he was serious. "What?"

"You said you loved her," Mitchum said again. "You just said that you loved Rory."

Logan shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

Mitchum laughed. "Yeah, you really did."

Logan sat down in the nearest chair with a frown on his handsome face. Had he actually said that he loved her? He replayed the argument with his father over in his head and there it was. He said it. He said he loved her—and worse, he said it to Mitchum. "Woah!" he uttered grabbing his head.

Mitchum laughed again. He hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected Logan to care that deeply for the girl, let alone be in love with her. This was a very surprising turn of events. He'd now have to re-think his strategy on the situation. "I'm going to leave you alone for now. Don't think for a second that you and I are done talking about this. But I have a feeling you have more to deal with at the moment."

Logan nodded in acknowledgement and watched as his father exited the room with a smirk on his face.

"Good night, son."

"Yeah," muttered Logan. He couldn't believe that had just happened. He said it, but did he mean it. Was he in love with her? "Yes," he said out loud. When did that happen? How did that happen? "I love her," he said aloud. Logan felt an overwhelming sense of relief wash over him. He had no idea he'd been carrying around such an emotional burden that came with that lingering question. But now it was over. "I love her," he repeated. Logan stood up and smiled. He was in love with her. Now all he had to do was tell her.


End file.
